Là où l'on ne l'attend pas
by Essaidel
Summary: Quand une elfe des havres gris doit contre son gré sortir de son univers, quand elle doit faire face à la duretée de la vie, que trouvera telle sur son chemin?FINIE
1. Annonce

**_Annonce:_**

**_D'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2007, pleine de joie de bonheur et de santé._**

**_Comme je vous l'avais signalé, j'étais absente ces derniers jours... Je me trouvais chez une amie qui m'est chère... Et il se trouve qu'elle et son petit ami, sont des spécialistes « es elfique »!_**

**_Explications, pour JB (le petit ami) le SDA n' a aucun secret... Et elle ma Gaelle est non seulement une pro en Orthographe et grammaire qui sont ma bête noir mais aussi en langage..._**

**_Donc, ce week end ils ont lu et corrigé mes six premiers chapitres! Du coup, quand je rentrerai demain, je vais vous republier ces chapitres et de plus avec une correction de taille... Cirdan et non Cidran... Désolée je n'avais pas fait attention à cette faute honte à moi..._**

**_Tout ça pour vous dire donc que ma fic sera un peu mieux niveau grammaire et j'en passe mais la trame de l'histoire reste la même!(d'ailleurs ils ont bien aimés!)_**

**_Voilà, tout ça pour vous dire ceci... De plus je rajoute des termes en pur elfique avec bien sur traduction (j'ai à présent un logiciel de translation lol)_**

**_Donc à cette semaine (mercredi ) pour un remaniement et la suite des aventures de Gabrielle (dont j'ai appris que ça aurait pu être un prénom elfique...)_**

**_Amicalement à tous et encore meilleurs voeux! A mercredi!_**

**_Isabelle_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Les Havres Gris.**

Le jour se levait doucement inondant la cité elfique des Havres Gris de sa douce lumière. Dans ses appartements dont la vue donnait sur la Mer, une jeune elfe s'éveillait après une nuit fort agitée.

Elle se leva et à pas lents se dirigea vers le balcon où l'air marin vint lui caresser les joues. Elle était d'une beauté rare tout comme les jeunes elfes de sa race, ses cheveux étaient sombres aux reflets légèrement argentés, particularité héritée de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude et sa peau pâle. La légère bise qui soufflait souleva ses cheveux et c'est ainsi que la trouva sa suivante qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

« - Dame Gabrielle ? »

La jeune elfe sur le balcon se retourna et revint dans ses appartements. Quand son regard émeraude rencontra celui de Galdwine cette dernière fronça les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air des plus reposé … »

Ce fut d'un mouvement d'épaule fataliste que Gabrielle répondit :

« - Juste une question d'habitude va… Ne t'en fait pas… »

Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse où elle s'assit. Là elle prit une brosse et commença à coiffer sa chevelure alors que Galdwine s'affairait dans son armoire après avoir déposé une bassine contenant un peu d'eau fraîche pour la toilette de sa maîtresse.

« - Tout de même… Voilà quatre nuits où vos rêves son ainsi perturbés… Il n'est pas bon même pour un esprit elfique de n'avoir pas où peu de repos… »

Gabrielle écoutait distraitement sa suivante qui releva la tête après avoir déposé une tenue sur le lit de la jeune elfe.

« - Non mais regardez vous… Vos yeux son encore plus éteints que hier matin ! Vraiment… En avez-vous parlée au Seigneur Cirdan ? »

Posant sa brosse, Gabrielle se leva et fit face à sa suivante.

« - A quoi bon ? Il est déjà assez pensif ces derniers jours et puis ce n'est rien, c'est habituel et tu le sais ! Allons… »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Galdwine qui ne parut pas convaincue.

« - Néanmoins vous devriez… »

« - Galdwine… Passe moi ma robe s'il te plait et laisse moi… »

La suivante sut que ce n'était plus la peine de dire quoi que ce soit. Tendant la tenue à Gabrielle, elle s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce la laissant seule.

A quoi bon parler de ces stupides visions d'horreur ? pensa Gabrielle en passant dans sa salle de bain pour se vêtir.

Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard vêtue d'une robe blanche sur laquelle s'entrelaçaient des motifs aux couleurs dorés. Celle si était au niveau des manches évasées et légèrement décolletée sur le devant, laissant voir ainsi un pendentif où se mêlaient un croissant de lune et une feuille de mallorne.

Ses cheveux tressés à la mode elfique, elle allait se repositionner sur son balcon quand un léger coup à la porte ce fit entendre.

« - Oui ? Entrez ! »

Un elfe aux cheveux brun entra et s'inclina.

« - Dame Gabrielle, le Seigneur Cirdan désire vous entretenir. »

Gabrielle eut un mouvement de surprise.

« - Cirdan désire me voir ? »

« - Oui Dame, et ce dès à présent… »

Le visage de Gabrielle se fit grave et elle fronça les sourcils.

« - J'arrive… »

L'elfe sortit et laissa Gabrielle seule pensive. Elle amorça son départ en pensant :

Quand Cirdan me fait des annonces aussi officielles, ce n'est guère de bon augure…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'heure du destin.**

Assis à sa table de travail, Cirdan relisait pour la énième fois le pli qui lui avait été remis deux jours plus tôt par un des cavaliers de Lorien venu exprès de ces Terres pour la lui remettre. Le vieux charpentier des Havres Gris soupira et reposa la missive qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il leva ses yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Les rivages étaient calmes et le bruit familier de la mer se faisait entendre. Se levant, il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres et y resta un petit moment, ses yeux fermés pensivement.

Gabrielle avait traversé les couloirs qui la menaient au cabinet de travail de Cirdan. Elle n'était guère rassurée mais avançait d'un pied ferme. Arrivée à destination, la jeune elfe poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce qu'elle parcourut du regard. Là elle vit celui qui ces dernières années par sa sagesse et son affection avait remplacé du mieux qu'il pouvait ses parents.

Cirdan l'entendit entrer mais ne se retourna pas. Il repensa à ses dernières années, et surtout aux dramatiques événements qui avaient conduits cette jeune elfe ici.

Gabrielle était encore jeune pour une elfe de cette terre. Elle avait à peine 1 550 ans, ce qui la rendait encore inexpérimentée pour certaines choses. Mais elle avait le caractère d'une personne ayant déjà vécu plus de deux millénaires… Ces yeux verts avaient déjà vu des choses des plus horribles, à commencer par le massacre de ses propres parents par une troupe d'Orques alors qu'elle était âgée de seulement 1 000 ans. Son père était un elfe doté d'un pouvoir de vision dont sa fille avait héritée, elle lui ressemblait physiquement sauf pour la couleur de ces cheveux. A l'inverse de son père qui était blond comme les blé, Gabrielle avait les cheveux noir ébène comme sa mère, la douce Laurelin. Ses parents étaient originaires pour son père de Lorien et pour sa mère d'Imladris. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés par pur hasard et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Peu typique pour des elfes, ils adoraient voyager faisant ainsi maintes rencontres, poussant même jusqu'aux Havres Gris pour des missions pour le Seigneur Elrond. C'est dans ces moments qu'ils avaient fait connaissance avec Cirdan qui à la naissance de Gabrielle la prit rapidement en affection.

Gabrielle, le rayon de soleil de ses parents qui malgré sa naissance ne calmèrent pas leurs ardeurs de voyage… C'est ainsi qu'elle fut à de maintes reprise confiée à Cirdan.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait à ce Seigneur et elle l'aimait tendrement comme une fille peut aimer un père.

Quand ses parents furent tués au cœur de la forêt, elle était là. Combien de fois la vision de ces corps massacrés ne revenait il pas dans ses rêves ? Même aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à penser à ses parents autrement que par la vision de ses cauchemars. Cirdan le savait, même si elle n'en parlait jamais il le savait.

Il l'avait vu revenir couverte de terre et de sang, le regard vide les deux corps de ses parents avec elle sur cette civière qu'elle avait construite à la hâte.

Mais jamais il ne sut réellement ce qui c'était passé, car jamais Gabrielle n'en reparla par la suite…

Ils furent enterrés sur les terres des Havres Gris et Gabrielle resta là, attendant l'heure de son départ pour Valinor, se renfermant sur elle-même, la couleur de ses yeux même encore aujourd'hui éteinte.

Cidran ouvrit les yeux et se tourna. Il fit face à Gabrielle et eut un sourire qui s'effaça pourtant rapidement.

« - Tu as l'air encore plus fatiguée qu'hier… »

Elle sursauta et leva ces iris émeraude sur lui.

« - Je ne suis pas fatiguée… »

Le Seigneur des Havres Gris secoua la tête.

« - Gabrielle, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, tes yeux parlent pour toi… Encore ces visions ? »

Elle se sentit gênée car elle détestait évoquer ses rêves.

« - Rien d'inhabituel… »

« - Mais récurant ! » la coupa Cirdan. « Ecoute Gabrielle, ce don que tu tiens de ton père Aradan ne doit pas non plus t'empêcher de dormir… Et je constate que c'est ce qui ce passe depuis plusieurs jours malgré le fait que tu n'en dises rien…Je ne suis pas stupide… Et Galdwine s'inquiète… »

Gabrielle soupira mais ne répliqua rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Du moins en ce qui concerne cette affaire là.

« - Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

Cirdan allait répliquer mais se retint. Il se sentait à cette minute impuissant face à cette volonté qu'elle avait de ne rien dire.

« - Oui… J'ai plusieurs chose à te dire qui requièrent ton intention, et j'espère ta compréhension. Assieds toi… »

Gabrielle s'assit sur un des sièges que lui désignait Cirdan, intriguée par ses paroles. Le Seigneur des Havres Gris s'assit en face d'elle et planta son regard gris dans le sien.

« - Tu as du le sentir tout comme tu as du voir les changements… Le monde change… Le temps des elfes touche à sa fin, ses rivages accueilleront bientôt les premiers d'entre eux pour le départ vers les Terres Immortelles… »

Gabrielle silencieuse écoutait les paroles de Cirdan.

« -… Mais certaines choses restent encore à faire. Contrairement à ce que tu pensais Gabrielle, tu ne partiras pas avec les premiers navires… Ta route est ailleurs… »

Elle tressaillit à ces paroles, semblant ne pas vouloir comprendre.

« - Comment ça ma route est ailleurs ? Je ne comprends pas ? Rien ne me retient ici ! Je n'attends plus rien de cette Terre ! »

« - Mais qui te dit que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ? Gabrielle, depuis des années tu vis ici sans te rendre compte de ce qui ce passe autour de toi, il est temps que cela change… Si toi tu n'attends plus rien de cette Terre, peut être a-t-elle encore des choses à t'apprendre ! »

La jeune elfe se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Cirdan continua :

« - Gabrielle… Pendant trop longtemps tu t'es renfermée sur toi, ignorant le monde qui t'entoure. J'admets que c'est en partie de ma faute car je n'ai pas su te redonner le goût des choses simples à la disparition de tes parents… Tu vas devoir affronter tes peurs, car tu es attendue ailleurs… »

Elle se retourna vivement, ses yeux reflétant peur et colère.

« - Je n'irais nulle part ! »

Cirdan se rapprocha :

« - Ce n'est pas une suggestion ! C'est un ordre… Tu pars dès demain pour Imladris, et de là tu rejoindras les Bois Dorés. »

Gabrielle secoua la tête négativement :

« - Non… »

Cirdan se rapprocha de sa petite protégée.

« - Tu es attendue là bas… Ta route n'est pas encore vers l'ouest… »

Elle se tourna et lui fit ainsi dos, elle ne comprenait pas, que pouvait-on attendre d'elle ?

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je aller ailleurs ? Je ne désire pas retourner dans les Terres, je ne veux pas retourner en forêt ! »

Cirdan était non loin d'elle de sorte que quand il tendit un de ses bras, il le posa sur l'épaule de Gabrielle.

« - Gabby… Regarde moi… »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« - Gabby… Je vois en toi beaucoup plus que ce que tu penses… Si aujourd'hui tout ceci te parait absurde où incohérent, plus tard tu comprendras. Il est temps, grand temps que tu t'éveilles et que tu fasses certaines choses… »

D'un geste il la força à se retourner, elle baissa la tête mais il la lui releva tendrement, deux doigts au dessous de son menton.

« - Tu es forte, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses… Tu as encore des choses à accomplir ici, pour toi, l'heure du destin a sonné. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Gabrielle.

« - Tu dois affronter ce passé que tu fuis, ces peurs qui te rendent si fragile… Tu as beaucoup en toi, beaucoup plus que ce que tu crois… N'oublie jamais ça… »

Il essuya la larme et lui embrassa le front. Elle ne dit rien, le regardant comme si il était devenu un étranger à ses yeux. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et sortit en silence de la pièce. Là dans le couloir, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes en s'enfuyant en courant dans ses appartements.

Dans son salon, Cirdan s'était rassis dans son fauteuil à sa table de travail. Il reprit la missive et la relut machinalement.

« - Puissiez vous savoir ce que vous faites Galadriel… »

Cirdan reposa la lettre.

« - Montrez lui ce chemin … »

Il soupira et resta ainsi. Demain elle partirait et la reverrait il ? Ces jours étaient si empreints d'incertitude…

Dans les Bois de la Lorien, une compagnie de six cavaliers partait sous le regard de leurs souverains. Galadriel avait demandée à Haldir, son meilleur capitaine, de se rendre en compagnie de certains de ses archers à Imladris, là il devait prendre en charge une elfe qui allait demeurer avec eux un certain temps.

En regardant partir cette compagnie, Galadriel sentit une pensée la traverser, elle leva les yeux vers l'Ouest, son époux à ses côtés la regardant.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Les yeux bleus de la souveraine se tournèrent vers ceux de son époux.

« - La peur l'accompagne… »

Celeborn comprit sans plus de commentaire, il tourna alors lui aussi son regard vers l'ouest.

« - Puisse t-elle avoir en elle ce courage qui habitait Aradan… »

Rien ne fut rajouté entre les deux souverains.

A Imladris, Elrond refermait un ouvrage alors que sa fille Arwen entrait dans la bibliothèque.

« - Ada ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« - Elle sera bientôt là… La fille de Laurelin. »

Arwen comprit elle aussi sans plus de mot et alla sur le balcon regardant à son tour vers l'Ouest rejoint bientôt par son père.

Aux Havres Gris, Gabrielle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, ignorant les appels de Galdwine de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les larmes inondaient son visage. Partir… Elle devait partir dans les terres… Cette pensée la terrifiait… Qu'attendait–on d'elle ?

Couchée sur son lit, elle s'épuisa en sanglot avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner au sommeil…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Départ vers l'Est…**

Quand Gabrielle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle vit au dessus d'elle un visage qui lui était familier et dont les traits étaient inquiets. Elle sursauta ne s'attendant pas à le voir là.

« - Linolen ! Par les Valars voulez-vous donc ma mort ? »

Ce dernier regarda son amie se redresser vivement.

« - Loin de moi d'avoir cette idée… »

Il suivit les gestes de celle dont il avait partagé les joies et les peines ces cinq cents dernières années. Gabrielle se leva et secoua la tête.

« - Vous savez que je déteste qu'on se penche sur moi de la sorte ! Surtout quand je dors ! »

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« - Si vous aviez ouvert quand Galwine et moi avons frappé… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Linolen.

« - Comment vous aurai-je donc ouvert vu que je dormais… »

Linolen observa son amie dont les traits étaient tirés et les yeux rougis. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer mais en même temps il sentit une colère qu'il n'avait jamais sentit chez elle.

« - Gabby… Je sais … »

Gabrielle se retourna et le fixa d'un œil mauvais.

« - Bien comme ça vous m'éviterez de vous en parler tant mieux ! »

N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha et la saisit par le bras…

« - Gabby… Vous savez que … »

Il se tut, le visage d'habitude si inexpressif de Gabrielle reflétait à présent toute sa colère.

« - Savoir quoi ? Qu'on me chasse d'ici ? Qu'on me refuse le droit de me rendre à Valinor ? »

Elle se dégagea avec brusquerie.

« - Vous savez que Cirdan ne désire que votre bien… »

« - Si Cirdan voulait mon bien il m'aurait laissé attendre ici sans rien me demander ! »

Linolen la regarda, cette colère ne lui ressemblait pas… Il la vit se rendre sur son balcon et resta là à la regarder de dos. Cette silhouette lui était si familière à présent, il avait mis du temps à la comprendre et même aujourd'hui il ne pouvait prétendre la connaître. Si secrète… Si fragile et en même temps si fière.

Linolen était l'un des guérisseurs des Havres Gris, il était là le jour où Gabrielle était revenu avec le corps de ses parents. C'est lui qui l'avait soigné devinant du moins en partie ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Mais jamais elle n'en parla… Ni avec lui, ni avec Cirdan ni même avec Galdwine. Pourtant il savait que la guérison physique ne suffisait pas, tout comme il savait que ça ne servait à rien de forcer les choses. Au fur et à mesure et avec beaucoup de patience il parvint à gagner sa confiance et ensemble ils trouvèrent le chemin de l'amitié, cette dernière était d'un véritable soutien pour la jeune elfe dans ses moments de doutes. Combien de fois quand elle était aux maisons de guérisons ne l'avait il pas soutenu dans ses cauchemars ? Tenu la main lors de ses frayeurs nocturnes ? Il ne les comptait plus et même encore aujourd'hui, il suffisait qu'elle l'appelle et il venait. Il était avec Cirdan la seule présence masculine qu'elle supportait et ce depuis plus de 550 ans…

Cependant, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence quand Cirdan l'avait convoqué ce matin. Il savait et avait compris que tant que Gabrielle n'accepterait pas certaines choses, elle ne trouverait pas la paix en Terre du Milieu, et encore moins à Valinor.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Doucement il la tourna vers lui, son regard bleu rencontrant les iris verts de son amie.

« - Gabby, depuis trop longtemps maintenant ton cœur est enfermé dans ta douleur, et depuis trop longtemps par soucis de protection Cirdan et moi avons refusé de voir certaines choses. Il est temps que tu les affrontes sinon comment pourras tu prétendre pouvoir vivre en paix… »

Le ton employé était doux et sans colère, il brisa les fragiles barrières que Gabrielle s'était reforgée. Elle le regarda, une larme coulant sur sa joue suivit bientôt par d'autres. Il essuya délicatement ces perles d'eau salées. Dans un geste tendre il l'attira à lui et l'enserra avec douceur. Elle se laissa faire, elle pourtant si farouche en ce qui concerne les démonstrations d'affection. Il la berça un moment sentant ses sanglots lourds de peine et d'incompréhension. Il murmura :

« - C'est avec moi et un de mes gardes que tu feras la première partie de ton voyage. J'ai réussi à convaincre Cirdan de te mener jusqu'à Imladris… Ainsi peut être que le voyage te sera moins dur… »

Linolen se détacha d'elle et lui fit un faible sourire.

« - Je te laisse un moment… Au fait, il y a quelque chose pour toi dans ton petit salon, je l'ai apporté me doutant que tu en aurais sans doute besoin. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant sur le pas de la porte il lança :

« - Galwine est là… »

Puis il disparut. Gabrielle s'essuya machinalement les yeux. Elle avait le cœur gros, comment parviendrait elle a se rendre dans cette forêt qui lui faisait si peur ? Et surtout aller au contact des autres, elle qui ne recherchait justement plus de présence à ses cotés… Elle soupira, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'apperçut que Linolen avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Elle pensa à Galdwine et s'en voulu. C'est donc d'un pas hésitant qu'elle alla vers son salon. En y arrivant, elle vit sa servante assise devant une table, le regard vague, la mine inquiète. S'avançant à ses côtés, elle posa une main tremblante sur une de ces épaules.

« - Galwine… »

Cette dernière tressaillit et se releva :

« - Dame… Excusez moi, je suis restée, mais j'étais si inquiète… »

Gabrielle eut un vague sourire.

« - C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de mon comportement… »

La suivante prit les mains de sa maîtresse et les serra. Gabrielle la remercia en clignant des yeux.

« - Je vais avoir besoin de toi… Il faut que je fasse le tri dans mes tenues pour savoir lesquelles prendre… »

Galdwine nota le ton résigné de Gabrielle mais ne rajouta rien à part un hochement de tête.

« - Linolen a laissé une chose pour vous… »

Désignant une chaise, Gabby la regarda et reconnu …

« - Mais c'est… »

Elle lâcha les mains de Galdwine et se dirigea vers l'objet en question. Elle le prit dans ses mains. C'était un magnifique fourreau couleur or et argent où se mêlait un insigne semblable à celui qu'elle portait en pendentif.

« - … l'épée de père… »

Prenant le manche de l'épée, elle la sortit du fourreau, la lame était scintillante.

« - Il l'avait conservé depuis tout ce temps ? »

Sous l'œil de Galdwine, elle fit quelques mouvements, se rappelant de ce que son père lui avait enseigné. Puis, elle reposa l'épée dans sa protection et la posa.

« - Sûrement que j'en aurais besoin… »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse regardant l'épée. Galdwine s'approcha et fit alors :

« - Venez… Allons préparer ces affaires… » Coupant ainsi court à la vague de tristesse qui montait en Gabrielle.

Elles passèrent une bonne heure à préparer un paquet avec les effets personnels de Gabrielle. Tenues et objets divers s'accumulèrent dans le sac. Galdwine prit soin de mettre trois des plus belles robes de sa maîtresse ainsi que des tenues un peu plus confortables pour les chevauchées où autre sachant au fond d'elle que ce paquetage s'alourdirait forcément. Gabrielle y mit deux de ces ouvrages favoris ainsi qu'un petit livre qu'elle tenait tous les jours. Elles n'oublièrent pas non plus le nécessaire de toilette pour une demoiselle. Elles ne virent pas l'heure passer.

Galdwine du laisser Gabrielle en vue de la préparation du repas. Elle se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre, regardant ce sac d'un œil vague. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse et y regarda son reflet. Bientôt se superposa le reflet de Cirdan qui était entrée et ce tenait derrière elle.

« - J'ai peur… » Murmura t-elle.

« Je m'en doute fort… » Lui répondit il tout aussi doucement, sans la brusquer.

Il était derrière elle et posa ses deux mains sur ces épaules. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre lui et ferma les yeux.

« - Je sais que tu te poses des questions, que tu es effrayée… Mais regarde bien sur ta route, et n'oublie pas que tant que la lumière brille l'espoir demeure même si on n'entrevoit pas encore certaines choses… »

Gabrielle répondit :

« - Mais quel espoir trouverai-je, moi qui n'attend plus rien de cette terre qui ma déjà fait tant souffrir ? Je ne sais ce que vous espérez de moi… »

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux mais ne répondit rien. La clairvoyance de sa race ne lui laissait même pas entrevoir ce chemin pour sa protégée. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que Galadriel ne faisait rien sans raison.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux et croisa dans son miroir le reflet des iris gris de Cirdan qui lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« - Viens avec moi… Profitons de ces derniers moments à nous, comme autrefois… »

Se levant, elle lui fit face, il la prit par la taille et tout deux sortirent de la pièce, laissant le soleil inonder de ces derniers rayons la chambre de Gabrielle.

La fin de la journée se passa doucement, Cirdan était avec Gabrielle et tout deux se rendirent sur la tombe de ses parents où elle déposa des fleurs. Après une prière, elle s'en éloigna, ne voulant pas montrer une nouvelle fois ses émotions. Le Seigneur des Havres Gris la rejoignit peu de temps après, et c'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent à la salle à manger où les rejoignirent Linolen.

Une fois toute la maisonnée présente, le repas débuta et se passa le plus simplement possible, comme à l'accoutumée, sauf que Gabrielle resta silencieuse, regardant chaque personne et s'imprégnant de chaque chose. Son cœur lui fit savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ici avant longtemps… Au milieu de la soirée, elle se leva sous le regard des personnes présentes. Elle offrit un visage d'apparence serein mais ceux qui la connaissaient savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Saluant Cirdan, elle fit un sourire discret à Linolen et partit dans ses appartements.

Là elle vit que son bagage était prêt, posé sur la table du salon à côté du fourreau. Pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle vit sur une chaise ses vêtements soigneusement préparés. De nouveau elle sourit avant de passer dans sa salle de bain et d'y prendre un long bain. Quand elle ressortit vêtu d'une légère chemise de nuit, elle alla à son balcon et respira l'air iodé, comme si elle ne le respirerait jamais plus.

Puis à regret, elle s'en détourna et alla se coucher. Le sommeil fut long à venir, la peur refit surface plus vive que jamais. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« - La forêt me terrifie… » Murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux et se laissant aller au sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Cirdan. Doucement il s'approcha d'elle, remonta les couvertures et caressa ses cheveux.

« - Tu trouveras bien plus que ce que tu crois… A présent je sais… Recherche cette paix et ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n'es pas digne de notre peuple… »

Il la regarda et l'embrassa sur le front. A l'encadrure de la porte se trouvait Linolen. Cirdan le rejoignit un instant plus tard.

« - Et si elle se trompait ? »

Cirdan hocha la tête :

« - Galadriel se trompe rarement, voir jamais… Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à pas lent.

Dans son sommeil, Gabrielle bougea, des perles de sueurs se formèrent sur son front, sa tête bougea de droite à gauche…

_Une silhouette, un elfe blond, des flèches, la forêt, les orcs… Le sang, la peur, des cris… Et d'autres personnes… Un homme grand aux cheveux marron maniant l'épée avec dextérité alors que l'autre elfe se débattait avec d'autres orcs… La douleur, les cris de nouveau… Et ces créatures …_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut… Clignant les yeux elle remarqua que le jour pointait tout juste ses rayons. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas ces deux personnes… Un elfe et un homme combattant ensemble ?… Passant la main sur son visage, elle secoua la tête. Impossible !… Pourtant, ses visions la trompaient rarement.

Se levant, elle alla dans sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit ses affaires et alla se changer.

Quand Galdwine entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut surprise de trouver le lit vide.

« - Dame Gabrielle ? »

Une voix venant de la salle de bain lui répondit :

« - Oui j'arrive… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit sous le regard surpris de sa suivante.

« - Dame vous êtes… »

Gabrielle eut un mouvement des yeux au ciel.

« - Bon, ça va… »

La tenue que portait Gabrielle était celle des femmes elfes quand elles montaient. Elle était composée d'un pantalon très souple de couleur argenté, le haut aux manches évasées au niveau des poignets était quand à lui était vert foncé, avec un col en « V » laissant apparaître visiblement son pendentif. Ses cheveux étaient tressés.

« - J'ai plus rien à faire moi alors ! » S'exclama Galdwine amusée.

Gabrielle eut un mouvement d'épaule fataliste et passa au salon où un petit déjeuner l'attendait. Elle mangea quelques bouchées et bu quelques gorgées mais sans plus, son cœur était lourd et les images de son rêves encore trop présentes. Quand Galdwine la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit :

« - Mangez donc un peu dame… »

Mais un hochement négatif de la tête de Gabrielle la fit soupirer. On frappa à la porte et la tête de Cirdan apparut.

« - Prête mon enfant ? »

Gabrielle se crispa et échappa un autre soupir.

« - Non… Mais ai-je le choix ? »

Cirdan s'approcha et l'étreignit :

« - On a toujours le choix… » Murmura t-il.

Elle se détacha rapidement. Galdwine apporta à ce moment là sa cape elfique qu'elle passa sur les épaules de sa maîtresse.

« - Merci Galdwine… »

Gabrielle essayait de ne pas faire paraître sa peine.

« - Allons y… » Souffla Cirdan.

Prenant le sac de la jeune elfe, il s'avança. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle, prit le fourreau laissé sur la table et le rejoignit suivie de Galdwine.

Ils rejoignirent Linolen et un autre elfe qui répondait au non de Hadril, qui tous deux l'attendait.

Gabrielle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle leva les yeux sur Cirdan qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Un des pafreniers elfe vint prendre le sac pour l'accrocher aux fontes du cheval qu'on avait attribué à Gabrielle.

« - Bon voyage mon enfant, sois forte et surtout n'oublie jamais qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Ne doute plus de toi… Tu es une personne formidable, et ce voyage t'apprendra beaucoup, même si tu n'en comprends pas encore le but aujourd'hui… »

Gabrielle l'étreignit, les larmes menaçant à ses yeux.

« - Merci pour tout, et à très vite j'espère… »

L'embrassant avec amour sur le front, il la mena ensuite jusqu'à son cheval. Elle se retourna une dernière fois. Là elle vit Galdwine qui lui sourit en lui faisant un signe d'adieu auquel elle répondit, et autour d'elle se trouvait tout ces elfes qui l'avait accompagnée ces dernières années.

D'un geste de la tête elle les salua respectueusement. Cirdan l'aida à monter en scelle. Elle accrocha son épée. Sa main vint ensuite prendre celle de son mentor qu'elle embrassa. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée mais elle murmura :

« - _Melon le_, Ada… »

Cidran fut ému et il murmura à son tour :

« _Melon le_, Iell… »

Il fit un signe de la main, Linolen le comprit et prit les rênes du cheval de Gabrielle avant de lancer les montures. Gabrielle sentit les doigts de Cirdan se détacher des siens, une dernière fois le regard du Charpentier l'observa et lui sourit, elle n'arriva plus à contenir ses larmes. Ils s'enfoncèrent sur le chemin, Cirdan les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à la croisée du chemin.

« - Suis ta route vers l'Est, trouve cette paix… » Murmura t-il.

Sur son cheval, Gabrielle laissait aller ses larmes. Linolen lui donna bientôt les rênes, et d'un geste, il prit l'une de ces mains et la serra.

Elle frissonna et releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ami, puis elle détourna le visage et vit la forêt en face d'elle… La forêt… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Improbable rencontre.**

Ils avaient quittés les Havres Gris depuis trois bonnes heures, les chevaux allaient lentement, Hadril était un peu plus en avant que les deux autres. Linolen lui mit son cheval au niveau de celui de son amie et l'observa. Cette dernière semblait s'être crispée depuis leur entrée dans une des forêts qui longeait leur parcours.

En effet depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans cette forêt, Gabrielle s'était encore plus renfermée, se crispant sur ses rênes et se plongeant dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas des plus réjouissant. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de son ami se poser sur la sienne. L'interrogation muette qu'il lui adressa la fit se sentir plus mal encore. Elle y répondit avec une petite grimace mais ne lui parla pas. Linolen ne rajouta rien, sachant combien il était pénible pour elle de traverser le moindre espace forestier. Mais hélas, le chemin qui menait à Imladris en était bordé. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de la journée, Linolen ayant précisé à Hadril que plus vite ils seraient arrivés, mieux cela serait. Le jour commençait à diminuer quand ils stoppèrent leurs montures. L'endroit semblait tranquille : une petite clairière avec non loin un cour d'eau qui passait. Gabrielle descendit de son cheval et fit quelques pas, son cœur était compressé dans sa poitrine et de plus, le souvenir de Cirdan mélangé à celui de ses parents la rendait encore plus mal. Elle posa ses affaires et regarda autour d'elle, un frisson la parcourut en même temps que certaines images. Linolen vint à ses côtés.

« - Si tu désires te rafraîchir un peu, il y a un cour d'eau à deux pas. Tu ne risques rien, nous allons préparer le campement avec Hadril. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et prit son sac, avec des pas lents et sous les regards des deux elfes elle prit la direction du cour d'eau. Hadril se tourna alors vers son maître guérisseur.

« - Qu'est ce qui l'effraie tant ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle était tendue tout au long de la journée, comme si elle craignait la forêt. »

« - C'est le cas mon ami, elle craint la forêt plus que tout, elle en garde de très mauvais souvenirs et le problème c'est que ni moi, ni même Cirdan ne savons exactement pourquoi car jamais elle n'a voulu en parler, et ce depuis près de 550 ans. Peut être l'avons-nous trop protéger d'elle et de ces souvenirs ? Je ne peux hélas que supposer cela car j'ai vu certaines choses durant ces heures de cauchemars et de délires… »

Linolen se tut, il soupira et alla ramasser du bois pour le feu.

De son côté, Gabrielle était à présent près du cour d'eau. Elle y trouva un petit rocher où elle alla s'installer. Elle regarda un moment l'eau clair et enleva ses chaussures et y trempa ses pieds. Son regard s'égara et se perdit au-delà de la pensée et de la visibilité. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit qui se développa à côté d'elle ni cet homme qui s'approcha.

Ce dernier l'observa un moment, étonné de voir une personne ici et seule de surcroît, de dos il reconnut une silhouette féminine, il s'approcha encore prêt à lui demander qui elle était mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver rapidement les mains coincées dans le dos et une lame sur la gorge. Une femme certe, mais une femme vive et une femme…

« - … Elfe ? Une femme elfe ? »

Gabrielle avait sentit la présence d'une personne depuis un moment, et elle avait été un instant paniquée avant que d'anciennes pratiques lui remontent à l'esprit.

« -Je ne peux que vous féliciter de votre brillante déduction… Vous savez au moins reconnaître une elfe d'une humaine ! » Sa voix était dure et cassante, mais le contact rapproché qu'elle avait avec cet homme lui rappela trop vite certaine chose, sa main devint tremblante ce que ce dernier sentit très vite.

« - Je ne vous veux aucun mal…_Elvellon_… »

Gabrielle se raidit en entendant cet homme utiliser le langage des elfes, son langage. Sa main trembla encore, elle ferma les yeux alors que son esprit lui renvoyait des images trop longtemps refoulées.

_Les corps de ses parents mutilés, elle avait assister impuissante à ce massacre, elle pleurait alors que les Orcs venaient de s'enfuir. Elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise de cette fuite si soudaine alors qu'elle était encore en vie, elle… Elle avait sentit une autre présence et un groupe d'homme était apparu, ils l'avaient longuement regardés avant de rire… Elle leur avait demandé de l'aide, ils s'étaient approchés un sourire mauvais aux lèvres… Elle ne s'était pas méfiée, perdue et choquée par les précédents événements…_

Elle relâcha la prise sur l'homme et son épée tomba au sol en même temps qu'elle. Ce dernier se retourna alors que Linolen arrivait en courant. Il reconnut l'homme qui à présent s'était agenouillé devant Gabrielle.

Il allait s'approcher mais l'homme lui fit signe de rester là où il était.

_« - Neth brennil, je vous veux aucun mal… »_

Mais Gabrielle ne l'entendit pas, elle se recula et répondit :

_« - Ne m'approchez pas… Ne me touchez pas… »_

L'homme continua encore plus doucement :

_« - Neth brennil, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je vous le redis, je ne vous veux aucun mal… »_

Gabrielle frissonna, elle avait la tête baissée, les images se succédaient dans sa tête, l'homme posa une main sur son épaule et releva le menton de deux doigts la forçant ainsi à la regarder en face.

_« - Je ne suis pas eux…Regardez moi… »_

Elle leva ses iris émeraudes sur le visage de son interlocuteur,et elle put y lire autant de douceur que d'inquiétude.

_« - Brennil, je ne vous veut aucun mal… »_

La jeune elfe ne répondit rien, Linolen regarda la scène, surpris des paroles échangées. La voix de Gabrielle le fit sortir de sa surprise :

_« - Votre nom ? Quel est il ? »_

L'homme eut un vague sourire :

_« - Pour les gens de votre peuple je suis Estel, pour ceux de mon peuple je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et vous ? »_

_« - Gabrielle, je suis Gabrielle… »_

_« - Et bien Gabrielle, ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait mieux de vous relevez et de rejoindre Linolen qui est derrière vous et qui est surpris de la scène se déroulant face à lui ? »_

Tournant la tête elle rencontra le regard de son ami avant de le reporter sur Aragorn.

_« - Vous connaissez Linolen ? »_

Pour toute réponse, il se releva, ramassa l'épée de la jeune elfe et offrit sa main pour qu'elle se relève à son tour.

« - Oui je connais Linolen, venez Demoiselle Gabrielle… »

Il avait parlé en langage courant, elle accepta la main tendue qui l'aida à se relever. Aragorn prit son sac et son bras autour du sien il la mena à la rive. Il salua Linolen qui lui répondit.

« - Bonjours Ami, heureuse rencontre ! »

« - Je suis ravi de vous revoir Linolen, votre camps n'est pas loin je suppose ? Il faudrait la ramener, je crois qu'elle a eut suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui… »

Linolen acquiesça et les accompagna jusqu'au campement qu'Hadril avait finit de préparer. A la vue d'Aragorn, ce dernier s'inclina à son tour sous le regard perplexe de Gabrielle. Il posa les affaires de la jeune elfe et l'invita à s'asseoir près du feu. Sans rien dire, elle l'écouta et enfin le détailla. Il était grand et svelte, sa tunique semblait avoir connue des années de combats et de voyages, ses cheveux étaient bruns et son regard marron invitait à l'apaisement. Estel, ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Il s'était mit à parler avec Linolen alors qu'Hadril préparait le repas, leurs regards se tourna à plusieurs reprises vers elle mais bientôt elle ne le vit plus, ses yeux se fermant, elle sombra dans un semi sommeil.

« - Comment avez-vous réussi à vous approcher d'elle aussi facilement ? D'habitude elle ne se laisse pas toucher par des inconnus… »

Aragorn leva son regard sur Linolen et le porta sur Gabrielle.

« - Il a suffit que je lui dise qu'en rien je n'étais ceux qu'elle avait rencontré par le passé… »

Le guérisseur des Havres Gris regarda son interlocuteur sceptique :

« - Comment avez-vous su ? Jamais elle n'a évoqué ces événements, même avec Cirdan … Moi je n'ai fait que les deviner… »

Aragorn se leva, prit une couverture, la déposa sur le corps de Gabrielle et vint se replacer aux cotés de Linolen.

« - Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux… Où vous rendez vous ainsi ? Il est étonnant de voir des gens de votre race faire le chemin dans ce sens là par les temps qui courent… »

Linolen eut un soupir :

« - A Imladris, le Seigneur Elrond l'attend, et de là elle devra partir pour la Lorien. »

« - La Lorien ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête, le feu crépitait à présent. C'est une douce voix qui tira Gabrielle de son sommeil. Se relevant elle aperçut Hadril assit face au feu, Aragorn fumant et Linolen chantant un chant qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon_

Elle se releva et croisa le regard d'Aragorn. Linolen lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle leur répondit d'un hochement de la tête avant de se diriger lentement vers le petit cour d'eau, cette fois sans arme, sans rien. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et resta là à regarder le scintillement des étoiles dans cette étendue si calme. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les détacha dans un soupir. Que ne donnerait elle pas pour être dans sa chambre aux Havres Gris.

« - Tu te sens bien ? »

Se retournant, elle fit face à Linolen qui vint se placer à ses côtés. Hochant la tête elle lui fit un vague sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'étendue d'eau. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés déposant au passage une légère couverture sur les épaules de Gabrielle.

« - Tu connais Aragorn depuis longtemps ? »

Linolen la regarda un instant et répondit :

« - On va dire que oui, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois lors d'un voyage à Imladris il y a quelques années, ces préoccupations n'étaient pas alors les même qu'aujourd'hui… »

« - Qui est il ? »

« - C'est un rôdeur, un des Dunedain… »

Gabrielle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard perplexe.

« - Un des descendants de Numénor ? Je croyais leur race éteinte avec les années… »

Linolen eut un sourire.

« - Je vois que malgré tes réticences tu as quand même des notion de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu… Oui c'est un des leurs, il n'en reste plus beaucoup, leur race est presque éteinte… »

« - Il est du peuple d'Isildur ? »

Le guérisseur fut encore surpris.

« - Dis moi Gabrielle, pour une personne qui n'est je te cite, nullement intéressée par les histoires des Hommes, je te trouve bien informée ! Effectivement, il est des leurs… »

Elle haussa les épaules à la remarque de Linolen et se releva.

« - Je suis pas totalement ignorante non plus tu sais… C'est étrange… »

« - Quoi donc ? » Il se leva à son tour.

« - Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, pourtant tu sais que je ne supporte pas le contact avec les autres, mais avec lui c'est différent, je sais pas comment l'expliquer… Tout à l'heure, il ma semblé qu'il voulait m'aider, qu'il voulait que je vois en lui plus loin que ce que je connais des hommes, enfin du peu que je connaisse la gente humaine… »

Linolen regarda son amie.

« - Quand il m'a demandé de voir en lui qu'il n'était pas comme les autres… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas ressenti cette peur qui d'habitude me gagne aux contacts des autres, même des elfes… »

Elle planta ses iris émeraude dans celle de Linolen. Ce dernier répondit :

« - Aragorn a grandi parmi notre peuple, c'est le Seigneur Elrond qui l'a élevé, il connaît donc grand nombre d'histoires, de coutumes, en plus du langage elfique… C'est un cœur noble, fier et courageux toujours disposé à aider les autres aux risques de sa propre vie… Tu sais, tu as généralisé, ce qui vu ton passif avec eux est compréhensible, mais détrompe toi, ils ne sont pas tous ainsi… »

Gabrielle baissa la tête et se replongea dans la contemplation de la rivière. Linolen lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'éloigna la laissant à ses réflexions.

Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas peur de lui ?

Elle resta là un petit moment alors que son compagnon rejoignit le campement. Il se rassit près du feu, Aragorn ayant sombré dans le sommeil. Elle les rejoignit et s'assit aux côtés de son ami qui l'invita à poser sa tête sur ses jambes. Il la couvrit et Gabrielle se rendormit bientôt au son de la voix de Linolen qui lui chantait des chants elfiques.

L'aube pointa ses rayons et c'est aux doux chants des oiseaux que Gabrielle émergea lentement. Linolen n'était plus là mais il l'avait déposée de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien. Se relevant, elle s'étira et bailla en secouant sa lourde chevelure un peu emmêlée. Hadril qui n'était pas très loin lui offrit un doux sourire.

« - Bien reposée ? »

Gabrielle se releva en grimaçant légèrement :

«- A peu près merci… Vous êtes seul ? »

S'approchant d'elle il lui tendit un goblet fumant.

« - Linolen est partit faire une provision d'herbe, vous le connaissez, partout où il passe il faut qu'il recherche des plantes ! Et Aragorn lui ne devrait pas tarder, il est partit pour voir si le chemin était bien dégagé. »

Elle hocha la tête et bu une gorgée du liquide. Elle reposa la tasse et alla prendre dans son sac une brosse pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. S'asseyant le dos à un tronc, elle entreprit donc le démêlage de sa chevelure, elle avait le regard vague et son esprit s'éloigna du campement. Les mouvements de la brosse dans ses cheveux s'arrêtèrent alors que ces yeux devinrent fixes. Elle ne vit pas Aragorn revenir, ni même Linolen, elle ne l'entendit même pas l'appeler…

_Sombre forêt, silence total, autour d'elle un champs de bataille, elle n'entendait pourtant rien. Mais elle voyait… Orcs… Elle frissonna… Puis deux personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle. L'une avait une épée et le visage grave… Elle le reconnut… Aragorn… L'autre, elle ne l'aperçut que vaguement il était blond et dans sa main un arc… Un elfe… Des corps au sol, une lutte et là elle entendit ces cris qui lui rappelèrent ceux de sa mère… Des Orcs… Encore, ces lames, ce sang noir… Elle regarda autour d'elle avec horreur alors que les deux personnes visiblement voulaient la protéger…_

On l'appelait…

Ces voix…

Inquiètes…

« - Gabrielle ! »

On la secouait, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa vivement. Ne réalisant pas où elle était et qui l'entourait, elle se débattit de l'étreinte forte de Linolen qui l'appelait encore.

« - Gabrielle, reviens ! Gabrielle ! »

_« - Laissez moi… non laissez moi… » _

_« - Gabby ! » _réitéra Linolen

Mais rien n'y faisait…

« - Par les valars c'est pas possible… Gabrielle, c'est nous… »

Il maintenait du mieux qu'il pouvait la jeune elfe mais elle continuait à ce débattre… Aragorn à ses côtés, n'osait pas intervenir, il la regarda se débattre, le regard fou, perdu, et au final se décida :

_« -Gabrielle écoutez ma voix… »_

Il avança une main vers son épaule.

_« -… Vous êtes avec nous revenez…Calmez vous… »_

Il accentua la pression sur son épaule. Linolen la maintenait toujours, et tout deux la sentirent enfin se détendre. Au fur et à mesure que la crainte et la peur la quittaient, elle sentit un poids lui tomber sur le cœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle perdue, rencontra les prunelles grises et inquiète de Linolen puis le regard sombre et apaisant d'Aragorn.

« - Je… » Elle tremblait. « …C'est… »

Le guérisseur se détacha d'elle et la regarda.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle tressaillit.

« - Oui… »

La main du rôdeur était toujours sur son épaule, pourquoi se sentait elle soudain comme apaisée à se contact qui se réitéra ? Aragorn accentua encore un peu plus la pression afin qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était en sécurité.

Ce qu'elle fit par la suite étonna au plus profond et le rôdeur mais surtout Linolen. En effet, elle se retourna, et se blottit dans les bras d'Aragorn, comme si elle voulait être protégée de quelque chose. Linolen fut plus que surpris et le regard qu'il lança à Estel était emplit d'incompréhension.

Il referma ses bras sur elle et lui murmura quelques mots dans sa langue. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants quand il put entendre :

« -… Attention aux orcs… »

Linolen se releva, il regarda Aragorn dans les yeux et fit :

_« - Vous venez de gagner quelque chose de rare elvellon… Montrez vous en digne car venant d'elle c'est une chose qu'elle n'offre pas si facilement… Je vais préparer les chevaux, nous repartirons d'ici peu… »_

Et il s'éloigna d'eux. Aragorn comprit alors que le geste de Gabrielle était à prendre avec respect. Il la sentit se détacher de lui, elle avait la tête baissée. D'un mouvement délicat, il la lui releva avec deux doigts.

« - J'essayerai d'en être digne _Brennil_… Tout ira ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Vous nous avez fait peur… Cela vous arrive t-il souvent ? »

« - D'habitude c'est en rêve… »

Aragorn hocha simplement la tête. Il se releva et l'aida à en faire autant.

« - Je ferai attention aux Orcs… »

Gabrielle ne répondit rien, mais en elle quelque chose sembla changer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de cet homme, ni pourquoi c'est vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée et encore moins pourquoi il était dans ces images qu'elle avait vu…

Et qui était cet autre elfe ?

Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux alors que les chevaux étaient à présent prêts. Linolen avait attaché ses affaires à sa monture, Aragorn grimpa sur la sienne, Linolen aida son amie et lui murmura :

_« - Tu vois… Personne n'est pareil… »_

Elle ne rajouta rien, elle prit les rênes et éperonna son cheval. La petite troupe amorça son départ. Aragorn plaça son cheval au côté droit de celui de Gabrielle et Linolen à gauche ainsi, elle avait une véritable escorte.

« - Je fais le chemin avec vous jusqu'à Rivendell… »

Et c'est magnifique sourire que lui offrit Gabrielle en retour….


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'ombre et la lumière.**

Le feu crépitait, tout était calme, sur les genoux d'Aragorn, Gabrielle reposait. Elle s'était endormie au beau milieu d'une conversation. Linolen la regarda avec un sourire affectueux alors que le rôdeur plaçait sur elle une couverture. Hadril, lui, avait les yeux clos et murmurait une complainte elfique.

« - Je crois qu'ils avaient raison… » Murmura Linolen.

Relevant la tête, Aragorn le regarda avec surprise.

« - Qui et à propos de quoi ? »

Linolen avait toujours les yeux posés sur Gabrielle.

« - La Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Cirdan… Ils avaient raison, je ne sais pas encore où tout ceci la mènera, ni ce qui a conduis la Dame des Bois Dorés à vouloir sa présence auprès d'elle. Mais je constate que depuis cinq jours elle a déjà changé… Pas à ses yeux, mais aux miens, elle a quelque chose en elle qui a évolué. »

Aragorn porta à son tour son regard sur la jeune elfe.

« - Vous savez Estel, je vis à ses côtés depuis 550 ans, et jamais je ne l'avais vu autant rire que depuis ces derniers jours, jamais non plus je ne l'avais vu faire autant d'effort pour surmonter ses craintes… »

Le guérisseur bu une gorgée dans son gobelet et continua :

« - Je suis guérisseur, je n'ai jamais pourtant réussit à la faire aller mieux… Pas physiquement mais émotionnellement. La guérison du corps parfois s'avère être insuffisante, et ayant développé avec elle une forte amitié, inconsciemment je ne voulais plus qu'elle souffre, qu'elle oublie… Mais, je me suis trompé. Cirdan et moi avons voulu la protéger, mais là tout deux nous avons peut être fait qu'empirer la situation… »

« - Je ne pense pas que vous ayez échoué… Elle est toujours en vie et malgré tout a eu la volonté de vivre, dans ce genre de situations ce n'est guère simple, bien que je ne puisse que deviner. Mais dites moi je suis venu quelque fois durant ma courte existence aux Havres, et jamais je ne l'avais aperçue jusqu'à ce jour. Comment est ce possible ? Il m'est pourtant arrivé de rester plusieurs jours… »

« - Gabrielle restait souvent dans ses appartements lors du passage d'étrangers, elle ne voulait pas ce mêler à eux. De même qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir du monde qui l'entourait mais là, je crois qu'elle nous a tous grandement étonné car elle a l'air plus informée que ce qu'elle ne dit… »

Gabrielle bougea légèrement, les deux hommes se turent. Aragorn vit Linolen fermer les yeux il eut un petit sourire. Il remonta la couverture sur Gabrielle et alluma sa pipe. Il se mit à penser à ces derniers jours. Linolen avait raison, quelque chose avait changé chez cette frêle elfe, enfin frêle, à ces mots il sourit en repensant à leur chevauchée. Depuis leur départ du premier campement, Gabrielle s'était effectivement un peu plus détendue, même si elle avait encore cette peur qui la rongeait. Mais elle faisait en sorte de ne pas la montrer. Aragorn lui parlait de choses et d'autres pour la distraire, essayant même de faire de l'humour ce qui la faisait rire et la détendait encore un peu plus. Seule ombre au tableau, ces rêves. Elle n'en parlait pas mais Linolen comme Aragorn savaient que quand elle se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur c'était qu'un de ses rêves l'avait encore dérangée. Le rôdeur avait bien essayé de la faire parler, mais il s'était retrouvé face à un mur de silence. Alors, il se contentait de la soulager comme il pouvait en la réconfortant à l'aide de paroles et de chansons…

Gabrielle leur avait aussi montré ses talents à l'épée. Un soir, lors de l'un de leur arrêts, Aragorn l'avait questionnée sur ses capacités à manier une arme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que non seulement elle avait les bases, mais qu'elle maniait son épée avec une facilité déconcertante… Tout comme l'avait été la phrase qu'elle avait lâche :

« - Je pensais pas me souvenir aussi bien de certains mouvements, mais j'ai des choses à revoir… »

Alors que tout avait été parfait… Aragorn avait été totalement surpris, et Linolen également.

Des bruits de pas firent sortir Aragorn de ses pensées. Il leva la tête alors que Hadril et Linolen se levaient eux aussi, ayant aussi entendu la rumeur, infime certe mais présente quand même… Se préparant à une quelconque attaque quelle ne fut pas leurs surprises de voir émerger des buissons, deux elfes sur leur chevaux.

« - Elladan ? Elrohir ? » Linolen baissa son arc tout comme Hadril.

Les deux elfes descendirent de leurs montures avec un sourire. Ils saluèrent leurs deux congénères et se tournèrent vers Aragorn. Elrohir s'approcha de lui alors que son frère lui restait en retrait.

« - Notre père nous a chargé de venir à votre rencontre. Il n'est pas tranquille avec les changements qui s'opèrent un peu partout en Terre du Milieu… »

Hadril retourna s'asseoir et Linolen hocha la tête. Elrohir lui était à présent agenouillé devant Gabrielle qui dormait comme une marmotte indifférente aux bruits. D'un geste tendre il releva une mèche qui était tombée sur le visage de la jeune elfe. Aragorn le regarda faire avec étonnement.

« - Vous la connaissez ? »

Elrohir soupira :

« - Oui… A Imladris nous la connaissons… C'est le souvenir d'un passé lointain, d'une lumière qui s'est éteinte il y a quelques années sans que l'on comprenne vraiment pourquoi… C'est le souvenir de fous rire et de courses, c'est l'amertume d'un départ et la tristesse d'une nouvelle… Elle n'a pas changé, enfin si peu… »

Elladan s'approcha à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« - Elle est grandement attendue à Imladris… Par notre père, par Arwen mais aussi par tout ceux qui l'ont connut et qui ne l'ont pas oublié malgré les années… »

Linolen ne parut pas surpris.

« - Cidran ma prévenu qu'il y a de ça quelques années, elle avait demeurée dans la cité de sa mère, donc qu'elle y connaît du monde. »

Une voix les tira tous de leur discussion.

« - Si il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est que l'on profite de mon sommeil pour parler de moi ! »

Aragorn tressaillit alors que Gabrielle ouvrait les yeux. Tournant la tête elle rencontra les prunelle des jumeaux d'Elrond et se releva brusquement.

Un silence se posa sur le campement, elle les regarda et baissa la tête comme soudain gênée.

Et c'est quand Elrohir la prit doucement dans ses bras et qu'elle répondit simplement à ce geste que chacun se détendit…

Dans la Dernière Maison Simple à Imladris, Elrond regardait par la fenêtre de sa bibliothèque. Le jour venait de se lever, il sentait qu'elle était non loin. Arwen le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - Inquiet ? »

Elrond tourna son regard vers sa fille bien-aimée.

« - Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'être… Pour elle il sera difficile de se retrouver là, la dernière fois s'était en compagnie de Laurelin, avant le drame. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir face à nous qui la connaissons pourtant. »

Arwen eut un regard triste à l'évocation du prénom de la mère de Gabrielle.

« - Ada, je ne sais pas non plus comment tout ceci évoluera. Mais il faut lui montrer que pour nous malgré les années rien n'a changé. Elle reste la fille de celle que vous avez élevé comme la votre et que je considérais comme ma sœur. Si l'ombre s'est en partie emparée d'elle, le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle soit de retour ici est peut être significatif de quelque chose ? Vous savez que Dame Galadriel ne fait jamais rien sans raison… »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris tourna les yeux vers sa fille et répondit doucement.

« - Retrouver la paix qu'elle a perdu et la confiance… Quand un Elfe est brisé ce n'est guère simple… »

Arwen prit une des mains de son père.

« - Mais nous y arriverons Ada… »

Elrond passa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa fille.

« - Ma fille, parfois j'en arrive à envier cette confiance que tu as en la vie… »

Elle lui répondit par un doux sourire. Sur un autre perron, regardant dans la même direction, un elfe blond semblait attendre quelque chose. Il fut tiré de sa méditation par une voix.

« - Et bien Haldir, te voilà bien pensif… »

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à un de ces congénères. Son visage resta impassible et il répondit :

« - Glorfindel… »

Le dénommé Glorfindel s'approcha à son tour du perron.

« - Les Bois Dorés te manquent tant que ça ? »

Haldir eut un mouvement d'épaule.

« - Non, je me demande simplement pourquoi je suis ici alors que ma place serait aux défenses de ma cité. »

« - Tu es ici sur la volonté de la Dame… »

« - Oui, j'en conviens bien que je me demande parfois si… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un groupe de cavaliers entra dans la cour de la cité elfique. Il se redressa de la balustrade où il s'était accoudé, et Glorfindel reprit en ce retournant :

« - Voilà pourquoi tu es là… »

Et il sortit de la pièce le laissant seul. Il observait toujours ces cavaliers. Ils semblaient tous être des elfes sauf un qu'il reconnut aisément en la personne d'Aragorn. L'un des autres cavaliers aidait le dernier à descendre de son cheval, celui-ci était encapuchonné, et on ne distinguait pas son visage. Il reconnut alors les jumeaux d'Elrond quand ils se retournèrent vers cette personne encapuchonnée.

Haldir se contenta de rester là à observer, intrigué par cette personne dont il ne distinguait pas les traits.

Quand le bruit des sabots retentit, Elrond regarda dans la direction de la cour. Arwen qui s'était assise en attendant se leva et le rejoignit. Ils restèrent là tout deux à observer ces cavaliers. Le visage d'Arwen s'illumina quand elle reconnut Aragorn, mais aussi ses frères. Elrond lui observait le dernier cavalier encore en selle. Ce fut Glorfindel que le tira de son observation.

« - Seigneur, ne devrions nous pas aller à leur rencontre ? »

Arwen regarda son père puis Glorfindel. Elrond hocha la tête et répondit :

« - Vous avez raison mon fidèle conseiller, allons y… »

Tout trois sortirent de la pièce.

Dans la cour, Linolen aida Gabrielle à descendre de cheval. Elle le remercia silencieusement et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était exactement pareil à ses souvenirs… Les maisons, les arbres, les fleurs, l'eau de la Bruinen qui résonnait comme un écho, l'air qu'on respirait, la chaleur ressentie… Elle tourna sur elle-même et commença à marcher. Linolen allait la suivre quand Elladan l'en empêcha.

« - Laissez là… »

Elle s'éloignait du groupe alors qu'Elrond arrivait en compagnie de Glorfindel et d'Arwen. Cette dernière eut un tendre sourire pour Aragorn et un regard bienveillant pour ses frères. Tous saluèrent le maître des lieux. Lui regardait la silhouette de Gabrielle disparaître derrière un des arbres. Il savait où elle allait…

« - Comment est elle ? » Questionna t-il doucement.

Ce fut Linolen qui répondit.

« - Elle est à la fois l'Ombre et la Lumière. D'apparence tranquille et sereine mais intérieurement apeurée et craintive… Cependant elle a fait nombre d'effort pour paraître bien, et à même réussit à donner son amitié à une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine… »

Aragorn eut un petit sourire. Linolen continua :

« - Mais elle a peu parlé d'elle, sauf les rares fois où nous avons évoqué certaines choses. De ce fait, nous ignorons tout de son état d'esprit mais il est facile de deviner qu'elle connaît en ce moment un véritable retour dans le passé qui la met face à certaines choses qu'elle voudrait oublier… »

Le seigneur d'Imladris hocha la tête.

« - Glorfindel, montre à ces gens les chambres qui ont été préparées pour eux. Arwen, je te laisse en compagnie d'Estel, je vais moi aller la voir… »

Chacun s'inclina face à Elrond et prit des directions diverses. Lui prit le chemin emprunté par Gabrielle quelques minutes avant.

Elle marchait lentement, comme poussée par quelque chose. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans une petite clairière où était visible une fraîche cascade. Là elle regarda autour d'elle et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs affluèrent rapidement… Des éclats de rires, des chutes, des batailles d'eau… Soudain elle rouvrit les paupières aux bruits infimes qu'elle entendit derrière elle. Cependant elle ne se retourna pas, sachant inconsciemment très bien qui était cette personne.

Elrond était à présent derrière elle. Il ne prononça pas une parole. Le silence s'installa et la voix de Gabrielle retentit enfin, douce et calme.

« - Je me souviens de jeux, ici dans cette clairière… D'une bataille d'eau et d'une robe salie… »

Il ne répondit pas mais s'approcha encore un peu.

« - Derniers instants d'innocence, derniers fous rires partagés… Rien n'est pareil à présent… Tout est différent… »

Elrond était maintenant à ses côtés et enfin elle se tourna vers lui, ôtant le capuchon de sa cape et libérant ainsi ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas attachés.

« - Je suis plus la même et vous n'avez plus les même préoccupations… Je ne voulais pas venir et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'est impossible de partir avec les premiers vaisseaux… N'ai-je pas déjà suffisamment donné et souffert ? »

Elrond observa le visage de Gabrielle, ses iris verts posaient en elle-même tant de questions, et ses traits portaient les marques d'un passé qui encore aujourd'hui la rongeait. Il lut en elle de la fatigue et de l'amertume ainsi que cette peur toujours là, toujours présente…

Il eut un mouvement vers elle, elle ne se déroba pas, ni même recula, sa voix résonna alors comme un murmure.

« - Que t'apporterai ton départ si tu n'es pas en paix avec toi-même ? Ici comme là bas tu serais aussi mal… Douce Gabrielle, fille de Laurelin, ne nous en veux pas de ne souhaiter que ton bien, même si cela arrive tard… »

Elle baissa la tête, elle sentit les bras du seigneur d'Imladris se refermer sur elle.

« - Laisse enfin ton cœur parler et surtout exprime enfin tes craintes et ta colère, personne ne t'en voudra bien au contraire… »

Sa tête se posa sur le torse d'Elrond, elle sentit le contact chaud de sa tunique et ce parfum qui le caractérisait.

« - Gabrielle, soit enfin la bienvenue à Imladris… Mon cœur se réjouit de te voir ici, fille de Laurelin… »

Il raffermit son étreinte. Gabrielle ferma les yeux.

« - Heureuse de vous revoir, Seigneur Elrond… » Répondit elle simplement.

Ils restèrent là un moment.

Haldir était toujours sur son balcon, il avait vu cette personne partir et peu de temps après Elrond la suivre. Il ne bougea pas, écoutant les oiseaux chanter, et quand ses yeux aperçurent deux silhouettes revenant sur ce chemin, il se redressa surpris. La personne qui accompagnait Elrond était une femme elfe. Magnifique si son regard ne se trompait pas. Cependant, il put apercevoir sur son visage un voile de tristesse insondable.

Au pied des marches qui menaient à la Dernière Maison simple se tenait Arwen et Aragorn. Quand cette dernière vit son père revenir en tenant Gabrielle par la taille, elle lâcha la main d'Aragorn et alla à leur devant.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment, Arwen lui sourit et tendit une main. Tremblante, Gabrielle la prit et elles se retrouvèrent vite dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elrond sourit et Aragorn préféra s'éloigner les laissant seuls.

_« - Sois la bienvenue ici, parmi les tiens Gabrielle… » _Murmura doucement Arwen.

Elles se séparèrent, Elrond offrant son bras à Gabrielle afin qu'elle entre enfin.

« - Tu dois être fatiguée par ce voyage, Arwen va te montrer là où tu logeras. On se retrouvera plus tard… »

Ils étaient arrivés à la croisé de différents couloirs. Elrond embrassa le front de Gabrielle et laissa sa fille en sa compagnie. Toute les deux se regardèrent et Arwen fit doucement.

« - C'est toujours la même chambre, elle n'a pas changer…Viens… »

Gabrielle suivit Arwen. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte que la fille d'Elrond ouvrit. Elle laissa Gabrielle entrer. Cette dernière fut surprise.

« - Exactement la même… »

Arwen posa une main sur l'épaule de Gabrielle.

« - Oui… Ta présence fut longtemps espérée… Je te laisse te rafraîchir, rejoint nous dès que tu en a envie… »

Elle se retira, la laissant seule. Elle vit son sac sur une chaise et sentit soudain un poids énorme sur son cœur. Elle ôta sa cape et s'assit sur le lit, passant une main sur son visage. Elle finit par s'allonger, elle resta un moment à regarder le plafond et finit par fermer les yeux…


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Bonjours à tous!

Bien alors une petite annonce avant la grande! Voilà mes six premiers chapitres reformulés, comme promis, ensuite le chapitre 7 viendra dans l'après midi! (je le termine là...) Et une dernière chose, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai pas mis la traduction des termes elfiques de mon chapitre "Improbable rencontre", je le ferai aussi dans l'annonce du 7.

Voilà à tout à l'heure mais n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si mes chapitres sont mieux ainsi...

Bizzzz

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Contre coup…**

La nuit était à présent tombée. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel sans nuage et la cité elfique rayonnait de lumières et de bruits de chants. Dans une grande salle de la Dernière Maison Simple, Elrond accueillait ses visiteurs pour une soirée conviviale. Linolen et Hadril était enchantés de ce retrouver là, Imladris ayant une excellente réputation en ce qui concernait ses soirées ! Tout les trois parlaient, quand Aragorn vêtu d'une façon totalement différente entra en compagnie d'Arwen, sous le regard sévère d'Elrond. Cette dernière dans une magnifique robe bleue était plus que ravissante. Une table était dressée et chacun se dirigea vers elle et s'y assit. Les discutions allaient bon train mais une chaise restait vide. Elrond regarda tout comme Linolen à plusieurs reprise vers l'entrée, mais rien… Il était sombre et pensif alors que le visage de Linolen lui reflétait de l'inquiétude…

De son côté, Gabrielle était étendue sur son lit. Quelqu'un l'avait couverte et lui avait retiré ses chaussures. Ses yeux clos et son visage paisible lui donnait l'air d'être sereine. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Elle se sentit d'abords déboussolée et regardait autour d'elle apeurée. Elle ne parvenait pas à situer où elle était, ni comment elle était arrivée là, son esprit était encore embrumé par les rêves où s'étaient mêlés ses cauchemars habituels. La pièce était sombre et elle se leva précipitamment regardant encore autour d'elle.

« - Je suis pas aux Havres… Où suis-je ? »

Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, sa démarche était incertaine et la peur qui était en elle refit surface plus puissante que jamais. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, quelque chose lui dit qu'elle devait partir… Loin… Très loin…

« - Cirdan où es tu ? » Murmura t-elle en s'accrochant à un mur.

Elle était perdue entre la réalité et ses rêves, ne voyant pas où ses pas la menaient. Tout ce que son esprit lui disait c'était :

_Il te faut fuir loin… Tu n'es pas à ta place ici…_

Elle se trouvait à présent dans les longs couloirs d'Imladris, ces cheveux étaient en bataille sur son dos et son regard lui était vide. Elle se tenait aux murs pour ne pas tomber, tremblante.

Haldir sortit de ses appartements en vue de se rendre dans la grande salle rejoindre les autres car après tout lui aussi était invité du Seigneur Elrond. Il avait été intrigué par cette femme elfe qu'il avait vu cet après midi et y avait pensé un long moment. Il s'apprêtait à descendre quand une silhouette attira son attention. Il vit qu'elle vacillait, se retenait aux murs et parfois de sa main semblait chasser des choses devant elle. Intrigué, il alla dans sa direction et la suivit. Il la vit trembler et l'entendit murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles.

Elle avançait péniblement, partir, fuir, aller n'importe où mais surtout loin d'ici… Loin de cette forêt… Non elle ne devait pas rester…

Elle arriva devant des marches mais ne les vit pas, Haldir non loin les remarqua, accéléra son allure et au moment où elle vacillait de plus belle et allait tomber deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent à la taille et la basculèrent en arrière.

Tout ce passa vite, très vite, elle sentit deux bras autour de sa taille, un contact trop rapproché avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle n'avait toujours pas émergée et commença à se débattre comme une furie.

« - Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! »

Elle se tordait dans tout les sens sous le regard perplexe d'Haldir qui la maintenait toujours par la taille.

« - Mais calmez vous ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal voyons vous alliez… »

Mais elle se débattait de plus belle, donnant des coups dans le vide comme si elle combattait quelque chose d'invisible. Elle finit par les faire tomber au sol… Il se retrouva sur le dos sonné, elle en profita pour s'éloigner et se réfugier dans un coin sombre, les genoux contre son torse, ses cheveux en bataille, son regard vide et son corps tremblant. Elle murmurait des paroles en ce balançant.

« - Allez vous en, laissez moi… Partez … Partez me touchez pas… »

Haldir se releva, légèrement sonné. Il secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau autour de lui pour l'apercevoir dans ce coin dans un état proche de la crise de nerf. Doucement il s'approcha, il arriva devant elle et s'agenouilla à son niveau. Il s'aperçut alors du vide de ses yeux, approchant une main devant le visage de la jeune femme, il la passa devant ces yeux mais elle ne cilla pas.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et fronça les yeux. Là, il observa mieux son visage et reconnut celle qui était avec Elrond cet après midi et qui l'avait tant intrigué… Il s'assit en face d'elle et réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas décemment la laisser comme ça. Avec une certaine douceur qu'il ne lui était pourtant pas connu, il ôta sa cape et la passa sur les épaules de Gabrielle. Elle frissonna. Puis il commença à fredonner doucement un chant elfique espérant la calmer. Elle se balançait toujours mais avait à présent les yeux clos. Il la sentit se décontracter au bout de quelques minutes. Il finit son chant et l'observa, le sommeil l'avait apparemment prise : elle ne se balançait plus et sa tête avait basculé sur le côté.

A ce moment, un elfe passa. Haldir se releva et l'interpella :

« - Pardonnez moi, pouvez vous aller prévenir le Seigneur Elrond que cette personne a eut un léger problème, je souhaiterais la ramener chez elle si par hasard vous savez où elle est installée ? »

L'elfe regarda Gabrielle au sol puis Haldir et répondit :

« - Je vais prévenir le Seigneur Elrond, la dame Gabrielle a été installée au bout de ce couloir, la dernière chambre à droite… »

Haldir le remercia, il partit en direction de la grande salle. Il se rebaissa, souleva avec douceur Gabrielle et l'emporta vers ses appartements. Il y arriva après avoir longé le couloir. La porte était entre ouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur et la mena jusque son lit. Là, avec toujours autant de douceur il la déposa. Immédiatement il la vit se mettre en boule, ses bras se refermant autour de ses genoux. Il ramena sur elle une couverture et remarqua alors des larmes coulant de ses yeux clos. Ses lèvres bougèrent et un murmure en sortit :

« - Ne me faites pas de mal je vous en supplie… Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plait… »

Il n'osa faire de geste vers elle mais s'agenouilla et la regarda, elle tremblait encore. Il préféra rester sans faire un mouvement de peur de l'effrayer d'avantage. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Elrond…

Dans la grande salle l'elfe chargé du message entra avec rapidité. Elrond était en pleine discussion avec Glorfindel. Aragorn se trouvait non loin d'eux et écoutait les paroles de Linolen. Il s'approcha et se pencha vers le Seigneur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage d'Elrond se tendit et il se leva précipitamment. Les conversations se turent, le seigneur ne prononça pas un mot mais sortit de la salle avec derrière lui cet elfe.

Linolen le regarda, son visage s'assombrit. Aragorn posa une main sur son bras.

« - Laissez lui du temps mon Ami. Elle en aura besoin, et ici elle ne risque rien… »

Le guérisseur ne répondit rien, mais n'était guère rassuré.

Elrond traversa les couloirs avec rapidité, il pénétra dans la chambre de Gabrielle après avoir demandé à l'elfe d'aller lui chercher son nécessaire à guérison. Il trouva Haldir agenouillé face au visage de Gabrielle. Cette dernière tremblait et pleurait en murmurant toujours les mêmes paroles :

« - Ne me faites pas de mal je vous en supplie… Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plait… »

Entendant des bruits de pas, Haldir se releva, Elrond fut à ses côtés rapidement.

« - Que s'est il passé ? »

Haldir s'inclina et répondit :

« - Je l'ai trouvée ainsi dans le couloir, le regard hagard, comme perdue, elle allait tomber dans les escaliers, je l'ai retenue et elle s'est violemment débattue me faisant ainsi tomber au sol. Là elle s'est recroquevillée dans un coin sombre et répétait ces paroles… Elle n'était pas consciente comme enfermée dans son rêve…Où plutôt son cauchemar, j'ai essayé de la calmer, j'y suis parvenu et l'ai mené ici en vous faisant appeler. Et depuis elle pleure et répète inlassablement ces paroles que vous entendez… »

Elrond acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Il toucha le front de Gabrielle.

« - Elle est brûlante… »

D'un geste paternel, il effleura doucement son visage et lui murmura :

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas Gabby, ici personne ne te veut du mal… Tu es en sécurité, calme toi… Ecoute ma voix et calme toi… »_

L'elfe revint avec le nécessaire à soigner, Haldir le prit, le salua et ce dernier sortit. Il posa le tout sur la table de nuit, quelque chose en lui le forçait à rester.

« - S'il vous plait Haldir, préparer moi un peu de sauge dans de l'eau et un linge humide. »

Il s'exécuta et prépara la décoction demandée par Elrond qui la main toujours sur la joue de Gabrielle essayait de la réconforter en elfique. Il tendit le verre qu'Elrond prit.

_« - Je vais te faire boire quelque chose, c'est pour ta fièvre et pour t'apaiser un peu… C'est pour ton bien… »_

Soulevant la tête de la jeune elfe, il plaça le rebord du verre sur les lèvres. Elle but le contenu toujours tremblante.

_« - C'est bien, encore un peu… Voilà… »_

Il reposa la tête une fois le verre vide, le redonnant à Haldir se dernier lui tendit le linge humide qu'Elrond plaça sur le front de Gabrielle. Elle ouvrit enfin de nouveau les yeux. Elle rencontra les prunelles sombres d'Elrond.

« - J'ai essayé…Mais je n'ai pas réussi… Ils étaient trop nombreux, je n'ai rien pu faire… Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tuée ? Pourquoi ? »

Elrond la regarda, ses yeux brûlaient de fièvre. Haldir ne comprenait rien mais fut surpris du geste du maître d' Imladris. Ce dernier se leva, s'assit dos au mur, souleva la tête de Gabrielle et la posa sur ses genoux et se mit à caresser doucement ces cheveux.

« - Shtttt… Tout ira bien calme toi… »

« - Je n'ai pas pu, je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai pas pu…Ils sont encore là, je les sens encore… »

« - Non Gabrielle, ils ne sont pas là, ici personne ne te veux du mal… Shtttt… »

Il fit un signe de la tête à Haldir pour qu'il se rapproche. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

« - Allez dans la grande salle et demandez à Linolen de me rejoindre, prévenez aussi Arwen. »

Haldir s'inclina :

« - De suite seigneur Elrond. »

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement. Sur les genoux d'Elrond, Gabrielle referma les yeux. Elle tremblait encore mais la présence du seigneur la calma un peu. La fièvre était elle, bien là. Une douleur trop longtemps enfouie et qui rejaillissait aujourd'hui intacte la consumait émotionnellement et ça, Elrond ne pouvait rien faire à part l'aider à enfin exorciser cette douleur…

Haldir pénétra dans la grande salle à grandes enjambés, il se dirigea vers Arwen vu qu'il ne connaissait pas Linolen.

« - Dame Arwen… »

Elle se leva, il s'inclina.

« - Haldir, un problème ? »

Aragorn qui était revenu à ses côtés se leva à son tour en voyant le visage fermé du gardien.

« - Votre père vous réclame Dame, ainsi que la personne qui se nomme Linolen…. »

Le visage d'Arwen se ferma et Aragorn se tourna vers la fenêtre où se tenait le guérisseur qui regardait le ciel étoilé.

« - Gabrielle ? » Interrogea doucement Arwen.

Haldir hocha la tête. Aragorn posa son bras sur celui de l'elfe et fit :

« - Je vais le prévenir, nous vous rejoignons… »

Il se dirigea vers le guérisseur alors qu'Arwen suivit Haldir.

Quand Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule, Linolen se retourna, il n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus : le visage d'Aragorn exprimait asser. Il fit simplement :

« - Allons y… »

Et ils sortirent à leur tour…

Dans la chambre de Gabrielle, Elrond était toujours dans la même position. Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire revenir Gabrielle dans le monde réel, mais les gémissements qu'elle émettait parfois lui montrait qu'elle était enfermée dans son mal-être. Quand Arwen entra en compagnie d'Haldir, elle trouva son père dans cette position, elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, le visage grave, Haldir lui resta en retrait au pied du lit. Linolen entra peu de temps après suivit par Aragorn. Lorsqu'il vit la position de Gabrielle et les visages d'Arwen et d'Elrond, il s'arrêta net. Relevant la tête, le Seigneur d'Imladris aperçut le regard de Linolen, il prononça alors ces quelques mots :

« - C'est un contre coup que ni vous ni moi n'aurions pu prévoir… Son retour ici a éveillé des choses trop longtemps enfouies… »

Linolen serra les poings, Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule.

« - J'aurais du m'en douter… »

« - Non Linolen… Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit ainsi, il vaut mieux que cela se passe maintenant que nous sommes tous là, plutôt que dans quelques jours où elle n'aurait plus eu de personnes qu'elle connaît aussi bien autour d'elle… »

Linolen s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit sur le rebord. Il regarda Gabrielle avec tristesse.

« - Elle a de la fièvre ? »

« - Oui, probablement due aux émotions qui ont ressurgit intactes comme si elle venait de vivre ces événements. Elle passera rapidement, je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus. Par contre, sa dénégation des faits m'inquiète au plus haut point… J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre en elle et qu'il nous faille tous être patients, je ne peux que deviner mais je souhaite qu'elle en parle enfin… Après 550 ans je crois qu'il est grand temps que cette plaie encore ouverte cicatrise enfin… »

Elrond jeta un œil sur Arwen qui avait pris une des mains de Gabrielle dans la sienne et la caressait. Au pied du lit, Haldir se trouvait aux côtés d'Aragorn qui observait la scène à la fois inquiet et perplexe.

Quelques minutes passèrent, la respiration de Gabrielle redevint normale, Arwen reposa délicatement la main sur le lit, Elrond souleva sa tête doucement et la reposa sur les oreillers. Il remonta sur elle les couvertures alors que Linolen se relevait. Passant sa main sur son front, Elrond replongea le linge dans l'eau fraîche et l'y remit.

« - Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit. Il est préférable, je crois, qu'elle ne soit pas seule à son réveil. »

Linolen reprit :

« - Je peux le faire si vous voulez… »

« - Non Linolen, vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos et je crois que vous êtes trop proche d'elle pour certaines choses… Aller… »

Elrond fit un signe de la tête à Arwen qui alla vers Linolen et le prit par le bras. Ce dernier essaya de résister mais dut se résoudre et ils sortirent. Aragorn s'inclina et les rejoignit alors qu'Haldir lui passa sur le côté gauche du lit, prit une chaise et s'assit sous le regard d'Elrond.

« - Je reste à vos côtés, ainsi vous pourrez me parler de cette jeune personne, que je suis censé devoir ramener chez nous… »

Prenant une autre chaise, Elrond s'y assit à son tour, regardant tantôt Gabrielle, tantôt Haldir.

« - Que souhaitez vous savoir Haldir ? »

« - Tout… »

* * *

A Suivre...

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

_**Coucou à tous!**_

**_Et le voilà! Tout frais tout beau et tout exclusif, mon chapitre 7! J'ais eu du mal à le finr!lol J'espère que ça vous plaira vraiment... Je met aussi ici les termes elfiques du quatrième chapitre. Autre chose, quand les personnages parlent en italique c'est de l'efique évidement!_**

**_Voilà encore bonne année à vous et vive les reviews!_**

**_Isabelle_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voici les termes elfiques du quatrième chapitre et leurs tarductions.**_

_**Elvellon Ami(e)**_

_**Neth brennil Jeune demoiselle**_

_**Brennil Demoiselle**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Accepter.

Le jour pointait ses rayons sur la cité elfique, le calme y régnait et l'on pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter leurs complaintes douces et chaleureuses.

Haldir refermait la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle, il venait de passer une bonne partie de la nuit en compagnie du seigneur Elrond, la veillant et apaisant sa fièvre encore présente. Ce dernier lui avait demandé d'aller se reposer un peu. Il était donc à présent sur le seuil de la porte quand une douce voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? »

Il se retourna et vit Arwen vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu foncé au reflet argenté, son visage reflétait une certaine inquiétude et elle portait dans ses mains un plateau qui contenait quelques nourritures.

« - Sa fièvre est toujours là mais moins puissante, votre père la veille encore attendant son réveil. »

L'Etoile du Soir hocha la tête et fit :

« - Je vais déposer ce plateau, pouvez-vous m'attendre ? »

Haldir hocha la tête alors qu'Arwen ouvrait la porte et s'engouffrait dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres et contempla l'horizon, les paroles du Seigneur Elrond se bousculant dans sa tête. Il fut tiré de ses songes par la main d'Arwen sur son bras.

« - Faisons quelques pas voulez-vous ? »

Tous deux se mirent à marcher en silence. Leurs pas les menèrent vers un calme petit jardin. Arwen soupira et fit doucement :

« - A voir votre visage, je déduis que père vous a parlé… »

Haldir regarda Arwen et hocha la tête.

« - Effectivement dame, votre père m'a expliqué certaines choses. »

La voix de la fille d'Elrond reprit :

« - Gabrielle est la fille de Laurelin que je considérais comme ma sœur, nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble… Quand les événements se sont produits, j'étais en Lorien, je m'en souviens… Jusqu'à ce que Cirdan nous annonce que Gabrielle était encore en vie, nous croyions qu'elle aussi avait quitté ce monde… Je n'oublierais jamais la douleur muette de mon père, ni le regard peinée de ma Grand-mère… »

Elle s'assit sur un petit banc, les oiseaux chantaient toujours, Haldir perçut cette douleur muette, la même qu'il avait sentit chez le seigneur Elrond au cours de la nuit.

« - Ce qui m'étonne, fit-il, c'est de voir que malgré tout ça elle est encore en vie, qu'elle ne ce soit pas laissée mourir après avoir vécu tout ceci… »

Arwen leva sur son vis à vis un regard brillant.

« - Il est vrai que les elfes survivent rarement à ce genre de choses… Mais il y a chez Gabrielle une forte volonté de vivre, même si elle-même l'ignore totalement. Le fait qu'elle ait eu le courage de rapatrier les corps de ses parents, et surtout le fait qu'elle se soit en partie reconstruite après ça. Par des lettres venant des Havres nous avons suivi de loin sa guérison, mais il nous a semblé, enfin à mon père surtout, que les choses n'étaient pas aux mieux… Linolen est souvent venu par ici et à plusieurs reprises s'est entretenu avec mon père, il est alors apparu clairement que si elle était guérie physiquement, il n'en allait pas de même émotionnellement… »

« - Mais comment a t-elle pu vivre ainsi pendant 550 ans ? C'est impensable qu'elle soit arrivée à supporter autant de choses… »

« - Inconsciemment Cirdan et Linolen ont voulu l'épargner, et elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même… »

Haldir détourna la tête et leva son regard sur l'étendue de forêt qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il resta un moment ainsi, essayant d'assimiler les paroles d'Elrond puis celles d'Arwen. Il secoua la tête, puis se retourna. L'Etoile du Soir était face à lui debout. Ses cheveux encadrant son visage aux traits si délicats.

« - Je pense que Père ne devrait pas tarder à sortir à présent. Vous devriez aller vous reposer un moment car il n'est pas improbable que Gabrielle veuille vous rencontrer… »

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire avant de le quitter et de disparaître dans les méandres des couloirs. Haldir soupira et quitta, pensif, ce petit endroit en vue de se rafraîchir.

Dans la chambre de Gabrielle cette dernière bougea légèrement. Sa tête bascula à droite puis à gauche avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. A ses côtés se tenait Elrond qui en la voyant s'agiter s'était rapproché.

« - Calme-toi… Tout va bien… »

Gabrielle parut un instant désarçonnée et essaya de se relever mais une migraine lui vrilla les tempes. Elrond la maintint étendue.

« - Tu es encore un peu fiévreuse Gabrielle. Reste étendue et surtout calme-toi. »

D'un geste doux il lui passa un linge humide sur les tempes.

« - Je… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - A ton avis ? » Lui répondit le Seigneur elfe.

Elle referma les yeux et soupira.

« - Je n'ai aucun souvenir… »

Mais Elrond ne fut pas dupe, il prit une des mains de la jeune elfe et reprit :

« - Bien sur que si, tu te souviens, comme à chaque fois que ces cauchemars te prennent. Gabrielle regarde-moi… »

Elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Elrond tendit une main vers sa joue et la força à tourner la tête d'un geste aussi sec que fut sa voix quand il reprit :

« - Ouvre tes yeux et ose me redire que tu ne te souviens de rien. Gabrielle ! »

Les paupières de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent doucement des larmes y perlèrent.

« - Tu sais Gabrielle, tu n'as aucune raison de tout garder pour toi… Je veux bien concevoir que ce que tu vis est difficile et même plus encore, mais ne crois tu pas qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'exorciser certaines choses ? »

Il la sentit se crisper. Elle referma les yeux pour ainsi fuir le regard inquisiteur d'Elrond. Ce dernier émit un faible soupir, se leva et la laissa seule.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir au moment où Linolen et Aragorn arrivaient pour prendre des nouvelles. Quand Linolen aperçut le visage du Seigneur d'Imladris, il se tendit encore plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

« - Comment est-elle ? »

Elrond se tourna vers lui et d'une voix sans timbre répondit :

« - Laissez-la seule, je ne veux qu'aucun d'entre-vous aille la voir pour le moment… »

Linolen tressaillit :

« - Mais, je … »

Il le coupa vivement :

« - Non Linolen ! Pour le moment laissez-la seule, ce n'est pas une suggestion mais un ordre ! Elle doit le rester à point c'est tout. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il partit. Linolen le regarda avant de reporter son regard sur la porte close. Aragorn à ses côtés posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas… »

« - Il le faut, Elrond sait ce qu'il fait… Venez… »

Tout deux partirent, Aragorn soutenant comme il pouvait un Linolen un peu perdu. Dans sa chambre, Gabrielle avait entendue les échanges, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Se redressant, elle passa une main sur son visage et frissonna, elle sentait qu'elle avait encore un peu de fièvre mais qu'importe à ce moment précis plus rien ne lui apportait. Repoussant les couvertures elle se risqua à mettre un pied au sol. Sa tête lui tourna mais elle continua ses mouvements. Une fois debout elle regarda autour d'elle et attrapa un châle qui était posé sur le bas du lit. Le posant sur ses épaules, elle se dirigea vers un des balcons et s'assit là sur une des chaises qui s'y trouvait. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage aux maigres couleurs et ses yeux exprimaient une peur et une tristesse sans borne. Elle ramena vers elle ses genoux et passa ses bras autour. Ses yeux fixèrent un point vague à l'horizon alors que les larmes se remirent à couler. Brusquement elle enfouit sa tête au creux de ses genoux et de lourds sanglots s'échappèrent…

Haldir, après s'être rafraîchi, se décida de retourner voir comment allait Gabrielle, il pensait qu'elle devait toujours se trouver en compagnie du Seigneur Elrond. Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit les sanglots et ne sut quoi faire. Si ses sens ne le trompaient pas, Elrond n'était plus là et elle était seule. Devait-il rester là à attendre où partir la laissant seule ou bien entrer et voir ? Il penchait aisément pour la seconde option mais quelque chose en lui lui indiqua le contraire et après avoir frappé, il pénétra dans la chambre.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et il trouva l'objet de ces sanglots. Doucement il approcha.

Surtout ne pas la brusquer… Pensa t-il.

Mais l'effet qu'il voulut produire ne se passa pas comme il le souhaitait. A peine fit-il un pas de plus que Gabrielle se redressa rapidement.

« - Bonjours Demoiselle… » Se risqua t-il malgré le fait qu'apparemment la situation était tendue.

Elle se leva et se tint droite de dos n'offrant pas ainsi la vue de son visage à cet elfe de la gente masculine de surcroît. Aucun son ne sortit cependant de ses lèvres.

Haldir continua se sentant comme encouragé par le silence.

« - Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté. La situation d'hier ne nous l'a pas permis. »

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas, il la vit frissonner et baisser la tête mais toujours aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« - Je me nomme Haldir de Lorien, et je… »

« - Et vous devriez sortir de ma chambre… » Fut les première paroles qu'il entendit de Gabrielle. Le ton était froid sans timbre.

Un instant décontenancé, Haldir se reprit rapidement et essaya de rester le plus aimable possible.

« - Je venais m'enquérir de votre état, mais visiblement vous allez mieux ! »

De nouveau aucune réponse. Il soupira et continua :

« - Je repasserai quand vous serez… »

Cette fois Gabrielle se retourna vivement, à ce geste Haldir eut un pas de recul car le visage qui s'offrait à lui n'avait rien d'elfique… Les traits de Gabrielle étaient déformés par la colère mais aussi par la peur, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et elle secouait la tête.

« - Vous ne repasserez pas, je n'ai nullement besoin qu'on s'enquiert ainsi de ma santé. Je ne vous connais pas et ne désire pas le vouloir davantage ! Alors oui sortez mais ne revenez plus ce n'est pas nécessaire ni pour vous, ni pour moi ! »

Sa voix était devenue dure mais son visage exprimait tant de choses que le gardien en fut à la fois surpris et étonné. Il la regarda ainsi elle paraissait fragile malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de paraître dure et froide.

« - Pardonnez-moi demoiselle… Je vais vous laissez… »

Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion mais intérieurement Haldir était soufflé par tant de négation chez une seule personne. Il se retourna et sans ajouter un mot sortit de la pièce la laissant de nouveau seule. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les larmes ne reviennent et c'est doucement qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol, les mains sur le visage, de lourds sanglots la parcourant de nouveau.

Derrière la porte, Haldir l'entendit mais cette fois, il reprit son chemin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans sa bibliothèque, Elrond regardait pensivement Linolen et Aragorn qui parlaient. Ils étaient tous deux assis dans un petit jardin et visiblement le rôdeur écoutait attentivement le guérisseur des Havres qui semblait parler. Ce fut Arwen qui le tira de ses pensées.

« - Ada… Elle n'est pas bien… »

Elrond ferma les yeux un bref instant et répondit :

« - Je sens sa détresse, je sais qu'elle est mal mais comment l'aider si elle le refuse ? »

Arwen se rapprocha de son père et posa une main douce sur son bras.

« - Elle ne le refuse pas, elle est juste enfermée dans sa propre douleur. Essayez juste un instant de vous mettre à sa place… Ada, aidez-la… »

Elrond eut un tendre regard pour sa fille, l'embrassa sur le front et se détacha d'elle la laissant ainsi seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle se rapprocha du balcon et vit Aragorn et Linolen. Un tendre sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Puis elle leva ses yeux vers les étoile et y vit la plus scintillante de toute. Elberteth…

_« - Aidez-la… »_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Gabrielle était toujours au sol, la tête dans ses mains, pleurant. Soudain elle sentit deux bras se refermer autour d'elle. Elle reconnut les étoffes d'Elrond et s'y raccrocha.

« - Je n'y arriverai jamais… »

Il lui répondit doucement.

« - L'hiver ne perdure pas indéfiniment mon enfant… Si tu le laisses passer en acceptant ce qu'il apporte alors au printemps tu n'en seras que plus forte… »

Il la berça et un murmure lui répondit :

« - Je me souviens de tout… De leurs mains sur moi, de leurs souffles. Je n'arrive pas à oublier et pourtant j'essaie. Comment le pourrai-je alors que je sens continuellement ses choses comme si elles se reproduisaient en boucle ? »

Elrond caressa ses cheveux conscients qu'une chose essentielle se passait.

« - Toujours ces mains, le froid qui m'envahit et cette douleur ressentie… La noirceur et encore et toujours cette douleur… J'aurai voulu mourir… J'ai honte, je me sens sale et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu… »

Elle se blottit un peu plus.

« - Comme une moins que rien, ils m'ont traitée comme une moins que rien. A leurs yeux je n'étais qu'une femme et ils avaient visiblement besoin que de ça… J'ai mal, je voudrais ne plus jamais ressentir ça, ne plus jamais voir ça, ne plus jamais… »

Ses sanglots devinrent plus lourds, Elrond la berça, enfin elle avait parlé. Le silence tomba juste entrecoupé par les sanglots de Gabrielle.

« - J'ai mal… Et jamais je n'arriverai à oublier… »

« -Non… Tu n'oublieras pas, mais tu finiras par accepter… Tu as déjà fait un grand pas aujourd'hui et tu peux te dire que le chemin que tu commences à fouler est celui qui te mènera vers la paix… »

La voix d'Elrond était murmure.

« - Je vais te soulever et te ramener à ton lit. Tu vas te reposer, tu en as besoin…Ensuite tu feras ce que ton cœur te dira. »

Il la souleva, elle s'accrocha à lui. Tendrement il la coucha et la borda et c'est rapidement qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Elrond resta un moment à l'observer. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et quand il sortit de la chambre et qu'il recroisa Linolen en compagnie d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, c'est avec un visage confiant qu'il leur annonça :

« - Le chemin est tracé, à elle, à présent, de le fouler et au vu des derniers événements, elle a commencé à le prendre et s'est enfin libérée d'une partie de son fardeau… Vous pouvez aller la voir Linolen… »

Et sans un mot de plus il les laissa. Linolen entra et c'est Arwen qui referma la porte derrière lui.

_« - Estel ? Venez, allons marcher un moment… »_

Aragorn offrit son bras à l'Etoile du Soir et ensemble s'éloignèrent.

Linolen lui était au chevet de Gabrielle. Il caressa sa tête qu'elle tourna dans son sommeil. Prenant une de ses mains, il la serra avant de s'asseoir la gardant dans la sienne…

_« - Je vais pouvoir partir alors… »_ Murmura t-il.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir à tous!

Et en voici un autre tout frais tout neuf. Ce sera le dernier avant une bonne semaine car je suis en partiel donc j'aurai pas bien le temps d'aller sur l'ordi... Mais je me rattraperai!

Bonne lecture, merci pour les reviews, à mes deux fidèles, elles se reconnaitront...

Et j'ai une question: Auriez vous une idée de nom pour l'épée de Gabrielle?

Je vous embrasse

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une si petite flamme.**

Un chant d'oiseau, c'est ce qui réveilla Gabrielle en ce début d'après midi. Elle était confortablement blottie dans ses couvertures et la douce mélodie de l'animal l'apaisa encore un peu plus. Elle se redressa, ses cheveux autour d'elle n'étaient pas des plus soigneusement coiffés. S'étirant, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard rieur de Linolen.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa tête dessus.

« - On ne dira pas sereine mais presque… »

Sa voix était murmure et ses yeux verts étaient encore un peu rougis. Linolen se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« - Désires-tu aller te promener un peu ? Cela te fera du bien et nous pourrons ainsi parler un moment. »

Gabrielle l'observa, il lui sembla alors qu'il avait les traits tirés.

« - Bien, je ne suis pas contre. Laisse-moi alors le temps de me vêtir et je te rejoins. »

Se levant, il frôla de sa main une des joues de la jeune elfe.

« - Prends ton temps, je serai dans le jardin. »

Puis il sortit la laissant seule. Gabrielle rabattit les couvertures et se leva. Ses pieds frôlèrent le sol frais ce qui la fit frissonner. Et c'est doucement qu'elle passa dans le petit cabinet de toilette afin de se rafraîchir. Quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait un peignoir et elle s'assit à la coiffeuse. Observant son reflet, elle laissa ses mains parcourir son visage. Ses yeux portaient encore la trace des récents événements et son teint pâle accentuait les cernes qu'elle avait encore.

Accepter… Pensa-t-elle.

Elle saisit une brosse et commença à coiffer sa chevelure brune.

Je le dois mais c'est si dur…

Les nattant à la mode elfique c'est-à-dire deux petites tresses des deux côtés de ses tempes qui allaient jusque derrière sa tête et se rejoignaient en une seule, elle laissa le reste détaché ce qui n'était pas en son habitude.

Puis elle se leva et chercha du regard son sac pour y prendre une robe. Elle ne le vit nulle part mais ses yeux aperçurent une armoire. Elle secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers cette dernière qu'elle ouvrit.

J'aurai dû m'en douter…

A l'intérieur on pouvait y trouver ses toilettes bien sûr mais aussi des tenues ajoutées par une personne qui connaissait très bien ses goûts.

Arwen…

Prenant une des étoffes elle sourit et referma l'armoire en vue de la passée. Une fois fait, elle se regarda dans le miroir qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. La robe était toute simple mais rendait Gabrielle très belle. D'un bleu pâle, elle était accentuée au niveau du décolleté par un bandeau d'étouffe bleu nuit. Les manches étaient évasées et d'une étoffe plus fine mais toujours bleue, on aurait dit un léger voilage. Elle passa une ceinture dorée à sa taille, cette dernière représentait des motifs complexes. A son cou son fidèle pendentif qui brillait dans la lumière du jours. En se regardant de nouveau, elle eut un vague sourire. Elle ne chaussa rien à ses pieds et se décida enfin a sortir.

Elle refermait la porte de sa chambre quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« - Je vois que vous avez l'air mieux demoiselle… »

Se retournant elle reconnu Aragorn qui avançait vers elle avec un sourire. Gabrielle le salua d'un mouvement de la tête.

« - Oui, je dirai que ça va même si ce n'est pas encore … »

Mais elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase sous le regard perplexe d'Aragorn. Derrière lui, une silhouette se dessina et Gabrielle le reconnut aisément. Elle baissa la tête alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

Ne comprenant pas cette réaction, Aragorn eut le réflexe de se tourner et aperçut à son tour la silhouette d'…

« -…Haldir ! Heureux de vous voir en ce jour ! »

L'elfe blond s'approcha des deux personnes et perçut mieux celle qui accompagnait le rôdeur. Il eut un mouvement de surprise et parut intrigué de la réaction de la jeune femme.

« - Aragorn… »

Il le salua avant de regarder Gabrielle qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Aragorn lui faisait aller ses yeux de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

« - Je crois que vous vous connaissez non ? » Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« - Effectivement nous nous connaissons où devrai-je dire, je connais cette demoiselle pour avoir entendu parler d'elle à de nombreuses reprises… Et pour autre chose aussi… »

La gêne de Gabrielle accentua, elle se souvenait très bien des événements et aussi de ses paroles blessantes prononcées quelques heures plus tôt à l'encontre de cette personne. Haldir sentit cette gêne et décida de passer outre.

« - Mais nous n'avons pas encore eut l'honneur de nous présenter mutuellement avec ces évènements… »

Elle tordait ses mains et ne relevait pas la tête, quand Haldir tendit une des siennes vers elle et qu'il en prit une, elle osa enfin relever la tête. Le gardien de Lorien serra cette main tremblante et fit.

« - Je suis passablement rassuré de vous voir mieux Demoiselle… »

« - Gabrielle… répondit-elle d'une voix aussi tremblante que sa main, je me nomme Gabrielle… »

Haldir hocha la tête.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle, je me nomme pour ma part Haldir, et permettez-moi de vous dire ceci… Vous êtes ravissante ainsi… »

Il porta à ses lèvres la main de Gabrielle et doucement la reposa avant de la saluer et de faire de même envers Aragorn et de les laisser tous deux.

« - Il n'a pas tort, vous êtes ravissante dans cette tenue, je retrouve aisément la marque d'Arwen dans ce style… » Répondit le rôdeur en ce tournant vers Gabrielle qui était encore rougissante et qui regardait en direction de la silhouette qui disparut de sa vision.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle tressaillit en entendant son prénom et se tourna vers lui.

« -Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un vague sourire passa sur les lèvres du rôdeur alors que Gabrielle tournait de nouveau la tête vers le couloir où Haldir avait disparu.

« - Je disais donc que… »

Mais elle le coupa soudainement.

« - Excusez-moi Estel, je reviens… »

Et elle le laissa là, perplexe et se mit presque à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise Haldir.

Elle marcha rapidement empruntant le couloir pris par le Gardien. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche, un pan de sa robe dans une de ses mains, ses cheveux dansant sur son dos. Elle le trouva enfin, dans un endroit retiré où s'étendait un petit jardin. S'arrêtant net, elle hésita à poursuivre ne sachant pas comment aborder la chose.

Haldir avait sentit sa présence et il lui faisait dos. Sur son visage un petit sourire se dessina mais il l'effaça bien vite pour revêtir son masque d'impassibilité. Il attendait de voir comment elle allait réagir au vu de leur passif ensemble. C'est une petite voix tremblante qui le fit se retourner.

« - Pardonnez-moi… »

Elle se tenait là, les mains jointes et crispées, sa tête basse. Quand Haldir se tourna pour lui faire face, il sentit une immense fragilité émaner d'elle. Il ne bougea pas attendant la suite.

« - Je sais que j'ai été terriblement impolie, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on m'a élevée. Je ferai sans aucun doute honte à mes parents et encore plus à Cirdan. Mais je… »

Elle se tut soudain encore plus gênée. Ces mots étaient si difficiles à prononcer face à cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« - Je n'ai aucune excuse… » Murmura t-elle.

Haldir leva son regard sur elle, il resta un moment pensif ce souvenant des paroles du Seigneur Elrond.

_« La peur la poursuit comme une ombre et il ne tient qu'à nous de l'aider à s'en débarrasser. D'une façon elle en est consciente mais quelque chose l'empêche encore d'avancer. Je voudrais l'aider tout comme ses amis mais tant qu'elle refusera certains événements, elle n'y arrivera pas… Je n'ignore pas que sa situation est dure, je n'ignore pas non plus à quel point elle souffre… Le contact des autres l'effraie au plus haut point… »_

Pour lui il devint évident qu'elle avait dû fournir un immense effort pour le suivre et lui présenter ses excuses. Il s'approcha doucement et répondit d'une voix calme.

« - Je ne me formalise pas pour si peu demoiselle n'ayez crainte. Je ne considère pas notre dernière entrevue comme un affront, je sais à présent que vous n'étiez pas dans… Disons votre état normal… »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire rougir Gabrielle.

« - Etat normal ou pas je n'avais pas à être aussi impolie… »

Haldir était à présent non loin d'elle. Il tendit la main et releva avec douceur son menton.

« - Baissez la tête est signe de soumission demoiselle, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas dans votre caractère que d'être soumise. Je vous le redis, je ne m'en formalise pas, chacun d'entre nous a sa zone d'ombre qu'il tient à cacher aux autres, vous comme moi. Allons, ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas de ceux qui s'emportent pour si peu… »

Haldir se prit à rougir lui-même, venait-il de dire une pareille phrase ? Lui qui avait la réputation de l'elfe le plus ronchon de toute la Lorien ? Si ses frères le voyaient… Il eut un autre sourire.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle, je vais vous laisser. »

Ses prunelles bleues rencontrèrent celles émeraude de la jeune elfe. Il put y apercevoir une toute petite lueur.

« - Nous nous reverrons plus vite que vous ne le pensez, bonne journée. »

Il s'inclina devant elle et la laissa. Avançant dans le couloir, il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna. Gabrielle n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours là, droite. Il hocha la tête et repartit. S'il avait pu voir le regard de la jeune elfe il aurait put y lire grand nombre de choses.

_« -Baissez la tête est signe de soumission demoiselle, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas dans votre caractère que d'être soumise… »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, elle ferma un instant les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées. C'est une main sur son épaule qui la sortit de là.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle se retourna au son de cette voix.

« - Linolen… J'allai te rejoindre justement… »

Le guérisseur des Havres Gris l'observa un instant.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Elle prit un de ces bras, et fit :

« - Très bien… Tout va très bien… S'il te plait, allons marcher… »

Linolen opina sans rien dire et tout deux partirent en direction des jardins.

Dans sa bibliothèque, Elrond observait depuis un moment à présent, un couple qui marchait le long des sentiers de l'un de ses jardins. Les bras croisés, il paraissait serein de les voir ainsi. Quand Glorfindel le rejoignit, le Seigneur d'Imladris ne se tourna pas vers lui continuant son observation.

« - Elle semble mieux non ? »

« - Oui, elle semble mais est encore fragile. Cependant la voir ainsi me réjouit au plus haut point. »

Tout deux portèrent leur regard sur Gabrielle et Linolen qui parlaient paisiblement. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, Gabrielle quitta Linolen au bout de deux heures de bavardages et rejoignit son appartement encore un peu fatiguée. Il est vrai que sa fièvre n'avait pas encore totalement disparu et de plus une migraine se profilait aussi elle jugea préférable d'aller s'étendre un peu.

En pénétrant dans ses appartements, elle vit que des fleurs avaient été déposées sur une petite table. Elle se dirigea vers une banquette et s'y allongea. Elle était face à une des fenêtres et ainsi elle pouvait voir le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Posant sa tête sur l'un des coussins, elle songea aux évènements oubliant l'heure qui passa et surtout ne voyant pas le jour décliner.

Quand elle sortit de sa méditation, elle vit les étoiles qui fleurissaient déjà dans le ciel. Elle se releva brusquement.

« - Le repas… Je ne vais pas leur faire faut bon deux jours de suite non ? »

Précipitamment, elle se dirigea vers son miroir, remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure et dans ses vêtements et sortit de chez elle en direction de la grande salle. Elle marchait dans les couloirs quand sa tête lui tourna légèrement. Elle s'était trop précipitée ravivant ainsi sa migraine. Se rattrapant à un mur elle s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son front. Elle ne tressaillit pas quand une personne la prit par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur un petit banc qui se situait non loin.

« - Demoiselle ? »

Gabrielle ne répondit pas de suite, sa tête lui faisant décidemment trop mal. Une pression sur sa main libre s'accentua.

« - Je vais finir par croire que tout mon être refuse que j'aille dans la grande salle… » Murmura t-elle.

« - Peut être que c'est sa façon de vous dire qu'il vous faut du repos ? »

Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu d'Haldir. Elle eut un léger sourire.

« - Toujours là je constate… »

« - Ne vous avais-je pas dit que nous nous reverrions ? »

Gabrielle cligna des yeux avant de les refermer.

« - Je vais vous ramener chez vous, je crois que c'est encore l'endroit où vous serez le mieux pour le moment. »

Mais il rencontra une volonté farouche. En effet Gabrielle n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez elle malgré cette migraine et le fait qu'elle avait encore un peu de fièvre.

« - Non… Je voudrais vraiment aller dans la grande salle… Avec les autres, entendre des chansons et sentir la chaleur… »

Haldir l'observa.

« - Ce n'est pas raisonnable… »

Les paupières de Gabrielle clignèrent et elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put.

« - Qui vous a dit que j'étais raisonnable ? »

Elle s'inclina en le remerciant et à pas lent reprit sa route. Haldir la regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre le même chemin qu'elle.

Gabrielle finit par arriver devant la salle, des bruits de conversations et de musique lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle y vit Linolen en compagnie d'Hadril qui était en pleine discussion, Arwen près de son père et Aragorn non loin. Se trouvaient là aussi des gens de la Maison d'Elrond. Elle n'osa pas entrer en voyant toutes ces personnes, pourtant elle les connaissait pour la plupart… Elle croisa enfin le regard d'Elladan. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de glisser un mot à son frère et de se lever. Derrière Gabrielle, Haldir arriva, il voulut l'inviter à entrer mais fut devancé par Elladan qui offrit son bras à Gabrielle. Quand ils pénétrèrent tout les trois, le silence tomba sur la salle. Elrond et Linolen se levèrent alors que Gabrielle gênée allait baisser la tête mais un mouvement d'Haldir l'en empêcha.

« - Pas soumise demoiselle… » Lui murmura t-il.

Elle s'empourpra alors qu'Elladan la mena à la table d'Elrond qu'elle salua avec un sourire. Elle fut installée près de lui et d'Arwen, non loin de Linolen dont l'expression du visage semblait sereine. Haldir s'installa à son tour, l'observant, il passa le reste de la soirée à observer le moindre de ses mouvements.

Elle passa doucement cette soirée au rythmes des gens et des conversations. Gabrielle parla, sourit et parvint même à se détendre. La fin de la soirée arriva, elle était près de Linolen et commençait à sentir une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Le guérisseur le sentit mais Gabrielle ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait encore entendre Elrond chanter…

« - Têtue va… » Lui glissa t-il alors qu'elle venait de sombrer dans le sommeil sur ses genoux. Linolen la souleva légèrement et la prit dans ses bras. Sous le regard d'Elrond, d'Haldir et d'Aragorn, il la ramena chez elle au calme. Il la coucha sur le lit et la couvrit avant de sortir, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir à vous!

Voilà, pour me détendre de mes parteils, j'ai écrit ceci pour vous, c'est la première partie d'un chapitre qui est long, ben oui, je pouvais pas passer outre les différentes séparations vous croyez pas?

Donc, voilà tout frais tout neuf sortant juste de mon esprit, ici un nouveau trait du caractère de Gabrielle, et oui elle est pas tout le temps triste!mdr

Bonne lecture et merci aux fidèles revieweuses, j'espère que mon histoire plait à vous comme aux autres!

Bonne lecture!

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Séparations (1/2)**

Les jours passèrent et déjà deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Gabrielle à Imladris. Elle paressait sereine et évoluait sous les regards d'Elrond et de Linolen. Elle souriait plus souvent et il lui arrivait même d'éclater de rire aux différentes facéties des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. Ce matin là, elle s'était levée de bonne heure, à vrai dire depuis deux jours elle était de nouveau sujette à ses cauchemars, elle appréhendait donc son sommeil et quand elle y glissait, elle se réveillait en sursaut incapable de se rendormir. Elle avait donc quitté sa chambre et avait trouvé refuge dans un petit coin où un petit ruisseau coulait. Là elle s'assit dans l'herbe et y resta un petit moment.

Dans sa bibliothèque, Elrond était soucieux. En effet des nouvelles lui étaient parvenues et pas des plus réjouissantes. La veille Aragorn lui avait annoncé son prochain départ, il devait aller à la rencontre de Gandalf. Ses capitaines l'avaient informé que des mouvements de troupes d'orcs s'étaient faits ressentir. Il était à présent clair que les choses recommençaient à s'agiter sur les Terres Maudites du Mordor et que le Seigneur des ténèbres était sur le qui vive. Il fut sorti de sa méditation par un coup sa porte.

« - Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette de Linolen se dessina.

« - Seigneur Elrond, puis-je me permettre de solliciter une entrevue ? »

Elrond lui fit signe d'entrer, il remarqua le visage grave de Linolen.

« - Et bien Linolen vous voici bien soucieux. Il y a un problème avec Gabrielle ? »

Linolen s'inclina devant Elrond avant de répondre.

« - Non, Gabrielle va bien. Je viens juste vous prévenir de mon départ. Je dois retourner aux Havres. »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris hocha la tête avant de porter son regard sur un groupe d'elfe qui passait dans la cour avant de se retourner vers Linolen.

« - L'avez-vous prévenue ? »

Linolen secoua la tête.

« - Pas encore, ces derniers jours elle semblait si bien que je n'ai pas osé lui annoncer mon prochain départ mais à présent il est plus que nécessaire que je retourne là où on a besoin de moi. »

« - Je comprends bien… De toute façon l'escorte qui va partir pour la Lorien ne tardera pas non plus, je ne préfère pas que le voyage s'éternise car les routes sont de moins en moins sur… »

Elrond se rapprocha de Linolen et lui posa une main sur son avant bras.

« - N'ayez crainte pour elle. Elle saura se montrer forte comme à son habitude et elle n'est plus seule à présent. »

Linolen soupira.

« - Je sais qu'elle sera comme à son habitude mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré. Je la connais depuis si longtemps, je la considère comme bien plus qu'une amie et mon sentiment de vouloir la protéger est encore plus fort qu'avant, surtout maintenant qu'elle… »

Il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux.

« - … Maintenant qu'elle a commencé à accepter ? Au contraire Linolen, c'est maintenant que vous devez la laisser. Quand elle vous reviendra, car elle vous reviendra, elle ne sera plus comme avant et vous ne l'aimerez que davantage… Gabrielle a parfaitement conscience de la situation, il faut lui faire confiance et la laisser emprunter ce chemin qu'elle a entrepris de prendre depuis qu'elle est ici. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête.

« - Je crois savoir qu'elle est là où elle a pris l'habitude d'aller quand elle est matinale. Rejoignez-la et venez me rejoindre par la suite. »

Linolen s'inclina et sortit de la pièce laissant Elrond à ses réflexions.

Le dos à un arbre, Gabrielle avait clos les yeux et fredonnait une doux air qu'on chantait aux Havres :

_**Kildo kirya ninqe  
pinilya wilwarindon  
veasse lúnelinqe  
talainen tinwelindon.**_

_**Vean falastanéro  
lótefalmarínen,  
kirya kalliére  
kulukalmalínen.**_

_**Súru laustanéro  
taurelasselindon;  
ondolin ninqanéron  
Silmeráno tindon.**_

_**Kaivo i sapsanta  
Rána númetar,  
mandulómi anta  
móri Ambalar;  
telumen tollanta  
naiko lunganar.**_

_**Kaire laiqa'ondoisen  
kirya; karnevaite  
úri kilde hísen  
níe nienaite,  
ailissen oilimaisen  
ala fuin oilimaite,  
alkarissen oilimain;  
ala fuin oilimaite  
ailinisse alkarain.**_

On vit un navire blanc  
menu comme un papillon  
sur les flots bleus de la mer  
avec des ailes comme des étoiles.

La mer était lourde d'écume,  
de vagues couronnées de fleurs.  
Le navire brillait  
de lumières dorées.

Le vent filait à grand bruit  
pareil aux feuilles des forêts,  
les rochers blancs  
brillaient sous la lune argentée.

Comme un corps entrant dans la tombe,  
la lune descendit à l'Ouest ;  
depuis l'Enfer l'Est éleva  
des ombres noires.  
La voûte des cieux s'affaissa  
sur les cimes des collines.

Le navire blanc gisait sur les rochers;  
au milieu de cieux rouges  
le soleil aux yeux mouillés  
laissa tomber des larmes de brume,  
sur les dernières plages  
après la dernière nuit  
dans les derniers rais de lumière -  
après la dernière nuit  
sur la grève brillante.

Elle fredonnait encore quand une voix la fit s'arrêter.

« - Voici une bien triste chanson demoiselle… »

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit agenouillé en face d'elle Haldir qui lui offrit un simple sourire.

« - Elle est chantée lors des soirées aux Havres… En souvenir d'un ancien temps… »

Haldir hocha la tête.

« - Vous êtes de la Lorien n'est-ce pas, je me souviens quand vous vous êtes présentée vous m'avez dit : je suis Haldir de Lorien… »

Le Gardien s'assit en tailleur face à Gabrielle.

« - C'est cela oui, je suis de la Lorien et c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous y conduire. »

« - Mon père était natif des Bois Dorés. »

« - Je le sais… »

Le silence s'installa.

« - Je crois que la Dame Galadriel ainsi que le Seigneur Celeborn vous y attendent, tout comme le Seigneur Elrond vous attendait ici. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« - A combien de jours la Lorien se situe t-elle d'Imladris ? »

Haldir observa les traits de Gabrielle. Il la vit tendue et anxieuse.

« - Tout dépend du chemin emprunté. »

Elle hocha la tête et soupira.

« - On passe forcément par la forêt n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette question intrigua Haldir avant qu'il ne fasse le rapprochement.

« - Oui pour sortir d'Imladris, après cela dépend encore une fois du passage emprunté. »

Il la vit frissonner et fermer les yeux. Son visage déjà d'ordinaire pâle perdit encore de sa couleur. Gabrielle vacilla légèrement, Haldir eut un geste vers elle mais elle rouvrit subitement les yeux.

Elle se releva et prit appui à un tronc d'arbre. Haldir se redressa et s'approcha, il ne fit aucun geste pour la brusquer mais fit simplement :

« - On ira doucement, à votre rythme… Je vous quitte Demoiselle, à plus tard… »

Il s'inclina et la laissa seule. S'éloignant, il se retourna pour de nouveau la regarder, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie de protéger cette personne dont il ignorait tout à part les quelques mots échangés avec le Seigneur Elrond sur elle, mais il se doutait que tout ne lui avait pas été dit. Il vit alors son ami Linolen la rejoindre, ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir le visage grave. Haldir les observa intrigué par la soudaine réaction de Gabrielle, en effet ils avaient échangé quelques mots avant qu'elle ne se dégage de son étreinte brusquement. Il vit Linolen essayer de se justifier mais apparemment elle ne voulait rien entendre, il perçut alors des paroles prononcées plus fort que les autres :

« - Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes… »

Suivit d'un départ en courant de la jeune elfe qui laissa un Linolen cloué sur place baissant la tête qu'il secouait négativement. Son regard alla dans la direction prise par Gabrielle, il amorça un départ pour la poursuivre mais se retint. Il alla simplement dans la direction de Linolen et se plaça à ses côtés. Il prononça alors ces simples mots :

« - Je veillerai sur elle, vous avez ma parole… »

Linolen releva la tête et croisa le regard du Gardien. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus regardant tout deux dans la direction prise par Gabrielle.

Elle courait, ne sachant pas où ses pas devaient la mener mais elle courait, les paroles de Linolen résonnant dans sa tête comme un écho.

_Je dois partir, ma place n'est pas ici et si je m'attarde Cirdan se posera des questions… Tu es en sécurité, c'est hélas ici que nos chemins se séparent jusqu'à la prochaine fois…_

Elle ne pleurait pas, une colère s'étant installée en elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle bouscula une personne, et ne s'excusa même pas. Elle continua à courir, une voix l'appellant derrière elle.

« - Gabrielle ! »

Bientôt un bras la força à s'arrêter. Elle se débattit un instant mais sentit la poigne se raffermir.

« - Lâchez-moi ! »

« - Non ! » La voix était à la fois ferme mais douce.

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Elle finit par se calmer et de lever ses yeux sur la personne qui la maintenait.

« - Aragorn ? » fit-elle surprise.

Ce dernier opina.

« - Oui, c'est moi, vous m'avez bousculé à l'instant sans même vous en rendre compte visiblement. »

Gabrielle eut un faible sourire avant de baisser la tête et de se défaire de l'étreinte du rôdeur. Ce dernier la laissa mais il conserva une main sur son avant bras.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle secoua la tête ne voulant pas en parler.

« - Voulez-vous que j'aille prévenir le seigneur Elrond ? »

Nouveau hochement de la tête.

« - Gabrielle vous qui sembliez si bien ces derniers jours qu'est-ce qui vient ainsi vous perturber ? »

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, les paroles de Linolen lui revinrent de nouveau en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête alors que la main du rôdeur se serrait sur son avant bras comme pour l'inciter à parler. Et c'est un murmure qui sortit sans qu'elle le contrôle de sa bouche.

« - Il part… Vous partez… Je serai seule… »

Aragorn comprit alors que Linolen venait de lui parler. Il avait appris de la bouche d'Elrond le départ pour le lendemain de Linolen. Et visiblement elle avait été prévenue de son propre départ. Il comprit alors que la crainte de sa jeune amie c'était qu'elle allait bientôt se retrouver seule sans connaissance avec elle. Avec douceur il tendit son autre bras, et elle s'y réfugia simplement, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« - Pas seule Gabrielle, vous connaissez un peu Haldir non ? Nos routes se séparent mais je suis certain que nous nous reverrons tout comme vous reverrez Linolen. Vous devez continuer votre chemin et nous poursuivre le notre… Et que ferait Cirdan sans son guérisseur attitré ? Soyez raisonnable et montrez-vous digne d'eux en étant forte et en continuant d'avancer sur le sentier que vous avez pris… »

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'un calmant sur Gabrielle. Elle se trouva alors stupide de réagir de la sorte. Aragorn caressa sa chevelure avant de dire :

« - Je suis sûr que vous allez beaucoup aimer la Lorien et ses habitants. Vous y êtes autant attendue que vous l'étiez ici… Allons, on se reprend ? »

Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit. Amicalement il lui passa une main sur sa joue avant de la reposer sur son bras.

« - Et si nous rejoignions ce petit monde ? Je crois qu'Elrond désirait vous voir avec Linolen avant son départ. Je vous y conduis ? »

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, Aragorn sourit et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque d'Elrond.

Linolen se trouvait déjà avec Elrond tout comme Haldir. Arwen se tenait là aussi en compagnie de ses frères. Son visage était grave et on pouvait y lire un peu de tristesse. Quand Aragorn et Gabrielle pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Linolen hocha la tête pour remercier le rôdeur, Haldir observa le visage de Gabrielle qu'elle tenait baissé et Elrond cligna simplement des yeux.

« - Bien, vous voici tous réunis, amis de différentes cités elfique. Je tiens donc à vous donner à chacun quelques informations. Aragorn et Linolen ici présents nous quittent demain à l'aube afin de repartir là où ils sont attendus, je ne m'élargirai pas là-dessus mais je leur souhaite simplement bonne route. Haldir, je souhaite que vous preniez la route pour la Lorien dès demain vous aussi et en compagnie de mes fils ici présents qui se joignent à votre troupe et ceci par simple mesure de sécurité, les temps sont agités et la région devient de moins en moins sur. Gabrielle partira donc avec vous comme convenu depuis une longue date, cependant, Haldir, je désire qu'elle chevauche avec vous. Son cheval restera à Imladris. »

A ces mots Gabrielle releva la tête et renchérit :

« - Il me semble que je sais encore monter à cheval, je suis pas totalement impotente non plus ! »

Sa réaction étonna les personnes présente y comprit Elrond.

« - Je ne dis pas le contraire Gabrielle, mais je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi ! Et avant que tu t'énerves, si je fais ça c'est que j'ai une bonne raison alors s'il te plait ne rajoute rien. »

Elle sentit une colère monter en elle. Elle se détacha d'Aragorn et s'approcha sous les regards des autres d'Elrond qui lui fit face.

« - On ne m'a déjà pas demander mon avis à mon départ forcé des Havres ! Je veux bien être gentille et obéissante mais y a des limites ! Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Elrond mais je vous le dis cette fois je me laisserai pas faire ! Si Asteril ne pars pas avec moi, je n'irai nulle part ! Et ceci est mon dernier mot ! »

Elle se détourna du regard du maître des lieux et sortit de la pièce sans rajouter un mot. Haldir la regarda s'éloigner le visage légèrement offusqué par les paroles tenues envers Elrond. Aragorn lui était surpris de voir le changement rapide de comportement quand à Linolen il se contenta de dire.

« - Vous l'avez énervée… »

Ce à quoi Elrond répondit :

« - Et si je vous dit que c'était le but recherché ? »

Cette fois ce fut Arwen qui se montra perplexe.

« - Père pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? »

« - Mais avec plaisir… »

De son côté, Gabrielle fulminait. Partir sans son cheval ? Hors de question ! Elle descendit les escaliers avec rapidité et se retrouva rapidement dans les écuries de la cité à la recherche du box de son cheval. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le trouva et vit son cheval. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à le caresser.

« - Partir sans toi ? Il vit dans un autre monde ? Jamais, je le refuse pas question… »

Elle continua à caresser son cheval. Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchèrent et tressaillit quand une voix fit derrière elle.

« - Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel caractère… »

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir à tous!

Et voilà, la deuxième partie tant attendue pour certains, franchement je suis flattée de voir que ma fic est aussi appréciée par certains d'entre vous...

Merci pour les reviews, c'est un véritable plaisir de les recevoir comme vous vous en doutez puisque vous êtes vous même écrivains!

Lehonnora, je viens de recevir tes reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que les autres.

Lallolie et Lyra, merci à vous aussi fidèles de la première heure.

Donc voici la suite des aventures de Gabrielle, la suite sera pour vendredi où samedi prochain!

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!

Isabelle

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Séparations (2/2)

De son côté, Gabrielle fulminait. Partir sans son cheval ? Hors de question ! Elle descendit les escaliers avec rapidité et se retrouva rapidement dans les écuries de la cité à la recherche du box de son cheval. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le trouva et vit son cheval. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à le caresser.

« - Partir sans toi ? Il vit dans un autre monde ? Jamais, je le refuse pas question… »

Elle continua à caresser son cheval. Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchèrent et tressaillit quand une voix fit derrière elle.

« - Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel caractère… »

Se retournant, Gabrielle fit face à Haldir qui s'était appuyé à l'encadrure du box et l'observait. Elle continua à caresser son cheval et répondit :

« - Et bien il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses ! »

Les bras croisés, Haldir hocha la tête avant de continuer :

« - C'est ce que je constate… Savez vous que vous avez été terriblement impolie avec le seigneur Elrond ? »

Gabrielle leva son regard émeraude sur le visage impassible d'Haldir. Elle cessa de caresser son cheval, lui remit un peu d'eau avant de décider de le laisser. Le contournant, elle passa près du gardien et lui répondit :

« - Impolie ou pas, je n'accepterai pas qu'on me redonne des ordres. J'ai déjà dû accepter sans rien dire certaines choses, et je ne vois pas en quoi voyager avec mon cheval poserait des problèmes au Seigneur Elrond ! Après tout ce n'est pas lui qui voyage ! »

Elle allait partir mais Haldir la retint par le bras.

« - Si le Seigneur Elrond vous demande de voyager sans votre monture c'est qu'il a ses raisons ! Vous voyagerez donc sur la mienne avec moi ! De plus permettez-moi de vous signaler que vous avez accepter ces choses comme vous dites et qu'au stade où nous en sommes refuser de continuer sous prétexte d'une absence de cheval c'est tout simplement une bonne raison pour vous de fuir encore une fois ! »

Gabrielle se détacha de la poigne brusquement, ses yeux verts exprimaient une certaine colère.

« - Qui êtes-vous pour me juger de la sorte ? Que connaissez-vous de moi pour vous permettre ce genre de remarque ? »

Il se planta devant elle et reprit :

« - Je suis celui qui va vous escorter jusqu'en Lorien, et je connais de vous bien plus que ce que vous pensez ! »

Il s'inclina devant elle avant de débuter son départ des écuries.

« - Et simple suggestion : n'oubliez pas d'aller vous excuser ! »

Et il la laissa là, au milieu des écuries, seule avec sa mauvaise humeur. Gabrielle la sentait en elle comme un feu qui grandissait. Elle se retourna et mis un coup dans un des piliers du box.

« - C'est pas vrai… »

Ce qui lui provoqua une brève douleur dans la main.

« - Le pilier ne t'a rien fait tu sais, inutile donc de t'en prendre à lui ! »

La voix de Linolen raisonna dans ses oreilles, elle se tourna vers lui en massant sa main. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Sais-tu que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ? Je te préfère définitivement quand tu es de bonne humeur… »

Gabrielle le regarda avant de reporter son regard sur sa main qui la lançait.

« - Arrête de sourire ainsi, ça en deviendrait vexant… »

Linolen s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - Tu arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête histoire que je profite de toi encore un peu ? Où bien décrètes-tu de rester ainsi durant toute la soirée ? A tes risques et périls entre nous, je ne crois pas qu'Aragorn laisse la superbe partie de toi que tu montres actuellement prendre le dessus ce soir ! »

Elle hocha simplement les épaules l'air boudeur. Linolen décida alors de la faire rire.

« - Bon, première option soit tu me décoches un sourire ravageur, soit deuxième option, je me mets à te courir après afin de te faire prendre un bain forcé dans la Sonoronne afin que tu retrouves tes esprits ! »

Elle se détacha vivement de lui, le regarda et vit qu'il était on peut plus sérieux. Elle recula d'un pas, ses yeux devenant soudain pétillant.

« - Alors là… Essaie simplement… »

« - C'est un défi ? Je te conseille de commencer à courir… »

Il amorça un pas vers elle mais rapide, elle prit un pan de sa robe et sortit en courant des écuries, Linolen sur ses talons. Bientôt c'est un cri suivit d'un éclat de rire qui retentit dans la cour de la Dernière Maison Simple.

De son balcon où il avait assisté à cette course, Elrond se retourna vers Aragorn et Arwen encore avec lui.

« - Je savais bien que sa colère ne durerait pas… Ce n'est pas dans son tempérament de rester aux prises à de tels sentiments quoi qu'elle puisse se montrer têtue… »

Aragorn eut un sourire quand à Arwen elle alla s'asseoir.

« - La cité va paraître triste d'un coup sans vous tous. »

Le rôdeur se tourna vers elle et Elrond reprit.

« - Chacun doit suivre sa route. Ne m'avais-tu pas parler d'aller toi aussi en Lorien ? »

« - Oui mais pas de suite, j'y rejoindrais Gabrielle plus tard pour le moment je préfère la laisser seule affronter ce qu'elle doit y trouver. Enfin, pas si seule. »

Elle leva sur son père un regard énigmatique qui rendit perplexe Aragorn.

« - Et toi Estel, rejoins-tu directement Mithrandir ou ta famille ? » Demanda Elrond en se retournant vers lui.

Ils restèrent là à parler pendant encore un bon moment. Après avoir évité une chute dans l'eau Gabrielle avait laissé Linolen afin de se préparer pour le repas, car le soir avançait et les premières étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel sombre. Elle prit une douche qui lui fit un bien fou puis revêtit une robe beige aux reflets noir. S'arrachant les cheveux, elle soupira et s'assit à sa coiffeuse. Là elle regarda son reflet.

Courageuse, forte…

Elle passa sa main sur son visage essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

On frappa à sa porte, elle ne se retourna pas, elle s'ouvrit sur Arwen qui pénétra dans la pièce juste éclairée par quelques bougies. L'Etoile du Soir s'approcha de Gabrielle et s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Gabrielle leva sur elle un regard triste.

« - Il va falloir que je m'y habitue … »

« - Mais tu n'es pas toute seule… »

Gabrielle leva ses iris verts sur Arwen qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles pénétraient ensemble dans la grande salle sous les regards des elfes présents. La soirée passa tranquillement entre fous rires et danses, chansons et histoires. Gabrielle était silencieuse regardant Linolen à qui elle offrit cependant un sourire serein. Quand l'heure du repos arriva, c'est ensemble qu'ils s'éloignèrent. Ce qu'ils se dirent nul ne le sut mais quand Linolen reconduisit Gabrielle devant sa porte et la laissa, on put voir sur le visage de cette dernière une larme couler.

La nuit était à son milieu, dans sa chambre, Gabrielle dormait, les couvertures lui offraient un lieu de réconfort. Dans ses appartements, Elrond ne dormait pas, le sommeil le fuyait, comme si une chose le maintenait éveillé. Il tressaillit en entendant un cri déchirer le silence de sa demeure, il se précipita hors de ces appartements en se dirigeant en courant vers la chambre de Gabrielle d'où venait le cri. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva la jeune elfe assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse elle se balançait ainsi en gémissant. En un pas rapide Elrond fut près d'elle s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il la prit doucement dans ses bras, elle tremblait mais semblait consciente.

« -Shtttt … Calme-toi… »

Gabrielle frissonna, il raffermit son étreinte.

« - Désolée… » Murmura t-elle.

« - Cauchemar ? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, Gabrielle avait posé sa tête sur son torse et semblait s'être rendormie, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla mais il fut surpris de l'entendre murmurer.

« - Je sais qui c'est… Attention aux Orcs… »

Devant la porte de sa chambre se tenait deux elfes et un homme que les cris avaient réveillés. Linolen regarda Gabrielle avec regret alors qu'Aragorn lui avait deviné le sens de ses paroles.

« - Il va falloir surveiller ces étranges visions dont elle est victime. De plus si elles les rejettent elles peuvent être encore plus violentes. »

Linolen hocha la tête.

« - Je le sais que trop, mais en général elle en parle d'elle-même, il faut juste que la personne en face d'elle ait gagné sa confiance. »

Haldir observa Aragorn puis Linolen.

« - Il y a-t-il encore une chose que j'ignore et que je devrais savoir ? »

Linolen et Aragorn regardèrent Haldir alors que ce dernier se risquait de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre où le seigneur Elrond recouchait Gabrielle.

« - Elrond ne vous en a pas parlé ? » Questionna Linolen en se tournant vers lui.

Haldir secoua négativement la tête et eut pour réflexe avant de continuer toute discutions de refermer doucement la porte alors qu'Elrond s'installait sur un fauteuil non loin de Gabrielle.

« - Les seules choses que je sache, concerne le fait qu'elle a été élevée aux Havres à la suite de la mort de ses parents, qu'elle est fragile sous certaines apparences qu'elle peut être visiblement têtue mais aussi très secrète… »

Haldir s'arrêta, il regarda ses vis-à-vis et c'est Aragorn qui fit :

« - Allons parler ailleurs qu'ici… »

Linolen hocha la tête, Haldir en fit de même et tous les trois s'éloignèrent de la chambre.

Le reste de la nuit passa, les trois hommes avaient parlé tard et s'étaient finalement séparés au bout de quelques heures chacun devant se reposer pour le voyage du lendemain. Haldir prit le chemin de ses appartements et croisa le Seigneur Elrond qui sortait de ceux de Gabrielle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur alors que le maître d'Imladris fermait doucement la porte.

« - Comment est-elle ? »

Elrond se tourna vers lui.

« - Elle s'est rendormie depuis longtemps mais j'ai préféré rester à ses côté au cas où… Voilà une des autres raisons pour laquelle je désire qu'elle monte avec vous. »

Haldir regarda la porte close et murmura :

« - Ne devrions-nous pas remettre le départ ? Ainsi elle sera en meilleure condition… »

« - Non Haldir, elle est en parfaite condition rassurez-vous. Simplement elle doit avoir le courage d'affronter et surtout de parler de certaines choses autres que celles déjà évoquées. Et pour ça elle doit partir. Et de toute façon, je ne préfère pas que vous remettiez votre départ, la situation est de moins en moins sûre et plus vite vous atteindrez les Bois Dorés mieux cela vaudra. »

Elrond clôtura ainsi ce court entretien. Il s'éloigna laissant Haldir en faire de même perdu dans ses pensées.

Un léger bruit d'eau qui coule réveilla Gabrielle aux premières lueurs de l'aube. En face d'elle devant sa coiffeuse se tenaient deux elfes. L'une remplissait une petite cuve d'eau et l'autre finissait de préparer le sac de la jeune elfe.

Quand elles virent Gabrielle se réveiller, elles s'inclinèrent et sortirent sans un mot de plus. Gabrielle se leva, s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Elle ne vit pas Elrond rentrer, elle réagit juste quand il s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Bien reposée ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Gabrielle, avant ton départ j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire… »

Elle releva la tête et croisa les iris sombres du seigneur d'Imladris.

« - Tout d'abord, tu es évidement la bienvenue à Imladris à n'importe quel moment… Je serai plus que ravi de t'accueillir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir pris au sérieux ma décision d'hier concernant ta monture… »

A ces mots Gabrielle se raidit et allait parler mais il l'en empêcha.

« - Avant que tu me coupes je te le redis clairement, tu voyageras avec Haldir et ceci uniquement par sécurité. Je sais combien la forêt te rend vulnérable or, le voyage sera plus long que celui qui t'a mené ici et je sais qu'avec Haldir. Ne le prend pas comme une punition et comprend bien… »

Elle regarda Elrond avant de se lever et d'aller se positionner près de la fenêtre.

« - Je ne m'en suis jamais séparée… »

« - Je sais mais il sera bien ici ne t'en fait pas. »

Il se leva et la rejoignit. Ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse se préparer.

Dans la cour Linolen finissait de charger son cheval tout en discutant avec Aragorn. Haldir, lui, donnait ses instructions à ses archers. Non loin, Elladan et Elrohir étaient déjà en selle et attendaient. Arwen les regardait mais ses yeux allaient plus souvent vers Aragorn qui lui souriait à chaque fois tendrement. Ils furent rejoints par Elrond puis quelques minutes plus tard par Gabrielle vêtue de sa tenue de voyage, les cheveux nattés en une seule tresse qui descendait le loin de sa poitrine. Elle salua d'un mouvement de la tête les personnes présentes avant de se diriger vers Linolen. Ce dernier se retourna et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« - Et bien voici le départ… »

Elle opina avant de le prendre soudainement dans ses bras. Aragorn observa la scène et s'éloigna un peu en direction du Seigneur.

Dans les bras de Linolen, Gabrielle murmura :

« - Je ferai en sorte que toi et Cirdan soyez fiers de moi. Je ne sais pas où tout ceci me mènera, je ne sais pas vers quelle route je me dirige mais s'il faut que j'en passe par là alors… »

Linolen la serra de toutes ses forces.

« - Reste toujours toi-même, essaie de faire de ton mieux et va à ton rythme. Cesse de douter de ce que tu es et va de l'avant… »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, ce fut Linolen qui se sépara d'elle alors qu'Aragorn, qui venait de faire ses adieux à Elrond et à Arwen, montait à cheval. Il regarda Gabrielle et lui adressa un sourire significatif de beaucoup de chose. Cette dernière tendit une enveloppe à Linolen.

« - C'est pour Cirdan, peux-tu la lui transmettre ? »

Prenant l'enveloppe, Linolen la mit dans son sac et hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front avant de grimper à cheval à son tour. Elle s'adressa alors aux deux cavaliers.

« - Soyez prudents tous les deux… Faites attention, et à très vite. »

Linolen cligna des yeux. Il était surpris du self-contrôle de Gabrielle. Il la regarda une dernière fois et après un autre salut, il fit partir sa monture suivit de près par Aragorn.

Elle resta là un moment jusqu'à ce que Elrond en compagnie d'Arwen s'approchèrent d'elle.

« - Il est temps Gabrielle… »

Tournant son regard vers eux, elle aperçut Haldir qui attendait aux pieds de son cheval.

« - Je me doute… »

Elrond lui prit les mains qu'il serra. Puis d'un mouvement affectueux il l'embrassa sur le front.

« - Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, continue d'avancer sur ton chemin, trace ta voie. Aie confiance en toi et ne laisse pas les ténèbres s'emparer de toi. »

Arwen posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

« - Mon cœur me dit que nous nous reverrons très vite. _Namarie Gabrielle._ »

Elle les regarda tous les deux et cligna des yeux. Elrond la prit par la main et la mena vers Haldir qui monta à cheval. Devant ce tableau, Gabrielle fronça les sourcils. Elrond ébaucha un sourire alors qu'Arwen avait décidé de rester impassible. Elle offrit un autre sourire à Gabrielle. Elrond l'aida à monter au devant d'Haldir qui la prit par la taille. A ce contact, Gabrielle se raidit et fit sur un ton sans timbre.

« - Gardez vos mains sur vos rênes je vous prie ! »

Haldir la regarda et répondit sur le même ton :

« - Mais avec plaisir ! Donc un conseil, ne bougez pas trop ! »

« - Mais avec plaisir du moment que je sens pas vos main sur moi ça devrait être bon ! »

Elrond se retourna brusquement d'eux. Arwen lui faisait face et vit avec stupeur son père s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle et leur fit de nouveau face.

« - Que les Valars vous protègent tous. A très vite et portez-vous bien. »

Gabrielle se tourna son visage vers lui, elle put y lire de la confiance ce qui l'apaisa un peu. Haldir fit un signe pour le départ et les chevaux partirent au pas. Gabrielle tourna la tête pour ne pas voir les visages d'Arwen et d'Elrond, ce qu'elle fit bien d'ailleurs puisque quand ils furent suffisamment éloigné, le maître d'Imladris ne se retint plus et éclata de rire sous le regard perplexe d'Arwen.

« - Ada ? »

Ce dernier se reprit avant de lancer en se retournant pour rejoindre ses appartements.

« - Ils vont passer un agréable voyage je le sens ! J'ai hâte d'avoir le récit par la bouche de tes frères, je pressens que Gabrielle va être loin même très loin de coopérer avec Haldir… »

« - Et bien pourquoi alors l'avoir fait voyager avec lui et pas avec Elladan où Elrohir ? »

« - Ma fille, tout simplement parce que seul Haldir pourra faire certaines choses… »

Il laissa sa fille et se dirigea vers sa maison. Arwen le regarda puis se tourna vers le chemin prit par les cavaliers.

Gabrielle devant Haldir sentit un poids se poser sur son cœur. Mais elle devait être forte… Elle se crispa un peu alors que derrière elle Haldir put sentir les sentiments qui la traversaient. Le voyage risquait d'être des plus intéressants…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir à tous!

Désolée de ce retard mais quelques soucis on fait que j'ai été retardée dans cette publication... Je m'excuse donc. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, je vous avoue que je l'aime beaucoup car il révèle quelques petites chose sur Gabrielle.

Bonne lecture à vous, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir...

Chapitre dédier à Lehonnora, Lalolie et Lya, mes fidèles lectrices...

Merci,

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Au cœur de la nuit.**

Ils étaient partis d'Imladris depuis quelques heures déjà. Sur le cheval d'Haldir, Gabrielle était crispée mais essayait de garder une apparence externe sereine. Pourtant ça n'avait pas échappé à l'elfe qui malgré lui s'en voulait de la laisser dans cet état. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la nuit tombée pour une halte bien méritée afin que les montures se reposent pour la nuit. Une fois les chevaux stoppés, Haldir descendit de sa monture et aida Gabrielle à en faire autant. Elle ne refusa pas cette aide et le remercia silencieusement. Un feu fut préparé, elle regarda ses elfes s'afférer, offrit un sourire à Elladan qui la regardait étrangement depuis leur arrêt. Elle profita d'un instant où ils étaient tous retournés pour s'échapper du groupe, une envie d'être seule la prit. Elle disparut derrière un arbre alors qu'Elladan se retournait pour l'appeler. Il la vit disparaître derrière un chêne et tourna son regard vers Haldir qui lui aussi regardait dans cette direction.

« - Elle n'est pas bien… »

Haldir se tourna vers lui.

« - Je sais Elladan, je l'ai ressenti depuis notre départ d'Imladris simplement elle essaye de garder ces choses pour elle. Dans quel but je l'ignore… »

Le fils d'Elrond se rapprocha du Gardien et rajouta :

« - Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle se renferme de nouveau, ce qui la terrifie est là autour de nous. C'est l'inconnu vers où elle se dirige, c'est le fait de ne rien pouvoir contrôler et aussi celui de se retrouver seule. »

Haldir hocha silencieusement la tête et prit la direction que Gabrielle avait prise. Il la trouva assise le dos à un arbre, les yeux clos, le visage crispé. S'arrêtant il l'observa alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains.

_Je ne contrôle rien… Bon sang je voudrais tellement être forte comme ils disent. Mais je me sens abandonnée… Cirdan, Linolen, je vais faire quoi sans vous ? Vers quel chemin je m'avance ? Tout est si noir, tout est si incertain. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arrive ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de me faire subir tout ceci ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de suivre ce chemin vers l'ouest ?_

Il put voir ses épaules se contracter puis bouger au rythme de sanglots.

_C'est injuste… Je veux juste oublier… C'est pas compliqué non ? Mais à chaque fois tout me reviens, une forêt, un simple contact… Je voudrais tant être quelqu'un de normal, pas vivre avec ces craintes qui me rongent…_

Haldir ne savait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il voyait tout comme il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Gabrielle sembla se calmer. Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux et se redressa. Elle soupira avant de se retourner et de reprendre la direction du campement. Là, elle s'assit à l'écart, sous le regard d'Elladan qui parlait avec son frère. Peu de temps après c'est Haldir qu'ils virent revenir et qui lançait des regards à Gabrielle. Cette dernière s'était allongée et se blottit sur elle-même afin de trouver un certain repos.

Elrohir l'observa alors qu'Elladan allait vers Haldir.

« - Tu lui as parlé ? »

« - Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, je préfère la laisser pour le moment, je ne veux pas la brusquer et risquer par la suite une dégradation de nos relations… »

Ils la regardèrent alors qu'Elrohir se dirigeait vers elle. Il se baissa à son niveau et la couvrit. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il lui murmura quelques mots avant de se redresser et d'aller s'asseoir près du feu. La soirée passa, ils mangèrent en prenant soin de laisser une part à Gabrielle au cas où elle se réveillerait. Les jumeaux avaient fini par aller se reposer à leur tour, les gardes d'Haldir se dispersèrent afin d'aller surveiller les alentours. Lui, il resta près du feu plongé dans un semi sommeil. Gabrielle bougea légèrement sous la couverture, Haldir perçut une sorte de gémissement provenant de là où elle était. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et se redressa au même moment, Gabrielle fit un bond et en fit de même, elle regarda autour d'elle perdue. Haldir le vit, il s'approcha en l'appellant doucement.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle ? »

En quelques pas il fut à ses côtés mais son geste qui se voulut apaisant n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Bien au contraire, Gabrielle se leva brusquement et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'enfuyait au cœur de la forêt. Haldir se redressa et se mit à lui courir après.

_Loin, partir loin d'eux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste. Non cette fois ils ne l'auraient pas non… Courir, vite et loin…_

Elle fuyait tel un animal traqué par un chasseur, elle ne prenait pas garde où elle allait, déchirant sa tenue en traversant des ronces, buttant à des arbres. Elle ne vit pas la racine devant elle et son pied s'y accrocha la faisant ainsi trébucher. Essayant de se relever, une vive douleur irradia sa cheville et la fit vaciller.

Derrière elle Haldir arrivait, il s'approcha doucement alors que Gabrielle se releva difficilement et tenta de reprendre sa course affolée. La poigne qui s'abattit sur son avant bras la fit tressaillir et violemment elle se débattit alors qu'au contraire Haldir resserrait sa prise.

« - Lâchez-moi… Lâchez-moi… »

Les mouvements de Gabrielle étaient brusques et sans sens précis, Haldir essaya de la maintenir du mieux qu'il put.

« - Gabrielle, revenez ! Ecoutez ma voix, revenez… »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, mais il put sentir sa force diminuer, elle se fatiguait. Au fur et à mesure il put la sentir trembler.

« - Je vous en prie… Non… Pas encore non… »

Elle donna un coup de poing dans le torse du gardien puis un autre suivi par des paroles qui devenaient de plus en plus inaudibles. Elle se laissa tomber au sol mais fut retenue par Haldir qui amortit sa chute en glissant avec elle. Il la tenait par la taille à présent elle tremblait encore et bientôt des sanglots purent se faire entendre.

« - Jamais, jamais, jamais… Je ne pourrais jamais… »

Il la calla contre lui posant sa tête sur son torse. Il la berça doucement essayant de la faire revenir dans le monde des éveillés.

« - Vous êtes forte et têtue, vous avez survécu jusqu'à présent. Vous y arriverez, même si pour ça du temps vous sera nécessaire vous y arriverez. Calmez-vous jeune Gabrielle… Revenez… »

« - Je veux juste la paix. Plus revoir ces images, plus avoir peur… »

Haldir sentit qu'elle était de nouveau consciente mais il ne fit rien de plus que ce qu'il était déjà en train de faire de peur de la brusquer.

« - Pourquoi alors que ça s'est passé il y a si longtemps, mon esprit me renvoie-t-il ces images, pourquoi alors que mon cœur veut autre chose lui il semble le refuser ? »

Elle frissonna, il raffermit son étreinte.

« - Parce que vous ne l'avez pas accepté. Vous avez enfoui ceci trop loin en vous dans le but d'oublier, mais ce n'était pas la solution, se reconstruire sur des bases effritées n'est pas repartir sur des bases solides car un jour où l'autre les fissures se dévoilent… »

« - Je veux oublier… Juste oublier… »

« - Pour ça il vous faut accepter… »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour. Il se risqua un regard vers Gabrielle et vit qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil, ce qu'attesta sa respiration. Il se releva la maintenant dans ses bras et il reprit la direction du campement. Quand il y arriva, Elladan et Elrohir l'attendait le visage grave debout à côté du feu.

Avec douceur, il la déposa là où elle s'était installée. Il se retourna vers les jumeaux et leur demanda de lui apporter son sac et un peu d'eau, ils s'exécutèrent. Pendant ce temps, il ôta la chaussure de Gabrielle, et vit l'état de sa cheville. Dans un autre geste il la couvrit chaudement. Elladan déposa un peu d'eau à ses côtés alors qu'Elrohir lui posait le sac qu'Haldir ouvrit.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna ce dernier.

Haldir ne répondit pas de suite sortant un petit morceau d'étoffe qu'il trempa dans l'eau claire avant de le passer sur le visage de Gabrielle.

« - Un autre de ses cauchemars. »

Les jumeaux regardèrent Gabrielle inquiet.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien. »

Il s'occupa de la cheville de la jeune elfe en y appliquant un baume qu'il avait pour les coups et la banda avec soin. Puis il recouvrit entièrement Gabrielle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, une main frêle arrêta son geste. Il se tourna vers Gabrielle qui avait les yeux ouverts.

« - Merci… »

Il s'agenouilla, et tendit son autre main vers son visage. Il caressa sa joue avec douceur.

« - Reposez-vous… »

Il reposa sa main le long de son corps et cette fois se releva. Elle referma les yeux sombrant de nouveau dans le sommeil. Haldir rejoignit les jumeaux devant le feu et ils s'assirent. Il leur expliqua vaguement lançant des regards à plusieurs reprises vers Gabrielle qui semblait avoir de nouveau un sommeil paisible.

Le reste de la nuit passa doucement, les premières lueurs de l'aube naissante se firent voir. Haldir et les autres gardes ainsi que les jumeaux étaient déjà prêts, en effet le gardien avait émis le souhait de repartir au plus tôt. Il se mit d'accord avec Elladan alors que Gabrielle dormait encore, visiblement elle avait besoin de sommeil à moins que le sommeil soit un moyen pour elle de fuir ? C'était la question qu'Haldir s'était posée. Il monta à cheval alors qu'Elladan s'approchait d'elle. Avec douceur il la souleva, elle ne se réveilla même pas. Il la mena vers le cheval d'Haldir et là la hissa jusqu'à lui. Ce dernier la prit, il la positionna contre lui l'enveloppant déjà avec sa cape et ensuite avec la couverture que lui tendit le fils d'Elrond. Gabrielle bougea légèrement. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille alors qu'Elladan rejoignit sa monture, y grimpa et ils purent enfin partir.

Quelques heures passèrent, Gabrielle sentit sur sa joue l'air vif ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil et là sentit une étreinte et surtout vit le paysage défiler. Automatiquement elle se raidit avant d'entendre la voix d'Haldir lui murmurer :

« - Bonjour à vous demoiselle. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée. Nous avons repris la route il y a de ça quelques heures. J'ai pris sur moi de ne pas vous réveiller, le sommeil vous faisant défaut ces derniers temps… »

Reconnaissant cette voix elle se détendit un peu, de son côté, Haldir remonta sa cape sur elle.

« - Nous nous arrêterons d'ici une bonne heure ainsi vous pourrez vous détendre un peu. »

Il sentit sa tête osciller à l'affirmative. Puis un petit murmure sortit du capuchon qu'elle avait sur la tête.

« - Merci. »

« - Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… »

Elle ne se rendormit pas observant le paysage désertique qui défilait. Elle put voir au loin des montagnes, et autour d'elle des arbres, elle sembla reconnaître l'endroit. Se concentrant un peu plus elle arriva par elle-même avec ses souvenirs à les situer.

« - Nous sommes en Eregion et ce sont les Monts Brumeux que nous pouvons apercevoir sur notre gauche si je ne me trompe pas… »

Haldir eut un regard vers Gabrielle et répondit :

« - Oui c'est bien la Région où nous sommes. Et c'est bien ces montagnes que nous longeons. »

« - Par où passerons-nous ? Le Col du Caradras ? »

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

« - Je ne pense pas, le Col du Caradras se trouve à quatre jours de chevauchée. Je pense plutôt nous faire passer par un passage qui est plus près. Ainsi nous longerons les premières formations de ce que les Hommes appelle la Rivière aux Iris. Nous n'aurons qu'à suivre l'Anduin par la suite et nous arriverons par les frontières Nord de la Cité. Nous évitons ainsi la Forêt. »

« - Le passage par les Champs aux Iris et la vue de la Forêt Noire c'est ça ? Je situe à peu près. Nous passions souvent par là avec mes parents, en été surtout car en hiver le passage était impraticable. »

A l'évocation du terme parent, Haldir réalisa que ce sujet devait être peu abordé. Il se risqua alors.

« - Et quelles contrées avez-vous donc visité en leur compagnie ? »

Un silence accueillit sa question, il pensa qu'elle ne souhaitait pas répondre quand la voix de Gabrielle, pas très forte certe, mais suffisamment claire reprit.

« - Tout dépendait des missions pour lesquelles ils voyageaient. Mirkwood évidemment mais aussi des Terres plus au Sud, parfois ils nous arrivaient de rencontrer les Rôdeurs. Mais la majeure partie du temps nous nous trouvions dans les contrées de l'ouest, Les Montagnes Bleues et le Lindon. Mon père adorait ces bois qui lui rappelaient la Lorien quoi qu'à ces yeux rien ne vaille la belle Lorien. »

« - Mais pardonnez-moi si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu en Lorien pourtant je suis gardien depuis fort longtemps. »

« - Votre esprit ne vous joue aucune farce rassurez-vous. Mon père n'est jamais retourné en notre compagnie en Lorien. De ce fait je n'ai jamais vu les Bois Dorés que de loin. »

A cette réponse le gardien fut surpris.

« - Pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Votre père selon ce qu'on m'a dit était un des Gardiens de la Garde direct des Seigneurs… »

« - Je suis née à Imladris puis j'ai pour la majeure partie de mon enfance grandi aux Havres. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais, tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire c'est que mon père a été à un moment de son existence en conflit avec les Souverains, c'est ce que m'a dit ma mère quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre. Quand ils sont morts, nous… »

Elle s'arrêta, Haldir raffermit la pression qu'il maintenait sur elle.

« - Vous ? »

Il put entendre un soupir.

« - Nous étions en route pour la Lorien… »

Un silence juste troublé par la marche des chevaux tomba. Gabrielle referma les yeux et murmura :

« - Il voulait revoir sa cité mais n'en a pas eu l'occasion… »

Haldir ne trouva rien à dire, alors il se contenta de garder le silence. Gabrielle se mit à fredonner un petit air doux quand Elladan les rejoignit.

« - Haldir, nous pouvons sans doute faire halte ici, par la suite c'est l'ascension qui va commencer. »

Le gardien hocha la tête alors que les autres chevaux s'arrêtaient. Gabrielle rouvrit ses prunelles vertes et rencontra le regard sombre du fils d'Elrond. Elle lui sourit et ce dernier hocha la tête en descendant de sa monture. Il se rapprocha de celle d'Haldir pour l'aider à son tour, les autres cavaliers faisant de même. Il la prit par la taille et son capuchon glissa de sa tête. Haldir l'aida à son tour et elle fut rapidement au sol.

« - Merci Messieurs. »

Le Gardien sauta de son cheval et s'inclina légèrement alors que Gabrielle se retournait vers Elladan. Elle lui prit le bras et dans un mouvement l'entraîna en direction des autres sous le regard d'Haldir.

Ils restèrent là une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Gabrielle mangea et avait les yeux rieurs. Son visage était moins pâle et sa cheville semblait être presque guérie.

Chacun était en train de se reposer quand Gabrielle se leva un peu plus tard. Elle alla vers le cheval d'Haldir qu'elle caressa avec amour. Elle lui parla doucement en elfique avant de déposer un baiser sur ses naseaux. Puis elle le contourna tout en laissant courir sa main sur sa fourrure et vit son épée rangée aux côtés de celle d'Haldir visiblement. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux fourreaux, laissa sa main parcourir le cuir de celle du gardien. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire, son père lui apprenant le maniement de l'arme… D'un mouvement rapide, elle sortie la sienne du fourreau, la lame brillait avec le soleil, et en la regardant elle frôla des doigts les lettres gravées sur l'acier blanc. Elle prononça les mots dans sa langue :

_« - Lach en Galad, Flamme de la Lumière, terreur de tout ceux qui s'opposeront à elle… »_

Et d'un mouvement rapide elle la prit dans sa main droite et commença à effectuer quelques mouvements. Sa natte volait sur son dos et les mouvements qu'elle faisait étaient nets, rapides et d'une très rare dextérité. Elle ne vit pas qu'elle était observée par ses compagnons de route et que l'œil d'Haldir semblait apprécier ce spectacle. Quand il se leva sous l'œil des jumeaux, elle ne l'aperçut pas, concentrée dans ses mouvements. Se dirigeant vers son cheval, il sortit de son fourreau son arme et alla vers Gabrielle.

D'un mouvement aussi rapide, il se mit en face d'elle et contra un de ces gestes. Elle tressaillit et planta son regard émeraude dans les siens.

« - Vos gestes bien que précis manquent d'exercice… »

Il amorça un autre mouvement qu'elle contra :

« - Je vois qu'on vous a enseigné l'art du maniement des armes… »

Elle répondit à l'attaque du gardien et s'en suivit une sorte de duel à l'amiable sous l'œil appréciateur des autres compagnons.

« - Mon père me l'avait enseigné, tout comme le… »

Elle contra de nouveau et fit un bond sur le côté esquivant d'une manière très simple mais cependant surprenante le coup droit du Gardien.

« -… maniement des dagues, ainsi que quelques mouvements… »

Elle fit une manœuvre qui le déstabilisa et d'un bon se retrouva derrière le gardien qui à présent avait l'épée de Gabrielle sur la gorge alors qu'elle lui tenait le bras gauche en arrière.

« -… D'esquives… »

Haldir baissa son épée et inclina la tête. Gabrielle en fit de même et libéra le bras du gardien. Il se tourna vers elle et pour la première fois il perçut dans son regard autre chose que de la peur.

« - Vous avez de très bons réflexes. Puis-je voir votre lame ? »

Elle lui tendit son épée par le manche avec un sourire.

« - Et pourtant, je ne l'ai plus maniée depuis 550 ans… »

Il leva sur elle un regard surpris tout en examinant la fine lame.

« - Et bien on peut dire que vous avez de très beau reste fruit d'un enseignement digne d'un grand mais… »

Il observa de plus près la lame.

« - …C'est une lame d'homme ? »

Là il était vraiment surpris, il s'attendait à voir une lame fine de femme tel que les elfes en faisait. Un éclat de rire lui répondit, il sonnait d'une façon douce dans le calme de l'endroit.

« - Cela vous étonne t-il tant que ça ? »

Haldir leva ses yeux et rencontra le regard pétillant d'une Gabrielle qui contenait difficilement un autre rire devant la tête du Gardien.

« - Oui… Le maniement d'une telle arme est réservé aux elfes aguerris, elle est beaucoup plus lourde qu'une lame pour femme elfe si je puis dire. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et récupéra l'épée.

« - Mon père m'a appris à combattre avec une lame d'elfe homme pour parer à toute éventualité. Selon lui il fallait que je sache maîtriser les deux car à un moment où à un autre ça me servirait… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis lentement se dirigea vers le cheval pour remettre l'épée dans son fourreau, elle continua :

« - A croire qu'il l'a fait exprès… Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ses intentions vis-à-vis de moi quand il a commencé mon enseignement… D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais pu le finir, dans bien des domaines je suis quasiment inexpérimentée si ce n'est pas ignorante. »

Il la suivit et s'arrêta non loin d'elle.

« - Passerons-nous la nuit ici ? »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et de nouveau leur regard se croisa.

« - Vu l'heure avancée, oui, je préfère que nous entamions la montée au début du jours afin d'y consacrer nos prochaines journées. »

« - Combien ? »

« - Une ou deux selon l'allure… »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et se retourna vers le campement que les autres avaient finalement installé. Un feu crépitait déjà, elle s'inclina devant Haldir avant de les rejoindre et de s'asseoir.

Le reste de la soirée qui débutait fila entre bavardage et chants, ils avaient tous été attentifs aux récits chantés de Gabrielle sur les Havres. Plus d'une fois elle avait retenu ses larmes au souvenir d'où elle avait entendu ces chants pour la dernière fois.

Puis elles les avaient laissés un moment en vue de se rafraîchir un peu. Le cours d'eau lui offrit un réconfort et elle dénoua ses cheveux et les secoua avant de les brosser. Elle fit une toilette sommaire et reprit le chemin du campement. Elle se mit à part du groupe, adossée à un tronc d'arbre, la tête levée vers les étoiles qui scintillaient. Haldir vint bientôt la rejoindre.

« - Ne restez pas seule, venez près de nous vous y serez mieux… »

Il lui offrit sa main pour qu'elle se relève, elle l'accepta sans rien dire. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils se réinstallèrent près du feu. Il posa sur ses épaules une couverture.

« - Merci… »

Il inclina la tête et lui répondit.

« - Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je vous offre le confort de mes modestes bras pour votre repos, vous y serez mieux qu'au sol mais je ne veux pas vous forcer… »

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, enfin pas totalement du moins puisqu'au fond de lui il refusait qu'elle passe de nouveau une nuit agitée.

Gabrielle ne répondit rien.

_Etrange la sensation de bien-être que je ressens avec lui…Je n'ai pas peur… Je n'ai plus peur…_

Elle cligna des yeux puis doucement elle s'inclina et posa sa tête d'abord sur ses genoux. D'un geste tendre il la remonta contre lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

_« - Dormez en paix jeune demoiselle… »_

Gabrielle ne répondit rien se sentant dans cette étreinte rassurée et surtout depuis bien longtemps en sécurité.

Elladan et Elrohir eurent un même sourire. Au cœur de la nuit, quelque chose s'était produit….

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir à tous!

Tout frais d'y a dix minutes voici mon chapitre 12 et pour le plaisir d'une d entre vous l arrivée en Lorien!Ben oui il était temps non?mdr

Merci pour celles qui reviews d'ailleurs il me semble que je vous aient pas répondue cette fois... Sorry je me rattraperai cette fois!

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Les Secrets de La Lorien .**

Quinze jours plus tard, ils chevauchaient le long de l'Anduin, le temps était clément et aucun problème ne s'était produit lors de leur passage dans la Montagne. Gabrielle était toujours en compagnie d'Haldir sur son cheval, là elle tenait les rênes ayant obtenu cette autorisation après de dures négociations qui avait duré deux jours ! Les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler s'étaient dans l'ensemble bien passées. Certes Gabrielle avait toujours ses cauchemars mais il lui semblait qu'ils étaient plus supportables. La présence d'Haldir à ces côtés chaque nuit devait y contribuer, en effet, le Gardien avait pris cette habitude depuis le soir d'avant leur ascension et depuis, chaque nuit, il l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Par contre il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire parler plus de ses parents et ne voulant pas forcer les choses. Il s'était donc contenté de répondre à ses questions sur la Lorien et leurs habitudes, à parler des Souverains et de son rôle… Il découvrit une Gabrielle attentive et curieuse mais aussi rieuse et espiègle. En effet, un souvenir risquait d'avoir une belle place dans sa mémoire pour les prochains mois ! Un soir de repos, ils avaient pu tous constater à quel point Gabrielle pouvait être totalement différente de l'image qu'elle offrait d'elle. Une bataille d'eau l'avait prouvé et lui s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé complètement trempé sous les rires d'une Gabrielle qu'on ne pouvait plus arrêter. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il voyait en elle une jeune elfe d'à peine 1550 ans…

« - Haldir ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées.

« - Oui Gabrielle ? »

Un silence suivit la réponse et quand elle reprit sa voix tremblait un peu.

« - Comment savoir si je suis la bienvenue ? Après tout mon père et elle étaient fâchés… »

Haldir posa ses yeux sur Gabrielle.

« - Ainsi c'est ça qui vous traquasse depuis quelques jours ? »

« - Oui… Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la crainte envers tout ça, et je ne sais pas vers quoi je me tourne… Je déteste l'incertitude… »

Haldir posa ses mains sur celles de Gabrielle, elle ne refusait plus le contact avec lui, à présent en confiance à ses côtés.

« - La Dame ne fais jamais rien sans raison et je suis certain que quoi qu'il se soit passé avec elle cela ne vous regarde pas. C'était entre elle et votre père, elle ne vous connaît pas donc en rien elle n'a de raison de vous en vouloir sur quoi que ce soit. Ayez confiance… »

Soudain les chevaux stoppèrent. Les jumeaux vinrent se placer près d'Haldir. Gabrielle releva la tête et découvrit face à elle une immense étendue de forêt avec en son cœur un endroit plus élevé que les autres.

Elle fut subjuguée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Haldir descendit du cheval et l'invita à en faire de même. Une fois au sol, elle s'avança doucement sous les yeux de ses compagnons. Et Haldir fit enfin :

« - Les Bois de la Lothlorien. Avec en son cœur Caras Galadhom, joyau du monde elfique sur terre, demeure du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel, Seigneurs de la Lorien… »

Il se plaça à ses côtés et sourit quand il entendit :

« - Magnifique… »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au cœur de la cité des Galadhrims, la Dame Galadriel sortait d'un talan qu'elle venait elle-même d'aménager. Son visage reflétait une immense sagesse acquise tout au long de ses dernières années de vie sur cette terre. Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre un des balcons qui jalonnait la demeure elfique des souverains. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par son époux.

Il l'enlaça par la taille et demanda :

« - Vous semblez soucieuse mon amie. »

Elle ne départit pas son regard de l'endroit qu'elle fixait.

« - Pas soucieuse disons juste anxieuse. Ils ne sont plus très loin, je le sens. Comment réagira-t-elle ? »

Cette fois Galadriel se tourna vers son époux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - Ni toi, ni moi pouvons prédire sa réaction. Laisse faire le temps, elle doit être aussi anxieuse que toi si ce n'est plus… »

« - Tu as sans doute raison… »

Celeborn observa son épouse et demanda :

« - L'as-tu conservée ? Cette missive d'Aradan qu'il t'a envoyée avant les tragiques événements. »

Galadriel hocha la tête et sortit de sa robe une missive un peu jaunie par le temps. Tous deux se regardèrent.

« - Quoi qu'elle contienne je crains qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal que de bien… » Murmura Galadriel.

Celeborn prit une des mains de son épouse, elle baissa ses yeux bleus sur la missive. Le vent joua avec ses cheveux blonds. Alors dans un mouvement qu'il ne se permettait qu'en privé, le Seigneur prit sa dame dans ses bras et la serra.

« - Quoi qu'il arrive c'est désormais à nous de lui montrer le chemin que son père voulait qu'elle prenne… »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment et c'est ensemble qu'ils partirent de ce balcon en direction de leur demeure.

La petite troupe de compagnons allait s'apprêter à reprendre la route quand Gabrielle se tourna vers Haldir.

« - Combien de temps pour atteindre le cœur de la cité ? »

Il tourna vers elle ses prunelles grises :

« - Nous y serons ce soir si nous continuons à ce rythme. »

Gabrielle baissa la tête soudain gênée. Haldir fut surpris, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui releva le menton avec douceur.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Vous allez me trouver stupide… »

Il fut surpris de cette réponse.

« - Dites toujours et j'en jugerai par moi-même… »

Elle murmura alors :

« - C'est que je souhaiterai être dans une tenue convenable, là je ne me trouve pas présentable… »

Haldir fut surpris mais eut un sourire. Il détailla la tenue de Gabrielle qui avait, c'est un fait, souffert du voyage.

« - Il y a un petit cours d'eau derrière ces arbres, prenez votre temps… »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil elle lui répondit avec un sourire franc. Elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre ses affaires et se dirigea vers le cours d'eau. Là elle s'installa. Elle ouvrit son sac et y farfouilla. Elle en ressortit une robe et une nouvelle cape. Elle enleva l'autre et sortit sa brosse et commença à coiffer sa chevelure elle parvint enfin à les attacher de façon correcte dégageant ainsi son visage. Puis elle se le lava et entreprit d'ôter ses vêtements trop sales à son goût. Elle commença à déboutonner sa tunique quand quelque chose attira son regard sur l'autre rive. Une silhouette s'y trouvait, une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop… Ses mains lâchèrent la serviette qu'elle tenait, elle s'approcha de l'eau comme pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle tendit la main.

« - C'est impossible… » Murmura-t-elle

La silhouette en face d'elle ne bougeait pas elle la fixait simplement… Pas totalement consciente de ce qu'il se passait, Gabrielle s'enfonça au fil de l'eau voulant atteindre cette silhouette tant aimée, la main toujours tendue vers elle.

_« - Ada… »_

Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille à présent, elle continuait à avancer la main tendue et son esprit totalement perdu. Elle n'était plus consciente de ce qui était réel ou pas. Bien que son esprit lui fit comprendre que cette vision était impossible son cœur lui disait le contraire et quelque chose la faisait avancer encore…

A l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, Haldir était en discussion avec les jumeaux d'Elrond. Pourtant il s'arrêta net pressentant quelque chose. Il tourna brusquement la tête en direction de là où Gabrielle avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Haldir ? Un problème ? »

Il se tourna vers Elladan soucieux.

« - Un mauvais pressentiment… Très mauvais… »

Il se tourna de nouveau et se décida à y aller. A grande enjambée, il arriva au rebord de la rivière, là il vit au sol les affaires de Gabrielle, la robe, la brosse à cheveux, la serviette. Il se baissa et prit la serviette scrutant les alentours quand ses yeux lui montrèrent une masse de cheveux à la surface de l'eau, lâchant la serviette, il se précipita à l'intérieur non sans avoir appelé ses compagnons :

« - ELLADAN ! ELROHIR ! »

Ces derniers accompagnés des autres gardes arrivèrent au moment où Haldir atteignit Gabrielle. Il l'attrapa par le haut de sa tunique et la fit remonter à la surface. Elle cracha de l'eau alors qu'il la ramenait sur la rive. Elladan vint l'aider pendant que son jumeau avec l'aide des autres avait allumé un feu pour les réchauffer car le Cours d'Argent avait pour réputation d'avoir ses eaux fraîches. Sur les rives il porta Gabrielle près du feu, Elladan lui tendit une des capes alors que l'un des Gardiens était allé chercher les couvertures. Haldir enveloppa Gabrielle qui avait clos ses yeux.

« - Par tous les Valars qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Gabrielle ouvrez les yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

Il saisit une des couvertures qu'on lui tendait et la posa sur elle. A ce moment elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la rive où elle avait vu cette silhouette. D'une voix faible elle murmura :

« - Il était là-bas… Je l'ai vu il était là… »

Haldir qui la frictionnait pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid releva les yeux en direction de la rive mais ne vit rien.

« - Il n'y a personne là-bas… Personne… »

« - Ce n'est pas possible… »

Elle se redressa alors qu'Haldir lui frictionnait toujours le dos.

« - Restez calme ! Ne bougez pas ! » Sa voix était plus dure.

« - Je vous assure il était là, je l'ai vu ! Il était sur la rive… »

A présent sa voix partait dans des sons de sanglots, Elrohir s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui prit les mains.

« - Gabrielle il n'y a personne… Personne n'est sur la rive… »

Mais cette vision l'avait chamboulée plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient tous imaginer. Elle retira ses mains brusquement et se défit des mains d'Haldir en rejetant les couvertures qui avaient été déposées sur elle. Elle se redressa d'un mouvement rapide qui étonna Haldir. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'eau scrutant la rive où elle ne voyait plus personne.

« - Il était là… »

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer de nouveau dans l'eau mais en fut empêchée par deux bras qui la retentirent.

« - Gabrielle ! Personne n'est sur la rive bon sang ! »

Elle tressaillit ses yeux verts étaient totalement perdus. Haldir se mit devant elle, un frisson la parcourut et elle baissa les yeux face à ses yeux si durs.

« - Vous êtes frigorifiée… Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu mais ce n'était pas réel… Venez… »

D'un geste qui n'admettait aucune objection il la mena vers le feu. Il l'assit avec autorité, elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi penser, pourtant c'était bien sa silhouette.

« - Gabrielle… Il faut que vous ôtiez ces vêtements trempés sinon vous risquez d'attraper la mort… Gabrielle ? »

Elle ne répondit rien fixant les flammes d'un regard vague, perdue… Elladan s'était approché d'eux avec la robe de Gabrielle et des serviettes.

« - Je vais m'en occuper Haldir… »

Ce dernier acquieça et par respect se leva et demanda à ses compagnons de se retirer le temps qu'Elladan s'en occupe. Elrohir le força à aller lui aussi se changer.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

De son côté, Elladan avait entrepris de changer Gabrielle qui ne réagissait pas. Il lui parlait d'une voix douce, dans sa langue natale afin de la rassurer mais il doutait qu'elle fut consciente de ce qui se passait. Il lui ôta sa tunique mais par respect pour elle lui laissa la chemise qu'elle portait en dessous. Il enveloppa le haut de son corps dans une couverture mais à ce moment-là, il remarqua les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur le haut des bras. Intrigué, il suivit l'une d'entre elle qui semblait prendre fin dans le dos de Gabrielle. Il secoua la tête et continua à la déshabiller, lui laissant simplement les vêtements qu'elle portait à même la peau. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas secs il ne pourrait pas la rhabiller. Il l'enveloppa encore mieux et la coucha simplement près du feu, la tête reposant sur une cape qu'il avait roulé. Le regard de Gabrielle était toujours fixe, sans réaction.

« - Je l'ai vu… » Répéta t-elle.

« - Qui ? » Demanda doucement Elladan alors qu'Haldir revenait avec les autres.

« - _Ada_… Il était là… Sur la rive. »

Elle ferma les yeux et enfin Haldir crut comprendre. Il soupira et s'assit à ses côtés, il lui murmura alors :

« - La Lorien est un endroit empli de la magie de la Dame. C'est un endroit particulier… Vous avez simplement vu ce que votre cœur désirait et ce n'était pas réel. Votre père n'est plus de ce monde Gabrielle, ça c'est réel… »

Il caressa ses cheveux humides et se tourna vers un de ses compagnons.

« - Hayden ? »

L'interpellé s'approcha de son maître.

« - Prenez votre cheval et allez à la cité, informez les seigneurs de ce qui s'est passé qu'ils ne nous attendent pas avant demain soir. Nous resterons ici pour la nuit… »

L'elfe s'inclina et partit rapidement. Haldir s'installa près de Gabrielle et accepta la tasse fumante que lui offrait Elrohir. Le silence s'installa sur la petite troupe juste entrecoupé par la respiration de Gabrielle qui avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, se redressant elle vit Haldir somnolant à ses côtés. Les jumeaux étaient couchés et eux aussi dormaient tout comme les autres compagnons. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements et qu'elle était enveloppée de façon chaude. Perplexe elle essaya de se souvenir. Les images lui revinrent aisément ainsi que les dernières paroles d'Haldir qu'elle avait entendu. Elle secoua la tête et se leva, prenant au passage sa robe. Elle l'enfila un peu plus loin et s'installa près de la rivière regardant l'autre rive. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit quelque chose se placer sur ses épaules.

« - Vous allez attraper froid… »

Levant les yeux elle rencontra le regard gris d'Haldir qui s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Merci… »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Nous sommes aux Frontières de la Lorien. La magie de la Dame se sent déjà, ce qui explique sans doute votre vision de tout à l'heure… »

Gabrielle frissonna, elle remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle conserva néanmoins le silence regardant la rive où la silhouette de son père était apparue. Haldir tourna la tête et vit une larme descendre le long de sa joue pâle. Sans ajouter un mot il passa juste un bras autour de ses épaules. A ce geste Gabrielle répondit en se blottissant contre lui.

« - Je voudrais qu'ils soient là… Je voudrais qu'ils sachent que j'ai essayé. »

Il lui caressa ses cheveux.

« - Calmez -ous… Ils le savent de là où ils sont ils veillent sur vous… »

Il ne rajouta rien et elle non plus, elle finit par se rendormir sur ses genoux bercée par un chant qu'il fredonnait. Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu es donc en train de faire de moi ? » Murmura t-il avant de clore à son tour ses yeux.

Le jour pointa ses rayons et doucement Haldir réveilla Gabrielle. Elle ouvrit ses prunelles émeraude et rencontra les iris gris du Gardien.

« - Bonjour Demoiselle, la soleil est déjà levée, il nous faut repartir si nous voulons atteindre le cœur de la cité avant ce soir… »

Elle se redressa. Il l'aida à se lever, elle défroissa sa robe et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Hochant la tête elle alla vers l'endroit où étaient ces affaires, prit sa brosse, détacha totalement sa chevelure brune et la peigna rapidement. Elle remit la brosse dans son sac et remarqua que ces affaires qu'elle portait la veille y étaient déjà rangées. Elladan s'approcha d'elle et fit :

« - C'est moi qui ai rangé tes vêtements… Je prends ton sac pour l'accrocher. »

Il se baissa et le prit. Elle sentit alors quelque chose être posé sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et vit Elrohir déposer une cape d'un vert foncé.

« - Après ta baignade reste couverte, on ne sait jamais… »

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et se tourna vers Haldir qui s'approchait d'elle.

« - On est parti ? »

« - Oui… » Furent les premier mots qu'elle murmura.

Il l'aida à monter sur son cheval et y grimpa à son tour. Puis c'est d'un pas lent qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les Bois de la Lorien.

Gabrielle vit ces bois se rapprocher. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle allait devoir vivre dans une forêt… Une forêt… A ces mots elle se raidit.

Haldir le sentit ne comprenant pas il se contenta de lui prendre une de ses mains et de la serrer.

« - C'est la Forêt… Je vais vivre dans la Forêt… »

Sa voix était anxieuse.

« - Oui mais vous n'êtes pas seule… Courage demoiselle… »

Il se mit à lui parler doucement de la Lorien et de ses habitants, ainsi il la divertit et la tira de ses pensées.

La journée passa, ils pénétrèrent dans les Bois, la magie se sentait ainsi qu'une autre présence que Gabrielle sentit aisément. Une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_Bienvenue jeune Gabrielle fille de Aradan… Sois la Bienvenue ici, chez toi… _

Elle tressaillit, Haldir demanda :

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Cette voix… »

Il comprit sans plus de mot. Il se contenta de répondre simplement :

« - La dame Galadriel vous souhaite simplement la bienvenue… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et aperçut un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« - Regardez… Ils viennent même à notre rencontre… »

Elle se retourna et vit devant elle deux palefreniers d'un blanc éclatant, ils semblaient être entourés d'une sorte d'aura… Les compagnons stoppèrent leurs montures et les silhouettes des souverains se dessinèrent nettement devant leurs yeux…

Gabrielle les regarda emplie d'une sorte de crainte. Elle baissa les yeux alors que Galadriel eut un doux sourire…

« - Bienvenue mon enfant chez toi… »

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Tadammmmm!

En trois mots: je l'ai écris pour vous et pour m'excuser du retard de l'autre chapitre!

Donc j'y ai passé tout mon week end et j'en suis fière... Voici donc le Chapitre 13...

Je tiens à félicité Léhonnora qui est la seule à avoir perçut dans sa lecture ce que je voulais transcrire dans la "vision" du père de Gabrielle. Je crois qu'ici c'est plus explicite!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Isabelle

PS: Merci à ma Lilie qui ma corrigée les chapitres 7 à 13 que j'ai ainsi republiée... Bisous à toi...

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Où comment vivre avec ces peurs….**

Gabrielle les regarda emplie d'une sorte de crainte. Elle baissa les yeux alors que Galadriel eut un doux sourire…

« - Bienvenue mon enfant chez toi… »

Elle ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Galadriel sentit cette peur et cette crainte. Elle avança sa monture jusqu'à celle d'Haldir et posa une de ses mains sur un des avants bras de Gabrielle. A ce contact elle osa enfin relever la tête. Ces iris verts rencontrèrent les prunelles bleues de la souveraine qui lui offrit un simple sourire.

« - N'ayez crainte… Ici vous êtes chez vous et rien ne pourra venir vous troubler. Bienvenue en Lorien Gabrielle. »

La jeune elfe sentit une sorte de paix l'envahir alors que Galadriel ordonnait aux compagnons de reprendre la route. Elle resta aux côtés d'Haldir posant son regard sur Gabrielle à de nombreuses reprises. Cette dernière n'avait rien dit aux paroles de Galadriel et Haldir lui lançait lui aussi des regards sauf que pour lui ils étaient plutôt inquiets. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au cœur de la cité. Ils descendirent tous de leurs montures et Gabrielle put voir une démonstration très rare d'affection entre Galadriel et ses petits-enfants, Elladan et Elrohir. Elle resta en retrait regardant autour d'elle, observant les arbres et constatant que leur arrivée avait visiblement attirée du monde puisque quelques elfes les regardaient. Elle vit Haldir être accosté par deux autres elfes qui lui ressemblaient énormément. Elle vit une femme elfe se précipiter dans les bras d'un de ces compagnons de route, bref une véritable réunion en somme.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit se retourner. Elle rencontra alors le regard du Seigneur Celeborn qui lui sourit avec sympathie.

« - Les deux elfes avec Haldir sotn ses frères Rumil et Orophin tous deux aussi Gardes aux Frontières. La jeune personne avec Hayden n'est autre que Elvine, sa toute jeune épouse. Quand à la mienne elle est actuellement en train de saluer ses petits-enfants car Elladan et Elrohir ainsi que notre bien aimé Arwen son nos petits-enfants… »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et il reprit :

« - On vous attendait ici… Moi mais surtout mon épouse… Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, j'en oublie les convenances : je me nomme Celeborn, Seigneur de la Lorien et aussi celui qui a pour chance d'avoir Galadriel comme épouse. »

Enfin Gabrielle parvint à parler :

« - Haldir m'a parlé de vous ainsi je vous connais un peu enfin j'ai appris à vous connaître par son intermédiaire. Pour ma part bien que vous le sachiez, je suis Gabrielle… »

Galadriel s'approchait d'eux quand la jeune elfe finissait sa phrase. Elle y répondit simplement :

« - Oui nous le savons… Et même si on ne vous avez jamais vu, nous aurions été capable de vous reconnaître. Vous leur ressemblez beaucoup… Les traits de votre mère mais le regard de votre père… Aussi brune qu'il était blond. »

Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Gabrielle. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup comme observée mais de l'intérieur, comme si on lisait en elle. Elle en ressentit un profond malaise, elle vacilla légèrement alors que Celeborn amorçait un mouvement vers elle.

« - S'il vous plait… Arrêtez ça… » Murmura-t-elle tandis que le Seigneur lui maintenait le bras.

Haldir se tourna vers elle et perçut ce malaise. Il voulut s'approcher mais quelque chose lui dit de ne pas le faire. Ses frères le regardèrent alors qu'il dévisageait littéralement Gabrielle. De leur côté, Gabrielle avait baissé la tête confuse. Celeborn la maintenait et Galadriel avança une main vers elle. Avec douceur elle lui releva son visage.

« - Venez mon enfant, je vais vous conduire dans ce qui sera votre appartement. »

Elle glissa son bras sur celui de Gabrielle. Cette dernière leva ses yeux sur la souveraine et n'y perçut aucune animosité. Elle passa près d'Haldir qui la gratifia d'un sourire. Elle partit donc avec les souverains sous les regards des habitants de la cité venus les accueillir.

Un imperceptible soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Haldir, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles d'Orophin.

« - Et bien mon frère ? La compagnie de cette charmante personne va-t-elle te manquer ? »

Ce dernier sursauta à la remarque de son cadet et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Cette réaction laissa le cadet en question perplexe.

Ils gravirent des marches qui les menèrent à l'entrée d'une demeure perchée dans les arbres. Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle surprise. Ses yeux observaient tout le moindre détail… Elle était subjuguée par tant de beauté. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Galadriel la regarda son regard se portait sur les différents talans qui étaient visibles de la demeure des souverains.

« - C'est magnifique… »

Celeborn regarda son épouse qui porta à son tour son regard sur sa cité.

« - Oui mais ceci n'est que la face visible… Vous verrez vous découvrirez beaucoup plus en visitant… Venez par ici. »

Ils reprirent leur marche et ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant une porte dont les gravures dans le bois représentaient les armoiries de la Lorien. Celeborn prit la parole.

« - Nous vous avons installée dans l'ancien appartement d'Arwen. Vous verrez vous serez indépendante et libre de tout mouvement. Les nôtres ne sont pas loin. »

Il se tourna légèrement et désigna un escalier qui menait à un endroit plus surélevé encore. Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers Gabrielle et c'est Galadriel qui reprit :

« - Vous aurez une liberté de mouvement, nous ne vous imposons qu'une chose : vos repas du soir. Vous les partagerez avec nous à notre table. »

Celeborn ouvrit enfin la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

« - Mon épouse a réaménagé l'endroit… J'espère que ça vous plaira… »

Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle le souffle coupé. L'appartement était de toute beauté, d'une simplicité où se mêlait tant de choses. Elle put y voir des portes qui menaient visiblement dans d'autres pièces. Galadriel expliqua :

« - L'appartement est composé d'une chambre, d'un cabinet de toilette, d'un petit salon où nous sommes, d'une petite cuisine et d'une pièce pour que vous puissiez ranger vos différentes tenues. J'ai aussi pris le soin de faire installer une bibliothèque car je sais de sources sûre que vous aimez les livres… »

Gabrielle se tourna vers elle et planta ses iris émeraude dans celle de son interlocutrice.

« - Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'étais et je reste anxieuse face à tout ceci… Pour moi c'est l'inconnu et vous êtes pour moi aussi des inconnus. Je ne veux pas vous offenser en quoi que ce soit mais tout ceci est… »

Elle baissa la tête soudain confuse :

« - Merci de m'accueillir ainsi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas… »

Ce fut Celeborn qui reprit :

« - Si nous sommes des inconnus pour vous c'est tout à fait légitime. Mais vous, vous ne l'êtes pas pour nous. Nous vous connaissons bien Gabrielle et nous savons de quoi est fait votre cœur… »

« - La peur et la crainte que vous ressentez sont légitimes dans cette situation je ne sais comment j'aurai moi-même réagi. Si les circonstances ont fait que nous nous sommes manifestés si tard c'est que nous ne voulions pas ajouter à votre détresse d'autres préoccupations mais à présent les choses sont différentes. Nous regrettons certains de nos actes comme certaines de nos pensées. Mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière je ne peux aujourd'hui que vous offrir mon aide dans l'instant présent et faire ce que votre père aurait voulu… »

A ces mots Gabrielle tressaillit. Elle regarda les souverains successivement.

« - Nous en reparlerons… Nous allons vous laisser Gabrielle vous devez vouloir vous rafraîchir un peu. Des robes ont été confectionnées à votre intention elles se trouvent dans votre chambre sur votre lit. Nous nous reverrons dans la journée je pense. »

Celeborn se dirigea vers la sortie alors que Galadriel s'approchait de Gabrielle.

« - Je suis ravie de vous avoir enfin près de moi… »

Elle lui caressa la joue et lui offrit un doux sourire avant de rejoindre son époux et de fermer la porte laissant Gabrielle seule. Une quinte de toux la prit soudainement. Elle dut s'en asseoir pour retrouver sa respiration. Une main sur sa poitrine, elle songeait aux paroles des souverains. Un petit moment passa, elle se leva et alla sur un des balcons qui ornaient ses appartements. Elle vit au bas des elfes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, elle respira l'air et ne se sentit pas oppressée comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle était dans une forêt. Mais elle dut reconnaître elle-même qu'elle n'était pas dans une forêt normale. Une légère bise joua avec ses cheveux alors qu'une personne se glissa à ses côtés.

« - Haldir… »

Elle tourna le regard vers lui.

« - Je suis venu vous déposer votre sac. Et vous dire au revoir… »

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Au revoir ? Vous partez ? »

Sa voix trembla, ses yeux se baissèrent.

_Lui aussi… _Pensa-t-elle.

Il perçut ce changement de timbre dans sa voix. Se tournant vers elle il remarqua la crispation de son visage. Doucement il passa une main sur son épaule et reprit :

« - Je vous fais confiance, vous vous acclimaterez vite. Quant à moi je dois rejoindre mon poste et mes troupes aux frontières. C'est mon travail, ma place… Je serai absent une quinzaine de jours et je reviendrai alors nous pourrons nous revoir… »

Elle ne releva pas la tête, Haldir la lui releva doucement et lui murmura :

« - Je vous promets qu'à mon retour nous nous reverrons. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous oublier, étonnante Gabrielle. De plus, j'ai ma revanche à prendre en souvenir d'un certain combat amical… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se saisit de sa main qu'il embrassa. Elle répondit :

« - Prenez garde Haldir de Lorien, je n'oublierai pas cette promesse. Faites attention à vous… »

Il s'inclina devant elle et elle lui répondit par une simple révérence. Il sortit de la pièce la laissant de nouveau seule. Elle resta un moment à observer la porte close, un frisson la parcourut sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Froid, cette sensation l'envahissait peu à peu au point qu'elle préféra rentrer dans le salon. Là, elle le parcourut du regard et se décida à le visiter. Elle découvrit la petite cuisine ainsi que le cabinet de toilette et enfin la chambre. Cette dernière était spacieuse. Le lit était à baldaquin sculpté avec des motifs sylvestres. Une coiffeuse se situait non loin avec un miroir, une armoire était sur le côté près d'une porte. Et enfin, ornant un des murs, une bibliothèque avec près de celle-ci deux fauteuils. Elle aperçut enfin sur le lit les robes dont lui avait parlé Galadriel. S'approchant elle les observa, elles étaient de toute beauté, aux couleurs pâles et sans vivacité. Elle les prit et les observa avant de les poser sur un des fauteuils. Elle se sentit soudain lasse alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux la prenait. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle reprit de nouveau sa respiration, ses poumons la brûlait, elle finit par s'étendre et ferma les yeux ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

_Un homme marchait le long d'une rive. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et sa silhouette était svelte. Il se tourna vers elle et Gabrielle put le voir. Son visage était éclairé par deux yeux émeraude et un doux sourire le rendait magnifique. Il tendit une main vers Gabrielle en disant :_

_« - Ma fille comme je suis heureux de te savoir ici… » _

_Mais rapidement sa vision se brouilla et l'image de cet homme disparut pour faire place à une troupe d'Orques attaquant un village. Tout était feu et cris… Des enfants qui pleuraient et des femmes qui se lamentaient…_

_Encore une fois tout changea et cette fois, elle vit un homme vêtu de gris avec une longue barbe et un chapeau pointu qui serrait dans ses bras une personne de petite taille._

_« -… Bilbon Sacquet… »_

_Mais tout changea encore et la dernière chose qu'elle vit ce fut Neufs Cavaliers sortant d'une immense porte sur des chevaux à vive allure…_

_Une phrase raisonna dans sa tête :_

_« - Vivre avec tes peurs… Apprendre à en parler… Tu ne crains rien ici ma fille… ouvre ton cœur… »_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en sueur et la nuit commençait à tomber sur la cité des Galadhrims. Elle se prit à trembler alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux lui déchirait la poitrine. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et finit par se lever et se diriger vers le cabinet de toilette. Là elle fit couler de l'eau dans une cuvette et s'en aspergea le visage. Relevant la tête, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir qui ornait le mur.

« - Sacquet… Et qui était cet homme ? Et ces cavaliers ? »

Un frisson la parcourut. Soudainement, elle sortit du cabinet et se dirigea vers le salon où Haldir avait laissé son sac. Elle s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit, fouillant à l'intérieur. Elle finit par en ressortir un petit carnet et alla s'asseoir à la table. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas de plume, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut un petit secrétaire. Se relevant elle s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et y découvrit un nécessaire à écriture. Prenant la plume, elle retourna s'asseoir et écrivit dans ce carnet.

_Septième jours du mois de mars, Cité de la Lorien …_

Elle y écrivit le moindre détail de son rêve et réalisa alors que c'était son père qu'elle avait vu. A cette réalisation elle s'arrêta net. Elle murmura :

« - Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? »

Mais elle était troublée… Reprenant sa plume elle continua et ne stoppa qu'une fois son récit terminé. Fermant le carnet elle resta songeuse et toussa une autre fois. Elle se leva et alla ranger la plume dans le secrétaire dans lequel elle mit le carnet. Soigneusement elle le referma et vit qu'il possédait une clé. Elle y mit un tour et l'ôta, la gardant dans sa main elle l'observa :

« - Si ça peut faire avancer les choses… »

Puis elle se retourna, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle le posa sur le lit quand elle réalisa alors que la soirée était là. Se dirigeant vers le balcon, elle vit qu'un grand nombre d'elfes se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction. Elle réalisa alors :

« - L'heure du repas ! Suis-je bête… »

Rapidement elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil où elle avait déposé les robes et en prit une au hasard. Elle se dirigea vers le cabinet et prit une douche rapide. Une fois terminé elle en sortit et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse devant laquelle elle s'assit. Elle entreprit le lissage de ses cheveux et leur tressage. Au final elle parvint à coiffer sa chevelure à la mode elfique. Se relevant elle prit la robe et la passa enfin. Cette dernière semblait avoir été faite sur mesure. Elle épousait parfaitement ses formes et les mettaient même en valeur. D'un violine pâle cette dernière avait un décolleté en rond qui permettait la visibilité de son pendentif. Il y avait dessus des motifs de couleur bordeaux tout comme l'était la couleur de la ceinture qui descendait jusqu'au bas de la robe. Les manches étaient serrés jusqu'au coude et à partir de là la matière se transformait en un simple voilage de couleur violine. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir et se trouva étrange… Son teint pâle faisait ressortir cette couleur sur elle.

Chaussant une paire de chaussures légères qu'elle trouva, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte quand une énième quinte de toux la prit. Elle prit le temps de retrouver sa respiration et finit par sortir.

Au même moment où elle ouvrait la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elladan. Elle en fut surprise.

« - Elladan ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il lui sourit avant de littéralement la dévisager ce qui la fit rougir.

« - Tu es resplendissante ainsi Gabrielle… Je suis venu te chercher pour le dîner, il ne manque plus que toi… »

Elle se sentit confuse.

« - Euh… Je me suis assoupie désolée… »

Le fils d'Elrond eut un nouveau sourire.

«- Tu es toute excusée… Me permets-tu de t'offrir mon bras et de t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle des fêtes ? »

Elle leva sur lui un regard amusé et prit son bras.

« - Avec joie car j'ignore où elle se trouve… »

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils parcoururent la demeure en direction de la fameuse salle. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers et enfin se trouvèrent devant deux portes qui s'ouvrir devant eux. Il y avait un nouvel escalier à descendre. Ils s'en approchèrent et les bruits des discutions retentirent. Se plaçant en haut des marches, Gabrielle vit qu'il y avait énormément de monde. A leur vue les discussions prirent fin ce qui accentua la gêne de la jeune elfe. Pour la rassurer, Elladan raffermit son bras sur le sien. En bout de table se trouvaient les souverains. Galadriel tourna à son tour la tête vers eux alors que Celeborn s'était levé et se dirigeait vers le bas des escaliers qu'ils descendaient à présent. Galadriel se leva à son tour et s'en suivit l'ensemble des convives présents.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des marches et le bras de Celeborn remplaça celui d'Elladan qui rejoignit son frère après un clin d'œil à Gabrielle. Le souverain l'amena près de son épouse et elle fit :

« - Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter Gabrielle, fille de notre regretté Aradan. Elle restera parmi nous durant les prochains mois. Faites-lui bon accueil… »

Chacun s'inclina devant Gabrielle qui ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise du tout. Elle répondit par une révérence toute simple avant d'être conduite à une chaise située à la droite de Galadriel. Les discussions reprirent avec des œillades vers elle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et son regard croisa celui de Galadriel.

« - Ils mordent rarement… »

Ce qui valut à la souveraine de recevoir le premier sourire de Gabrielle…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir à tous!

Et comme promis en ce samedi un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture à vous tous!

Amicalement

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le chemin qui s'ouvre devant soi.**

Allongée sur son lit, Gabrielle songeait à la soirée passée.

Le repas s'était terminé sous les conversations et au fur et à mesure elle s'était détendue, parlant avec Galadriel de son voyage et d'autres petites choses. Elle ne parlait cependant pas avec les autres elfes, un peu craintive et surtout elle ne les connaissant pas. Une fois le repas terminé elle s'était éclipsée, fatiguée par sa journée et par une étrange sensation qui l'avait envahie et c'est sous les regards de Galadriel rejoint peu après par son époux et ses petits enfants qu'elle disparut de leurs regards. Flânant un moment avant de rejoindre ses appartements, elle vit les douces lumières du soir qui éclairaient la cité de leurs rayons la rendant ainsi encore plus mystérieuse. C'est sans peine qu'elle retrouva son chemin et quand elle pénétra dans son petit salon, une nouvelle quinte de toux la prit. Cela lui déchira les bronches et une nouvelle fois elle du s'asseoir pour reprendre sa respiration. Une fois calmée, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine, elle trouva un verre et se servit de l'eau qu'elle bu d'une traite avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Là elle s'installa à sa coiffeuse et observa son reflet. Elle se sentait vide et fatiguée aussi une étrange sensation de lassitude l'envahit. Défaisant sa coiffure, elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et se releva pour s'asseoir où plutôt s'allonger sur son lit. Elle ne pensait pas s'endormir, elle songeait à son rêve de tantôt, à sa place ici, aux regards de Galadriel et à l'absence d'Haldir pour ses 15 prochains jours…

Mais le sommeil la prit rapidement elle ferma les yeux et ce laissa aller doucement à ce bien être que lui offrait le sommeil.

Le jour se leva sur la cité elfique, la rosée matinale recouvrait encore l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres, tout était tranquille et l'on pouvait voir déjà quelques elfes s'afférer à différentes tâches.

Dans leur demeure, Galadriel était assise à une table et savourait son petit déjeuner attendant son époux pour leur première ballade matinale dans la cité. Celeborn arriva et alla embrasser son épouse quand un cri déchira la quiétude de l'endroit les faisant tout deux ce redresser. Galadriel ce leva, regarda son époux et fit :

« - Gabrielle… »

Se cri n'étais pas passé inaperçu et alors que les souverains se hâtaient de se rendre aux appartements de Gabrielle, Elladan et Elrohir qui se trouvait à se moment là en compagnie de Rumil en firent de même suivit de près par le second frère d'Haldir. Quand ils parvinrent à la porte, Galadriel s'y trouvait déjà et l'ouvrait s'y engouffrant. Celeborn resta au dehors et alors qu'Elladan s'apprêtait à entrer il l'en empêcha.

« - Non… Laisse les… »

Galadriel pénétra dans la pièce qui servait de chambre et vit alors Gabrielle redressée, la main sur sa poitrine le souffle rapide et les larmes coulant sur ces joues. La souveraine remarqua alors qu'elle portait encore la tenue de la veille. S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte elle observa la jeune elfe qui essayait malgré ses tremblements de reprendre contenance. Elle l'observa de son regard bleu et put constater que toutes les barrières mentales de Gabrielle s'étaient effondrées laissant ainsi paraître sa peur, sa crainte et ces images du passé beaucoup trop présente…

Dans son esprit Gabrielle sentit cette intrusion et cette mise à nu de ses pensées mais ne fit rien pour la contrer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de se reprendre ces images resurgissaient intactes et vivaces.

_Ne ferme pas ton cœur et ton esprit a cela même si c'est douloureux…Ces images font partie de toi et ne s'effaceront pas tant que tu ne les accepteras pas…_

Cette voix raisonna dans la tête de Gabrielle qui essaya de la chasser à son tour.

_Non Gabrielle je ne suis pas ton ennemie… Ecoute moi… Il est là tout près, tu le sais à toi de le fouler encore de tes pas… _

Gabrielle se laissa brutalement tomber sur ces oreillers alors qu'une quinte de toux lui déchira de nouveau la poitrine. Rapidement Galadriel fut à ces côtés s'asseyant sur le lit elle caressa avec douceur une des joues de l'elfe, ce contact fit se raidir Gabrielle qui rouvrit les yeux.

_« - N'ai crainte mon enfant… Je suis là, nous sommes près de toi… »_

Les yeux verts restèrent un moment plantés dans les prunelles azur de Galadriel avant que Gabrielle ne rompe ce lien en les refermant.

« - Tu dois avoir de la fièvre… Je crois que cette baignade forcer a causée quelques dégâts… »

Elle remonta sur elle une couverture et sans qu'elle ait à l'appeler Celeborn entra à son tour dans la pièce suivit par les jumeaux et Rumil.

« - Mon ami faites venir Aldernan, je crois que Gabrielle à attraper un sérieux coup de froid… »

Mais avant que Celeborn n'esquisse un mouvement pour partir, Rumil posa une main sur le bras de son souverain, s'inclina et fit :

« - Ne bougez pas j'y vais… »

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement. Elladan s'approcha et vit le teint pâle de Gabrielle dont la respiration devenue difficile rompait le silence. Celeborn préféra rester en retrait et à ces côtés Elrohir qui était lui anxieux.

Galadriel tenait une des mains de la jeune elfe et tourna la tête vers Elladan.

« - Ne sois pas si effrayé mon enfant ce n'est rien… »

Elladan regarda son aïeul et dans un soupir répondit :

« - Elle est trop fragile, et ce malgré les capacités qu'elle a, tout son passé lui pèse tant… »

La souveraine observa son petit fils avant de reporter son regard sur Gabrielle dont la respiration était devenue saccadée

_Gabrielle bougea légèrement, elle sentait quelque chose de dur sous sa tête. Elle ouvrit ses prunelles et croisa un regard sombre qu'elle connaissait. Brutalement elle se releva et reconnut sa mère, c'était sur ces genoux qu'elle était… Près d'elle se situait son père à cette vue, Gabrielle se crispa d'avantage avant de se reculer, de fuir, car cela ne pouvait être vrai…_

_« - Effectivement ma fille ceci n'est en rien la réalité… »_

_Gabrielle se recula encore un peu regardant successivement sa mère puis son père. Cette dernière eut une œillade pour son époux avant de dire d'une voix calme._

_« - Gabrielle, calme toi, si tu n'y parviens pas nous n'y arriverons jamais… »_

_Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Gabrielle essaya de se lever et vacilla, elle les toisa du regard et fit :_

_« - Quel tour es tu en train de me faire ? »_

_Aradan ce leva et doucement rejoignis sa fille, il tendit une main vers elle et fit :_

_« - Si tu parles de Galadriel elle n'a rien à voir là dedans, si tu parles de ta mémoires ce n'est pas elle n'on plus… Mais là n'est pas la question mon enfant, veux tu oui où non nous écouter où préfère tu continuer à t'enfoncer comme tu sembles vouloir le faire ? »_

_Elle regarda cette main mais se recula encore. _

_« - Gabrielle, cela suffit ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à prétendre vouloir vivre dans ces conditions ! Je pense que tout le monde a été asser clair non ? Crois tu donc que nous souhaitons ceci ? Crois tu donc que nous voulions que tu t'apitoies sur notre mort où les événements qui en ont découlés ? »_

_Elle se raidit en entendant ces mots et ce fut Laurelin qui se redressa et qui s'approcha qui continua :_

_« - Ne crois pas ton père insensible à ce qui t'as rendu ainsi mon enfant… Mais il faut que tu te dises que si aujourd'hui tu vies encore, que si tu as continué a espérer ton départ pour Valinor comme seul chose qui te rattachais encore à la Terre du Milieu c'est faux… Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé dans ce seul but et tu le sais au fond de toi… »_

_Gabrielle regarda ses deux parents successivement elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux baissa la tête et murmura :_

_« - Si vous croyez que c'est si simple… »_

_Aradan s'approcha encore un peu et effleura la joue de sa fille._

_« - Nous le savons… Ce que ces hommes t'ont fait est inqualifiable ce que tu ressens en toi est tout aussi inexplicable et nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer… Mais crois tu réellement que nous te laisserons continuer ainsi à gâcher les dons que tu possèdes ? Gabrielle, regarde moi… »_

_Mais elle détourna la tête et d'un mouvement se tourna et leur fit dos._

_« - Les dons que je possède ? Si tu parles de ces visions affreuses qui ce sont accentuées en horreurs ces derniers temps…Je considère pas ça comme un don loin de là ! Si toi tu pouvais les contrôler moi je ne le peux pas. Résultat et bien elles me rongent de l'intérieur ! »_

_Deux mains se posèrent sur ces épaules et la forcèrent à se retourner. Elle rencontra le regard sombre mais aimant de sa mère._

_« - Sais tu pourquoi ton père arrivait à les contrôler ? Parce qu'il m'en parlait… Il ne les gardait pas pour lui… Ces visions sont à la fois une bénédiction mais aussi une malédiction car tu dois apprendre à te protéger d'elle mais aussi à composer avec elle… Tu dois tout simplement vivre avec car cela fais partit de toi… »_

_Une autre main vint se poser sur son bras._

_« - Oui c'est douloureux quand on ne maîtrise pas. Mais tu dois t'en libérer tout comme tu dois te libérer de ton passé. Fait un peu confiance aux autres et surtout fais toi un peu confiance… »_

_Gabrielle eut un soupir et se détacha de ses parents, elle les regarda et s'éloigna pour finir par s'asseoir sur une petite pierre. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par ses deux parents qui s'essayèrent à ses côtés._

_« - Je suis heureux que tu sois en Lorien… Galadriel t'aidera bien plus que ce que tu ne crois. »_

_Gabrielle tourna le visage et rencontra le regard émeraude de son père._

_« - Elle semblait beaucoup t'aimer… »_

_Aradan eut un sourire._

_« - Comme je l'aimais moi aussi… Elle est formidable tu verras, elle n'attend que une chose de toi, que tu lui fasse confiance… »_

_« - Père je la connais pas, j'accorde ma confiance à très peu de personne… »_

_Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de sa mère lui faisant tourner la tête._

_« - Il y a dans ta phrase quelque chose qui me surprend… A quel moment tu as été méfiante envers Aragorn où même Haldir ? »_

_Gabrielle rougit et ne sut quoi répondre. Le silence s'installa et ce fut la voix grave de Aradan qui les tira de leurs réflexions._

_« - Tu as sentis que quelque chose se passait, que quelque chose allait arriver… Tu as ta place dans les événements qui vont survenir en Terre du Milieu tu participeras toi-même à la défense de la liberté afin de gagner la tienne. Tu apprendras à ne plus avoir peur et à faire confiance tout comme tu apprendras à vivre avec tes peurs… Le chemin qui s'ouvre devant toi Gabrielle est périlleux mais c'est à toi de le fouler de tes pas c'est à toi de te battre pour ce que tu crois juste, c'est à toi de prendre conscience que la vie mérite d'être vécue dès lors qu'on en a trouvé le but…Trouve ton but, ouvre toi à ce monde et apprend à ne plus le craindre. »_

_Gabrielle soupira et murmura._

_« - Je vous garantis rien, je sais pas ce que vous attendez tous de moi mais je vais essayer… »_

_Elle se leva suivit par ses parents._

_« - Essaye oui c'est tout ce que nous te demandons…Sois tout simplement toi mon enfant et ainsi tu nous rendras fier de toi… »_

_Aradan lui prit un de ces mains._

_« - Tu vas t'éveiller à présent, nombre de personne attendent impatiemment ton réveil. Tu vas vivre Gabrielle et continuer ton enseignement grâce à ceux qui te proposerons leur aide. Fais leur confiance, fais toi confiance… »_

_Il l'approcha de lui et lui embrassa avec tendresse le front. Laurelin s'approcha et la serra contre son cœur._

_« - Eveille toi ma fille, éveille toi à cette vie qui t'attend… »_

_L'image se brouilla et le noir tomba…_

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était étendue ainsi, couverte de sueur sa fièvre ne baissant pas. Le guérisseur avait déclaré qu'elle était d'origine psychologique ce qui avait rendu perplexe les souverains comme les jumeaux. Ils la veillaient tous nuits et jours, la réhydratant au maximum, lui parlant où même chantant de doux chants. Galadriel ne quittait que rarement son chevet la veillant comme une mère, même Celeborn prenait le relais parfois.

Quand elle bougea la tête en ce jour de la mi-mars, elle se sentit drôle, comme engourdie. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui relever la tête et lui faire boire quelque chose qui lui sembla sucré. Puis cette personne reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et à ce qu'entendit Gabrielle donna un ordre à une autre personne avant de se pencher de nouveau sur elle. Quand cette personne lui parla elle reconnut aisément la voix.

« - Gabrielle, m'entendez vous ? »

Elle était murmure mais quand elle hocha la tête elle sentit comme une vague de soulagement. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et rencontra les prunelles grises d'un certain Gardien. D'une voix rauque elle murmura :

« - Haldir ? »

Elle essaya de bouger son bras mais il lui parut lourd.

« - N'essayée pas de faire ce que vous ne pouvez pas encore faire… Laissez à votre corps le temps de se habituer… »

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête et referma les yeux quelques minutes. Elle put le sentir lui prendre la main.

« - Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ? » Questionna t-elle en rouvrant ses prunelles émeraudes.

« - Une forte fièvre due probablement à votre petite baignade… »

« - Combien de temps ? »

« - Deux semaines… »

Elle soupira, et l'observa.

« - Vous ne devriez pas être aux frontières ? »

Haldir eut un petit sourire avant de reposer sa main et de prendre dans une petite cuvette un linge humide qu'il appliqua sur son front.

« - Effectivement mais il parait que dans votre délire vous m'avez appeler… »

« - Moi ?... »

« - Oui vous, on ma donc rappeler et voici une semaine que je vous veille à tour de rôle avec la dame et le seigneur… »

Elle se sentit soudain gênée. Elle essaya de se redresser, Haldir l'aida.

« - Doucement, je vous l'ai dit vous êtes encore faible… »

C'est à ce moment que choisir Celeborn et Galadriel pour entrer suivis par Rumil. Le sourire qu'exprimait le visage des souverains lui en dit bien long.

« - Enfin vous revoilà parmi nous… » Galadriel prononça ses mots en se plaçant près d'elle. Gabrielle lui offrit son premier sourire.

Haldir se redressa et s'éloigna pour venir se placer aux côtés de son frère. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix l'arrêta.

« - Haldir ? »

Il se retourna.

« - Oui, Demoiselle Gabrielle ? »

Elle l'observa et lui demanda :

« - Quand j'irai mieux, pourriez vous reprendre mon enseignement du maniement des armes ? »

Cette question surpris le Gardien et attira sur Gabrielle le regard azur de Galadriel ainsi que celui de son époux.

Haldir s'inclina et répondit :

« - Si cette opportunité m'est donnée oui je le ferais… »

Gabrielle sourit, il ouvrit la porte pour sortir quand une nouvelle fois elle l'arrêta.

« - Merci Haldir de Lorien… »

Il resta tourné de dos, Rumil l'observa ainsi que les souverains. Quand il se retourna, tous purent voir sur son visage, un sourire que peut de personne en Lorien purent se vanter de lui avoir vu.

« - Mais de rien Gabrielle… Remettez vous vite… »

Il s'inclina de nouveau et sortit suivit par son frère. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Rumil l'arrêta.

« - Mon frère ? Si tu m'expliquais ? »

« - Quoi donc Rumil ? »

Rumil se planta devant lui et fit :

« - S tu m'expliquais comment est il possible que toi l'elfe le plus ronchon de tout la Lorien tu te comporte comme le dernier des prétendants fleur bleu ! Comment expliques tu que tu es accouru à l'annonce qu'il t'a été faite qu'elle était souffrante toi, qui même quand Orophin où moi étions souffrant, ne daignais te départir de ta tâche ? Et enfin m'expliqueras tu ce sourire ? »

Haldir un soupir, il reprit sa marche et se retrouva vite au niveau de la porte de sortie de l'appartement.

« - Rumil, je l'ignore moi-même… »

Et sur ces mots il planta son frère là au milieu de ce salon. Rumil eut un mouvement de négation avant de se précipiter vers la porte et de crier à l'encontre de son frère.

« - Tu le sais Haldir ! Et je ne te lâcherais pas aussi facilement ! »

Dans la chambre de Gabrielle, cette dernière observa Celeborn qui s'installait aux côtés de son épouse.

« - Pardonnez moi… »

Galadriel releva la tête.

« - Mais de quoi donc mon enfant ? »

« - De cette faiblesse qui ne me ressemble pas, enfin qui a tendance à me ressembler ces derniers temps je vous l'accorde… »

Galadriel lui prit une de ces mains et fit :

« - Chacun à ces moments de doute… »

« - Sauf que le mien dur depuis 550 ans ! »

« -… Qui peuvent être plus où moins long je te l'accorde… Mais le principal c'est qu'au final tu relèves la tête… »

Gabrielle hocha la tête, elle sentit une vague de fatigue l'envahir elle ferma les yeux.

« - Je crois que c'est déjà beaucoup pour aujourd'hui… »

Elle sentit qu'on la rallongeait et quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle remarqua que c'était Celeborn qui s'en était occupé.

« - Nous repasserons plus tard, repose toi encore tu en as besoin… »

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Galadriel remonta les couvertures et elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« - Je serai pas loin, je serai jamais loin… »

Elle referma les yeux sous les regards des souverains qui finirent par sortir.

« - Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, à ton frère… » Murmura Galadriel à l'adresse de Celeborn.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit.

« - Je crois que maintenant c'est bon, je crois qu'enfin elle va pouvoir avancer… »

« - Et pas seule de surcroît… » Glissa Galadriel en fermant la porte.

Tout deux s'éloignèrent laissant Gabrielle à son repos, pour elle une nouvelle page de sa vie allait s'ouvrir…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir à vous!

Un nouveau chapitre avec un avertissement: scène de viol... Attention donc! Ben oui fallait bien que j'en parle tôt où tard... Bref voilà, j'espère que ça plaira toujours autant.

Merci aux fidèles lectrices!

Bien à vous bonne lecture!

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : De ce que donne un sourire…**

Le soleil pénétra ses rayons lumineux dans la chambre de Gabrielle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira. Elle se sentait étrange, une sensation d'apaisement l'habitait sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Bougeant la tête elle vit qu'elle était seule et entreprit donc de ce relever. S'asseyant dans son lit, elle s'étira et se massa la nuque. Puis, rejetant les couvertures, elle mis un pied sur le sol frais suivit du deuxième et se leva, elle vacilla légèrement mais réussit à se maintenir. A pas lent elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, tira les rideaux qui étaient fermé laissant ainsi la totalité du jours baigné sa chambre d'une vive lumière. Prenant sa respiration elle ouvrit la fenêtre et huma l'air frais. Les fragrances de la forêt lui chatouillèrent les narines et un léger vent vint faire s'envoler sa chevelure brune. Elle resta ainsi, les yeux rivés sur ces arbres qui habitaient des habitations, des gens, des vies tout simplement. Elle se retourna et regarda sa chambre. Sortir, elle voulait sortir, aller marché et voir cette cité… Se dirigeant vers son armoire elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une robe constatant que ces bagages avaient été défait, en même temps cela faisait deux semaines…

Prenant après sélection un robe simple de couleur argent et aux reflets bordeaux elle passa dans la salle de bain où elle resta un bon moment. Quand elle en sortit, elle finissait d'attacher la ceinture de sa robe qui était bordeaux et qui tombait le long de son côté droit. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et finit de la fixer avant de mettre de l'ordre dans l'ensemble. Son col était droit et remontait le long de ses cervicales sans pour autant être totalement fermé puisque l'ouverture descendait jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine et à partir de là était fermé par des boutons argenté qui courraient ainsi le long de la robe jusqu'au bas. Une fois fait elle s'installa à sa coiffeuse, mis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ne les attacha pas laissant les boucles remonter sur son dos. A son coup son pendentif semblait briller d'un nouvel éclat. Elle observa son reflet et eut un vague sourire avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard elle se trouvait hors de sa chambre, marchant le long d'un pont suspendu dans les air qui reliait deux parties d'habitations. Elle emprunta un escalier qu'elle descendit et se retrouva bientôt sur la terre ferme. Ces pieds nus frôlaient la terre et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle entama sa petite visite.

Elle ne vit pas que non loin d'elle une personne l'avait vu. Celeborn observait sa nièce et hocha la tête, sa femme qui le rejoignit le trouva à parler seul.

« - Je sais pas ce que tu lui a dit mon frère mais cela s'avère efficace en tout cas… »

Il posa son livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'assit sur un banc, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« - N'ai crainte, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et Galadriel aussi, attendons de voir vers qui elle se tournera à présent… »

Il fut tiré de sa discussion avec lui-même par la voix douce de sa femme :

« - Celeborn mon ami parler seul est souvent considérer comme le premier signe avant coureur de la folie ! »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

« - Qui te dis que j'étais seul ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

« - Elle est sortit, à l'instant… »

« - Je sais mon ami, j'ai vu, nous la rejoignons plus tard laissons la à sa découverte… »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard.

« - J'ais eu des nouvelles d'Imladris, allons en parler… »

Ils se levèrent et se mirent à marcher en direction de leur demeure.

Les pieds nus de Gabrielle frôlaient cette terre. Son visage exprimait une certaine sérénité mais aussi une détermination non feinte. On la saluait sur son passage elle répondait avec un sourire. Bientôt elle se retrouva dans une petite clairière, l'endroit était charmant et le son d'une rivière coulant non loin lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle se dirigea vers un arbres et s'y adossa, un légère fatigue l'envahit et elle se laissa glisser contre son tronc, s'asseyant ainsi au sol le regard perdu dans la contemplation des alentours. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner des odeurs et des sons comme voulant les capturer pour mieux les écouter. Elle ne sentit pas ses pensées dériver vers le sommeil.

_Les corps de ses parents déchiqueter gisaient au sol dans une marre de sang. Elle se tenait devant eux droite, pâle, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Elle se tourna aux bruits qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Un groupe d'homme du sud visiblement se tenait là, un rictus mauvais à la bouche. Elle s'entendit dire :_

_« - Hommes du Sud aidez moi… »_

_Elle vit l'un d'entre eux s'approcher, elle ne se méfia pas, elle était totalement perdue. Il observa les dépouilles avant de se tourner vers elle et de sourire d'une façon carnassière. _

_« - Mais bien sur qu'on va t'aider… »_

_A ces mots ces sens la mirent en alerte mais trop tard, il la prit par le bras, elle se raidit sentant le souffle puant de l'homme sur elle._

_« - …Mais avant toi tu vas nous aider… »_

_Elle essaya de se débattre mais un autre homme vint l'emprisonner. Ses bras se retrouvèrent coincés dans son dos alors que l'homme face a elle la dévisageait totalement. Elle étouffa un cri quand elle sentit ses mains sales sur elle, il la poussa au sol, sa tête heurtant une pierre et l'assommant. Elle perdit connaissance et quand elle émergea elle sentit quelque chose en elle… Douleurs… Le froid qui l'envahissait, elle échappa de nouveau un cri et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était au sol et sur elle cet homme… De nouveau cette douleur et elle comprit aisément ce qui se passait… Elle essaya de se débattre mais de nouveau fut maintenu au sol, ces deux bras furent enserrés par cet homme qui la pénétrait de façon brusque et barbare. Elle avait mal si mal, des larmes s'échappaient de ces yeux et des gémissements de douleurs s'échappaient de ses lèvres se mêlant ainsi aux gémissements de plaisirs de l'homme sur elle._

_« - Non… Laissez moi… Non… » Gémissait elle. _

_Mais ça continuait encore et toujours… Elle ne sus combien de temps ça dura, mais elle sentit la douleur à plusieurs reprises et les larmes continuaient de couler mêlant la honte au tout… Soudain, elle sentit qu'on se retirait, ils la relevèrent de force la mettant droite. Ils lui tiraient les cheveux alors que tout son corps n'était que douleur. Une main sur son visage, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme il abhorrait toujours ce sourire mauvais._

_« - Voilà à quoi une femme est destinée…A présent, je vais te marquer ainsi tu n'oublieras pas… »_

_Il sortit une dague et la lui montra, Gabrielle essaya de se débattre mais un coup dans son estomac lui coupa le souffle alors que la lame à présent courrait le long de son dos en une brûlure lancinante. Elle hurla de nouveau avant d'être projetée au sol tel une poupée de chiffon… Elle put les entendre rire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient la laissant seule… Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtus les mains autour de ses genoux tremblant et pleurant, implorant les Valars de la faire mourir… _

Une secousse ferme et puissante, un appel :

« - Gabrielle ! »

Suivit de deux bras qui l'enserrèrent et qui se mirent à la bercer.

« - Revenez Gabrielle… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux sentant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ces joues.

« - Pas encore… Je ne veux pas encore… »

Elle frissonna et l'étreinte qu'on lui offrait était rassurante pourtant malgré elle, elle se raidit, ses yeux toujours clos. Une main glissa dans ses cheveux et une douce voix se fit entendre.

« - _Néri ur natsi nostalen máre, ar váro naltur an ómi karmar ulqe núsimar. _**»()**

Cet homme qu'elle avait reconnu la berça quelques instant en murmurant :

« - Laisse pas ton cœur se fermer sur ta douleur, ouvre toi, continue à avancer et sur ta route tu verras des mains tendue là où tu ne les attendaient pas forcément. Laisse toi du temps mon enfant… Juste du temps… »

Elle sentit une main sur sa joue et un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et la voix masculine fit doucement :

« - Je te ramène chez toi tu y seras mieux. »

Doucement il se dégagea, passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autres à sa taille et la leva, elle ouvrit à se moment là et croisa les prunelle de Celeborn qui lui sourit.

« - Vous avez ces yeux… »

Celeborn s'arrêta et regarda Gabrielle qui avait refermé les yeux. Il resta un moment à l'observer se demandant si elle savait. Mais rien dans son comportement ne le lui disait. Il reprit sa marche portant son précieux fardeau.

Haldir sortait du Talan d'Orophin, descendant les marches, il aperçut soudain son Seigneur qui portait une personne dans ses bras. Il reconnut sans peine la chevelure de Gabrielle dont la tête reposait sur le torse de son seigneur.

« - Par les Valars… »

Il se dirigea vers eux, arrivé à sa hauteur, il observa Gabrielle avant de s'incliner devant son seigneur.

« - Un problème avec Gabrielle ? »

Celeborn hocha la tête mais fit signe à Haldir de ne pas parler pour l'instant. Il lui indiqua la direction qu'il prenait et ensemble ils regagnèrent les appartements de la jeune elfe. Là Celeborn installa Gabrielle au chaud sur le canapé et la recouvrit d'une légère couverture, elle semblait dormir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa les cheveux avant de se redresser et de faire face à Haldir. D'un mouvement de la tête il lui indiqua le balcon. Une fois sur ce dernier, Celeborn commença.

« - Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas simplement certaines choses mettront encore du temps a évoluer… Elle s'est levée pour la première ce matin et a pris sur elle de partir à la découverte de la cité. Je l'ai trouvée assoupie où plutôt cauchemardant dans la clairière où j'ai l'habitude de m'isoler. »

Haldir se tourna vers le salon, il observa Gabrielle qui dormait.

« - Ses cauchemar habituel je suppose… »

« - Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez habituel mon ami… »

Haldir tourna les yeux vers son seigneur.

« - Je ne comprend pas. Le Seigneur Elrond ma informé des cauchemars relatif à ses parents c'est normal quand on a assister au propre meurtre de ceux qu'on aime. Il ma aussi fait par d'une attaque d'homme sans plus s'étendre, je comprend là aussi qu'elle puisse en être affectée cependant… »

Il s'arrêta devant le regard perçant que lui lança Celeborn.

« - Il y a des choses mon ami que vus devez savoir pour la comprendre et pour aussi ne pas faire d'erreur. Son comportement face aux hommes et je ne parle pas que des Hommes mais aussi de la race masculine elfique ne vous a jamais intrigué ? »

Haldir haussa les épaules.

« - Bien sur que si ! Mais j'ai mis ceci sur le compte du mal être… »

Celeborn sortit des plis de sa robe une liasse de parchemin plier et qui étaient dans des enveloppes.

« - En début de matinée je voulais vous voir pour vous remettre ceci car il est clair que ma nièce à de l'estime pour vous… »

Haldir eut un tressaillement.

« - Votre nièce ? »

« - Oui… Son père Aradan était mon frère. Mon unique frère qui a toujours préféré l'aventure à une vie due à son rang. Mais jamais il ne lui a été révélé son ascendance familiale et ceci sera fait au moment venu. Je voulais que vous sachiez certaines choses qu'elle mettra sûrement longtemps à vous confier, et je ne veux pas que vous risquiez quelques maladresse qui pourrait la déstabilisée où la mettre mal à l'aise. »

Il tendit ces lettres à son Gardien.

« - Ce sont les différentes missives reçut par moi-même de la part de Cirdan lors des périodes allant de son retour aux Havres jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre à mot découvert ce qu'elle a réellement vécu. Vous y trouverez également des annotations de Linolen qui était comme vous le savez son guérisseur personnel aux Havres. Lisez les je vous pris… »

Haldir hésita avant de finalement prendre le tas de lettres. Celeborn passa à ses côtés et s'arrêta avant de reprendre.

« - J'ai fait une erreur durant ces 550 dernières années, c'est de la laisser seule là bas pensant que ce serait mieux. Je me suis trompé lourdement, sa place est ici depuis toujours avec ceux qui peuvent l'aider. Loin de moi l'idée de penser que Cirdan n'a pas bien agis mais je suis sa famille ainsi que Galadriel… Aujourd'hui nous ferons notre maximum pour lui apprendre à sourire de nouveau. Et pour cela… »

Il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui d'Haldir.

« - Mon cœur me dit que nous sommes pas seul… »

Il pénétra de nouveau dans le salon s'approcha de Gabrielle à qui il caressa les cheveux avant de s'éclipser laissant Haldir sur le balcon qui regardait indécis les lettres Il choisit de rentrer à son tour il regarda le fauteuil où elle reposait et choisit d'aller s'asseoir à la table. Il y posa les lettres et resta indécis. Devait il les lires où pas ? Il regarda de nouveau le fauteuil où Gabrielle dormait, puis il se décida et en ouvrit une, la première de la pile.

_Les Havres Gris en ce funeste jour de la mi-mai._

_Mon ami,_

_Je ne suis pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles et autant vous dire que celle que je vais vous transmettre risque fort de vous causer un choc alors asseyez vous…_

_Il y a de cela deux jours maintenant, j'ai eu la surprise de voir revenir en mes Terres la jeune Gabrielle mais dans quel état…_

_Il était pas loin de midi quand nous avons vu arriver un sinistre cortège et je me demande encore par quel miracle elle est encore en vie aujourd'hui. Elle était dans un état lamentable couverte de sang, le visage ravagé par les larmes et diverses coupures, sa tenue était dans un état inexplicable mais quel fut le choc quand je vit derrière elle deux brancards tirés par son cheval et où reposait les dépouilles de Laurelin et d'Aradan. _

_Oui mon ami je suis chargé d'une bien triste nouvelle comme vous avez pu le lire au dessus, Aradan et Laurelin on rejoint les cavernes de mandros j'ignore encore comment puisque Gabrielle est muette depuis ce jour. Elle n'a pas pronnonçée un seul mot mais les larmes qu'elle déverse sont synonyme de beaucoup. Son état était lamentable et il a fallut toute l'adresse et la patience de Linolen pour lui faire lâcher sa monture et surtout pour se laisser soigner. Elle porte sur elle des traces de coups et une vilaine blessure qui part de son épaule jusqu'au bas de son dos._

_Je redoute les jours à venir, je redoute de découvrir ce qui c'est passé, je redoute de comprendre ce que son corps semble vouloir nous dire…_

_Je vous tiendrai informé de la situation bien sur._

_Je vous laisse ici et vais m'enquérir de sa santé._

_Namarie ami _

_Cirdan._

Haldir reposa la missive et en ouvrit une autre.

_Les Havres Gris en ce jour le huitième du mois d'août._

_Mon ami,_

_Votre missive est bien arrivé et je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez quand à la guérissons de notre chère Gabrielle. Il n'y a guère eut d'amélioration depuis notre dernier échange, mais à son était s'ajoute à présent des cauchemars qui la laisse épuisée. Elle se remet mal et est toujours enfermés dans son mutisme. Linolen a cru comprendre mais il ne fait que des suppositions tant qu'elle ne dira rien nous ne pourrons pas savoir…_

_Laurelin et Aradan repose ici depuis début juin, il dispose d'une sépulture dans notre jardin couvert._

_Il est évident que je vous tiens au courant._

_Namarie ami_

_Cirdan._

Haldir posa cette seconde missive. Il soupira, laissa sa main vagabonder et tira du tas une autre missive qu'il déplia.

_Les Havres Gris en ce jour le quinzième du mois de septembre._

_Mon ami,_

_Une évolution est intervenu dans chez Gabrielle. Pour la première fois et ce depuis quatre mois elle a enfin parlé. Certes pas grand discours mais suffisamment pour que nous puissions comprendre. Mais certaines choses nous les avions comprise de nous même… C'est donc bien une attaque d'orcs suivit par une embuscade d'Homme du sud qui a coûté la vie à Laurelin et Aradan. Mais à la vue de l'état des corps je m'en serai douté. Ce qui a été nouveau c'est cette embuscade des hommes du Sud. Je parviens enfin a mettre un mot sur ces craintes qu'elle a, sur cette peur qui la suit sur cette réticence qu'elle a au contact d'un homme. Pour le moment seul Galdwine parvint à l'apaiser même moi je ne le peux. Je vous laisse donc imaginer et déduire ce qui a pu se passer. Je joins à cette missive un des rapports de Linolen sur ces blessures._

_Je reste en contact avec la Lorien ainsi qu'avec Imladris qui s'inquiète fortement._

_Namarie ami_

_Cirdan._

Haldir la reposa, il lut ainsi encore quelques missives avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, elle revenait de l'enfer… Il replia les lettres et les remis dans leurs enveloppes, lui aussi avait compris. Il se leva et s'approcha de Gabrielle. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne dormait plus.

« - Vous êtes éveillée à ce que je vois. »

Il tira un fauteuil et s'assit en face de son visage. Les yeux émeraude de Gabrielle ne le quittaient pas.

« - Oui, depuis un petit moment. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, elle finit par se redresser. Elle poussa la couverture et se massa les cervicales. Haldir continuait à l'observer et remarqua son pendentif.

« - Joli bijou… » Il désigna son coup, instinctivement elle y porta la main.

« - Cadeau de mes parent pour mes 500 ans, il ne ma jamais quitté, parfois je me demande si sa lumière ne varie pas selon mon humeur, il est resté terne durant des années avant de briller de nouveau il y a peu… »

Haldir hocha la tête, il se sentit soudain gêné. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Gabrielle le suivit des yeux avant de se lever à son tour. Elle alla vers la table où les lettres étaient encore posées. Elle en prit une et reconnut l'écriture de Cirdan. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle en déplia une et la parcourut. Elle pâlit et la reposa en fermant les yeux. Haldir se retourna pour lui dire quelque chose quand il la vit devant la table, une lettre à la main les yeux clos. Il se précipita vers elle, prit la lettre qu'il posa, la fit asseoir et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« -Gabrielle ? »

Pas de réponse, il lui prit une main mais elle s'en dégagea.

« - Qu'est ce que vous allez penser de moi ? » Murmura t-elle.

Il laissa passer un instant et reprit :

« - Ce que j'ai toujours pensé de vous Gabrielle… Que vous êtes une jeune femme forte et courageuse, désireuse de vivre envers et contre tout ce qui vous est arrivée. Je comprends mieux à présent, même si dans ces lettres tout n'est qu'explicite je comprends… »

Il reprit sa main et cette fois ci elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard gris d'Haldir.

« - Ensemble Gabrielle, je vous promet qu'ensemble on réapprendra. Je vous promets que j'arriverai à ce que vous n'ayez plus peur… Moi mais aussi le seigneur et la dame. Nous sommes là… »

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya tendrement. Le silence s'installa, Haldir la dévorant du regard, il sentait quelque chose de changer en lui, il savait qu'en sa présence il n'était plus le même.

« - Croyez vous que j'y arriverai ? »

Il eut un sourire.

« - Oui je le crois, si vous en avez la volonté vous y arriverez et je vous promets qu'ensemble on gravira ce chemin et je vous prouverai que ce monde renferme encore des choses pour lesquels il mérite de se battre… »

Il lui sourit, un sourire tendre et sincère qui chamboulla Gabrielle bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. A son tour elle se permit de lui sourire, et il remarqua alors qu'il était bien différent ce sourire de tout ceux qu'il avait reçut d'elle. Il s'y mêlait confiance et amitié. Elle murmura alors.

« - Peut être que oui si vous le dites… »

Il hocha la tête et ce leva, il tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui le prit, elle se retrouva ainsi debout face à lui.

« - Puis je avoir l'honneur de vous faire faire le tour des habitations alentours ainsi que des différents jardins avant le repas ? »

« - Avec plaisir Haldir… »

Il lui offrit son bras, elle s'y raccrocha. Ensemble ils sortirent de l'appartement et entamèrent une courte ballade avant le repas. Sur un des balcons de sa demeure, Celeborn vit cette scène, il sourit avant de dire.

« - Ils n'envoient jamais la maladie sans la guérison… »

Ce à quoi répondit Galadriel en prenant le bras de son époux.

« - Ici sa guérison n'est autre que notre ronchon de gardien qui à l'air d'être des plus doux avec elle… »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de partir eux aussi pour une courte balade avant le repas…

* * *

Traduction phrase elfique:

()"Les Hommes ne sont pas des êtres bons de nature, bien plutôt sont-ils enclins à toutes choses mauvaises."

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Hello!

Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous et pour moi aussi, je me prend à écrire avec un certain plaisir! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toute autant... Bonne lecture à vous, merci pour les fidèles reviews...

Amicalement,

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Une rumeur venant de l'Est, un présage de l'Ouest.**

Allongée contre un tronc d'arbre, les yeux clos, Gabrielle songeait aux différents événements de ces derniers jours. A ces côtés, un carnet ouvert et une plume barrant les pages marquait de l'activité qu'elle était en train de faire. Sur une des pages on pouvait y lire :

_« … Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens mais tel que je les voient ils sont quatre. L'un d'entre eux porte le même nom que cet homme vu avec ce vieil homme dans un autre de mes rêves. Sacquet, c'est ainsi qu'ils sont nommés et lui se prénomme Frodon. Il semble à la fois craintif et apeuré, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Et encore ces neufs cavaliers, eux ils me font froid dans le dos, tout est sombre autour d'eux. Sombre et froid… Et puis Aragorn est de nouveau apparu, semblant vouloir protégé ces quatre personnes… Qui sont ils ? Que font ils ? Qui sont ces cavaliers ? Et Pourquoi cet œil emplit de feu ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses… Vers qui me tourner ? Galadriel et Celeborn semblent être préoccupés quand à Haldir, voilà deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu… Où est il ?... »_

§§§

Dans la salle d'audience des seigneurs se tenait un émissaire qui parlait aux souverains.

« - Visiblement l'Unique a été retrouvé et est en possession d'un semi homme. Ils sont en route vers Imladris. Nous sommes malheureusement sans nouvelles de Mithrandir et je ne doute pas qu'à l'heure qu'il est ils ont dû atteindre la Vallée. Le Seigneur Elrond est inquiet Dame, il demande quel avenir il doit porté à tous ceci… »

Galadriel était de dos et regardait par une de ces fenêtres. Son époux était silencieux et l'observait.

« - Merci de ces nouvelles Idril, je ne doute pas que vous vous êtes hâté pour me faire parvenir ces nouvelles. Allez vous reposer un peu… »

« - Bien ma dame mais j'ai un autre message, pour une Demoiselle Gabrielle… »

Il sortit de sa tunique une missive cachetée qu'il tendit à Celeborn qui s'était levé.

« - Nous la lui transmettrons, merci Idril. »

Ce dernier s'inclina et sortit de la salle alors qu'au même moment Haldir entrait. Il regarda partir cet elfe brun avant de se tourner vers ses souverains. Il vit le regard grave de Galadriel et la mine indécise de Celeborn. Ce fut ce dernier qui le vit en premier.

« - Haldir ! Quelles nouvelles des frontières ? »

Le Gardien entra, s'inclina et répondit.

« - Les Orques sont de nouveaux actifs, Un émissaire de la Forêt Noire est venue nous avertir qu'une activité s'était de nouveau accru à Dol-Guldur… »

Galadriel se retourna et plaça ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Haldir.

« - Ainsi c'est donc à présent bien plus qu'une rumeur… Haldir, des choses doivent vous être dites… les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes… »

Le Gardien regarda ses souverains les sourcils froncés.

« - Je vous écoute… »

§§§

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux. Elle venait de prendre une décision, après tout n'avait elle pas suffisamment confiance ? Refermant son carnet, elle se leva, épousseta sa robe et d'une démarche déterminée alla vers la demeure des souverains, là où elle pensait trouver Celeborn. Sur son chemin elle croisa Rumil en compagnie d'Orophin.

« - Salutation Demoiselle Gabrielle ! »

Elle s'arrêta et s'inclina.

« - Bonjour à vous Messieurs ! Vous voilà donc revenu ? »

Orophin eut un sourire tandis que Rumil répondit.

« - Depuis une heure seulement, Haldir nous accompagne, il avait un rapport à faire. Vous semblez tout à fait remise demoiselle. Vous voir ainsi nous réjouis… Ainsi dans les prochains jours peut être aurons nous l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance. »

« - Ce serait avec joie, et pour répondre à votre interrogation, oui je suis remise, mais qui ne pourrait pas l'être dans un environnement tel que celui là ? »

Elle désigna de ses mains son entourage.

« - En toute franchise, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis un bon moment mais certaines choses restent encore si obscur… »

Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent son carnet. Elle resta un instant silencieuse sous les regards des deux frères qui n'osèrent parler. Relevant la tête elle leur offrit un doux sourire.

« - Mais je dois pas m'apitoyer, c'est ma nouvelle devise ! je dois me rendre chez le seigneur Celeborn, je serai ravie de vous retrouver un peu plus tard en compagnie de votre frère ! »

A ces mots, Rumil eut un sourire espiègle.

« - Mais si nous le retrouvons, c'est avec plaisir que nous vous le ramènerons ! » Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude d'Orophin et un regard perplexe de Gabrielle.

« - Retrouvons nous à la Clairière Dorée en fin de journée ! Aller viens toi au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

« - Ben quoi ? »

Ils s'inclinèrent et partirent alors que Gabrielle continuait à les regarder. Elle secoua la tête et reprit elle aussi sa marche. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver devant la salle d'audience d'où elle entendit des voix. Parmis elles, elle reconnut celle de Celeborn.

« - Parfait je n'aurai pas à la chercher plus loin… »

Elle serra contre elle son carnet et s'approcha des portes entre ouvertes. Elle allait les ouvrir quand elle reconnut un des noms et ce figea.

« - Il a donc été retrouvé ? »

« - Oui, il y a peu Mithrandir a découvert que Bilbon Sacquet, ce Hobbit dont nous venons de parler bien connu des efles, l'avait en sa possession. Depuis quand ? Là j'ignore encore. Frodon à donc accepter de le mener jusqu'à Imladris, c'est là les dernières nouvelles que j'ai. Tout est si obscur que même ma propre vision ne me permet pas de voir au-delà de certaines choses… Il est aussi clair que les Neuf sont sortis de Minas Morgul à la recherche du semi homme bien évidement. L'œil quand a lui est de nouveau à l'affût et les dires selon lesquels Dol Guldur est de nouveau active ne m'étonnent donc guère, je le savais… Sauron le cherche… La Terre du Milieu s'apprête donc à vivre de nouveau une Guerre de l'Anneau, mais j'ignore où celle-ci aboutira…. »

Le cœur de Gabrielle s'emballa.

Sacquet… Comme dans mon rêve…

Celeborn reprit :

« - Partout le langage noir peut de nouveau être entendu, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui s'agite… Le Rohan est à feu et à sang, le Gondor quand à lui est aussi faible qu'une armée qui ne serait pas armé… Le Monde des Hommes est en péril et dans tout ceci nous ignorons encore où est notre place… »

Un bruit derrière eux les fit tressaillir. Galadriel leva son regard alors qu'Haldir se retournait. Là dans l'entrebâillure de la porte se tenait Gabrielle le visage pâle, les yeux agrandis. Celeborn observa son épouse avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

« - Gabrielle ? Que fais tu ici mon enfant ? »

Il se tenait à présent devant elle. Elle le regarda, n'osant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des brides de phrases sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'Haldir avança à son tour à ses côtés alors que Galadriel resta de marbre à la fixer.

« - Sacquet… Œil, feu… »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent perplexe. Haldir se baissa pour ramasser son carnet tomber au sol.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard perdu.

« - Mais ce sont mes rêves… »

Celeborn comprit enfin et se tourna vers son épouse qui hocha la tête. Il la prit par le bras et la mena à elle. Haldir resta en retrait mes non loin de Gabrielle.

« - Je me demandais quand est ce que tu viendrais Gabrielle… » Furent les premières paroles de la souveraine.

Celeborn la fit asseoir et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Galadriel s'approcha et saisit une de ces mains.

« - Ces rêves sont souvent la marque indéniable d'un avenir qui est en marche, d'un passé qui est déjà écoulé, où d'un futur qui n'est pas encore intervenu. C'est à la fois un précieux cadeau mais aussi une malédiction. Surtout quand on ne les contrôle pas… »

Gabrielle resta un moment songeuse.

« - Vous le saviez ? »

Celeborn prit à son tour la parole :

« - Oui… Nous nous en doutions, tu n'es pas la fille d'Aradan pour rien, il était évident que tu avais hérité de cette faculté. Nous avons tous plus où moins le don de voyance induit à notre race, mais chez toi il est aussi puissant que peut l'être le miroir de mon épouse… »

« - Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda la voix douce de Galadriel.

Gabrielle soupira et baissa la tête. Elle sentit cependant une sorte de force s'insinuer en elle. Elle se tourna vers Haldir et demanda.

« - Puis je récupérer mon carnet ? »

Sans un mot mais avec seulement un sourire qui l'encouragea, il le lui tendit, ses doigts effleurant ceux de Gabrielle. Elle le remercia du regard avant de se retourner vers le couple des souverains qui étaient à présent assis face à elle.

« - Depuis que je suis ici il s'est passé disons quand même pas mal de chose enfin pour moi. Entre ma maladie et ces dernières semaines… Je n'ai pas vue le temps passée… Je sais par Cirdan que ces rêves sont des visions d'un passé, d'un présent où d'un futur et je m'en suis rendu compte par moi-même aux Havres quand je rêvais de certaines choses qui se produisaient dans les jours qui suivaient… »

Gabrielle se leva serrant toujours contre elle son carnet. Elle avait décidé de parler, même si ça mettait du temps… Elle se dirigea vers une des fenêtres et regarda au dehors. Le couple souverain la suivit du regard, Haldir lui se tenait près au cas où quelque chose se passe mais il était aussi attentif.

« - Depuis… » Il y eut un blanc, elle ferma les yeux.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, pesant, puis elle reprit :

« -Depuis la … Mort de mes parents et les… Evénements qui en ont découlés, dès mon retour aux Havres, j'ai continué à faire ces rêves mais je refusais de les prendre au sérieux désireuse par-dessus tout de fuir ce monde qui m'avait déjà tout pris de mes parents à mon… Innocence… »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle ne l'essuya pas, Haldir eut un mouvement pour la rejoindre mais Celeborn l'en empêcha alors que Galadriel se relevait.

Gabrielle continua :

« - J'ai donc ignorée tout simplement… Ignorée ces images, et leurs conséquences… Je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais plus… Les années ont passés, et les rêves étaient toujours là mais ces derniers mois c'est plus la simple vision des gens des Havres que je voyais… Il s'y mêlait orques, hommes, feu, massacre, sang et cet œil… Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, ces rêves me réveillaient et me laissaient apeurée… Et Cirdan qui me reprochait de ne pas en parler… Mais comment exprimer ce qui vous fait peur ? Ils sont devenus plus violents et surtout répétitif depuis mon départ comme si ils voulaient me faire comprendre quelque chose… J'ai vu Aragorn et Haldir aux prises avec des orques sans pour autant que ce soient vrai, alors je me suis interrogée sur leurs véracités… »

Elle soupira et effleura une petite fleur qui était sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Galadriel se trouvait à présent à ces côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Et puis depuis que je suis ici c'est plus nette, il y a toujours ces plaines en feu, ces hommes combattant, ces femmes hurlant, ces enfants pleurant mais d'autres personnes ce sont superposées, comme si c'était un livre dont on tournait les page… Ainsi j'ai pu voir un vieil homme à la tenue grise et au chapeau pointu parlant avec un homme de petite taille assis sur le rebord de ce qui semblait être une colline… »

Celeborn regarda son épouse qui murmura :

« - Mithrandir… »

« - Et puis ce nom : Bilbon Sacquet… J'ai inscrit sur ces pages ces rêves me disant que si c'était des visions peut être que ça servirait mais ne sachant pas vers qui me tourner… »

Elle le tendit à Galadriel qui respectueusement le prit. Gabrielle frissonna.

« - Il y a aussi et toujours ces cavaliers et cet œil, et depuis quelques jours ce sont quatre semi homme dont un qui se prénomme Frodon Sacquet, mais aussi Aragorn qui les accompagne… Je vous avoue que je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends absolument rien à ceci… Qui sont ils ? Et qui sont ces cavaliers qui me terrifient tout autant que s ils étaient réels ? Et cet œil ? J'ai une vague idée mais je n'ose y croire cela ne peut être vrai… »

Elle tourna le regard vers Galadriel. Cette dernière plongea ses yeux azur dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune elfe.

« - Mon enfant, certaines choses doivent vous être dites… Vous connaissez l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu n'est ce pas ? »

Celeborn se rapprocha quand à Haldir il osa simplement regarder Gabrielle mais ne s'approcha pas.

« - Oui je la connais, j'ai beaucoup lu et père me racontait des histoires… »

« - Cet œil que vous voyez n'est autre que Sauron… »

Gabrielle tressaillit et se raidit. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et finit par pâlir. Celeborn vint se placer à ses côtés et passa une de ses mains autour de ces épaules.

« - Le mal n'a jamais disparut, mais ça tu le sais, tu connais l'histoire d'Isildur et de l'Anneau Unique… Il se trouve que pour faire très simple pour le moment, cet anneau a été retrouvé, Sauron est de nouveau à l'affût, il le cherche tout comme ces neufs sbires… »

« - Ces neufs sbires ? Les… »

« - Oui ces neufs cavaliers qui t'effraient tant son les neufs Spectre de l'Anneau. Je crois que là aussi il est inutile que je t'en dise plus, ton regard te trahis… »

Gabrielle passa une de ces mains sur son visage. C'est avec une autre voix qu'elle posa cette question :

« - Et ce semi homme ? Ce Frodon Sacquet ? »

Galadriel répondit doucement :

« - Il est le nouveau porteur de l'anneau celui qui selon les dernières informations qui me sont parvenues doit le mener à Imladris où un conseil aura lieu… »

Le flot d'information qui venait de lui être donnée la fit vaciller, Celeborn qui la maintenait toujours l'aida à s'asseoir. Haldir émergea enfin de ces pensées et se hâta d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour Gabrielle qui était vraiment très pâle. Galadriel vint se placer à ses côtés et fit :

« - A la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction… Je sais de quoi je parle crois moi… Ce n'est guère simple j'en suis consciente mais à présent que tu sais que nous ne prendrons pas ces visions à la légère et surtout qu'elles peuvent être important n'hésite pas… »

Elle lui retendit le carnet.

« - Je n'ai nul besoin de le lire, ceci est ton jardin secret mais vient m'en parler, je pourrai ainsi former les pièces du puzzles qui te manque mais aussi t'aider à mieux les affronter, comme j'ai aider ton père il y a bien des années… »

Gabrielle hocha la tête alors qu'Haldir revenait. Il lui tendit le verre qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle ferma les yeux et le reposa. Galadriel lança un regard à son époux qui comprit.

« - Nous allons vous laissez, Gabrielle, n'hésite surtout pas… »

Puis la voix de Celeborn fit :

« - Une missive d'Imladris est arrivée pour toi, je te la dépose ici sur la table… On se voit ce soir au dîner. »

Posant l'enveloppe, il lança un regard amical à Haldir puis suivit sa femme et tout deux sortirent de la salle d'audience. Une fois dehors, le regard de Galadriel se fit dur quand elle s'adressa à son époux.

« - Tu ne pourras pas éternellement le lui cacher… Elle n'est pas si stupide, et estime toi heureux que je n'ai pas lu ce carnet… Celeborn n'oublie pas que c'est le mensonge qui t'a fait le perdre… »

Ce dernier hocha la tête grave et c'est sans un mot qu'il laissa sa femme là et prit la direction opposée. Galadriel soupira et secoua la tête.

« - Ce ne sera guère simple… »

Et elle partit dans l'autre direction sachant que son époux voudrait sans doute être seul.

Dans la salle d'audience Haldir se tenait aux côtés de Gabrielle. Il la laissa reprendre ces esprits. Son regard allait sur elle a de nombreuses reprises.

_Elle n'a pas finit de m'étonner… Je sens chez elle une immense force morale et aussi mentale, elle commence à se reconstruire, ce qui n'est pas un mal… mais il lui faudra du temps… Pourquoi je me sens totalement différent à ces côtés ? Pourquoi je désire lui montrer ce que jamais personne n'a vu ? Je me sens attiré vers elle mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cette attirance… tout est si différent, elle est si différente des autres que j'ai pu rencontrer…_

Il sursauta quand il s'aperçut que Gabrielle était en face de lui et qu'elle lui parlait.

« - Haldir ? Haldir vous m'entendez ? »

Sortant de ces pensées il répondit avec un sourire.

« - Oui… Je vous entends ! Pardonnez moi. »

Gabrielle le regarda perplexe avant de reprendre ;

« - Je disais donc avant que vos pensées ne vous coupent de la réalité que j'ai rencontrée vos frères… »

Il la regarda, elle était encore très pâle mais semblait avoir pris le dessus.

« - Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? Mes frères ? Vous les avez rencontrés ? »

Gabrielle observa Haldir surprise de la question.Il est vrai qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle les dernières révélations voulant continuer à essayer de reprendre le cours d'une vie normale.

« - Oui je me sens bien merci… Je gérerai peut être mieux ça à présent et oui j'ai rencontré vos frères qui doivent nous attendre à la Clairière Dorée puisque c'est là qu'il m'ont donnée rendez vous afin de faire plus ample connaissance… »

A ces mots le Gardien se raidit… Il savait que trop bien ce que ces frères avaient en tête.

« - Comment ça faire plus ample connaissance, je n'en n'ai guère besoin vu que ce sont mes frères ! »

Le ton de la voix d'Haldir avait été différente de celle que connaissait habituellement la jeune femme, elle haussa les sourcils avant de répondre :

« - Mais mon cher je n'en doute pas ! Il est donc normal pour un frère de connaître ses autres frères ! Là je vous avoue que votre répartis est foncièrement indu de sens ! Mais moi qui ne les connais pas je serais ravie de faire leur connaissance… »

« - Je vois pas pourquoi… »

Soudain Gabrielle éclata de rire.

« - A présent je comprends… Ronchon ont-ils dit… Je vois, je vois…. Alors vous allez laisser votre ronchonnade de côté, m'offrir votre bras et nous allons aller les rejoindre… »

Haldir leva les yeux sur Gabrielle il put y voir une lueur rieuse dedans et c'est à contre cœur qu'il finit par dire :

« - Je vous signale juste que mes frères ont une fâcheuse tendance à être sans équivoque et particulièrement curieux… »

« - Et alors ? »

Elle le regarda en souriant, que de contraste en si peut de temps… Il se demanda si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle est tout enfouie en elle.

« - Rien… J'espère juste que vous ne le regretterez pas… »

Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit. Ensemble ils sortirent de la salle. Sur le pallier cependant il s'arrêta. Il se plaça devant elle et fit.

« - Gabrielle, je voulais vous dire que… »

« -Oui ? »

Il sourit et fit doucement :

« - Je suis là si vous avez besoin… »

Elle lui répondit par une main qui se posa sur son avant bras.

« - Je le sais Haldir, je le sais… »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à s'observer en souriant puis dans un mouvement, elle lui prit le bras et fit :

« - Allons y mon cher gardien… »

Ces mots firent tressaillir Haldir qui prit son bras et la mena à travers la cité en direction de la clairière…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Hello tout le monde!

Bon j'y suis arrivée! j'ai du recommencer quatre fois ce chapitre car j'ai bataillée avec mon nouvel ordi voulait rien faire comme tout le monde! il me refusait l'enregistrement où alors me le faisait en chinois! sans rire c'est vrai!mdr Bo,n alors voici la suite des aventures de gabrielle avec dans le prochains chapitres l'explication de celeborn! Ben oui pas tout tout de suite quand même!

Bonne lecture!

Isabelle qui remercie se fidèles revieweuses!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le temps au temps. (1/2)**

La nuit était tombée. Gabrielle venait d'être ramenée à ses appartements par un Haldir très détendue. Ils avaient passés une excellente soirée et elle avait fait la connaissance des deux frères d'Haldir qui lui avait rappelée par les espiègleries le comportement des jumeaux d'Elrond. Elle se sentait bien et avait même réussie à se détendre et a partagée leurs rires et leurs chants. Ils n'avaient pas partagé le repas des seigneurs se faisant excuser. Ils avaient mangés tout les quatre devant ce cours d'eau, Haldir évoquant quelques histoires de la cité et Rumil lui chantant d'une voix douce les chants les plus connue.

Elle avait aussi fait la même chose évoquant des récits de son enfance où même de son voyage jusqu'en Lorien mimant même la petite défaite qu'elle avait imposé à Haldir sous les rires de ses frères.

« - Etre pris de cour ça ne vous est jamais arrivé sans doute ? » Leurs avait il répondu sous les éclats de rires des trois autres personnes.

Ils se séparèrent se promettant de se revoir vite et Haldir la raccompagna. Elle était à présent seule dans cet appartement sombre juste éclairé par les chandelles. Elle parcourut l'espace qui la séparait de son fauteuil et s'y assit. Elle sortit de sa robe la missive donnée par Celeborn quelques heures plus tôt. Elle reconnut aisément l'écriture d'Elrond. Avec un sourire elle la décacheta et en entrepris la lecture.

_Ma très chère Gabrielle ;_

_C'est depuis mon bureau d'Imladris que je prends la plume pour te faire parvenir ces quelques lignes.__Les jumeaux sont rentrés depuis une bonne semaine à présent et j'ais appris ta maladie… J'espère que quand tu recevras cette lettre tu iras mieux, ceci est mon vœux le plus cher… Ne te laisse pas abattre, ne laisse pas le soleil se coucher sur tes peurs, ne les laissent pas t'envahir et te détruire. Apprend à vivre avec composent avec, elles seront pour toi une force…_

_Continue à avancer sur ton chemin et tu découvriras que dans ton entreprise bien des gens seront là pour t'aider, t'épauler, te soutenir._

_Ai foi en toi… Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit où tu pourrais être en ces temps si troublée… Galadriel saura t'aider tout comme son époux et qui sait peut être les gens de la cité aussi ?_

_Les nouvelles d'ici sont nombreuses mais dois je vraiment te les exposées, tu dois en savoir la plupart alors je ne m'étendrai pas, ce n'est pas le but de cette missive. Nous ignorons encore tous quelle est notre place dans ce qui arrive mais je sais une chose c'est que tu y as la tienne._

_Je suis aussi porteur d'autres nouvelles. Linolen est près de moi depuis quatre jours à présent, il est en mission pour Cirdan, tu trouveras ci-joint une missive de sa main il a tenu à ce que je la rajoute à la mienne. J'ai aussi eu des nouvelles d'Aragorn qui se porte visiblement bien. Il sera je pense d'ici peut parmis nous._

_Quand à moi, et bien je tente de trouver des solutions mais ce n'est guère simple… quand à Arwen, ceci est un autre sujet que je ne tiens pas à aborder par courrier…_

_Je vais arrêter ici cette missive en te remettant en bon soin des Valars, qu'ils te protègent et t'entour de leurs force._

_Gabrielle, sache que tout sentier à des obstacles et il ne tient qu'à toi de les franchir…_

_Avec toute ma tendresse, prend garde à toi, et prend soin de toi mon enfant._

_Namarie_

_Elrond._

Elle eut un sourire à la fin de la lecture. Elle trouva dans l'enveloppe celle de Linolen qu'elle lut à son tour. Un sourire se dessina alors qu'il lui donnait des nouvelles des Havres, de Galdwine et surtout de Cirdan qui avait bien a faire en ces temps. Elle se releva et les posa sur la table. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à leurs souvenirs, puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre…

La nuit fit place au jour et la clarté des rayons inonda le salon silencieux de Gabrielle. Il fut troublé par trois coups frappés à la porte.

Silence.

De nouveau les trois coups et une voix.

« - Gabrielle ? Vous êtes éveillée ? »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le visage d'Haldir se dessina dans l'ouverture.

« - Je rentre Gabrielle… »

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il découvrit alors le salon vide mais parla :

« - C'est Haldir… Je sais que je suis plus tôt que prévu mais j'ai vu vos rideaux ouverts et je me suis dit que nous pourrions prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble… »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se dirigea alors vers la table où il posa le plateau. Il vit les lettres éparpillées et eut un sourire. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Entreprennent ensuite de préparé la table, il ramassa les lettres qu'il posa sur le secrétaire et dressa la table avec ces provisions apportés. Il trouva dans les placards un service à petit déjeuner qu'il sortit et disposa. Une fois son entreprise finit il regarda le tout avec un sourire et se tourna vers la porte close de la chambre. Il hocha les épaules avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Un bruit le fit se retourner. Du verre briser. Précipitamment il se dirigea vers la chambre et appela :

« - Gabrielle ? »

Rien mais un bruit étouffé de sanglot lui parvint aux oreilles. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda dans la chambre. Personne. Il entendit alors l'eau dans la salle de bain et toujours ces sanglots. A grandes enjambées il alla vers la porte et y entendit plus clairement. Il frappa.

« - Gabrielle tout va bien ? »

Pas un mot.

« - Gabrielle, est ce que vous allez bien ? »

Silence.

Il posa alors sa main sur la poigné mais hésita.

« - Gabrielle si vous ne répondez pas je vais entrer… »

Mais rien ne lui fut répondu. Il la tourna alors et poussa la porte. D'abord pas totalement puis quand il passa sa tête à l'intérieur en interrogeant :

« - Gabrielle ? »

Et qu'il la vit au sol à genoux, il l'ouvrit en grand et s'y engouffra. Il pu voir au sol du verre brisée. Elle était là, la tête baissée, le corps tremblant recouverte d'un simple peignoir mais ces épaules à nus laissant entrevoir le haut de cette cicatrice. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ses poings étaient serrés. Il s'agenouilla derrière elle et d'un geste emplit de pudeur il remonta le peignoir. Elle tressaillit. Puis deux mains se posèrent sur ces épaules et la forcèrent a aller en arrière. Sa tête se posa sur un torse alors que ces yeux se fermèrent.

Il la berça ainsi un moment.

« - Revenez Gabrielle… revenez… »

Elle tremblait de plus belle, une des mains d'Haldir descendit et remonta sur son bras comme pour la rassurer.

« -Shttt… On se calme… »

Il la sentit se tendre puis doucement se détendre. Il resta là ainsi dans cette position durant un petit moment. Elle rouvrit les yeux et réalisa alors sa position. Elle voulu se détaché mais la poigne d'Haldir l'en empêcha.

« - D'abord on se calme, ensuite je soigne votre main, vous vous êtes blessé… »

Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains et ouvrit la droite. Une légère douleur se fit sentir, en effet elle avait un éclat de verre dans sa paume et elle l'avait serré entaillant ainsi ses doigts et la dite paume. Haldir se dégagea, la positionna contre le mur et se leva. Il fouilla dans les placards et y trouva compresses, désinfectant, baume et bande. Il se réinstalla alors en face d'elle et entreprit de la soigner avec toujours cette douceur. Elle tremblait toujours mais il réussit avec des gestes calmes à l'apaiser.

Il nettoya les plaies, ôta le verre et la soigna. Une fois fait, il rangea le nécessaire et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« - Je vais vous ramez dans votre chambre. Vous vous habillerez et me rejoindrez dans le salon d'accord ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il la prit par le bras et lentement la mena dans sa chambre où il l'installa sur son lit défait.

« - Je vous laisse… si vous avez besoin je suis à côté… »

Il lui lâcha la main, lui sourit et la laissa seule.

Gabrielle vit la porte se fermer et soupira. Elle se sentit gêné, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il soit là ? Etre vu ainsi la gênait au plus au point… Mais avec quelle douceur il s'était occupé d'elle. Elle rougit de honte et de confusion avant de se lever, de se diriger vers son armoire et de s'habiller.

De l'autre côté de la porte Haldir était à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il avait regagné le bord de la fenêtre et à présent était soucieux. Il vit au bas Celeborn s'en aller seul le visage grave. Haldir se demanda qu'est ce qui pouvait bien préoccupé ainsi son souverain mais ses pensées dévièrent rapidement vers Gabrielle. Encore une fois elle lui était apparue faible et apeurée. Qu'est ce qui avait pu provoquée cela ? Une des ces visions ? Un de ces cauchemars ? Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait à elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cette fragilité, cette douceur, il avait envie de la protéger, de l'aimer tout simplement. Il avait envie de chasser ses démons, de la faire avancée à son rythme…

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Elle se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte vêtue d'une robe vert pâle accentuait la pâleur de son visage et les cernes de ces yeux. Il lui sourit.

Comme embarrassée, elle tenait contre elle sa main blessée, elle avait attaché rapidement ses cheveux en une simple tresse qui reposait sur son côté droit. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, le silence s'installant. Ce fut lui qui le rompit :

« - Je vous ai apporté un petit déjeuner, je pensais qu'on pourrait le prendre ensemble qu'en dites vous ? »

Elle s'avança vers la table en hochant la tête. Il s'éclipsa un petit moment vers la cuisine et en revint en portant une théière qu'il déposa sur la table. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

« - Gabrielle ? Voulez vous en parler ? »

Cette question fut poser sans aucune note d'ordre dans la voix simplement cette pointe à la fois amicale et inquiète. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Dans l'esprit de Gabrielle tout était confus, elle ne savait comment se comporter. Elle sentait bien cette inquiétude chez Haldir mais elle n'osait pas lui parler. Comment lui expliquer que pour la énième fois elle avait revécut ces moments si pénible ? Comment expliquer à cet homme si doux et si attentif à son bien être que depuis qu'elle avait parlé de ce cauchemar il revenait aussi pénible et aussi dur ? Elle soupira et sentit alors une main serrée la sienne.

« - Gabrielle, je suis conscient de beaucoup de chose, je sais que pour vous s'est difficile… Mais se renfermer sur vous-même ne ferait que reculer le moment où tout votre aide s'exprimera. Une vision ? Si c'est le cas je peux aller chercher La Dame si vous le souhaitez… »

Il ébaucha un mouvement pour se lever quand la prise de la main de Gabrielle se fit plus forte et que sa voix se fit entendre enfin.

« - Non… Pas cette fois… »

Il se rassit et la regarda.

« - Alors qu'est ce qui vous a mis dans cette état ? Vous étiez si bien hier au soir si détendu… »

Il sentit Gabrielle lui serrer de nouveau la main avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea sous son regard vers une des fenêtres du salon.

« - Je n'arrive pas à… Oublier… »

Haldir resta assis et l'écouta attentivement. Elle se tenait là dos à lui, sa main valide effleurant son autre blessé.

« - Vous savez… Personne ne sait réellement ce qui c'est passé, je n'ai fait que des sous entendus où alors… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête et sentit soudain une main suivit d'une autre sur ses épaules.

« - Je le revis comme si c'était réel, trop réel… »

Elle se retourna brutalement et fixa de ses prunelles émeraudes celle grises du gardien. Peut à peut sa vue se voila.

« - Comment pourrai je prétendre vivre et pouvoir donner en sachant que je suis souillée ? En sachant que … »

Les larmes coulèrent. D'instinct il la prit contre elle et Gabrielle s'y raccrocha de toutes ses forces.

« - C'est encore là, en moi, je me sens sale, souillée et j'ai l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourra ôter cette saleté qui est encré en moi… Je sens leur souffle, leurs mains, leurs odeurs… Et je n'arrive pas à oublier… »

Il la serra encore en la berçant doucement. Il remercia les Valars qu'elle en parle enfin, avec ces mots.

Contre lui Gabrielle pleurait, elle se sentait perdue, blessée comme si cette plaie ne se fermerait jamais.

« - Vous savez Gabrielle, ce que vous avez fait à l'instant est preuve que vous souhaitez enfin que la page se tourne. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprend ce serait faux… Personne ne le peut, ce que vous avez vécu est une chose innommable. On peut juste essayer de faire en sorte que votre fardeau soit moins lourd, que votre peine soit moins grande en étant tout simplement à vos côtés… Qu'est ce qui a fait que votre esprit s'en soit ainsi souvenu ce matin ? »

Contre son torse Gabrielle ferma les yeux, Haldir l'entourait de ses bras sans qu'elle ait peur.

« - Pas ce matin… Cette nuit… La nuit me fait peur… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes sentie mal cette nuit et que vous êtes ainsi depuis ? »

Un hochement de la tête lui répondit. Dans un mouvement il la détacha de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« - Ecoutez moi bien Gabrielle. Dorénavant, je refuse que vous restiez seule… Quand cela vous arrive ça où même vos visions, je souhaite que quelqu'un soit à vos côtés… Si je n'étais pas passé plutôt vous seriez restée ainsi combien de temps ? »

Il essuya d'un geste du pouce les larmes et attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle baissa la tête mais il l'en empêcha :

« - Baissez la tête est signe de soumission et de faiblesse hors vous n'êtes pas faible Gabrielle, ni soumise… »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis la question d'Haldir provoqua la surprise de Gabrielle.

« - Avez-vous confiance en moi Gabrielle ?

Elle hésita, il réitéra :

« - Avez-vous confiance en moi ? »

Un faible « Oui » lui fut répondit.

« - Bien alors suivez moi ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui prit le bras et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. Elle suivait Haldir un brin effrayée.

« - Haldir ? Haldir où allons nous ? »

Il lui tenait toujours la main mais il ne répondit pas à sa question. Ils passèrent devant un groupe d'elfes qui furent étonnés de les voir ainsi.

« - Haldir… »

Elle ne continua pas car ils arrivèrent à une clairière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna la laissant un instant seule.

« - Haldir, je comprend pas… Où sommes nous ? «

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux épées. Il lui en tendit une et répondit.

« - Vous me faites confiance n'est ce pas Gabrielle ? «

Elle resta figée regardant successivement l'épée tenu et lui.

« - Vous me faites confiance ? N'est ce pas ? »

Elle hésita et prit l'épée tendue.

« - Oui mais je vois pas où vous voulez en venir… »

Il se mit en garde.

« - Alors attaqué comme si j'étais l'un d'entre eux… »

Elle fut abasourdie.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Gabrielle, attaquez moi comme si j'étais l'un d'entre eux… »

« -Mais… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il fondit sur elle portant ainsi le premier coup…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Petit mot rapide, je suis pas en forme.

Bonsoir à vous, voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures de gabrielle. Bonne lecture.

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le temps au temps (2/2)**

_Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux épées. Il lui en tendit une et répondit._

_« - Vous me faites confiance n'est ce pas Gabrielle ? « _

_Elle resta figée regardant successivement l'épée tenu et lui._

_« - Vous me faites confiance ? N'est ce pas ? »_

_Elle hésita et prit l'épée tendue._

_« - Oui mais je vois pas où vous voulez en venir… »_

_Il se mit en garde._

_« - Alors attaqué comme si j'étais l'un d'entre eux… »_

_Elle fut abasourdie. _

_« - Pardon ? »_

_« - Gabrielle, attaquez moi comme si j'étais l'un d'entre eux… »_

_« -Mais… »_

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il fondit sur elle portant ainsi le premier coup…_

D'un mouvement elle l'esquiva et se retrouva sur sa droite, l'épée contre son côté gauche. Il était à présent dos à elle.

« - Je ne désire pas vous… » Fit elle en se retournant mais une nouvelle fois il fondit sur elle la faisant s'écarter de nouveau. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement d'esquive mais sentait la colère monter en elle.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, le sien était devenu dur et celui d'Haldir impénétrable. Il tenait toujours son épée devant lui et une troisième fois il fondit sur elle mais cette fois elle le contra sans difficulté. Leurs visages étaient près, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre le sien. Elle cracha ses mots :

« - JE.NE.DESIRE.PAS.VOUS.ATTAQUEZ ! »

Ce à quoi il répondit avec un calme froid :

« - De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

Ils se tenaient toujours face à face, épée contre épée, elle parvint à le faire baisser sa garde et il se retrouva avec sa lame en dessous de son menton.

« - Sûrement pas de vous ! »

Il se reprit en s'éloignant. Elle pensa qu'il avait compris et baissa son épée mais en relevant la tête elle le vit de nouveau fondre sur lui. Cette fois non plus elle n'esquiva pas, au contraire il s'en suivit un duel durant lequel elle changea son épée de main la serrant ainsi de sa main blessée. De toutes ses forces elle avait prise sur le manche faisant ainsi couler le sang de ses plaies. La douleur lui vrillait la main mais elle l'ignora rendant les coups à Haldir d'une façon brutale dans laquelle se reflétait colère et haine. Il le sentit, au fond de lui il en était content c'est là qu'il voulait en arriver, à ce qu'elle exprime cette haine et cette colère. Un coup fut porté, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre se tournant autour à présent comme deux bêtes qui se traquaient. Il l'observa, son visage déformé par cette colère, ces yeux exprimant totalement autre chose que cette habituelle peur. Des cheveux s'échappaient de sa tresse, sa respiration était rapide, violente.

« - De quoi et de qui avez-vous peur Gabrielle ? » Demanda t-il toujours de cette voix froide.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui fondit sur lui et qui attaqua la première, ils échangèrent des coups jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« - De quoi j'ai peur ? De qui j'ai peur ? » Elle hurlait. « Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR ? »

De nouveau un échange de coup.

« - Oui, je veux savoir… »

Elle fondit de nouveau sur lui, des larmes de rage coulaient à présent sur ces joues alors qu'elle hurlait :

« - DE MOI ! DE NE PAS ETRE A LA HAUTEUR ! DES HOMMES ! DE CES CAUCHEMARS ! DE MA VIE ! DE CES FICHUES PEUR ! DE CE QUE JE POURRAI JAMAIS OUBLIER ! DE CETTE SENSATION AU FOND DE MOI ET DE CETTE MARQUE SUR MA CHAIR QUI FAIT QUE JE NE POURRAI JAMAIS OUBLIER ! »

Elle porta un dernier coup mais elle râta son objectif et ce laissa tomber au sol à genoux la main crispée sur son épée. Son autre main se referma sur la terre au sol et les larmes continuèrent à couler.

« - Et cela vous avance à quoi de savoir ? A quoi ? »

Haldir lui faisait toujours dos. Il prit le temps d'aller poser son épée et enfin se retourna. Il la vit au sol tremblant, la respiration irrégulière. S'approchant, il la contourna et se plaça en face d'elle. Doucement il dégagea sa main de l'emprise de l'épée, sortit de sa poche un bout de tissus qu'il plaça autour de la main. Il la sentit trembler, alors, avec douceur il l'attira à lui et là elle se laissa aller à des sanglots devenu incontrôlable.

« - A avancer Gabrielle, juste à avancer… »

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, il la sentit se calmer et enfin se détacher de lui. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard alors qu'Haldir leva une de ces mains qui vint frôler la joue de Gabrielle.

« - Je serai toujours là pour vous écouter Gabrielle, libérez vous… C'est aussi simple. »

Un murmure lui répondit :

« - Facile à dire… Vous m'avez vidé là … »

A cette réflexion il eut un sourire. Ils furent soudain dérangés par Orophin qui arriva en courant :

« - Enfin je te trouve… » Il vit la scène et parut soudain gêné. « … Euh… je dérange peut être ? »

Haldir leva la tête fronça les sourcils et d'une voix différentes qui fit d'ailleurs sursauté Gabrielle il répondit :

« - Nous avions finis. Que veux tu ? »

Il détacha de lui Gabrielle mais garda sa main dans la sienne. Orophin les observa un moment perplexe avant de dire.

« - Une attaque au Poste Nord… On doit partir au plus vite. »

En un bon il fut debout tandis qu'elle restait au sol. Il observa son frère avant de reporter son regard sur Gabrielle. Il soupira et fit :

« - Je dois vous laissez pardonner moi de partir aussi vite. Vous retrouverez le chemin ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva enfin, ces jambes flageolaient un peu mais elle réussit à tenir droite.

« - Vous inquiétez pas pour moi… Aller là où on vous attend… »

Il s'inclina devant elle et dans un murmure rajouta :

« - Revenez juste entier, c'est tout ce que je vous demande… »

Il avait entendu et répondit aussi doucement :

« - Je reviendrai… N'oubliez pas de soigner votre main… »

Il s'inclina de nouveau avant de partir, suivit par son frère. Elle resta seule dans la clairière. Le vent la fit frissonnée alors qu'elle se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira, ramassant l'épée qu'elle avait utilisée, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés et commença à marcher.

Toute à ces pensées elle ne vit pas Galadriel sortir d'un bosquet et venir à sa rencontre. Elle sursauta quand la voix de la souveraine fit :

« - Mais vous êtes blessée ! »

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de la souveraine. Gabrielle regarda sa main puis de nouveau Galadriel.

« - Rien de grave juste une écorchure sans aucune gravitée… »

La souveraine eut un regard perplexe d'autant qu'elle vit l'arme dans la main gauche de Gabrielle.

« - Vous vous êtes battue ? »

« - Disons que j'ai exorcisée certaines choses où plutôt j'ai commencée à exorcisée… »

Galadriel ne comprit pas immédiatement, pour le moment ce qui l'intéressait au plus haut point, c'était l'état de la main de Gabrielle. Elle la prit par le bras et fit :

« - Venez, allons soigner ça avant que ça s'infecte… »

Les deux femmes partirent en direction des Maisons de guérisons de la cité. Aucune des deux ne vit Celeborn qui se trouvait non loin, les regardant avec une lumière inquiète sur le visage. Ce dernier sursauta quand une voix fit :

« - Tu ne pourras pas tout le temps remettre à plus tard mon ami… Tu le sais au fond de toi… »

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à un elfe de grande stature, blond lui aussi ces yeux étaient de couleur sombre, deux orbites noir encre. Il portait un uniforme de la cité et semblait avoir lui aussi traversé différents âges de ce monde.

« - Ealron, tu m'as surpris. »

Ce dernier s'approcha de son Seigneur.

« - Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus à l'affût pourtant… »

Il posa une de ses mains sur une des épaules et tout deux regardèrent dans la direction qu'avaient prise Gabrielle et Galadriel.

« - Je viens de revenir et donc viens d'apprendre son arrivée. Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ? »

Il put entendre un soupir s'échappé de la bouche de son souverain avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers lui.

« - Comment c'est passé ton voyage ? »

« - N'élude pas la question ! Tu sais que je suis au courant de pas mal de choses et tu sembles même oublier que j'étais là ce fameux jour ! Alors répond moi, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« - Parce que rien n'était certain… » Lâcha Celeborn.

Ealron observa son souverain, son ami. Il perçut chez lui une vague d'inquiétude mais aussi d'incertitude. Ealron était le plus proche conseiller de Celeborn, celui qui l'avait toujours épaulé quelques soient les décisions prises. Il s'était aussi montrer un très fin stratège et étais le Commandant Général des Gardes de la Lorien. Cette tâche le menait aux différents points de la cité et sa dernière mission l'avait amené au bord sud ceux qui était à la vue de Fangorn et du Rohan.

« - Rien n'est jamais certain Celeborn, tu le sais, combien de fois ne me l'as-tu pas répété ? »

Le souverain hocha la tête et eut un sourire.

« - A chacun de tes départs… »

Ils se mirent à marcher suivant les pas de s deux femmes.

« - Que sait elle exactement ? » Questionna Ealron.

Les mains derrières sont dos, le mari de Galadriel hocha les épaules fatalistes.

« - Pas grand-chose… Elle est consciente de ces visions mais est encore très fragilisée par les évènements qui ont rendus sa vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais nous avons noté un léger mieux et ce grâce au contact d'une personne. »

Ealron fut surpris.

« - Ah oui ? Mais c'est une bonne chose ça… »

Celeborn s'arrêta et regarda son conseiller.

« - Oui surtout quand on voit qui en est le responsable… »

« - Celeborn, tu m'intrigues là… »

« - Si je te dis : ronchon, borné mais loyal, d'apparence froid mais sachant très bien caché ses sentiments tu as une idée ? »

Ealron portant une de ses mains à son menton et réfléchis.

« - Honnêtement, la description que tu me fais correspond bizarrement à mon Capitaine mais je doute que ce soit ça le connaissant comme je le connais… Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant il en serait bien capable… »

« - Tu as vu juste ! Tu connais vraiment bien tes hommes… C'est Haldir et oui LE Haldir qui lui apporte un peu de stabilité, il s'est montré à plusieurs reprises très avenant envers elle. »

Le Commandant des Gardiens eut un sourire en secouant la tête.

« - Il m'étonne un peu plus tout les ans ! De fait je sais plus du tout quoi pensé de lui certaines fois. Mais c'est un cœur noble et si il s'est attaché à elle, il fera en sorte qu'elle assume ce passé… Et quand comptes tu lui dire ? Tu ne pourras pas le lui caché éternellement tu sais… »

Ils reprirent leur marche et Ealron put entendre.

« - C'est pas si simple. Comment lui avouer que je suis responsable du départ de ces parents ? Comment lui dire que j'étais contre leur union, contre sa venue au monde ? Elle est si fragile… Je m'en veux de ces paroles prononcées il y a de ça 1550 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Son regard, ces paroles et mon silence ? Comment lui expliquer que je suis son oncle et que ces dernières années je l'ai laissé ? Je ne suis pas fier de moi… Vraiment pas… »

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche du souverain. Le silence s'installa, ils arrivèrent en vu des Maisons de Guérison quand Ealron reprit :

« - Je comprends que ce soit douloureux mais dans cette histoire tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Il avait lui aussi son caractère tu le sais. Celeborn plus tu attendras, plus ce sera douloureux et pour toi mais aussi pour elle. Elle a le droit de savoir qu'elle a encore de la famille, elle a le droit de comprendre. Elle est jeune et tu sais comme moi que le privilège de la jeunesse c'est de pardonner plus facilement que nous pauvres aînés… »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« - Si besoin, je suis là… »

Celeborn leva les yeux sur son conseiller et hocha la tête.

« - Souhaites tu la rencontrer ? J'ignore pourquoi elles sont ici mais ce sera l'occasion. »

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans une des maisons.

Gabrielle s'était laissée faire. Elle n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de réagir. A son entrée avec Galadriel, elle fut rapidement assise, débarrassée de l'épée et avant qu'elle n'eut dit un mot elle était soigné. Elle contemplait à présent le bandage fraîchement fait tandis que la souveraine s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« - Il aurait du prendre garde à votre main… »

Gabrielle tourna la tête et croisa les iris azur de la souveraine.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je ne lui en veux pas… Je crois comprendre qu'il ne veut que mon bien être… »

Galadriel sourit à cette remarque. Elle reprit :

« - Vous avez l'air épuisée cependant, la nuit a été bonne ? »

C'est un murmure et une Gabrielle rougissante qui répondit :

« - Non elle n'a pas été bonne… Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non ce ne sont pas les visions mais les cauchemars… Toujours et encore eux… »

Galadriel posa sa main sur une des épaules de la jeune elfe.

« - Il voulait que j'exorcise ma douleur, alors il a eut l'idée de ce combat, mais au final je sais pas si cela changera quelque chose… Je suis fatiguée de toujours revoir les mêmes images, de ressentir les mêmes sensations. Je veux juste oublier mais quand mon cœur semble l'avoir fait, mon esprit semble vouloir le contraire… J'ai peur de la nuit et du noir, j'ai peur de mes propres sentiments, j'ai peur de moi… »

Maternellement, la souveraine pris sa jeune protégée dans ses bars. Ainsi elle se trouva contre elle, les yeux clos, ne pleurant pas mais essayant juste de ce maîtriser.

« - Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, personne ne le peux. Ce que tu ressens est unique et t'appartiens. Il ne tient qu'à toi de nous le faire partager pour ainsi pouvoir exorciser ce mal qui te ronge. Ton silence c'est ton armure mais tout comme les armures il a ses failles, rien n'est jamais parfait… Apprend à faire confiance, apprend à t'ouvrir et à partager cette douleur, cela ne te rendra que plus forte mon enfant. »

La main de Galadriel allait et venait dans les cheveux de Gabrielle. Un nouveau silence s'installa avant qu'une phrase éclaire le visage de la souveraine. Elle se releva de cette étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Je suis bien ici… »

La souveraine passa une de ces mains sur la joue de Gabrielle et eut un tendre sourire.

« - Te savoir ici nous réjouis beaucoup plus que ce que tu penses… »

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Celeborn et d'Ealron.

« - Et bien ? Que faites vous donc ici ? Un problème ? »

Galadriel se leva et sourit en secouant négativement la tête, Gabrielle en fit de même et réplique l'air enjoué.

« - On va appeler ça une blessure de… »

Elle se mit un instant à réfléchir alors que la souveraine saluait Ealron.

« -…guerre avec moi-même ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un mouvement d'épaule fataliste et se rendit compte de la présence d'une autre personne et rougit.

« - Pardonnez moi, j'oublie la politesse… »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Ealron et fit :

« - Je me nomme Gabrielle… »

Ealron eut un sourire et s'inclina à son tour.

« - Enchanté Demoiselle, je suis Ealron, conseiller de Celeborn mais aussi le commandant des gardiens de la Lorien. »

En relevant la tête il croisa le regard émeraude de Gabrielle. Il resta un moment stupéfait à l'observer. Les mots qu'il prononça par la suite la laissèrent intriguée.

« - Même en vous connaissant pas je vous aurai reconnu… Vous êtes leur portrait. Aussi brune qu'il était blond, aussi belle qu'elle d'apparence fragile mais dégageant un je ne sais quoi qui vous rend particulière… »

Il se tut. Gabrielle fit un pas en avant hésitant. Ealron lui inclina de nouveau la tête. Avec douceur elle lui prit une de ces mains et la serra :

« - Vous les connaissiez donc ? » Questionna t-elle doucement.

Il releva ses yeux noirs sur elle, puis ils dérivèrent sur le couple royal qui était silencieux et s'arrêta un moment sur Celeborn. Ce dernier baissa la tête. Ealron reconcentra sa vue sur Gabrielle.

« - Qui en Lorien ne les connaissaient pas ? Aradan a servit un moment sous mes ordres quand à Laurelin elle a été près de moi et ma soutenue à la mort accidentel de ma femme. Alors je peux dire que oui, je les connaissais… »

Gabrielle eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Le silence tomba sur la petite pièce. Ils finirent par sortir et passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble, dans la petite clairière des souverains. Là Gabrielle leur paru détendu et souriante, plaisantant écoutant et interrogeant. Ces questions trouvaient naturellement des réponses que ce soit de Ealron où bien même de Galadriel seul Celeborn restait silencieux. Gabrielle s'en rendit compte. A plusieurs reprises elle lui lança des regards mais le trouva perdu dans ces pensées.

Ils se séparèrent au milieu de l'après midi, Ealron devant retourné aux frontières, il promit à Gabrielle de revenir la voir vite. Les souverains aussi avaient à faire et quand ils s'éloignèrent, Celeborn put entendre :

« - Il y a des choses qu'au fond de moi je sais pertinemment… J'attends juste qu'on m'éclaire et qu'on m'explique… Je ne suis pas ignorante… »

Il se retourna d'un bloc et la vit disparaître derrière un arbre. Il resta là, sa femme à ses côtés.

« - Elle est loin d'être ignorante… »

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça avant de laisser son époux.

Gabrielle rejoignit ses appartements. Elle vit que la table avait été débarrassée et que tout semblait rangé. Elle passa le reste de l'après midi à écrire et entreprit même un ouvrage de tapisserie ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des années. L'heure du dîner arriva, elle rejoignit la salle, elle partagea le repas avec les autres mais constata que Celeborn ne se présenta pas.

Quand elle se retira, elle lança un regard plus qu'amical envers Galadriel qui le lui rendit. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans ses appartements où elle se coucha.

Elle n'entendit pas au cœur de la nuit une porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette s'approcher de son lit. Elle la regarda un long moment avant de replacer les couvertures sur elle. S'éloignant il put entendre :

« - Bonne nuit à vous Haldir… Et merci d'être là… »

Ce dernier se retourna pour la voir bouger dans le lit. Il eut un sourire mais ne répondit pas et c'est aussi doucement qu'il sortit la laissant au doux bras de la nuit.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	20. Chapter 19

* * *

**Hey!**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre et oui quand on tient l'inspi, on la garde et on écrit et puis ayant été une nouvelle fois malade j'ais eu le temps d'écrire et je voulais aussi vous dévoilez le secret de Celeborn bien que ce ne soit qu'une petite partie de ce qu'il cache.**

**Et puis gaby et haldir... lisez et vous verrez!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Amicalement**

**Isabelle

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Le voile du passé.**

Les jours passèrent mais ne se ressemblait pas. Chaque journée était pour Gabrielle une découverte mais aussi une victoire sur elle-même. En effet, Haldir avait commencé avec elle un entraînement assez rude mais elle le supportait, à l'étonnement du gardien, plutôt bien. Ces réflexes lui revenaient ainsi que le souvenir de ce que son père lui avait appris. Elle l'étonna plus d'une fois par cette adresse et cette volonté d'apprendre.

C'est ainsi que ces cauchemars s'espacèrent pour finir par ne plus hanter ces nuits. Il faut savoir que depuis la nuit où elle s'était blessée, une sentinelle gardait sa porte chaque nuit à l'affût du moindre problème.

Elle n'avait pas revu Ealron, son départ fut hâté par des événements aux frontières et il devait aller inspecter ses troupes et en voir l'état.

Ses relations avec Galadriel avaient aussi bien évolué. Elles se promenaient parfois pendant des heures ensemble sous les arbres de la cité à parler des visions et pour Gabrielle, recevoir des explications sur ce qu'elle voyait. Quand à Celeborn, il la regardait évoluer d'un œil heureux mais avec le cœur lourd. Il ne parvenait pas à ce décider d'aller lui parler ce qui chaque jour le faisait culpabiliser d'avantage.

Les semaines passèrent, les elfes de la cité purent constater un changement dans les habitudes et surtout dans le comportement de leurs souverains. En effet Galadriel acceptait de moins en moins le silence de son époux alors que Gabrielle se reconstruisait. Cela n'échappa pas à Gabrielle qui trouvait ce comportement étrange. Haldir aussi semblait soucieux mais les affaires de ses souverains ne le regardaient pas…

La nuit était en son milieu, la cité était calme, le vent bruissait entre les arbres, l'hiver s'installait doucement amenant avec lui ces couleurs et ses froides températures. La sentinelle gardait toujours la porte de l'appartement de Gabrielle, il portait le prénom d'Oripha et veillait avec soin sur celle que son capitaine lui avait confié.

Dans la chambre tout était calme, les rideaux étaient tirés et étendue sur le lit Gabrielle dormait. Mais son sommeil n'était pas reposant. Elle bougeait, un peu trop, son visage était en sueur et son corps parcouru de spasmes.

Oripha qui était assis se leva brusquement au son de cette voix devenu familière.

Un cri. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit il entra dans l'appartement, prit le chemin de la chambre dont il ouvrit rapidement la porte, il entra mais trouva le lit vide. Il vit une faible lumière dans la salle de bain, il s'approcha et fit doucement :

« - Demoiselle ? »

Aucune réponse, il osa alors pousser plus la porte et vit Gabrielle penchée au dessus d'une cuvette, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux clos.

« - Je vais de suite prévenir la Capitaine… »

Il la laissa là et partit rapidement. Il prit la direction du talan d'Haldir, il se retrouva devant la porte rapidement et frappa sans aucune retenu. Il lui fallut renouveler trois fois pour qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre.

« - J'espère que la raison est suffisante pour… »

Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Oripha. Ce dernier avait le visage grave.

« - Que ce passe t-il ? »

Ce dernier prononça un simple prénom qui fit réagir de suite le gardien.

« - La demoiselle Gabrielle… »

A ses mots Haldir lança un juron, il disparut un instant avant de revenir en s'habillant d'une tunique et en lassant son pantalon.

« - Allons y… »

Et c'est au pas de courses que les deux elfes reprirent la direction des appartements de Gabrielle. Cette dernière avait réussi à retourner dans sa chambre et à s'asseoir sur son lit. Les images dans sa tête se bousculaient lui renvoyant ainsi les sombres images de son rêve. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, ses mains contre ses tempes douloureuses, le visage crispé mais elle ne pleurait pas.

Des bruits de pas, une porte que l'on pousse et ces deux mains contre ces épaules qui la firent se retourner. Ces mains qui détachèrent ses mains de ses tempes pour les serrés dans les siennes. Ce contact apaisant et ces murmures.

« - Calme… Restez calme… »

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard gris inquiet d'Haldir qui se trouvait agenouillé au pied de son lit. Elle eut un faible sourire et fit d'une voix fatiguée devant ce regard interrogateur.

« - Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, juste des images… »

Il comprit et la vit refermé les yeux. Il se redressa, prononça quelques mots à l'adresse d'Oripha qui sortit. Puis Gabrielle sentit un poids sur son matelas, il la redressa un peu et la calla contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse.

« - Des images de quoi ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Une voix faible lui répondit :

« - Il tombe, toujours plus bas, toujours plus vite… Il a peur ce semi homme, il ne sait pas il ne sait plus mais il accepte… Et cet homme qui continu à tomber, ces cris, cette chaleur contrastant avec la froideur du dehors. Leur visage, je les connais pas pour certains, à par Aragorn et les semi hommes. Et toujours ces plaines en feu, ces cris et… »

Il la sentit frissonner. D'instinct il raffermit son étreinte.

« - Cet œil de feu… »

Le silence tomba, il la sentit crispé pendant un moment puis elle se détendit, sa respiration redevint régulière, elle dormait de nouveau. Il la contempla ainsi dans ses bras vulnérable comme jamais. Une de ses mains ce mit à jouer avec une mèche de ces cheveux et il la berça au son d'une chanson douce. Quand sa voix mourut dans le silence, il baissa les yeux sur elle, son visage calme et si doux, ce corps si fragile d'apparence mais cachant une véritable force autant physique que moral.

Il repensa à ces dernières semaines, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, s'attirant pour lui les railleries de ces frères et de ces compagnons mais qu'importe. Ce qui lui importait c'était son bien être. Il lui avait appris le maniement de l'arc et elle s'était révélée bonne élève, chaque jour elle lui faisait un peu plus confiance jusqu'à partager ces visions qui l'effrayait tant. Il avait été heureux quand un matin elle arriva heureuse à leur clairière.

« - Devinez quoi ! » Avait elle lancé en arrivant.

Surpris, il posa son nécessaire à combat et répondit :

« - Bonjours à vous aussi ? Devinez quoi ? »

Elle eut un rire, d'une voix claire et limpide.

« - Ben justement, je vous le demande ! »

« - J'aime pas les devinettes ! »

« - Oula mais qu'est ce que vous êtes grognon ce matin mon cher Gardien ! »

Et elle avait de nouveau rit. Il la vit s'approcher, les mains derrières son dos et eut un regard malicieux.

« - Exactement trois semaines… »

Haldir fut encore plus perplexe.

« - Trois semaines de quoi ? »

Elle ouvrit les bras et ce mit à tourner sur elle-même.

« - Trois semaines sans cauchemars ! » cria t-elle en dansant sur elle-même.

A ces mots le visage d'Haldir s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il profita de cet instant pour s'approcher d'elle et quand elle fut en face de lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner aussi.

« - Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ça ! »

Il la fit tourner deux fois et la reposa. Il garda ses mains dans les siennes et ils se regardèrent.

« - C'est grâce à vous… » Murmura t-elle en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

D'un geste il la lui releva et passa une de ces mains sur sa joue.

« - Il n'y a rien que vous ne devez à vous-même… »

Une des mains de Gabrielle vint se poser sur celle d'Haldir. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant un long moment avant que doucement elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras.

« - Mais vous êtes là… Et croyez le quand je vous dis que c'est aussi grâce à vous… »

Il referma son étreinte sur elle et ferma les yeux. Valar comme elle l'avait changer en si peu de temps, lui qui s'était cru incapable d'aimer. Il avançait doucement sachant très bien les réserves que la jeune femme pouvait avoir cependant il remarqua qu'elle ne refusait pas de simple geste tendre quand ils étaient seuls. Plus d'une fois elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et plus d'une fois il l'avait enlacé.

Il n'avait pas peur, il s'avait à présent ce que son cœur lui disait. Combien de fois lors de ces départs pour son poste il n'avait eu le cœur serré en la voyant disparaître de sa vision ? Combien de fois ne c'était pas t-il prit à penser à elle en pleine nuit ne rêvant que d'une seule chose, être à ces côtés ? Elle l'avait inconsciemment transformé, sa jeunesse, ses peurs et juste sa façon d'être elle…

Ces pensées revinrent au présent, elle reposait là semblant être redevenu calme. Il ferma aussi les yeux et sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

Les premiers rayons du jour pointèrent leurs couleurs. Gabrielle bougea et sentit deux bras autour d'elle. Elle se tendit et se redressa pour découvrir Haldir dormant paisiblement. Elle eut un sourire alors qu'elle se dégageait aussi doucement que possible de ses bras. Ayant enfin réussit, elle le contempla un instant. Ces cheveux blond encadrant ce visage aux traits dur mais si fin. Ces yeux clos le rendaient serein. Elle le trouva beau. Elle rougit. Depuis quelques jours, elle sentait quelque chose en elle dès qu'elle le voyait mais aussi quelque chose se déchiré dès qu'il partait où qu'il n'était pas là. Elle aimait sa présence, elle affectionnait leur conversation et cette façon d'être là quand elle en avait besoin. Une de ces mains vint jouer avec une des mèches blondes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être capable de refaire à nouveau confiance, surtout en un homme. Mais il avait éveillé en elle une chose que jamais elle ne ce serait cru capable de ressentir. Elle laissa la mèche retomber et se leva, doucement elle remonta sur lui une couverture. Puis, délicatement elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers son armoire, en prit une robe et alla dans la salle de bain en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle y resta un petit moment, prenant le temps de se préparer mais aussi en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau, il dormait encore, elle le laissa donc et sortit de sa chambre puis de son appartement.

Là elle se mit à marcher au hasard. Elle connaissait bien la cité à présent et s'y sentait bien, très bien même. La forêt avait le don de l'apaiser, ironie quand elle pensait à l'effet que cette dernière avait sur elle il y a quelques mois encore. Marchant à travers les sentiers, elle reconnut soudain la silhouette de Celeborn. Ce dernier était là, debout immobile attendant on ne sait quoi, les yeux lever vers le ciel. S'approchant, elle leva elle aussi les yeux vers le ciel et le contempla. Elle rompit le silence en disant :

« - Et vous y trouvez vos réponses ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, elle en fit de même, leur regard ce croisa et Gabrielle fit :

« - Qu'est ce qui vous rend si mélancolique ? Ne me dites pas le contraire, ce serait mentir et le mensonge ne vous ressemble pas… »

Celeborn eut un soupir, il prit le bras de Gabrielle et fit :

« - Venez, je dois vous parlez… »

Elle le suivit sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière, celle que le souverain affectionnait tant. Là il la fit s'asseoir sur une pierre mais lui resta debout.

« - Ce que je vais te dire risque fort de t'ébranler. Je t'en pris ne m'en veut pas c'est tout ce que je te demande… »

Gabrielle fut surprise elle allait parler quand Celeborn fit :

« - Non… Ne m'interromps pas sinon j'y arriverai jamais… »

Son visage était grave, Gabrielle ne se sentit pas rassurer mais garda le silence. Il la regarda et débuta.

« - Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance de ce que je vais te dire, il n'est pas facile pour moi de me rappeler certaines choses, surtout quand c'est des erreurs. Je vais commencer par le début, ainsi tu ne seras pas perdue. »

Il prit une inspiration et débuta :

« - Peu de gens le savent de nos jours que j'ais eu un frère. Un frère que j'aimais par-dessus tout, il était le seul lien qui me restait avec ma famille. Quand j'ai épousé Galadriel, il a accepté de venir s'installé ici avec nous. Il était pourtant d'une nature indépendante et avait soif de découvrir la Terre du Milieu dans ces moindres recoins. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit bien des années plus tard. Nous passâmes malgré tout de nombreuses années ici, il fut d'abord Capitaine des gardes avant de devenir le Commandant des gardes interne à notre service à Galadriel et à moi. Il était vif d'esprit mais possédait aussi un pouvoir que ma femme lui apprit à maîtriser. Il portait en lui le pouvoir visionnaire de notre race mais à une échelle beaucoup plus importante. Il était conscient de certaines choses et il n'ignorait pas son rôle. La Première Guerre de l'Anneau arriva, il fut d'une aide importante pour la protection de la cité et dans bien d'autre domaine. Là où le miroir de ma femme s'arrêtait, il pouvait continuer… L'issu, tu la connais sûrement inutile de te la rappeler ici… Par la suite, il émit le souhait de se rendre à Imladris afin de pouvoir avoir certaines réponses à ces questions, là où Galadriel ne pouvait pas répondre… Nous acceptâmes et c'est à partir de ce moment là que nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il ne nous disait plus tout… »

Celeborn s'arrêta, il jeta un œil sur Gabrielle qui avait à présent la tête baissée et que serrait les poings. Il reprit :

« - Là bas il fit une rencontre qui bouleversa à jamais sa vie… Une personne parvint à lui capturer son cœur. Il y resta dix années à Imladris et le Seigneur Elrond finit même par les mariés. Nous ne le savions pas, rien ne nous en fut dit car Elrond pensait que c'était à lui de nous l'annoncer. Je dois te dire que ces personnes Gabrielle n'étaient autres que tes parents… Aradan et Laurelin ne revinrent pas en Lorien immédiatement. C'est par une missive que j'ais appris cette union et je ne te cache pas qu'elle ma parut stupide… Ils restèrent encore pendant quelques années par monts et par vaut et c'est durant ces voyages qu'ils rencontrèrent Cirdan. Quand ils revinrent en Lorien, ta mère était enceinte de six mois, nous n'avions pas revu ton père depuis de nombreuses années. J'étais en colère, nous avons eu une violente discussion dans laquelle il nous accusa Galadriel et moi de l'avoir manipuler durant toute ses années. Je lui ai dit que vu son pouvoir il était inconscient qu'il ait pris le risque d'avoir un enfant sachant combien celui-ci souffrirait comme lui a put souffrir. J'ai remis en cause l'union qu'il formait avec ta mère, mes mots ce jours là on dépasser ma pensée… Galadriel à essayer de tempérer mais en vain. Ce qui fut dit resta. Et les rancoeurs s'installèrent. Aradan m'annonça que jamais son enfant ne connaîtrait la prison de Lorien qu'il ne le permettrait jamais. Il a dit qu'il refusait que son enfant soit manipulé comme il l'a été. Alors je me suis énervé pour une dernière fois en disant que peu m'importait, qu'il pouvait bien faire ce que bon lui semblait vu que nous n'avions plus d'importance. Mais qu'il ne se plaigne pas par la suite… »

Celeborn soupira mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

« - Ils ont quittés la cité, je ne savais pas à ce moment là que je le voyais pour la dernière fois… Tu es née quelques mois plus tard, je l'ai su par Elrond puisque tu as vu le jour à Imladris. Après des nouvelles me sont venues de Cirdan mais aussi de ta mère, elle servait de tampon entre nous. Mais je n'ai jamais revus tes parents. Les années ont passées, j'ai su que tu étais devenu une ravissante jeune personne, attachante et aimante, j'attendais un éventuel retour qui n'ai jamais intervenu… Tu me diras que j'aurai pu aller au devant de lui mais je ne l'ai jamais fait… Par fierté sûrement… Et puis… Et puis il y a 550 ans, une missive m'est arrivée, porteuse de bien tristes nouvelles. Là j'ai appris la mort de mon frère et de sa femme et ton état… Encore une fois j'ai laissé, j'ai manqué de courage… Qu'aurai je pu faire de plus que Cirdan ne faisait déjà ? Tu ne me connaissais pas et j'avais peur des conséquences de tout cela. Alors je t'ai laissé là bas, sachant pertinemment que tu serais bien mieux ici entouré de ta famille. Je suis ton oncle et qu'ai-je fait pour toi à part ne pas souhaiter ta venue au monde et te laisser seule ? Les choix que nous faisons parfois sont mauvais. Et je sais que je n'ai pas prises les bonnes décisions. Il est trop tard pour que je revienne en arrière et quelques soient les paroles que je pourrai dire, rien n'effacera ce passé. Je ne peux aujourd'hui que te demander pardon pour tout ceci, je peux juste te demander de me pardonner ma lâcheté… »

Il se retourna et fit de nouveau face à Gabrielle qui était toujours dans la même position. Le silence s'installa alors que un mot résonnait dans la tête de la jeune elfe : Oncle. Il était son oncle. Elle releva la tête et croisa ce regard, le même que son père. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle sentait une ressemblance entre les deux. Ce récit faisait écho dans son esprit. Il s'approcha et se risqua à un mouvement vers elle. Mais elle se leva et esquiva. Elle le regarda en secouant la tête, une larme coula sur sa joue et c'est sans un mot qu'elle quitta la clairière, trop perdue par ces révélations. Celeborn se retrouva seul, impuissant, il savait qu'il devrait endurer la colère de Gabrielle mais pas ce silence… Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna pour découvrir Galadriel qui lui offrit un faible sourire.

« - Tu l'as épargné de biens des choses… »

Il prit la main de son épouse et la serra dans la sienne.

« - Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus… »

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, le vent joua dans leurs cheveux.

Perdue, voilà dans quel état d'esprit elle était. Elle marchait à l'aveuglette, des mots revenant dans son esprit.

« - Pas désirée… Abandon… refus… Brouille… »

Toute à ces pensées elle ne vit pas Ealron qui arrivait devant elle, elle le percuta sans délicatesse et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Levant sur lui ses prunelles émeraudes, il n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus, ces yeux parlaient pour elle. Doucement il passa une de ces mains à sa taille et fit :

« - Venez… »

Elle se laissa faire, à cet instant précis elle ne savait plus. Il la mena dans un endroit calme qui n'était autre que chez lui. Il glissa un mot à un de ces gardes qui se trouvait devant son talan et ce dernier disparut. Ils entrèrent, il l'installa sur un canapé et s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Il vous a parlé n'est ce pas ? A voir votre visage et son bouleversement j'en déduis que oui… Demoiselle, je ne vous dirai pas qu'il a bien agit où mal agit, vous devez vous-même vous faire une opinion, mais sachez simplement que ceci était l'affaire de vos parents et qu'en rien cela ne vous regarde… »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et dit ces premiers mots depuis leur rencontre.

« - Mais il aurait pu venir à moi quand… quand ils sont morts et il… »

Ealron se leva, s'agenouilla devant Gabrielle et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il reprit :

« - Et à cette époque l'auriez vous seulement accepter ? L'auriez vous voulu ? Réfléchissez à cela demoiselle et ne le juger pas trop sévèrement. Il souffre de cette situation bien plus que ce que vous ne pouvez penser… »

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Gabrielle. Un bruit d'une personne qui entre fit se relever Ealron. Elle resta là la tête baissée réfléchissant à ces paroles.

Il rejoignit l'entrée dans laquelle se dessinait le visage d'Haldir. Ce dernier s'inclina devant son Commandant qui fit simplement :

« - Elle a besoin de toi, je vous laisse mais je souhaiterai que tu la ramènes au Seigneur Celeborn une fois qu'elle sera calmé. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son Capitaine qui s'inclina et il partit. Haldir s'approcha doucement, il s'assit à ces côtés n'osant faire un geste. Ce fut elle qui le fit, elle se laissa allée contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la berça. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, elle finit par lui parler d'une voix tremblante. Haldir ne fut pas surpris de la révélation concernant son Seigneur pour le reste il apprenait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se redressa, il lui essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

« - Je lui en veux pas, en fait je sais pas… Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose car il ressemble beaucoup à père mais… »

Elle se tut. Haldir prit une de ces mains et fit :

« - Il est souvent difficile de comprendre ce monde et ces gens. Ces histoires qui constituent le passé son difficile à comprendre surtout quand on a pas été juge de la situation… Il ne voulait pas vous faire de mal, j'en suis sur… »

« - Je le sais… »

Le silence s'installa, Gabrielle réfléchissait. Haldir put voir son visage passer par différentes expressions.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Attendez, si Celeborn est mon oncle et que Galadriel est ma tante cela signifie que leur fille Célébrian était ma cousine et donc, Elrond est mon cousin par alliance et que leurs enfants sont donc mes … »

Elle s'arrêta devant le visage perplexe d'Haldir.

« - Mince alors… J'ai une famille… ! »

Cette phrase fit rire Haldir qui secoua la tête. Elle le regarda et finit par se joindre à lui. Quand leur hilarité passa, ils quittèrent le talan d'Ealron.

Ce dernier avait rejoint le couple de souverain qui était à présent dans la salle des audiences de la cité. Ils étaient tous silencieux et Celeborn regardait par la fenêtre pensivement.

« - J'aurai du garder le silence… »

Galadriel assise non loin répliqua :

« - Et à quoi ça t'aurait servis dit moi ? »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre qu'Haldir tenant Gabrielle par la main entra. Ealron s'attarda sur ce geste, Galadriel se leva alors que Celeborn se retourna. D'un geste de la tête, la souveraine fit comprendre à tous qu'ils devaient sortir. Haldir lâcha la main de Gabrielle qui lui sourit et fut tiré par le bras par Ealron et suivit par Galadriel. La porte se referma sur eux laissant l'oncle et la nièce seule.

Derrière cette porte, Ealron prit Haldir par le bras et fit :

« - Mon cher capitaine, je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation ! »

Le ton de sa voix était amusé. Galadriel secoua la tête et passa devant eux.

« - Ealron, martyriser pas notre Capitaine, je crois que lui-même commence tout juste à comprendre ce que Celeborn et moi savons depuis des semaines ! »

Elle les laissa là tout les deux, l'un avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'autre rouge comme une pivoine. Ce fut la phrase de son Commandant qui le fit réagir.

« - Je crois que mon gardien à des choses à me dire… »

Ils se regardèrent et Haldir baissa les armes. Il hocha la tête et les deux hommes partirent ensemble.

Dans la salle, Gabrielle s'approcha de Celeborn. Le silence était toujours là et elle le rompit en disant :

« - Je viens de me découvrir des cousins et même des petits cousins ! Incroyable pour moi qui me pensait seule et sans famille… »

Il la regarda, ces iris émeraude semblaient luire d'un feu nouveau.

« - … Et un oncle aussi… »

Quelques centimètres les séparaient. Il ne savait que dire. Elle leva une main vers lui et la posa sur sa joue.

« - Vous lui ressemblez, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi… Je le sais maintenant… Mon oncle… »

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Celeborn qui la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle put entendre ces mots :

_« - Pardonne moi… pardonne moi… »_

Et lui cette réponse :

_« - Il n'y a rien à pardonner… »_

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps et finirent pas se séparer. Celeborn s'assit et Gabrielle se plaça à ses genoux. Elle posa la tête dessus.

« - Parler moi de lui… »

Il plaça une de ses mains sur ces cheveux et lui parla doucement.

Ealron avait écouté un Haldir devenu subitement très bavard ! Il en était plus qu'étonné ! A la fin de ces explications, ce dernier fit à son capitaine :

« - Et bien ! Que les Valars m'en soient témoin ! Jamais tu n'as été aussi bavard Haldir ! Toi à qui il faut tirer les mots de la bouche, je suis étonné ! »

Le Haldir en question sembla gêné.

« - Ne le soit pas, car ce que ton cœur découvre est le plus doux sentiment qu'il est donné sur terre. C'est à la fois le doux et l'amère. Et je suis ravi de voir que même le plus froid et le plus taciturne de mes hommes s'ouvre à ce sentiment. Haldir, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, avance doucement et crois en tes sentiments…Ils ne vont pas que dans un sens à en voir comment elle est avec toi. Mais c'est une jeune pouce que le printemps vient juste de dégeler. Prend garde de ne pas la briser par trop de précipitation… »

Haldir hocha la tête, Ealron lui sourit et ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le gardien fasse :

« - Je ne pensais pas trouver ça un jour… »

Ealron secoua la tête et le prit par les épaules.

« - Alors fait ce que ton cœur te dit… »

La journée passa, personne n'eut l'envie de déranger Gabrielle et Celeborn, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir, Gabrielle parlant de sa vie avec ses parents et lui parlant de ce que fut son père. C'est ensemble qu'ils apparurent au repas, Galadriel serra sa nièce contre elle et lui désigna une place près d'Haldir. Elle le rejoignit, ils échangèrent un regard, elle prit une de ces mains qu'elle serra. Ce geste n'échappa ni au couple royal, ni à Ealron qui eut un sourire en levant son verre.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

* * *

**Bonsoir à vous!**

**Alors voilà la première partie d'un chapitre que j'ai dû couper car sinon trop long! La suite bientôt avec l'arrivée de la Communauté et surtout le choix que va devoir faire Gabrielle. Et oui pour elle ça se précise!**

**La chanson utilisée est issue d'un album de l'un de mes chanteurs fétiche du moment et je trouvais qu'elle allait bien. C'est _Le Sourire_ d'Emmanuel Moire.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous**

**Isabelle**

**PS Merci pour toutes vos reviews les filles...

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Quand la communauté s'en mêle.(1/2)**

L'hiver s'était définitivement installé et les bois de la Lorien arboraient leur douce lumière hivernale. La cité était comme endormie et le calme régnait, les oiseaux ayant tu leur chant laissaient ainsi la place au silence et aux bruits du vent.

Ce matin là, Gabrielle se trouvait en compagnie de jeunes enfants à qui elle racontait des histoires sous le regard tendre de Galadriel et de quelques autres femmes elfes qui tout en parlant s'occupaient en tissant. Son visage reflétait une sérénité mais aussi une certaine joie de vivre. La souveraine l'observait du coin de l'œil, elle avait une des petites sur ces genoux et cette dernière jouait avec ces cheveux. Galadriel était rassurée, elle avait craint la réaction de celle qui l'appelait désormais « Ma Tante » mais là, elle lui avait montré un trait de sa personnalité qui la rendait digne de Laurelin sa mère. Relevant la tête, Gabrielle croisa le regard azur de Galadriel. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et la souveraine y répondit. La matinée passa ainsi tranquillement.

« - Rionna, je vais te poser un peu à terre, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir un peu… »

La dénommée Rionna secoua négativement la tête.

« - Ze reste avec toi ! »

Gabrielle positionna la petite devant elle.

« - Ma belle, je te promet que je serai pas longue. Aller… »

Elle la déposa au sol.

« -… Plus vite je serai partie et plus vite je reviens ! »

Se redressant, elle fit un clin d'œil à la petite et s'éloigna. Elle disparut du regard de la souveraine qui appela Rionna :

« - Rionna ? Peut tu venir me voir s'il te plait ? »

La petite s'approcha toute timide et s'inclina.

« - Dis moi ma grande où est partit Gabrielle ? »

« - Ze rafraîchir un peu qu'elle a dit madame… »

Galadriel offrit un doux sourire à la petite qui retourna jouer avec ces amis. La souveraine se leva, salua les Dames présente et prit la direction prise par sa nièce. Elle la retrouva peu de temps après, assise sur des marches se tenant les tempes. La souveraine n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus. S'abaissant à son niveau, elle la prit par le bras et fit doucement :

« - Ne restons pas là… »

Elles se relevèrent, Galadriel maintint la pression sur le bras de sa nièce et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers un endroit calme qu'elles affectionnaient, un petit coin de jardin où Gabrielle se sentait bien. L'endroit était paisible, Galadriel l'installa sur un petit tapis d'herbe, alla prendre un peu d'eau sur un tissu qu'elle lui passa sur le visage.

« - Ma tante… Parlez moi de la Communauté… »

Galadriel s'assit en face d'elle et soupira.

« - Est-ce que tu vois ? »

« - Je sais pas… c'est si flou… »

Galadriel reprit doucement :

« - La Communauté est composé de neuf membres, tous représentants les peuplades de la Terre du Milieu : Hommes, Elfes, Nains et Semi-Hommes. Comme tu le sais déjà puisque nous en avons déjà parlé, elle a été composé à la fin de l'automne durant le Conseil qui a eut lieu à Imladris. Elle a pour objectif de soutenir le porteur de l'Anneau dans sa tâche que tu connais. Ils n'ont pas encore quittés la cité d'Elrond je pense qu'ils ne tarderont plus, le porteur avait besoin de se remettre. Voilà ce que je peux te dire pour le moment… »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« - Aragorn que je connais, Frodon et Gandalf que j'ai vu et dont vous m'avez parlé, quand aux autres je ne les connais pas, je les distinguent pas où peu. »

« - Oui entre autres… Mais qu'as-tu vu ? »

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Gabrielle.

« - Toujours cet homme tombant au travers le feu mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui il est. Et cette sensation de peur… Frodon. Mais aussi l'espoir fou… Celui d'Aragorn. Depuis quelques temps ce sont toujours les mêmes images qui reviennent. Ces plaines en feu, un homme vieillissant sur son trône mais cela semble si loin comme si c'était un futur… »

La souveraine ne répondit rien. Ces derniers temps les mêmes images, sauf à quelques détails près, lui étaient rendus par son miroir. Tout lui était à elle aussi flou mais elle se garda bien de le dire à sa nièce.

« - Quelle est la situation dans le reste de la Terre du Milieu ? »

Galadriel fut surprise de la question mais ne l'esquiva pas.

« - Allons à la salle des audiences nous serons mieux… »

Elle aida sa nièce à se relever et toute les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle en question. Là, la souveraine alla prendre une carte qu'elle déplia et posa sur une des tables.

« - Viens près de moi et regarde… »

Gabrielle se plaça à gauche de Galadriel qui reprit :

« - Ceci est une carte de la Terre du Milieu mais tu as déjà du en voir non ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Alors voici la situation au jour d'aujourd'hui… »

Désignant un endroit avec son doigt, la souveraine commença :

« - Des forces d'Hommes de l'Est mais aussi des Bataillons d'Orques commencent à se manifester au niveau du Territoire des Nains c'est-à-dire ici au niveau de la Montagne de Fer, ces troupes sont à l'affût tout comme les Hommes du Sud le sont pour le Gondor. Ce dernier est très affaibli tout comme l'est le Rohan. Leur dirigeants ce comporte tout deux de façon étrange. Sauron est lui aussi à l'affût en Mordor et il rassemble ses troupes alors que toutes ces pensées sont concentrées sur son seul objectif : retrouver son Unique. Mais une force dont j'ignore tout se développe ici… »

Son doigt qui avait vagabondé sur toute la carte s'arrêta sur le Rohan.

« - Les forces des Hommes sont faibles… Et j'ignore qu'elle est encore notre place dans tout ceci… »

Gabrielle regarda hypnotiquement la carte et la zone du Rohan. Sa Tante l'observa un moment alors qu'elle semblait concentrée sur ce bout de papier. De ce fait elle n'entendit pas, contrairement à Galadriel, l'arrivée de Celeborn et d'Haldir. Interrogeant sa femme du regard, elle y répondit en désignant la carte. Il s'approcha de sa nièce et posa une main sur son épaule la faisant ainsi sortir de sa torpeur. Elle lâcha cette simple phrase qui mit un doute dans l'esprit de Galadriel.

« - Elle n'est pas a rester là sans rien faire en tout cas… »

Celeborn fut lui aussi surpris.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Gabrielle se reprit et eut un sourire. Elle se rapprocha de son oncle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste besoin d'un éclaircissement. »

Elle se tourna et croisa le regard d'Haldir qui s'inclina légèrement devant elle. Soudain, Gabrielle se frappa le front :

« - Rionna ! Je l'ai oubliée ! »

Galadriel imitée par Celeborn eut un sourire.

« - Ah non ! Y a pas matière à rire ! Je n'ai pas finis de me faire rouspettée moi ! »

Haldir eut un son tour un sourire alors que Gabrielle embrassait son oncle puis sa tante.

« - Je dois déjeuner avec elle dans la Clairière aux Mallornes… »

Elle s'arrêta près d'Haldir.

« - Etes vous occupez ce midi ? »

Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête.

« - Non, j'ai tout mon après midi de libre vu que je repars à mon poste demain à l'aude. »

A ces mots Gabrielle fronça les sourcils mais ce reprit vite.

« - Voulez vous nous tenir compagnie ? »

Il fut heureux de cette demande, au fond de lui c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, profiter d'elle le plus possible même si il devait la partager avec une autre personne. Il s'inclina donc à nouveau et répondit :

« - Avec grand plaisir… »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Gabrielle. Ce retournant vers son oncle et sa tante elle leur fit un signe de la main en disant :

« - Je repasserai ce soir… Bonne journée ! »

Les souverains hochèrent la tête et regardèrent le couple sortir bras dessus bras dessous.

« - De quoi parliez vous ? » Questionna Celeborn.

Galadriel répondit d'une voix devenue grave :

« - De la Communauté et de la situation en Terre du Milieu… »

Elle prit le bras de son époux et ensemble sortirent à leur tour.

Assise sur une marche, la petite Rionna attendait sagement, un panier à ses côtés. Ces cheveux retombaient en boucles dorées sur ces épaules et ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol se balançaient. Elle scrutait un point fixe, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Quand sa vue lui permit d'apercevoir la silhouette tant attendue, elle sauta sur ces pieds et ce mit à courir en sa direction. Ainsi Gabrielle reçut dans ces bras une véritable petite tornade blonde qui s'accrocha d'office à elle.

« - Gaby ! Z'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié ! »

La Gaby en question n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la petite enfouissait sa tête dans son cou. Haldir observa cette scène surpris découvrant un côté de Gabrielle qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup, sa tendresse. Refermant les bras sur elle, Gabrielle répondit :

« - Bien sur que non Rionna. Moi t'oublier ? Drôle de pensée… »

« - Mais tu es en retard ! Et puis en plus tu n'es pas revenue ! Z'ai eut peur que tu reviennes plus… »

Gabrielle sentit la petite tremblée. Dégageant la tête de Rionna de son cou, elle la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je suis désolée ma puce… Des affaires de grands. Tu me pardonnes ? »

La petite se mit à réfléchir.

« - Vi parce que tu es là maintenant ! »

Gabrielle sourit alors que Rionna se reblottisait contre elle. Elle eut un regard vers Haldir qui était silencieux mais qui observait cet échange d'un œil amusé ;

« - As-tu vu que je n'étais pas seule ? »

La petite fille releva la tête et croisa le regard gris du Capitaine.

« - Bonjour Rionna ! »

La petite eut un sourire timide.

« - Bonzour… »

Dans les bras de Gabrielle, la petite toisait le capitaine.

« -Vous restez avec nous ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. »

Elle prit un instant de réflexion.

« - D'accord ! Mais si tu me mets sur tes épaules ! »

Elle avait soudain perdu toute sa réserve. Gabrielle éclata de rire alors qu'Haldir tendit les bras.

« - Très bien jeune fille ! Viens par là ! »

En un bon et un geste elle fut hissée sur les épaules du gardien.

« - On est partit ! »

Rionna éclata de rire alors qu'ils entamaient leur marche. La petite désigna le panier resté sur les marches à Gabrielle qui le prit.

« - Maman a préparée le déjeuner ! »

Ils prirent la direction de la Clairière aux Mallornes. La petite était aux anges sur les épaules d'Haldir sous le regard tendre de Gabrielle. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent près d'un arbre, Haldir déposa la petite qui prit d'office la direction d'un petit champ d'elanor et se mit à cueillir des fleurs. Gabrielle installa une couverture et y déposa le panier. S'asseyant, elle observa la petite avant de porter son regard sur Haldir.

« - Alors vous repartez demain ? »

Ce dernier baissa son regard sur elle et s'assit à son tour.

« - Oui, on a besoin de moi à mon poste… Je pars à l'aube et ce pour une durée indéterminée… »

Gabrielle sentit un poids descendre sur son cœur. Elle ne dit rien, releva la tête et regarda Rionna qui tressait à présent une couronne de fleur.

« - Promettez moi de continuer vos exercices… »

La main de Gabrielle se mit à jouer avec un des pans de la couverture.

« - Promettez moi de faire attention à vous et de me revenir entier… »

La main d'Haldir rejoignit celle de Gabrielle, elles s'immobilisèrent et chacun releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, iris grises contre prunelles émeraude. Le silence tomba, Gabrielle serra cette main et répondit :

« - Je les continuerais du mieux que je pourrai… »

Et lui répondit :

« - Je prendrai garde autant que je le pourrai… »

Un faible sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres de Gabrielle. Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Rionna qui plaça sur la chevelure de la jeune elfe la couronne de fleur. Cette dernière la remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ils s'installèrent pour le déjeuner que Rionna dévora. A la fin de ce dernier, la petite grimpa sur les genoux d'Haldir et se blottit contre lui.

« - Gaby, tu chantes une chanson ? Comme la dernière fois quand on jouait tu te souviens ? »

Gabrielle rougis et baissa la tête.

« - S'il te plait ! Elle était trop belle cette chanson ! Rechante là ! »

Haldir eut un nouveau sourire et demanda à son tour :

« - Allez y… Chanter nous donc cet air… »

Une voix douce s'échappa alors des lèvres de Gabrielle :

« - _On a toujours le droit_

_De douter, décevoir_

_Ceux qui sont restés_

_Et baisser les bras qu'on levait cent fois_

_Longtemps même, mais... _»

Elle leva les yeux sur Haldir et continua :

« _- On a toujours le droit_

_De pleurer, certains soirs_

_Tenu au secret, quand la vie n'est pas_

_Ce qu'on rêvait là, longtemps même_

_Avant même, de voir._

_Je donne un sourire sans savoir où ça le mène_

_S'il peut consoler pour qu'il me revienne_

_Je donne un sourire et soudain on a le même_

_Le temps d'essayer, tout vaut la peine_… »

Puis il descendit sur Rionna qui dodelinait de la tête les paupières lourdes.

« - _On a toujours le droit de tomber_

_De s'asseoir, sans se relever_

_De se dire pourquoi encore un combat_

_Longtemps même, avant même d'y croire, d'y croire..._

_Donner un sourire et la terre devient l'Eden, l'Eden_. »

Avant de rebasculer sur son gardien pour qu'elle conclut :

« - _Je donne un sourire sans savoir où ça le mène_

_S'il peut consoler pour qu'il me revienne_

_Je donne un sourire et soudain on a le même_

_Le temps d'essayer, tout sourire,_

_La Terre devient l'Eden. _»

Gabrielle s'arrêta et reposa son regard sur Rionna qui s'était endormie dans les bras d'Haldir. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché des yeux la jeune elfe qu'il vit se relever. Elle prit de ses bras la petite qu'elle installa en la couvrant de sa cape pour qu'elle puisse bien se reposer puis s'éloigna de l'endroit. Haldir la rejoignit peu de temps après et glissa dans sa main la sienne qu'il serra.

« - Très belle chanson… »

« - Sincère… » Fut la réponse de Gabrielle.

Elle se tourna et lui fit fasse, leurs regards s'accrocha encore. Elle se permit un geste vers lui et caressa sa joue d'une main tremblante avant de poser sa tête contre son torse.

« - Vous allez me manquer mon gardien… »

Il put l'entendre murmurer :

« - Vous allez me manquer belle Gabrielle… »

Il n'osa pas faire ce que toute son âme désirait par-dessus tout. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et encore moi la bloquer alors il se contenta d'embrasser sa chevelure. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé un long moment puis ils vinrent se rasseoir sur la couverture.

« - Nous ferions mieux de la ramener, il la fraîcheur commence à tomber… »

Elle acquiesça et se releva. Doucement, Haldir prit dans ses bras la petite Rionna, Gabrielle la recouvrit de sa cape et ramassa la couverture et le panier. Ils la ramenèrent chez elle où sa maman les accueillit avec plaisir mais ils ne restèrent pas. S'éloignant du talan où vivait Rionna, Haldir se permit de prendre Gabrielle par la taille et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ensemble ils regagnèrent les appartements de la jeune elfe et se séparèrent là se promettant de se revoir le soir même.

Effectivement ils se revirent au repas. Gabrielle prit une attitude gai et ne montra pas sa peine de le voir partir mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son oncle, de sa tante et d'Haldir lui-même. Il passa la soirée à ces côtés à la faire rire et à la faire danser. Et c'est encore sur le pas de son appartement qu'ils se séparèrent. Etreinte, mots simple, promesse de rester en vie et de continuer à avancer. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Gabrielle se rapprocha du visage du Gardien et y déposa sur la joue un chaste baiser.

« - Que Valar vous protège… »

Puis elle lui effleura cette joue avant de se détourner et de rentrer dans son appartement. Haldir resta là, stupéfait par ce geste mais à présent sûr que ces sentiments étaient réciproques… Il s'en alla avec le sourire aux lèvres…

La nuit passa et l'aube pointa ses rayons. Ealron était devant ses troupes qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Parmi eux Haldir et son frère Rumil. Ce dernier avant le départ s'approcha de son autre frère et fit :

« - _Orophin, je te la confis… Continu son entraînement et sois juste présent pour elle…_ »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et répondit :

« - _Pour une fois que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi… Je te le promets, je te tiendrai au courant de tout…_ »

Ils eurent une étreinte. Ealron les rappela à l'ordre et la troupe sous les ordres d'Haldir prit le départ. Il ne vit pas que non loin de là, se tenait une jeune elfe vêtue d'une robe bleu argent, les cheveux au vent et le regard émeraude fixé sur lui.

« - _Va avec la protection des Valars… Reviens moi vite…_ »

Elle sentit soudain une présence à ces côtés. Ealron la prit par les épaules et sans rien dire la raccompagna.

A Imladris, la Communauté prenait le départ sous l'œil des elfes de la cité et la bénédiction d'Elrond. L'aube du 25 décembre pointait ses rayons dorés et Arwen Undomiel sentait son cœur se briser…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

Hello EveryBody!

Alors, Lya je publie avant 19h, et oublie pas de supprimer la chantilly à Didir! Bon voyage à toi ma belle!

Léhonnora, tu n'étais pas sur le net donc l'exclu tu l'as là...

Lalolie, et voici Legolas mais je te l'ai déjà dis pas de romance Legolas/Gabrielle...

A toutes et bien le voilà, je vous avoue que j'ais eu des frissons à l'écrire et que pour le moment des 21 chapitre et bien c'est mon préféré... Bonne lecture à tous!

Isabelle

* * *

**C****hapitre 21 : Quand la Communauté s'en mêle (2/2)**

Les semaines passèrent, décembre déclina pour faire place à janvier. Les températures étaient fraîches et les habitants de la cité avaient tous sortis leurs capes hivernales. Gabrielle passait du temps avec Orophin qui avait repris sont entraînement. Il continua donc à lui enseigner le tir à l'arc et ensemble ils passaient beaucoup de temps apprenant à se connaître. Chaque jour il faisait un rapport complet sur l'état de Gabrielle n'omettant rien et il l'envoyait à son frère par l'intermédiaire d'un coursier. Ils s'entendaient bien et réussit en quelques jours à s'attirer sa confiance.

Janvier arriva apportant avec lui ses couleurs tristes, les semaines passaient et Gabrielle n'avait toujours pas revue Haldir. Elle avait des nouvelles de lui par Orophin toujours prompt à lui en donner. Galadriel était aussi proche d'elle l'aidant dans l'interprétation de ces visions. Ainsi à présent Gabrielle réussissait à faire la différence entre le passé, le présent et le futur. Avec son oncle les relations étaient différentes. Il l'apaisait de ces angoisses qu'il devinait aisément, il n'était pas impossible de le voir près d'elle lors des combats d'entraînements avec Orophin où simplement là quand elle était pas bien.

Depuis le début de la semaine, Orophin s'inquiétait un peu. En effet, il avait constaté que Gabrielle était fatiguée et que ces yeux étaient cernés comme si elle ne dormait pas de la nuit ce qui n'était pas faux. Il avait aussi remarqué un changement de comportement, elle était devenue plus effacée, plus songeuse, son regard s'attardant longtemps vers le sud. Mais il attendait croyant se faire des idées. Mais ce n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce changement, rien n'échappait à l'œil de Galadriel…

La nuit était là, depuis quelques jours Gabrielle ne dormait effectivement pas. Ses visions la prenaient même éveillé. Allongé sur son lit, la tête reposant sur ses oreillers elle songeait à ces images qui au fur et à mesure prenait du sens. Les yeux clos, elles défilaient devant son esprit :

_Imladris… Un décor automnal… Les elfes de la cité rassemblée et la voix du Seigneur Elrond :_

_« -… Vous qui l'accompagniez, aucun serment, aucune promesse ne vous lis, vous pouvez librement achevez votre voyage à quelques endroit qu'il soit… Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu vous accompagne… »_

_Puis d'autres images se succédèrent comme dans un livre dont on tourne les pages. Cette fois, c'est une tour, un tour entouré de feu… Ce n'est pas celle qu'elle connaît… Les arbres tombent, le feu et la puissance d'une personne… Blanc… Non plutôt gris… La couleur de ces vêtements tire au gris et son bâton est noir. Il a l'air en colère. _

_« - Une amitié avec Saroumane ne se refuse pas ! » _

_Puis un ordre :_

_« - Trouvez le semi homme mais ne le tuer pas ! Il a quelque chose sur lui que je veux… »_

_Ces armées d'orques portant la marque de la main blanche… _

Gabrielle rouvre les yeux, elle semble avoir fait un rapprochement :

« - Ce Saroumane et Gandalf se ressemble mais ne sont pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde… L'un est avide de pouvoir l'autre ne cherche qu'a protéger… Cette tour… Où peut elle se situer ? »

Assise sur son lit elle referma les yeux. Là ce sont encore les images de la chute de cet homme, mais pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à voir qui il était ? Elle essaya de se concentrer mais une autre image vint surplomber le tout. L'image d'un couple debout sur un petit pont et une voix douce mais ferme :

_« - L'étoile du soir ne croit ni ne décroît… Je suis libre de la donner à qui je veux… Tout comme mon cœur… » _

Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux… Arwen… Et cette silhouette elle l'avait reconnu… Aragorn. Ainsi, Arwen avait choisis… Mais qu'adviendra t-il de son père ? Comment prendra t-il ceci ?

Elle se sentit tout d'un cou perdu tout ceci lui révélait certe des choses mais comment savoir si elle devait où non intervenir ? Où était réellement sa place ?

Se levant précipitamment, elle prit un simple châle qu'elle posa sur ces épaules et sortit de sa chambre puis de son appartement. Ses pas étaient rapides et cette sortie avait étonné Oripha, son gardien. Il la vit s'éloignée vêtue de ses vêtements de nuits, les cheveux défait et les pieds nus. Il hésita un instant… Devait il prévenir où pas ? Il se décida enfin et se dirigea vers le lieu où logeaient les souverains.

Gabrielle descendit les marches et se retrouva sur la terre ferme. Là elle se dirigea au hasard, toujours perdue dans ses réflexions. Ainsi elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle prenait un chemin encore jamais foulé. Rapidement elle se trouva dans une petite clairière, mais là, son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose. Le miroir de Galadriel, elle était dans le sanctuaire de sa tante. Regardant autour d'elle elle ne vit personne. Elle s'adressa alors au vide qui l'entourait :

« - Comment savoir ce que je dois faire ? Comment discerner le présent du passé où du futur ? Quelle est ma place ? Qui est cet homme qui tombe ? Je sais plus… Qu'attendez vous de moi ? »

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était juste perdue.

« - Je n'ai pas moi-même la réponse à cette question… »

Relevant la tête Gabrielle vit sa Tante dressée face à elle dans une sublime robe de couleur blanche.

« - Combien de fois moi-même ne me suis-je pas posée cette question ? »

Elle s'avança et tandis la main à Gabrielle. La prenant elle se sentit relever.

« - L'interprétation de tes rêves est un peu comme la mienne avec ce miroir… Tu dois suivre ton cœur tout en prenant garde de ne pas changer le cours des événements. Ce qui dois arriver… Et bien dois arriver, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de le changer mais tu as celui de pouvoir orienter ces choix. Tu possèdes en toi un don qui est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu vois plus loin et plus profondément et tu devines le reste… »

Elles étaient toutes les deux debout face au miroir.

« - Mais comment discerner le présent du passé et du futur ? »

Galadriel tourna son visage vers sa nièce.

« - En suivant ce que te dicte ton cœur… En suivant ton instinct… Mais sache que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler… »

Gabrielle baissa la tête. Elle semblait enfin comprendre.

« - Ma place n'est pas ici… »

La souveraine baissa les yeux. Puis, prenant entre ces mains le visage de sa nièce, elle le releva et lui dit :

« - Le moment n'est pas encore venu… Ce jour là tu le sauras mais pour le moment ta place est encore parmis nous même si c'est pour peu de temps… »

Gabrielle baissa les yeux et se blottit dans les bras de sa tante. Cette dernière referma les bras sur elle et posa son menton sur la chevelure brune.

« - Mais tu as raison sur un point… Notre rôle n'est pas à rester sans rien faire… »

Galadriel desserra son étreinte et elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un coin d'herbe. Là, elle fit poser la tête de Gabrielle sur ces genoux et la berça aux douces paroles d'un chant :

« - _N·alalmino lalantila  
Ne·súme lasser pínea  
Ve sangar voro úmeai  
Oïkta rámavoite malinai._

_Ai lintulind(ov)a Lasselanta  
Piliningwe súyer nallar qanta  
Kuluvai ya karnevalinar  
V'ematte sinqi Eldamar._

_San rotser simpetalla pinqe,  
Súlimarya sildai, hiswa timpe  
San sirilla ter i·aldar:  
Lilta lie noldorinwa  
Ómalingwe lir' amaldar  
Sinqitalla laiqaninwa._

_N·alalmino hyá lanta lasse  
Torwa pior má tarasse:  
Tukalla sangar úmeai  
Oïkta rámavoite karneambarai._

_Ai lindórea Lasselanta  
Nierme mintya náre qanta »_

Gabrielle s'endormit au son de cette voix douce. Galadriel lui caressa les cheveux et la regarda tendrement.

_« - Tu l'as trouvée ce chemin… Ton cœur sait désormais que tu as une place dans les événements à venir… Tu en as conscience… Je suis fière des progrès que tu as faits. Je suis fière du chemin que tu as parcouru pour arriver enfin à toi… Dors, repose toi… »_

C'est ainsi que les trouva Celeborn au petit matin. Il s'arrêta un instant devant cette image et s'en emplit l'esprit. Il s'approcha d'elles et s'agenouilla à leur niveau. Une de ces mains rejoignit celle de son épouse qui ouvrit les yeux. Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de la souveraine alors que son regard retombait sur Gabrielle endormit. Celeborn n'ajouta rien, il se leva et doucement prit le corps de sa nièce dans ses bras. Galadriel se releva et ensemble ils ramenèrent la jeune elfe dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose plus amplement. Quand ils quittèrent l'appartement, la seule phrase que prononça Galadriel fut :

« - Elle sait où est sa place… »

Son époux hocha la tête et ils repartirent ensemble…

_Un endroit sombre, le feu et l'ombre un pont, un cri…_

_« - VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! »_

_Le pont qui se brise l'homme qui se retourne…_

_Gandalf…_

_Un autre bruit, déséquilibre il se raccroche et cette phrase :_

_« - Fuyez pauvres fous ! »_

_Il lâche, il tombe et ses cris :_

_« - Gandalf !!! »_

Gabrielle se redressa en sueur sur son lit. Elle tremblait et se mit ses mains sur son visage.

« - Non… Non… »

Elle ramena à elle ses genoux et posa la tête dessus.

« - Gandalf… »

Elle ne le connaissait pourtant pas mais il lui était apparu de si nombreuses fois dans ses songes que c'était comme si. Galadriel lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait… Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue…

Le 15 janvier s'avançait et la Communauté sortait des Mines de la Moria. Ils étaient tous abbatus, l'un des leurs venait de tomber…

Aux Frontières de la Lorien, un Capitaine lisait une missive qui venait de lui arriver. Des nouvelles de la cité et pas des plus rassurante. Orophin lui faisait part du changement intervenu chez Gabrielle ce qui l'inquiéta… Il avait hâte car il devait rentrer dans deux jours si tout ce passait bien. Un de ces hommes s'approcha :

« - Capitaine ? »

Haldir rangea sa lettre et se redressa :

« - Oui ? Que ce passe t-il ? »

« - Des étrangers capitaine… Des étrangers on franchit nos frontières… »

Prenant son arc Haldir ordonna à ses hommes de le suivre. Quelques temps plus tard, ils entourèrent de leur flèche ce groupe d'étranger.

« - Le Nain respire si fort… »

A la cité, Galadriel avait sentit leur arrivée. Son visage était grave. De son balcon elle regardait Gabrielle jouer avec la petite Rionna. Elle l'avait trouvé étrange quand elle l'avait revu… Comme si une douleur muette rongeait son cœur. Mais elle ne parvint pas à lui arracher un mot. Fermant les yeux, elle fit :

_« - Votre venue est signe d'un destin qui s'annonce car vous apportez le mal ici Porteur de l'anneau… »_

De l'autre côté des bois, Haldir menait la Communauté. La nuit tombait sur ce 15ème jours du mois de janvier et Gabrielle était assise sur le rebord de son balcon, son cœur tourné vers Haldir et ces pensées focalisées sur cette chute…

Le lendemain, la Communauté prenait la route de la cité menée par Haldir. De son côté Gabrielle s'occupait de nouveau de Rionna, à croire que cette petite avait le don de savoir quand Gabrielle n'allait pas. Orophin était non loin d'elles vigilant comme son frère lui avait demandé. Dans cette robe rose pâle qui accentuait la pâleur de ses traits Elle semblait fragile. Quand Rionna lui sauta dessus et qu'elle perdit l'équilibre se retrouvant ainsi au sol, un éclat de rire sonna aux oreilles d'Orophin comme une douce note de musique.

« - Ze t'ai battue ! Ze suis la plus forte ! »

A califourchon sur Gabrielle Rionna était aux anges ! La journée passa doucement, la petite accaparait le temps de Gabrielle lui faisait ainsi pas pensée aux autres choses. Quand elle la ramena au crépuscule chez elle, Orophin sur le chemin du retour ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - Tout va bien Gabrielle ? »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, ses yeux ce voilèrent un instant. Il posa son bras sur le sien.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle leva sur lui les yeux et répondit.

« - Tout va bien Orophin, pas d'inquiétude à avoir… »

Il n'en cru pas un mot mais n'insista pas. Il la raccompagna et ce soir là au dîner, elle n'apparut pas tout comme les souverains. L'ambiance était lourde comme si quelque chose dont tous ignoraient la portée était en train de se produire… Assise sur son balcon, Gabrielle regardait les étoiles. Ses cheveux volaient avec le vent et son visage avait quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.

La nuit passa, à l'aube, Haldir se tenait en compagnie de la Communauté face à Caras Galadhom.

« - Caras Galadhom… Cœur du Monde Elfique sur terre… Demeure du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lorien… »

Durant cette journée, Gabrielle amena Rionna faire un tour de cheval. Elles partirent en exploration comme le disait la petite. Elles ne revinrent qu'au crépuscule alors que la Communauté avait déjà été présentée aux Seigneurs. Galadriel comprit alors l'attitude de Gabrielle quand elle apprit la chute de Gandalf. Le doute planait et les cœurs étaient lourds. En ramenant Rionna chez elle, Gabrielle ne put éviter l'invitation de ces parents en remerciement du temps qu'elle passait avec leur fille. Elle resta donc toute la soirée chez eux, ne voyant pas ainsi la Communauté. Quand elle rentra chez elle, la complainte de Galadriel résonna dans son esprit comme une lamentation… Elle frissonna en montant chez elle. Elle ne vit ni Haldir ni personne prenant ainsi conscience que pour la première fois un de ces songes s'était réalisé…

Elle marchait nu pied sur l'herbe encore fraîche. Le sommeil l'avait fui encore une fois. Elle avait repensée aux paroles de sa Tante.

_« -… Ce qui dois arriver… et bien dois arriver… »_

S'arrêtant face à une étendue d'eau elle hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de ce croire responsable… Elle aurait rien pu faire de plus, elle ne pouvait changer les choses. Soudain ses pensées dévièrent sur Haldir… Elle ne savait pas qu'il était là bien au contraire elle le pensait toujours en poste aux Frontières. Elle eut un sourire, sa hâte de le voir était grande…Soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop monta à ses oreilles :

« - Gaby ! Où tu es ? Ze veux zouer moi ! »

Désirant faire marcher la petite, Gabrielle commença à s'enfuir en courant, mais la petite était vive et l'avait vu.

« - Ze t'es vu ! Ze te rattraperai ! »

Et du haut de ces petites jambes elle se mit à la poursuite de Gabrielle.

Haldir marchait en compagnie d'Aragorn qui était sur sa gauche et de Legolas sur sa droite. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent. Haldir fronça les sourcils alors qu'une voix que deux d'entre eux connaissait résonna derrière eux :

« - Ecartez vous ! Tornade droit derrière moi ! »

Faisant un pas sur la côté pour se retrouver au côté d'Aragorn tandis que Legolas faisait un pas sur le côté droit, ils virent passer devant eux des cheveux bruns et une robe vert foncé qui s'arrêta d'ailleurs à quelques pas. En effet Gabrielle n'avait d'abord pas reconnu, trop occupée à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Rionna, les deux personnes qu'elle connaissait. Mais en passant près d'eux elle reconnut aisément cette présence et c'est ce qui la fit s'arrêter. Reprenant sa respiration, elle se retourna pour leur faire face quand la petite Rionna la percuta et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre !

« - Ze te l'avais dit ! Ze te rattrape touzours ! »

Aux côtés d'Haldir, Aragorn affichait un sourire. Legolas lui dévisageait cette apparition la trouvant tout à fait charmante quand à Haldir, il affichait une drôle de mine.

Relevant la tête Gabrielle les aperçut. Elle vit Aragorn, Haldir et cet elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle eut du mal à réagir et la petite qui serrait ses jambes semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher !

« - Gaby ! On va jouer maintenant ? »

Elle sortit de ces pensées regarda Rionna, puis les personnes face à elle puis de nouveau Rionna. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle s'abaissa à son niveau :

« - Rionna, je dois parler avec ces messieurs… Je te rejoins plus tard d'accord ? Il me semble qu'Aninia te cherchait tout à l'heure… »

La petite lâcha les jambes de Gabrielle et répondit :

« - Bon encore des affaires de grands si ze comprend ! Ze vais aller zouer alors ! »

Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Gabrielle et s'en alla en courant. Cette dernière se releva, mis de l'ordre dans sa robe et se rapprocha du groupe qui s'était resserré. Elle les regarda tous avant de s'incliner. Elle faisait preuve d'une immense retenue car pour le moment elle ne désirait qu'une chose : sauter au coup d'Haldir mais aussi à celui d'Aragorn…

« - Une tornade derrière vous ? J'aurai plutôt pensé que c'était vous la tornade… »

Elle tourna son regard vers Haldir. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant avant qu'il ne s'incline.

« - Je vois que vous tenez toujours autant la santé ! J'en suis heureux… »

Avec un sourire elle répondit :

« - Saviez vous que votre frère est un bourreau de l'exercice physique ? Encore pire que vous ! »

Haldir sembla surpris. Lui aussi se retenait de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Cependant l'échange de regard ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Aragorn. Ce dernier parla alors :

« - Je vois que vous avez l'air au mieux Gabrielle… J'en suis vraiment heureux… Vous voir ainsi me soulage grandement… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il ouvrit simplement les bras et c'est tout aussi simplement qu'elle y alla. Il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte de soulagement. Quand elle s'en détacha, elle passa une main sur une de ses joues puis son regard tomba sur l'Undomiel qu'il portait à son cou. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis quand elle les rouvrit, elle répondit :

« - Vivant et visiblement fatigué… Je suis aussi ravie de vous revoir Estel… »

Il prit une de ces mains qu'il embrassa. Puis Aragorn se tourna vers Legolas qui avait observé la scène silencieux. Haldir se plaça derrière Gabrielle et plaça sa main sur sa taille geste qui n'échappa pas à Aragorn.

« - Gabrielle, laissez moi vous présentez un des huit membres de la Communauté. Il se nomme Legolas Vertefeuille, il est du royaume Sylvain. Mon ami laissez moi vous présentez la Demoiselle Gabrielle… »

Legolas s'inclina alors que Gabrielle rajouta :

« -… On peut ajouter Gabrielle, nièce des souverains ! Mais je vous épargnerai mon lignage complet j'ai encore du mal à repérer qui est qui ! Alors il est plus simple de me nommer juste Gabrielle…»

Aragorn la regarda surpris, Haldir lui jeta un œil perplexe et Legolas fut surpris.

« - Il est rare de voir une jeune femme elfe avec autant d'assurance… »

Gabrielle eut un vague sourire et tendis la main :

« - Surtout ne jamais ce fier aux apparences… Elles peuvent parfois être très trompeuses… »

Legolas prit la main qu'il serra.

« - Si vous le dites… »

Gabrielle sentit la main d'Haldir et une des siennes alla rejoindre son homologue.

« - Où sont les autres ? »

Aragorn reprit :

« - Ils se reposent encore, pour certains d'entre eux la perte subis il y a trois jours les a affecté au plus haut point et la fatigue les accompagnaient… »

Gabrielle s'assombrit et baissant la tête elle murmura :

« - Gandalf… »

Haldir lui jeta un regard inquiet alors qu'Aragorn resta étonné. Ce fut Legolas qui reprit :

« - Oui Gandalf… Vous le connaissiez aussi ? »

Gabrielle releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans celle azur du prince sylvain.

« - Non… Mais j'ais beaucoup entendu parlé de lui… »

Aragorn sembla comprendre, il fit un signe de la tête à Legolas qui comprit qu'il était temps pour eux de ce retirer.

« - Nous allons vous laissez… »

Aragorn s'inclina ainsi que Legolas. Gabrielle et Haldir en firent de même.

« - Je passerai vous voir plus tard… »

« - Comme bon vous semble Gabrielle… »

Et tout deux s'éloignèrent, Gabrielle se tourna alors vers Haldir et fit simplement :

« - Serrez moi fort ! »

Il s'exécuta sans demander son reste et il la prit contre lui la serrant tendrement. Aragorn se retourna et vit se tableau. A ces côtés, Legolas fit :

« - Elle est mystérieuse… Belle et fragile à la fois… »

Le rôdeur eut un vague sourire.

« - Elle est enfin elle-même… Elle a grandement changé et je pense que cet endroit et ces gens en sont en partis responsable… »

Ils reprirent leur route en direction du campement où étaient les autres membres.

« - Parler moi un peu d'elle… »

« - Je la connais peu, j'ai fais sa connaissance il y a quelques mois et je vous le dis elle était bien différente. Les épreuves ont jalonnées sa vie et la souffrance elle sait ce que cela signifie pour l'avoir vécue. Elle est jeune mais dans bien des domaines elle est aguerrit bien plus que certains d'entre nous. Elle a pas choisit ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais elle parvient à faire face… Le Seigneur Elrond et même le Seigneur Cirdan seraient ravis de la voir ainsi… »

« - Cirdan ? »

« - Elle a été élevée aux Havres… Mais ceci est son histoire… »

Legolas eut un regard pour le couple puis repris sa marche en compagnie du rôdeur.

Dans les bras d'Haldir, Gabrielle sentit le poids de ces derniers jours s'envoler. Elle retrouvait la chaleur de ces bras, son odeur sa force. Elle murmura :

« - Vous m'avez manqué… »

Il lui répondit simplement :

« - Il en va de même pour moi… »

Ils se détachèrent et s'observèrent. Il la trouva pâle et fatiguée.

« - Comment allez vous ? »

Il caressa une de ces joues.

« - Fatiguée… Mais vous êtes là à présent… »

Il la prit par la taille et ensemble ils s'éloignèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite clairière où ils prirent place. Il l'installa sur contre son torse et demanda :

« - Parlez moi… »

Elle ne résista pas. Elle lui dit tout… Orophin et ses entraînements, Rionna et sa joie de vivre ses discutions avec Galadriel et le réconfort qu'elle trouvait auprès de Celeborn et ces songes… Elle lui parla de ses paroles échangées avec sa Tante et surtout lui confia qu'elle avait vu la chute de Gandalf. A ces mots il la serra d'avantage contre lui et les paroles qu'elle prononça par la suite l'étonnèrent :

« - Je ne dois pas aller contre ces songes… Je dois avancer avec et faire en sorte de trouver ma place dans toute cette histoire… Je ne dois pas non plus chercher à changer les choses… Le passé est le passé, le présent s'écoule et le futur reste à faire… Il faut juste que je trouve comment les exploiter au mieux… »

Le silence tomba sur la clairière. Le couple resta ainsi durant un moment. Gabrielle se sentait bien, en paix malgré tout.

« - Vous êtes revenus plus tôt… »

Haldir acquiesça.

« - Oui, la rencontre avec la Communauté a juste avancé mon retour de deux jours. A présent, ma prochaine mission ne sera pas avant une quinzaine de jours à moins qu'un problème n'intervienne d'ici là. Mon frère s'est il bien comporté ? »

Gabrielle eut un petit rire :

« - Très bien, c'est fou mais vous vous ressemblez pas du tout… Mis à part le physique votre caractère n'est pas le même du tout… Mais il est aussi intransigeant que vous l'êtes… »

« - Des progrès ? »

« - Dites moi que vous êtes pas au courant et je vous dirai que vous êtes un sacré menteur ! »

Cette fois ce fut Haldir qui rigola.

« - Effectivement je sais tout… »

Gabrielle prit les mains du Gardien qu'elle posa sur son ventre enserré dans les siennes.

« - Haldir… Vous m'avez vraiment beaucoup manqué… »

Elle sentit le visage d'Haldir se rapprocher de son oreille et il lui murmura :

« - Pas une seule seconde vous n'étiez pas dans mon esprit… »

Il ponctua sa phrase par un baiser sur sa joue. Elle dégagea une de ces mains et la posa sur un coin de son visage alors qu'il était toujours proche du sien. Ses doigts jouèrent avec ces cheveux, elle sentait le souffle d'Haldir sur elle ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais avait encore un peu peur. Il le sentit et lui murmura :

« - Je suis pas pressé… »

Elle rougit et répondit :

« - Merci de comprendre… »

Il n'ajouta rien mais gardèrent cette position. A contre cœur ils durent se séparer. Haldir devant aller voir Ealron. Il l'aida à se redresser.

« - Nous nous reverrons vite… »

« - J'espère bien… »

Ce fut lui cette fois qui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit et le vit s'éloigner. Elle prit la décision d'aller voir les autres membres de la Communauté afin de connaître ceux qu'elle voyait en songe. Toutes à ces pensées, elle avançait sur un des sentiers et ne vit pas arriver en face d'elle une personne qu'elle percuta de plein fouet. Elle fut déstabilisée et tomba au sol. Secouant la tête, elle leva le regard et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ces veines. La personne face à elle était un Homme. Ce dernier était d'une stature imposante et son visage était sévère. Il paraissait bourru et froid, elle cru se revoir 550 ans plus tôt, dans la même position… Elle recula alors que ce dernier fit en s'abaissant à son niveau :

« - Je vous pris de m'excuser Demoiselle je ne vous ai pas vu arriver… »

Il s'apprêtait à l'aider à se relever mais il fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se recula précipitamment le regard apeuré les yeux grands ouverts comme perdus dans un autre monde.

« - Demoiselle ? »

Il posa sur elle une main et un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Gabrielle. Ce cri qui résonna comme un écho. Aragorn qui était en compagnie du reste de la Communauté se releva précipitamment, il avait reconnu la voix de Gabrielle. Legolas à ses côtés l'avait aussi entendu et c'est ensemble sous le regard ébahis des autres qu'ils coururent en direction du cri. De son côté, Haldir qui était en compagnie d'Ealron entendit lui aussi ce hurlement qui lui glaça le corps. Il leva les yeux sur son commandant qui avait le visage grave. D'un hochement de la tête commun ils se mirent à courir dans la même direction. De leur côté, les souverains qui étaient à la recherche de Gabrielle entendirent aussi cet écho. Sans ce consulter, ils prirent eux aussi sa direction.

Boromir ne comprenait en rien la réaction de la jeune femme qui était à présent au sol recroquevillé sur elle-même. Il entendit ses mots :

« - Pas encore… »

Il essaya de s'approcher de nouveau. Au même moment de trois coins différents arrivèrent Galadriel et Celeborn, Legolas en compagnie d'Aragorn puis Haldir et Ealron. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de comprendre d'avantage. Il se précipita suivit de Celeborn vers le corps de Gabrielle qui tremblait encore plus. Avec douceur Haldir la prit dans ses bras et la calma en la berçant.

« - Shttt… Calmez vous… »

Celeborn prit une des mains de sa nièce et la serra.

De son côté Aragorn et Legolas se rapprochèrent de Boromir. Galadriel les regarda avant d'aller à son tour vers Gabrielle.

« - Je ne comprend pas… Je l'ai juste percuté… »

Aragorn posa une de ces mains sur le bras du gondorien.

« - Ce n'est pas vous…Venez je vais vous expliquer… »

Il fit un signe à Legolas qui les suivit. Ils s'éloignèrent et les laissèrent. Haldir parvint à calmer Gabrielle qui ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil.

« - Haldir ramenez là chez elle et rester près d'elle… »

Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la releva. Il salua ses souverains et partit portant son précieux fardeau. Le couple royal resta là. Galadriel se rapprocha de son époux et ensemble prirent une autre direction. Ealron accompagna son gardien sans un mot.

Haldir arriva dans les appartements de la jeune elfe et la déposa sur son lit. Il resta à ces côtés attendant son réveil. A ses côtés Ealron s'installa, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le temps où elle resta endormie.

De son côté, Aragorn avait expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait la situation. Boromir se sentait gêné et Legolas comprit les paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées quelques heures auparavant.

L'après midi avançait, Haldir avait du sortir afin d'aller au devant d'une troupe qui revenait des Frontières ouest. Ealron resta donc seul avec Gabrielle qui s'éveilla. Elle se sentit d'abord perdu. Que faisait elle dans son lit ? Se relevant, elle passa une main sur son visage et frissonna.

« - Vous êtes chez vous… Il ne sert à rien que vous vous inquiétez… Tout va bien. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et fut surprise d'y voir Ealron.

« - Je sais pas… Bizarre… Que c'est il passé ? »

Il s'avança et vint se placer sur le lit.

« - Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit, les images lui revinrent. Elle tressaillit. Ealron posa une main sur son bras.

« - Cet homme est Boromir du Gondor… N'ayez crainte il ne vous fera aucun mal… Il a eut peur vous savez ? »

Elle réalisa alors son comportement et eut honte.

« - Non Gabrielle… Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir… C'est normal… ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi… »

Soudain elle rouvrit les yeux et se releva. Ealron fut surpris et au même moment la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur Celeborn et Galadriel.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Ealron l'appela mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle passa devant les souverains sans rien dire.

« - Gabrielle ! »

Une réponse leur parvint aux oreilles :

« -M'excuser ! Il faut que j'aille m'excuser ! »

Celeborn fut surpris mais pas Galadriel qui fit simplement :

« - Je me doutais bien… »

Elle descendit les marches rapidement et parcourut la distance qui la séparait du campement de la Communauté avec hâte. Elle se retrouva rapidement parmi eux ; Elle vit les semis hommes, le nain et elle demanda :

« - Où es Boromir du Gondor ? »

Gimli désigna un endroit de son doigt alors que les quatre hobbits observaient la silhouette qui partait déjà dans la direction indiquée. Elle le trouva où plutôt les trouva. En compagnie du gondorien ce trouvait Legolas et Aragorn. Ce fut ce dernier qui la vit et qui se leva. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Boromir. Son visage se crispa mais elle reprit sa marche. Aragorn la laissa faire ainsi que Legolas. Elle était à présent face à Boromir qui était aussi debout. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne une de ces mains et qu'elle la serra.

« - Pardonner moi mon impolitesse… » Fit elle en baissant la tête.

Ce dernier lui releva doucement le menton et répondit :

« - Je suis désolée de vous rappelez de pénible souvenir Demoiselle… »

Elle eut un sourire et s'inclina face à lui. Elle sentit une pression dans sa main et eut un sourire. Elle se détacha de lui avec un dernier sourire avant de ce tourner vers Aragorn. Ce dernier inclina la tête et la regarda partir.

« - Pas de doute sur un point… Elle a changé… »

Gabrielle se sentait confuse. Elle s'éloigna du groupe et s'appuya à un arbre. Elle sentit soudain deux bras l'enserrer par derrière et elle posa la tête sur ce torse qui s'offrait à elle. Haldir resta ainsi pendant un petit moment avant qu'ils ne partent ensemble de cet endroit, elle blottit contre lui pas effrayée, mais juste avec un sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	23. Chapter 22

* * *

**Que je suis fière de celui là aussi...**

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Je sens que certaines d'entre vous vont appréciez... Pourquoi? et bien lisez donc!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Isabelle.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : A cœur ouvert.**

Assise sur l'herbe la tête relevée vers le plafond étoilé qu'offrait le ciel, Gabrielle se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle avait passé la journée à faire connaissance avec les autres membres de la Communauté apprenant ainsi qui était Frodon. Elle était restée avec eux toute l'après-midi en essayant de les faire se changer les idées. Elle avait aussi fait plus ample connaissance avec Legolas et Boromir. Là elle les avaient laissé se reposer d'autant que la nuit tombait. Mais elle n'était pas rentrer de suite chez elle. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à venir ici dans ce petit coin de verdure. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se laissa envahir par diverses sensations, l'odeur caractéristique de la forêt, le bruit du vent et des animaux nocturnes. Elle sentit soudain qu'on s'asseyait à ces côtés. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit Aragorn qui lui offrit un sourire. Elle se redressa et soupira :

« - Insomnie ? »

Le rôdeur hocha la tête.

« - L'image de Gandalf me hante … »

Gabrielle ramena à elle ses genoux et posa son menton dessus.

« - Vous n'auriez rien pu faire… »

« - Je le sais… »

Elle pencha la tête et l'observa :

« - La route de Gandalf c'est arrêté ici mais la votre continue Estel… Ne laissez pas votre cœur regretter ce n'est pas la solution… Le destin n'est pas contrôlable. »

Il baissa la tête et eut un soupir.

« - Vous semblez changée Gabrielle… »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas si je suis changée où pas tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis bien avec moi-même, un peu mieux avec les autres et surtout plus confiante envers ce qui m'entoure… »

« - C'est déjà bien non ? »

« - Sûrement… »

Le silence s'installa, Aragorn entoura les épaules de la jeune elfe d'un de ses bras.

« - J'ai eu une conversation avec Galadriel… »

Gabrielle releva la tête et la posa sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

« -Et ? »

« - C'est de vous dont nous avons parlé… »

Elle ne répondit rien il continua :

« - De tes songes… »

« -Ah… »

Il raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules et fit :

« - Gabrielle, je ne peux rien faire pour toi alors j'espère simplement que tu as su trouver une oreille attentive… »

Il était passé du vous au tu sans réfléchir. Gabrielle ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux. Elle répondit dans un murmure :

« - Je sais pas où tout ceci me mènera. J'ignore encore tant de choses mais j'en suis sur d'une : je resterai pas sans rien faire… D'une façon où d'une autre je vous aiderai… Mais comment ? C'est encore si flou… »

Aragorn soupira :

« - Tu n'as pas à le faire… Cette guerre n'est pas la tienne… Tu peux rester ici et continuer à vivre comme tu as réappris à le faire… »

Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux, se détacha de son ami et se releva. Elle fit quelques pas et se tourna de nouveau vers Aragorn. Ce dernier pu voir sur son visage de la détermination.

« - Vous vous trompez Aragorn… Si ma place n'était pas dans cette guerre alors pourquoi aurai je ces songes ? Si je ne peux aider alors pourquoi les Valars m'ont-ils donnés ce pouvoir en héritage ? Cette guerre est autant la mienne que la votre même si mes raisons seront probablement différentes des votres ! Je sais pas encore quoi faire mais une chose est certaine : je ne resterai pas sans rien faire ! »

Aragorn l'observa. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient différents, devenu plus durs et plus froid. Il se releva et se rapprocha d'elle. Il lui prit une main qu'il serra :

« - Quoi que tu fasses, prend garde à toi et songe que tu n'es plus seule… Tu as des gens autour de toi qui tiennent à ta présence, à ton rire où juste à toi… Promet moi que quoi que tu fasses tu réfléchiras avant d'agir et que tu ne feras rien de stupide où d'inconsidéré. Tu es encore si jeune Gabrielle… »

Gabrielle fut étonnée de ce discours qui la toucha au plus profond. Elle posa sa seconde main sur celle du rôdeur qui lui serrait l'autre.

« - Je vous le promet Estel mais en échange je veut que vous vous souvenez que de votre côté … »

Elle dégagea une de ses mains et effleura l'Undomiel qui brillait au coup d'Aragorn.

« -… Quelqu'un vous aime et espère… Ne l'oublier pas Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur… »

Elle se détacha de lui s'inclina et s'éloigna laissant l'héritier d'Isildur seul et pensif.

Les jours passèrent, la Communauté prenait du repos bien mérité mais chacun avait à l'esprit que bientôt il faudrait reprendre le voyage. Aragorn parlait avec Celeborn et Galadriel du meilleur chemin alors que les hobbits ainsi que Legolas et Gimli apprenait à connaître la Lorien. Depuis deux jours, personne n'avait vu Gabrielle qui semblait avoir disparu. Même Haldir ignorait où elle était ce qui l'inquiétait. Seuls les souverains semblaient ne pas s'en inquiéter. En effet ils savaient où elle se trouvait.

**§§§ Flash Back§§§**

Les étoiles étaient à leur zénith. Dans leur chambre Galadriel et Celeborn était en pleine discussion quand trois coups discrets résonnèrent. Celeborn se redressa et sortit de la chambre pour atteindre la porte qu'il ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Gabrielle nu pied, tremblante et couverte de sueur, les cheveux en bataille et le regard apeuré.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Son épouse le rejoignit alors qu'il la faisait entrer. A cette vue elle s'empara d'une couverture qu'elle posa sur ces épaules. Celeborn fit asseoir sa nièce qui n'avait pas prononcée un mot.

« - Gabrielle ? »

« - Elle est encore dans son songe… » Fit doucement la souveraine.

Elle la fit basculer sur le canapé pour qu'elle s'allonge. Celeborn se crispa et pâlit.

« - J'ai une impression de déjà vu… »

Levant les yeux sur son époux, Galadriel fit :

« - C'est effectivement l'état dans lequel était Aradan la première fois qu'il a songé à son propre futur… »

Tout deux reportèrent leurs yeux sur la forme tremblante de Gabrielle qui avait à présent les yeux clos.

« - Je veux pas que ça arrive… Pas lui… »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça. Galadriel la calma avec de douces paroles tandis que Celeborn lui restait impuissant. Elle se rendormit d'un coup, ils n'eurent pas le cœur de la renvoyer chez elle alors ils la couchèrent dans leur propre lit. La nuit passa, à son réveil le lendemain, Gabrielle se sentit déboussolée. Se redressant elle aperçut les regards azur de son oncle et de sa tante.

« - Calme toi, tu es chez nous… »

Elle se sentit confuse et baissa les yeux. Elle frissonna et sentit alors qu'on lui posait un châle sur les épaules.

« - Nous ne te forcerons pas à en parler mais sache seulement qu'effectivement tu n'es pas à l'abris d'avoir des visions sur ton propre avenir… »

Relevant la tête, Gabrielle était incrédule. Comment savaient ils ?

« - Tu as eu le même réflexe que ton père… Venir ici… »

Elle ne rajouta rien. Ils lui dirent qu'elle pouvait rester autant de temps que nécessaire chez eux. Elle leur sourit. Galadriel lui indiqua le chemin de la salle de bain avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de son époux. Elle s'installa après s'être rafraîchis sur le canapé, les mains autour de ces genoux le regard vague. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son oncle vienne la voir. Il s'assit à ces côtés et la prit par les épaules. Mais aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres de Gabrielle, elle s'installa la tête sur les genoux de Celeborn et ferma les yeux, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue. Il caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. C'est ainsi que les trouva Galadriel à la nuit tombée. Interrogeant silencieusement son époux ce dernier répondit d'un signe négatif de la main. La souveraine se dirigea vers une porte close qu'elle ouvrit. Cette pièce n'avait plus servit depuis des années. Elle prépara le lit qui s'y trouvait et fut rejoint par Celeborn qui portait Gabrielle. Il l'installa dans le vaste lit et remonta sur elle les couvertures. Puis les souverains regardèrent leur nièce comme impuissant.

« - Pourquoi n'en parle t-elle pas ? N'a-t-elle pas suffisamment confiance en nous ? »

Galadriel prit le bras de son époux et ensemble sortirent de la chambre elle répondit alors :

« - Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Celeborn… Elle cherche simplement à pouvoir maîtriser ça elle-même, sans aide extérieure… »

« - Mais elle est venue ici ! C'est bien qu'elle désirait de l'aide non ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son époux.

« - Non… Souviens toi… Aradan était venu pour trouver une paix qu'il ne pouvait avoir chez lui où au contact des autres. »

« - Mais elle était encore dans son songe ! »

« - Tout comme ton frère ! Il y a des choses contre lesquels on ne peut lutter… Gabrielle essaye du mieux qu'elle peut de faire face même si c'est difficile. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle ne parle plus de ces songes que ce soit à nous où même à Haldir ? »

Celeborn baissa les yeux.

« - Elle a vu certaines choses et elle ne nous en parlera pas tout simplement pour ne pas modifier ce qui doit être. Elle sait quelle est sa place et sans doute ce qu'elle doit faire à présent. Elle n'ignore pas qu'elle doit à sa façon se mêler aux événements qui se passent… Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas rester sans rien faire… Et nous ne devons pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec ton frère… Nous ne devons pas nous servir de ces songes comme une arme possible… C'est ce qui nous a fait perdre Aradan, et je refuse de la perdre elle aussi… »

Galadriel leva la main et redressa le menton de son époux. Ce dernier avait le regard humide.

« - Quelque soit sa décision, nous devrons l'encourager et la soutenir… »

Pour toute réponse, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra.

« - Moi non plus je ne veux pas la perdre… »

Et c'est enlacer qu'ils rejoignirent leur chambre.

La nuit passa, Gabrielle semblait plus calme, quand l'aube pointa ses rayons elle se tenait debout sur le balcon, le châle sur ces épaules et les pieds nus, elle regardait la forêt s'éveiller. Elle entendit derrière elle un léger bruit. Sans se retourner elle fit :

« - J'aime voir l'aube se lever… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et une silhouette se dessina à ces côtés. Elle posa alors la tête sur l'épaule de son oncle.

« - Comment faisait mon père ? »

Il raffermit sa prise et répondit :

« - Au début il était terrorisé, il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre présent, passé et futur, un peu comme toi. Puis il a commencé à exploiter ces songes, comme une arme de combat mais il ne maîtrisait rien. Quand j'ai épousé Galadriel, je lui ai proposé de venir s'installer ici ce qu'il accepta. Elle lui a apprit a interpréter ces songes et surtout à canaliser ces peurs car tout guerrier aguerrit qu'il était, ton père gardait en lui cette peur, la même qui te ronge aujourd'hui. Il a finit par comprendre et à développer des capacités incroyable qui nous ont été très utile lors de la Première Guerre de l'Anneau. Mais nous ne nous rendions pas compte de certaines choses… Quand il est partit, nous avons compris qu'il gardait certains de ces songes pour lui, qu'il ne partageait plus… Et la suite tu la connais. Pendant longtemps je me suis demandé ce que j'avais fait de mal… Et j'ai compris que nous l'avions effectivement exploité… Il donnait ce qu'il voyait et chaque jour nous lui en demandions un peu plus… »

Il eut un soupir, Gabrielle écoutait sans un mot.

« - Tu as un avantage sur lui qui n'est pas des moindres : Tu sais déjà faire cette différence, tu sais déjà par toi-même ce qu'il faut dire où pas et pour finir, tu sais que ce que tu vois peut arriver comme ne le peut pas… Malgré ton âge tu sais déjà faire la part des choses ce qui rend ton pouvoir encore plus important que l'était celui de ton père… Tu as appris seule, sans demander d'aide et ça c'est signe d'une grande force morale que nous savions que tu avais… »

Gabrielle ne répondit rien, il restèrent là silencieux regardant le soleil se lever.

« - Il y a encore tant de choses qui me sont voilées, tant de choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre mais ce que je sais, c'est que je dois pas rester sans rien faire, que je dois à ma façon aider les personnes même si d'un premier abord ce ne sont pas les plus importante… »

Celeborn d'un mouvement la fit se placer face à lui. Il posa son autre main sur son autre épaule et lui répondit en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« - Chaque personne est importante Gabrielle ! De la plus petite créature à la plus grande des personnes n'oublie jamais ça… »

Elle eut un élan de tendresse vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle murmura :

« - Je remercierai jamais assez les Valars de m'avoir donnée un oncle tel que vous… »

Il eut un sourire et déposa un tendre baiser sur ces cheveux. Il se détacha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« - Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que cela t'es nécessaire… »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Ne le dites à personne… »

« - De quoi donc ? »

« - Que je suis ici… »

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre la laissant seule mais apaisée.

**§§§ Fin Flash Back §§§**

Songeur, Haldir se demandait où avait bien pu disparaître Gabrielle. Un sentiment d'inquiétude s'était emparé de lui. Il l'avait cherché partout où il savait qu'elle aimait aller poussant même jusqu'aux Maisons de guérisons. Mais rien, personne ne l'avait vu. Il était dans la clairière où ils aimaient aller quand Galadriel lui apparut. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il se levait et la saluait.

« - Etes vous si inquiet pour elle Haldir ? »

Ce dernier baissa la tête confus mais quand il la redressa, Galadriel put lire dans son regard beaucoup de choses.

« - Oui Madame, je suis attaché à elle beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais imaginer… »

Galadriel prit le bras de son Gardien et l'incita à marcher avec elle.

« - Elle est fragile Haldir, mais pas autant que ce que nous pensons. Elle a en elle une immense force morale qui m'étonnera toujours. Elle fait face et avance à pas sur à présent sur la route qu'elle a elle-même décidée de prendre. »

Haldir ne répliqua rien. Galadriel s'arrêta, se tourna face à lui et d'une main le força à la regarder.

« - Le printemps se lève enfin sur son cœur… Tâchez d'être digne de ce qu'elle va vous offrir. Soyez patient comme vous l'êtes déjà et vous verrez qu'au moment où vous ne l'attendez pas elle vous offrira le plus beau des présents… »

Il se sentit rougir mais s'inclina devant sa souveraine. Il allait dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa :

« - Elle est de nouveau depuis ce matin dans ces appartements. Allez y je suis sur qu'elle n'attend que vous… »

Elle se détourna de lui et disparut derrière les arbres. Haldir resta un moment immobile avant de se tourner et de ce diriger vers les appartements de Gabrielle. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors que les paroles de sa reine résonnaient dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta un moment… Il regarda autour de lui avec le sentiment de s'ouvrir sur quelque chose de nouveau… Non il n'irait pas trop vite… Non il ne brûlerait pas les étapes même si il mourrait d'envie de certaines choses. Il s'accorderait à elle et irait à son rythme… Elle le méritait tant… Il reprit son chemin, monta les marches et se retrouva vite face à la porte qui était entre ouverte. Il frappa avant de la pousser et d'entrer et de la refermer derrière lui. Il avait une sensation étrange… Et enfin il la vit. Elle était dos à lui, ces cheveux ébène retombant en cascade légèrement frisée sur son dos. Elle portait une robe blanche aux reflets argentés visiblement. Il resta là sur le pas de la porte. Elle se retourna lentement et il put ainsi voir son visage, ces yeux et ce sourire qu'elle abhorrait. Deux mèches de ces cheveux retombaient le long de ces épaules pour s'arrêter au dessous de sa poitrine. La robe épousait parfaitement ses courbes la rendant magnifique aux yeux d'Haldir. En effet cette robe lui donnait l'air d'être supérieure, elle était bien blanche aux reflets argentés, à sa taille la ceinture fine était d'ailleurs argentée, les manches étaient évasées et le décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ce pendentif qui brillait. Il resta là à la dévisagée comme un adolescent devant la plus belle des créatures…

Gabrielle ne bougea pas mais quand son regard rencontra celui d'Haldir elle rougit. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'il avait éveillé chez elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses encore un peu craintives de ressentir de telle chose… Elle inclina alors légèrement la tête et ce décida à s'approcher. Haldir sortit enfin de sa léthargie et s'inclina à son tour avant de lui aussi se mettre a aller à sa rencontre. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors que quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Ce fut elle qui prit en premier la parole.

« - Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété… Ce n'était pas le but de mon action… »

Elle baissa la tête un peu gênée. Mais rapidement il la lui releva.

« - Vous allez bien ? »

Surprise de la question elle hocha la tête.

« - Je vais très bien… »

« - Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus… »

Il glissa une main sur sa joue. Elle posa une des siennes sur cette dernière.

« - Haldir, je désire que vous écoutiez jusqu'au bout ce que je vais vous dire… »

Etonné, il acquiesça en silence.

« - Je ne vous cacherai pas car je pense que c'est suffisamment visible, que j'éprouve certains sentiments pour vous qui sont assez important… »

Elle se sentit rougir, de son côté, Haldir avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade.

« - Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir ce que je ressens un jours, je ne me pensais pas capable d'avoir des sentiments aussi fort pour une personne… Mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence… Vous êtes toujours dans mes pensées, j'ais peur quand vous n'êtes pas là, je me sens perdue quand je vous sais éloigné… »

Elle serra la main d'Haldir qui était resté dans la sienne.

« - Quand vous êtes là, je n'ai plus peur, je me sens forte, je me sens bien… J'écoute enfin ce que me dis mon cœur et ce qu'il me cris depuis des semaines c'est… »

Elle porta la main d'Haldir à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

« - … C'est que je vous aime tout simplement… »

Elle l'avait dit… Il n'y croyait pas. Il la sentit dégagée sa main et se tourner confuse des paroles prononcée. Elle l'aimait… Il secoua la tête et redescendit de son nuage. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la prit par les épaules et posa sa tête sur l'une d'entre elle. Il retrouva alors la parole :

« - Ce sentiment qui m'accompagne depuis que je vous ai vu la première fois… L'envie de vous protéger, de vous aider n'a eu que cesse d'augmenter. Je vous ai vu souffrir et ça ma fait mal, je vous ai vu sourire et ce fut le plus beau cadeau que je n'avais jamais reçut… Combien de fois je ne me suis pas demander ce qui m'arrivait moi qui était d'ordinaire renfermé, froid et distant avec les gens… »

Il la retourna doucement et plaça ces deux mains sur son visage, il la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à changer avec tout le monde ce qui en a surpris plus d'un… Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre à quoi ces changements étaient du… Je me sentais déchiré de ne pouvoir vous aidez, je me sentais impuissant face à vos cauchemars et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était être près de vous… Et j'ai compris… J'ai compris que j'aimais plus que tout votre sourire, que j'aimais vous entendre rire, vous voir chanter vous voir tout simplement réapprendre à aimer la vie… »

Un de ces pouces caressa une de ces joues.

« - Moi aussi j'écoute enfin ce que me dit mon cœur depuis des semaines… »

Il vit ces yeux brillés et il prononça ces mots :

« - … C'est que je vous aime tout simplement… »

Elle se jeta dans ses bars et il la serra contre son cœur. Dis… C'était dis, enfin… Il se sentait soudain si léger… Il la serra sentant l'odeur de ces cheveux, la sentant trembler contre lui… Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et ce fut elle qui mit fin à l'étreinte. Elle fit descendre ces mains sur ces hanches et il en fit de même. Ils se regardèrent. Elle dégagea une de ces mains qui remonta sur sa joue qu'elle caressa. Elle dessina d'un doigt les lignes de son visage avant de s'approcher doucement et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il remonta ses mains sur son visage qu'il prit en coupole, il restèrent ainsi, les lèvres scellées et ce fut elle qui entreprit de l'approfondir. Il y répondit doucement faisant perdre ces mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle plaçait les siennes au niveau de sa nuque. Ils ne rompirent ce baiser qu'au moment où ils manquèrent d'oxygène. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Gabrielle fit simplement :

« - Je t'aime Haldir de Lorien… »

Il caressa ses cheveux, puis sa joue et ses lèvres avant de répondre :

« - Je t'aime Gabrielle… »

Elle se blottit alors dans ces bras et il referma sur elle son étreinte. Ils étaient tout deux heureux comme jamais…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	24. Chapter 23

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Et voici ce qui constitue pour moi un tournant dans ma fic... Ceci est sans conteste un de mes chapitres favoris. Pleins de sentiments, de tendresse et d'autres choses... Je l'aime particulièrement et j'espère que ce sera votre cas aussi.**

**Désolée de ce retard mais des imprévus m'ont empêchés de publier avant.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, merci aux fidèles revieweuses ainsi qu'aux anonymes pour les messages, ça fait toujours plaisir...**

**Tendresse à vous tous**

**Isabelle**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Accroche ta vie à une étoile.**

L'aube remplissait de ses pâles rayons la chambre de Gabrielle. Sur le lit deux personnes dormaient enlacés l'un reposant sur le torse de l'autre. Ils avaient passés la nuit à parler tantôt dans le salon, où sur le balcon pour finir ici sur ce lit et surtout sans arrière pensées. Il avait voulu la laisser mais elle n'avait pas voulu. A présent tout deux dormait, leurs visages semblaient si sereins, du moins en apparence. Soudain Gabrielle s'agita ce qui réveilla Haldir. Il la vit se retourné, le visage crispé. Se redressant un peu il la prit contre lui alors qu'elle était tendue.

_Un océan aux couleurs argentées._

_Une lumière blanche à l'horizon._

_Deux personnes debout sur le pont d'un navire aux voiles blanches._

_Un homme et une femme au ventre arrondis. L'homme l'enserre, les mains posées dessus et la tête de cette dernière repose sur le haut du torse de l'homme. Une voix enfantine retentit :_

_« - Nana ! Ada ! Regardez ! »_

_Un enfant à la tête blonde apparaît, l'homme se détache de la femme et l'accueil dans ses bras alors qu'il montre l'horizon. L'homme rie, l'enfant se tourne vers la femme et dit :_

_« - Nana… Regarde… »_

_A son coup brille un pendentif, il a le regard azur…_

_Une autre voix retentit :_

_« -… Crois en toi… Toi seule peux décider de ton futur… »_

Gabrielle ouvre subitement les yeux et se relève d'un bon. Elle se détache ainsi d'Haldir et se lève avant que ce dernier n'eut le temps de réagir. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Versant de l'eau dans une petite cuvette, elle s'en asperge aussitôt le visage, puis elle se redresse et croise son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, son regard est voilé. Elle porte la main à sa tempe puis la fait glisser le long de son visage avant qu'elle n'effleure son pendentif. Ce dernier brille de tout son éclat. Fermant les yeux elle revoit cet enfant qui le porte et qui appelle.

Haldir la rejoignit, la voyant ainsi, il se glissa derrière elle et encercla sa taille de ses bras. Il la sentit se coller à lui et elle murmura :

« - Moi seule peux décider… »

Il fit rejoindre une de ces mains sur celle qui enserrait le pendentif.

« - Tout va bien ce passer… »

Elle ne répondit rien, rouvrant les yeux elle croisa leur reflet que le miroir leur renvoyait. Elle resta un instant ainsi à observer Haldir qui en faisait de même et dont le regard exprimait bien plus que ces paroles. Elle reprit alors :

« -… De mon futur… »

Il la regarda alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, il la sentit tremblée et ce décida à la retourner face à lui. Prenant son visage dans ces mains, il lui effleura les joues et lui répondit doucement :

« - Oui… Toi seule es maîtresse de ta vie… »

Gabrielle eut un sourire et se blottit contre lui.

« - Ce futur ne sera pas sans toi… »

Haldir sentit son cœur chaviré. Ainsi, elle lui laissait le droit de continuer à avancer avec elle. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il désirait. Il referma sur elle son étreinte en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux. Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il répondit :

« - Si tu acceptes, je serai plus que ravis de faire ce chemin avec toi… »

Contre lui, Gabrielle referma les yeux et revit les images qu'elle interpréta comme la vision de son futur possible… Elle frissonna de nouveau ce qui fit dire à Haldir :

« - Vient te remettre au chaud… »

Il la ramena dans sa chambre où il la coucha. S'agenouillant au bord de son lit, il croisa son regard émeraude qui voulait lui dire tant de choses. Il caressa ses cheveux et se pencha sur elle afin de lui donner un tendre baiser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Gabrielle tendit la main vers le visage d'Haldir et caressa une de ces joues. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Quand il se redressa, elle avait clos ses yeux. Il lâcha sa main qu'il serrait et redéposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

« - Repose toi ma douce. »

Il se redressa, remonta sur elle une couverture et après un dernier regard il sortit de la chambre la laissant un peu seule ayant besoin de se rafraîchir et de se restaurer un peu.

Penchée au dessus de son miroir, Galadriel observait l'étendue d'eau. Une image se dessina, un couple évoluant main dans la main un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle semblait si sereine. Un pendentif brillait à son coup. Puis le reflet se brouilla et l'eau redevint calme. La souveraine se releva, son regard azur brillait. Elle effleura son miroir avant de se retourner et de murmurer :

« - Quelle image réconfortante en ces temps troublés… Puisses tu l'être réellement… »

Elle amorça son départ avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers son miroir et de continuer :

« -…Chère Gabrielle… »

Et à pas lent elle prit la direction du cœur de la cité.

Le soleil inondait de ces pâles rayons la cité dont ces habitants vaquaient déjà à leurs occupations. Haldir en sortant des appartements de Gabrielle perçut une agitation peu habituelle régner au sein même de la cité. Il vit des gens courir alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. C'est là qu'il trouva Rionna dont le petit visage si expressif de bonne humeur habituellement était fermé et triste. Elle était là, assise sur un petit banc, ces pieds touchant pas le sol, les mains crispées sur sa robe aux couleurs pâles. S'approchant d'elle, il s'abaissa à son niveau et prit le petit visage dans ces mains. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la petite pour fondre en sanglot et se jeter dans les bras du gardien qui en fut surpris.

« - Et bien, et bien petite Rionna… Que signifie ce chagrin ? »

Mais la petite pleurait et il lui était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit ce qui commença à inquiéter Haldir qui se releva et la maintint dans ses bras. A cet instant arrivèrent ces frères en compagnie d'Ealron. Surpris de voir son frère portant un enfant, Rumil fit :

« - Haldir, sais tu qu'il est pas recommandé de faire peur aux enfants ? »

Un regard froid lui répondit et ce dernier préféra garder le silence. Orophin eut un regard vers Ealron et murmura :

« - C'est la fille d'Aldernan… »

Ealron hocha la tête et se rapprocha de son gardien qui était perplexe mais qui sentait qu'il y avait eut quelque chose de grave. Mais avant que les deux hommes n'échangent une seule parole, une silhouette se dessina en haut des marches, Rumil et Orophin furent tout deux surpris mais quand ils virent son visage bouleversé au fur et à mesure de sa descente des marches ils n'osèrent rien dire. Ealron désigna du regard Gabrielle à Haldir qui maintenant était sur qu'un drame s'était produit. Rionna releva la tête et vit Gabrielle, elle redoubla de pleur alors que Gabrielle tendait les bras pour la prendre contre elle. Haldir la lui donna et resta à observer avec ces frères et Ealron le comportement de Gabrielle qui se laissa glisser au sol avec la petite.

_« - Shttt petite fleur calme toi… Shttt… »_

Haldir leva les yeux sur Ealron qui répondit doucement :

« -Une attaque au Poste Ouest. La troupe était peu nombreuse car s'était la relève, deux seulement sont revenus. Le père de la petite fait partit des disparus… »

Le visage d'Haldir se durcit.

« - Nous te cherchions justement, les troupes sont renforcées à chaque poste donc tu dois reprendre le tien plutôt que prévu. »

« - Bien sûr… »

Haldir regarda Gabrielle qui leva les yeux sur lui. D'un hochement de tête elle lui indiqua que tout irait. Il se moqua alors du fait que ces frères et son commandant était là, il se baissa face à elle, prit une de ces mains qu'il embrassa.

« - Fais attention à toi Haldir de Lorien. Reviens moi en un seul et unique morceau. »

Il eut un petit sourire et répondit :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Occupe toi bien d'elle et ne te néglige pas pour autant… »

Elle eut à son tour un léger sourire. D'un mouvement Haldir effleura les cheveux de la petite Rionna qui avait toujours la tête enfouie dans le coup de Gabrielle. Il se redressa, fit un signe à ses compagnons et après que chacun eurent salué Gabrielle, ils partirent rapidement. Elle regarda leurs ombres disparaître et reporta son regard sur Rionna qui pleurait toujours. Se relevant avec son précieux fardeau, Gabrielle s'assit sur le banc et berça la petite.

_« - Shttt… Je suis là… Shttt… »_

Mais quels mots pouvait elle dire à cette enfant qui connaissait déjà à son âge la dureté de la perte d'un être cher ? Que pouvait elle dire pour consoler cette jeune fille qui par cet évènement entrait durement dans une autre phase de sa vie ? Elle ferma les yeux et la garda Rionna contre son cœur. Elle revit les images qui l'avait informé de ce qui c'était passé. Quand Haldir l'avait recouché, elle avait sombré rapidement mais pas dans le sommeil. Elle avait vu plusieurs brancards, le sang sur les armes, les lamentations d'elfes et surtout le visage de Rionna, ce qui l'avait éveillé. Elle avait sentit cette agitation et de sa chambre avait vu Haldir prendre contre lui la petite. Là elle n'avait pas réfléchis, s'habillant rapidement de la première robe qui lui passa sous la main elle se précipita au dehors de sa chambre et le rejoignit.

C'est ainsi que la trouvèrent Aragorn et Legolas. Ils la cherchaient justement car leur départ était imminent. Surpris, Aragorn s'arrêta alors que Legolas lui fut bouleversé par cette vision d'une femme serrant contre elle un enfant et dégageant malgré tout une beauté incroyable.

« - Elle est vraiment magnifique, déjà aux occasions où nous l'avons vu je la trouvais belle mais là ainsi, montrant cette féminité et cette fragilité… Elle sera une épouse et une mère extraordinaire… Bienheureux sera la personne qui capturera son cœur… »

Aragorn observa Legolas surpris par ses paroles. Il fit alors :

« - Prenez garde mon ami, je crains que son cœur ne sois déjà ailleurs… »

Il put entendre un faible soupir provenir de la bouche de son compagnon elfe avant que tout deux ne s'approchent de Gabrielle.

Cette dernière leva les yeux et d'un mouvement les invita au silence. En effet contre elle Rionna venait de s'endormir. Se relevant, elle les invita à la suivre et portant la petite elle monta les escaliers en direction de son appartement suivit par les deux compagnons. Là elle coucha dans son lit la petite, la borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir doucement de la chambre et sous le regard des deux hommes elle rédigea une petite missive toujours silencieuse. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et appela :

« - Oripha ? »

Ce dernier était toujours non loin des appartements de Gabrielle. Quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait, il se présenta devant elle en s'inclinant.

« - Demoiselle ? »

« - Pouvez vous aller remettre ceci à Lween, la maman de Rionna ? »

Se dernier prit la missive qu'elle lui tendit, s'inclina et partit. Gabrielle re-pénétra chez elle et se tourna enfin vers Legolas et Aragorn.

« - Excusez moi… Mais certains événements ce sont produits bouleversant la vie d'une charmante petite fille. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi. »

Aragorn lui offrit un doux sourire alors que Legolas fit :

« - Nous avons été mis au courant de l'attaque ce matin. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une de ces fenêtres. Là elle regarda au dehors, l'agitation avait l'air de s'être calmé redonnant à la cité cet air calme.

« - Nous reprenons la route Gabrielle, demain à l'aube. Il nous faut avancer, nous ne devons nous attarder plus… »

Regardant un point fixe à l'horizon, elle répondit :

« - Alors nos chemins se recroiseront Estel… Ainsi que celui des autres membres d'une façon où d'une autre je serai avec vous quand vous vous y attendrez le moins. »

Aragorn s'approcha et reprit :

« - Rien ne t'y oblige Gabrielle… Je te l'ai déjà dis cette guerre n'est pas la tienne… »

Elle se retourna et d'un mouvement fit taire le rôdeur.

« - Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, je vous ait déjà répondue à cela ! Je sais ce que je dois faire même si j'ignore encore par où partir ! Si je n'avais pas ma place dans tout ceci je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'un cri enfantin retentit dans tout son appartement.

_« - ADA ! » _

Se tournant vers la porte de sa chambre qui était entre ouverte, Gabrielle s'y précipita laissant Aragorn en compagnie de Legolas.

« - Je ne désire pas qu'elle s'en mêle, ceci n'est pas son histoire… »

Legolas s'approcha de son ami posa une main sur son épaule et répondit :

« - Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de la retenir ni de l'empêcher… »

« - Je le sais mais je voudrai la protéger d'un monde qui risquerai encore de la faire souffrir… »

« - De cela Estel vous ne pouvez… Personne ne le peut… »

D'un même mouvement Aragorn et Legolas se retournèrent pour faire face à Galadriel et Celeborn. Ils s'inclinèrent et Galadriel continua :

« - Si elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire en rien nous devons l'empêcher de le faire. C'est ainsi… Et peux être par son innocence et sa combativité elle pourra apporter aux autres ce qu'elle porte en elle. Ni vous ni même moi où encore son oncle nous ne pouvons l'empêcher. Notre rôle est au contraire de l'encourager à faire ses propres choix, à suivre son propre chemin à écouter sa propre sagesse. Il faut lui laisser faire ses propres expériences c'est ainsi qu'elle connaîtra sa propre destinée… »

Celeborn avait le visage grave et ce qu'il dit laissa tout le monde surpris y compris Gabrielle qui revenait de sa chambre :

« - J'ai fais l'erreur une fois de rendre prisonnier mon propre frère… Je n'en ferai pas de même avec ma propre nièce. Si elle désire partir je ne la retiendrai pas… »

Gabrielle resta figée à l'entrée la main sur la poigné de la porte. Aragorn se retourna et la vit, Legolas lui méditait sur les paroles prononcées.

« - Comment va Rionna, Gabrielle ? »

Galadriel s'approcha de sa nièce en posant cette question.

« - Elle s'est endormie de nouveau mais je souhaiterai qu'elle soit avec sa mère… Je sais que ça peut être dur et c'est ensemble qu'elles surmonteront cette épreuve. »

La souveraine hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre à son tour. Aragorn observa Gabrielle qui elle fixait Celeborn. Mais soudain il la vit vacillé et en un instant elle fut rapidement retenue par Aragorn et Celeborn qui la menèrent à un de ces fauteuils.

« -Gabrielle ? »

Silence, Legolas les rejoignit et observa la jeune elfe. Celeborn s'assit à ces côtés alors qu'Aragorn allait la rappeler il l'en empêcha en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Les yeux clos, Gabrielle était victime d'une nouvelle vision :

_Des orcs avec une main blanche posé sur leurs hideux visages, une bataille et le son d'un cor que l'on sonne. Le regard perdu de deux semi hommes et la chute d'un corps au sol… Ce corps, cette voix :_

_« - Je vous aurai suivit partout… Mon capitaine… Mon Seigneur… Mon Roi… » _

_Le visage d'Aragorn aussi triste que jamais…_

_Et de nouveau cette brume… Cet homme sur son trône, à son côté un autre homme qui lui murmure des paroles à l'oreille. Il a l'air vieux et las… Et une autre image, celle d'une jeune fille blonde, elle a l'air triste ne sachant plus quoi faire comme perdue…_

Les images cessèrent et le noir tomba sur l'esprit de Gabrielle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était en Lorien elle s'effondra sur les genoux de Celeborn inconsciente. Ce dernier fut surpris, il l'installa au mieux en lui caressant le visage pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« - De l'eau… un linge humide… »

Aragorn se releva et alla dans la petite cuisine. Il mouilla un tissu et revint dans le salon. Là Legolas allongeait les jambes de Gabrielle afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Tendant le linge au souverain qui le posa sur le front de sa nièce Aragorn demanda :

« - Est-ce toujours aussi fort ? »

Un hochement négatif lui répondit. Galadriel portant la petite Rionna dans ses bras sortit de la chambre de sa nièce. Elle ne parut pas étonné de ce spectacle et fit simplement :

« - Pas d'inquiétude… Cela a été plus fort car elle manque de sommeil… N'ayez crainte elle reviendra vite. Pour ma part je vais ramener Rionna à sa maman… »

Celeborn jeta un regard à sa femme, les deux autres s'inclinèrent et ils la virent sortir de la pièce. Gabrielle bougea légèrement et ouvrit un œil. Sentant qu'elle revenait à elle Celeborn lui murmura :

« - Tout va bien mon enfant ? »

Elle se redressa et se massa la nuque. Elle leva les yeux sur Aragorn et son regard se voila, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui prit une de ces mains qu'il serra. A ce contact elle sembla apaisée. Legolas lui l'observa avant de dire :

« - Nous allons peut être vous laissez, vous semblez fatiguée… Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que nous nous reverrons demain ? »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et remercia d'un sourire l'elfe sylvain. Le rôdeur se releva, embrassa le front de son amie, s'inclina devant Celeborn et sortit suivit par Legolas. Celeborn resta seul avec sa nièce.

« - Tu sembles manquée de sommeil mon enfant… Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude pourtant. »

Gabrielle sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues et répondit doucement :

« - J'ai à peine dormie la nuit dernière… »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle entra. Celeborn la suivit.

« - Ta Tante a ramenée la petite chez elle. Si ce n'est pas indiscret pourquoi as-tu peux dormie ? »

Gabrielle refit son lit et s'assit dessus. Elle repensa à cette nuit et aux conversations eut avec Haldir. Et puis aux souvenirs de ce baiser échangé. D'un mouvement elle caressa ses lèvres. Celeborn compris sans plus d'explication et un léger sourire naquit sur ces lèvres.

« - En fin de compte non, je ne désire pas savoir. Je vais te laisser aussi. La Communauté part demain et il y a encore certaine chose que je voudrai réglé avec Aragorn avant leur départ. Je serai à la salle des audiences si tu désires me rejoindre. »

Il vint près de sa nièce déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit. Elle se laissa alors aller sur le lit et s'y allongea. Tout ce bousculait dans son esprit. Fermant un instant les yeux elle essaya de remettre ses pensées au clair. Une autre vision, la troisième aujourd'hui… Jamais elle n'en avait eut autant… Elle rouvrit les yeux et se releva rapidement. Sortant de sa chambre elle passa au salon où elle s'assit à son secrétaire, en sortit son journal et se mit à écrire à l'intérieur. Elle noircit plusieurs pages afin de se libérer de ces visions, de ces images mais ce fut chose vaine. Quand elle termina, la vue de ce corps criblé de flèches étaient encore en son esprit, elle avait réussit à mettre un nom sur ce visage… Boromir. Mais comment savoir encore une fois si ce songe était la vision d'une chose qui allait se produire où si ce n'était qu'un avertissement ? Du peu qu'elle connaissait les membres de la Communauté, Boromir était le seul avec qui elle avait eu du mal à avoir un dialogue correct. Il lui faisait peur et il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui l'effrayait… Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi… Et il y avait encore cet homme, ce vieil homme sur son trône prêt à tomber… Qui était il ? Et ces orcs à la main blanche… Cette main blanche… Elle se crispa et laissa tomber sa plume. Elle se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Elle pensa aussi à Rionna, sa petite Rionna… Elle eut un frisson. La mort était donc partout ? Même ici ? A ces sombres pensées s'ajouta soudain une image apaisante… Celle d'Haldir…

Le reste de la journée passa, la cité vivait comme au ralentit. Gabrielle rejoignit la Communauté et dîna avec eux, elle essaya de paraître bien mais quelque chose dans son regard trahissait ces pensées d'autant qu'elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à Boromir. Elle les laissa à la nuit tombante et rejoignit son appartement fatigué. Là elle se coucha et le sommeil la prit rapidement.

Cette nuit là, Frodon suivit Galadriel qui lui montra son miroir.

L'aube n'était pas encore là mais on s'activait déjà. La Communauté était sur le point de partir, la journée du 15 janvier commençait à peine. Ils furent vêtus de cape elfique de la Lorien des présents leur furent distribués, des barques et des provisions leurs furent donnés. Des recommandations de Celeborn pour Aragorn, des paroles de Galadriel… Et vint le moment. S'attardant sur la rive espérant voir une silhouette familière, Aragorn soupira. Et quand Legolas posa une main sur son épaule et désigna une ombre, le visage du rôdeur s'éclaira un peu.

S'avançant à pas lent, vêtu d'une cape qui lui couvrait la tête, Gabrielle arriva devant Aragorn. Ce dernier s'inclina tout comme Legolas.

« - Ceci n'est pas un adieu mon ami, mais la promesse que je vous rejoindrai d'ici peu… Je ne sais pas où mais je vous le redis, nos chemin se recroiseront au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins… Gardez foi et courage Estel et n'oubliez pas que quelque part une personne à espoir en vous… »

Elle effleura l'Undomiel avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il referma sur elle son étreinte et répondit :

« - Alors fait attention à toi, prend garde à tes arrières et ne te retourne jamais… N'oublis pas toi n'ont plus qu'ici des personnes t'aime… »

Il se détacha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle salua Legolas et se dirigea vers l'embarcation où se tenait Frodon. Là elle s'agenouilla et lui murmura :

« - Quand l'ombre nous envahis et que l'on pense que tout espoir est perdu, il nous faut lever les yeux au ciel, voir un astre briller et y accrocher sa vie… Accrochez sa vie à une étoile et en suivre le chemin quoi que ça nous coûte… »

Elle leva la main vers le visage de Frodon :

« - Accrocher sa vie à une étoile Frodon… N'oubliez jamais ça… »

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire. Puis son regard tomba sur Boromir. Il semblait agité et elle prononça ces mots :

« - Cœur vaillant du Gondor n'oublis jamais ce que tu es et ce que tu dois faire… N'oublis jamais ce que te dis ton cœur… »

Elle le fixa et il détourna rapidement le regard, elle se concentra alors sur Merry et Pippin, elle leur sourit à tout les deux et leur fit un clin d'œil auquel ils répondirent avec franchise et à un Gimli encore rêveur elle en fit de même. Puis elle s'éloigna de la rive, vit Aragorn grimper suivit de Legolas, elle les salua avant de rejoindre son oncle.

« - Que les Valars les accompagnent… »

Sur une autre rive, Galadriel les saluaient aussi, le visage grave. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder les barques disparaître au fil de l'Anduin. Quand Celeborn tourna le regard vers Gabrielle, il put voir une lueur inconnue dans son regard.

« - Toi aussi tu partiras bientôt n'est ce pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur son oncle :

« - J'attend juste un signe mon Oncle… Juste un signe… »

Et ensemble ils regagnèrent le cœur de la cité.

Le reste de la journée passa, Gabrielle méditait dans la petite clairière qu'elle affectionnait tant. Galadriel regarda une fois encore son miroir et certaines choses lui furent révélées. Celeborn lui était dans la salle des audiences et regardait une carte de la Terre du Milieu pensif. Ce fut un des archers qui le tira de ses méditations.

« - Majesté ! »

L'archer s'inclina et Celeborn se retourna :

« - Je suis porteur d'un message de la frontière Nord. »

Celeborn prit la missive et la lut rapidement. Son visage se décomposa de surprise.

« - Allez me cherche la dame ! Vite ! »

L'archer s'inclina et disparut rapidement.

Quand Gabrielle sortit de la clairière où elle avait passé une partie de la journée, elle vit passé devant elle un drôle de cortège avec en son centre les chevaux de son oncle et de sa tante. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et elle fut soudain prit de panique. Elle eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Ce fut Etwil, un des gardes des souverains qui vint la rassurés en lui remettant un plis dans lequel son oncle lui expliquait qu'une situation urgente demandait leur présence à la Frontière Nord. Rassurée, Gabrielle se rendit près de Lween et passa sa soirée avec elle et la petite Rionna.

Le lendemain fut un jour funeste, les archers tombés aux combats à la frontière ouest allaient être ensevelis. Pour l'occasion, Gabrielle revêtit une robe de couleur noire aux reflets bordeaux. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon et recouvrit sa tête et son visage d'un voile comme le voulait la coutume. La cérémonie fut longue et douloureuse, l'absence des souverains fut très remarquée amplifiant encore ce sentiment d'oppression. Pendant toute la cérémonie Gabrielle eut dans ces bras Rionna qui pleurait et une de ces mains libre serrait celle de Lween. La journée passa tristement, Gabrielle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son oncle et de sa tante et encore moins d'Haldir ce qui l'inquiétait. Avant de se coucher, elle adressa une prière à son étoile avant de s'endormir le cœur lourd.

Quand l'aube pénétra ses rayons dans sa chambre, Gabrielle n'eut aucun mal à s'éveiller. Elle avait encore rêver de ce vieil homme ainsi que de Boromir. Le visage pâle et tendu, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une longue douche. Puis enveloppée dans un peignoir, elle alla choisir une robe. Elle la voulait simple et sans artifice alors elle opta pour une robe de couleur beige dont les manches étaient blanches avec des motifs brodés. Elles n'étaient pas évasées et tombaient droite. Elle s'en vêtit et se coiffa pour finir. Quand elle sortit de ses appartements pour aller faire un tour, elle reconnu la voix d'Orophin. Descendant quelques marches, elle entendit cette fois la voix de Rumil aussi. Elle accéléra le pas et se retrouva bientôt face à eux. Ils ne furent guère surpris quand elle leur demanda :

« - Où est il ? »

Et c'est un Orophin amusé qui lui répondit :

« - Derrière vous… »

Se retournant rapidement elle le vit, il était en compagnie des souverains et d'une autre personne mais à cet instant elle n'en avait cure. Elle se mit alors à courir en sa direction, il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir. Cet élan arrêta net les souverains et leur invité. Galadriel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette scène alors qu'Haldir refermait les bras sur Gabrielle.

« - Je ne suis pas des plus présentable tu sais… »

Elle lui répondit niché dans son coup :

« - Je ne m'en soucis guère… »

Il eut un sourire et lui murmura :

« - Et qu'on nous voit ? »

Elle releva la tête, plongea ses iris émeraude dans les prunelles grises de son gardien et répondit :

« - En quoi cela me dérangerait il ? »

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Au même moment Ealron arriva et voyant cette scène ainsi que les regards amusés lancés par les personnes autour du couple, il n'osa souffler mot.

« - Et que fais tu de ma réputation ? »

Cette fois Gabrielle le regarda perplexe avant de lui répondre :

« - Je dirai que vu comment tu me tiens, elle a déjà énormément souffert… »

Il eut un sourire, baissa la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Gabrielle. Ils se séparèrent au raclement de gorge d'Ealron qui désigna alors à Haldir qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas seul… Ce dernier pris Gabrielle par la taille, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle croisa le regard amusé de son oncle et de sa tante mais quand elle tourna les yeux vers la personne qui les accompagnaient, elle eut un choc. Elle vacilla et Haldir dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle fixait à présent cet homme de blanc vêtu, le regard si bleu, si pénétrant. Haldir ne put bientôt plus la soutenir et ils tombèrent ensemble. Ealron regarda ses souverains qui hochèrent la tête. Il se baissa au niveau de Gabrielle alors que l'homme s'avançait vers elle. Haldir l'appela de nouveau.

« - Gabrielle ? »

L'homme s'agenouilla à leur niveau et prit une des mains de la jeune elfe.

« - C'est un grand pouvoir que vous possédez, Demoiselle Gabrielle mais rien n'est jamais certain vous savez… »

Haldir comprit enfin, sur le coup il n'avait plus pensé au fait qu'elle l'avait vu tomber.

« - Mais… » Articula t-elle enfin « … Vous êtes tombé, ils vous ont vu… »

« - Oui je suis tombé, mais ceci est une autre histoire… J'ai longuement entendue parlé de vous Demoiselle et de nombreuse fois vous m'avez vu sans me connaître… »

« - Gandalf… » Souffla t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et avec l'aide d'Haldir il l'aida à se relever.

« - Oui, je suis Gandalf… »

Galadriel et Celeborn s'approchèrent à leur tour. La souveraine glissa alors :

« - Tu vois Gabrielle, rien n'est jamais certain… »

Elle hocha la tête. Haldir la maintenait toujours par la taille quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Tournant la tête il croisa le regard de son commandant. Il hocha la tête.

« - Gabrielle, je te laisse, je te rejoins plus tard… »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser déposé sur ces lèvres. Puis il partit avec Ealron. Gandalf la prit par le bras et lui fit doucement.

« - Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire Demoiselle… »

Celeborn comprit lui aussi ainsi que Galadriel, ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour les laissant seul. Gandalf regarda la jeune elfe encore toute retournée, il l'invita à marcher et commença par détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Je vois que vous êtes attachée de façon particulière au Capitaine Haldir… »

Gabrielle rougit et hocha la tête, ils prirent la direction d'un sentier et ensemble se mirent à parler.

Pendant ce temps, Haldir lui s'était dirigé dans son talan et avait profité pour se décrasser et se rafraîchir. Il se vêtit très simplement d'une tunique et d'un pantalon souple. Il attacha de nouveau ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche et se dirigea vers son balcon. Là il vit Gabrielle assise sur un banc parlant avec Gandalf. Son regard s'arrêta sur elle, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Décidemment, tout lui plaisait en elle, de plus à présent il l'avait montré devant tout le monde… Il voulait tant la protéger, la chérir, la choyer… En même temps, inconsciemment il savait que pour le moment il ne devait pas aller trop vite, elle était encore si fragile.

« - Bientôt toute la Lorien sera au courant mon cher Capitaine… Le cœur le plus solitaire à enfin trouver son complément… Qui l'eut crut ? »

Se retournant, Haldir se retrouva face à Ealron, lui aussi fraîchement changé.

« - Sûrement pas moi en tout cas… »

Le Commandant s'approcha de son capitaine et leur regard se posa sur Gabrielle.

« - Et de quand date tout ceci ? »

« - Du soir, la veille de mon départ. »

« - Ce qui explique ton air rêveur du lendemain malgré la situation… »

Haldir hocha la tête. Ealron posa une main sur son épaule et fit :

« - Montre toi en digne mon ami… »

« - J'en ai bien l'intention… »

Le silence tomba sur le talan du capitaine. Ils restèrent là tout les deux à la regarder. Ils les virent ce lever et Gabrielle prendre une des mains de Gandalf. Puis Haldir rentra dans son talan et se dirigea vers un petit meuble qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur, une bague s'y trouvait, elle formait une étoile et était faite de mithril. Ealron s'approcha.

« - Elle est magnifique… »

« - Elle a appartenu à ma défunte mère. »

Ealron hocha la tête, il posa la main sur l'épaule de son capitaine alors que ce dernier était perdu dans la contemplation du bijou.

De son côté Gabrielle tenait toujours la main de Gandalf dans la sienne.

« - C'était peux être vous le signe que j'attendais… »

Gandalf ne répondit rien, la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui en avaient dis suffisamment long, même plus long que ce que Gabrielle avait dis.

« - Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire Gabrielle… »

Elle leva sur lui son regard émeraude, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Oui je sais… Je partirais demain pour Imladris et de là je rejoindrai le Rohan… »

« - Votre ténacité malgré les épreuves vous honore… Vous n'en serez que plus forte… »

Gabrielle hocha la tête, elle s'inclina devant Gandalf et partit en direction de chez elle le laissant seul. Mais il fut vite rejoins par Galadriel.

« - Elle n'a pas été longue à prendre sa décision… »

« - Elle savait déjà en elle ce qu'elle devait faire. Il lui fallait juste un signe… »

Arrivant chez elle, Gabrielle se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Là elle sortit un sac de son armoire et commença à le remplir. Elle ne pensait à rien, à cet instant la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait faire son sac afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Elle y mit quatre robes soigneusement choisies, trois tenues elfiques pour les chevauchées, des vêtement de rechange au cas où. Puis allant dans son salon, elle prit son journal ainsi que de l'encre et une plume et les rangea à leur tour dans le sac. Elle continua ainsi, cape d'été et d'hiver, nécessaire de voyage et d'autres choses. Soudain, elle releva la tête et réalisa que son épée n'était pas avec elle ici mais chez Haldir qui devait faire aiguiser la lame. Elle se releva un peu contrarié et sursauta quand elle entendit :

« - Je crois que ceci risque effectivement de t'être utile… »

Se retournant, elle fit face à Haldir qui tenait dans ses mains son épée dans son fourreau ainsi qu'un carquois et un arc.

« - Haldir je… »

Il posa alors les armes et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra.

« - Pas la peine de te lancer dans de vaines explications… J'ai vu Galadriel… »

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et nicha sa tête dans son coup.

« - Si seulement je pouvais t'accompagner, si seulement je pouvais… »

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger l'un contre l'autre. Quand il bougea se ne fut que pour déposer sur ces lèvres un tendre baiser auquel elle répondit. Les mains d'Haldir parcouraient les formes de Gabrielle alors qu'elle faisait parcourir les siennes dans sa chevelure. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« - M'en veux tu ? »

Haldir lui caressa la joue.

« - De suivre ton chemin ? Non… De me laisser ? Oui… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« - Mais sache Gabrielle, chère à mon cœur, que je suis avant tout fier de toi, fier de ces progrès que tu as fais… Fier que tu suives ta route… Je ne me dresserai pas en travers ton chemin et ce malgré l'amour que je te porte. Je veux juste que tu me fasses une promesse ma douce… »

« - Laquelle ? »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et fit :

« - Promet moi de rester en vie afin que je puisse un jour te montrer à quel point je t'aime… »

Elle comprit l'allusion ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir. Elle sentit son regard s'embrumer et répondit :

« - Je te promet de rester en vie afin que tu puisses me montrer que je n'ai plus à avoir peur… »

Elle ponctua sa phrase en l'embrassant. Ce baiser fut plus passionner, comme si ils savouraient cet instant avant que l'ombre ne les emportent. Quand ils se séparèrent, Haldir sortit de sa poche un écrin qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit le bijou et prit la main droite de Gabrielle. Puis il passa à son annulaire la fameuse bague montré à Ealron quelques heures auparavant.

« - Afin que tu n'oublis pas ta promesse… »

Gabrielle fut surprise puis émue. Puis dans un élan, elle porta les mains à son coup et en retira son pendentif. Et d'un geste elle l'attacha à celui d'Haldir.

« - Pour que tu n'oublie pas la tienne… »

Elle caressa la joue de son cher gardien.

« - Très cher Haldir, plus précieux à mon cœur que tout autre au monde… Je t'aime tant… »

Elle se blottit contre lui sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait peur mais ne devait pas faiblir. Il fallait qu'elle parte, elle le savait… Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble puis la nuit. Elle s'endormie contre lui et il ne dormit pas cette nuit là, ces yeux s'empreignant de son image…

Le réveil le lendemain fut difficile mais elle le surmonta. Ensemble, ils prirent le petit déjeuner et il la vit sortant de la salle de bain vêtu comme lors de son voyage qui l'avait mené en Lorien. Il l'aida à se coiffer ce qui put paraître insolite. Puis, il prit son sac et ces armes et ensemble sortirent. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller à la rencontre de son oncle et de sa tante, ce fut eux qui vinrent en compagnie d'Ealron et de Gandalf. Ealron tenait par les rênes un magnifique étalon blanc scellé.

Lâchant la main d'Haldir qui se dirigea vers la monture elle alla vers son oncle et sa tante qui la prirent par le bras et l'emmenèrent un peu plus loin. Ce qu'ils se dirent resta entre eux mais Haldir put voir Galadriel tendre une enveloppe à sa nièce. Elle lui parut jaunit. Puis il reporta son attention au cheval sur lequel il attachait les effets de sa bien aimé. Ealron l'observait, il put voir différentes émotions traversées ce visage si paisible et si froid d'ordinaire. Pas de doute, elle avait fait des miracles… Ils les virent revenir, Gabrielle essayait de rester digne et de pas montrer sa tristesse. Celeborn la prit dans ses bras et l'enserra.

« - Que les Valars te protègent, reviens nous entière… »

Elle l'embrassa affectueusement. Puis vint le tour de Galadriel qui lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

« - Dis à Arwen de suivre son cœur… »

Puis vint le tour de Gandalf. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis la veille, elle l'enserra malgré tout. Il lui murmura :

« - A très vite en Rohan… »

Ealron lui sourit et l'étreignit aussi.

« - C'est mon meilleur coursier. Son nom est _Finrod. _Il est rapide et courageux, il vous mènera là où vous devez aller… »

Puis elle finit par Haldir. Ce dernier prit sa main droite qu'il embrassa.

_« - Oublie pas ta promesse… »_

Elle effleura le pendentif brillant désormais à son coup.

_« - N'oublie pas la tienne non plus… »_

Il déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres.

« - J'ai encore une chose pour toi… »

Prenant le carquois et l'arc, il les passa sur son dos afin qu'ils tiennent en bandouillère.

« - L'Arc a été fait par nos meilleur fabriquant et le carquois pareil. Ils sont aux armes de la Lorien. »

« - Merci… » Souffla t-elle.

_« - N'oublie pas Gabrielle, soit fière de ce que tu es, ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu ne vaut rien, ne baisse jamais la tête et soit toujours fidèle à toi-même… » _

Il caressa une de ces joues et se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Cet échange fut long aux yeux des spectateurs mais court aux yeux des protagonistes. Ce fut lui qui le rompit et d'un geste il l'aida à monter en scelle. Celeborn et Galadriel lui firent un signe d'adieu ainsi que Gandalf. Ealron s'approcha d'Haldir qui tenait toujours une main de Gabrielle.

_« - Suis ta route et on se retrouvera… »_

Elle hocha la tête, Ealron posa une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Ce dernier fit encore :

_« - Accroche ta vie à une étoile Gabrielle ! Et suis là ! Suis là ! Je t'aime Gabrielle ! »_

Il donna une tape au cheval qui entreprit son départ. Elle retourna une dernière fois la tête et cria :

_« - Je t'aime Haldir… Je vous aime… »_

Puis, prenant les rênes elle fit accélérer la monture et disparut bientôt aux yeux de tous. Haldir resta là, avec à ces côtés Ealron. Ce dernier finit par prendre son capitaine par le bras et le ramena à la cité. Celeborn ferma les yeux et prononça une prière muette que seule sa femme entendit :

_« - Ortírielyanna rucimme, Aina Eruontari. Alalye nattira arcandemmar sangiessemman, ono alye eterúna me illume ilya raxellor, alcarin Vénde ar manaquenta. ()»_

Ils repartirent bientôt à leur tour vers la cité suivit par Gandalf.

De son côté, Gabrielle pleurait à présent librement sur le dos de son cheval qui courait le long de la forêt…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

():Sous l'abri de ta miséricorde, nous nous réfugions, Sainte Mère de Dieu. Ne méprise pas nos prières quand nous sommes dans l'épreuve, mais de tous les dangers délivre-nous toujours, Vierge glorieuse, Vierge bienheureuse.

* * *


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Et oui je m'excuse du retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot universitaire. Voici donc votre nouveau chapitre tout frais de ce soir!**

**Merci à tout les reviewers et aussi aux anonymes.**

**Place à la lecture.**

**Amicalement**

**Isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Espoir d'un futur…**

Cela faisait trois jours complets que Gabrielle chevauchait. Elle s'était arrêtée uniquement pour se reposer, pas dormir, juste se reposer, elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans le sommeil de peur d'être assaillie par ses songes. Ils lui faisaient peur, d'autant qu'elle était seule… Alors elle avait entrepris de ne pas dormir, juste de s'étendre et de regarder les étoiles assises au coin du feu. Ses pensées s'éloignaient souvent vers la Lorien et à ceux qu'elle avait laissé. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée d'Haldir et de ses paroles. A présent elle espérait qu'ils se reverraient et là elle essayerait de lui montrer la force de ces sentiments. En chevauchant elle avait pu réfléchir, à lui, à ce qu'elle éprouvait et surtout au fait qu'elle avait changé et ne ce sentait plus craintive envers lui mais elle ne savait pas comment elle se comporterait seule si elle devait faire face à des hommes ou autres créatures. Cela la rendait nerveuse tout comme le fait qu'elle soit suivit…

En effet, une journée après son départ, elle avait sentit qu'on la suivait de façon régulière. Mais cette présence ne lui semblait pas hostile alors elle l'avait laissé derrière elle d'autant que visiblement cette personne devait avoir une bonne monture car elle la suivait sans la perdre de vue.

Gabrielle continua donc pensant que ça devait être un quelconque garde des frontières s'assurant de sa sécurité.

A soir du huitième jours, elle était au pied des Monts Brumeux. Elle regarda sa carte et constata qu'elle était au niveau du passage emprunté avec sa petite garde quelques mois plutôt. Décidant de ne pas entamer l'ascension à la lueur de la lune, Gabrielle descendit de son cheval, le caressa et décida d'établir un campement pour la nuit. Toujours à l'affût elle constata qu'elle était encore suivit, en effet la respiration de la personne se faisait entendre très nettement. Ramassant du bois pour faire un feu, elle en profita aussi pour cueillir quelques baies. S'installant près de la chaleur des flammes, Gabrielle en eut soudain assez. En effet, un énième craquement de branche venait de la faire sursauter, elle se leva prit son épée et fit d'une voix forte :

« - Qui que vous soyez je vous conseille vivement de sortir d'où vous êtes ! »

Silence, pas un bruit mis à part le craquement du bois dans le feu.

« - Voilà huit jours que vous me suivez et non sans discrétion ! Je vous le redis qui que vous soyez montrez vous maintenant ! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle quand un bruit de buisson se fit entendre. Se retournant vivement elle vit le buisson bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde en sortit. Gabrielle ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant l'identité de cette personne.

« - Par Varda je rêve… »

La tête blonde s'extirpa du buisson et en sortit totalement. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa tenue témoignait des jours qui avait passé et portait des traces de sa possible chevauché. Cette dernière leva les yeux sur Gabrielle et sortit :

« - J'ai faim Gaby… »

Baissant son épée, Gabrielle regarda la petite tête blonde et lâcha :

« - Rionna c'est pas possible mais que fais tu ici ? »

La petite en question leva son regard bleu sur Gabrielle et répondit :

« - Tu m'as laissé toute seule ! Tu es partie et moi je ne voulais pas ! Mais tu ma rien dis ! Même pas au revoir ! Et je ne voulais pas que tu partes alors et alors j'ais pris mon sac, j'ai mis des affaires, j'ai pris le cheval de papa et je t'ai attendue et je t'ai suivis… »

Gabrielle n'en revenait pas ! Depuis huit jours la petite la suivait ! Elle secoua la tête et reprit :

« - Mais enfin Rionna tu te rend compte ? Tu aurai pu être blessé où pire encore ! Et ta maman tu y penses ? »

La petite ne se démonta pas pour autant :

« - Ma maman elle pleure tout le temps en disant qu'elle voudrait rejoindre Papa ! Et moi et bien je suis toute seule ! Tu allais partir sans moi et je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ! »

Gabrielle ne sus pas quoi répondre, elle vit la petite baisser la tête et commencer à avoir les épaules qui tremblaient. Posant son arme au sol à coté de ses affaires elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'accrocha à la taille de Gabrielle de façon désespérée.

« - Je ne voulais pas que tu partes… Je veux rester avec toi… »

Gabrielle la souleva, la prit dans ses bars et la mena près du feu. Là elle prit une de ses capes et l'en enveloppa et lui donna des baies et du lembas qu'elle dévora. Puis elle l'étendit et la couvrit. A peine allonger, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

« - Que vais-je faire de toi ? Hein, dis moi ce que je vais faire de toi petit démon… »

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Se relevant elle se dirigea vers le buisson où était caché la petite. Elle y trouva un petit baluchon et un peu plus loin elle vit un cheval à la robe foncée. Allant le chercher, elle le mit à côté du sien et posa le baluchon de Rionna à proximité de sa monture. Puis elle se rassit mais ne dormit pas, elle contempla la petite tête blonde qui dormait à point fermé, ce demandant comment elle avait pu faire tout ce chemin seule… Une fois de plus elle ne dormit pas de la nuit. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube elle n'eut pas le courage de réveiller la petite qui dormait encore profondément. Sachant qu'elles devaient traversées les montagnes elle rassembla ses affaires et celle de la petite sur le cheval de cette dernière puis elle s'agenouilla près de Rionna, la couvrit d'une autre cape et la hissa sur son cheval avant de grimper à son tour. Prenant les rênes de la monture sombre, elle se mit à avancer lentement voulant être le soir même de l'autre côté de la montagne.

Ce fut l'air frais qui tira Rionna de son sommeil. Une main la gardait serré contre elle. Un peu perdu, la petite regarda autour d'elle pour voir une étendue blanche. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu la neige d'aussi près. Gabrielle la sentit bouger, elles avaient déjà gravis pas mal, l'allure des chevaux étant que peut affaiblis par la neige.

« - Alors petit démon ? Bien reposée ? »

Rionna se retourna et croisa le regard émeraude de son amie.

« - Oui… »

Gabrielle la sentit trembler et resserra sur elle son étreinte.

« - Rionna, ne crois pas que je ne suis plus en colère … Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre, c'est dangereux ! Et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose et que je ne m'en sois pas aperçue ? Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état d'inquiétude ils doivent être à la cité… »

Rionna ne répondit rien, elle était frigorifiée et aussi un peu peureuse du ton pris par Gabrielle. Elle frissonna et Gabrielle remonta sur elle sa propre cape. Elle s'arrêtèrent, elles étaient arrivés au somment, il n'y avait plus qu'à descendre. De là il y avait une vue imprenable sur les environs et leurs terres. D'un geste de la main, Gabrielle désigna quelques points à l'horizon en expliquant ce que c'était. Rionna silencieuse écoutait. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand elles atteignirent le bas de la montagne. Gabrielle trouva un endroit correct pour qu'elles puissent se reposer. Elle fit descendre Rionna de son cheval et en fit de même.

« - Va me chercher du bois s'il te plait… »

La petite s'exécuta percevant dans la voix de Gabrielle encore un peu de colère. Elle trouva des branches qu'elle ramena au campement que Gabrielle avait improvisé. Elle posa les morceaux de bois et observa son amie qui se mit à faire du feu. Elle remarqua alors que sous ses yeux il y avait une drôle de couleur… Mais elle ne dit rien, de peur que Gabrielle ne se mette vraiment en colère. Quand elles eurent manger la petite se permis de se rapprocher de son amie. L'observant et la laissant faire, Gabrielle l'encouragea à poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

« - Tu as l'air fatiguée Gaby… » Se risqua t-elle.

Caressant les cheveux de sa petite protégée Gabrielle répondit en toute franchise :

« - C'est parce que je ne dors pas beaucoup… »

« - Pourquoi tu ne dors pas beaucoup ? »

Baissant ses yeux sur le petit corps, Gabrielle soupira et fit :

« - Parce que j'ai peur de fermer les yeux… »

Rionna prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et la serra. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire dans son esprit elle était bien consciente que Gabrielle était changée, du haut de son jeune âge Rionna s'était toujours montrée concernée par certaines choses et beaucoup plus vive que les enfants de son âge.

« - Tu sais Gaby, c'est pas en essayant de fuir ce qui te fais peur que ça disparaitera. C'est Papa qui me disait ça quand j'avais des cauchemars quand j'étais petite… »

Gabrielle secoua la tête, elle continua à caresser les cheveux de Rionna et fit à voix basse :

« - Dors mon petit démon… Le chemin est encore long… »

La petite ferma les yeux et s'endormit, Gabrielle elle regarda les flammes du feu jusqu'à fermer les paupières à son tour et de prendre quelques heures de repos.

Elle fut réveiller à la vision identique à ces derniers songes. Toujours cet homme sur ce trône et l'autre qui semblait l'omnubiler de ces paroles. Et cet homme dans cette tour… Gabrielle soupira, elle sentit Rionna bouger et se redresser.

« - Bonjour Gaby… »

Cette dernière hocha la tête et fit doucement :

« - Rionna, il faut qu'on parles tu sais ? »

La petite soupira et se redressa complétement.

« - Tu n'es pas contente je le sais bien… »

« - Il y a de quoi tu ne crois pas ? Mais qu'est ce qui ta pris ?Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ? Et ta maman y as tu pensée ? »

Rionne se leva et tourna le dos à Gabrielle.

« - Je sais bien mais je voulais rester avec toi… Maman elle pleure je suis sur qu'elle n'a même pas vue que j'étais partie. Depuis que papa est partis elle est plus la même, elle s'ocupe plus de moi Et puis je veux montrer que je suis forte moi aussi ! »

Gabrielle se redressa, elle alla se planter devant Rionna la pris par les épaules et se baissa à son niveau.

« - Rionna ! Il est normal que ta maman souffre ! Ton papa était à ses yeux un être irremplaçable tout comme tu l'es aussi ne crois pas le contraire. Mais par Morgoth ils doivent être si inquiet… Et toi tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose ? Et je n'aurai rien su étant donné que je ne savais pas qui me suivait… Rionna… »

La petite avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ces joues.

« - Gaby, t sais depuis que je te connais tu es la seule qui m'ai témoigné un peu d'affection. Jamais je n'avais eu une amie comme toi qui acceptait de jouer avec moi et de m'apprendre certaines choses. Je voulais pas que tu t'en aille sans moi car sans toi je suis perdue… »

D'un geste Gabrielle esuya les yeux de la petite et la prit contre elle. Là elle éclata en sanglot lâchant ainsi la peur qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours.

« - C'est une question de sécurité… Que vais je bien pouvoir faire de toi à présent ? »

La petite se calma au fur et à mesure. Gabrielle finit par lui offrir un sourire en essuyant ces dernières larmes.

« - On va manger pui ranger nos affaires et reprendre notre rute. Nous sommes encore à huit jours d'Imladris et il faudrait accélerer l'allure afin qu'on ne prennent pas de retard. »

Rionna hocha la tête. Elle décida d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu, en partant elle se retourna et put voir Gabrielle s'appuyer sur le tronc d'un arbre et se masser les tempes. A la lumières du jours ces cernes étaient encore plus accentuer. Rionna baissa la tête et alla chercher le bois nécessaire. Après le petit déjeuner elles rangèrent leurs affaires et reprirent leur route.

Les jours passèrent et elles se rapprochèrent de la cité elfique. Rionna faisait tout pour alléger au maximum Gabrielle en lui préparant le campement quand elle le pouvait, s'occupant des repas, mais elle voyait son amie s'affaiblir de plus en plus, elle remarqua qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus et que les traces du manque de sommeil éaient de plus en plus visible. La petite s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Gabrielle était épuisée. Cela faisait 15 jours depuis son départ de la Lorien et ses heures de sommeil pouvaient être compté sur les doigts d'une main… Contre elle Rionna semblait dormir elle, depuis leur discussion, la petite avait compris son erreur. Mais ce que ne savait pas Gabrielle c'est que Rionna s'inquiétais du peu de sommeil de son amie et de son regard vague à certaines occasions. Elles arrivèrent à Imladris début Mars et ce fut Glorfindel qui les accueillit.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle ! Enfin vous voilà ! Nous nous sommes… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase quand il vit le visage de Rionna.

« - Qu'est ce que ? »

Mais Gabrielle le coupa et reprit :

« - Tout ceci je vous l'expliquerai plus tard pour le moment… »

Elle souleva Rionna qu'elle descendit du cheval.

« - Cette petite à besoin d'un bon bain et de repos ! »

Rionna se retourna pour répondre alors que Glorfindel aidait Gabrielle à descendre à son tour.

« - Toi aussi tu as besoin de repos ! »

Levant les yeux sur la petite Gabrielle s'approcha d'elle et planta soin regard dans le sien. Elle n'eut pa sle temps de répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux :

« - Je crois que Gabrielle à raison petite fugueuse… Il te faut du repos et un bon bain et ceci n'st guère discutable ! »

Se retournant Gabrielle fit face à Elrond qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de sa fille. S'inclinant devant eux suivit par Rionn, Gabrielle fit :

« - Aller Rionna, je te rejoins c'est promis. »

Mais la petite ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ;

« - Gaby, je veux pas être loin de toi, et toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir… »

Ce fut Arwen qui intervint en s'approchant de la petite et en la prennant par les épaules.

« - Mon père va s'occuper d'elle mais pour le moment, c'est de toi qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe. Tu veux lui faire plaisir ? »

Rionna fut captivé par la voix douce de l'Etoile du Soir.

« - Oui… »

« - Alors tu vas me suivre et je vais m'occuper de toi d'accord ? »

Rionna hocha la tête, Arwen lui tendit la main. Ne la prenant pas de suite, la petite alla vers Gabrielle qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'agenouilla à son niveau la serra et l'embrassa affectueusement. Une fois ceci fait, Rionna prit la main d'Arwen et ensemble elles prirent la direction de la dernière maison simple.

Glorfindel avait profité de ce moment pour mener les chevaux aux écuries. Elrond s'abaissa au niveau de Gabrielle qui ne s'était pas relever, épuiser. Il la prit par la taille, la remit debout et à pas lent la mena à son tour vers ses appartements.

« - Je suis content de te voir ici bie que j'aurai préféré te voir dans une forme plus grande. »

Gabrielle eut un petit sourire.

« - Je pensais pas que ce serait si épuisant. »

« - Il est certain que quand on ne dort pas cela ne peux guère aider. »

Elle s'arrêta et tourna vers lui son regard azur. D'un geste il passa ses doigts dssous ses yeux.

« - Tu as des cernes énormes ce qui en dit long… »

Soupirant elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elrond.

« - Comment dois je vous appeler ? Mon cousin ? Car si j'ai tout bien compris, vous m'êtes affilié de part votre mariage avec celle qui fut ma cousine… »

Ce dernier eut un vague sourire et répondit doucement :

« - Elrond suffira amplement… »

Ils arrivèrent aux appartements, il ouvrit la porte et accompagna Gabrielle jusqu'à son lit où il la coucha. Il lui ôta ses bottines et passa ses jambes sous une couverture puis s'assit à ses côtés. Il détacha la tresse qui attachait ses cheveux et étala la chevelure sur l'oreiller alors qu'un elfe entrait dans la chambre pour déposer les affaires de la jeune femme.

« - Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu sais qu'ici tu es en sécurité n'est ce pas ? »

Gabrielle hocha la tête, il la regarda et on regard tomba sur son coup. Il vit que le pendentif ne s'y trouvait plus.

« - L'aurais tu perdue ? »

Elle eut un sourire et fit :

« - Non, il est entre les mains d'une personne à qui je dois beaucoup. »

« - Je n'ai aucun mal a deviné qui doit le porter actuellement. »

Il put la voir rougir, prenant une de ses mains, il y vit la fameuse bague et reprit :

« - Il doit surement beaucoup tenir à toi. »

« - Je le sais. »

Elle bougea légerment et ferma un instant les yeux. Elrond l'observa alors qu'elle fit doucement :

« - Je lui dois beaucoup, il ma apprit à ne plus avoir peur et puis surtout à accepter. »

Rouvrant ces prunelles elle croisa le regard sombre d'Elrond.

« - Mais il n'a pas totalement réussi visiblement… »

« - Visiblement… »

Il caressa une de ces joues et reprit :

« - Tu as déjà fait beaucoup en venant jusqu'ici mais même si je me doute de la réponse qu'est ce qui ta fait si peur au point de dormir si peu ? »

Il la sentit trembler, d'un geste il prit sa main qu'il serra et put entendre sa réponse.

« - Mes visions, j'avais peur de ne pas les contrôler une fois seule… Et puis le fait que si je m'étais retrouvée en face de queques hommes où créatures je ne sais si j'aurai pu les affronter… »

Elle le vit hocher la tête, puis elle sentit le poids de la fatigue. Doucement il fit :

« - Dors à présent tu le mérites nous reparlerons plus tard… »

Il se leva, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce laissant ainsi une des femmes elfes entrée afin que Gabrielle soit changer pour être plus à l'aise. Il se dirigea à pas lent vers son bureau, pensif comme il l'était ces derniers jours.

Le début de la soirée arriva, dans la chambre qu'on avait attribué à Rionna, cette dernière était assise à la coiffeuse et Arwen finissait de lisser ses cheveux .

« - Elle va se reposer Gaby n'st ce pas ? »

Posant la brosse, Arwen se tourna vers la petite et répondit :

« - Tu peux te rassurer là dessus oui elle va se reposer. »

D'un geste de la main, elle invita Rionna à rejoinre le lit.

« - Comment vous avez su que j'étais avec elle ? »

Se hissant dans le lit, Rionna posa cette question alors que sa tête touchait les oreillers.

« - Ma Grand Mère qui est aussi la souveraine de ta cité voit beaucoup tu sais. Rien ne lui échappe. »

Arwen remonta les couvertures sur la petite qui fit :

« - Ils doivent être très fâché. »

« - A ton avis ? »

Elle put voir Rionna hocher la tête. Arwen eut un petit sourire et rajouta :

« - Tu sais ce que nous ferons demain ? »

Rionna secoua la tête négativement.

« - Nous leur écrirons une missive ainsi tu pourras leur dire ce que tu désires d'accord ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la petite.

« - Mais d'abord un gros dodo car tu dois être épuisée. Je reste avec toi… »

Arwen embrassa tendrement la jeune elfe et s'assit sur un fauteuil la regardant sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, Gabrielle goûtait enfin à un peu de repos. Les yeux clos, elle semblait dormir.

Dans son bureau Elrond avait le regard grave et les yeux froncés, il avait vu les regards de Gabrielle envers Arwen et à présent il se posait beaucoup de questions…

La nuit déposa ses ombres sur la vallée d'Imladris, dans la chambre de Rionna la petite dormait à point fermé sous le regard attenri d'Arwen. De son côté, Gabrielle était haletante redressée dans son lit, le visage emprunt d'une douleur sans nom. Se levant elle vacilla et se rattrapa à une chaise avant de se laisser choir au sol la main sur le cœur. Fermant les yeux, les images de sa vision lui revinrent nettement :

_« -Au bastion ! Haldir ! Au bastion ! »_

_Aragorn criait ceci en direction d'un mur où grouillait un tas d'orques. _

L'image changea et Gabrielle eut de nouveau la vision d'Haldir tombant sous les coups de deux épées orques en même temps… Cette douleur sur ces traits…

Une douleur sans nom s'empara de Gabrielle, comme si quelque chose se déchirait en elle. Elle était toujours au sol se retenant avec difficulté à un fauteuil, le souffle court, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa douleur et son envie de hurler.

Un corps gisant au sol, Aragorn fermant les yeux de cet elfe blond à la peau devenue si pâle. Le carnage autour de lui… La douleur, le sang, la mort… Ces orques à la main blanche, leur férocité.

Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux, des larmes coulaient sur ces joues, elle se laissa complètement aller sur le sol et se recroquvilla en position fœtale son corps parcourut de sanglot.

Dans son bureau Elrond sentit soudain une immense douleur irradier du cœur de sa maison. Un elfe était en proie à un immense malaise, il pouvait sentir sa détresse jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ce concentrant un peu plus il parvint à voir de qui il s'agissait et en un instant il fut en dehors de chez lui et partit à la hâte en direction de la chambre de Gabrielle. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il la vit au sol replier sur elle-même. S'approchant rapidement il s'agenouilla à ces côtés et essaya d'abord de la calmer.

_« - Gabrielle… »_

Il fit un geste vers elle et parvint à lui saisir une de ces mains.

_« - Gabrielle, il faut revenir… »_

Avec douceur il réussit à la prendre contre lui. Elle tremblait et de ces yeux s'échappaient des larmes qu'il essuya du revers de la main.

_« - Calme-toi, quoi que tu es vu tu sais que ce n'est pas… »_

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de poursuivre car elle reprit :

_« - A deux reprises j'ai vu la mort… Tout mais pas lui… Pas comme ça… »_

Elrond pu la voir ouvrir ses prunelles émeraude. Il y vit tellement de douleur et de peur qu'il en fit ébranler. Il la serra contre lui et fit doucement :

« - Tu es fatiguée, il est possible que ton esprit te joue des tours… Tu n'as guère dormie ces derniers jours et je veux que tu te repose… »

Il la souleva avec délicatesse et la porta vers son lit. Là il la coucha et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

« - Ce n'est pas mon esprit qui me joue des tours, je le sais pertinemment… »

Elle prononça ses mots alors qu'Elrond s'apprêtait à la laisser. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Il vit un regard voilé mais lucide.

« - La vision d'un passé révolu, d'un présent et d'un futur pas encore survenu… Je sais pertinemment que je ne peux empêcher certaines choses mais si j'accepte de me battre pour ce que je pense être essentiel pour moi serrait ce une preuve d'égoïsme ? Si par mes visions je peux sauver des vies au détriment d'autres et si par ma faute… »

Elrond s'était assis à ces côtés. Il lui prit une de ces mains et lui posa un doigt sur ces lèvres l'invitant ainsi au silence.

« - Se battre pour ce qu'on croit, accepter ce qui arrive où risque d'arriver, ceci est le lot de chacun d'entre nous, toi plus que quiquonque certe mais dis-toi que dans cette guerre personne n'en sortira indemne. Des choix seront à faire, des idéaux seront à défendre et tu as commencer ton propre chemin en ne suivant pas la communauté comme je pensais que tu le ferais. En décidant de revenir ici tu as pris la décision de suivre une route différente et de poursuivre ton idéal. »

Gabrielle se redressa et Elrond demanda :

« - Dis-moi Gabrielle, en quoi crois tu ? Quel est ton idéal ? Qu'est ce qui ta fait revenir ici ? »

Elle regarda le Seigneur d'Imladris dans les yeux et répondit :

« - Je crois en un possible futur où la guerre n'existerait plus, je crois en la possibilité de pouvoir un jour vivre avec une personne aimée sans avoir peur d'un avenir. Mon idéal ? Ne plus craindre de vivre. Ce qui ma fait revenir ici ? Arwen… »

Elrond soupira, il la regarda et reprit :

« - Vois tu Gabrielle, en acceptant tes visions et en décidant de ne pas intervenir dans les choix de la Communauté tu as déjà fait énormément. Tu veux suivre ton propre chemin tout en leur laissant la possibilité à eux de suivre leur propre route. Tu sais des choses que tu me caches tout comme tu en as caché à ta Tante où à ton Oncle n'est ce pas ? »

Elle baissa la tête confuse mais il la lui releva :

« - Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte bien au contraire. Tu as fait le choix du silence afin de ne pas influencer le cour des évènements et ceci est la preuve de ta maturité. Tu me demandais si te battre pour des choses qui te semble à toi essentiel est égoïste je te répondrai que non. Tu as le droit de l'être mais de toute façon quoi que tu décides cela influencera d'une façon où d'une autre les évènements qui sont en marche… »

« - Je veux pas le perdre, je lui dois temps. Je sais bien que je peux influencer d'une façon où d'une autre les évements mais si j'ai fait le choix du silence c'est pas par confort où par peur, je crois juste que ce qui dois arriver et bien dois arriver. Si les Valars avaient voulu que j'intervienne directement au cœur de la Commnanuté ils m'auraient mis sur leur chemin bien plutôt. Mon cœur me dis que je dois suivre ce que je pense être le mieux, que je dois aider à ma façon ceux qui se trouve impliquer de façon indirect à ces évènements. Mes visions je le sais m'aide à comprendre. Elles me font souffrir, m'angoissent me terrifient mais je sais aussi que je dois composer avec et surtout apprendre ce qui ce cache derrière… Car au-delà de ce que je peux voir il y a bien autre chose… »

Les paroles de Gabrielle étonnèrent au plus profond Elrond qui la regarda avec un profond sentiment de respect accentué. Il l'observa, fragile à cet instant mais il savait que dès le lendemain elle serait aussi forte que d'habitude.

« - Ce discours montre encore une fois combien tu es mature pour ton jeune âge. Je suis très fier de toi Gabrielle et ils le seraient eux aussi sûrement. Tu sais, si ton chemin doit te conduire près de ceux qui subissent cette guerre de façon indirecte, dis-toi que d'une façon où d'une autre tu retrouveras toujours ton chemin initial. Celui pour lequel tu as réussi à reprendre goût à la vie mérite que tu te battes pour un jours le revoir. »

Il tendit vers elle sa main et caressa sa joue. Elle lui offrit un sourire et captura sa main dans la sienne.

« - Laissez la faire ses choix… Si elle reste c'est qu'elle aussi à de l'espoir comme lui, comme moi et même comme vous. Au fond de vous, vous ne souhaitez pas voir la Terre du Milieu sombrer dans l'abîme. Ne laissez pas votre ressentiment pour les Hommes aveugler votre cœur… »

En parlant elle s'était rallongée et referma les yeux. Ces dernières paroles furent :

« - Si moi je réussis à leur refaire confiance pourquoi pas vous ? »

Il la regarda se rendormir, les paroles de Gabrielle résonnèrent en écho dans son esprit. Pensif il se releva, remonta la couverture sur la jeune elfe et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rionna où il vit sa fille au chevet du lit de la petite veillant sur son sommeil. Il resta un moment à l'observer avant de rejoindre son bureau toujours aussi pensif.

L'aube se leva Gabrielle était réveillée depuis un moment, elle se tenait debout à la fenêtre vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit, son regard se perdait dans l'horizon des montagnes qui étaient illuminée des premières lumières du jour. Dans son esprit les images de son songe se succédaient, se retournant elle alla s'asseoir à son secrétaire prit son journal sortit de quoi écrire et débuta :

_Je ne sais ce que tout ceci veut me dire mais je suis sur d'une chose je ne laisserai pas le destin me voler ce que j'ai mis si longtemps à trouver. Quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter, je refuse de le perdre. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter que mon songe se réalise. Je sais à présent ce que je dois faire, je rejoindrai le Rohan dès demain._

_Mais il n'est pas le seul à hanter mes songes. Toujours cette image de ce vieux roi et de cette jeune femme qui est d'une tristesse si grande. Il émane d'elle une sorte de fragilité cachée par l'envie de vivre autre chose. Son regard est si parlant… Je ne sais qui ils sont mais je parviendrai bien à le découvrir._

_Mon seul problème est Rionna. Que vais je bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Sa place n'est pas avec moi dans la guerre et la douleur, je voudrai tant la protéger mais est ce possible ? Elle est aussi têtue que je ne l'étais à son âge…_

_Quant à Arwen je sais qu'elle souffre de cette situation, d'un côté l'homme à qui elle doit la vie et de l'autre celui qu'elle aime de tout son cœur. Comment faire un choix pareil ?_

Laissant sa plume et refermant son journal, Gabrielle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle marcha au travers la maison et finit par se trouver dans un petit bosquet où elle s'assit au sol dans l'herbe fraîche de la rosé. Elle fut rejoins par Arwen qui s'assit à ces côtés en silence.

« - Il vous aime… » Murmura Gabrielle sans tourner la tête.

« - Tout comme j'aime mon père… »

« - Vos choix vous apparteinne tout comme les miens me sont propre. Vous devez vous aussi choisir… »

Arwen tourna son regard sur Gabrielle, cette dernière en fit de même et c'est dans un murmure que cette dernière fit :

« - Tu seras la Reine de ton Roi… A toi de savoir ce que ton cœur te dis, à toi de choisir ta route… »

Se relevant Gabrielle s'éloigna, mais Arwen l'interpella :

« - J'ai déjà choisis, j'ai de l'espoir mais comment le faire comprendre ? »

Gabrielle se retourna, fixa Arwen et répondit :

« - Au fond de lui votre père le sait, mais il tient à vous ce qui est normal. A vous de lui montrez que ceci est votre choix… »

Puis elle la laissa là et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Rionna la vit et s'approcha doucement d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait ans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque. Sans un mot elle lui ouvrit ses bras et sans plus de parole Rionna vint s'y blottir et toute les deux entrèrent dans la pièce. Gabrielle mena Rionna sur son lit et la petite s'y assit. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil et l'observa un moment avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Rionna se détendit et se laissa aller sur le lit.

« - Gaby, c'st beau ici, et les gens ilssont gentils tu sais… »

« - Oui je sais… Rionna je dois te dire que je pars demain… »

Se relevant brsquement, Rionna regarda Gabrielle droit dans les yeux.

« -… Et tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'une escorte vienne te rechercher. »

Le cri que poussa Rionna fit s'ébranler la conviction que Gabrielle avait prit sur elle.

« - NON ! NON ! »

Et descendant du lit elle sortit de la chambre. Rapidement Gabrielle fut derrière elle, le cri avait alerter Elrond mais aussi Arwen qui n'était pas loin. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Gabrielle retenait Rionna par l'épaule. Elle la retourna face à elle et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

« - Ecoute sois raisonnable ! Ta place n'est pas dans cette guerre tu es trop jeune Rionna ! »

La petite se dégagea et fit :

« - Je veux pas que tu partes sans moi ! Je veux pas que tu me laisse comme papa ! JE VEUX PAS ! »

Elle avait hurler ces derniers mots et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs de la Dernière Maison Simple. Gabrielle allait lui courir après mais fut retenu par Elrond alors qu'Arwen se mit à la poursuite de la petite.

« - Laisse là avec elle… » Lui fit Elrond.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard perdu alors que le Seigneur d'Imladris la prenait par les épaules et la menait vers son bureau…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonjours! **

**Et tadammm!Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai finis de taper à 03h'du mat' ce matin, ben oui inspiration quand tu nous tiens. lol. J'espère que vous prendrez tous du plaisir à le lire comme j'ais eu du plaisir à l'écrire. La prochaine étape de Gaby ser le Rhoan... Merci à tous de vos reviews qui mefont toujours autant plaisir...  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Amicalement**

**Isabelle **

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Rionna**

Appuyée à la rambarde du balcon du bureau d'Elrond, les cheveux volant avec le vent, le visage grave, Gabrielle regardait l'horizon. Derrière elle vint se placer le Seigneur d'Imladris, il déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme une légère cape alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir.

« - Elle serait capable de me suivre sans que vous le sachiez… »

Elle ramena ses bras contre elle.

« - Elle n'a pas sa place dans tout ceci. »

Se plaçant à ces côtés, Elrond répondit :

« - Comme toi, comme tant d'autres… Mais qui sais ce qu'elle pourrait apporter ? »

Gabrielle tourna son regard vers lui et reprit :

« - Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous accepteriez qu'elle me suive ? Il n'en est pas question ! »

Elle se retourna et dans un mouvement de robe quitta le balcon pour rejoindre l'intérieur du bureau. Elrond soupira et la suivit peu de temps après. Il la vit nerveuse et arpentant la pièce de long en large.

« - Gabrielle calme toi je te prie… »

Elle se retourna vivement et repris :

« - Me calmer ? Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Cette petite ma suivie depuis la Lorien, durant huit jours elle était derrière moi sans que je le sache et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Je ne l'aurai même pas su ! Et vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle pourrait… »

Elrond l'arrêta net d'un mouvement reprit :

« - Tu te calmes Gabrielle ! Je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle devait te suivre ! Voyons je ne suis pas insensible au point de mener une enfant au cœur de la guerre quand même ! »

Levant son regard sur la jeune femme il la vit soudain vaciller et se rattraper à un des piliers de la bibliothèque. Le Seigneur d'Imladris en un réflexe la rattrapa et ce laissa choir au sol avec elle.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle avait fermé les yeux et son visage avait pâli. Au même moment la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Arwen et Rionna. Quand la petite vit son amie étendue dans les bras d'Elrond elle se précipita vers elle et lui prit une de ces mains.

« - Gaby ? Gaby ? »

Mais Gabrielle n'entendait plus, elle était ailleurs perdue dans ses songes…

_Un homme vêtue de couleur blanc-gris tendait une main vers une sphère ronde._

_« - La puissance d'Orthanc est avec vous Sauron, Seigneur de la Terre du Milieu… »_

_Des arbres qu'on détruit, une plainte retentissant, un autre homme prisonnier en haut de cette tour._

_« - Une amitié avec Saroumane ne se refuse pas ! »_

Une douleur traversa le corps de Gabrielle et sous les yeux horrifiés de Rionna son corps se mit à être parcouru de spasmes violents. Elrond la souleva et la mena à un des canapés où il l'allogea. Arwen essaya de prendre Rionna contre elle mais cette dernière se débattit fortement et finit par rejoindre son amie et s'agenouiller à ses côté.

« - Arwen s'il te plait va me chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche et mon nécessaire à guérison. Rionna s'il te plait… »

Mais la petite ne répondit pas horrifié par la vision qu'offrait Gabrielle. Cette dernière était toujours parcouru de spasmes plus où moins violents. Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

« - Rionna il faut me laisser m'occuper d'elle… »

Elle secoua la tête et garda la main de sa Gaby dans la sienne.

« - Je reste là, je la quitte pas non… »

Arwen réapparut avec les affaires que son père lui avait demandé. Posant la bassine et le nécessaire à guérir elle s'approcha de Rionna et la prit par les épaules ;

« - Rionna, on va rester près d'elle mais il faut laisser mon père s'occuper d'elle, soit raisonnable. »

A contre cœur elle lâcha la main de Gaby, Arwen la prit dans ses bars et s'éloigna du canapé. Elrond s'assit aux côtés de Gabrielle et posa ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec la jeune femme.

_« - Sais tu que les Orques étaient avant des elfes ? »_

_Saroumane apposa une main blanche sur le visage hideux de cet Orque. _

_L'image changea, une rivière et trois barques, le visage angoissé de Frodon et soudain ces paroles :_

_« - Depuis si longtemps je désirai contemplé les Rois d'Antants, mes Ancêtres… »_

_Et de nouveau ce changement de scène, de nouveau une bataille, une douleur et un homme qui tombe transpercé de plusieurs flêches, le regard douloureux d'Aragorn._

_« - Repose en paix fils du Gondor… »_

Sur le canapé, Gabrielle poussa un cri déchirant, son esprit était assaillit par tant d'images. Elrond rouvrit les yeux et pronnonça quelques mots en elfique à l'intention de la jeune femme. Puis prenant un linge humide il le passa sur le visage pâle de Gabrielle qui semblait à cet instant si vulnérable.

Dans les bras d'Arwen, la petite Rionna se mit à trembler et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ces joues.

« - Elle va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? » Murmura t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Arwen accentua la pression de ces bras sur le corps de Rionna.

_Un vieil homme sur un trône regardant avec difficulté une jeune femme au teint blanc et aux cheveux blonds. Elle lui murmura :_

_« - Ne viendez vous donc pas à lui ? »_

_Et une enième fois le décor changea, cette fois ce fut les bois de la Lorien, une troupe d'elfe face aux souverains. Le visage anxieux d'Haldir et celui d'Ealron._

_« - La sauvegarde de la Tere du Milieu passera aussi par nous… Nous attendons vos ordres. »_

_Une denière fois l'image bougea et une voix froide et emplit de haine se répercuta en écho dans son esprit :_

_«- Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement fuir… Vous ne pourrez pas tous les sauvez, fille des Valars… »_

Une quinte de toux déchira la poitrine de Gabrielle alors qu'elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Voulant se redresser elle en fut empêcher par deux bras puissants qui la maintinrent allongée.

« - Calme toi Gabrielle… »

Elle croisa le regard sombre et inquiet d'Elrond et soupira avant de refermer les yeux et de plonger sans un mot dans le sommeil. Il se redresa et tourna la tête vers sa fille.

« - Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre, je vais y rester et oui Rionna si tu restes sâge tu pourras demeurer avec moi. »

La petite n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres que le Seigneur Elrond lui répondit. Arwen la déposa au sol et lui prit la main alors que son père soulevait Gabrielle et la ramenait dans sa chambre.

Quand il y arriva, il la déposa et la couvrit. Rionna s'assit sur une chaise non loin de son amie et regarda son visage, elle murmura alors :

« - Quand ça lui arrivait là bas, à la cité, il y avait toujours le capitaine qui était près d'elle. Il lui chantait des chansons et lui parlait en la rassurant. Quand on voyageait pour venir ici, elle ma dit qu'elle avait peur de dormir, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être à cause de ce qu'elle voit dans sa tête. Pourquoi ça lui arrive ? »

Elrond qui s'était assis sur le rebord du lit leva ces yeux sur la petite elfe. Il lu sur son visage de la peur mais aussi une certaine lucidité peux vu chez les jeunes de son âge.

« - C'est un don que les Valars lui ont donnés, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, c'est ainsi… Dis moi Rionna quel âge as tu ? »

La petite elfe se leva et alla s'asseoir en face dElrond sur le lit et prit une des mains de Gabrielle.

« - 76 ans… »

« - Tu es jeune et pourtant tu es très éveillé pour ton âge, en suivant ainsi Gabrielle d'une part et par tes paroles… »

Rionna baissa la tête et continua :

« - Papa disait toujours que je l'étonnais… Maman elle se contentait de sourire. J'ai jamais bien réussit à m'entendre avec les autres, je les trouvaient pas intéressant et quand Gabrielle est arrivée, j'ai sentit quelque chose chez elle… En général je cache aux autres et fait semblant d'être comme je devrais. Mais avec elle j'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire. »

Elrond observa encore la petite fille. Pour les yeux d'un Homme, on lui aurait donné une dizaine d'année. Un gémissements les tira tout deux de leurs pensées, tournant leur tête ils virent Gabrielle rouvrir les yeux et porter sa main libre sur son front. D'un geste Elrond se leva, prépara un verre avec de l'eau et revint vers elle.

« - Gabrielle je vais te faire boire un peu d'eau… »

Il lui souleva doucement la tête et la fit boire le liquide frais. Elle cligna des yeux pour le remercier. En tournant un peu sa tête elle croisa le regard de Rionna. Cette dernière eut pour geste de se jeter dans les bras de son amie.

« - Gaby ! Tu m'as fait peur… »

Un peu débousolée Gabrielle referma ses bras sur la petite en fermant les yeux. D'une voix tremblante elle fit.

« - Tout va bien ma petite fleur ne t'inquiète pas, je suis mieux. »

Elrond se leva et se recula un peu afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Rionna redressa la tête et croisa le regard fatigué de Gabrielle. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« - Non, tu n'es pas mieux ça se voit… »

Elle tendit la main et ainsi effleura le dessous des yeux de son amie.

« - Tu as encore ces traces là… »

La petite se câla ensuite la tête sur l'épaule de Gabrielle et une de ces mains jouant avec ces cheveux.

« - Gaby ? »

Cette dernière répondit doucement :

« - Oui ma petite fleur ? »

« - Je vais les attendre ici, je rentrerai là-bas… Je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi. »

Ramenant un de ces bras autour de la taille de la petite, Gabrielle l'écoutait.

« - Mais je voudrai que tu me promette de revenir, de pas faire comme papa… »

De sa main libre Gabrielle prit le menton de Rionna le souleva et la regarda dans les yeux :

« - Ma chérie, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais sache que je ferai tout pour revenir vite à tes côtés mais je veux que toi aussi tu me promette une chose… »

« - Quoi ? »

Passant une main dans les cheveux blond de la petite, Gabrielle reprit :

« - De prendre soin de toi et de ta maman. D'apprendre à te mêler aux autres et surtout, surtout ma belle de te faire un peu plus confiance. Tu me le promets ? »

Hochant la tête, Rionna répondit :

« - Je vais essayer je te le promet. »

Gabrielle sourit alors que la petite descendait du lit.

« - Je vais te laisser te reposer, je reviendrai plus tard. »

Se hissant pour l'embrasser Rionna déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son amie et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Gabrielle se prit la tête dans les mains en ne prenant pas garde au fait qu'Elrond était toujours près d'elle. Se dernier s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Questionna t-il doucement.

Sans lever les yeux et se tenant toujours les tempes, Gabrielle secoua la tête négativement :

« - J'ai la tête douloureuse comme pas possible… »

Elrond se redressa et s'éloigna un moment quand il revint, il portait un linge humide et un autre verre remplit d'une substance étrangement noirâtre. Il se rassit et passa le tissu sur le front de Gabrielle en la faisant se rallonger.

« - Elles ont été violentes… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa les prunelles sombres du Seigneur d'Imladris.

« - Parce que je les aient refoulés durant ses derniers jours… »

Des mêches humides collaient sur son front, Gabrielle tourna la tête pour fuir le regard inquisiteur d'Elrond. Avec douceur ce dernier ramena son visage vers lui et demanda :

« - Désires tu en parler ? »

Elle marqua un temps d'héstation et fit d'une voix rauque :

« - Saroumane qui est il exactement ? »

Elrond soupira et reprit :

« - Un Istari, il nous a trahis, il s'est averé qu'il a plié sous l'emprise de Sauron. Il fut le supérieur de Gandalf ainsi qu'un membre actif du Conseil Blanc qui fut créé autrefois afin de sauvgarder une certaine cohésion et surtout de retrouver l'Unique. Mais les choses furent tout autres… »

« - Je vois toujours cet homme vieux sur son trône comme si il allait tombé, et cette jeune femme au regard si triste si perdu. La chutte de Boromir et la douleur d'Aragorn… »

Elrond fronça les yeux alors que ceux de Gabrielle s'emplissait de larme.

« - Toujours cette douleur, cette peine, ce sang ces gens qui crient qui hurelent, leurs regards et cette voix froide et haineuse qui me dis … »

Elle déglutit et finit :

« -… Que je ne pourrai pas tous les sauvés… »

Gabrielle termina cete phrase et éclata en sanglot, se cachant e visage avec ses mains. Posant le verre et le linge, Elrond se rapprocha et avec douceur l'attira à lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et se raccrocha à sa tunique.

« - C'est si douloureux… Cette sensation que mon esprit ses déchires en d'infinis morceaux. J'ai mal mais je ne peux rien faire… Je dois juste subire… Tout est si incertain… »Articula t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elrond raffermit son étreinte.

« - Comment savoir ? Qui sont ils ? Que me veux cette voix ? Et ces gens comment les sauvés ? »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris ne trouva rien à dire il se contenta juste de répondre à cette étreinte en attendant qu'elle se calme. Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre. Là il la rallongea et essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient encore.

« - Dans toute guerre il y a des pertes, tu ne pourras pas tous les sauvés c'est un fait mais par tes choix et tes décisions d'autres vies le seront. Ecoute ton cœur ma chère Gabrielle, ne laisse pas l'ombre l'envahir. Tes questions auront des réponses mais laisse le temps te les donner. »

Il reprit le verre et le porta dans les mains de la jeune femme.

« - Bois ceci, cela te soulagera de tes maux de tête. »

Elle le bu en silence, une larme coula encore le long de sa joue et termina sa course dans son cou.

« - Suis tes idéaux et surtout n'essaie pas de les refoulés car ainsi elles ne te seront que plus douloureuses. Apprend à composer avec elles et elles deviendront ta force là où aujourd'hui tu vois ta faiblesse. »

Il reprit le verre qu'il posa, Gabrielle se renfonça dans ses oreillers.

_« - Vous avez l'air si sur de vous… »_

_« - Détrompe toi, aujourd'hui je suis aussi perdu que toi si ce n'est plus… »_

Elrond remonta les couvertures sur la jeune femme, se redressa, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit doucement :

_« - Repose toi, ici tu ne crains rien. Et si tu as peur… »_ Il prit sa main droite puis sa gauche et posa cette dernière sur la première de sorte que les doigts frôlent la bague d'Haldir _.« … Pense à lui et ton esprit sera apaisé. »_

Gabrielle ferma les yeux. Elrond reposa les mains et sortit doucement de la pièce. Il s'attendait à voir Rionna mais il ne la trouva pas de même que sa fille. Alors il se dirigea à pas lent et les épaules voûtés vers son bureau.

Arwen se tenait debout sur le balcon de ses appartements. Le vent la fit frissoner et elle soupira. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel avant qu'elle ne porte son regard vers l'Est.

_« - Aidez moi… »_

Assise dans l'herbe d'un des bosquets, Rionna était perdue dans ses pensées . C'est ainsi que la trouva Glorfindel. Il la trouva sâge, trop pour une enfant de son âge mais il lui sembla aussi qu'elle avait peur. S'asseyant à ces côtés, il la regarda au moment où elle tournait la tête. Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire.

« - Veux tu aller voir ton cheval ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ils se redressèrent et lui prenant la main il la guida vers les écuries.

La journée passa et les premières ombres de la nuit tombèrent sur la vallée d'Imladris. Les lumière commençaient à fleurir au cœur des maisons de la cité et dans sa chambre, Rionna se faisait coiffer par Arwen.

« - Elle va mieux Gaby ? »

Cette dernière hocha la tête et sourit à la petite. Elle venait de finir son repas et à présent s'apprétait à aller au lit.

« - Elle viendra me dire au revoir n'est ce pas ? »

Posant la brosse, Arwen s'agenouilla au niveau de Rionna et répondit.

« - Bien sur qu'elle viendra, n'en doute pas, je crois qu'elle tient beaucoup trop à toi pour partir comme une voleuse. »

Rionna eut un sourire.

« - A présent au lit jeune fille ! Il est déjà tard et demain une longue journée nous attend. »

Se levant de la chaise, Rionna grimpa sur le lit où elle se glissa dans les draps.

« - Tu me raconte une histoire ? »

Arwen sourit et fit :

« - Connais tu l'histoire de Luthien et de Beren ? »

La petite secoua la tête négativement. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, Arwen débuta d'une douce voix.

_« - Il était une fois, une elfe qui se prénommait Luthien… »_

Enfonçant sa tête dans les oreillers, Rionna porta son pouce à sa bouche et se mit à écouter religieusement.

Quand Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Se tournant dans son lit, elle rapprocha de son visage sa main droite et son regard tomba sur sa bague. Le souvenir d'haldir lui revint en mémoire. Son sourire, son rire, sa carrure, la douceur de ces lèvres… Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ce le représenter dans son esprit. Elle s'imagina avec lui au cœur de la forêt qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle se souvint de ses paroles, de ces gestes envers elle et de sa promesse. Elle s'imagina le voir dans cette clairière qu'ils aimaient tant.

Au même moment en Lorien, Haldir se tenait assis au pied d'un arbre qui avait souvent abriter ses discussions avec celle qu'il avait apprit à aimer. Sa main se porta à son cou et il caressa le bijou offert avec amour lors de son départ. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina la voir près de lui la serrant dans ses bras et l'embrasant, la caressant, lui montrant toute l'étendue de son amour pour elle. Soudain une image s'imposa à son esprit : celle de la jeune femme étendue sur un lit, le visage pâle et les yeux clos caressa d'un doigt la bague qui ornait sa main droite. Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla, il leva une main vers son visage et l'essuya. Il murmura alors :

« - Douce Gabrielle, accroche la ta vie à une étoile. Ait confiance en toi et tu verras qu'on se retrouvera. Chère Gabrielle, puisse les Valars te protéger… »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra le regard gris d'Haldir d'un geste il caressa sa joue et disparut doucement de sa vision.

Dans la clairière Haldir rouvrit les yeux. Son âme était chamboullé, elle souffrait et il n'était pas près d'elle… Il se leva et jeta un regard impuissant autour de lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Orophin qui vint le chercher. Les souverains avaient pris leur décision…

A Imladris, Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux à son tour. Contrairement à lui cette vision l'avait rassurée, l'avait apaisé. Rejetant les couvertures, elle se leva, et nu-pieds sortit de sa chambre. Elle traversa les couloirs et entendit soudain la douce voix d'Arwen. S'arrêtant au niveau de la porte de la chambre de Rionna, elle la poussa et entendit les dernières paroles de l'Etoile du Soir. Entrant complètement, Gabrielle vint se placer sur le lit de Rionna à qui elle donna un tendre baiser sur le front.

« - L'histoire de Beren et de Luthien… «

Arwen hocha la tête.

« - Ce qui pourrait devenir mon histoire… »

Gabrielle soupira et regarda Arwen dans les yeux. Leurs deux regards azur s'affrontèrent chacune pouvant lire dans celui de l'autre tant de choses… Au final les deux femmes se levèrent et se tombèrent dans les bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Quand elles se séparèrent, elles se sourirent. Gabrielle fit doucement :

« - Suis ton cœur voilà les paroles de votre Grand-mère… »

Arwen serra une des mains de Gabrielle avant qu'elles sortent toutes deux de la pièce.

« - Viens tu dîner ? »

Gabrielle secoua négativement la tête et répondit :

« - Non, j'ai encore une chose à faire que j'ai déjà trop repoussé depuis mon départ. »

Arwen hocha la tête et sans un mot de plus prit la direction de la Grande salle. Gabrielle reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Là elle se dirigea vers le secrétaire où était posé son journal. Elle l'ouvrit en en sortit une enveloppe jaunit. Elle se remémora la façon dont cette missive lui était pavenue.

**§§§Flash-Back :§§§**

_Quelques minutes avant son départ, Galadriel et Celeborn l'avaient prise à part._

_« - Mon enfant j'ai ici une chose qui te revient. Je ne sais ce qu'elle contient, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle vient de ton père. Il nous avait envoyé ceci peux avant sa disparition. Dans une missive qui nous étaient destinés, il annonçait son intention de retour ici, en Lorien. Il nous a aussi précisé que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, que l'on te remette ceci quand nous jugerions le moment opportun. »_

_La voix de Galadriel trembla, elle tendit la missive à Gabrielle qui était plus que surprise. Celeborn reprit :_

_« - Je ne sais s'il avait vu ce qui allait lui a arriver, si c'est le cas il ne nous en a aucunement parlé dans sa missive. Nous l'avons conservé minutieusement sans l'ouvrir. Nous espérons juste avoir fait le bon choix que d'attendre. »_

_Pour toute réponse Gabrielle ouvrit ses bras et les prit tous les deux dans une étreinte._

« - Merci… » Murmura t-elle.

**§§§Fin flash-back.§§§**

Se levant, Gabrielle alla vers la fenêtre et au clair d'une bougie, elle décacheta l'enveloppe, en ressortit la lettre qu'elle déplia et qu'elle commença à lire.

Ma chère et douce fille,

Si tu lis cette missive c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je le sais, je l'ai vu et c'est pour cela que je t'écris ces quelques mots.

Tu es aujourd'hui en face de moi avec ta mère à qui tu ressemble tant. Vous semblez ne pas être d'accord sur la façon de faire un ourlet ! Ce que vous pouvez me faire rire, toi et ton air si emporté et ta mère si calme. Sur ce fait il est clair que tu me ressemble, le même caractère que moi…

Nous sommes à Imladris, il est prévu que nous partions dans une quinzaine de jours, j'ai enfin décider de rejoindre la Lorien, je crois qu'il est temps grand temps que je fasse table rase du passé et de plus, mon frère et ma belle sœur ne te connaissent pas.

Mais là n'est pas le but de cette lettre. Tu as lu plus haut que si tu la lisais c'est que je ne serai plus de ce monde. En effet depuis quelques temps déjà je vois ma propre perte dans mes songes. Peut être que ce n'est qu'un signe me montrant simplement qu'il est grand temps que je me pose enfin ? Mais au cas échéant, je souhaite te dire quelques choses.

Tu portes en toi les mêmes dons que moi, pas encore très développés mais ils sont là, je le sais, je le vois dans ton regard. Tes interrogations muettes parlent pour toi et même si nous avons pris le temps avec ta mère de t'en parler, tout n'a pas encore été dit.

Gabrielle se pouvoir que les Valars t'on transmis par moi tu dois l'exploiter au mieux de ce que tu crois est bon. Toi seule est maîtresse de cela et personne ne peux te dire où te forcer à croire le contraire. Ce don est à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction comme me l'a si souvent dit ta Tante Galadriel. N'essaie surtout pas de le refouler où de l'ignorer car il ne te fera que plus souffrir crois-moi. Apprend à le maîtriser et tu verras qu'il peut être un très bonne allié. Je ne te cache pas qu'il peut aussi te faire souffrir et tu l'apprendras à tes dépends. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir imposer ce lourd fardeau. Mais je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter cela comme je l'ai fait.

Comme j'aimerai pouvoir te dire que je serai là pour t'aider mais hélas si ce que j'ai vu ce réalise tu ne pourras compter que sur l'aide de ta mère. Tourne toi aussi vers Galadriel, elle ma beaucoup apporter… N'hésite pas elle peut comprendre bien des choses.

Gabrielle ma douce étoile, j'aimerai voir quelle femme tu es devenue, j'aimerai pouvoir voir ton sourire et ta joie de vivre, j'aimerai pouvoir un jour te donner en mariage à un elfe digne de ce nom… Mais je ne suis auourd'hui plus et rien que de penser à ceci et bien mon cœur ce serre. Tu vas pas comprendre pourquoi tout à l'heure je vais te serrer dans mes bras. Tu me diras encore « Ada, je ne suis plus une enfant ! » mais à mes yeux tu seras toujours mon enfant, ma prunelle, mon étoile.

J'envoie cette missive en Lorien, si j'y parvient, je la brulerai si ce n'est pas le cas, Galadriel et Celeborn mon frère te le remetteront au moment qu'ils jugeront opportunt.

Ne leur en veut pas de l'avoir concervé car c'est mon choix.

Ma chère et tendre fille je vais te laisser sur ces quelques mots mais si je laisse ici ma plume s'arrêter, mon cœur et mon âme demeurent à tes côtés.

Ma douce étoile je t'aime plus que tout autre chose. Prend soins de toi et vie la vie.

A toi mon étoile.

Ton père qui t'aime.

A la fin de la lecture Gabrielle était en larme. Elle s'appuya à un mur et se laissa tomber au long de ce dernier serrant cette lettre contre son cœur.

« - Ada… »

Ce soir là, Elrond ne la vit pas descendre pourtant il savait qu'elle était éveillée, il le sentait. Il reporta son regard sur sa fille qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Il savait mais il ne laisserait pas sa fille unique ici… Il n'en était pas question…

La nuit passa et le jour se leva, les pâle rayons innondèrent la chambre de Gabrielle qui se tenait debout face au miroir. Sur son lit un sac, elle finissait de laçer sa tenue qui était faite de couleur marron pâle : une longue robe ouverte à partir de sa taille qui laissait apercevoir un pantalon d'un marron un peut plus foncé. Le col de la robe était droit protégeant ainsi son cou, en dessous elle portait une tunique légère. A ses peids était chaussés des bottes qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle tressa ses cheveux en une natte qui lui retomba le long de son dos dégageant ainsi la fine pointe de ses oreilles. Elle se retourna quand on frappa à sa porte.

« - Oui entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rionna qui portait un plateau suivit par Arwen et Elrond. Posant ledit plateau sur une table, Rionna se précipita dans les bras de Gabrielle.

« - Hé là ma petite fleur ! » Fit Gabrielle en l'acceuillant.

La petite afficha un grand sourire.

« - Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux ! Je suis contente ! »

La jeune femme sourit et relâcha Rionna.

« - Oui je vais mieux, et toi bien dormis ? »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit :

« - Ton petit déjeuner je te l'ai apporter. »

« - Merci ma beauté… »

Gabrielle lui fit un clin d'œil et leva les yeux sur Arwen et son père.

« - Bonjours à vous deux. »

« - La nuit a été visiblement bonne conseillère… »

A ces mots Gabrielle eut un sourire pour celui qui était son cousin.

« - Je t'ai préparer un assortiment de palntes et d'herbes pour ton confort je te le met dans ton sac. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle eut un regard pour Arwen qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien ce qui la peina au plus profond. Mais elle n'en dit rien e c'est sous les regards des deux adultes et les piallements de Rionna qu'elle prit son petit déjeuner.

Vint ensuite le temps du départ. Elle avait vu avec Elrond, pour rejoindre le Rohan et Edoras il lui faudrait quatre jours en rythme soutenus. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il lui donna des cartes des régions qu'elle allait traverser ainsi que de nombreuses recommandations. Glorfindel lui redonna ses armes auxquels ajouta le Seigneur d'Imladris deux poignards. Puis ils descendirent dans la cours. Là Gabrielle retrouva une ancienne connaissance à elle. Elle eut un regard pour Elrond qui eut un sourire.

« - Je crois que cette fois tu peux le prendre avec toi ! »

Il était déjà prête, scellé et ses affaires déjà accroché. Glorfindel y attacha ses armes alors que Gabrielle prenait Rionna à part.

« - Oublie pas ta promesse ma petite fleur… »

Cette dernière essayait de contenir ses larmes afin d'être forte comme son amie.

« - Promis gaby et toi la tienne… »

Gabrielle prit Rionna dans ses bras et la serra de toute ses forces.

« - Je t'aime Gaby… »

« - Je t'aime ma petite fleur. »

Elles rejoignirent ensuite toute les deux les trois autres elfes. Gabrielle salua Glorfindel de façon très respectueuse. Puis vint le tour d'Arwen à qui elle glissa :

« - Courage, suit ton cœur… Je sais qu'on se reverra… »

Elles s'étreignirent avec tendresse, pour finir vint le tour d'Elrond qui la mena à sa monture. Rionna se rapprocha d'Arwen qui la prit par les épaules.

« - En trois jours tu devrais y être. Tu ne devrai pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, tu n'es pas l'objet de recherche où de poursuite. Fais attention au niveau de la Trouée du Rohan, c'est le seul endroit qui est potentiellement dangereux. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« - Prend garde à toi et prend soins de toi … »

Il l'étreignit à son tour et l'aida à monter sur son cheval. Une fois hisser, elle les regarda tous et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Rionna.

« - Petite fleur ne pleure pas… Sois courageuse. A très vite… » En disant cela elle avait englobé les trois personnes.

Puis d'un geste elle talonna son cheval et se dernier amorça sa course. Elle disparut bientôt à la vue des elfes et c'est à ce moment que Rionna éclata en sanglot. Cette fois ce fut Elrond qui se baissa à son niveau et qui la prit dans ses bras.

Arwen sentit son regard se voiler mais se contenta de passer un bras autour ds épaules de la petite.

Sur son cheval Gabrielle affichait à présent un air déterminé.

* * *

A syuivre...

* * *


	27. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous!

Et voilà après quelques jours de bouilonage intensif neuronale, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout aautant que les précédents. La chanson qu'il y a a la fin est tiré du spectacle musicale du Roi Soleil, c'est " Encore du Temps". Je la trouvais bien adapté à la situation.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, et je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à Léhonnora, à toi ma belle pleins de courage et de bisous, tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin.

Amitié

Isabelle

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Au moment où on s'y attend le moins.**

Deux jours avaient passés depuis son départ d'Imladris. Gabrielle chevauchait de manière rapide s'arrêtant au minimum, se reposant de se fait rarement. Elle avait peu mangé et ses cheveux étaient à présent libérés au vent sa cape volait autour d'elle. Au matin du troisième jours, elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle se mit en retrait à l'orée d'une petite forêt et descendit de son cheval. En face d'elle se dressait Orthanc. Semblable à ses songes la tour se dressait et autour d'elle une fumée se levait, comme si c'était l'enfer. Gabrielle frissona, elle sentit soudain la caresse d'une branche d'arbre. Se retournant elle regarda autour d'elle mais rien. Elle remonta sur son cheval et décida de passer rapdement ce que les Hommes appellait La Trouée du Rohan. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait observer, l'air était lourd et amplit de sombre chose. Son cheval fila et bientôt la tour fut derrière elle.

A midi elle traversait les Plaines du Rhoan, elle accentua la rapidité de son cheval et au milieu de l'après midi fut en vue d'une sorte d'un village perché sur une colline. Elle arrêta de nouveau son cheval et soupira d'aise.

« - Enfin… »

Reprenant sa course, elle prit la route qui menait au sommet à ce qui ressemblait au château. Les portes étaient ouverte et elle mit son cheval au pas et grimpa à allure réduite. Elle arriva vite au sommet et descendit de sa monture. Là un homme vint vers ele et prit les rênes. Se tournant vers lui elle demanda d'une voix aimable :

« - Puis je vous laissez mon cheval ? Il n'est guère farouche… »

L'homme s'inclina et accepta. Gabrielle défit juste son épée qu'elle prit en main, s'inclina à son tour et monta les marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Là elle se retrouva sur une sorte de terrasse. Les portes étaient ouvertes mais elle n'entra pas. Se retournant elle observa le paysage. Des montagnes les entourraient ainsi que des plaines à perte de vue. En tournant sn regard vers l'Est elle vit de sa vue perçante les fumées de l'Isengard. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, sa capuche recouvrait sa tête et sa cape cachait à présent sa tenue. Seul sa main qui tenait son épée était visible. Elle monta les dernières marches et pénétra dans la salle. L'ambiance y était feutré mais on pouvait sentir que quelque chose venait de changer. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit différents gardes, des serviteurs… Avançant elle remarqua les compagnons de la communauté, elle reconnut aisément Legolas et sa chevelure blonde, Aragorn et sa tenue de rôdeur et Gimli et sa tignasse si reconnaissable. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau alors que la voix d'un homme retentissait :

« - Je conduirai mon peuple en sécurité au Gouffre de Helm ! »

Déttachant son regard elle rencontra alors celui de cet homme. Azur était ses prunelles, assis sur son trône il dégageait tant de préstence. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard alors que Gandalf qui était à sa droite se redressait. Gabrielle fronça les yeux et reconnu chez cet homme quelque chose de familier. Fermant les yeux, une image ce superposa dans son esprit celle de ce vieillard qu'elle avait si souvent vu dans ses songes ces derniers temps. Rouvrant ses prunelles émeraudes, ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard comme si un fil invisible les reliait. Elle offrit alors un sourire à ce Roi en s'inclinant respectueusement, Gandalf se leva et afficha à son tour un sourire. Une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite et la jeune femme tourna la tête, une personne s'avança alors et se plaça non loin du Roi, Gabrielle la détailla et fut là aussi surprise. La jeune femme était elle aussi celle de ses visions. Elle porta sa main libre à ses tempes avant de se reprendre rapidement. Le regard de Gandalf avait intrigué Aragorn qui se retourna suivit dans son mouvement par ses compères. Dès qu'il reconnut la cape de la jeune elfe le visage du rôdeur changea, Legolas afficha un sourire alors que Gimli se levait de table. Le vieux magicien descendit les marches de l'estrade où était le roi Théoden alors qu'Aragorn se trouvait déjà en face de Gabrielle et la prenait dans ses bras en la faisant tourner oubliant ainsi toute bien séance. Ce mouvement eut deux effets : le premier fut que la capuche qui protégeait le visage de la personne que Théoden et Eowyn n'avait pas encore vue le révela faisant par la même occassion se déployer ses cheveux qui tournèrent autour d'elle quand le rôdeur la fit tournoyer. Et le second résonna comme un écho dans la salle du trône de Meduseld : un rire, profond et sincère éclatant comme une douce note de musique et qui en arrêta les domestiques tant ils était subjugués. Gabrielle referma ses bras autour du cou d'Aragorn qui la reposa et la serra dans ses bras.

« - Quelle heureuse rencontre très chère amie… »

« - Je ne pensai pas suciter chez vous autant de joie mon cher Aragorn ! »

Ce dernier eut un sourire et l'embrassa affectueusemen sur le front. Il la relâcha et se fut Légolas qui avec toute sa délicatesse elfique qui la salua en s'inclinant d'abord puis à son tour en se laissant aller à la serrer contre lui.

« - Je ne pensai pas vous revoir aussi vite Demoiselle… Mais mon cœur s'en réjouit fortement. »

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Gimli s'approcha à son tour et Gabrielle s'abaissa à son niveau et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« - Heureuse de vous revoir Maître Nain… »

Ce dernier s'inclina et prit la main de Gabrielle afin de déposer le plus galant des baisers. Puis la jeune femme se tourna et fit face à Gandaf qui avait à présent à ses côtés Théoden et Eowyn. Cette dernière dévisageait littéralement la jeune elfe.

« - Ma chère Gabrielle je suis bien aise de vous voir parmis nous… Je pensais vous voir plus tôt néanmoins… » Fit Gandalf en inclinant légerment la tête vers elle.

« - Nous allons dire mon cher ami que un évenement auquel je ne m'attendais pas à fait irruption sur mon chemin et de ce fait j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à rejoindre la Vallée d'Imladris. »

« - Laissez moi deviner… Cet évenemennt ne se nommerait il pas Rionna par le pur des hasard ? »

Pour toute répnse, Gabrielle tapa dans ses mains, regarda le magicien et répondit en mettant lesdites mains sur ses hanches :

« - Mais comment avez vous devinez ? Vous aussi vous avez des dons de voyance ? »

Gandalf sourit et elle reprit :

« - Je vous assure que j'y suis pour rien mais elle est à présent en sécurité à Imladris mais nous en reparlerons plustard car je n'ai même pas encore eu la descence de me présenter… »

Levant les yeux sur le Roi et sa nièce, elle s'inclina de nouveau et fit :

« - Je me montre fortement impolie en arrivant chez vous et en ne me présentant même pas… Je me nomme Gabrielle et je suis comme vous avez pu le remarquer une elfe mais aussi une amie de la Communauté dont je connais le but. »

Théoden la regarda avec un profond respect, il sentit quelque chose emaner d'elle mais n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Il s'approcha et lui prit une de ces mains.

« - Vous êtes la bienvenue ici Demoiselle Gabrielle, il ne sera pas dit que le Rhoan est une terre de mauvais acceuil. Je suis Théoden, Roi du Rohan et voic Eowyn ma nièce. »

Cette dernière s'inclina à son tour.

« - Je ne peux que remarquer que votre venue semble être une heureuse rencontre pour ces personnes. »

Le regard des deux jeunes femmes s'accrochèrent puis Gabrielle reporta le siens sur celui de Théoden.

« - Je ne pensai pas suciter chez eux une aussi grande joie. Il ne sera pas effectivement dit que votre acceuil n'est pas bon Monseigneur puisque le Rhoan est connu pour être une terre d' hospitalité dans mon souvenir en tout cas c'était le cas… »

Gandalf tout comme Aragorn furent surpris de cette allusion à son passé. Théoden se rembrunit.

« - Alors vous avez surement de vieux souvenirs car je ne peux pas dire que ces derniers temps je fus un hôte appréciable… »

Gabrielle tourna la tête vers Gandalf avant de prendre une des mains du Roi et de lui dire doucement :

« - Aller de l'avant voilà ce qu'il faut. C'est ce que je m'evertue à faire depuis quelques temps. Théoden roi ne pensez plus à ses jours sombres… Ils sont passés et à présent tout est différent vous n'êtes plus seul… »

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire. Théoden la regarda étrangement, il put voir dans son regard beaucoup de choses mais aussi un profond respect. Il prit une de ces mains qu'il embrassa.

« - Merci de vos paroles Demoiselle. Je suis sur que vous désirez pouvoir vous raffraîchir un peu.Eowyn ? »

Il se tourna vers sa nièce qui avait les yeux rivés sur Gabrielle. Quelque chose sur son visage indiqua que la jeune elfe venait de gagner son estime de part ses paroles. Elle rompit le contact visuel et se tourna vers son oncle.

« - Oui mon Oncle ? »

« - Ma chère enfant peux tu aller installer la Demoiselle Gabrielle dans ce qui a été les appartements de ma défunte épouse ? Autant qu'ils servent à quelqu'un et ainsi elle aura un peu d'intimité. Fais en sorte qu'elle soit bien je te pris afin qu'elle prenne un repos qui doit être fort mérité. »

La Rhoirrim s'inclina devant son oncle et approuva d'un signe de la tête.

« - Si vous voulez bien me suivre Demoiselle… »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et fit un signe à ses amis. Elle précisa alors :

« - Mes affaires sont toujours sur mon cheval je vais aller les chercher avant toute choses… »

Eowyn lui répondit doucement :

« - Inutile je vais faire appeler un serviteur afin qu'il se charge de les mener jusqu'à votre chambre. Venez suiver moi… »

Un dernier signe de la main à la Communauté suivit d'un clin d'œil et Gabrielle suivit Eowyn. Gandalf la regarda partir avec un sourire.

« - Elle a encore changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… »

Aragorn se retourna vers lui :

« - Comment ça ? »

D'un air enigmatique Gandalf répondit :

« - Observez bien les traits de son visage la prochaine fois que vous la voyiez… »

Théoden soupira avant de rejoindre son trône .

« - J'ai l'impression de déjà l'avoir vu… C'est étrange son regard ne m'est pas inconnu. »

Le magicien reporta son regard sur Théoden qui continua :

« - A la fois forte mais aussi extrêmement vulnérable voilà ce qui ressort de cette jeune personne qui à l'air d'avoir connu bien des âges de ce monde… »

Ce fut Legolas qui répondit :

« - Pour quelqu'un de notre race elle est encore très jeune. Elle n'a que 1550 ans mais porte en elle les blessures d'un passé qui l'on fait grandir plus vite qu'a la normal. »

Le Roi hocha la tête avant de partir dans ces réflexions. Il reprit alors :

« - Nous partirons au Gouffre de Helm demain à l'aube… Ceci est ma décision.

Gandalf soupira, pour lui elle n'était vraiment pas la meilleure. Aragorn fut guère plus heureux quant à Legolas, il se contenta de s'éclipser de la salle et d'aller au dehors.

Dans un des couloirs du château, Gabrielle marchait aux côtés de la princesse du Rhoan. Cette dernière était silencieuse et sa robe verte émeraude flottait autour d'elle.

« - Vous êtes une femme elfe guerrière ? »

Cette question surpris fortement Gabrielle qui néanmoins répondit :

« - Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ceci ? »

D'un geste de la main, Eowyn désigna l'épée que Gabrielle tenait toujours dans la main.

« - Votre épée… »

Gabrielle leva sa main qui portait sa fidèle épée. Elle la regarda puis releva son regard sur la Princesse du Rhoan.

« - Je ne suis pas une guerrière elfe, cette épée fut celle de mon père. Je n'ai pas été élevée dans cette optique enfin… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, Eowyn en fit de même et vit le visage de la jeune elfe qui s'était figé. Elle put voir une ombre de tristesse traverser les yeux de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« - Tout va bien Demoiselle ? »

Gabrielle releva la tête et croisa le regard azur de la jeune rohirrm.

« - Ce n'est rien, juste un moment d'égarement… Veuillez m'excuser. »

La jeune rohirrim observa étrangement Gabrielle, elles reprirent leur route et arrivèrent ensemble à une porte qu'Eowyn ouvrit. La jeune elfe la suivit sentant la fatigue de ces derniers jours arriver sur ces épaules.

« - Vous avez de la chance cette pièce n'a pas été utilisé depuis des années et est donc très bien conservée. Ma Tante l'affectionnait beaucoup… »

Gabrielle ôta sa cape qu'elle déposa sur le lit alors qu'Eowyn ouvrit les rideaux suivit d'une des fenêtres.

« - La pièce est souvent ouverte afin d'éviter la poussière et que ça sente le renfermé. »

Se retournant la nièce de Théoden pu voir la jeune elfe s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Elle nota que son visage ne paraissait plus du tout détendu comme dans la salle du trône. La fatigue s'y lissait ainsi qu'une sorte d'inquiétude. Se rapprochant elle reprit :

« - La salle de bain est à gauche je vais aller vous chercher du linge et des serviettes. »

D'un geste de la tête Gabrielle la remerçia, la princesse s'éclipsa. Restée seule, la jeune elfe se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre un léger vent joua avec ses cheveux, de là elle avait une vue sur les vastes plaines du Rhoan . Fermant les yeux elle laissa ses poumons s'empreigner de cet air pur mais des qu'ils furent clos des images lui vinrent en mémoire comme un boomerang.

_La pluie, la bataille…_

_Une armée d'orques criant où plutôt hurlant, brandissant leurs armes, escaladant les murs…_

_Des hommes, des elfes qui combattait ensemble et soudain un cri, une explosion, la panique. Puis l'image d'un visage se dessina, un visage qu'elle connaissait que trop… Il était déformé par la douleur…_

_Et se cri :_

_« - HALDIR ! »_

_Le sang, la douleur, le vide…_

_Un changement de décor… Une ville, un arbre désêché, le feu… Le regard d'un homme haineux…_

Et de nouveau une nouvelle image, celle d'un groupement d'homme dans une forêt il tenait captif les deux hobbits…Et soudain le visage d'un homme plus triste que froid…

Elle ne s'était pas sentie glisser au sol, elle n'avait pas entendue Eowyn revenir en compagnie d'une servante qui portait son sac et le linge. La rohirrim se précipita vers Gabrielle tout en donnant l'ordre suivant à la servante :

« - Aller chercher le Seigneur Aragorn où Gandalf vite ! »

Elle s'agenouilla au niveau de Gabrielle dont le visage était d'une pâleur de cire. Elle put voir des larmes couler le long des joue de la jeune elfe et entendre des paroes pronnoncer dans un language qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_« - Pas toi… Reste pas toi… Pas le droit… »_

Hésitant d'abord quand à la tenue prendre, Eowyn passa un de ces bras autour des épaules de Gabrielle, lui souleva légerement la tête qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux, elle lui caressa doucement le front puis les cheveux en pronnonçant ces paroles :

« - Demoiselle… Revenez… »

Quand la servante revint en compagnie des personnes demandées par sa maîtresse, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Théoden de voir ainsi sa nièce, toute froideur disparue pour laisser place à une inquiétude très visible. Mais dès qu'Aragorn vit Gabrielle au sol il s'engouffra dans la pièce suivit par Gandalf. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et prit ne des mains de Gabrielle.

« - Que lui ait il arrivé ? »

Il leva vers Eowyn un regard empli d'inquiétude qui boulversa la jeune femme.

« - Je l'ai trouvé ainsi quand je suis revenue… »

La tête de Gabrielle reposait toujours sur ces genoux. Gandaf se plaça alors à leurs côtés et quand il observa le visage de la jeune elfe inconsciente il répondit :

« - Elle est encore dans sa vision… »

Il s'attira les regards interogateurs d'Eowyn et de son oncle qui s'était lui aussi rapproché. Avec douceur le magicien souleva le corp frêle de Gabrielle, Eown profita alors pour se redresser et aller ouvrir rapidement le lit pour qu'il puisse y déposer Gabrielle. Théoden donna l'ordre d'aller chercher un guérisseur mais Gandalf le reprit :

« - Non… Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, les guérisseurs ne peuvent rien contre ce qu'elle a. Il faut juste qu'elle revienne d'elle même… »

Il la déposa sur le lit, Aragorn lui enleva ses bottes et Eowyn la couvrit. Théoden se tint en bout de lit. La jeune princesse leva un regard interrogateur sur les deux hommes.

« - Cela lui arrive t-il souvent ? »

Aragorn leva les yeux sur elle et répondit :

« - Hélas oui… C'est même une de ces particularités et pas la plus agréable pour elle… »

La servante avait pris sur elle d'aller chercher un linge humide qu'elle tendit à son retour à Gandalf qui l'appliqua sur le front de la jeune elfe. Ils purent tous la voir se décrispée et tourner la tête sur sa droite. Ses paupières frémir mais sans s'ouvrir à sa respiration redevint régulière et le rôdeur su alors qu'elle s'était endormie.

« - C'est passé, elle dort à présent je pense que nous pouvons la laisser. »

Eowyn jetta un dernier regard sur la silhouette étendue, s'inclina devant les autres et sortit de la pièce le visage tendu. Elle croisa Legolas dans le couloir mais n'y prêta pas attention, ce dernier s'arrêta et suivit la jeune femme du regard avant de secouer la tête et de pénétrer doucement dans la chambre de Gabrielle. Là il entendit Aragorn dire à Gandalf :

« - Je vais rester près d'elle cette nuit… »

Gandalf hocha la tête, la servante qui n'était pas sortie se permit alors :

« - Excusez moi mes Seigneurs mes avant toutes choses je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir afin que je la mette dans des conditions plus propices au sommeil… »

La vieille servante prit un air bouguon qui eut pour effet de faire sortir tout le monde de la pièce. Théoden les laissa et il ne resta plus dans le couloir qu'Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas.

Dans la chambre, la servante prit soin de dévêtir Gabrielle de ses vêtements de chevauchée, avec douceur elle passa un linge humide sur tout son corps afin de la raffraîchir. Quand elle arriva à la chemise qui protégeait la peau de la jeune elfe, elle la dégraffa tout en ayant au préalable passé le haut de la robe de nuit qu'elle avait choisi. Avec des mouvements délicats elle redressa un peu Gabrielle qui ne se réveilla même pas et pu entrapercevoir la cicatrice qui barrait son dos. D'abord surpise, elle finit de retirer la chemise et d'enfiler le haut de la robe avant de reposer la jeune elfe sur les oreillers. Quand elle desendit le reste de la robe sur le corp endrie elle vit sur la peau d'autres cicatrices surtout au niveau du bas ventre. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de marques che des femmes battues… Gabrielle était enfin vêtue de cette robe de nuit blanche aux manches largement évasés, la vieille servante remonta les couverture sur elle, défit sa longues tresses qui libéra les cheveux de Gabrielle les mit en place sur ses épaules, passa de nouveau le linge sur le visage avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta en face des trois hommes qui la dévisagèrent.

« - Vous pouvez la rejoindre mais laissez lui le repos dont elle a besoin. »

Aragorn remerçia la servante qui après un dernier regard vers la porte s'en alla au fil des couloirs. Gandalf et Legolas n'y entrèrent pas laissant le soin au rôdeur de veiller sur leur jeune amie.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et le château était paisible. Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et constata à sa grande surprise qu'elle était couchée et changée. Se redresssant dans son lit elle vit la silhouette d'Aragorn endormit sur un des fauteuils de la chambre. Doucement elle rejetta les couvertures et se leva. Elle déposa sur le rôdeur un des plaids et à pas de loup elle sortit de la pièce. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'en dessous de son bassin, elle les laissaient rarement ainsi déttachés, ses pieds nus allaient sur le sol de pierre froid. Son visage portait des traces d'inquiétudes et sa robe flottait autour d'elle. Elle arriva dans la salle du trône où plus personne n'était, elle se dirigea à pas lent vers la porte qu'ele ouvrit. L'air frais de la nuit lui chatouilla le visage et s'engouffra dans sa chevelure brune jouant ainsi avec ces légère boucles brunes. Là elle alla vers le rebord de la terrasse et s'y assit laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchèrent et réagit quand une couverture lui fut déposée sur ses épaules.

« - Les nuits sont fraîches, il serait regrettable que vous attrapiez quelque chose… »

Relevant la tête elle croisa le regard bleu de Théoden. Elle voulut se lever mais le roi l'e empêcha .

« - Non restez assise, c'est moi qui vais m'asseoir si vous me le permettez. »

Gabrielle eut un sourire et répondit :

« - Je vous en pris, je serai ravie de partager un petit moment avec vous. »

Théoden s'assit à son tour et regarda dans la direction où quelques minutes auparavant se perdait le regard de Gabrielle, puis il demanda doucement :

« - Vous êtes vous remise ? »

La voix de Gabrielle fut tout aussi douce :

« - J'ai l'habitude vou savez, il n'y a rien eu d'inhabitelle mais je dois admettre que pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas ma disons, différence, cela peut être un peu déroutant. »

Le roi hocha la tête et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« - Si ce n'est pas indiscret, à quoi cela est il du ? Vous êtes souffrante ? Je n'avais jamais vu un tel phénomène et ma nièce non plus, vous l'avez grandement effrayée. »

Gabrielle se sentit gênée et baissa la tête confuse. Elle laissa un petit moment de silence s'installer et quand elle tourna son visage vers le roi. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur et aussi inquiet du roi.

« - Vous connaissez un peu la race elfique Monseigneur ? »

Théoden hocha la tête :

« - Des légendes et de ce que le vent peut porter oui… »

Gabrielle continua d'une voix toujours aussi basse :

« - Une des particularité de notre race, enfin chez certaines peuplades car comme vous devez le savoir il y a deux grandes peuplades elfique… »

« - Les Eldar, ceux que l'on nomme aussi les Elfes de l'Ouest et les Elfes de l'Est, plus sylvains que les autres… »

Gabrielle eut un sourire :

« - Je vois que vous nous connaissez Roi Théoden… »

« - Si peux, si peux mais continuer je vous pris… »

Gabrielle reprit :

« - Un des dons de ma race est celui de voyance qui nous permet d'avoir une vision de notre futur potentiel et bien chez moi il est beaucoup plus développé… »

Théoden vit la jeune femme tourner le regard et baisser la tête. Il du tendre l'oreille pour percevoir le restes des paroles.

« - Un passé déjà survenu, un présent potentiel et les images d'un futur qui pourrait arriver. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui je vois l'avenir, des images de ce qui pourrait arriver mais dont je suis incertaine. Ce don est difficile a gérer car j peux voir tout et n'importe quoi et d'une façon qui implique toujours d'une façon où d'une autre ma propre personne. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec car rien n'est jamais certains. Qui sait réellement de quoi est fait le futur ? Je ne dois pas intervenir dans le cour des choses, juste faire en sorte que certains évenements aient moins de portés que certaines personnes ne souffrent pas. Et puis je ne vois pas tout… »

Gabrielle se tordait les mains à la fin de ses paroles. Elle regardait ces paumes et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bague. A cette vision elle se souvint de son songe et frissonna ce que remarqua aussitôt le roi qui replaça sur elle la couverture qui était tombée.

« - Il ne doit pas être facile d'assumer ce genre de don, je ne peux que vous admirer jeune demoiselle. Mais quelque chose dans votre regard vous rend fragile, une plaie de votre âme qui semble encore vous faire souffrir… Et cela ne semble pas être dû à votre don. »

Il put l'entendre soupirer puis la voir se redresser et se lever.Il en fit de même et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« - Chacun ses secrets Monseigneur, les miens ne sont pas faciles à vivre voilà tout… »

Elle s'appréta à partir mais une main sur son poigné la fit se retourner. De nouveau elle rencontra le regard du souverain.

« - Pourquoi ai je cette impression de vous conaitre ? »

Gabrielle se déttacha de cette emprise et posa une main sur la tunique de Théoden là où était son cœur.

« - Parce que nos âmes ce sont déjà croisées Roi Théoden… »

Elle s'inclina devant lui et le laissa seul sur cette terrasse et rejoignit ses appartements. Théoden resta pensif avant de rentrer à son tour. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu que dans l'ombre se tenait une jeune femme blonde qui regarda dans la direction prise par Gabrielle pendant un long moment.

Revenu dans ses appartements, la jeune elfe vit Aragorn toujours dormant sur le fauteuil. Elle n'alla pas se recouchée mais se planta devant la fenêtre. Là ses pensées dérivèrent vers Haldir. Que faisait il ? Où était il? Allait il bien ? Toutes ses questions qui n'avaient pas de réponses… Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant ainsi de se retrouver dans ses bras à leur clairière ene Lorien.

_**Etre aimé,**_

_**Comme je t'aime**_

_**Semblait suffire**_

_**J'en ai même oublié**_

_**De te le dire**_

_**Laisse-moi essayer**_

_**S'il est encore temps**_

_**S'il te reste du temps**_

_**Au moins essayer**_

_**Le dire autrement**_

_**Où juste me laisser**_

_**Encore du temps**_

_**Rien qu'un instant**_

_**Pour ça**_

_**Encore du temps**_

_**J'ai tant attendu déjà**_

_**De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas**_

En Lorien, à la frontière sud, le regard tourné vers les Plaines du Rhoan Haldir se tenait droit et fier. Dans sa main son arc, ses cheveux volaient avec la bise et à son cou brillait le pendentif de Gabrielle. Il sentit soudain une onde de penser le traverser, il ferma les yeux et essaya à son tour de s'imaginer dans ses bras dans ce qui était leur refuge.

_**Si je t'aime**_

_**Suffisait**_

_**A faire attendre,**_

_**Quand bien même**_

_**Je pourrais**_

_**Parfois l'entendre**_

Laisse moi te manquer 

_**Où je ne suis pas**_

_**Où je n'irai pas**_

_**Au moins te manquer**_

_**Le dire juste une fois**_

_**S'il faut te laisser**_

_**Encore du temps**_

_**Rien qu'un instant**_

_**Pour ça**_

_**Encore du temps**_

_**J'ai tant attendu déjà**_

_**De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas**_

Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, Gabrielle se trouvait là dans cette clairière tant recherché par ses rêves. Elle secoua la tête cherchant où était le piège… Faisant quelques pas elle se rendit compte que sa tenue était différente. Elle aborrait une magnifique robe vert pâle, elle fit quelques pas et put sentir ses parfums si caractéristique de la Lorien.

Quand Haldir ouvrit ses prunelles grises il fut lui aussi surpris. Il se trouvait là, dans ce lieu et fasse à lui ce tenait…

« - Gabrielle ? »

La silhouette qu'il avait aisément reconnu s'arrêta net. Elle avait reconnu cette voix mais n'osait pas y croire. Elle se mit à trembler alors qu'Haldir se risqua de faire un pas puis deux et enfin parcouru le reste de distance qui les séparaient. Il leva un bras et le posa sur l'épaules de la jeune elfe qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

_**Encore du temps**_

_**Un seul instant**_

Avec douceur il la tourna face à elle et put ainsi la dévisager. Ses mains parcoururent ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Elle se laissa faire, ayant peur de se réveiller…

_**Mais laisse moi essayer**_

_**Ou laisse moi te manquer**_

_**Ne pas oublier**_

Qu'il faut se laisser 

Elle sentit ses mains sur son visage, caresser ses joues jouant avec ces cheveux.

« Tu me manques tellement ma douce Gabrielle… »

A ces mots elle ouvrit ses prunelles émeraudes et rencontra celle grise de son vis à vis. Elle osa alors tendre une de ces mains et à son tour effleurer ce visage.

_**Encore du temps**_

_**Rien qu'un instant**_

_**Pour ça**_

_**Encore du temps**_

_**J'ai tant attendu déjà**_

_**De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas**_

Haldir ferma à son tour les yeux à ce contact savouarnt chaque caresse, chaque effleurement. Il put sentir soudain le souffle chaud de sa compagne sur ses joues qu'elle embrassa puis elle descendit doucement vers ses lèvres où elle s'attarda et y déposa ses lèvres. Il fit basculer ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha de lui alors qu'elle posa les siennes sur ces joues. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et profond. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et enfin il put entendre la voix de sa bien-aimée

« - Et à moi donc mon Capitaine, combien tu me manques est pas nomable… »

_**Encore, encore du temps**_

_**Laisse moi**_

_**Rien qu'un instant.**_

Il l'enserra contre lui en murmurant :

« - C'est éphémère je le sais bien, je vais rouvrir les yeux dans un instant et je serai au poste sud… Mais là tu es là… »

Elle passa la main dans sa chevelure blonde et répondit :

« - Et je serai face à ma fenêtre au palais de Meduseld… Haldir, cher cœur avant que cela ne cesse promet moi une chose… »

Il deserra son étreinte et prit le visage de Gabrielle dans ses mains :

« - Quoi donc cher ange ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement baissa un instant les yeux, il la lui releva rapidement et la fixa :

« - Que veux tu que je te promette ? »

Mais déjà il la sentit s'échapper, il sentit son esprit revenir vers son corps. Gabrielle ressentit la même chose et alors qu'elle ne lui tenait plus qu'une main elle fit :

« - De rester en vie, juste de rester en vie… »

Elle ne put entendre la réponse qu'elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à la fenêtre dans sa chambre à Meduseld. Lui se retrouva à son poste, il avait en écho cette demande et le regard qu'elle lui avait jeter en pronnonçant ces paroles. Il referma un bref instant ses paupières et répondit :

« - J'ai une promesse à tenir… Je resterai en vie Gabrielle… »

Il ne sut si elle l'avait entendu et eut juste le temps de se reprendre avant d'être rejoins par Ealron qui lui fit :

« - Nous partons dans deux jours. »

Haldir hocha simplement la tête et suivit son commandant.

A Meduseld la réponse parvint à l'esprit de Gabrielle. Une larme perla à ses yeux et descendit le long de sa joue. Elle trésaillit quand elle sentit la main d'Aragorn se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna vers lui un regard perdu, amplit de détresse et de peur. Ce dernier la prix instinctivement dans ses bras et contrairement à ce qu'il craignait elle ne se défila pas. Il put alors entendre :

« - Je ne pourrai pas le supporter… Si je le perd je ne le supporterai pas…Mais pourquoi faut il que je vois des choses pareils ? Pourquoi les Valars me font ils souffrir ? Qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'ai je fais par Eru qu'ai je fais ? »

Aragorn se sentit impuissant. Il se contenta de l'écouter et de la serrer contre lui.

« - Je l'aime… Je le sais… Je ne permetterai pas que ça arrive même si pour cela je dois… »

Il put la sentir se raidir elle s'accrocha à lui et finit par lâcher ces mots qui firent frémir le rôdeur :

« - Même si je dois pour ça sacrifier ma propre vie… »

Elle termina sa phrase dans un lourd sanglot. Aragorn lui se sentit désemparé face à autant de douleur qui émanait d'elle…

Au cœur de la Lorien, penchée au dessus de son miroir, l'eau offrit à Galadriel l'image d'un corps étendu au sol parmis des dépouilles d'orques mais aussi d'autres elfes. Ce corps portait le visage familier de son Capitaine… L'image se brouilla et quand elle se stabilisa de nouveau ce fut pour offrir la vision d'un autre corps qui gisait près de celui de l'elfe blond,celui d'une jeune elfe au visage pâle et aux cheveux bruns : Gabrielle. A cette vision Galadriel recula vivement de son miroir et en fut déstabilisé au plus profond. Une voix dans son esprit raisonna :

_« - Un passé révolu, un présent en mouvement et un futur pas encore intervenu… »_

La souveraine s'assit sur le rebord d'une pierre et sentit soudain sur ces épaules le poids des années s'affaiser.

A Edoras, Aragorn se tenait toujours face à la fenêtre ais à présent avait glissé au sol avec Gabrielle qui s'y était laisser choir. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur son torse. Les larmes s'étaient taries pour laisser place au silence assourdissant.

« - Je l'aime Aragorn… »

Ce à quoi le rôdeur répondit doucement :

« - Alors vivez et combattez pour lui… »

Elle se décolla un peu et leva vers lui ses iris emeraude :

« - Mais si ma vision se réalise ? Boromir est mort et je l'avais vu… »

Le rôdeur essuya sur le visage de Gabrielle une larme qui coulait encore

« - Et Gandalf ? Vous l'avez vu aussi je suppose et il est toujours là… »

Elle ne répondit rien et reposa sa tête contre le torse du rôdeur.

« - Un futur pas encore intervenu Gabrielle… Nous ferons tous pour qu'il n'arrive pas… Je vous le promet… »

Il caresa la sombre chevelure et pu la sentir se détendre. Il resta encore ainsi un petit moment avant de bouger. Il s'aperçu alors qu'ils n'étaient plus seul. Le magicien blanc était là. Ce dernier se baissa, prit Gabrielle contre lui et la mena à son lit où il la recoucha et la borda. Aragrn se redressa et tout deux échangèrent un long regard silencieux qui en disait long vant d'aller pour l'un rejoindre le fauteuil où il avait déjà passé une partie de sa nuit et pour l'autre de s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Ensemble ils la veillèrent pour le restant de la nuit…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	28. Chapter 27

**

* * *

Bonjour à tous!**

**D'abord je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews... Elles font tellemement plaisir à recevoir. Merci beaucoup d'aimer me lire et de me soutenir.**

**Ensuite et bien voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai finis de l'écrire cette nuit, je m'occupe comme je peux. A ceux qui connaisse ma situation actuelle je pense qu'ils comprenderont. En même temps que d'écrire je regardais les "Deux Tours" (version longue évidemment) ce qui fait que certain dialogue de fin nous les devons uniquement à Peter Jackson!XD. (ben oui rendons à César ce qui est à César non?)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre soutiens,**

**Tendresse,**

**Isa (qui est fatiguée)**

**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Sur les murs de Fort Le Cor.**

Le soleil était à son zénith et sur sa monture aux côtés de Théoden, Aragorn observait Gabrielle. Ils étaient partis d'Edoras à l'aube et à présent le peuple de Théoden marchait vers Helm. Gandalf était partit, Legolas était un peu plus en avant en tant qu'éclaireur et Gimli hissé sur une des montures faisait rire aux éclats la jeune Eowyn qui semblait avoir grandement changée. Le regard du rôdeur se perdit sur elle alors que le roi lui parlait de sa nièce et ses pensées dérivèrent ainsi sur Arwen, son étoile…

Sur son cheval, vêtue de sa cape bleue nuit, ses cheveux descendant en une torsade le long de son côté droit, Gabrielle se tenait droite le regard vague, perdu. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, elle s'en était souvenue le matin à son réveil quand elle avait vu Aragorn et Gandalf à son chevet. Le regard du rôdeur semblait vouloir lui dire tellement. Peu de paroles furent échangées, juste des regards qui signifiaient énormément. Celui de Gandalf lui reflétait tendresse et compréhension et celui du rôdeur était inquiet. Elle avait donné le change en souriant et en assurant que tout allait bien mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

Elle avait vu Gandalf partir et le peuple d'Edoras se préparer à l'exode. Elle ignorait si c'était ou non la bonne décision.

Ils s'arrêtèrent afin de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos. Gabrielle fut aidée à descendre de sa monture par Legolas qui voyait bien que quelque chose semblait perturbé sa jeune amie. Ils la virent s'éloigner et le prince de Mirkwood put entendre un soupir s'échapper des lèvres du rôdeur.

De son côté, Gabrielle s'était assise près de l'étendue d'eau. Otant sa cape révélant ainsi sa tenue verte sombre, elle s'approcha de l'eau et s'agenouilla. Quand elle baissa la tête, son regard rencontra celui de son reflet avant que une image claire et limpide ne se dessine à son côté : celle d'Haldir étendu, gisant sur un mur entouré d'autres corps. Brutalement elle se releva et recula ne s'apercevant pas ainsi de la présence d'Eowyn derrière elle. Elles rentrèrent en contact assez violemment et Gabrielle en fut déstabilisée au point de perdre l'équilibre et de chuter au sol. La princesse se précipita en vue de l'aider à se relever mais quand elle s'agenouilla elle vit le regard perdu et voilé de la jeune elfe.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle ? »

A ce moment précis cette dernière n'avait en tête que cette image du corps de celui qu'elle aimait étendu au sol. Levant ses iris émeraude sur Eowyn, Gabrielle ramena sur son visage ses deux mains et murmura :

« - Je ne suis pas digne d'être une elfe ! Regardez-moi ! Je suis incapable de défendre ceux que j'aime ! J'ai peur de tout ce qui m'est inconnu, je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ces fichues visions qui font de ma vie un cauchemar ! Regardez moi… Je suis lamentable… »

Eowyn resta un moment surprise par ses paroles. Que pouvait elle répondre elle qui avait déjà du mal à ce projeter dans le futur ? Que pouvait elle dire elle la princesse enfermée dans un rôle qui l'étouffait ? Elle qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : ce battre.

« - Vous n'êtes pas lamentable… Si cela était le cas vous ne seriez pas là à suivre un peuple qui est totalement différent du votre. Moi aussi j'ai peur de l'inconnu et toute personne digne de ce nom le redoute… »

Gabrielle retira ses mains de son visage et le releva sur la princesse. Elle lui découvrit alors un air triste.

« - Bien des fois je me suis demandée pourquoi je n'étais qu'une femme incapable de faire des grandes choses. Pourquoi je regardais impuissante mon oncle dépérir sous l'influence de Grima. Je voudrai moi aussi être une autre… »

Leur regard se rencontrèrent quelques instants et il leurs sembla qu'elle se comprirent du moins sur certaines choses.

« - Vous savez, je vous ai entendu cette nuit quand vous parliez avec mon oncle… »

Gabrielle ne répondit rien :

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il émane de vous quelque chose d'à la fois fort et fragile. Quelque chose vous est arrivée et c'est ça qui fait qu'aujourd'hui vous avez une vision si… Humaine sur certain point. Je ne vais pas prétendre vous connaître alors que je ne vous ai jamais parlé plus qu cela mais les paroles que vous avez prononcé envers mon oncle… »

La jeune elfe observa Eowyn, cette dernière se tordait les mains. Son visage portait les traces d'une inquiétude non encore passée, ces yeux trahissaient une envie d'autre chose mêlé à une douleur indéfinissable. D'un geste Gabrielle prit une des mains de la princesse dans une des siennes.

« - Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi… Il y a encore un peu moins d'un an je n'étais pas la personne que vous voyez aujourd'hui. »

Eowyn tourna son regard vers Gabrielle toutes deux était à présent les yeux dans les yeux.

« - J'ai du faire des choix, avancée… Et cela n'a pas été simple. Quand on ma demandé de partir des Havres-Gris, le lieu où je m'étais réfugiée, j'ai pas compris. On me demandait l'impossible, on me demandait de ne pas suivre le chemin de mon peuple… J'ai eu mal, je me retrouvais dans l'inconnu, avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas, avec des visions de cauchemars avec mes angoisses… »

Gabrielle rompit le contact visuel mais sa main resta dans celle de la princesse.

« - Sur le chemin que j'ai effectué, j'ai rencontré des personnes, appris certaines choses… On ma soutenue, aidée et surtout on ma montrée que la vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue. »

De nouveau leur regard se rencontrèrent et Gabrielle finit :

« - J'ai appris une chose : vivre en étant soi-même, même si c'est difficile. La route est difficile, j'ai du chemin encore à faire et vous aussi… »

« - Comment avez vous su quel était votre chemin ? Comment avez vous fait ? »

Gabrielle serra la main d'Eowyn :

« - Aujourd'hui encore je ne le sais pas… Je suis mon cœur, mes instincts me guident et surtout l'espoir que je pourrai un jour vivre enfin en paix avec moi-même… »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi. Elles ne virent pas que deux hommes les observaient.

« - Elles semblent bien s'entendre… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour ma nièce quand je vois aujourd'hui comment les choses tournent. »

Aragorn observa Théoden puis reporta son regard sur les deux jeunes femmes :

« - J'aurai souhaité qu'elle reste au dehors de toute cette histoire… Elle a déjà tant souffert, pourquoi la mêlée à une guerre qui n'est pas la sienne ? »

Le Roi du Rohan soupira et amorça un départ vers son campement :

« - Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. Même si elle ne sait pas encore où est exactement sa place, je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte de voir ce monde disparaître comme c'est le cas dans ces rêves. Si elle a un quelquonque pouvoir d'empêcher les choses elle le fera et cela vous ne pourrez l'empêcher car ce sera son choix… »

Aragorn regarda Théoden s'éloigner, le rôdeur soupira et reporta son regard sur les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient toujours ensemble.

Le campement se formait pour la nuit. Près d'un feu se tenait Gabrielle allongée la tête reposant sur son sac sa tresse retombant quand a elle sur son dos. Elle n'était pas couverte et n'avait pas participé au dîner. Ce fut Legolas qui s'approcha d'elle avec une assiette désirant qu'elle se substante un peu. Il la trouva les yeux clos, la respiration régulière, elle avait visiblement plongé dans le sommeil. Posant la nourriture, il se rapprocha, prit une couverture et l'en couvrit. Elle se réveilla à ce contact.

« - Legolas ? »

Ce dernier fut gêné de l'avoir réveillé :

« - Désolée d'avoir troublé votre repos. »

Se redressant, Gabrielle frissonna et reprit :

« - Ce n'est rien, je n'ai que trop dormie… »

Il lui tendit l'assiette qu'elle accepta mais elle ne toucha pas à la nourriture.

« - Vous devriez manger un peu cela vous fera du bien. »

Regardant le contenu de l'assiette, Gabrielle esquissa un léger sourire sans grande conviction. Elle prit un petit morceau de pain qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

« - Nous devrions arriver à Helm demain dans l'après midi, du moins c'est ce que dis le Roi Théoden. »

Levant les yeux sur sa jeune amie, il la vit le regard fixe l'air absent.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Aucune réponse, il la vit lâcher son assiette et porter les mains à ses tempes.

« - ARAGORN ! »

Il eut juste le temps de crier le prénom de son compagnon avant de rattraper la jeune elfe qui glissait au sol.

Le rôdeur qui était en compagnie de Théoden entendit l'appelle et tous deux se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où se tenait Legolas qui soutenait à présent Gabrielle dont le corps était parcouru de spasme à intervalle régulier. Le cri de Legolas fit aussi tressaillir Eowyn qui accouru avec à sa suite Gimli.

Un arbre en feu au milieu d'une cour, des gardes l'entourant, un homme sur un trône tenant dans ses mains un cor fendu en deux. La douleur et la tristesse…

Aragorn s'agenouilla près d'eux alors que Théoden ordonnait à sa nièce d'aller se procurer de l'eau.

Un cri, un corps qui tombe, la douleur, le sang, la pluie et cette voix :

_« - Je peux t'offrir la paix de ton âme… »_

Une de ces mains s'accrocha à un bras du rôdeur alors que ce dernier essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la maintenir pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Eowyn revint avec une bassine d'eau, elle y trempa un tissu qu'elle tendit à son oncle qui se mit au niveau du rôdeur :

« - Tenez… Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand chose… »

Aragorn prit le linge en remerciant d'un signe de la tête le roi qui se releva et se rapprocha de sa nièce qu'il prit par les épaules.

_Un œil de feu puis l'image nette d'une personne en armure :_

_« - Ils ne veulent que t'exploiter comme ils l'ont fait avec ton père… Rejoins moi et je te soulagerai de ton fardeau… »_

_Elle se tenait là, debout sur ce qui ressemblait à un pont. En dessous d'elle le feu et les flammes, en face d'elle cette armure qui l'invitait à le rejoindre._

_« - Il vivra si tu me rejoins ! Allons… Pourquoi te battre pour un monde qui ta déjà fait tant souffrir ? »_

_Son esprit lui renvoya les images de ce jour maudis. La sensation de nouveau fut là encrée en elle…_

_« - Les Hommes n'en valent pas la peine… »_

Sur les genoux de Legolas, sa main toujours crispée sur le bras d'Aragorn, Gabrielle avait le visage recouvert de sueur, son corps semblait combattre une chose dont les compagnons ne devinait pas l'étendue. Aragorn serra la main dans la sienne et se pencha pour éponger le front, il murmura alors :

_« - Gabrielle, tiens bon… Reviens avec nous… Gabrielle… »_

Sur ce pont Gabrielle regardait cette armure lui tendre la main. Elle le regarda soudainement attirée par elle. Elle fit un pas…

_« - Oui… Vient… »_

_Mais une lumière blanche l'aveugla soudain la faisant s'arrêter une voix se fit entendre derrière elle :_

_« - Gabrielle… combat-le. Non-Gabrielle ne va pas par-là… Ce n'est pas ton chemin. »_

_Elle se retourna mais ne distingua pas la silhouette à qui appartenait cette voix. De l'autre côté du pont l'armure l'appela de nouveau :_

_« - Ne l'écoute pas… C'est elle qui a manipulé ton père et qui la fait fuir… Rejoins moi et je ne te ferai plus souffrir… » _

_Elle fit un autre pas vers elle comme hypnotisée :_

_« - Oui vient… »_

_Mais une autre voix raisonna._

_« - Gabrielle… Pas ce chemin… Ne l'écoute pas… Reviens vers nous, reviens vers eux, reviens vers lui… »_

_De nouveau elle se retourna et cette fois elle put discerner au travers de ce voile de lueur blanche trois silhouettes : Elrond, Galdriel et Cirdan. Les trois gardiens des anneaux des elfes se tenaient devant elle. Fermant les yeux ses pas s'arrêtèrent elle se tourna et fit dos à l'armure. Une autre voix se fit entendre, celle de Cirdan :_

_« - Tu n'as pas traversé ces épreuves pour finir ici…Reviens à la lumière, accepte ces visions, avance avec elle comme tu avais commencé à le faire. Ceci n'est pas ton chemin ne le laisse pas te corrompre… Gabrielle… »_

Legolas se sentait impuissant tout comme Aragorn. Gimli était resté en retrait et fut rejoint par Eowyn qui s'était éloigné avec son oncle quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Toujours pareil ? »

Le nain hocha la tête positivement et soupira.

Ce fut au tour de Legolas de murmurer quelques paroles dans sa langue maternelle :

_« - Tenez bon… Revenez parmi nous… »_

_Sur le pont Gabrielle put voir trois pairs de bras s'ouvrir, elle tendit une main vers eux et à son doigt brilla alors la bague d'Haldir. Réalisant soudain, elle referma les yeux et le visage d'Haldir se dessina dans son esprit. Une voix retentit au fond d'elle :_

_« -… Pour te prouver à qu'elle point je t'aime… »_

_Rouvrant ces prunelles, une larme coula le long de sa joue elle s'avança alors vers les trois silhouettes qui lui tendait les bras alors que la voix derrière elle retentissait comme un ordre :_

_« - NON ! Si tu y vas, je ferai en sorte que ta vie sur cette terre soit un véritable cauchemar ! Ils t'on trompé ! Ils te manipuleront ! NON ! Reviens vers moi ! »_

_Mais rien n'arrêta la jeune elfe qui finit dans les bras de Cirdan qui était au milieu des trois elfes._

_Un sentiment de sécurité l'emplit alors qu'au fur et à mesure elle perdait la chaleur de ces bras :_

_« - Avance Gabrielle… Continue à avancé… »_

_L'image de ces trois gardiens disparus pour laisser place à une image sombre, une grotte, un courant d'air froid et cette phrase :_

_« - La voix est close… Elle fut fait par ceux qui sont mort… »_

_Une silhouette translucide, Aragorn brandissant une épée…Et le noir…_

Sans que rien ne pu le leur laisser croire, Aragorn et Legolas virent Gabrielle se redresser vivement, la main sur sa poitrine et l'autre tenant toujours celle du rôdeur. Il put la sentir trembler alors que Legolas se plaçait derrière elle pour la soutenir. Elle se laissa d'ailleurs aller contre lui alors qu'Aragorn plaçait sur elle une couverture qu'Eowyn venait d'apporter.

« - Gabrielle ? » Aragorn l'appelait pour qu'elle sorte de cet état de léthargie.

Elle tressaillit et regarda autour d'elle, elle croisa le regard inquiet du rôdeur, celui d'Eowyn et même celui de Gimli.

« - Je l'ai vu… Je crois que je commence à comprendre… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de Legolas qui referma ses bras sur elle, Aragorn sentit à pression sur son bras faiblir et tous constatèrent que sa respiration redevint régulière. Ce fut la princesse qui réagit en premier en disant :

« - Vous devriez aller vous reposer… Je vais m'occuper d'elle… »

Aragorn allait protester mais elle l'en empêcha :

« - Non Monseigneur ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille que vous la veillez jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je vous promets de vous prévenir en cas de problème mais aller prendre un peu de repos… Tous les trois. Je m'occupe d'elle. »

Elle s'agenouilla face à Legolas et dans un mouvement doux mais ferme pris le corps de Gabrielle contre le siens et se positionna de telle sorte que la tête de Gabrielle se retrouva sur ses genoux. Legolas prit la couverture qu'il repositionna sur son amie et se leva, Aragorn resta à regarder les deux jeunes femmes puis se releva et fit doucement :

« - Merci à vous Demoiselle… »

A cette phrase la rohirrim frissonna et leva ses yeux bleus sur le rôdeur qui s'inclina et la laissa. A ce moment Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux et bougea un peu ce qui tira la princesse de ses pensées ;

« - Restez calme vous devez vous reposer… »

Gabrielle rencontra le regard d'Eowyn et murmura :

« - Vous n'étiez pas obligée… »

Pour toute réponse la princesse passa une de ces mains dans les cheveux de l'elfe. Gabrielle referma les yeux alors qu'Eowyn l'observait toujours. Elle l'appréciait et n'avait qu'une envie : apprendre à mieux la connaître. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, elle qui était d'ordinaire si froide et si distante. Seraient ce les paroles prononcer à son oncle ? La force mais aussi la fragilité qu'elle dégageait ? Cette féminité qui rayonnait d'elle-même quand elle était vêtue en homme ? Où la sagesse qu'on pouvait lire comme si elle avait vécu d'innombrable chose malgré sa jeunesse apparente ? Une chose qu'Eowyn savait c'est qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'aider tant que ses pas la portait sur son chemin.

Un peu plus loin Legolas et Aragorn ainsi que Gimli observait la scène. Le rôdeur s'assit près du feu alors que l'elfe demanda :

« - Pourquoi ai je l'impression que c'est toujours plus violent ? »

« - Parce que ça l'est mon ami et que contre ça on ne peut hélas rien faire… »

Gimli qui se trouvait en face d'eux eut pour réponse :

« - Elle est forte… Cette petite a beaucoup en elle, cela se lit dans ses yeux. Reposons nous c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire… »

Tous trois restèrent silencieux, la lueur des flammes dansait sur leurs visages.

Une couverture se posa sur les épaules d'Eowyn, cette dernière leva la tête et croisa le regard de son oncle.

« - Comment va t-elle ? »

« - Elle dort… »

Le roi s'agenouilla près des deux jeunes femmes.

« - Et tu devrais en faire autant… »

« - J'ai promis de la veiller… »

« - Eowyn il y a suffisamment de gens autour de nous qui veille et qui acourreront au moindre problème. Je souhaite que tu prennes toi aussi ton repos… »

Il se rapprocha, souleva précautieusement le corps endormis de Gabrielle qu'il étendit avec douceur et qu'il couvrit d'une autre couverture. Puis il se tourna vers sa nièce qu'il vit s'étendre s'approchant d'elle il la couvrit à son tour et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'éloigner.

La nuit passa sans encombre et l'aurore pointa ses rayons. Gabrielle ouvrit un œil puis deux et se redressa, elle avait des courbatures et un mal de crâne vrillait ses tempes. Une main posée sur son épaule la fit tressaillir.

« - Bien reposée ? » Questionna la voix d'Aragorn qui s'assit à ses côtés.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit, visiblement Gabrielle n'était pas des mieux réveillés.

« - Nous partons d'ici peu… Tout va bien ? »

Aragorn tourna ses yeux vers elle et fut étonné de la sentir posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Je me demande si je suis vraiment une vrai elfe… »

Cette remarque fit sourire le rôdeur qui passa un bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« - Et pourquoi cette question ? »

« - Parce que je passe mon temps à dormir et je sursaute au moindre bruit ! »

« - Tu es encore jeune Gabrielle, ceci peut expliquer cela…Et si cela peut te rassurer, ceci confirme bien que tu es une elfe ! » Il désigna le bout de ses oreilles avec un sourire.

C'est une mou dubitative qui lui répondit :

« - Si vous le dites… »

Legolas arriva à son tour près d'eux.

« - Les chevaux sont prêts, nous allons partir. »

Gabrielle soupira et se leva avec l'aide de Legolas, Aragorn prit les couvertures et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers leurs chevaux. Arrivée à destination, elle croisa le regard d'Eowyn à qui elle offrit un sourire. Cette dernière s'inclina et Gabrielle se hissa sur sa monture.

Le départ fut donné, le peuple de Théoden reprit sa marche, si tout se passait bien au crépuscule ils seraient à Helm. La matinée se déroula sans heurt, Gabrielle tenait à présent sur sa monture un petit garçon qui tenait les rênes à son plus grand plaisir. Cette dernière parlait avec Eowyn et tous deux semblait sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle laissa un moment la princesse pour faire galoper sa monture. Elle rejoignit Legolas sur une des hauteurs ce dernier guettait l'horizon, il semblait tendu et à l'affût.

« - Vous voici bien soucieux… »

Mais elle ne put continuer que son regard lui indiqua un point à l'horizon. Legolas décrocha une flèche qu'il tira en criant :

« - DES WARGS ! »

Aussitôt Gabrielle fit demi-tour et descendit à la rencontre d'Aragron qui c'était rapproché. Elle avait prit les rênes et de sa main libre tenait le jeune garçon qui était paniqué. Le rôdeur l'interrogea du regard :

« - Des Wargs ! »

Immédiatement Aragorn se retourna et prit les rênes de sa monture que lui tendait Eowyn. Les hommes se mettaient en position alors que les bêtes faisaient déjà leur approches et que le peuple commençait à paniqué. Que devait elle faire ? Se battre ? Un ordre de Théoden la tira de ses pensées :

« - Conduit le peuple au Gouffre de Helm ! »

Mais farouche la princesse répondit :

« - Je sais aussi me battre ! »

« - Non ! »

Le regard d'Eowyn se fit dur.

« - Fais le pour moi… »

A ces mots la princesse plia, elle jeta un regard à son oncle puis à Aragorn. Gabrielle cria alors :

« - EOWYN ! Vite ! »

La princesse réagit alors que Gabrielle prenait la route prit par les réfugiés :

« - Venez ! Par ici ! Aller ! »

Gabrielle prit sur son cheval un autre enfant et pressa à son tour les réfugiés :

« - Aller peuple de Théoden ! Du courage ! »

Elles laissèrent alors le champs de bataille et prirent la direction de Helm à pas rapide. Quelques heures plus tard, les murs de Fort Le Cor étaient enfin visibles, Gabrielle qui était descendu de sa monture la tenait par les rênes. Elle avait laisser sa place à une femme âgée qui tenait les deux enfants déjà dessus. Elle avait prit sur ces épaules le fardeau d'une autre et dans son bras libre une petite fille de cinq ans se raccrochait.

« - Le Gouffre de Helm ! »

La rumeur se répandit parmi les réfugiés et le pas s'accéléra. Ils passèrent ainsi les portes avec un certain soulagement. Là Gabrielle aida du mieux qu'elle put ne pensant pas à ses compagnons, ainsi elle réunit une mère qui avait perdu ces enfants, mis à l'abris une vieille femme malade et aidée Eowyn dans sa tâche. Occupée à l'écurie elle n'entendit pas le retour des hommes et ce n'est que quand Legolas vint à sa rencontre qu'elle réalisa.

« - Par Eru vous revoici ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras soulagés mais le sentit tendu. Se détachant elle le toisa :

« - Legolas ? Que ce passe t-il ? »

Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut Gimli près d'Eowyn dont le visage était défait, Théoden un peu plus loin plus sombre que jamais et si peu d'homme qui revenait…

« - Legolas… Où est Aragorn ? »

L'elfe blond baissa la tête alors que Gabrielle comprit :

« - Non c'est impossible… »

« - Il est tombé… »

Et pour toute autre parole il lui montra l'Undomiel. Gabrielle l'effleura, une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle se retourna pour s'isoler sous le regard peiné du prince elfe. Elle trouva un petit coin où elle s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Elle l'aurait vu… Mais l'Undomiel dont il ne se séparait jamais, le regard de Legolas… Non pas lui… Elle eut une pensée pour Arwen… Une larme coula sur sa joue…

Le reste de la journée passa, Gabrielle évita Legolas et Gimli. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas vu la chute du rôdeur ? Quelque chose la gênait, elle ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose n'allait pas… Cela ne collait pas… Elle se trouvait près d'une veille femme à qui elle donnait une couverture quand un mouvement de foule suivit de :

« - Il est vivant ! »

La tira de son activité. Suivant les exclamations, elle vit alors Gimli étreindre le rôdeur qui était dans un état lamentable suivit par Legolas qui lui remit l'Undomiel. D'où elle était elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre et de toute façon elle ne le put pas car une vision vint la prendre la déstabilisant. Elle dut le fait de ne pas s'écrouler à un des hommes de Théoden qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ce dernier la prit dans ces bras en appelant du secours.

Une véritable armée, des centaines d'orques marchant en rang serré porteur de la main blanche. Ils avaient l'air carnassier…

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle parvint à stopper d'elle-même à force de volonté cette vision. Elle s'étonna elle-même quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait un des cavaliers de Théoden.

« - Tout va bien Demoiselle ? »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle essayait avec son aide de se redresser.

« - Il faut que j'aille voir le Roi… »

« - Mais Demoiselle… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà elle partait chancelante en direction de la salle du trône. Là elle y trouva Aragorn et entendit :

« - Ils ne viennent que dans un seul but : détruire la race des Hommes ! »

A ces mots Gabrielle pénétra dans la salle s'attirant les regard d'Aragorn et de Théoden. Elle ajouta alors :

« - Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit… »

Le rôdeur s'approcha d'elle, elle le dévisagea alors que Théoden leur faisait dos.

« - Vous êtes blessé ! »

Mais il secoua la tête et répondit :

« - Cela n'est rien… Il y a plus urgent… »

La voix de Théoden résonna alors comme un écho :

« - Faites quérir tous les hommes en âge de se battre… »

Gabrielle jeta un regard au rôdeur qui lui fit un signe vers la sortie. Elle le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent dans un des couloirs.

« - Aragorn il faut vous faire soigner… »

Mais il fit de nouveau un signe négatif de la tête.

« - Le temps est contre nous ! »

Et il la prit par le bras afin de l'amener à l'extérieur. Là ils virent les soldats de Théoden mener les hommes valides du plus vieux au plus jeune, un mouvement de panique, on ordonnait aux femmes et aux enfants de partir dans les cavernes. Séparée du rôdeur Gabrielle fut entraînée un peu plus loin, elle vit une altercation entre Eowyn et Aragorn et put voir au final la rhoirim partir vers les cavernes. Soudain, un homme la pris par le bras et la poussa rudement :

« - Les femmes et les enfants aux cavernes ! »

Elle se dégagea brutalement et le fusilla du regard alors qu'Aragorn se redirigeait vers elle :

« - Dites donc espèce de rustre et la politesse on vous l'a apprise ? »

Le rôdeur allait pour l'aider mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« - Les ordres sont les ordres ! Les femmes n'ont pas leur place sur un champs de bataille ! »

Et de nouveau il la prit par le bras sans ménagement et elle s'en dégagea furieuse !

« - Non mais je vous interdis de me toucher ! Et puis… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle :

« - Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas de femme ici… »

L'homme la dévisagea avec un mauvais rictus :

« - Mais moi j'en vois une ! Ici devant moi ! »

De nouveau Gabrielle secoua la tête et répondit d'un air supérieur :

« - Veuillez m'excuser mais je crois qu'il y a lapsus… Je ne suis pas une femme moi ! »

« - Ah oui ? »

Il désigna ses formes :

« - Et vous êtes quoi alors ? »

Elle tendit un doigt vers lui et répondit le regard mauvais :

« - UNE ELFE Monsieur ! Je suis UNE ELFE ! »

L'homme recula d'un pas surpris par ton de colère, alors que Legolas se trouvait à présent en compagnie de Gimli près d'Aragorn, tous les trois malgré les circonstances souriaient de cette scène alors que Gabrielle continuait :

« - Et si dans votre grand discernement vous êtes pas capable de faire la différence entre une femme et une elfe, c'est que vous êtes encore plus bête que ce que je pensais ! Vous n'êtes aucunement en droit de me dictée mes faits et gestes ! Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas ! »

Les trois compagnons virent l'homme partir en jetant des regards vers Gabrielle alors que cette dernière allait à leur rencontre.

« - Non mais c'est vrai quoi manqué autant de discernement est tout simplement… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant les mines amusées de ces amis.

« - Bon d'accord je me tais… Je vais aller à la recherche d'un équipement, de mon épée et de mon carquois… »

Ce fut Aragorn qui l'arrêta cette fois.

« - Gabrielle… Je me dois ici d'intervenir… »

Devinant les paroles que le rôdeur allait prononcé elle anticipa en ce mettant face à lui :

« - Mon cher Aragorn, je vous arrête de suite… Je combattrai quoi que vous me disiez… Je regrette mais si je ne peux pas défendre mes idéaux et mes choix pourquoi serai je venu jusqu'ici ? Si mes dons ne me permettent pas d'aider à bon escient ceux que j'aime alors pourquoi serai je ici ? Je refuse de voir d'autres personnes mourir, je refuse de voir mes visions se produire, je ferai tout pour que cela ne se produise plus ! Vous savez Aragorn, cette nuit j'ai été confronté à un choix… L'Ombre où la Lumière… Et si j'ai choisi la Lumière c'est pour me battre pour enfin pouvoir vivre en paix avec moi-même… Pour enfin pouvoir vivre sans peur avec celui que j'ai choisi… »

Aragorn resta interdis, elle posa sa main sur le bras du rôdeur.

« - Je me battrai Aragorn… Pour moi, pour lui, pour eux, pour vous… »

Elle lança un dernier regard vers Legolas et s'éloigna. L'héritier d'Isildur resta immobile les paroles de la jeune elfe résonnant dans son esprit. Quand il reprit la parole se fut pour voir les traits inquiets de Legolas.

« - Mes amis… En plus de nous même ce soir il faudra faire attention a elle… »

Et il les laissa pour se rendre près de Théoden.

La nuit tomba, Gabrielle se trouvait à présent dans l'armurerie où elle avait dégotté une cotte de maille à sa taille. Elle l'enfila et alors qu'elle finissait de laser son corsage, Aragorn entra à son tour pour se vêtir. Il avait le regard grave, les traits tirés. Elle le vit à son tour revêtir une cotte de maille et elle vit Legolas entrer à son tour. Ce dernier ne fut pas vu par le rôdeur et pris son épée. En se retournant, Aragorn voulu s'en saisir mais ne la trouva pas. Relevant les yeux, il aperçut le Prince Elfe qui la lui tendit.

« - Nous vous avons suivit jusqu'à présent… Pardonnez moi j'ai eu tord de désespérer… »

Prenant son arme Aragorn répondit :

« - Il n'y a rien a pardonner… »

Gabrielle eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle glissait son épée dans son fourreau à sa taille. Elle arriva quand même à tressaillir quand elle entendit Gimli dire :

« - Si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps j'aurai fais ajuster cette cotte de maille ! »

Un regard amuser d'Aragorn et un sourire de Legolas lui répondirent :

« - Elle est un peu trop serrée à la taille ! »

Alors que le nain laissait tomber la dite cotte qui lui faisait une traîne à présent. Gabrielle à son tour eut un rire nerveux mais soudain le son d'un cor les fit s'arrêter.

« - Ce n'est pas celui d'un orque ! »

Aragorn se précipita vers la sortie suivit par le prince elfe et Gimli. Gabrielle elle resta là, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle allait se battre alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Cela lui donna des frissons et elle ferma les yeux.

« - Je vous en pris : protégez-les… »

Quand elle rouvrit ses prunelles, elle réalisa alors que l'une de ces visions avait été fausse. En effet comment Haldir pourrait il mourir ici alors qu'il n'était pas là ? Cette pensée la fit sourire… Visiblement ces visions avaient leurs propres failles. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et à son tour elle sortit de l'armurerie. Elle se mit à la recherche de ces compagnons et pour mieux les apercevoir elle grimpa sur un des murs et regarda en bas. La vision qui s'offrit à elle manqua de la faire défaillir.

« - Non… C'est impossible ! » Murmura t-elle.

En contre bas se tenait des elfes et pas n'importe lesquels : une garnisons complète de guerrier de la Lorien. Elle reconnut sans mal Ealron et vit Haldir dans les bras d'Aragorn. Théoden semblait surpris mais ravis de cette aide inopiné.

Gabrielle ressentit en elle une immense joie teintée d'une grande vague d'inquiétude : joie de revoir celui qu'elle aimait, inquiétude face à sa vision qui lui revint nettement quand elle referma les yeux. Elle recula du rebord du mur au moment où Haldir levait les yeux sur elle. La main sur le cœur elle se laissa glisser le long de ce dernier les yeux clos et les points serrés. Quelques minutes passèrent et elle sentit soudain une présence familière en face d'elle. Malgré elle un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres alors que la silhouette s'agenouillait en lui prenant une de ces mains qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva en face d'elle serrant sa main celui qui était son gardien. Ils se jaugèrent du regard avant qu'il ne l'aide à se relever. Une fois debout il ouvrit ses bras et elle vint s'y blottir. Aucune parole ne fut échanger, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Juste cette chaleur humaine, cette tendresse et ce baiser échanger alors qu'Ealron rejoignait son capitaine. Ce dernier eut un faible sourire en contemplant ce tableau et s'éloigna un peu. Le couple se sépara à bout de souffle, Haldir caressa le visage de Gabrielle qui savoura. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence :

« - Que fais tu ici ? »

« - Je suis venu tenir deux promesses : la première c'est une vieille alliance entre les Hommes et les Elfes. »

Il déposa un autre baiser sur ces lèvres alors que cette fois se fut Aragorn qui monta à son tour.

« - Et la seconde ? » Interrogea Gabrielle.

Il la reprit contre lui et répondit :

« - Te montrer que je t'aime… »

Le rôdeur rejoignit le Commandant qui observait l'horizon noir. Les silhouettes des orques étaient de plus en plus visible. Haldir tourna la tête et les aperçues à son tour. Il embrassa une dernière fois Gabrielle avant qu'ils rejoignent ensemble les autres qui attendaient. Ils se placèrent côte à côte, le son des cors orques se faisait entendre. Gimli fit à Aragorn :

« - Mon ami quelle que soit votre chance, qu'elle passe la nuit. »

Un éclair zébra le ciel révélant l'étendue des troupes ennemies. En voyant ceci Legolas répliqua :

« - Vos amis sont avec vous, Aragorn. »

Ce à quoi Gimli répondit :

« - Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit… »

A côté d'Haldir, Gabrielle avait paré son arc. Elle jeta un regard vers ce dernier qui en fit de même. Et c'est les yeux plantés dans les siens qu'elle lui dit :

« - Si tu me fais l'affront de trépasser sans avoir tenu ta promesse, je te hanterai jusqu'au tréfonds des Cavernes de Mandros ! »

Ces mots furent entendu par Ealron et Aragorn en plus d'Haldir qui répliqua :

« - Si tu oses disparaître par quelques manières que ce soit j'en ferai de même ! »

Il prit une de ces mains et la serra en rajoutant :

« - Ne laisse pas la peur t'envahir, garde toujours à l'esprit que eux n'auront aucune pitié. »

Il put sentir sa main tremblée dans la sienne, il la porta à ses lèvres alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Les hommes étaient fébriles, on pouvait entendre les bruits des orques. Aragorn cria d'attendre. Gabrielle lâcha la main d'Haldir et après un dernier regard tous deux se mirent en place leurs arcs prêts à tirer. Legolas indiqua la faille des armures alors que Gimli trépignait de ne rien voir. Une flèche partit, Aragorn hurla d'attendre, et soudain la masse d'ennemi en face d'eux se mit à courir.

« - TIREZ ! » Hurla Aragorn.

Gabrielle décocha sa première flèche puis une autre, à ces côtés Haldir en faisait autant. La pluie redoubla, la bataille du Gouffre de Helm débutait…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	29. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous!**

Et oui ce matin, je vous fait une surprise en postant ce chapitre... Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai pas répondue aux reviews... Alors là, j'avoue que je suis asser fière de moi car ceci constitue mon premier lemon... J'espère que cela ira, je pense pas être tombé dans le vulgaire où à l'inverse faire concurence avec Barbara Cartland...XD

Je conçois que le titre du chapitre n'est pas forcément extra, je le confirme même mais hélas, j'ai pas trouvé autre chose! siffle

Alors merci aux personnes qui ont reviewés, **Lalolie**, merci de tes réctifications, pour Mandos et pour la phrase de Gimli, je devais déjà plus avoir les yeux en fasse des trous!mdr

**Lya**, voici le début et la fin de ce que je t'avais fait lire, alors verdict? Heureuse? le coup de la chantilly interviendra. où je sais pas mais il interviendra!ptdr.

**Ptitoon**, je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours autant, je met du coeur à écrire donc j'espère que ça continura.

Et enfin ma **Léhonnora,** ta review ma fait plaisir, je sais qu'en ce moment c'est pas facile pour toi mais toute ma tendresse t'accompagne ainsi que mon amitié. Je t'embrasse ma belle.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, tendresse et amitié

Isa (qui aimerait beaucoup être à la place de Gabrielle certaines fois je sors!XD)

**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Après la pluie le beau temps.**

La pluie tombait à présent dru, Gabrielle avait été séparée d'Haldir et se battait à présent de son côté. Elle frappait, cognait, assomait, ses flêches volaient et son épée cinglait. A plusieurs reprises elle évita des coups et vint le moment où elle tua son premier orque. Sa lame transpersa le corps de cette créature, elle en resta figée. La pluie avait rendu ses cheveux collant et l'horreur se lisait à présent sur son visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle, des hommes qui se battaient, d'autres qui tombaient, parmi eux des elfes. Elle eut un frisson de dégout mais du se reprendre car un de ces ennemis fonçait sur elle, d'un geste elle esquiva un coup et porta de nouveau son arme contre lui. Ce qu'elle fit par la suite lui parut irréel, elle faisait ces gestes comme un automate et elle ne réagit que lorsque le mur sauta pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle fut poussée par un homme pour éviter de sauter avec. Elle se retrouva projetter sur le côté et une pierre vint s'écrasser sur sa tête la faisant perdre l'équilibre et s'éffondrer. Personne ne le vit hormis le garde rapproché de Théoden, Hama. Ce dernier à force d'esquive et de coups d'épées la rejoint et la protegea du mieux qu'il put d'autres jets de pierres. Gabrielle fut sonnée et sentit juste qu'on la protégeait. Elle bougea et se saisit du bras d'Hama qui tourna alors son regard vers elle :

« - Tout va bien ? » Hurla t-il dans la cacophonie de la bataille.

Elle porta une de ces mains à sa tempe et hocha la tête. Il l'aida à se relever et à ce moment là, le cri d'Aragorn retentit comme un poignard dans son cœur.

« - AU BASTION ! HALDIR AU BASTION ! »

Se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Hama Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle, tout était comme dans sa vision, la pluie, les orques et ce cri d'Aragorn.

« - Non… »

Hama lui prit le bras :

« - Venez, il faut nous replier ! »

Mais Gabrielle se dégagea :

« - Haldir… HALDIR ! »

Elle hurlait à présent et elle planta là Hama qui continuait de l'appeler.

_Non… Cela ne doit pas se produire… Non…_

Elle joua de son épée, tuant au passage d'autres orques, plus rien ne comptait à présent sauf le fait qu'elle devait à tout pris le sauver.

« - HALDIR ! »

Grimpant les marches elle se retrouva sur le mur, elle ne vit pas d'en bas Aragorn apercevoir trois orques se dirigeant sur elle et sur Haldir qui était non loin.

« - GABRIELLE ! HALDIR ! AU BASTION ! »

Mais le bruit de la bataille couvrit ses paroles, Gabrielle arriva en haut tuant de nouveau, là elle vit Haldir au prise avec deux orques.

« - Haldir derrière toi ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle déccocha une flèche qui vint se planter entre les deux yeux de l'orque qui s'effondra. Le capitaine s'occupa de l'autre et quand il releva les yeux ce fut pour voir près de lui une Gabrielle échevelée, les vêtements sâle et ses yeux verts éteints de toute lueur. Ils étaient à présent face à face, ainsi elle put voir l'orque qui fonçait droit sur Haldir et lui put voir celui qui fonçait droit sur Gabrielle. C'est d'une même voix qu'ils firent :

« - Derrière toi ! »

D'un geste il la prit contre lui alors que les orques se rapprochaient, ils purent entendre le cri d'Aragorn alors qu'il se laissait brutalement tombés au sol la tenant toujours contre lui. Ce geste eut pour effet que les deux orques n'eurent pas le temps de s'arrêter dans leur course et qu'ils s'empallèrent mutuellement. Leurs corps retomba sur les deux elfes, contre lui Haldir put sentir Gabrielle trembler, il la serra un peu plus contre elle et put entendre :

« - Cette fois elle ne s'est pas réalisée… Elle s'est pas réalisée… Pas réalisée… »

Aragorn atteignit le mur, il se précipita vers eux, poussa violement les corps des deux orques et s'agenouilla aux côtés de ces deux amis.

« - _Mellon…Tout va bien ? »_

Haldir releva la tête alors que Gabrielle resta contre lui répétant toujours ces mots :

« - Pas réalisée… Je l'ai fait… »

Le Capitaine hocha la tête, il dégagea doucement Gabrielle de contre lui et prit son visage dans ses mains. Cette dernière avait à présent les yeux clos et sa tête se balançait, les tremblements eux étaient toujours présent.

_« - Gabrielle ! Gabrielle, c'est finis, je suis là… C'est bon… »_

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et croisa le regard gris d'Haldir, un frisson la parcouru alors qu'elle lâchait au sol son épée. Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule d'Haldir :

« - Il faut nous rendre au bastion ! »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Avec l'aide d'Aragorn, il releva Gabrielle et chacun d'entre eux lui prit un bras et ils la menèrent à l'intérieur, à l'abris.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Haldir mena Gabrielle s'asseoir. D'un geste il prit un tissu et le passa sur le visage de la jeune femme encore tremblante.

« - Voilà, tu es en sécurité à présent… Je dois y retourner, fais attention à toi, reste là. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres et repartis en direction de la porte. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, Gabrielle ferma les yeux et laissa couler une larme. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appitoyer d'avantage, elle se releva et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son épée, regardant perdu autour d'elle, elle ne la vit pas.

« - Et mince ! »

Une voix derrière elle la fit trésaillir :

« - Il n'est pas beau d'entendre une jeune elfe tel que vous jurer… »

Se retournant vivement elle se retrouva en face d'Ealron qui lui tendit une lame.

« - Mon épée ! »

Elle la prit et grattifia le commandant d'un sourire.

« - Merci, je pensai l'avoir égarée. »

Il se plaça à ses côtés et déclara :

« - Ne jamais se départir de son arme, je l'ai trouvé là haut. Mais maintenant je ne vous lâche plus. Restez près de moi ainsi en cas de problème nous serons ensemble. »

La prenant par le bras il l'entraina un peu plus loin. Les combats faisaient toujours rage mais hélas en défaveur des hommes. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent coincés dans une pièce. Théoden se laissa aller à se lamenter et Aragorn l'invita alors à une dernière chevauché.

L'aube du cinquième jours se dessinait, les chevaux étaient prêt, Gabrielle était monté sur le sien et près d'elle se tenait Ealron. Elle aperçut de loin Haldir et Legolas, Aragorn près de Théoden, la porte s'ouvrit et le roi hurla :

« - POUR EORLINGAS ! »

Les montures se mirent en courses et elles parvinrent à traversés la horde d'orques. Gabrielle tranchait, mais fut soudain déstabilisée, elle tomba au sol, Ealron ne put la retenir et elle se retrouva donc à combattre au sol, ses mouvements furent soudain suspendus alors qu'à l'horizon une lumière blanche se fit.

« - Gandalf ! » Murmura t-elle.

Derrière lui une armée se dessina, elle les vit prendre le chemin vers eux mais du rapidement se reprendre. Derrière elle un orque voulait en découdre. Elle repartit donc dans la bataille sans pensée à autres choses. Elle eut soudain l'impression que la masse d'ennemis devenait moins grandes comme si ils fuyaient. Se retournant de nouveau en esquivant un coup, elle vit une forêt qui ne se trouvait pas là quelques minutes auparavant. Soudain quelque chose s'abattit sur son crâne et elle s'effondra sans connaissance au sol. Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était à même le sol, le visage couvert de terre. Se redressant, elle porta la main derrière sa tête où elle constata que du sang coulait. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, la terre semblait tourner sous ses pieds et avant qu'elle ne s'éffondre de nouveau, une main s'abattit sur ses épaules et une force la souleva la plaçant sur un cheval. Elle se retrouva sur la monture d'un parfait inconnu qui la serrait à présent contre lui et qui prenait la direction d'un groupement de personnes. Elle remarqua que le champs de bataille était quasiment vide et que le reste des orques fuyaient vers la forêt. L'homme stoppa sa monture et elle put entendre :

« - Laissez les ! Ne vous approchez pas des arbres ! »

Redressant un peu la tête elle rencontra le regard sombre d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait en rien. Elle paniqua soudain et tenta de se redresser mais le bras de l'homme la maintint contre lui.

« - N'ayez crainte, je suis les ordres de Gandalf, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Tout va bien ? »

Ne sachant plus très bien où elle en était la seule réponse que Gabrielle fut capable de donner fit sourire le cavalier :

« - J'ai encore perdue mon épée je crois… Et je me nomme Gabrielle. »

« - Nous la retrouverons. Rester bien près de moi, je me nomme pour ma part Eomer. »

Ils rejoingnirent le groupes et Legolas eut un sourire de soulagement en voyant Gabrielle dans les bras d'Eomer.

« - J'en connais un qui va être plus que rassuré. »

Gandalf arriva à son tour en compagnie de Théoden et d'Aragorn.

« - Je crois que nous pouvons aller prendre un peu de repos… » Lança le magicien.

Il aperçut Gabrielle sur le cheval d'Eomer, cette dernière avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Les cavaliers prirent la direction de Fort Le Cor. Non loin d'eux, Ealron retrouva Haldir qui soutenait un de ces hommes.

« - Je crois que nous pouvons les suivre. »

Quelque chose au sol attira le regard du commandant, il se baissa et ramassa la lame.

« - Cela fera la deuxième fois que je la lui ramenerai ! »

Haldir eut un regard amusé, puis observa le champ de bataille autour de lui.

« - Où est elle d'ailleurs ? » Une pointe d'inquiétude se lu soudain sur le visage du Capitaine.

Ealron comprit et posa une main sur l'épaule de celui qui était aussi son ami.

« - Je l'ai perdu de vu dans le feu de l'action mais je suis sur qu'elle va bien, rejoignons les ainsi tu seras fixé. »

Remontant sur leur monture, les deux elfes prirent la suite des cavaliers, Haldir maintenant contre lui un de ses archers. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur où le désordre reignait. Quelques femmes étaient là cherchant leurs hommes parmi les rescapés. Ealron descendit de son cheval qu'il confia à l'un des gardes puis aida Haldir. Ils confièrent le blessé à une personne compétente avant de se diriger vers les cavaliers. Aragorn se tenait près du cheval d'Eomer et aidait ce dernier à descendre une silhouette qu'il reconnut aisément.

« - Gabrielle ! »

Le rôdeur se retourna et Eomer en fit de même. Ladite Gabrielle se redressa un peu, le Capitaine se fraya un chemin et arriva à ses côtés. Aragorn la maintenait d'un bras et Eomer descendit de sa monture. Il s'inclina en voyant l'elfe.

« - Tu es blessé Gabrielle ? »

Haldir la prit par la taille et écarta de devant son visage ces mêches de cheveux poisseux.

« - Une belle bosse qui ma un peu sonnée… »

Elle se laissa aller contre le torse du capitaine et Eomer eut un sourire.

« - Une belle bosse qui saigne un peu, soignez là avant toute chose… »

Il s'inclina et se dirigea vers son oncle. Aragorn observa la blessure et fit :

« - Une petite entaille je la soignerai plus tard. Je vous laisse. »

Dans les bras d'Haldir Gabrielle soupira :

« - J'ai encore perdue mon épée… »

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

« - Ne vous ai je pas déjà dis de prendre garde à votre lame ? »

Tournant la tête elle croisa le regard d'Ealron qui tenait dans ses mains son épée. Un autre soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune elfe. Elle tendit la main pour la prendre alors que le commandant lui glissa :

« - Vous vous êtes bien défendue Gabrielle, votre père aurait été très fier de vous. A présent vous pouvez aller prendre un peu de repos, mais je m'excuse, je vais devoir garder Haldir près de moi, nous devons évaluer nos pertes et nos blessés. »

Elle hocha la tête et leva son regard sur Haldir.

« - Tu es bien silencieux… »

Il lui offrit un doux sourire et lui prit le visage dans ses mains, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

« - Moi aussi je suis fier de toi. »

Elle se déttacha de lui et regarda autour d'elle. Portant la main à sa tête, elle fit une grimmace alors qu'Ewoyn se dirigeait vers elle.

« - Gabrielle ! »

Gardant une des mains d'Haldir dans la sienne, cette dernière se retourna et fit face à une princesse échevelée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras lâchant au passage la main d'Haldir.

« - J'ai été inquiète… »

Gabrielle referma ses bras sur la rohirrim Haldir vit qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains après une dernière pression sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe il s'éloigna et rejoignit Ealron. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et rejoignirent les autres. Eowyn l'abandonna et rejoignit son frère. Gabrielle s'appuya à un pilier et quand la princesse l'interpella, elle vit sur le visage de Gabrielle de la fatigue, du dégoût et de l'angoisse. Elle la vit regarder ses mains couverte de sang noir puis sa lame elle aussi couverte de sang. Glissant un mot à son frère qui lui aussi regarda en direction de Gabrielle, il hocha la tête et laissa sa sœur pour rejoindre Aragorn et Gandalf qui avait aussi vu la réaction de la jeune elfe. Il vit Eowyn se glisser à ses côtés, la prendre par le bras et la mener dans une autre pièce. Lorsqu'Aragorn se retourna pour interpeller Gabrielle il ne la vit pas. Eomer se risqua :

« - Elle est partit avec ma sœur, je pense qu'elle avait besoin de se décrasser un peu, comme nous d'ailleurs. »

Ils se séparèrent afin d'aller se râffraichir. De son côté, Gabrielle avait été entrainé par Eowyn qui l'avait confié aux soins d'une suivante. Cette dernière la débarassa de ses vêtements et l'enveloppa dans un peignoir. Gabrielle s'assit sur un fauteuil en attendant que l'eau de la baignoire soit remplie quand la servante annonça que la salle de bains était prête, elle se leva et s'y enferma. Là elle se laissa aller dans l'eau et permis à ses larmes de couler librement. Les images de la batailles s'imprimèrent dans son esprit, le souvenir d'avoir tué, d'avoir blessé… Elle se laissa couler dans l'eau se sentant horriblement sâle.

Une heure plus tard elle réapparu dans la chambre. Elle vit qu'une robe avait été déposé sur le lit. Elle s'en vêtit, elle était de couleur sombre et les manches tombaient droite sur ces poignets. Coiffant sa chevelure qu'elle tressa, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et resta là à contempler ses mains. On frappa à sa porte et elle s'ouvrit.

« - Gabrielle ? On nous attend à la salle du trône, voulez vous y aller ? »

La voix d'Eowyn résonna, elle attendit une réponse et quand elle vit Gabrielle se lever, elle esquissa un sourire. Cependant elle remarqua qu'elle ne pronnonçait pas un mot n'osant pas l'importuné, la princesse la mena à la salle.

Là se tenait déjà Legolas et Gimli, ils s'inclinèrent à leur entrée alors que Gabrielle alla s'asseoir dans un coin, ramenant à son menton ses genoux. Legolas l'observa mais n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre car Aragorn ainsi que Théoden entrait.

« - Gandalf s'occupe des montures, Ealron et Haldir sont en train d'effectué une évaluation des troupes des archers elfes. »

Théoden regarda Aragorn en hochant la tête puis il fit à l'intention d'Eomer :

« - Hama s'occupe de notre évaluation des pertes. Tout le monde va bien ici ? »

Le rohirrim hocha la tête alors que sa sœur arrivait près de lui.

« - Alors petite sœur, comment va ton amie ? »

D'un geste elle désigna la silhouette de la jeune elfe.

« - Je crois qu'elle a du mal a réalisée ce qu'elle a fait. »

Eomer soupira et répondit :

« - Voilà pourquoi la place des femmes n'est pas sur un champ de bataille… »

Eowyn le fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner :

« - Je dois aller m'occuper des blessés, je vous laisse. »

Elle porta une dernière fois son regard sur Gabrielle avant de sortir de la salle. Théoden avait rejoins son trône et Aragorn jeta à son tour un regard vers la silhouette de son amie en soupirant.

Assise sur un des bancs, Gabrielle écoutait vaguement les comptes rendus de l'état des troupes de Théoden. Face à elle se tenait debout Eomer ainsi qu'Aragorn . Elle n'avait pas encore revue Haldir, elle savait qu'il était en vie mais rien d'autre. Son regard tomba sur ses mains qui était de nouveau blanche mais l'image du sang d'orque ne la quittait pas.Elle se sentit soudain lasse et vide, d'un mouvement elle passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux et poussa un faible soupir. Directement confrontée à l'horreur de la guerre, elle avait du mal a accepté certaines choses… Une voix lointaine lui parvint à ses oreilles :

« - Les hommes sont fatigués. Les blessés sont soignés et les valides ensevelisent les dépouilles. Les cadavres des orques sont rassemblés et brûlés… »

Cette fois ce fut les paroles de trop. Les nerfs de Gabrielle déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve lâchèrent. Les personnes présentent dans la salle purent entendre un sanglot étouffé avant de voir la silhouette de la jeune elfe disparaître par la grande porte qui était ouverte. Aragorn s'appréta à la suivre mais un mouvement d'Eomer l'en empêcha.

« - Laissez là… Il faut qu'elle accepte… »

Théoden s'était levé de son trône et avait rejoins les deux hommes.

Gabrielle courut au travers les couloirs voulant fuir tout ceci… Les blessés, les morts… Elle se retrouva vite dehors là elle regarda paniqué autour d'elle. Toujours ces corps, cette odeur de chair brûlé, ces hommes blessés, ce sang partout… Elle tourna sur elle même cherchant un moyen de fuir. Elle reprit sa course au hasard et fut soudain arrêté par deux bras qui l'enserrèrent. Elle crut d'abord que c'était un ennemi et se débattit avant que les deux bras la forcèrent à se calmer et la soulevèrent afin de la porter. Là elle crut reconnaître la voix d'Haldir qui lui ordonnait de se calmer.

« - Gabrielle ! Gabrielle calme toi ! »

Il la maintint contre lui alors qu'il se redirigeait vers l'intérieur. Sur le chemin il croisa Eowyn elle aussi toute échevelé et les vêtements sâlis. Quand elle vit son amie dans les bras de cette elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle s'inquieta vivement et se rapprocha d'eux.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Haldir s'arrêta à cet appel, Eowyn le rejoignit en quelques pas, elle se risqua un geste vers Gabrielle.

« - Elle est blessée ? C'est arrivé quand ? Tout à l'heure elle avait l'air bien… »

Haldir observa la jeune femme qui repoussait la chevelure de Gabrielle qui lui recouvrait le visage. Elle lui caressa une de ses joues et reprit :

« - Gabrielle que ce passe t-il ? »

Le capitaine répondit avec douceur et fermeté :

« - Je pense que c'est juste la tension… Elle semble juste à bout de force. Demoiselle y a t-il ici une pièce où je pourrai l'allongé et m'occupé d'elle ? »

Eowyn releva les yeux sur cet elfe. Elle se souvint des paroles prononcés par son amie sur la personne qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Faisant un effort de mémoire elle reprit doucement :

« - Vous êtes celui qu'elle nomme Haldir ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et la jeune princesse reprit :

« - Je m'en serrai doutée… Venez suiver moi il y a bien un endroit où vous serez au calme. »

Eowyn le mena à l'intérieur, dans ses bras Haldir sentit Gabrielle tremblée. Ils arrivèrent à une pièce toute simple là où quelques heures plutôt Gabrielle avait été mené pour ce changer. La jeune princesse ouvrit une des portes sur la droite et invita Haldir à y entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta et se retrouva dans une chambre, un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu ainsi que des fauteuils, une porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir ce qui semblait ressembler à une salle de bain. Il allongea Gabrielle sur le lit et se tourna vers Eowyn.

« - Merci beaucoup Demoiselle je vais m'occuper d'elle n'ayez aucune crainte… »

La princesse désigna la salle de bain et l'armoire.

« - Il doit y avoir du linge dans l'armoire, la salle de bain est par là et si vous avez besoin je serai avec mon oncle. Et je n'ai aucune crainte de vous laissez avec elle… »

Elle s'inclina et s'éclipsa. Il se retrouva seul avec Gabrielle, quand il se tourna vers le lit il la vit recroquivillé sur elle ses bras entourant ses genoux. Prenant le temps d'oter son armure et de poser son épée, il alla à la salle d'eau prit un petit moment pour se débarbouiller avant de remplir une cuvette d'eau tiède de prendre une des serviettes et de retourner dans la chambre. Il déposa la cuvette près du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire, il l'ouvrit et y trouva une chemise qu'il prit et se redirigea vers le lit où était allongée Gabrielle qui était toujours tremblante. Il s'assit près d'elle et regrada le corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

« - Gabrielle… »

Il tendit une main vers elle et frôla une de ses épaules. Aucun son de sortit des lèvres de la jeune elfe qui tremblait toujours. Alors Haldir se releva et vint se placer en face d'elle. Il prit un linge qu'il trempa dans la bassine d'eau et avec douceur il le passa sur son visage.

« - Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir… »

Il reposa le linge dans la basine et s'agenouilla face à son visage. Il effleura de sa paume une de ces joues.

« - Gabrielle, je vais te retirer tes bottes que tu portes ainsi tu seras plus à l'aise. Tu me laisse faire ? »

Aucune réponse, il ne voulait pas la brusquer d'autant qu'elle était visiblement en état de choc. Il reprit alors doucement :

« - Gabrielle… Si tu ne me réponds pas je vais les retirer mais tu sais que je ne ferai rien qui puisse te blesser… Gaby… »

Il la vit fermer les yeux alors il se releva et s'assit sur le matelas. Il tendit de nouveau un bras vers elle et fut surpris du geste qu'elle fit. En effet, Gabrielle attrappa son bras, le serra, se redressa et se blottit contre lui. D'abord surpris, il referma doucement ses bras sur son dos et put la sentir trembler, se raccrocher à lui et enfin les sanglots, lourds et emprunts d'une forte angoisse.

« - Calme toi c'est terminé, tu ne crains plus rien à présent. »

Il la berça cherchant à calmer cette douleur qui émanait de Gabrielle. Des paroles, des gestes il finit par y parvenir et la sentit se détendre un peu. Les sanglots se tarrirent et il put enfin apercevoir son visage quand elle se dégagea. Prenant son visage dans ses mains il croisa enfin ses prunelles émeraudes.

« - Pourquoi faut il que la guerre existe ? Cette douleur… Ces cris… Cette barabarie… Tant de haine et de souffrance… »

Haldir ne sut pas quoi répondre, lui il avait l'habitude, cette guerre n'était pas la première qu'il vivait… Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et il put la voir frissonner. D'instinct il la reprit contre lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le silence s'installa sur la pièce et le couple resta là enlacé. Ce fut elle qui finit par se déttacher pour se lever. Il la regarda prendre le chemin de la salle de bain où il put entendre l'eau se mettre a couler, il pouvait comprendre cette sensation de sâle qu'elle devait resentir.. Se levant il se positionna devant une des fenêtres. Au dehors il put voir quelques elfes, des hommes tous travaillaient à la remise en ordre. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Gabrielle qui se colla à son dos. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille et elles rejoignirent celle de l'elfe sur son ventre. Sa tête se posa contre son omoplate et il put sentir l'humidité de ces cheveux sur sa tunique.

« - Haldir ? »

« -Oui ? »

« - Tout n'est pas que souffrance n'est ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse il se retourna, la prit par la taille et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser.

« - Non… » Glissa t-il.

Ils appuyèrent leur front communément et elle murmura :

« - Montre moi que tout n'est pas que souffrance… »

Il fut surpris et se recula un peu. Plantant son regard gris dans le siens il put y lire une petite flamme de volonté farouche.

« - Gabrielle, je ne sais pas si… »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et reprit :

« - Montre moi, j'ai besoin que tu me montres que ce monde a encore des choses à m'apprendre… Que tout n'est pas souffrance… »

Et elle remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres. Haldir passa ses mains dans son dos, il répondit à ce baiser ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle :

« - Gabrielle, je… »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et continua :

« -… Tu es fatiguée et je ne veux pas profiter de toi dans un moment comme celui là. »

Pour toute réponse elle se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour de ses reins et il put l'entendre dire :

« - Je veux me sentir vivante, je veux oublier même si je sais que demain ses images seront toujours là. Ce soir je souhaiterai que tu tiennes ta promesse… »

Haldir ferma les yeux, il faisait à cet instant preuve d'une immense retenu, il ne voulait pas profiter ni encore moins la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il se doutait que pour elle les choses n'était pas simple, que son expérience en la matière ce résumait à un cauchemar. Il la désirait, c'est un fait qu'il ne pouvait se cacher mais en aucun cas il voulait la brusquer au risque de la perdre. Il put la sentir se coller encore plus à lui, et il sentit son souffle contre une de ses oreilles.

« - Haldir… Montre moi ce qu'est le plaisir, fait moi me sentir enfin vivante… »

Une nouvelle fois il ferma les yeux et la maintint serré contre lui, par tout les valars… Il sentit ses mains contre son dos et soupira. Avec détermination il se déttacha d'elle et la contempla, il effleura du bout des doigts son visage, d'un mouvement elle pencha la tête pour ainsi mieux sentir cette caresse. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura, quand elle les rouvrit elle rencontra le regard contenu de celui qui était dorénavant son gardien, son capitaine. Elle put y lire de l'hésitation, du respect et beaucoup de tendresse. Alors ce fut elle qui commença, d'un mouvement lent elle déttacha les premiers boutons de la chemise qui recouvrait son corps encore un peu humide mais d'un geste il l'arrêta. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Haldir lui prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. A cet instant il oublia tout : la guerre, la douleur, la mort. Gabrielle se rapprocha de lui et porta ses lèvres contre celle de celui qui était en passe de devenir son amant. Il répondit à ce baiser de manière douce et lente désireux de prendre son temps. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés unis par leurs lèvres et ils ne rompirent cet instant que lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et la mena sur le lit où il l'étendit. Il la dévisagea et posa une simple question :

« - Gabrielle… Es tu certaine ? »

Elle tendit la main vers lui et l'attira contre elle. Il se retrouva ainsi penché au dessus de son corps ses cheveux blonds descendait le long de ses épaules, elle tendit la main et se mit à jouer avec quelques mêches. Puis elle plongea ses iris emeraude dans les siennes et effleura sa joue.

« - Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis sur de moi… »

Se redressant elle déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur une de ces joues et enfin captura ses lèvres. A ce moment là Haldir ne se posa plus de question. Elle était là, face à lui, lui offrant toute sa confiance et son amour. Les trois mots qu'elle pronnonça par la suite firent tomber le reste de ces barrières :

« - Je t'aime Haldir de Lorien… »

En entendant ceci il se pencha un peu plus et osa enfin effleurer sa peau, elle frissonna en sentant ses lèvres venir se poser sur une de ses épaules qu'il venait d'un doux geste de dénuder. De son côté elle osa laisser ses mains parcourir son torse pour venir lui retirer sa tunique. Il se retrouva rapidement torse nu, ces mêches blondes retombant devant lui chatouillant la peau de Gabrielle. Cette dernière sentait Haldir aller le long de ses épaules il retraçait de ses lèvres ses omoplates et finit de déboutonner sa chemise. Il achèva en la faisant glisser revelant ainsi la poitrine de la jeune elfe. Il se redressa pour la contempler, elle se sentit rougir.

« - Tu es magnifique… » Murmura t-il avant de se pencher de nouveau sur elle et de prendre en bouche l'un de ces seins. Il put l'entendre gémir et sentir une de ses mains sur sa chevelure.

Il la sentit relever une jambe alors qu'il abandonnait ce sein pour remonter à ces lèvres. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser plus enflammé plus pressé. Les mains du capitaine descendirent le long des courbes de Gabrielle et arrivèrent à une de ces cuisses. Il la vit soudain se crisper et fermer les yeux.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. De son autre main il effleura une de ses joues et reprit :

« - Gabrielle, ouvre les yeux…Regarde moi… »

Il put la voir rouvrir ses prunelles et il ajouta doucement :

« - Tu me fais confiance ? Regarde moi, me fais tu confiance Gabrielle ? »

Il la vit de nouveau frissonner et elle répondit :

« - Oui… »

« - Alors laisse moi faire… Laisse toi faire… »

Elle hocha la tête et il captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Il continua ainsi à la mettre en confiance par des mots chuchotés, des caresses. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout deux dévêtus, elle se laissait faire et de son côté il était attentif à ses traits, à son souffle. Il voulait lui procurer du plaisir, lui montrer que ce n'était pas souffrance. Il fut récompensé de sa patience en entendant ses soupirs et ses gémissements. L'instant redouté par Gabrielle arriva, il la peçut craintive quand elle sentit son membre gonflé contre l'une de ces cuisses. Il la rassura par d'autres baisers le long de sa gorge. Elle se laissa aller et il sut que c'était le moment. Se postionnant il noua ses mains aux siennes elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où il la pénétra. A ce contact elle se crispa une image lui revenant en tête. Il ne bougea plus et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Il lui murmura :

« - Gabrielle… »

En entendant sa voix elle revint au présent, elle sut de nouveau où elle était et avec qui. Elle eut un faible sourire alors que son corps s'habituait à l'intrusion et commençait à en ressentir le plaisir. Il amorça un mouvement qui la fit gémir, elle renversa sa tête sur l'oreiller en s'accrochant à ses mains. Elle sentait les prémices d'une vague en elle, encouragé par les gémissements de sa compagne, Haldir continua doucement ses mouvements de va et vients.

Les sensations qu'elle ressentait en elle était indescriptible. Au delà de la douleur et de la souffrance à cet instant le plaisir déferlait en augmentant toujours plus.

Le ballet des amants, les soupirs de plaisirs, les gémissements la conduisirent sur un chemain qu'elle n'avait encore jamais foulée. Bientôt Haldir ne pu plus se contenir, il acclera la cadence lui arrachant des soupirs d'extase et de bien être elle fut rapidement emporté par cette vague de plaisir intense et cria son prénom. Il ne fut pas long à la rejoindre dans un cri rauque.

Ils étaient couvert de sueur et à présent couchés. Gabrielle reposait sur le torse d'Haldir épuisée. Il put soudain sentir qu'elle pleurait. Doucement il lui releva la tête et rencontra son regard voilé.

« - Ma chérie… Qu'est ce qui… »

Il ne termina pas car elle leva un doigt qu'elle porta sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura alors :

« - Merci… »

D'un geste il lui essya ses joues elle termina en reposant sa tête sur son torse et en fermant les yeux :

« - De m'avoir montrer que ce n'étais pas que souffrance… »

Il passa une de ses mains autour de ses épaules et de l'autre il lui prit une des siennes.

« - Je t'aime Gabrielle… »

Elle sourit avant de succomber au sommeil, il la serra contre lui et ferma les yeux à son tour.

_Une jeune elfe marchait le long d'un couloir, le vent jouait avec ces cheveux cet air, ses fragences ne lui était pas inconnu. Ces pas la menèrent à une pièce : cet endroit lui était familier : sa chambre au Havres-Gris. Ses mains frolèrent le bois d'un meuble, la couverture d'un livre. Une voix la tira de ses pensées._

_« - C'est ici que tu as passé toute ces années ? »_

_La jeune elfe répondit :_

_« - Oui, le regard vers l'ouest… »_

_La silhouette propriétaire de la voix se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. La jeune femme avait son ventre arrondi et à son doigt brillait une bague._

_« - Et aujourd'hui c'est notre tour… »_

_Elle posa sa tête sur son torse._

_« - Je vais le revoir, depuis le temps que je le désire. »_

_Une aute voix les tira de ce moment :_

_« - Le bateau est prêt mes enfants. »_

_La jeune femme releva la tête alors que l'homme la prit par la taille. Le visage de Celeborn se dessina dans l'embrassure. Un sourire était accroché à ces lèvres et c'est d'un même pas que le couple rejoignit le Seigneur elfe._

Ouvrant les yeux, Gabrielle se redressa elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Haldir dormait encore, ses cheveux entourant son visage. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva prenant au passage le draps qu'elle passa autour d'elle. D'un pas elle se trouva devant la fenêtre et contempla le crépuscule qui descendait sur l'horizon. Perdue dans ses pensées elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille. Elle passa ses mains le long de celles qui l'entourait.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Collant sa tête à son torse elle ferma un instant les yeux et répondit doucement :

« - Pour la première fois j'entrevois ce que pourrai être mon futur… »

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front.

« - Et est ce que j'ai ma place dans ce futur ? »

Gabrielle revit la silhouette, reconnut la voix de son songe.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dis… Ce futur ne ce fera pas sans toi si tu désire que je reste à tes côtés. »

D'un geste il la tourna pour pouvoir lui faire face il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

« - Après la confiance que tu viens de me témoigner, cet amour que tu me portes qui ta permis de franchir ce cap, je crois que cette question n'a aucunement besoin de réponse… »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule, il l'enlaça et ils restèrent ainsi ignorant le monde qui les entouraient.

Dans la salle des audiences, une table avait été dressé afin que chacun puisse ce restauré. Alors que Legolas parlait avec Gimli, Eomer remarqua l'air inquiet de sa sœur il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« - Te voici bien soucieuse chère sœur. Rien de grave j'espère ? »

La princesse leva ces yeux bleus sur son frère et répondit :

« - Rien, je devrai pas m'en faire autant. »

Eomer prit le visage de sa sœur dans ses mains et reprit :

« - Non tu ne devrais pas t'en faire et plutôt savourer cet instant de paix. Viens t'asseoir un peu. »

Il la prit par la main et la mena à la table où la princesse se retrouva en face de Legolas. Ils furent tous rejoins par Aragorn, Gandalf et Théoden, ces derniers s'installèrent et ce fut Gimli en posant la question suivante qui s'attira tout les regards :

« - Mais où est Gabrielle ? »

Eowyn releva les yeux de son assiette et regarda les compagnons du nain.

« Depuis qu'elle est sortit nous ne l'avons pas revu… » Répliqua Legolas.

Gandalf observa la jeune rohirrim avant de dire :

« - Je ne pense pas que nous devions nous inquiétés, elle doit être partie ce reposer. »

A ce moment là, entra dans la salle Ealron en compagnie d'Orophin et de Rumil. Ils s'inclinèrent alors que Théoden se releva.

« - Pardonnez nous mais nous sommes à la recherche de notre Capitaine. L'un d'entre vous l'aurait il vu ? »

Legolas jetta un regard à Aragorn qui se leva à son tour.

« - Je n'ai pas vu Haldir depuis la fin de la bataille, je suis désolé Ealron . »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« - Et bien à croire qu'il s'est volatilisé… »

Ils s'apprétèrent à repartir mais Théoden répliqua :

« - Je vous en pris… Joignez vous à nous. »

Les trois elfes se regardèrent et acceptèrent. Ils s'assirent en compagnie des compagnons.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce et Eowyn perçut une pointe d'inquiétude sur le visage du rôdeur. Elle soupira et se leva.

« - Eowyn ? Où vas tu ? »

Posant son bras sur celui de son frère qui souhaitait la retenir, elle le regarda puis fit le tour de la table des yeux. Elle allait répondre quand deux personnes firent leur entrée dans la salle. Levant les yeux la princesse se rassit en apercevant la jeune elfe qui tenait dans sa main celle de l'elfe qui l'accompagnait. Ealron se leva alors qu'Orophin et Rumil dissimulait non sans mal un sourire.

« - Et bien te voici enfin Haldir. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que nous allions devoir te chercher parmis les dépouilles. »

Gabrielle lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'aller à la table qui servait de buffet afin de prendre quelque chose à grignotter. Elle fut suivit du regard par Eowyn et Aragorn.

« - J'ai simplement été prendre un repos qui m'était nécessaire. Inutile de me justifier à chaque fait et geste que je dois faire après une bataille… »

Ealron eut un regard suspicieux envers son capitaine puis sur Gabrielle qui était à présent de dos. Il eut un petit sourire en coin alors qu'Haldir prenait place aux côtés de Legolas.

« - Je te rappel quand même que je suis ton commandant… »

« - Quand cela t'arrange… »

Cet échange amusa Théoden qui lança un regard rieur à Eomer qui buvait. Aragorn se leva et rejoignit Gabrielle qui se servait un peu de bouillie.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle tourna son visage vers celui du rôdeur, ce dernier put y lire quelque chose de nouveau mais il ne parvint pas à savoir quoi.

« - Disons que je me sens un peu mieux… »

Il posa sa main sur son bras et lui offrit un sourire. Elle y répondit simplement et se tourna pour faire face à la table qui résonnait à présent des conversations. Aragorn les rejoingnit mais pas elle. S'empreignant de cette vision, elle posa son assiette et après un dernier regard vers la table et vers Haldir elle s'éclipsa, seule Eowyn la vit partir. Gandalf perçu le regard de la princesse et se retourna pour apercevoir les robes de Gabrielle disparaître. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit.

La nuit était fraiche et les étoiles étaient visible. Gabrielle monta sur un des murs de Fort Le Cor et contempla la plaine. Elle put y voir la forêt toujours la, les corps d'orques qui brûlaient encore et les flammes des feux de camps qui habritaient les différents gardes.

« - La nuit est fraiche vous ne devriez pas rester dehors. »

Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard de Gandalf.

« - Gandalf… »

Il s'accouda à son tour au mur, le silence s'installa.

« - Vous vous êtes bien défendu, j'ai parlé avec Aragorn. »

Gabrielle eut un mouvement d'épaule mais ne répondit rien. D'un geste Gandalf se retourna et la prit par le bras.

« - Peux de personnes auraient fait ce que vous avez fait Gabrielle. Ce battre pour ses choix, c'est le plus beau des combats. »

Elle baissa la tête mais il la lui releva.

« - Ce que vous avez fait pour lui est le plus beau des gestes d'amour. Ce que vous avez fait pour eux est la preuve vivante que vous avez encore des choses à faire ici… »

Ils furent interrompu par une voix qui appella :

« - Gabrielle ? »

Gandalf sourit en la reconnaissant et Gabrielle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« - Je vous laisse… »

Il caressa sa joue et retourna à l'intérieur. Haldir s'approcha d'elle. Ils s'observèrent et quand il ouvrit ses bras elle s'y blottit. Le vent joua avec leurs cheveux qu'il mêla à la lueur de la lune qui était à son plein.

« - Si on rentrait ? »

Elle hocha la tête et c'est enlacé qu'ils prirent la direction de la chambre que leur avait indiqué Eowyn quelques heures auparavant. Là ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans un des fauteuils près d'une des fenêtres. La lune était visble et sa lueur éclairait la pièce en plus des bougies.

« - Haldir ? »

Ce dernier avait sa tête qui reposait sur une de ces épaules.

« - Oui ? »

« - Je t'ai vu tomber… J'ai tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas… »

Il prit une de ces mains et l'emprissona dans ses paumes.

« - Comment ça vu tomber ? »

« - Mes visions… L'une d'entre elle me renvoyait l'image de ton corps sans vie étendue sur le mur. »

Il comprit alors les paroles qu'elle avait pronnoncés lors de leurs retrouvailles sur le mur.

« - Je voulai pas… Pourtant tout était identique, mais pour la première fois j'ai refusé de devenir une simple spéctatrice… Haldir je crois que j'ai compris. »

« - Quoi donc ? »

Elle tourna ses prunelles émeraudes vers lui, leurs iris se rencontrèrent.

« - Composer avec elle, ne plus en avoir peur, en parler. Quand nous étions en route pour venir ici, j'ai eu une vision, je l'ai vu… Lui… Visiblement il connaît mon don, mais il sait aussi ma faiblesse. Il souhaitait que je le rejoigne dans l'Ombre… J'ai choisi la Lumière, le combattre et j'en suis arrivée à me demander si… »

Attentif, Haldir l'écoutait, il l'encouragea à continuer :

« - A te demander quoi ? »

« - Si certaines de mes visions ne m'étaient pas envoyés directement par lui… »

Il raffermit son étreinte sur elle.

« - Crois tu que ce soit possible ? »

Il caressa une de ces joues et répondit :

« - En toute franchise je l'ignore, mais essaie d'en parler avec Gandalf, peut être que lui pourra t'en dire plus. »

Elle hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il continua :

« - Je serai toujours près de toi, là pour t'écouter, je t'aime Gabrielle. »

Elle leva une de ces mains qu'elle déposa sur sa joue :

« - Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je te dis tout ça. J'espère juste ne pas te revoir dans une de ces visions… »

Il put l'entendre soupirer. Avec douceur il tourna vers lui son visage et captura ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passioner, leurs mains s'égarèrent sur leurs corps, rapidement leur vêtement tombèrent et il la porta au lit et pour la seconde fois ils s'unirent avec passion.

Le calme recouvrait à présent la chambre, Gabrielle couché sur le ventre dormait à point fermer. Couché sur le côté, Haldir ouvrit les yeux, il vit cette femme étendue sur le ventre, le drap ne couvrait plus que le bas de son corps à partir de ces hanches. Se redressant sur le coude il l'observa et pour la première fois il put voir entièrement la cicatrice qui zébrait son dos, d'un geste doux il la frola la faisant ainsi frissoner. Alors par respect il remonta le draps sur elle. Il la vit bouger et tendrement il la prit dans ses bras. Il murmura alors :

« - Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, t'épauler. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. Dors en paix ma douce… »

Il l'embrassa sur son front, il la sentit bouger et à son tour se laissa aller au sommeil…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Suspense, révélations et preuve d'un amour, c'est ce que vous allez pouvoir lire à la suite de ce petit mot. Et oui souvenez vous, il y a quelques Chapitres, Celeborn disait à Galadriel: "Elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir". Et bien voilà la réponse... J'avoue que là j'ais eu une idée tordue! Moi saddique? Nan c'est pas vrai! Bonne lecture à vous mes reviewers, merci de votre soutiens. Tendresse et amitié**

**Isa  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : L'inacceptable**

Quelques jours plus tard, tous se trouvaient à Edoras. Gabrielle, dans un coin de la pièce de la salle des fêtes regardaient d'un œil rieur un concours de boisson lancé par Eomer à l'intention des deux elfes et de Gimli. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'Haldir se plia au jeu de bonne guerre et rieur. Ce tableau se complétait avec Orophin et Rumil qui observaient leur frère étonné de la façon dont il se comportait. A un moment il se retourna et croisa le regard de la jeune elfe. Elle lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui n'échappa pas à Ealron qui suivait la scène un peu en retrait. A leur arrivée à la capitale du Rohan, ce dernier avait bien constaté les changements intervenus chez son capitaine et chez Gabrielle, il les avait observés sur le chemin, rieurs, ce lançant des œillades de connivences, se séparant peu, restant toujours non loin l'un de l'autre. Il fut surpris que ces compagnons ne remarquent pas le fait qu'elle semblait plus rayonnante plus sur d'elle. Mais il se garda bien d'en faire allusion, c'était leur histoire et en rien cela ne le regardait. S'ils souhaitaient lui en parler, il se montrerait attentif et un bon ami. Il s'approcha du groupe constituer d'Haldir, Gilmi et Legolas et se plaça derrière Orophin. Là il participa à la franche rigolade.

Gabrielle détourna son regard de ce petit groupe et aperçut alors Eowyn tendant une coupe à Aragorn. Elle se doutait des sentiments que la princesse ressentait mais que devait elle faire ? Ceci ne la regardait pas, chacun avait son jardin secret et ceci appartenait à Eowyn. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est être là si la Rhoirrim souhaitait un jour lui parler.

Détachant ses yeux de cette scène, elle tomba sur les deux jeunes hobbits qu'ils avaient ramenés d'Isengard. Ces derniers semblait avoir une sacré joie de vivre… Plus loin Gandalf les observaient. Alors, Gabrielle se sentit soudain comme oppressée, elle devait sortir, prendre l'air. Laissant alors les homes à leur fête elle rejoignit le balcon et s'assit sur une des marches. Là elle contempla le ciel étoilé et fredonna un petit air :

_Puisque des filets nous retiennent  
Puisque nos raisons nous enchaînent  
Que rien ne brille sous nos remparts  
Et puisqu'on n'atteint pas le ciel  
A moins de s'y brûler les ailes  
Et suivre les routes où l'on s'égare  
Comme on dresse un étendard_

Le vent joua avec ses mêches de cheveux, la lune brillait dans le ciel et les bruits de la fêtes s'entendait du dehors.

_A corps perdu, ivre et sans fard  
Pour n'être plus le pantin d'un espoir  
Et si la vie n'est qu'une cause perdue  
Mon âme est libre d'y avoir enfin cru  
A corps perdu_

Un frisson la parcouru alors que son regard se perdit vers l'Ouest.

_Puisque les destins sont les mêmes  
Que tous les chemins nous ramènent  
A l'aube d'un nouveau départ  
On n'apprend rien de nos erreurs  
A moins de s'y brûler le coeur  
Je suivrai les routes où l'on s'égare  
Comme on dresse un étendard_

Elle ferma les yeux et continua toujours doucement :

_A corps perdu, ivre et sans fard  
Pour n'être plus le pantin d'un espoir  
Et si la vie n'est qu'une cause perdue  
Mon âme est libre d'y avoir enfin cru  
A corps perdu  
A corps perdu_

Rouvrant les yeux, elle se redressa et se mit à descendre les marches, elle frola de ces pieds nu la terre et parvint à un coin de verdure où elle laissa ses peids courir dessus :

_A corps perdu j'écrirai mon histoire  
Je ne serai plus le pantin du hasard  
Si toutes les vies sont des causes perdues  
Les hommes meurent de n'avoir jamais cru  
De n'avoir pas vécu ivres et sans fard  
Soldats vaincus pour une guerre sans victoire_

S'arrêtant elle leva la tête vers le ciel et termina :

_Et si ma vie n'est qu'une cause perdue  
Je partirai libre d'y avoir au moins cru  
A corps perdu  
A corps perdu..._

Elle s'assit sur ce coin d'herbe et se laissa aller à la méditation. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'heure qui passa, elle ne vit pas que du haut du balcon deux silhouettes l'observait depuis un petit moment sans oser pour l'une d'entre elle oser la déranger. Finallement, il se décida de la laisser. Il glissa un mot à Legolas et après un dernier regard vers Gabrielle, Haldir entra à l'intérieur dans l'optique de se reposer un peu.

Quand Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux, une drôle de sensation l'envahit, une oppression comme si quelque chose avançait vers Edoras, une ombre, un danger. Elle se releva brutalement alors que Legolas qui avait été rejoint par Aragorn déclarait :

« - Il est ici ! »

Au moment où elle atteignit le balcon, une douleur à la tête la saisit et elle du se retenir à un pilier. Mais se reprenant rapidement, elle suivit Aragorn et Legolas qui s'engouffraient à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et ce que vit la jeune elfe la figea. Pippin était en train de se tortiller au sol tenant dans ses mains une sphère qui semblait en feu. Aragorn la lui arracha des mains mais il tomba inconscient à son contact et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle se précipita vers lui en la lui arrachant des mains au moment où Haldir entrait et que Gandalf réagissait.

Une vive douleur la prit cependant elle ne put pas lâcher cette sphère. Elle fut comme aspirée par elle. Son esprit lui renvoya alors ces sombres images :

_La cité d'Imladris, elle la vit d'abord fleurissante, avec des elfes courrant et riant mais rapidement cette vision s'effaça pour faire place à la désolation : la cité était en feu, des cris retentissait alors qu'un corps étendu au sol apparu à dans son esprit : celui d'Elrond gisant dans une marre de sang._

_« - Je t'avais dis que je ferais de ta vie un cauchemar… Tu ignores tant de choses… »_

_Cette voix caverneuse lui donna envie de vomir. Mais cela ne se termina pas ainsi, une autre image se superposa : Une forêt en proie aux flames, deux corps trainés sur le sol, ils avaient l'air d'avoir été torturé, leurs yeux étaient grands ouvert, c'est sans mal qu'elle reconnu les silhouettes de Celeborn et Galadriel ._

_« - Que sais tu de toi ? Que sais tu de ton passé ? Qui es tu réellement toi que l'on appelle la fille des Valars ? Tu ignores l'étendus de mon pouvoir, de mon ombre… Et quand tu sauras… »_

_Un nouveau cri, une nouvelle image, celle de Rionna, le corps transpersé de flêches noires ._

Cette fois ce fut elle qui cria de toute ces forces ce qui coupa la vision.

Ils la virent lâcher la sphère et être projettée contre un mur. Gandalf lança une couverture dessus et son regard alla vers Pippin alors qu'Haldir se précipita sur Gabrielle qui gisait le dos appuyé au mur. Legolas aida Aragorn a se redresser, ce dernier jeta un œil à ses deux amis se sentant soudain impuissant.

_« - Gabrielle ? Tu m'entends ? »_

Tremblante cette dernière hocha la tête. Son visage était d'une pâleur de cire et ces yeux étaient rougis et cernés. Elle bougea un peu mais un gémissement s'échapa involontairement de ses lèvres.

_« - Ne bouge pas, tu t'es cognée… »_

Il la prit alors doucement contre lui et la berça en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour le moment.

_« - Calme toi c'est finis… »_

Alors que Gandalf couchait Pippin, Haldir releva les yeux sur Aragorn qui venait de s'agenouiller devan eux.

« - Comment est elle ? »

L'elfe haussa les épaules et fit doucement :

« - Je n'ose lui demander… »

Gandalf les rejoignit et s'agenouilla à son tour. Il prit une des mains de Gabrielle et lui caressa le front.

« - Gabrielle… Il faut que je sache… Qu'avez vous vu ? »

Contre lui, Haldir la sentit trembler encore plus, il raffermit son étreinte et murmura :

« - Tout va bien, je suis là, près de toi, nous sommes tous là. Il faut que tu répondes à Gandalf. »

Ils purent tous alors entendre :

« - Non. »

Le magicien fronça les yeux, d'un mouvement il la déttacha d'Haldir qui se sépara de son précieux fardeau qu'a regret. Il la prit contre lui ,la sentit se tendre et se crisper elle voulut se dégager mais la poigne du magicien l'en empêcha. Il se releva, la souleva et fit à l'adresse des trois hommes :

« - Je vais m'isoler avec elle, ne craignez rien. »

Et sous les regards surpris et étonnés des trois personnes il sortit de la pièce portant Gabrielle. Haldir se releva et resta là pantelant au milieux de la pièce. Une sorte d'apréhension vrillait ses entrailles, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Ce fut Legolas qui posa une main sur son épaule qui le tira de ces pensées. L'elfe sylvains put alors entendre :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas … »

Aragorn qui était près de Pippin en compagnie de Merry leva les yeux sur eux et répondit :

« - Laissons Gandalf faire, elle est en sécurité avec lui… »

Haldir se tourna vers le rôdeur et lui offrit un visage ravagé par l'angoisse. Laissant Merry avec Pippin, il se releva et rejoignit les deux elfes. Ils rstèrent silencieux et finir par sortir de la pièce.

De son côté, Gandalf avai mené Gabrielle dans une pièce à l'écart. Il posa la jeune elfe sur un fauteuil et se plaça en face d'elle.

« - Gabrielle, il faut que je sache. »

Il plaça des deux côtés de ses joues ses mains et la força à le regarder.

« - Qu'avez vous vu ? »

Il la vit trembler, ces yeux verts se remplirent de larmes mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« - Mon enfant, je peux vous aidez mais dites moi ce que vous avez vu. Faites un effort ! »

La pression sur son visage ce fit plus forte, elle cligna des yeux, les larmes coulèrent et il put enfin entendre :

« - La Lorien et Imladris en proie aux flammes, les corps d'Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn et Rionna morts, la peur, l'angoisse et ces cris… Et cette voix… Encore… Toujours… Il a dit qu'il… »

Elle s'arrêta et tenta de se dégager mais le magicien maintint sa pression :

« - Qu'a t-il dit ? Gabrielle qu'a t-il dit ? »

Ces yeux verts débordèrent d'angoisse :

« -… Qu'il ferait de ma vie un cauchemar ! »

A ces mots Gabrielle craqua et éclata en de lourds sanglots. D'abord pris au dépourvu, Gandalf finit par la prendre contre lui et la bercer. Il put entendre :

« - Je comprend pas, je pensais l'avoir mais non… Que me veux t-il ? Je comprend plus rien… »

Gandalf soupira. Il ne savait quoi répondre, devait il lui faire déouvrir la sombre vérité ? Elle se déttacha de lui et planta ses iris émeraudes dans les siennes :

« - Pourquoi ai-je vu cela ? C'était différent de d'habitude, plus sombre, plus irréel mais je comprend pas… Cette voix… La même que la dernière fois… »

Le magicien l'observa soudain perplexe :

« - Gabrielle, vous aviez déjà entendu cette voix ? »

Se reprenant elle se leva et alla se réfigier près de la fenêtre, elle se mit à jouer machinalement avec sa bague. Gandalf lui paraissait ennuyer, inquiet. La réponse que lui donna la jeune elfe le fit s'assombrir.

« - Oui, sur le chemin d'Helm lors d'une de mes visions… »

« - Racontez moi s'il vous plait… »

Sans se retourner elle entama le récit de son songe, heureusement qu'elle était de dos ainsi elle ne vit pas le visage de Gandalf se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ce dernier. Quand elle termina, il s'assit dans le fauteuil, le silence tomba sur la pièce. Gabrielle resta de dos et reprit :

« - Je pensais vous en parlez du moin on me l'a conseillé… »

Elle se retourna soudainement et quand elle vit Gandalf assit les épaules voûtées un doute l'asaillit.

« - Gandalf ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et ce qu'elle lâcha par la suite fit trésaillir le magicien.

« - Que m'avez vous cachée ? »

Se relevant, Gandalf vint se placer en face d'elle et soupira.

« - Tant de chose son encore voilé, tant de choses ont été oubliée… Mais certaines d'entre elles me sont claires à présent. Gabrielle, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions de ces visions ensemble… »

A ces mots elle se raidit, il la prit par les mains et elle se laissa conduire à ce fauteuil où la magicien l'assit.

« - Gabrielle, votre oncle ne vous a pas parlé de ces visions n'est ce pas ? »

« - Il ma juste dit que c'était un héritage de mon père sans plus… »

« - Bien… »

Il approcha un fauteuil et prit les mains de la jeune elfe.

« - Laissez moi vous raconter une histoire, une bien triste histoire qui est connu de peu de personne et qui pourtant est à l'origine de beaucoup de choses. »

Gabrielle se sentit soudain étrange, Gandalf commença alors d'une voix peu assuré conscient que les révélations qui allaient suivre risquait de changer beaucoup de chose.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que avant de devenir aussi sombre que Morgoth, Sauron était un maiar puissant. Quand il fut enfermé à Numénor et qu'il parvint à s'enfuir peut de gens savent qu'il était partit en emenant avec lui une femme, une numénorienne qui avait succombé à ses attraits. A son retour en Terre du Milieu il s'établit avec elle et avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, il lui fit un enfant mais la femme mourut en lui donnant naissance. Par une façon qui reste encore obscure, l'enfant fut enlevé et caché parmis le peuple des elfes. Avant cet enlèvement, Sauron avait doté son héritier d'un don de vision encore plus puissant que celui dont était doté la race elfique contre qui il avait déjà de nombreux griefs. »

Gabrielle écoutait attentive, mais quelque chose en son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas rester, de ne pas écouter plus.

« - Il est dit, que cet enfant a été enlevé pour éviter qu'il soit pervertit comme son père. Les elfes le mêlèrent à eux et l'élevèrent comme l'un des leurs le formant, l'entourant et lui apprenant à maîtriser son don. Ce dernier n'ignorait rien de son ascendance bien au contraire il fut élevé en sachant les horreurs que son père produisaient autour de lui. Mais il était foncièrement bon contrairement à son père. Il avait hérité du caractère de sa mère visiblement. »

Gandalf lâcha les mains de Gabrielle et se leva, il alla à son tour près de la fenêtre et continua.

« - Il se maria avec une elfe et à son tour bâtit sa lignée, transmettant à son enfant premier né le don dont son père l'avait affublé. Sauron ne sut jamais que son fils était en vie du moins c'est ce qui semblait mais les légendes parlent peu de ce qui se passait sur les Terres du Mordor. Les légendes ne savaient pas que Sauron manipulait les songes de son fils au point de mettre sans arrêt le doute dans son esprit. Quand les elfes s'en rendirent comptes, ils aidèrent du mieux qu'ils purent l'héritier mais le mal était déjà fait et l'esprit de l'homme déjà fortement mis à l'épreuve. Ce dernier en mourru et quand le Seigneur Noir le sut il entra dans une colère noire et jura vengeance. Mais il ne sut pas qu'il avait eut le temps d'avoir un héritier. »

Gabrielle était plus pâle que jamais, ses mains se crispèrent sur les tissus de sa robe. Gandalf soupira et se tourna pour l'avoir dans son champs de vision.

« - Le fils né de cette union était un demi elfe, il fut adopté par la famille de Celeborn, le père de ce dernier accepta ce fils et l'éleva au même titre que son propre fils, les mettants sur le même pieds d'estale. Mais en plus des visions hérité de son père, cet enfant possédait aussi le don de vision inérant à la race elfique. De ce fait il possédait en lui un énorme pouvoir qu'il ne savait pas du tout maitriser… Quand le frère de cet héritier se maria, il le suivit et s'établit avec son frère adoptif et sa femme qui lui apprit du mieux qu'elle put à maitriser ce double don. La première Guerre de l'Anneau arriva et Sauron apprit mais trop tard qu'il avait un autre héritier… »

Gandalf se tut, Gabrielle avait les yeux clos à présent, elle redoutait la suite, suite que son esprit avait compris.

« - Comment se nommait il ? » Questionna t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le magicien baissa la tête et souffla :

« - Il se nommait Aradan… »

A l'entente de ce prénom Gabrielle poussa un cri :

« - NON ! »

Elle se redressa et fit face à Gandalf qui releva la tête, il croisa le regard noyer de colère et d'angoisse de la jeune elfe.

« - Gabrielle, votre père était l'héritier direct de ce fils de Sauron, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus… »

Mais la jeune elfe secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle reculait alors que Gandalf fit un pas vers elle.

« - Aradan n'était que le frère adoptif de Celeborn… Gabrielle tu es… »

Mais un nouveau cri s'échappa des lèvres de Gabrielle :

« - NON ! NON ! NON ! »

Il s'avança plus près d'elle mais elle se recula encore en secouant la tête.

« - Cela ne ce peux… Il me l'aurait dit… Non… Je refuse de vous croire ! »

« - Gabrielle écoute moi… » Tenta Gandalf

« - Taisez vous ! TAISEZ VOUS ! »

Alors qu'il essaya de la prendre par le poigné elle se retourna et fuya la pièce en courant. Gandalf l'appella :

« - Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! »

Mais il n'entendit que le bruit des pas de Gabrielle qui décroissait dans le couloir. Il soupira et re-rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce les épaules voûtées.

De son côtés, les mots de Gandalf résonnait come un écho dans l'esprit de Gabrielle, elle courait dans les couloirs de Méduseld, des larmes de rage coulait sur ses joues. Elle arriva dans la salle du trône, là elle vit Aragorn en compagnie de Legolas et d'Haldir. Ils se levèrent à son entrée, a grandes enjambées Haldir la rejoignit et la prit par les épaules.

« - Gabrielle ? Que ce passe t-il ? Tout va… »

Mais il ne put finir qu'elle se dégagea vivement, reculant. Haldir fronça les yeux et fit de nouveau un pas vers elle.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Gabrielle enfin… »

De nouveau il posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de la tiré vers lui.

« - Lâche moi… T'approche pas de moi. »

Il suspendit son geste, il vit alors la douleur sur les traits de celle qu'il aimait, à cet instant il ne savait plus comment se tenir face à elle.

_« - Gabrielle m'expliqueras tu ? Mon amour… »_

Aragorn jeta un regard à Legolas, tout deux s'approchèrent à leur tour alors que la jeune elfe recula encore. Haldir eut de nouveau un geste vers elle mais cette fois c'est avec violence qu'elle répondit :

« - Ne m'approchez pas ! Vous savez pas… Vous ignorez… »

Elle fit un mouvement pour partir mais cette fois c'est la poigne d'Aragorn qui l'arrêta, il planta son regard sombre dans le sien :

« - Explique nous alors… Ne nous laisse pas dans l'ignorance… »

Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Gabrielle alors qu'avec brusquerie elle se détacha de lui. Elle les regarda tout les trois avant de s'enfuir de la salle. Haldir dans un mouvement se lança à sa poursuite.

Legolas se rapprocha d'Aragorn qui avait la tête basse. La voix de Gandalf les tira de leur pensée :

« - Comment accepter l'inacceptable ? »

De son côté Haldir avait rejoint Gabrielle elle scellait son cheval dans l'écurie. Les larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

« - Gabrielle ! »

Il la prit par le bras et la retourna face à lui, là il se prit au visage toute la douleur de son aimée.

« - Gabrielle… Ne t'ai je pas dis que je serai toujours là ? Ne t'ai-je pas dis que je t'aimais ? Gabrielle je t'en pris… »

Mais elle ne répondit rien elle se détacha de lui et monta sur sa monture.

« - Gabrielle ! Je t'en pris ! »

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard à Haldir ce dernier semblait complétement perdu, elle amorça un départ mais il lui retint les rênes.

« - Gabrielle ! Explique moi ! EXPLIQUE MOI ! »

Elle lâcha enfin quelques mots mais ils eurent l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur du capitaine.

« - Oublie moi… Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois ! Je ne suis plus personne… Oublie moi ! »

Elle lança son cheval alors qu'Haldir criait :

« - GABRIELLE ! GABRIELLE ! »

Il lui courru après l'appellant au travers de la nuit. Il vit le cheval disparaître alors qu'il sentait sn cœur se briser.

Sur son cheval Gabrielle était en larme.

De son côté, Haldir retourna aux écuries scella son cheval et partit à la suite de Gabrielle.

« - Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! »

Sur le balcon du palais, appuyé sur son bâton Gandalf regardait le cheval disparaître, Ealron vint se placer derrière lui et vit son gardien disparaître.

« - L'inaceptable… »

Haldir ne mit pas longtemps a rattrapper Gabrielle, ses cheveux volaient autour de lui, l'air fouettait ses joues. Il parvint au niveau de Gabrielle qui épronna de plus belle son cheval. D'un geste il tendit la main et se saisit des rênes alors que la jeune elfe tourna le visage dans sa direction, leurs regards se croisèrent mais vite elle détourna le sien qui était ravagé par la douleur. Les chevaux ralentirent leurs courses au milieu de la plaine pour finir par s'arrêter. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Gabrielle fut au sol et se mit à courir. Fuir, partir loin d'eux, loin de tout ça, loin de lui, loin de ses propres rêves… Loin de ce qu'elle était censé être… Mais aussi vive qu'elle le fut il se retrouva près d'elle et la retint par la taille. Elle se débatit de toute ses forces en hurlant :

« - Lâche moi ! LACHE MOI ! »

Il répondit à son tour sur le même ton :

« - NON ! PAS TEND QUE TU NE M'AURAS PAS EXPLIQUER ! »

Il la tourna sans ménagement face à lui et planta ses iris grise dans les siennes mais elle fuya ce regard en ce remettant à ce débattre mais il n'était pas près à la laisser, non il en était pas question, il la prit par les poignés qu'il serra aussi fort qu'il put :

« - Explique moi ! Gabrielle ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance ! »

Elle secoua négativement la tête et réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte du capitaine et tenta un nouveau départ mais il fut de nouveau rapide et c'est cette fois violement qu'il la prit de nouveau contre lui, alors elle commença à s'ennerver, ses gestes ce firent brusque, ses poings s'agitaient dans le vide et des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues :

« - JE N'AI RIEN DEMANDER ! JE N'AI PAS VOULU TOUT CELA ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? ILS M'ONT MENTIS ! »

Elle se mit à marteler le torse d'Haldir de toutes ses forces :

« - ILS N'ONT RIEN DIS ! ILS LE SAVAIENT ET ON RIEN DIS ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? »

Les coups étaient déséspérés, il se laissa faire et les sentit bientôt faiblir ainsi que la voix qui se muait en sanglots :

« - Pourquoi ont ils fait cela ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle se laissa aller contre ce torse, les bras d'haldir se refermèrent sur son dos et quand elle se laissa glisser au sol il la suivit l'enserrant de toutes ses forces.

« - Je suis qui ? Oh par tous les Valars… »

Il se risqua alors doucement :

« - Je suis là… Calme toi, je suis près de toi… »

Elle sentit la chaleur de ce corps la serrant, cette voix l'apaisa, elle sut et comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule, il était là comme il lui avait promis, la berçant. C'est au rythme de sa voix qu'elle se laissa aller au sommeil, c'est au son des battemens de son cœur qu'elle se sentit un peu apaisé. Il ne bougea pas, la sentant se détendre et sa réspiration devenir régulière. Ils restèrent là au milieu de cette plaine. Leurs chevaux se rapprochèrent, celui de Gabrielle se coucha près d'eux afin de leur tenir chaud par cette nuit fraîche. Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit la veillant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'aurore perça de ses pâles rayons les nuages de la nuit qu'elle chassa, la faible lueur du matin baigna la plaine. Haldir les yeux grands ouverts regardaient son plus précieux trésor dont le corps avait été toute la nuit agitée. Il lui caressa les cheveux, àprésent la tête de la jeune elfe reposait sur son bras et il serrait son corps contre lui. Elle bougea légerement et gémis.

« - Je suis là… » Murmura t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut le regard gris d'Haldir penché sur elle, elle eut un violent frisson et d'instinct il fit courir sur elle ses mains en vue de la réchauffer. Il laissa courir ses mains sur son dos et il les remonta sur son visage.

« - Comment te sens tu ? » Questionna t-il doucement.

« - Mal… » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna et d'une voix mal assurée.

« - Parle moi, je t'en pris parle moi… »

Elle se redressa et essaya de se détacher mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

« - Non Gabrielle, je ne te laisserai pas… De quoi as tu peur ? Qu'est ce qui t'as mise dans un état pareil ? Qu'est ce que cela signfit ? Non Gabrielle, je ne te laisserai pas… »

De nouveau elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« - Tu vas me mépriser… » Lâcha t-elle à la plus grande surprise du Gardien.

« - Et pourquoi en viendrai-je à te mépriser ? » Murmura t-il à ses oreilles.

Elle lui fit alors enfin face et les larmes plein les yeux elle répondit :

« - Parce que tu ne sais pas… »

Il leva une de ces mains vers sa joue et la caressa :

« - Alors dis moi… Raconte moi… »

Il sentit qu'il avait gagner, qu'elle allait enfin lui parler quand elle se blottit contre lui et lâcha :

« - Je n'ai pas voulu tout cela, je te jure que je savais pas… »

Et blottit contre lui elle lui raconta l'histoire relatée par Gandalf quelques heures auparavant. Il en resta figé, abasouris au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait et quand elle revela le nom de cet héritier et qu'elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot il la serra machinalement contre lui.

« - Ils ne m'ont rien dis et ils le savaient… Comment vais je pouvoir vivre avec cela à présent ? En sachant qui je suis ? »

Réagissant enfin il la détacha de lui, la prit par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle chercha à le fuir mais d'un geste de la main il ramena son visage face au sien.

« - Tu es Gabrielle, fille de Aradan et Laurelin, fille d'un couple qui a combattu, une jeune elfe qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui a réussit à ne pas basculer quand l'occassion le lui a été donné. Comment vas tu pouvoir vivre ? Mais comme avant tout simplement, en suivant tes convictions et ce que tu dis ton cœur. »

Joignant le geste à la parole il posa sa main sur le cœur de la jeune femme

« - Tu as en toi beaucoup plus, tu possède en toi cette faculté de pouvoir justement t'opposée à lui d'une façon qu'il ne s'attend pas. Il croit t'avoir détruit, prouve lui le contraire. Le temps viendra où tu pourras poser ces questions qui te hante mais pour le moment prouve lui que tu peux vivre en le sachant, montre lui qu'en rien tu n'es lui… »

Il essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

« - Tu ne me méprise pas ? »

Il s'approcha de son visage et colla son front au sien.

« - Je t'aime Gabrielle et cela même lui ne pourra le changer. »

Elle plaça ses brasautour de son cou et enffouit sa tête à l'intérieur. Là elle ne pleura pas, elle se contenta juste de respirer son odeur, de ressentir sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant qu'il ne lui murmure :

« - A présent rentons, ils doivent être inquiet. »

Elle se détacha de lui alors qu'il se relevait. Les chevaux en firent de même et celui de Gabrielle s'approcha, invitant le Gardien a hisser sa maitresse sur son dos. Se baissant il souleva la jeune elfe qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et la plaça sur le dos de sa monture surlaquelle il monta à son tour car il était visible que la jeune femme n'était pas en mesure de prendre les rênes. Sifflant son cheval qui vint se placer à leurs côtés, Haldir lui donna un ordre et ce dernier fila en direction d'Edoras. Passant un bras autour de la taille de Gabrielle, Haldir prit les rênes mais il sentit soudain une mai venir se poser sur une des siennes. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et fit :

« - Moi aussi… »

Il eut un sourire et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser et ordonna au cheval de partir. Ils atteignirent Edoras peut de temps après et était visiblement attendu. En effet sur la balcon se tenait Orophin et Rumil ainsi qu'Ealron mais aussi Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn. Quand le murmure de leur retour se fit, tout ce monde furent rejoins par Théoden, Eowyn ainsi qu'Eomer. Ils virent les deux frères et le commandant descendre à leur rencontre. Aragorn voulut y aller à son tour mais il en fut empêcher par Legolas. Alors que Rumil aidait Gabrielle à descendre de sa monture, Ealron s'approcha de son capitaine, il posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Dois je en déduire qu'elle t'en a parlé ? »

Haldir se contenta juste d'hocher la tête.

« - Et tu l'as ramené… »

Les paroles que pronnnça Haldir n'étonnèrent en rien le commandant :

« - Cela ne change en rien ce que je ressens pour elle. De plus, cela apporte enfin des réponses à certaines de ces questions enfin je présume… »

« - Tu as la même réaction qu'a eu Laurelin et avant elle Galerin, pour ceux qu'elles aimaient ses aïeules se sont battus à leurs côtés en leur prouvant leur amour, il n'y a pas de plus noble acte que celui de soutenir la personne aimé quelque soit les épreuves, et ici ce proverbe humain s'applique très bien : On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais on choisit ses amis… Va la rejoindre et soutiens là dans ses choix, du mieux que tu peux… »

Haldir s'inclina devant Ealron et partit en direction de ces frères qui chacun tenant Gabrielle d'un côté l'aidait à gravir les marches. Il arriva à leur niveau et leur lança :

« - Merci mes frères, je prend le relais… »

Les deux elfes obéirent et ils purent voir Haldir glisser un de ses bras au niveau de la taille de la jeune elfe alors que l'autre lui prenait une de ces mains. Ils arrivèrent au balcon où Théoden s'approcha. Il caressa une des joues de Gabrielle avant de se retourner et d'appeler une suivante :

« - Amenez ces personnes dans les appartements de ma défunte épouse, qu'ils leurs soient donnés tout ce qu'ils désirent ! »

Puis se retournant vers Haldir et Gabrielle il reprit :

« - Il n'est pas nécéssaire de vous jusifier prenez soin d'elle… »

Haldir s'inclina mais Gabrielle ne pu plus se porter, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et la pression de ces dernières heures eut enfin raison d'elle. Aragorn qui était à présent à leurs côtés eut pour réflexe de la rattrapper alors qu'Haldir la soulevait.

« - Je crois que cela suffira pour le moment, je la mène se reposer. »

Il fut suivit par le rôdeur alors que Gimli soupira. Legolas lui regarda les deux frères d'Haldir en grande conversation avec Ealron. Théoden et Eomer rentrèrent à leur tour alors qu'Eowyn prit la direction des trois elfes. Là elle s'inclina devant eux et leur demanda l'autrisation de s'occuper des montures ? Ceci lui fut accorder avec un sourire de la part d'Ealron.

Dans la chambre où Gabrielle reposait désormais, Haldir la regardait. Il leva se yeux sur Aragorn resté afin de comprendre.

_« - Pas maintenant… Rassurez vous mellon, elle va bien. Laissez lui un peu de repos. »_

Le rôdeur hocha la tête, se baissa pour embrasser le front de sa jeune amie et sortit de la pièce les laissant seul. Haldir vint se coucher aux côtés de Gabrielle qui d'insinct se rapprocha de lui. Il passa un de ces bras au niveau de sa taille et c'est ainsi qu'il se laissa porter par le sommeil.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Alors, je vous ai bluffé hein... Je suis asser fière de moi... Bref voici la suite, merci de vos reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir et de plus vous m'avez montré que ma surprise était de taille!**

**Voici donc la suite, de plus, les paroles de chanson que j'utilise son celle De Grégory Lemarchal, sa chanson A corps perdu. Elle est significative de beaucoup et ce garçon est un formidable exemple de courage...**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci d'être fidèle**

**Amicalement**

**Isa**

**PS Le nouveau personnage qui apparait aura son rôle de plus c'est une dédicace à une super amie que je suis fière de connaitre depuis bientôt une année. Les délires mais aussi pleins d'autres choses la rende pour moi unique. Cindy je t'embrasse...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Faire face, encore et toujours.**

Lorsque Gabrielle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentit un instant déphasé mais quand elle sentit les bras d'Haldir autour d'elle, elle reprit pied avec la réalité. Elle se tourna avec douceur et lui fit face. Il avait les yeux clos et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle s'imprégna des traits de son visage, d'un geste elle passa une main sur sa joue et soupira :

« - Qu'ai je fais pour te mériter ? »

Se redressant, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et se leva. Elle rejoignit la salle de bain en ayant au préalable prit dans ses affaires qui avaient été déposé sur un des fauteuils de quoi se vêtir. Elle y resta un moment se détendant du mieux qu'elle put sous une bonne douche tiède, après quoi elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et s'assit face à une coiffeuse, le miroir lui renvoya son reflet : des yeux verts sans éclat, des cernes et une peau peu pâle. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, se saisissant d'une brosse à cheveux elle commença à coiffer sa lourde chevelure qui retombait sur son dos. Quand elle termina, elle les laissa détaché et ramena sur le fauteuil ses jambes qu'elle rapprocha de son torse et qu'elle enveloppa de ses bras posant sa tête sur ces genoux. Elle resta ainsi un petit moment avant de se relever et de s'habiller. Elle passa sur elle une robe blanche et par-dessus une autre robe sans manche, qui retombait sur le jupon de la blanche et qui s'attachait au devant par des ficelles. Elle était verte et lui donnait ainsi l'air d'une simple habitante du Rohan. Une fois sa tenue enfilée et arrangée, elle ressortie de la salle de bain. Sur le lit Haldir dormait toujours, s'approchant de lui, elle remonta la couverture sur ces épaules et sortit de la pièce en silence.

Parcourant les couloirs, elle s'arrêta au niveau d'une fenêtre et là regarda au travers elle. Le ciel était gris. Des bruits de pas ce firent entendre et quand elle se retourna se fut pour faire face à Eomer qui s'inclina.

« - Bonjours Demoiselle. »

Gabrielle s'inclina à son tour et offrit un petit sourire au neveu de Théoden.

« - Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous menez jusqu'à la salle à manger ? A cette heure-ci je pense que vos compagnons doivent être éveillés et je crois que l'un d'entre eux est inquiet à votre sujet. »

La jeune elfe rougit et quand il tendit son bras elle le prit sans grande gêne. Ils commencèrent à marcher doucement, Gabrielle se perdit dans ses pensées et quand ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, elle se crut arrivée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se risqua à porter un regard sur Eomer qui à présent l'observait. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent, celles du Rhoirrim semblait vouloir poser une question. Il prit une bouffée d'air et se lança :

« - Pardonnez moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger à votre sujet. Vous avez participer à la bataille comme un guérrier aguérri, vous semblez avoir l'estime de mon oncle et de ma sœur. Gandalf vous regarde comme si vous étiez plus précieuse que n'importe quoi sur cette Terre, et moi je viens à me demander qui vous êtes… Vous que j'ai sauvé sans me poser de question. »

Gabrielle ferma les yeux et se détacha du bras d'Eomer. Ce dernier la regarda aller prendre place sur un petit banc qui se situait non loin de là. Il s'approcha à son tour et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« - Je ne suis pas une guerrière aguérit Seigneur Eomer, cette bataille était pour moi la première, jamais auparavant je n'avais été confronté à l'horreur de la guerre. »

Elle frissona à ces souvenirs, les yeux toujours clos elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait à ces côtés. Des images de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm retraversèrent son esprit.

« - L'estime de votre sœur et de votre oncle j'ignore à quoi cela est dû. » Elle rouvrit ces yeux verts et ce mit à jouer avec ces mains. « J'ai parlé avec votre oncle qui ma donné l'image d'un homme bon et juste bien qu'accablé par le fait qu'il est sombré. Votre sœur quand a elle est une personne douce et aimante, ayant peur de ce futur dans lequel elle n'arrive pas à voir quelle est sa place. Je l'apprécie énormément et pourtant je ne la connais pas plus que cela. Mais elle n'a pas hésité à me veillée quand je me suis trouvée mal sur le chemin d'Helm. »

« - Ma sœur est une personne à la fois forte et fragile, elle ne dit pas souvent ce qui la fait souffrir mais moi je sais, je lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Il tourna son regard vers Gabrielle qui à présent jouait avec sa bague.

« - Pourquoi avoir participée à une bataille qui ne vous concernait pas ? Votre peuple est si différent du mien, pourquoi vous êtes vous battu pour une cause qui n'est pas la votre ? »

Elle tourna à son tour sa tête et croisa le regard du Rhoirrim.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? L'avenir de la Terre du Milieu passe aussi par le Rohan. Les choix que nous faisons reflète nos idéaux, le mien c'est de vouloir un monde de paix même si ce n'est pas encore pour demain. Et puis… »

« - Et puis ? »

Gabrielle soupira et se releva :

« - J'ai des choses à me prouvée et mes propres démons à affronter… »

Elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et de faire face à Eomer qui s'était relevé.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mes certitudes ce sont effondrées en une seule soirée, aujourd'hui je sais plus ce que je dois faire, j'ignore si il va me rester des forces pour assumer, accepter et encore faire face. »

Eomer fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu plus alors que la jeune elfe baissait la tête :

« - Les choix que nous faisons nous appartienne… » Il avança vers elle une main qu'il posa doucement sur son bras. « … Je ne sais pourquoi mais quelque chose me dis de vous faire confiance, moi qui ne la donne que rarement. J'estime toujours que les femmes n'ont pas leur place dans une guerre, elles sont trop sensible, trop faible mais ici je me dois de ne pas porter de jugement car vous avez prouvé que vous aviez autant de courage que le plus aguérri de mes soldats. »

Il relâcha la pression sur le bras de Gabrielle et en le tendant de nouveau il l'invita à poursuivre leur route.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En Lorien, le visage de Galadriel était boulversée au-dessus de son miroir. Derrière elle se tenait Celeborn plus pâle que jamais. Ces derniers savaient, chacun avait vu, avait présentit et même ressentit la douleur qui avait émané de Gabrielle. La souveraine de la Lorien s'en était trouvée mal au dîner la veille et la nuit avait été agitée pour les deux souverains. Celeborn se tenait là droit, les yeux perdu dans le vague. La voix de sa femme le tira de là :

« - Nous n'aurions pas du le lui cacher. »

Il réagit asser violement à ses paroles :

« - Galadriel crois tu qu'il aurait été sâge de le lui annoncé quand elle était encore là ? La situation était déjà asser difficile sans lui en rajouter. »

Galadriel se retourna et ils se firent face, leurs pupilles bleus se dévisageant :

« - Et maintenant ? Elle est seule, elle ne comprendra pas ! Personne ne peux lui expliquer ! »

Celeborn secoua la tête négativement :

« - Non Galadriel ! Elle n'est pas seule, bien au contraire ! Tu le sais, elle doit faire face et arriver par elle même à faire la différence, à comprendre. Galadriel… »

Il s'approcha de son épouse et la prit par les bras et la força à le regarder :

« -… Elle n'est pas seule et elle est surement mieux entourée que si elle était ici… »

La souveraine ferma les yeux et frissona :

« - Elle est faible Celeborn, même si elle ne dit rien je ressens une faille en elle et il s'en servira, il l'exploitera je voudrai tant la protéger… »

Celeborn prit sa femme contre lui et soupira :

« - Cette faille c'est sa blessure tant qu'elle n'en parlera pas elle jouera contre elle mais faisons lui confiance. Galadriel elle a déjà montré beaucoup, elle fait de nouveau confiance et elle a quelqu'un à ces côtés… »

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence de la forêt. Non loin de là dans une clairière un cheval s'arrêtait. Une personne en descendit alors qu'un elfe s'approchait d'elle et s'inclina à son devant. Une voix féminine sortit du capuchon que la personne portait.

« - Pardonnez moi mais pouvez vous me mener à vos Seigneurs ? »

L'elfe opina et invita la personne à le suivre. Il la mena à la salle des audiences où il la fit attendre. Là, une fois seule l'elfe ôta sa capuche libérant ainsi une cascade de cheveux brun foncé retombant e boucle régulière le long de son dos. Elle resta de dos et c'est ainsi que la trouvèrent les souverains quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elle se retourna à cet entrée révélant ainsi son visage à la peau blanche. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond scrutèrent les souverain avant qu'elle ne s'incline en signe de respect. Galadriel n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître et pour la première fois depuis deux jours elle esquissa un sourire.

« - Ainsi Sîndirël tu as enfin retrouvé le chemin de la Lorien… »

Se relevant Sîndirël eut à son tour un vague sourire.

« - Je ne l'avais jamais perdu majesté, disons que je m'en suis éloignée volontairement. »

La souveraine s'approcha et prit une des mains de l'elfe face à elle. Celeborn lui resta légerment en retrait.

« - Et qu'est ce qui a fait sortir une ermite tel que toi de son hibernation ? » Questionna Galadriel en invitant Sîndirël à s'asseoir.

« - Un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressentit depuis des années. Majesté, en 550 ans je n'avais plus perçut cette présence, je la pensais perdue où pire encore. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi Gabrielle était encore ici sans que je le sache ? »

Celeborn vint se placer aux côtés de sa femme qui fit :

« - Ainsi tu as ressentit sa présence ? Le lien qui vous unissait n'est donc pas refermé malgré tout ce qu'elle a traversé. Sîndirël il est temps pour toi de savoir certaine choses… »

L'efe leva son regard sur les deux souverains et ponctua :

« - Mais je ne demande pas mieux… »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Assise sur une des marches de l'extérieur du palais, Gabrielle songeait aux évenements de la nuit passée, une question lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : comment devait elle interpréter tout ceci ? Comment savoir à présent quelle portée elle devait donner à ses visions ? Elle se releva et descendit les marches, ses cheveux volèrent avec une bourasque, elle marcha un moment et s'arrêta soudain. Elle dû se rattraper à la première chose qui tomba sous sa main et ce n'était autre que le bras d'Aragorn qui venait à sa rencontre. Des images se déversèrent dans son esprit et elle ne put empêcher se flot de l'envahir. Sans un mot car il savait que ce n'était pas nécéssaire, le rôdeur se laissa glisser au sol avec elle, la tenant contre lui. Au même moment Eowyn sortait des écuries et quand elle les vit elle accourut à leurs côtés s'agenouillant face à Aragorn.

« - Encore un de ces songes ? »

Le rôdeur hocha la tête et fit doucement :

« - Pouvez vous aller chercher Haldir je vous prie ? »

Opinant, Eowyn se releva et se précipta vers l'intérieur du château. Dans ses bras, Aragorn tenait Gabrielle dont le visage était devenu pâle.

_Une clairière vaste et au couleur de l'automne, Gabrielle se tenait au milieu de celle-ci, droite et immobile. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, face à elle se tenait une personne qu'elle connaissait que trop. Il était là, le visage grave et les yeux triste._

_« - Pardonne moi de t'avoir transmis un tel fardeau. »_

_Il s'avança mais elle recula._

_« - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… »_

_La voix de Gabrielle trancha nette :_

_« - Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la vérité, père ? »_

_« - Il n'y a rien de plus a rajouter que ce que Mithrandir ta déjà ennoncé. Tu dois à présent toi choisir ce que tu souhaites faire de ces révélations… »_

_Il s'avança de nouveau cette fois elle ne recula pas. Il tendit vers elle sa main et la posa sur son bras._

_« - Ne te laisse pas manipuler, apprend à discerner ce qui relève de l'influence maléfique de Sauron et ce qui est de la vision purement et simplement elfique. »_

_« - Mais comment ? »_

_Il posa son autre main sur son cœur et répondit doucement :_

_« - En l'écoutant lui… Et en t'écoutant… » Il dévia sa main vers sa tête « … toi. »_

_Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et reprit :_

_« - Tu vas vivre des heures difficiles, il ne te laissera pas un moment de paix, il voudra te briser, mais tu seras forte… Car tu n'es pas seule. »_

_Il lui embrassa le front._

_« - Eveille toi à présent, et combat le, celon ce que tu auras choisi. »_

_Gabrielle se sentit doucement tiré de cette clairière alors que l'image de son père disparaisait. _

Dans les bras du rôdeur Gabrielle reposait, Haldir accourut dès qu'Eowyn lui eut transmis le message, il jeta un regard à Aragorn qui soupira mais le Capitaine constata que Gabrielle semblait calme et son visage serein contrairement à ses visions habituelles. Il lui prit une main qu'il serra alors que doucement elle ouvrait les yeux. Ce fut d'abord les yeux d'Aragorn qu'elle rencontra, inquiet qu'il était. Tournant son visage elle croisa les prunelle grises d'Haldir, celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire alors qu'un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune elfe. Elle essaya de se relever et fut aider par Aragorn à qui elle effleura de sa main droite une des joues. Puis elle fit dans sa langue natale :

_« - Et si nous parlions Estel ? »_

Ce dernier l'aida à se redresser, Haldir lui prit une de ces mains et la garda dans la sienne.

_« - Je ne demande pas mieux que de comprendre… »_

Il laissa Haldir la prendre par la taille et ensemble ils se mirent à marcher. Elle parla, sans détour, sans rien cacher, admettant ses craintes, ses peurs et ce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Elle fit par de ses doutes, du fait qu'elle ne savait plus, que ces convictions étaient fortement ébranlées. Ils se retrouvèrent au niveau des écuries quand elle s'arrêta, elle ponctua son récit par cette phrase :

« - Je suis Gabrielle, fille d'Aradan, héritière sans le savoir d'un pouvoir issus de l'ombre, objet de la manipulation d'un être que je considèrerai jamais comme étant de ma famille. Je ferai face, encore et toujours car c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevé. Contre la puissance qui s'élève, je possède une arme que je sais pouvoir tourné contre lui contrairement à ce qu'il pense. J'ai mes faiblesses comme chacun d'entre nous, à moi de faire en sorte qu 'elles deviennent ma force même si aujourd'hui j'ignore totalement comment y parvenir. »

Elle porta son regard sur Aragorm qui n'avait pronnoncé aucune parole. Elle sentit la pression de la main d'Haldir dans la sienne.

« - Je n'ai rien demandé de tout cela… »

Le rôdeur soupira et répondit :

« - Tout comme je n'ai pas demandé d'être ce que je suis et ce que je devrais être. Mais voilà c'est ainsi… » Il se tourna vers Gabrielle et lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Par ce geste elle lêcha la main de son capitaine. « … Mais c'est ce que nous sommes. Et tout deux nous sommes face aujourd'hui à nos propres choix. Toi de choisir si tu le combat à ta façon et moi si j'accepte enfin mon héritage. J'ai aussi mes faiblesses mais je les exploite, j'ai aussi mes peurs et j'ai aussi mes doutes. Gabrielle, toi seule peut décider mais quelque chose me dit que au fon de toi tu sais pertinament vers où tu dois te tourner, sur quel chemin tes pas doivent fouler, comme je le sais… A nous de faire l'unique pas qui nous mettra sur cette route, chacun à notre moment… »

Les paroles du rôdeur lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux et c'est spontanément qu'elle l'entoura de ces bars sous le regard serein d'Haldir.

« - Reste juste toi même ma chère Gabrielle. »

Il se détacha d'elle, l'embrassa sur le front et la remis dans les bras du capitaine.

« - Je serai toujours près de toi quoi que tu choissises. Tu es une personnes unique et formidable, n'en doute jamais quoi qu'il ce passe . »

Il s'inclina face aux deux elfes et les laissa. Gabrielle le regarda remonter jusqu'au château, puis elle se tourna et se blottit dans les bras d'Haldir. Ce dernier eut un sourire et l'enserra de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi ignorant les regards, leurs cheveux se mêlant avec le léger vent qui soufflait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sur sa monture qui courait à toute allure, Sîndirël songeait aux paroles de Galadriel. Elle lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle avait craint, ainsi Gabrielle était toujours en vie… Comment avait elle pu ne pas le sentir durant toutes ses années ? Elle serra un peu plus fort les rênes de son cheval. Elle se souvint de son départ de la Lorien, elle devait ce jours là rejoindre ses propres parents à Mirkwood, elle avait sentit sur la route l'envol d'une âme, la douleur. Elle n'avait jamais pu mettre un nom sur ces sentiments qui l'avait animé. A son arrivée à la forêt de Thranduril elle ne s'était pas sentie bien, son cœur se serra au souvenir de la promesse qu'elle n'avait pu tenir envers son amie. En effet, elle aurait du rejoindre Gabrielle sur la route qui la conduisait avec ces parents en Lorien. Toutes deux ce connaissaient depuis des années. Sîndirël avait pris sous son aile ce petit bout d'elfe lors de sa première visite à Imladris et depuis leur amitié n'avait jamais faillie. Elle était plus âgée que Gabrielle de 500 ans la rendant un peu plus sâge enfin en théorie. Mais les évenements les avaient séparées, cependant elles parvenaient toujours à resté en contact. Mais elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse et quand elle avait appris la mort des parents de Gabrielle par une missive, elle s'en voulut à un tel point qu'elle refusa d'en entendre plus. Elle cru que Gabrielle elle aussi avait succombé et elle s'enfonça dans la forêt de Mirkwood, se recluant, n'acceptant que de rare visite. Elle avait sentit le lien qui la reliait avec Gabrielle se rompre, et elle s'en voulut…

Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée, elle avait appris de la bouche de Galadriel les évenements tragique de ce jours maudis…

_« - Nolorin… Nolorin… »_ fit elle à sa monture.

La cadence augmenta alors qu'un prénom s'échappait de ses lèvres :

_« - Gabrielle… »_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A Méduseld, Gabrielle semblait avoir trouvé une certaine paix en elle. Restant le plus souvent aux côtés d'Haldir avec qui elle partageait ses conversations, elle semblait un peu plus sur d'elle. Deux jours s'étaient écoulées depuis les révélations de Gandalf et cette fameuse nuit. Haldir partageait toujours ses nuits, l'apaisant du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait quasiment pas. La peur des rêves était encore plus présente la nuit, là elle ne contrôlait plus, elle le savait. Ils passaient leurs soirée enlacés, mais quand lui malgrè lui sombrait, elle restait là à le contempler où a s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et de laisser son regard se perdre à l'horizon.

A l'aube du troisième jours, il se réveilla dans un lit vide. Se redressant il la trouva assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux clos, la tête sur ces genoux et les bras les entourant. Il se leva, se vêtit de sa tunique et s'approcha :

« - Gaby ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle avait visiblement succombée au sommeil. Avec douceur il détacha ses bras, la souleva et la mena sur le lit. Là il l'installa et remonta sur elle les couvertures avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il prenait une douche, un cri retentit venant de la chambre. Se rhabillant rapidement, il se précipita dans cette dernière et vit Gabrielle assise dans le lit le regard vague. Il se précipita à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras. Il ne comprit pas les paroles qu'elle pronnonça :

_« - Elle est pas partit ! »_

Il la prit par les épaules et l'interrogea :

« - Je ne comprends pas, de qui tu parles ? Qui n'est pas partit ? »

Elle se redressa vivement, se libéra de l'étreinte, rejetta les couvertures et sortit aussi rapide que l'éclair de la chambre. Quand Haldir réagit, la porte était ouverte, il se redressa vivement et lui courrut après :

« - Gabrielle ! Attend moi ! »

Elle dévalla les escaliers et se retrouva rapidement dans la salle des audiences. Là Théoden se leva de son trône, Eomer se redressa et Eowyn se retourna. Aragorn lui entra au même moment alors que Gimli et Merry eux la regardait étrangement. En effet ces cheveux étaient en bataille et sa robe était plus que composé d'une seule partie, celle du jupon du dessous. Haldir arriva derrière elle alors qu'elle reprennait sa course.

« - Non mais ! » Rouspetta t-il. « Gabrielle ! Où cours tu ainsi ? »

Il se remit à sa poursuite alors que Théoden regardait ses neveux avec un drôle de regard. Gimli bougonna alors qu'Aragorn se précipita derrière Haldir.

Gabrielle freina sa course sur le balcon, là son regard se porta sur deux silhouettes en contre bas. Près d'un cheval se tenait Legolas en compagnie d'une personne qui était de dos. A un mouvement du prince elfe sur son épaule, la silhouette se retourna et c'est sans aucun mal que Gabrielle la reconnu. Elle resta un moment stupéfaite alors que la silhouette se découvrit, Haldir arriva près de Gabrielle :

« - Dis tu veux bien m'… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il put entendre :

_« - Sîndirël… »_

Près de Legolas, Sîndirël lui jeta un regard avant de s'avancer vers les escaliers, Gabrielle posa une main sur le bras d'Haldir, Aragorn vint se placer près de lui, Théoden sortit à son tour en compagnie d'Eomer et Eowyn suivit par Gimli et Merry.

« - Gabr… »

Mais une nouvelle fois il ne finit pas sa phrase que déjà elle dévalait les escaliers. Sîndirël au bas ouvrit ses bras et y reçut enfin la jeune elfe. Legolas leva son regard vers Haldir et Aragorn et leur lança un léger sourire. Ils assistaient tous aux retrouvailles de deux amies séparées depuis 550 ans…

Dans les bras de celle qu'elle avait nommé Sîndirël, Gabrielle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Depuis tout ce temps, depuis ces années où elle l'avait cru partit… Elle put sentir une main caresser ses cheveux et une voix qui murmura à son oreille d'une façon douce et aimante :

_« - Ma petite elfe, reprend toi… »_

Mais rien n'y faisait, Sîndirël pu la sentir trembler pour finallement se laisser choir au sol relâchant son étreinte, les mains sur son visage. Elle eut pour réflexe de s'agenouiller et de lui prendre ces mains qu'elle serra dans les siennes. Elle ressentit vivement les sentiments de Gabrielle, confusions, bonheur, incompréhension. Alors elle la reprit contre elle et la berça lui chuchotant des paroles dans sa langue maternelle. Haldir avait laissé Aragorn et descendait à présent les marches. Il se retrouva rapidement au niveau de Gabrielle et de Sîndirël, non loin de lui Legolas jeta un dernier regard à la nouvelle arrivante avant de monter en direction de ces compagnons afin de leur expliqué. Pendant qu'Haldir s'agenouillait près des deux femmes et qu'il passait une main appaisante sur le dos de Gabrielle, le Prince elfe arrivé près du rôdeur s'expliqua à son adresse ainsi qu'aux autres :

« - Sîndirël est une amie d'enfance de Gabrielle, enfin enfance est un grand mot disons qu'elles ont 1000 ans de différences mais s'entendent comme deux sœurs qu'elles auraient pu être. Gabrielle à s'en doute cru à la disparition de son amie car voilà 550 ans qu'elles ne ce sont pas vue… »

« - 550 ans ? » repris Aragorn « Mais cela coreespond aux évenements targiques qui lui ont à jamais boulversés sa vie ! »

Théoden fronça les yeux mais n'osa intervenir. Eowyn le remarqua alors que son frère lui regardait les trois silhouettes. Haldir et Sîndirël avait tout deux relevés Gabrielle et s'éloignaient avec elle.

« - Oui, à cette époque les sens de Sîndirël l'ont trompés, elle a cru à un présage et a interprété de façon éroné un message qui je m'en souviens encore étais pas très clair. Elle s'est isolée au plus profond de Mirkwood se sentant responsable pour une raison que j'ignore encore des évenements de cette époque. Elle n'acceptait que peu de présence et je fut le seul avec une autre elfe dont elle accepta la compagnie. C'est une elfe de Lorien qui s'est exilée à Mirkwood et qui vient visiblement de retrouvé un souffle à son existence… »

Aragorn regarda à son tour les slhouettes disparaître, et il trésaillit à la question que Théoden posa :

« - Pardonnez moi mais je suis intrigué. De quels évenemnts parlez vous donc ? Qu'est ce qui a rendu la jeune Gabrielle si je puis dire sentimentalement parlant si fragile ? Pourquoi fuit elle les hommes quand elle ne les connaient pas de façon si brutal ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger car son comportement est si particulier. Je me fais sans nul doute indiscret et je m'en excuse mais il y a tant de choses que nous voudrions comprendre. »

Gimli se permit alors de rajouter :

« - Il est vrai ami que son comportement est tout a fait singulier. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle ne se comporte pas comme une femme elfe devrait le faire. Si vous nous éclairiez un peu ? »

Aragorn échangea un regard avec Legolas qui haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas à eux de raconter cela cependant l'interrogation du roi Théoden était légitime et les mots d'Eomer finirent par convaincre le rôdeur.

« - Il y a chez elle une volonté farouche de vengeance. Elle est dissimulé, elle ne ce voit pas mais est très facilement reconnaisable à sa façon de se battre. Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant qu'elle a connu la douleur d'être aux prises à des adversaires plus fort qu'elle ? Et est ce que je me trompe encore en affirmant encore qu'elle a été initié aux combats dans un but de guerre ? Est ce ainsi que les femmes elfes sont élevés ? »

Aragorn soupira, il allait répondre quand la voix d'Ealron qui arrivait en compagnie des deux frères d'Haldir l'en empêcha.

« - Vous ne vous trompez pas Seigneur Eomer, votre jugement est le bon. Pour répondre à vos interrogations, Gabrielle n'a pas été élevé en cité comme elle aurait du l'être. Ces parents étaient devenu des elfes nomades ce qui est très rare chez nous mais existant. Elle n'agit effectivement pas comme une elfe de son rang, car même si elle ne le revendique pas, elle est l'unique héritière de la lignée de la famille royale elfique de la Lorien et ceci depuis la disparition de Celebrian, fille unique de nos Seigneurs. Elle agit de façon combattive tout comme son défunt père le lui a enseigné, elle cache en elle une grane souffrance que certains d'entre vous connaisse et que d'autres ont ressentis. Elle ne m'en voudra pas de vous éclairez à ce sujet car jamais elle ne le fera d'elle même… »

Le commandant tourna à son tour son regard vers la direction prise par les trois elfes. Il reprit son discours.

« - Gabrielle est la fille d'Aradan et de Laurelin, douce, craintive, aimante, attachante mais aussi horriblement marqué dans sa chaire et dans son esprit par la cruauté de l'Homme et sa barabarie. Agée de 1550 ans on lui en donne le double sur certains points. Vous disiez seigneur Eomer avoir ressentit un sentiment de vengeance, je vous réponderai que oui, même si elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte il était là, présent en elle. Vous dites avoir ressentit qu'elle avait déjà été aux prises avec des adversaires plus fort qu'elle là encore je vous répond oui et ce à deux reprises. Il y a 550 ans, au printemps très exactement, alors qu'elle faisait route avec ces parents vers les bois de la Lorien, ils tombèrent dans une embuscade d'orques. Ces derniers en trop grand nombre assassinèrent devant ces yeux ceux qui lui avait donné la vie, elle ne dut sa survie qu'à un groupe d'Homme du Sud qui passaient eux aussi vers là… Survie ? C'est là un bien grand mot… Ils ne l'aidèrent en rien bien a contraire… »

Ealron marqua une pause et observa ses interlocuteurs. Il vit le visage d'Eowyn crispé, visiblement la jeune princesse avait compris mais ce n'était pas la seul, Théoden se pinçait les lèvres alors qu'Eomer prenait la main de sa sœur.

« - Ces Hommes osèrent la touchée, la blessée bien plus que physiquement, elle en garde aujourd'hui encore des séquelles physique qu'elle portera à jamais mais aussi psychologique mais là, elle a rencontré une personne qui a su lui montré la sortie de l'obscurité qu'elle traversait. Pendant 550 ans elle a fuit un monde qui l'a brisée, elle a traversé son désert en portant son fardeau. Mais le destin a voulu autre chose pour elle et les Valars n'ont pas voulu qu'elle parte vers l'Ouest pas avant d'avoir elle aussi accomplit son propre chemin ici. »

Aragorn soupira alors que Gimli se risqua :

« - Une telle volonté de vivre. Comment est ce possible chez une si jeune personne ? »

« - Maître nain pour nous Gabrielle reste une véritable énigme sur ce point. » répondit Ealron « Comment a t-elle eut la volonté malgré l'état du corps de ces parents de les menés aux Havres-Gris ? Comment pendant 550 ans elle a pu vivre avec cette douleur ? Comment aujourd'hui parvint elle a avancé en connaissant ce qu'elle sait ? Nous l'ignorons… Elle puisse en elle, elle reste fragile mais aussi forte, elle a trouvé une épaule sur laquelle se reposé et surtout à su de nouveau faire confiance. Comment ? Seul les Valars le savent mais une chose est certaine, elle le dit elle même, elle a sa place dans tout ceci et c'est aujourd'hui plus vrai que jamais… »

Théoden tourna son regard vers Ealron :

« - Et vous ne nous avez pas tout dit n'est ce pas ? Pas une fois vous n'avez évoqué son don… »

Legolas et Aragorn levèrent un regard surpris sur le Roi alors qu'Eomer redressait la tête portant sur son oncle une attention toute aussi surprise. Eowyn se contenta de dire :

« - Ce qu'elle appelle étant comme une bénédiction et une malédction, ce qu'elle combat dans ses rêves ce qui la fait souffrir sans qu'elle n'en parle… »

Le commandant les observa ahuri mais se reprit vite :

« - Je vois que vous étiez au courant… Je l'ignorai. »

« - Elle m'en a parlé la veille de notre départ pour Helm, je ne pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi j'avais la sensation de la connaître. »

Eowyn souffla :

« - J'ai été le témoin involontaire de cette confession et par la suite nous en avons parlé… »

Ealron hocha la tête mais répondit :

« - Sur ce point je ne puis vous en dire d'avantage car ceci lui appartient. J'en ai déjà dis plus que je n'aurai dû. Mais n'ayez crainte, un jour viendra où vous comprendrez certaines choses tout comme elle aujourd'hui… »

Sur ces paroles, Ealron s'inclina et c'st suivit par les deux frères d'Haldir qui étaient restés silencieux qu'il s'éloigna du groupe. Rumil interrogea alors :

« - Avez vous bien fait de le leur dire ? Devait elle pas le faire par elle même ? »

S'arrêtant Ealron planta son regard dans celui de Rumil :

« - Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait et je pense qu'ils devaient savoir certaines choses. A présent ceci ne nous regarde plus. Par ailleurs je vous annonce que nous rentrons à Caras Galadhom. Ils ont besoin de nous là bas… »

Orophin fronça les yeux et demanda :

« - Et Haldir ? »

Ealron soupira, reprit sa marche et lâcha :

« - Je le libère de ses fonctions, il est libre de suivre sa propre route. »

Les deux frères s'interrogèrent du regard, ainsi, l'heure du choix pour le gardien avait sonné.

De leurs côtés, Théoden en compagnie d'Eomer avait rejoins la salle du trône. Eowyn elle était resté avec les compagnons qui demeurait muet sur le balcon du palais. Elle les laissa quelques minutes plus tard s'éloignant à son tour. Le regard de Legolas se perdait sur un point qu'il distinguait en contre bas, les silhouettes assise des trois elfes. Aragorn ne rajouta rien et partit à son tour marcher au travers Edoras.

En contre bas, Sîndirël en compagnie d'Haldir et de Gabrielle que tout deux soutenait étaient sortis d'Edoras et avaient pris place sur l'herbe fraîche. Haldir observait son ange qui semblait à cet instant si fragile. Il avait laissé Sîndirël l'installée contre elle et lui murmurer :

_« - Repose ton âme petite elfe, je serai encore là à ton réveil. »_

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et reprit :

_« - Je serai toujours près de toi, comme je te l'ai promis il y a des années de cela. Dors petite elfe… »_

Gabrielle leva les yeux sur ceux de l'elfe qui la tenait contre elle. Un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Bougeant un peu elle le vit, toujurs là, si silencieux qu'il avait été. Levant une main vers lui, Haldir s'approcha et la prit dans les siennes. A son tour il fit :

_« - Tu as toi aussi le droit au repos. Nous sommes près de toi, ne craint pas le sommeil. Repose toi, à ton réveil tu pourras poser toute les questions que tu souhaiteras, on ne bouge pas. »_

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il sentit une faible pression alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Sîndirël et Haldir purent alors entendre :

« - Je ne crains plus l'Ombre puisque vous êtes là… »

L'elfe fredonna alors doucement :

_Puisque les destins sont les mêmes  
Que tous les chemins nous ramènent  
A l'aube d'un nouveau départ  
On n'apprend rien de nos erreurs  
A moins de s'y brûler le coeur  
Je suivrai les routes où l'on s'égare  
Comme on dresse un étendard_

Elle caressa de nouveau les cheveux de sa jeune amie :

_A corps perdu, ivre et sans fard  
Pour n'être plus le pantin d'un espoir  
Et si la vie n'est qu'une cause perdue  
Mon âme est libre d'y avoir enfin cru  
A corps perdu._

Elle sentit Gabrielle succomber au sommeil, là elle dégagea une de ses mains, défit l'attache de sa cape et d'un mouvement d'épaule s'en débarassa. Haldir comprit la manœuvre, il ramassa l'étoffe et la posa sur le corps endormie de soon ange. Quand il se redressa il croisa le regard perçant de Sîndirël, ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis celui de l'elfe tomba sur le pendentif qu'Haldir portait au cou. Elle leva la main et l'effleura doucement elle fit :

« - Elle doit tenir à vous pour vous avoir ainsi fait confiance. »

Haldir rompit le contact visuel pour ramener son regard sur le corps endormi de Gabrielle.

« - Tout comme je tiens à elle. »

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de reprendre :

« - Je me nomme Sîndirël, je suis aussi porteuse d'un message pour vous Haldir de Lorien, Capitaine des Archers. »

Ce dernier se redressa.

« - Et quel est il ? » Interrogea t-il.

« - L'heure des choix est là Capitaine et pas seulement que pour elle… »

Haldir fronça les yeux alors que Sîndirël ponctua :

« - … Pour vous aussi… »


	32. Chapter 31

**Alors juste un message...**

**Qui sera le 100ème reviewer?**

**Merci à tous, vraiment de votre soutien... Je vous adore...**

**Tendresse et amitié**

**Isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Les choix que nous faisons.**

Reposant à l'ombre d'un arbre où Sîndirël l'avait délicatement posée, Gabrielle dormait d'un sommeil qui était devenu lourd. En compagnie d'Haldir, l'elfe s'était éloigné et à présent tout deux marchait en jetant régulièrement des œillades à la formes qui dormait sous l'arbre. Le Capitaine avait les mains derrière son dos et son visage s'était durci.

« - J'avoue que je ne sais quoi répondre. » Lâcha t-il.

Sîndirël soupira et arrêta sa progression.

« - Si ce que notre souveraine a vu est réel, Haldir vous devrez choisir entre votre rôle de Capitaine des Archers où elle… »

A ces mots si simplement résumé, il trésaillit :

« - Comment peut-on imposer un tel choix ? »

« - Cher Capitaine, vous le saviez depuis le début, votre commandant ne s'est jamais caché qu'il rentrerait au plus vite en Lorien, je le sais pour avoir lu sa dernière missive aux Souverains. La requête de la Dame est simple : soit vous rentrez avec le restant des troupes, soit vous continuez sur le chemin qu'elle a choisit. Dans les deux cas vous devrez rennoncer à quelque chose qui vous est cher… »

Haldir se crispa, il tourna son regard vers l'arbre et soupira :

« - Je n'ai jamais failli à mes engagements envers mes Souverains mais aujourd'hui je ne vois plus les choses de la même façon. Si autrefois j'étais seul, aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus, je dois aussi penser à elle et à la promesse que je lui ai faite… »

Le regard de Sîndirël se porta à son tour sur le corps de Gabrielle :

« - Il est fou de voir la place que prend ce petit bout d'elfe dans le cœur de chacun. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de n'avoir pu la protéger. J'aurai du être près d'elle ce jours là… »

Haldir tourna vers l'elfe un regard interrogateur. Sîndirël sans reporter sur lui le sien reprit :

« - Ce jours là je devais la rejoindre en chemin, comme je le lui avait promis. Mais une missive de Mirkwood où mes parents vivaient arriva au moment de mon départ et je dû à regret prendre un autre chemin. J'ai eu un étrange présentiment chemin faisant, comme si un lien en moi se rompait. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement, à mon arrivée à Mirkwood, j'eu une sorte de vision que je ne su interpréter que quelques mois plus tard lorsqu'une missive de Lorien arriva porteuse de cruelle nouvelle : la Lorien était sans nouvelle du Prince Aradan et Imladris n'en avait aucune de la Princesse Laurelin, leur fille était elle aussi introuvable, je compris alors le sens de ma vision et la sensation de ce lien rompu… Gabrielle n'était plus celon mes sens tout comme ses parents…Cela me boulversa au plus haut point, j'en fut malade et sans l'intervention de Thrandruil et de son fils je me serai probablement laissée mourir. Le Prince Legolas ma aidée me convaincant de garder espoir tant que d'autres nouvelles n'arriveraient pas. Mais quand elles vinrent ces nouvelles, elles me déchirèrent le cœur lorsqu' on me lu la missive annonçant le disparition du Prince Aradan et de la Princesse Laurelin. Au point que je refusa d'en écouter d'avantage, j'aurai pourtant dû… Je me suis retirer au plus profond de la forêt de Mirkwood refusant les visites hormis celle du Prince et de son père. Ont-ils cru que je savais qu'elle était en vie je l'ignore mais ils ne m'en parlèrent pas. Je resta ainsi, vivant en ermite pendant 550 ans… Jusqu'à il y a peu, quand j'ai ressentie de nouveau ce lien, quand j'ai revu en rêve le visage de Gabrielle. Je me suis posée des questions et c'est en Lorien que je suis retournée pour avoir les réponses. Là j'au su toute l'histoire et même plus… Là j'accepta de me fair messagère pour vous mais aussi pour elle… »

Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue :

« - Elle qui fut pendant des années mon échapatoire à des parents trop protecteur, elle que j'ai vu grandir et devenir une ravissante jeune elfe sous le regard aimant de ces parents, elle a qui j'ai appris à monter à cheval mais aussi quand nous étions aux Havres seules toutes les deux à coudre, se tenir en une jeune elfe bien élevée, à brodée mais aussi à lire, à écrire le tout sous l'œil de Cirdan… »

Haldir fit doucement :

« - Elle a été votre pupille ? »

« - Non, elle a été la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu… »

Le silence tomba, le vent souffla et quand Sîndirël se retourna elle croisa le regard d'Haldir.

« - Mais vous Capitaine ? Dans quelle circonstance avez vous fait sa connaissance ? La Dame ne ma pas éclairée sur ce point. »

Ce dernier eut un vague sourire aux souvenirs d'Imaldris et de leur première rencontre.

« - Disons que notre première rencontre ne le fut pas dans des conditions disons normal. J'ai dû l'apprivoiser, apprendre à la connaître et surtout être patient. Au bout du compte, elle ma offert bien plus que ce que je pensais tout en dévoilant une partie de moi que je pensais pas mettre à jours de la sorte. »

Sîndirël hocha la tête ils se remirent à marcher et elle posa simplement cette question :

« - Et que choisirez vous ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Haldir. Elle lui glissa alors :

« - Il est temps Haldir que vous pensiez un peu à vous, à ce que vous resentez et à ce que vous voulez. A présent Haldir, vous seul devez choisir, il est temps, grand temps que vous viviez pour vous. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Vous avez toujours répondu à l'appel des Souverains quand ils avaient besoin, jamais vous ne vous êtes départis de vos fonctions omettant ainsi de vivre pour vous. Ils sauront survivre, ils sauront combattre, même si vous n'êtes pas là… »

Le Capitaine hocha la tête, il s'inclina et partit dans la direction inverse laissant Sîndirël seule. Elle le vit s'éloigner, les mains derrières le dos et les cheveux volant avec le vent.

Sous l'arbre, Gabrielle bougea, la cape sur elle glissa, des perles de sueur se formèrent alors que sa respiration devenait rapide.

_Elle marchait sur une étendue grise et désertique, autour d'elle le paysage était comme mort. Ses pieds nus foulèrent ce qui ressemblait à de la cendre, le vent se leva portant avec lui un air lourd et empreint de sombres choses. Elle continua son avancée, sa vue distingua bientôt une silhouette. Se figeant, elle n'osa pas continuer, ce fut la silhouette qui se mit alors à avancer tandis qu'une voix retentissait :_

_« - Vois tu, ici c'est ma Terre. »_

_La silhouette grandissait._

_« - Il est fou de voir ce que de simple pensées peuvent faire. Je peux ainsi me montrer face toi tel que j'aurai dû continuer à l'être. »_

_Gabrielle sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine_.

Sîndirël regarda la silhouette d'Haldir mais soudain, ressentit un étrange préssentiment. D'instinct elle se retourna vers l'arbre et y vit Gabrielle s'agiter. S'élançant elle appella :

« - HALDIR ! »

Ce dernier ce retourna vivement pour voir Sîndirël courir en direction de l'arbre. Son cœur se serra alors qu'à son tour il se mit à courir dans cette direction.

_Gabrielle se prit à faire un pas en arrière alors que le silhouette se dessinait plus précisement face à elle, une sorte d'ombre l'entourait. Il devint enfin visible à ces yeux : grand et elancé, vêtu de sombres robes de couleurs noires, ces cheveux d'un noir encre descendait jusqu'à son bassin mais visiblement étaient tressés. Il s'avança et se retrouva en face d'elle de sorte que si elle tendait la main, elle aurait pu le toucher._

_« - Je vois à ton visage que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sois si proche en apparence à un simple humain… Dois je te rappeller que je suis de la même race que Gandalf où même Saromane ? Je n'étais pas si différent d'eux. Mais les routes prises furent différentes, même radicalement différente. Je n'ai pas voulu me complaire dans de simple idéaux si bon enfant ! J'ai donc choisi une autre voie opposée à la leur… »_

_La réspiration de Gabrielle se fit plus saccadée._

_« - C'est ironique cette façon dont les destins peuvent être si facilement manipulable. Le mien, celui de mon fils… Le tiens ! »_

_Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle._

_« - J'ai chosis l'enseignement de Morgoth ! Je m'en suis jamasi caché. Je hais les elfes et cela depuis toujours. Leurs supériorités, leurs fiertés, leur sagesse qu'ils disent possédés. »_

_Elle était comme figée, incapable d'un seul mouvement._

_« - Les elfes qui mon privés de ma descendance, les elfes qui ont montés mes propres héritiers contre moi… »_

_Il leva vers Gabrielle un bras mais elle se recula retrouvant enfin sa capacité à bouger._

_« - Vois ce qu'ils ont fait… » Il fit de nouveau un pas. « … Ils t'ont montés contre moi, ils te manipulent comme ils ont manipulés ton père ! Qu'as tu a gagner en restant de leurs côtés ? Dis moi pourquoi cherche tu la paix dans un monde qui t'a tout volé de ton innocence à tes parents ? »_

_Elle sentit son cœur de nouveau se serré alors que son esprit lui renvoyait les images de ce jour maudis. Elle frissona alors qu'elle resentait de nouveau les mains des hommes sur elle ainsi que ces sensations._

_« - Rejoins moi… »_

_Cette voix résonna dans son esprit._

_« - Et je te garantis que je te vengerai de ce monde… N'est ce pas ce que tu désires au fond de toi ? »_

_Elle essaya de refouler ces sentiments, ces images et ouvrit brutalement les yeux._

_« - NON ! »_

_Elle se recula de nouveau alors que le visage de Sauron se trnsforma pour être éclairer de haine et de colère :_

_« - Contre la puissance qui se lève tu ne pourras rien ! Contre ce pouvoir tu ne peux rien ! Je peux faire de ta vie un calvaire ! Retiens le ! »_

_Prenant sur elle avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas elle le regarda en face et osa cracher :_

_« - Je n'ai rien à repproher à l'éducation ni à l'enseignement que mon donner les elfes ! Qu'avez vous fait quand je me suis retrouvé ainsi ? Etiez vous là ?Vous êtes immonde et répugnant ! Me manipuler ? Mais qu'êtes vous en train de faire ? Si vous les haissez libre à vous mais je ne vous suivrai jamais ! JAMAIS ! Je n'ai jamais sombré jusqu'à présent alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que je me laisserai pérvertir ! »_

_L'homme face a elle se trnsforma littéralement d'abord en personne recouverte d'une armure puis, se dressa face à elle une tour avec un œil qui se braqua sur elle._

_« - Tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi ainsi ! Que tu le veuilles où non tu es mon héritière ! »_

_Alors, Gabrielle ferma les yeux, elle se concentra, et fit briser par sa force mentale se songe. Elle se retrouva sur une plage de sable blanc où elle s'effondra épuisée. Une douce voix retentit alors à son esprit :_

_« - Combat le à présent, tu trouveras le moyen. Combat cette force par la tienne… »_

_Epuisée elle ferma les yeux et ce laissa glissée ailleurs…_

Sîndirël regardait le coprs de son amie arquée sous une douleur muette, le front couvert de sueur. Haldir maintenait sur ces genoux sa tête et une de ces mains caressait ces cheveux. Ils purent la voir convulsés un faible moment qui leurs parus pourtant long pour enfin se calmer. Sa respiration redevint regulière alors qu'une de ces mains serra un des pants de robes de Sîndirël. Puis ils virent ses yeux papillonés pour enfin s'ouvrir. Elle rencontra d'abord les prunelles grises d'Haldir penché au-dessus d'elle. Levant sa main elle effleura une de ces joues et souffla :

« - Mon choix… »

Il captura cette main et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle eut un faible sourire alors que son regard rencontrait à présent celui de son amie.

« - On en a du temps à rattapée et tant de choses à ce dire afin de comprendre… »

Sîndirël hocha la tête et lui fit à son tour un petit sourire. Gabrielle se releva avec lenteur aidée par Haldir qui lui tenait la taille.

« - Je voudrai rentrée à l'intérieur. »

« - Bien sûr petite elfe, comme tu voudras mais je voudrai que tu ailles prendre du repos dans une chambre, sur un lit afin que tu puisses reprendre tes esprits. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête, ils l'aidèrent à ce relever et tout les trois remontèrent en direction du château de Méduseld. Ils croisèrent en chemin Ealron qui les arrêta :

« - Pardonnez moi… »

Ce dernier se figea en voyant l'état de fatigue visible de Gabrielle, comme si elle venait d'effectuer un trajet sans repos. Se rapprochant d'elle, il lui prit son visage dans ces mains et planta ses iris sombre dans les siennes.

« - Tout ira Gabrielle ? »

Cette dernière hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« - Me permettez vous de vous prendre Haldir quelques instants ? Je vous le ramène rapidement, je vous le promet. »

La jeune elfe eut un petit sourire :

« - Mais Haldir est libre, il n'est pas encore ma propriété exclusive. Vous pouvez donc me le prendre Seigneur Ealron. »

Elle tourna son regard vers le capitaine et lui fit :

« - Je t'attend dans notre chambre… » Ne cachant ainsi rien de la situation qu'ils pouvaient partagés.

Haldir hocha la tête, prit une de ces mains et l'effleura de ces lèvres.

« - Je ne serai pas long. »

Il s'inclina devant les deux femmes elfes et s'éloigna en compagnie d'Ealron. Sîndirël reprit sa marche tout en tenant Gabrielle par le bras. Elles gravirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle du trône. Là Théoden était en pleine discution avec ces lieutenant, quand il les virent, il leurs firent signe de stopper leur conversation et s'en rapprocha.

« - Vos compagnos sont partis vaqués à différentes occupations. Je peux les faire appellé si vous le souhaitez. »

Gabrielle secoua négativement la tête.

« - Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Roi Théoden, je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie pour le moment, je vais aller m'allonger encore un peu. Mais avant j'ai une requête à vous faire. »

Théoden osa prendre une des mains de la jeune elfe et la serra dans la sienne.

« - En quoi puis je vous être utile mon enfant ? »

Cette appellation sortant de la bouche de Gabrielle la flatta, surtout connaissant le Roi. Elle lui offrit alors un doux sourire :

« - Auriez vous de libre une chambre pour mon amie ? Sîndirël a fais une longue route et elle doit avoir envie de se reposer un peu. Est-ce possible ? »

« - Bien-sûr. Méduseld est asser grand et il y a suffisament de chambre vide, que votre amie repasse par ici après s'être assurée de votre repos, et je la ferai conduire en un lieu calme. »

Gabrielle serra à son tour la main de Théoden, Sîndirël s'inclina.

« - Merci à vous Roi Théoden. »

Le Roi inclina la tête. Il relâcha la main de Gabrielle, les deux femmes elfes allèrent reprendre leur chemin quand une autre voix les fit s'arrêter.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle ! »

Cette dernière se retourna tout comme son amie pour voir s'avancer vers elles la silhouette d'Eomer. Se dernier parvint à leurs hauteur et s'inclina.

« - Pardonnez moi je ne serai pas long, j'ai une chose pour vous. »

Il lui tendit un fourreau que Gabrielle reconnut aisément. Surprise elle le prit et l'interrogea du regard. Le neveu de Théoden eut un petit sourire.

« - Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, mais il y a une matière où je m'y connaît c'est les armes. Votre lame était un peu émoussée, j'ai réparée cela elle est à présent aussi tranchante qu'à son premier jour. »

Gabrielle ferma un instant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle plongea ses iris dans celles d'Eomer.

« - Merci beaucoup Seigneur Eomer. »

Cedernier s'inclina, Gabrielle tendit une main vers lui et fit une faible pression sur son bras, puis elle sentit sur son épaule la main de Sîndirël. D'un geste elle se retourna et ensemble prirent la direction des appartements qui avait été attribués à Gabrielle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sîndirël voulut coucher son amie mais elle rencontra une vive opposition. Cette dernière préfera le fauteuil où elle se lova après avoir détressés ses cheveux. Là elle sentit son amie poser une couverture sur son corps.

« - Riel, pourquoi m'avoir laissée ? »

L'elfe s'assit près de son amie et répondit :

« - Mes parents me rappellaient à eux… »

« - Pourquoi n'être pas venue ? »

« - Parce que je te croyais plus de ce monde ma petite elfe, parce que j'avais perdu le lien… »

« - Tu ne ma pas oubliée ? »

« - Il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans que je pense à toi ma petite elfe. »

« - Je ne suis plus petite… »

Sîndirël eut un sourire :

« - Je le sais, mais pour moi tu demeureras à jamais ma petite elfe même si aujourd'hui la jeune fille que j'avais laissé à Imladris s'est transformée en une magnifique jeune femme qui à continuer à évoluer malgré les douleurs du passé… »

« - C'est encore là tu sais, en moi. Et je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette douleur. »

« - On ne te demande pas d'oublier petite elfe, juste d'acepter d'en parler, enfin. De te libérer de ce poids, de cette emprise. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup en faisant ainsi confiance à ce cher capitaine. »

Gabrielle lança un regard interrogateur à son amie.

« - Mais comment ?… »

Sîndirël eut un autre sourire mais énigmatique cette fois :

« - Rien n'échappe à la Dame… »

Gabrielle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, puis son amie se leva et s'agenouilla face à elle.

« - Riel, j'ai choisi… »

« - Je le sais… » Elle leva une de ces mains et caressa une de ces joues tendrement « …Cela ce lit dans tes yeux »

Puis elle sortit de l'une des poches de sa robe une missive qu'elle tendit à son amie. Gabrielle la prit, Sîndirël se releva et fit doucement :

« - Je t'apprendrai à le combattre par tes songes, je ne te laisserai plus seule ma petite elfe. Ceci est de la part de ton oncle et de ta tante. Je te laisse à présent, nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

Elle se pencha et embrassa le front de son amie et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Gabriellese retrouva seule. Elle regarda l'enveloppe, respira un bon coup et la décachetta. Sortant le pli qu'elle déploya elle commença la lecture :

_Très chère Gabrielle,_

_Nous pardonneras tu un jour de t'avoir cacher une telle partie de ton identité ? A l'heure actuelle, Galadriel et moi-même l'ignorons. Nous ne savons pas comment tu réagiras face à tout cela… Mais comment aurions nous pu te l'avouer toi qui était déjà si fragile à ton arrivée en Lorien ? Nous t'avons vu te débattre pour finallement te relever et refaire confiance. Aurais tu simplement compris à ce moment là ? Laisse moi t'expliquer ce que Gandalf ne t'aura pas dis :_

_Tout d'abord ce sont bien les elfes qui enlevèrrent cet héritier aux mains de Sauron. Ce fils qui venait de naître ne devait pas être pervertit par son sombre père. Nous n'avons fait qu'appliquer le désir de sa défunte mère. Ce que les légendes ne racontent pas c'est qu'avant de mettre au monde l'enfant, la mère ce savait condamner, elle savait que son sombre mari c'était totalement fourvoyé au mal dans un dessin de conquête, de pouvoir, de vengeance, de colère, de haine. Elle ne désirait pas que son enfant soit corrompu et à mis en place un stratagème afin qu'à la naissance, le nourrisson soit enlever et mener parmis les elfes, seul peuple qui serait capable de l'élever dans le respect de Numénor. Tout ce déroula comme prévu, elle ne résisita pas à la fatigue de la naissance son corps déjà usé alors qu'elle était jeune. L'enfant fut enlever à son père après que ce dernier l'eut doté d'un pouvoir de vision encore plus puissant que celui inérant à notre race._

Le reste de l'histoire tu la connais, c'est celle que Gandalf t'a ennoncé, je rajouterai juste que c'est sans arrière pensée que mon père prit Aradan et le considera comme son propre fils et moi comme mon frère. Jamais on ne cacha aux héritiers leur ascendance, sauf à toi mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes.

_Nous ne pouvons être prêt de toi pour répondre à tes questions mais nous pouvons au moin te dire une chose : pour combattre les visions sombre, puisse en toi la volonté de lui faire barrage. Tu trouveras le moyen, tout comme ton père, tout comme ton grand-père._

_A toi de décider,et là je n'ai aucun mal à deviner qui t'aidera sur ce chemin…_

_Suis le chemin de ton ceur et croit à notre sincère affection._

_Ton oncle, Celeborn_

Gabrielle termina la lecture de la missive. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se releva du fauteuil où elle s'était installée et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit. Cette dernière donnait sur un balcon où elle alla se placé. Le vent joua avec les mèches de ces cheveux, dans sa main la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas posé. Son regard se porta sur l'horizon, à l'Est d'abord, au delà des montagnes et des rivières, elle crut percevoir l'Ombre du Mordor et frissona. Puis avec lenteur elle tourna sa tête vers l'Ouest, au-delà des Terres, au delà des mers… Elle ne vit pas en contre bas Haldir prendre dans ses bras Ealron puis ses frères. Ces derniers parlèrent à Haldir avant de monter en scelle. Et c'est suivit par le restant des troupes elfiques qu'ils partirent sous les regards d'Haldir bien-sur mais aussi de Théoden, de Legolas ainsi que d'Aragorn.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Haldir tourna son regard de sa contemplation et prit la direction du palais, Aragorn eut un geste vers lui de même que Legolas. Puis ils le laissèrent rejoindre Gabrielle.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il la trouva toujours sur le balcon. Se rapprochant, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, à ce contact elle se laissa aller contre lui. Le silence s'installa et ce fut lui qui le rompit :

« - Ealron ainsi que mes frères et le restant des troupes elfiques sont repartis pour la Lorien… »

Gabrielle se tendit et se tourna de tel sorte qu'elle faisait maintenant face à Haldir.

« - Mais toi ? »

« - Moi ? » Il porta une de ces mains sur une de ces joues. « J'ai été relevé de mes fonctions… »

La jeune elfe fronça les sourcils et reprit :

« - Tu as quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Tu es leur meilleur élément ! »

Elle se détacha de lui et entra à l'intérieur. Haldir soupira et la rejoignit. Il la vit poser une feuille sur un meuble et croiser les bras en signe de colère.

« - C'est impensable ! Comment ont ils pu te faire une chose pareil ? »

Il se dirigea vers elle la prit par les bras et la força à se calmer.

« - Gabrielle, inutile de t'ennerver ainsi ! Ce n'est pas eux ! Mais moi… »

« - Comment ça toi ? »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

« - Un choix ma été offert… Et c'est toi que j'ai choisis… Entre mon devoir et toi, il ne ma pas fallu plus d'une minute de réflexion. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et il put voir les larmes embumés ses yeux.

« - Je t'ai choisis toi, je te l'ai promis, tu ne seras plus jamais seule… »

Une larme s'échappa de ces yeux alors qu'elle réalisait la porté de ces paroles. D'une petite voix elle demanda :

« - Tu as renoncé à ton devoir pour moi ? Mais Haldir je… »

Il essuya cette perle d'eau sâlée avant de poser un doigt sur ces lèvres et de dire :

« -Non… Ne dis rien… Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait changer, je ne suis plus cet elfe froid et disatant. J'ai appris à m'ouvrir aux autres tout comme toi, j'ai appris que l'arrogance n'était pas une solution. Gabrielle, j'ai choisis de rester avec toi… Tu m'as offert tellement, laisse moi à présent te montrer que… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser.

« -…Que je t'aime… »

Tremblante, Gabrielle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Haldir et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il la serra de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne mette un terme à son étreinte. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, joua avec avant à son tour de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'ils approffondirent. Il y avait dans ce dernier toute la tendresse et la passion qui les unissaient. Rapidement il la souleva et la mena sur le lit, là il l'allongea avant de la rejoindre. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette fois, leurs mains s'égarrèrent, les vêtements tombèrent et entra en action le balai des amants. Au moment où ils s'unirent, Haldir au-dessus de Gabrielle planta son regard dans le sien. Tremblante et en sueur, elle leva une main vers son visage et le caressa :

« - Je t'aime… » Souffla t-elle alors qu'il entrait en elle.

§§§§§

Allongée, la tête reposant sur le torse de son amant, Gabrielle écoutait la réspiration de cet homme. Lui, les yeux ouverts caressait ses cheveux.

« - Je ne le laisserai pas me manipuler… » Souffla t-elle soudainement.

Elle releva la tête et posa son menton sur son torse plongeant son regard dans les prunelles grises d'Haldir.

« - Je suis de la lumière, élevée dans la lumière même si l'ombre à souvent marché dans mes pas. Je ne veux pas sombré de nouveau … Je ne suis pas lui… »

Il leva une de ses mains qui vint se poser sur sa joue.

« - Non tu n'es pas lui… »

Elle se rallongea contre lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

« - Les choix que nous faisons révèle ce que nous sommes, toi comme moi… »

Il raffermit son entreinte et la sentit glisser dans le sommeil.

Dans sa chambre, Sîndirël avait les yeux ouvert. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et murmura :

_« - Je t'apprendrai ma petite elfe… »_

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes en ce vendredi matin !**

**Alors, je sors tout juste de mon dernier partiel et j'avais envie de vous faire un petit cadeau pour fêter le début de mes vacances!!!!! Le chapitre 32, le seul et unique qui ma fait de par son titre piquer un fou rire avec ma meilleure amie... (Oui, un tripe à la Lorie car cette phrase apparait dans une de ces chansons, bref, vive le délire...!XD)**

**J'ai eu u peu de mal à l'écrire, incertaine de part certaines choses, notament une des visions et là je dis merci à Léhonnora car elle ma bien aidée... Pleins de bisous à toi ma choupinette! (wub)**

**Ensuite, et bien pleins de gros bisous à vous, les lecteurs de la premières heures (là je devrai dire lectrices plutôt non? siffle) mais aussi à celle qui ma ajoutée dans ces favoris alerte en dernier et qui porte le même prénom que moi! Merci d'aimer, de reviewer...**

**A vous tous je dédie ce chapitre, bonne lecture**

** Isabelle**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Je serai toujours près de toi .**

Deux autres jours étaient passés, ce qui faisait en décomptant à présent 5 jours depuis le départ de Gandalf et de Pippin. La capitale du Rohan était calme et mise à part le visage sombre d'Aragorn, les habitants de Médusleld étaient serein.

La douce lumière de la matinée baignait les plaines du Rhoan, assis sur un petit muret aux côtés de Legolas, Haldir regardait face à lui Sîndirël et Gabrielle qui s'entrainait à l'épée sous l'œil d'Eowyn qui était pas loin d'elles. Aragorn rejoignit en compagnie d'Eomer ces compagns et tout les trois se mirent à les observer.

« - Plus à droite Gabrielle ! »

L'elfe s'exécuta et esquiva parfaitement un coup porté par son amie, s'en suivit un duel dans lequel ils purent constaté l'agilité des deux elfes, Gabrielle ne ce laissait déconcentrée par rien, d'un mouvment calculé elle fit un bon sur le côté qui eut pour effet de liberer ses cheveux qui étaient retenu depuis le début du duel. A présent, au fil de ces pas, ils volaient sur son dos et au final, elle parvint à désarmée Sîndirël qui se retrouva à lâcher son épée et à lever les mains.

« - Bien, très bien… Je constate que ta formation a bien et même très bien complétée ! »

Gabrielle baissa sa garde un sourire triomphant sur ces lèvres. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Eowyn qui les avaient regardés avec envie. D'un geste, elle l'invita :

« - Voulez vous qu'on leur montre… » Elle désigna de la tête le muret où à présent se tenait en plus des autres Théoden. « … Que nous aussi nous savons nous défendre ? »

La jeune elfe vit le visage de la princesse s'éclairée, elle avait pris avec elle sa lame et la tira de son fourreau et suivit Gabrielle, Sîndirël se plaça non loin d'elles et se mit à les observer. Les mouvements de la princesse étaient tout aussi fluide que ceux de Gabrielle, du haut de leur muret, les hommes regardait cela avec le sourire.

La matinée passa ainsi tranquillement, les hommes prenaient malin plaisir à rire sous cape en voyant ces trois femmes se relayer en duel. Mais alors que Sîndirël avait entamé un affrontement avec Eowyn, Gabrielle sentit pour la première fois les prémices de ces songes. Elle eut juste le temps de poser son épée et s'éloigna en titubant. Personne ne semblait, à son plus grand soulagement, avoir remarqué, mais c'était sans compter sur Eomer qui l'observait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Quand il la vit s'éloigner il interpella Haldir :

« - Seigneur Haldir… Vous devriez suivre la Demoiselle Gabrielle… »

A ces mots Haldir se redressa et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait le neveu de Théoden. Il remerçia d'un mouvement de la tête Eomer avant de se précipiter vers la jeune elfe. Aragorn s'était lui aussi redresser et regarda avec inquiétude la direction prise par Gabrielle. Sîndirël s'arrêta nette alors qu'Eowyn fronça les yeux . Mettant fin au duel elle se retourna vivement et chercha du regard Gabrielle. Sa vue s'était fait plus dur, la princesse lui désigna alors Haldir qui disparaissait derrière une des bâtisses qui entouraent Méduseld. Posant rapidement son épée, Sîndirël partit en direction des deux elfes. Eowyn fut rejoint par son frère ainsi que Legolas et Aragorn. Et c'est en silence qu'ils rentrèrent.

Haldir avait facilement et rapidement rattrappé Gabrielle avant que cette dernière ne puisse plus contrôlé le poids de son esprit. Il la retint et ils glissèrent ensemble au sol.

_Une forêt baignée d'une douce lumière, des personnes qui marchent, le groupe semble serein et donne l'impression de flotterLeurs robes ondulent autour d'eux. Elle les voient comme si elle se trouvait en face d'eux, pour la première fois Gabrielle se sentait spectatrice de son propre songe._

_Des bannières blanches, des chevaux et soudain ce visage, si pâle et si triste. C'est sans peine qu'elle le reconnu. Arwen chevauchait et visiblement elle avait choisi._

_« -Prenez la route la plus sur… Un bateau est encrée aux Havres Gris, il attend pour la mener vers les Terres Immortelles… Le dernier voyage d'Arwen Undomiel… »_

_Ces yeux étaient si triste mais soudain elle tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction de Gabrielle, cette dernière su qu'elle pouvait la voir… Elle put alors voir la même chose que l'Etoile du Soir…_

_Un enfant à peine âgé d'une huitaine d'années courraient et les bois se transformèrent soudain en un intérieur. Il allait en direction d'un homme qui se tenait de dos et qui soudain se tourna. Gabrielle tourna son regard vers Arwen qui regardait cela les yeux pleins de larmes et la bouche entre ouverte. Elle reporta ses yeux sur cet homme qui à présent faisait tourner l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle reconnu Aragorn dans un futur probable… Elles purent le voir embrassé l'enfant avant que ce dernier porte son regard sur Arwen à son coup brillait l'Undomiel… Gabrielle vit Arwen fermé les yeux alors qu'une voix, toujours celle d'Elrond retentit :_

_« - Il n'y a rien ici pour toi… Hormi la mort… »_

_Quand Arwen rouvrit les yeux, l'enfant avait disparu et son regard ce fit plus dur. Elle recroisa celui de Gabrielle qui lui murmura :_

_« - Que désires tu en ton cœur Arwen ? »_

_A ce moment, Gabrielle pu voir Arwen prendre une décision, elle fit un geste qui fit que son cheval prit la direction opposée et partit au galop._

_Gabrielle eut un soupir, ainsi elle avait fait son choix. Elle se retourna vers Aragorn et l'enfant qui souriaient mais l'environnement changea. La lumière éclairant le lieu devint rouge sang, une fumée épaisse prit possession du lieu. Gabrielle sentit la mort, le sang. Elle eut un regard d'angoisse lorsqu'elle vit ses amis, Gandalf, Aragorn et … Haldir trempés dans leur propre fluide vital. Et cette voix qui résonnait._

_« - Ils m'ont volé ma descendance et mon amour. Ils ont volé ta vie. Je peux changer cela. Rejoins-moi. Je peux te donner bien des choses. Ensemble, nous vaincrons ceux qui nous ont brisé. » _

_Gabrielle savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne cédera jamais._

_« - Je ne te suivrai jamais. Tu n'es rien pour moi. »_

_Elle sentit au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas seule car elle entendit cette voix si familière._

_« - Suis ton cœur… »_

_Gabrielle s'écria :_

_« - Tu ne me fais pas peur. Les images que tu m'envois n'ont aucun effet sur moi. »_

_Sauron eut un rictus mauvais et sa voix gronda en une menace_

_« -Je vais faire de tes nuits un cauchemar ! Un jour, tu me supplieras. »_

Le noir total tomba sur son esprit. Elle sentit une caresse sur sa joue suivit de quelques mots :

« - Gabrielle, aller rouvre les yeux… »

De nouveau cette caresse, dans les bras d'Haldir elle eut un gémissement avant d'ouvrir ses prunelles émeraudes. Mais la lumière l'aveugla et elle les referma aussitôt. Sîndirël fit alors :

« - Non ma petite elfe, rouvre les… Aller… Du courage, je sais que tu en as… »

Elle échappa un soupir et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

« - Parle pas si fort je te prie… »

Haldir eut un petit sourire et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Puis ils purent la voir de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Haldir l'aida à se redresser et la cala contre lui. Sîndirël s'assit en face d'eux et les observa un moment. Elle put ainsi voir la tête de Gabrielle se poser sur le torse du capitaine alors que ce dernier lui prit une de ces mains. Elle eut un sourire et fit :

« - Je suis heureuse de voir la complicité qui vous lie… »

Gabrielle releva les yeux sur Sîndirël et offrit un petit sourire à son amie alors qu'elle s'instalait en tailleur devant eux.

« - Cela ne s'est pas fait en une seule journée… »

« - Après ton vécu Gabrielle, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Haldir après avoir câler la jeune femme contre lui reprit :

« - Je l'ai apprivoisé, ce ne fut guère simple au départ. Aussi fragile qu'un oisillon tombé du nid de sa mère. Mais une fois que la confiance s'installe, tout est plus facile. »

Gabrielle reprit :

« - Il m'a appris à affronter en face ce qui me hantait. J'ai eu peur mais à chaque fois il était là, pour me relever quand je tombais, là pour me bercer lors des terreurs nocturnes que j'avais… »

Elle sentit la caresse des mains d'Haldir sur ces cheveux. La voix du capitaine continua :

« - A son contact moi aussi j'ai changé, sans m'en rendre compte j'ai découvert des sentiments que je pensais pas pouvoir un jour ressentir. Au départ, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, ce sont mes frères et Ealron mais aussi nos Seigneurs qui m'ont fait comprendre. Je suis devenu moins froid, moins distant, moins égoiste. J'ai appris à m'ouvrir et à écouté un peu plus mon cœur de pensée un peu plus à moi. »

Sîndirël hocha la tête, elle observa un instant son amie et lui demanda :

« - Gabrielle, je veux que tu me dise comment tu vis tes songes… Je sais que ce que tu vis à leur travers est invocable et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peux le comprendre. Mais je dois savoir comment tu les vis… Surtout depuis que tu sais ton ascendance. »

Contre lui Haldir pu sentir Gabrielle se tendre. Face à eux Sîndirël reprit :

« - Pour t'aider ma petite elfe, je dois savoir… Pour comprendre tu dois me dire comment tu le vis au plus profond de toi même… »

Haldir dégagea un peu Gabrielle de son étreinte et lui parla doucement :

« - Il y a bien un point surlequel je ne peux pas t'aider c'est celui de tes visions. Si tu trouves en ton amie un soutient et une aide ne la refuse pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je te vois te débattre avec elles en essayant du mieux que tu peux de les combattres et de faire la part des choses mais contre certaines forces tu ne peux pas agir seule. Ne refuse pas les mains tendue mon ange. Au contraire… »

Il caressa d'une main les joues de celle qui avait pris une place énorme dans son cœur. Haldir la vit soupirer et d'elle même ce blottir de nouveau contre lui.

« - Depuis que Gandalf ma révélé ce passé, elles ont changés… Je le sens très bien comme si il y avait deux sortes de songe… » La voix de Gabrielle se tut.

« - Continue ma petite elfe… »

Haldir lui prit une de ces mains qu'il serra.

« - L'Ombre et la Lumière, je le sens clairement… Comme si il jouait avec mon esprit, me manipulait. »

« - Gabrielle, que vois tu ? »

Un frisson la parcourut, ils purent la voir fermer les yeux. Dans son esprit, une phrase retentit en même temps qu'une silhouette s'y dessinait.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, contre lui Haldir la sentit trembler violement. La voix retentissait en elle comme un écho :

« - Je ferai de ta vie un cauchemar… Tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de me défier ! Contre ce pouvoir tu ne peux rien ! »

Sîndirël se redressa et s'approcha du couple, là elle prit les mains de son amie, ferma les yeux et murmura :

_« - Gabrielle… Ferme ton esprit… Ne le laisse pas te manipuler. »_

Les traits de la jeune elfe se tendirent alors que Sîndirël reprit :

_« - Tu es toi seule maitresse de ton esprit ! Ne le laisse pas faire ! »_

Haldir se sentit soudain impuissant, relevant son regard gris sur Sîndirël, il put sentir soudain une grande puissance l'entourée, comme si elle combattait quelque chose d'invisible. Contre lui Gabrielle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, il se contenta alors juste de raffermir la pression de ses bras autour de ces épaules.

Dans l'esprit de Gabrielle, la confusion reignait… En refermant les yeux, elle s'était retrouvée au beau milieu d'elle ne savait où…Cette voix toujours présente, toujours cassante, toujours si amplie de haine :

_« - Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! »_

_Elle vit alors les corps de ces amis baignant dans leur sang, la ruine, le feu, le malheur. Mais une autre voix surplomba celle de Sauron_

_« - Gabrielle… »_

_La vision s'estompa et à la place un endroit d'une blancheur imaculée apparu._

_« - Ecoute moi ma petite elfe, tu peux le combattre en fermant ton esprit… »_

_Elle ne voyait pas qui parlait mais le devina :_

_« - Comment ?_ _Sîndirël je ne peux pas faire face à ceci ! »_

_« - Ce n'est pas réel Gabrielle ! Il n'est pas réel… Ferme ton esprit ! Combat le en refusant qu'il te manipule, c'est la seule solution… Reviens vers moi aller ! Suis ma voix ! »_

_Gabrielle se mit à marcher, la lumière s'estompa et elle rouvrit les yeux._

Elle les cligna et sentit la pression sur ses épaules mais aussi sur ces mains. C'est le regard de son amie qu'elle croisa en premier :

« - Fermer ton esprit Gabrielle… Lui refuser cet accès, le combattre en prouvant que tu n'en as pas peur. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Gabrielle, doucment elle se défit de l'étreinte d'Haldir, et se releva. Elle mit un moment à se stabiliser, le monde tournant autour d'elle. Sîndirël se redressa et voulut la rejoindre mais elle se retint. Elle la vit s'éloigner alors qu'Haldir se plaça à son tour à ses côtés.

« - Elle a peur, il faut la comprendre. »

Sîndirël tourna ses prunelles bleues vers le capitaine.

« - Tant qu'elle voudra garder tout pour elle, elle n'arrivera pas à s'en détacher comme il faudrait qu'elle le fasse. »

« - Sîndirël ce n'est pas simple. Je crois savoir qu'elle a peur d'en parler, qu'elle ne souhaite pas nous mêler à ce qu'elle voit de peur de boulverser d'une façon où d'une autre ce qui doit se produire. »

Sîndirël soupira et reprit :

« - Haldir, ce que Gabrielle ne comprend pas c'est qu'il y a en elle deux part : sa nature elfique issu du mariage de son aieul avec une des notres lui confère l'immortalité de notre peuple, le physique mais aussi certains traits. Et de l'autre côté il y a cette nature venant du Seigneur Noir, surtout au niveau de l'esprit. Il y a en elle ces deux part et cela ce révèle par ces visions : d'un côtés celle inhérant à la race elfique, le don des Valars et de l'autre les visions plus pronnoncés, plus noires et plus irréelle envoyée par Sauron. Mais dans son esprit le tout ce mélange et elle ne distingue plus ce qui est de l'elfique et ce qui vient de lui. Pour peu qu'elle l'ait un jour distingué. »

Haldir regarda Gabrielle s'asseoir sur un mur, ces cheveux volaient avec le vent.

« - Comment pouvez vous savoir tout cela ? »

La voix de Sîndirël devint plus basse :

« - Depuis toujours nos familles sont liées… Ma mère fut une amie d'Aradan et avant elle mon grand-père proche du siens… Je connais cette histoire pour ainsi dire autant que la Dame où le Seigneur, je la connais mieux que quiquonque sur cette Terre exceptée peut être vous à présent… Mais cela ne change rien à l'état actuel des choses. J'ai été absente au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de soutien, elle était seule, elle a appris à taire sa souffrance et à garder pour elle ce qui la fait souffrir… »

Ensemble leurs regards se portèrent sur Gabrielle, Haldir soupira et fit :

« - A quoi servirai de la forcer si ce n'est qu'à la braquer encore plus ? »

Mais l'elfe l'arrêta :

« - C'est avec ce raisonnement, si j'ai bien compris, que Cirdan l'a épargné et regardez où cela l'a t-il mené ? Non Haldir, elle ne doit plus les garder pour elle… Allez la rejoindre, faite le lui comprendre. Si elle ne parvient pas à s'ouvrir, nous allons au devant de jours pénible. Je veux bien l'aider à fermer son esprit, lui expliquer mais pour cela il faut qu'elle parle de ce qu'elle voit… »

Sîndirël posa une main sur le bras du capitaine, prit un pan de sa robe et remonta en direction du château. Sur le perron l'attendait Legolas, quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle croisa son regard, elle y lit de l'inquiétude.

« - Elle va bien si l'on puis dire cher ami. »

« - Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète… » Répondit l'elfe sylvain.

Surprise Sîndirël leva un sourcil.

« - Ah oui ? Et pour qui donc vaut traits sont ils ainsi tendu ? »

Legolas se rapprocha d'elle et glissa un de ses bras sous celui de l'elfe.

« - Faites celle qui ne sait pas… Je crois qu'il est temps que Sîndirël prenne un peu de temps pour elle et pour un vieil ami. »

Elle allait se dégager de l'emprise du bras de Legolas mais ce dernier resta inflexible alors qu'il la dirigeait vers l'intérieur .

« - N'oubliez pas chère amie que j'ai appris à vous déchiffrez. Je n'admetterai aucune objection et vous lui serez beaucoup plus utile reposée qu'avec la moitié de vos réserves. Et puis vous et moi avons des choses à nous dire… »

Sîndirël planta son regard bleu dans celui de Legolas, ils s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment :

« - Legolas je… »

Mais ce dernier l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres.

« - Non… Pensez un peu à vous pour une fois. »

Elle rompit le contact visuel et baissa la tête, elle s'appuya alors franchement sur le bras de Legolas alors qu'ils passaient les portes du château.

Sur le muret, Haldir tenait Gabrielle par la taille. Elle avait posé sa tête sur une de ces épaules et le silence était leur compagne. Ils ne pronnonçèrent pas un mot alors que la cloche annonçant le déjeuner sonna. C'est ensemble qu'ils rejoingirent le château, là on les attendaient, un serviteur les prévint que Legolas et Sîndirël ne déjeunerait pas avec eux.

Le repas fut convivial, chacun essayant de faire ce disiper la tension qui était visible. Alors que Théoden parlait du peuple du Rhoan à un Merry attentif, Eomer dévisait avec Gimli et Aragorn, Haldir se joint àleur conversation alors qu'Eowyn s'adressa à Gabrielle :

« - J'ai fait ramené vos effet dans vos appartements, vous les retrouverez là bas. »

La jeune elfe eut un sourire envers la princesse et lui posa alors une question qui avait traversé son esprit dans la matinée.

« - Dites moi Eowyn, où avez vous appris à combattre de la sorte ? Votre dextérité est à l'égale de la mienne et vos coups d'épée prouve que vous avez eu un enseignement du maniment d'arme. Est ce une coutume par ici que les femmes sachent se battre ? »

Eomer qui avait entendu la fin de la question releva ses yeux sur sa petite sœur qui rosit au compliment de Gabrielle.

« - J'ai loin d'avoir votre dextérité et vous me flattez. Pour vous répondre, les femmes du Rhoan apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge le maniment de l'épée. Celle qui ne combattent pas avec elles, meurent par elles. Nous sommes un pays de dresseur de chevaux et nombre de villages sont isolés. Les femmes doivent aussi pouvoir se défendre si il advient malheur pendant l'absence de leur époux. Je dois cet enseignement à mon frère… »

Elle leva les yeux sur son frère qui hocha la tête, Gabrielle acquieça et toutes les deux reprirent le fil de leur discution. Le repas passa, à la fin de se dernier, chacun se leva. Haldir se rapprocha de Gabrielle qu'il prit par la taille. Ils allèrent s'éloigner quand Aragorn les arrêta.

« - Mes amis ? »

Gabrielle se retourna et Haldir leva son regard sur le rôdeur.

« - Oui Estel, que ce passe t-il ? »

Ce fut le capitaine qui répondit, Gabrielle gardant le silence mais plantant son regard dans celui d'Aragorn. Ce dernier s'avança vers eux et s'inclina.

« - Pardonnez moi mais je souhaitais savoir si tout allait bien. »

Gabrielle eut un soupir et baissa la tête serrant un peu plus la taille d'Haldir. Ce fut elle qui répondit d'une petite voix :

« - Il est guère simple Estel, de vivre certaines choses, sur ce point je ne vous apprend rien. Alors je vais vous répondre que tout va bien dans la limite du possible… »

Elle se détacha d'Haldir qui voulut la retenir mais les traits de son visage l'en disuadèrent. Ils la virent s'incliner et s'éloigner en direction de ses appartements. Haldir poussa un profond soupir et retourna son attention sur le rôdeur.

« - C'est comment le dire… Difficile. Elle doit faire face et essayer de faire la part des choses… Son amie Sîndirël dit qu'il faut qu'elle parle de ses visions, qu'elle distingue ce qui lui est envoyé par le Seigneur Noir et ceux qui est envoyé par les Valars si je puis le dire ainsi. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'elle en parle et sur ce point c'est loin d'être une entreprise facile. »

Ils s'étaient mis tout deux à marcher et se retrouvèrent sur le perron.

« - Mais vous semblez vous aussi inquiet Estel. Quel est l'objet de votre tourment, je m'en doute mais j'aimerai vous l'entendre dire. »

Aragorn croisa les bras et soupira :

« - Aucune nouvelle de Gandalf et cela fait à présent 5 jours depuis son départ et rien, pas un mouvement. J'ignore totalement ce qui peux ce passer et de savoir que Minas Tirith court un danger énorme m'angoisse au plus haut point. Et je n'arrive pas à entrevoir la route que je dois suivre. »

« - Au fond de vous vous le savez Estel. Il ne vous manque que la pierre qui servira de base à l'édifice. Ne doutez pas de vos capacités mon ami, n'angoissez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas encore. Gandalf donnera des nouvelles d'ici peu n'en doutez pas non plus. Tenez vous juste à l'affus. »

Aragorn tourna son regard vers l'est et ferma un instant les yeux. Il entendit la voix d'Haldir lui murmurer :

« - N'oubliez pas, mon ami, que si l'on y croit, il y a toujours de l'espoir… Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes ce fut Aragorn qui le brisa :

« - Et Gabrielle, quelle est sa place dans tout ceci ? Elle doit combattre une force mentale qui est en dehors de notre compréhension et de plus elle fait à présent partie de nos forces. Comment parviendra t-elle à assumer tout ceci ? »

« - Elle y arrivera que si nous lui prouvons encore que nous sommes près d'elle, qu'elle n'est pas seule. On ne peut rien faire de plus Aragorn et croyez moi que je suis autant déchiré que vous si ce n'est plus. Je la vois ce débattre, je la sens souffrir et je ne peux rien faire de plus que d'être là. Lui montrer encore et toujours que… »

Haldir s'arrêta, Aragorn se tourna vers lui et posa une de ces mains sur un de ces bras.

« -… Je me sens inutile, impuissant face à tout ceci. Elle ne parle pas de ce qui la ronge, je suis près d'elle, je la soutiens, la berce mais comment vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressent ? Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il lui fut réveler son ascendance, elle n'a pas pleuré, elle n'en a pas reparler si ce n'est à vous. Je sais qu'il lui fait vivre un véritable enfer mais comment dois je me comporter face à tout ceci ? »

« - Etre toujours près d'elle comme vous le faites jusqu'à présent. Un lien fort vus uni car vous êtes le seul à avoir pu percer ces défences si bien monter tout au long de ces dernières années. Cela est dur pour vous mais dites vous que cela est un calvaire pour elle. Ne la laisser pas seule, pas maintenant. »

Haldir secoua la tête et reprit :

« - Ce n'est pas mon intention. Elle a fait preuve de courage et ma montrée sa confiance sur bien des points. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup, je souhaiterai même qu'elle ose m'en parler enfin, elle sait que je serai toujours près d'elle… »

« - Je suis à la fois surpris et heureux. »

« - Surpris et heureux ? »

Aragorn eut un vague sourire.

« - J'ai connu il y a pas si longtemps, un gardien froid et autritaire, qui ne montrait jamais ces points faibles, qui gardait pour lui ces émotions. Il était impossible pour ces amis où ces proches de savoir ce qu'il pensait où ressentait. J'ai connu un gardien, qui il y a encore de cela quelques mois n'aurait pas abandonné son poste au moment où sa cité avait besoin de lui. »

« - Tout le monde change… Même celui qui fut considéré comme l'elfe le plus ronchon de toute la Lorien… »

Haldir s'inclina et laissa Aragorn, ce dernier fut rejoins par Théoden et ensemble ils partirent marcher.

Dans les appartements de Gabrielle, cette dernière était assise face à une coiffeuse et regardait son reflet. Elle laissa ses mains courir sur son visage puis elles descendirent au niveau de son cou. Fermant un instant les yeux elle laissa le vide s'emparer de son esprit. Quand elle les rouvrit, un frisson la parcourut elle se massa la nuque et machinalment porta sa main sur son épaule. Là, elle sentit sur son omoplate, le début de sa cicatrice, un nouveau frisson la parcouru. Elle releva les yeux sur son reflet, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors que ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur le haut de son épaule. Soudain elle se raidit, à ses côtés au travers le miroir ce tenait un homme vêtu de noir. Son sourire était carnasier alors qu'une voix se mit à retentir dans son esprit :

_« - Tu ne peux pas lutter… Regarde toi ! »_

Elle se mit à trembler alors qu'un rire sadique retentit.

_« - Tu ne feras jamais le poids ! Tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur ! »_

Une colère monta en elle, se saisisant d'un pot qui ce situait sur sa droite elle se retourna violement et le balança à l'endroit où au travers le miroir ce trouvait Sauron, mais il n'y avait rien… Et pire, au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Haldir esquiva de peu le pot qui se brisa contre le mur.

« - Gabrielle ??? »

Il entra et la trouva debout, le regard emplit de colère, une de ces épaules dénudée. Refermant la porte, il se tourna vers elle et s'avança.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se retrouva en deux pas en face d'elle, là il tendit une main qui vint se poser sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il put voir que sa mâchoire était crispée tout comme ses poings. Fronçant les sourcils il la rapella :

« - Gabrielle ? » La pression qu'il effectuait sur son bras se raffermit. « GABRIELLE ! » Il cria à présent en plaçant son autre bras sur celui de la jeune elfe et en la secouant doucement mais fermemant.

A cette secouse elle réagit enfin, clignant des yeux elle regarda dans la direction où quelques minutes auparavant son esprit avait materialisé Sauron. Elle sentit Haldir de nouveau la secouer et l'appeler. Enfin elle planta ses prunelles emeraudes dans celle grises de son gardien, elle eut un frisson et fit d'une voix qui se brisa :

« - Jamais… Je n'y arriverai jamais… Il a raison … »

Haldir eut juste le réflexe de la prendre par la taille alors que les jambes de Gabrielle la lâchait et qu'elle s'effondrait au sol. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur le plancher de la chambre, Haldir serrait contre lui le corps de Gabrielle et sentit les sanglots de la jeune femme. Il la berça le temps qu'ils se tarissent ce qui fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard. Elle réhitera alors cette phrase :

« - Il a raison… Je n'y arriverai jamais… »

Elle put alors sentir Haldir la détaché de contre lui, il releva sa tête et prit son visage dans ses mains :

« - Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareil ! »

Le ton de sa voix était devenu dur et tranchant, dans ses yeux une flamme de colère était présente. Gabrielle voulut fuir ce regard mais il l'en empêcha :

« - Non ! Regarde moi ! »

La pression sur son visage se fit plus grande alors qu'Haldir reprit :

« - Tu y arriveras et sais tu pourquoi ? »

Il croisa le regard embumé de larmes de la jeune elfe et continua :

« - Parce que tu n'as jamais abandonné ! Même avec du temps tu es toujours parvenu à te reconstruire, à avancé. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu lâcheras ! Gabrielle, je ne te laisserai pas abandonné ! Je ne te laisserai pas te faire détruire ! Il ne doit pas gagner car tu es la lumière Gabrielle ! Il n'est pas réel ! Tu peux le combattre comme ton amie te l'a dit mais il faut que tu le veuilles ! »

Une larme coula suivit d'une autre elles terminèrent sur les mains d'Haldir.

« - Que tu le veuilles mon ange… »

D'un geste elle se blottit contre lui il put alors entendre :

« - Comment vais je pouvoir l'affronter ? »

Haldir posa sa tête sur ces cheveux, les embrassa et lui répondit simplement :

« - En ne gardant pas tout pour toi… En faisant confiance aux autres, en te faisant confiance ma douce. »

Gabrielle la tête posé sur le torse de son amant soupira. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, elle sentit Haldir la soulever et la poser sur le lit. Il lui ôta ses chaussures et plaça sur elle une légère couverture. Elle n'avait pas ré-ouvert ses prunelles et sombra dans le sommeil sans avoir dis un autre mot. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur un fauteuil et la regarda, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

L'après midi passa, Gabrielle dormait toujours et ne s'était pas réveillée. Son corps semblait récupérée d'une fatigue accumuler ces derniers jours. Haldir se tenait debout face à la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte. Les ombres de la fin de journée se dessinait dans le ciel et trois coups discrets retentirent dans la pièce. Se précipitant vers la porte il l'ouvrit pour voir les visages de Sîndirël et de Legolas.

« - Pouvons nous entrer ? »

Haldir ouvrit un peu plus la porte et les laissa pénétrer dans la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'elfe se précipita vers son amie et s'agenouilla à son chevet. Legolas resta près d'Haldir qui regarda ce spectacle d'un œil tendre.

« - Comment va t-elle ? »

L'ancien capitaine haussa les épaules et répondit :

« - Cela ne sera pas simple… »

Pour tout autre commentaire, le prince sylvain posa une main sur l'épaule d'Haldir. De son côté, Sîndirël caressait la lourde chevelure brune de Gabrielle en lui parlant doucement dans sa langue maternelle :

_« - Fais nous confiance ma petite elfe… »_

Haldir et Legolas se rapprochèrent à leur tour et entendirent Sîndirël continuer :

« - Je t'en prie, on y arrivera jamais si tu ne fais pas toi même l'effort de t'ouvrir… Ne le laisse pas te détruire, pas maintenant… »

Legolas se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Cette dernière hocha la tête, elle se releva, embrassa le front de son amie et lui caressa une de ces joues. Puis elle fit face à Haldir dont le visage reflétait une vive inquiétude. Ce dernier eut un regard vers Gabrielle avant de le reporter sur Sîndirël.

« - Je ne pense pas que nous soyions au dîner ce soir, je vais la laisser dormir, elle en a besoin. Je reste avec elle il est hors de question que je la laisse seule, je veux lui prouver encore et toujours que je suis là et qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Je ne cesse de le lui dire, mais je me répeterai jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne… »

Sîndirël hocha simplement la tête, elle posa une de ces mains sur un des bras du Gardien. Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, les deux compagnons sortirent de la chambre en silence. Une fois dehors, Legolas tourna ses yeux sur Sîndirël il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y réfugia.

« - Par tout les Valars… »

Après un petit moment, ils s'en allèrent ensemble en direction de la salle du trône.

Dans la chambre, Haldir venait d'allumer les bougies, il eut un regard vers le lit et vit Gabrielle bouger et se tourner dans une autre position, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il prit une douche, puis il regagna la chambre où il se coucha au côté de Gabrielle qui d'instinct se colla à lui.

« - Tu sens bon… » Put il entendre dans un murmure.

Il se tourna et put la voir les yeux grand ouvert. Il lu caressa une de ces joues et déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres.

« - Comment te sens tu ? »

Il la sentit bouger et passer un de ces bras autour de sa taille.

« - Reposée. »

Haldir lui offrit un sourire.

« - Haldir ? »

« - Oui mon ange ? »

« - Laisse moi juste un peu de temps… »

Il l'amena à venir se serrer contre elle et lui répondit :

« - Bien sur, mais nous sommes là et… »

Il l'embrassa délicatement et finis :

« -… Je serai toujours près de toi, ne l'oublie jamais… »

Gabrielle s'installa plus confortablement au creu des bras d'Haldir.

« - Je le sais Haldir… Je le sais… »

Elle referma les yeux et fut bercer par le son des battements de cœur de celui qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier soupira et ne tarda pas non plus à clore ses prunelles.

La nuit s'installa avec ces ombres, Meduseld était silencieuse sur les marches d'une petite maison Aragorn scrutait l'horizon avec attention.

Au Gondor, Gandalf et Pippin regardait en direction de Minas Morgul, près de la ville maudite, Frodon, Sam et Gollum se cachait de l'armée qui venait de se mettre en route…

« -L'échiquier est en place… Les pièces avancent… »

Dans les bras d'Haldir, Gabrielle se crispa, ce dernier le sentit et ouvrit les yeux, il la serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'une phrase s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune elfe :

« - Je ne faiblirai pas… Je suis pas seule… »

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	34. Chapter 33

**Bonjour! **

**Je voulai le concerver pour jeudi et le publier le jour de mon annif mais j'ai pas résister! Donc un nouveau chap, riche en émotion, je l'ai écrit très rapidement parceque j'étais inspirée. Je pense aussi que cette histoire aura pas plus d'une cinquantaine de chap, ben oui, j'en suis déjà audépart pour Minas Tirith donc... Mais d'ici la fin, des évènements vont encore arriver, car je vais pas finir sur le mariage d'Arwen et d'Aragorn. **

**Voilà, merci à tous pour vos reviews, de votre soutiens sans faille.**

**Tendresse et amitié et surtout bonne lecture**

**Isabelle **

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Dunharrow.**

Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés rapidement. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'y attendait sauf peut être Aragorn. L'armée du Rohan avait été rassemblée et des émissaires envoyés à tous les recoins du pays à la recherche d'hommes. Depuis que les feux d'alarmes avaient été allumés, depuis que Théoden avait répondu à l'appel lancer par le peuple gondorien, tout s'était passé rapidement…

Gabrielle était à présent sur son cheval, à sa gauche chevauchait Haldir et à sa droite Sîndirël, devant eux Théoden en compagnie d'Aragorn et derrière, tout ce qu'Edoras avait pu compter comme hommes valide. Son regard se porta sur cette armée qui marchait vers son destin. Et elle, que devait elle faire ? Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une main se posa sur une des siennes. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard aimant d'Haldir qui lui offrit un sourire.

« - Quoi que tu choisisses, je serai toujours près de toi… » Cette phrase il le lui avait dit et redit depuis cette nuit où elle lui avait demander juste du temps. Mais en avait-elle ? Cette fois il n'était plus question d'elle seule mais de nombres de personnes l'accompagnant. Elle sentit le regard de son amie sur elle mais préféra ne pas détourner la tête. Tout était si confus dans son esprit… La pression de la paume d'Haldir disparut, soudain, elle eut envie de s'évader, de galoper, de partir de tout laisser derrière elle et de rejoindre les Havres-Gris et de ce réfugier près de la petite cascade qui avait vu et entendue nombre de ses chagrins… Epronnant sa monture, elle la fit partir au galop sous les regards interrogateurs d'Haldir mais aussi d'Aragorn et des autres qui était devant. Au moment où l'ancien capitaine des archers de la Lorien allait à son tour lancer sa monture, la voix de Sîndirël l 'arrêta dans son élan.

_« - Laissez là mellon, elle veut juste un peu de liberté… »_

Haldir soupira et à contre cœur laissa Gabrielle filer. Cette dernière les cheveux au vent galopait de plus belle, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux au fur et à mesure que les évènements de ces derniers jours lui revenait à l'esprit :

_« Quand le frère de cet héritier se maria, il le suivit et s'établit avec son frère adoptif et sa femme qui lui apprit du mieux qu'elle put à maitriser ce double don. La première Guerre de l'Anneau arriva et Sauron apprit mais trop tard qu'il avait un autre héritier… Il se nommait Aradan… »_

La voix de Gandalf sonnait comme un écho alors qu'elle se revoyait hurlant à l'encontre d'Haldir alors que sa mémoire lui renvoyait les échos de ses paroles :

_« - Tu es Gabrielle, fille de Aradan et Laurelin, fille d'un couple qui a combattu, une jeune elfe qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui a réussit à ne pas basculer quand l'occasion le lui a été donnée. Comment vas tu pouvoir vivre ? Mais comme avant tout simplement, en suivant tes convictions et ce que tu dis ton cœur. »_

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues mais elle ne s'arrêta pas alors qu'une voix nouvelle jamais entendue raisonna à ses oreilles :

_« - Et toi Gabrielle ? Si j'ai choisi, si j'ai renoncé à mon immortalité, qu'est ce que toi tu choisis ? Ne le laisse pas détruire cette si belle partie de toi qui te rends si unique… »_

Elle stoppa net sa monture qui sous la rapidité de l'action se cambra et manqua de la faire chuter. Elle était arriver en haut d'une petite colline, en contre bas elle pouvait voir l'armée de Théoden avançant dans le jour qui en était à son milieu. Elle descendit de son cheval et regarda autour d'elle. De rage elle commença à s'énerver, donnant des coups de pieds dans les pierres au sol, frappant le vide comme si un ennemi invisible se dressait en face d'elle. Elle se mit alors à hurler :

« - QUI ? QUI POURRAIT ME COMPRENDRE ? QUI POURRAIT PRETENDRE SAVOIR CE QUE JE RESSENS ? »

Elle tourna sur elle-même :

« - A VOS YEUX J'AI PAS SUFFISAMENT SOUFFERT ? POURQUOI M'IMPOSER CELA ? QU'AI JE FAIS ? C'EST INJUSTE ! J'AI RIEN DEMANDE ! RIEN ! QUI SAURAIT COMMENT FAIRE FACE A TOUT CECI ? JE NE LE PEUX… NON… »

De nouveau elle eut un mouvement de colère et frappa le vide, sa voix cependant se brisa :

« - Je n'y arriverai pas… Il le sait… Je suis pas assez forte pour ça… Je voudrai que cela s'arrête… Ces rêves, ces visions… Tout… »

Gabrielle se laissa tomber à genoux au sol et sanglota. Elle poussa alors un cri déchirant qui se répercuta en écho au travers la vallée. En contre bas, Haldir stoppa sa monture tout comme Sîndirël et Legolas. Un deuxième cri retentit et cette fois il fit s'arrêter Aragorn ainsi que Théoden et le reste de l'armée qui les suivit au geste d'Eomer. Ce dernier chevaucha en direction de l'avant et stoppa au niveau de son oncle.

« - Mais quel est ce cri ? »

Le regard de Théoden scruta tout autour de lui, Sîndirël se rapprocha du groupe et fit d'une voix triste :

« - C'est le cri de mal être d'une petite elfe complètement perdu… »

Les hommes se regardèrent, Aragorn eut alors le réflexe de se tourner vers l'endroit où se tenait Haldir qui était soutenu par Legolas qui le maintenait par les épaules, tous deux descendu de leurs montures.

« - Que pouvons nous faire ? » Interrogea Eomer.

« - Rien Seigneur, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire si ce n'est que la laissez… Et croyez-moi cela me brise assez le cœur… »

Et en terminant sa phrase, Sîndirël éperonna sa monture et alla de l'avant. Bientôt, Théoden se remit en route suivit par ses hommes, Eomer eut un dernier regard vers le haut de la colline et soupira quand sa sœur vint près de lui.

« - Il est malheureux de la savoir ainsi, je me sens impuissant… »

Le regard de la princesse lui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Ils reprirent à leurs tours la route, Aragorn se dirigea vers les deux elfes et descendit de son cheval. S'approchant il se plaça à leur côté. Legolas finissait de parler :

_« - Ne faiblissez pas vous nous plus. Elle reviendra, ayez confiance en elle. »_

Haldir avait la tête baissée, à son tour le rôdeur plaça une main sur son épaule :

_« - Gabrielle trouvera son chemin, elle n'a pas vécu jusqu'ici pour sombrer maintenant. Confiance mellon… »_

Relevant la tête, Haldir soupira :

_« - Elle s'éloigne, invariablement… J'ai confiance en elle, mais ce n'est pas son cas. Elle sombrera Aragorn, car personne sur cette Terre ne peux l'aider contrairement à ce qu'on lui dit… C'est son combat, mais elle n'est en aucune façon prête… Il la détruira et je la perdrai… »_

Legolas tourna ses iris bleues vers son ami et raffermit sa pression sur son épaule :

_« - Vous ne la perdrez pas mellon ! Gabrielle a juste besoin de temps ! »_

Haldir se détacha de la pression de ses deux amis et les regarda successivement :

_« - Mais du temps nous n'en avons plus ! Il la détruit chaque nuit un peu plus et même si son esprit le combat encore elle faiblit ! Je le sais, je le sens, je suis avec elle à ces moments là ! Et je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est la serré contre moi et la voir s'éloigner ! Je ne peux rien faire contre cela et vous non plus ! Sans sa volonté, sans son courage, sans sa confiance elle ne peut rien… »_

Puis sans un autre mot il se dirigea vers sa monture et remonta en scelle lui donna un coup et partit en direction de l'armée du Rohan. Legolas soupira et le rejoignit, seul Aragorn resta là, il leva la tête et regarda en haut de cette colline.

_« - Ne t'éloigne pas, je t'en prie ne t'en va pas par-là, ne prend pas ce chemin où aucun de nous ne peut te suivre… »_

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de remonter à son tour sur sa monture et de l'éperonner rejoignant ainsi ses amis.

En haut de cette colline, Gabrielle s'était recroquevillée sur elle, ses jambes repliées contre son torse, les yeux clos mais où s'échappaient des larmes. Ses sanglots étaient encore présents et elle ne se calma pas immédiatement. Les minutes passèrent et au fur et à mesure le silence s'installait de nouveau laissant une Gabrielle au sol perdue au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Elle dû finir par sombrer car elle n'entendit pas les bruits des sabots sur le sol de pierre. De même qu'elle ne discerna pas les bruits de conversations de deux hommes. Ces derniers descendirent de leurs montures, s'approchèrent d'elle tout en parlant à voix basse :

« - Elle est dans un état lamentable… » Fit une première voix.

« - J'aurai dû intervenir plutôt ! » Répliqua la seconde.

« - Cela n'aurait rien changé mon ami, soulevez là, réchauffer là elle est frigorifiée. »

En effet tout en parlant le premier homme s'était penché sur Gabrielle et avait vérifié son état. L'autre homme se baissa à son tour et s'assis au niveau du torse de la jeune elfe que le premier souleva doucement et déposa contre le deuxième.

« - Prenez là contre vous, votre propre chaleur la réchauffera un peu, je vais chercher du bois pour un feu et mes herbes. »

Le premier homme se releva et ôta sa propre cape qu'il déposa sur Gabrielle. Il s'éloigna un peu mais il fut arrêter par la voix de son compagnon :

« - Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais Elrond si elle ne s'en remet pas… »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris se retourna et observa son vis à vis :

« - Celeborn, elle s'en remettra, ne doutez pas ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Ce dernier baissa la tête et se mit à caresser la sombre chevelure de Gabrielle. Les yeux clos, la respiration rapide, Gabrielle était perdue dans son propre esprit.

_Tout se bousculait, des images de toute sorte défilait, de l'arbre brûlant sur cette place à cet œil qui la scrutait sans relâche. De cette femme qui s'effondrait à Aragorn couronner Roi, de la blanche cité en fête à la ruine totale de Méduseld… Et ce rire toujours là, cette voix qui lui murmurait d'une façon sournoise :_

_« - Inutile de combattre, tu n'y parviendras pas… Je suis ton passé, ton présent et… »_

_L'image d'Haldir baigant dans son sang refit surface._

_« -… Ceci est ton futur ! »_

Dans les bras de Celeborn, Gabrielle se tendit et commença à se débattre :

« - Elrond ! Venez vite ! »

Le guérisseur se rapprocha rapidement, s'agenouillant près des deux corps, il prit une des mains de Gabrielle qui lui parut gêlé dans la sienne.

« - Elle est en plein songe ! »

Se relevant rapidement, il se dirigea vers sa saccoche et en sortit un linge qu'il humidifia grâce à une de ces gourdes qui contenait de l'eau. Puis il repartit en direction de Gabrielle s'abaissa de nouveau, la souleva de l'étreinte de Celeborn pour la rapprocher de lui.

« - Celeborn, des branches pour faire du feu ! »

Ce dernier s'exécuta non sans mal, Elrond passa quand à lui le linge sur le visage de Gabrielle tout en lui murmurant :

_« - Ne lâche pas prise mon enfant… »_

La respiration de Gabrielle s'accéléra, dans sa tête la douleur de cette vision.

_« - Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Aller, rejoins moi et je cesse tout ceci ! »_

_Mais une voix claire retentit alors, faisant écho à celle de Sauron pour bientôt totalement la recouvrir :_

_Puisse, une étoile du soir  
Faire descendre sa lumière sur toi,  
Puisse, lorsque l'obscurité tombe,  
Ton cœur devenir vrai  
Tu marches sur une route isolée  
Oh ! Quelle longue distance te sépare de chez toi…_

_Les images se stabilisèrent, elle se retrouva sur une plage, face à elle un couple assis regardait un enfant jouer avec le sable._

_L'obscurité est venue  
Crois et tu trouveras ton chemin  
L'obscurité est tombée  
Une promesse vit maintenant en toi_

_L'effigie bougea, une cours pavé de marbre blanc, un homme faisait tourné autour de lui une femme au long cheveux sombre, non loin un arbre en fleur les innondaient de ses pétales._

_Puisse le chant des Ombres  
S'envoler au loin  
Puisse ton voyage continuer  
Pour éclairer le jour  
Quand la nuit sera vaincue  
Tu pourras t'élever afin de trouver la lumière._

_Trois personnes debout face à elle, une d'entre elle ouvrit les bras, ils étaient sur une sorte de ponton, un enfant passa devant, blond comme les blés et son rire se répercuta alors que la voix finissait :_

_L'obscurité est venue  
Crois et tu trouveras ton chemin  
L'obscurité est tombée  
Une promesse vit maintenant en toi  
Une promesse vit maintenant en toi…_

_Tout bougea une nouvelle fois et Gabrielle se retrouva face à une personne. Elle état belle, s'était une femme elfe visiblement, sa robe était d'un bleu pâle et ses cheveux aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoile. Elle fit un pas vers elle et sa voix raisonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune elfe :_

_« - Bonjour Gabrielle, fille de Laurelin et d'Aradan… »_

_Crantive Gabrielle se recula d'un pas alors que la femme continuait àavancer :_

_« - Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je te ferai aucun mal. Je me nomme Varda, tu me connais où du moins tu connais ma légende… Je suis envoyée par les Valars. »_

_Gabrielle dévisagea de nouveau cette femme et fit doucement :_

_« - Vous allez faire comme lui ? Vous allez vouloir me manipuler aussi ? »_

_« - Non… Nous n'employons pas les mêmes artifices que Sauron, je dois juste te transmettre un message : va ù ton cœur te guide, va où on esprit t'appaise, cherche en toi cette flamme qui a éclos le jour où tu as refais confiance. Ne la laisse pas s'éteindre, accorde toi ce que tu as donné et apprend par toi même qui tu es. »_

_« - Qui je suis ? »_

_La femme était à présent proche d'elle, elle leva une main et effleura la joue de Gabrielle avant de la poser sur son cœur._

_« - Tu es Gabrielle, fille d'Aradan et de Laurelin, héritière d'un destin que tu n'as pas choisie, dottée d'une grande force morale qui ne demande qu'à s'éclore. Crois et tu trouveras ton chemin… »_

_L'image de la femme disparut mais la voix fit un écho :_

_« -Une promesse vit maintenant en toi… »_

_Et là Gabrielle vit en face d'elle son propre corps étendu dans les bras d'Haldir qui lui murmurait :_

_« - Je serai toujours près de toi… Je t'aime Gabrielle. »_

Un feu crépitait, elle avait regagné les bras de Celeborn et reposait contre son torse, une couverture avait remplaçé la cape d'Elrond. Ce dernier se tenait debout un peu plus loin songeur. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon peignant sur la voûte du ciel ces couleurs feu.

Gabrielle bougea, légerment d'abord si bie que Celeborn cru avoir rêvé mais quand le mouvement se réitera un peu plus pronnonçé, il baissa les yeux sur le corps de sa nièce et appella doucement Elrond. Ce dernier se retourna et observa la scène alors que les eux de Gabrielle papillonaient. D'instinct elle porta une de ses mains à ces yeux qu'elle frotta, elle eut un frisson et Celeborn remonta sur elle la couverture.

« - Doucement… »murmura t-il « … Eveille toi doucement mon enfant. »

Elle bougea encore un peu alors que Celeborn raffemit son étreinte autour d'elle.

« - Haldir ? » interrogea d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée.

Elrond eut un léger sourire et Celeborn de même.

« - Désolée mais non, tu risques d'être terriblement deçue… »

Elle se frotta de nouveau les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de son oncle.

« - Il a les yeux gris, donc vous n'êtes pas lui… »

« - Brillante déduction… »

Sa vision se stabilisa et elle reconnu enfin son oncle.

« - Que faites vous ici ? »

Elle essaya de se redresser mais il l'en empêcha.

« - Reste près de moi ainsi tu auras plus chaud. Je suis venu voir ma nièce afin de pouvoir lui parler. Je pense qu'elle doit se poser beaucoup de questions et la connaissant cela doit la rendre fragile. »

« - Votre nièce doit avoir des raisons de ce poser des questions non ? »

« - Je ne dis pas le contraire… Mais je suis là pour tenter d'essayer de lui répondre du mieux qe je pourrai et je ne suis pas seul… Un de ces cousins m'accompagne. »

A ces mots, Elrond se rapprocha et s'assit en face d'eux. Il croisa le regard de Gabrielle qui lui demanda :

« - Comment va Rionna ? »

« - Fidèle à elle même Gabrielle, elle est retournée en Lorien. »

Le silence s'installa sur le petit campement, les deux hommes ne volaient pas la forcer. Gabrielle avait refermé les yeux. Ils la crurent rendormie si bien qu'ils furent surpris quand elle fit :

« - Il guette mes pas, me hante, m'assaille de visons d'horreur… La dernière en date, Haldir baignant dans son sang… Mais j'ai aussi eu le droit de voir vos cités détruite et vos corps mutilés… »

Elle soupira et Celeborn raffermit son étreinte .

« - Je l'ai vu, lui, tel qu'il aurait dû être et depuis… Il se materialise même en pleine journée… J'ai le droit à son histoire, à son mépris par rapport à vous… Je le combat, je le refuse mais il revient toujours et encore… »

Un frisson la parcourut :

« - Il connaît mes faiblesses, ma faiblesse cette peur des hommes qui resurgit quand je ne connas pas mes interlocuteurs, cette haine que j'ai au plus profond de moi envers le peuple qui ma refusée de l'aide et qui a fait de ma vie un calvaire… »

Elrond se leva et se rapprocha de Gabrielle à qui il prit la main, il lui murmura :

« - Ceci est ton épreuve, ton choix, ton chemin. Personne ne peux t'aider à prendre cette décision qui consiste à le battre sur son propre terrain. Oui tu es jeune, oui tu as souffert et tu n'as pas encore réussit à faire de ces peurs une force. Nous savons que tu le combat et chaque jour est une victoire pour toi même si tu sembles penser le contraire. »

Celeborn reprit :

« - Ton père à lui aussi eut beaucoup de mal, ce fut sans doute moindre que toi car Sauron n'était plus ce qu'il est redevenu. Nous ne pouvons faire ce choix à ta place mais il est sûr que si tu avais voulu le rejoindre, tu ne serai déjà plus là. Le fait qu'il en soit encore à essayer de te pervertir montre bien qu'il n'a pas plus d'ascendance sur toi que cela. Il manipule tes pensées mais ceci tu peux le combattre… »

« - Sîndirël ? »

Elrond hocha la tête et se releva :

« - Ton amie possède la même facultée qu'avait ses aieuls, elle peut t'aider à t'en protéger, t'aider à le combattre. »

« - C'est la théorie du mur… C'est ainsi qu'elle le nomme. Construire dans ton esprit un mur qui te protègera de lui… Mais il faut que tu le veuilles, que tu le désire, que tu en sois certaine. » reprit Celeborn.

« - Je ne suis certaine de rien… »

« - Et là est tout le problème Gabrielle… » ponctua Elrond.

Celeborn ferma un instant les yeux et continua :

« - Fais confiance à ton cœur, à ton esprit, à toi-même et ce jours là, tu sauras… »

Elle ne répondit rien, sans le savoir, le fait que les deux elfes soient là l'appaisait. Le silence s'instala et fut coupé quelques temps plus tard par Elrond.

« - Nous devons rejoindre Dunharrow, je dirai juste une dernière chose Gabrielle, si Arwen à choisis une vie mortelle, si elle a été capable de faire ce cruel choix, c'est que ce monde mérite encore que l'on se batte pour lui, même si ces paroles que je pronnonçe me déchire le cœur… »

Celeborn serra contre lui la jeune elfe. Il la redressa et se releva. Sifflant les chevaux, ils arrivèrent tout trois. Elrond ramassa les affaires et Gabrielle pu voir accroché à la scelle une grnade épée au long fourreau. Celeborn l'aida à se relever.

« - Je te place devant moi, tu feras le trajet sur ma monture. »

Elle ne refusa pas encore un peu fatiguée. Elrond l'aida ainsi que Celeborn à se hisser, une fois fait ce dernier grimpa à sn tour et l'enveloppa de sa cape. Elrond fit la même chose sur son cheval et prit les rênes de celui de Gabrielle et tout les trois prirent le chemin de Dunharrow. Ils mirent deux bonnes heures à atteindre le campement de l'armée du Rohan. Les feux l'éclairaient et ils montèrenrt en direction du campement du Roi qui était plus en hauteur. Leurs chevaux stoppèrent à un endroit calme et c'est Eomer qui sortait de la tente de son oncle qui les vit. La première chose qu'il reconnut ce fut la sombre chevelure de Gabrielle qui était maintenu par Celeborn. Il alla à leur rencontre alors qu'Elrond aidait Gabrielle à descendre. S'inclinant face au Seigneur d'Imladris, Eomer fit :

« - Demoiselle ! Vous nous avez fait peur… Je connais un capitaine qui va pouvoir se rassurer. »

Il prit une des mains de la jeune elfe qu'il serra. Cete dernière fit un petit sourire et répondit :

« - Je n'en doute pas… Eomer, laissez moi vous présenter le Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris et mon oncle le Seigneur Celeborn de Lorien. »

« - Je suis plus qu'honoré de pouvoir vous rencontrez. Mon peuple doit beaucoup au votre. »

Celeborn hocha la tête et Elrond profita pour défaire de sa scelle ce long fourreau.

« - Seigneur Eomer, en amenant Gabrielle là où elle devrait être, pouvez vous me condire je vous pris à la tente de votre Roi ? »

« - Bien volontié, suivez moi. »

Eomer laissa passer devant lui Celeborn et Gabrielle, il resta aux côtés d'Elrond. Ils avancèrent dans le campement et Eomer désigna alors une des tentes.

« - Voici celle de mon oncle, voulez vous que je vous annonce ? »

Mais la voix de Théoden retentit derrière lui :

« - Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Eomer, conduit plutôt la demoiselle Gabrielle à la tente du Seigneur Haldir. Ensuite va t'occuper de tes hommes… »

Eomer s'inclina devant son oncle et invita Celeborn et Gabrielle à les suivre. Elrond regarda la jeune elfe s'éloigner. Une voix retentit alors dans l'esprit de Gabrielle :

_« - Tu le trouveras parce que ton cœur est pur et vrai… »_

Elle se retourna mais déjà Elrond n'était plus là. Ils furent conduis à une tente, là Eomer appella haldir qui sortit le regard complétement vague. Quand il vit son Seigneur il s'inclina et en relevant la tête il croisa le regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant. Un immense soulagement pu se lire sur son visage alors qu'il la prenait contre lui en la serrant de toute ces forces.

« - Ne me fais plus jamais cela… »

Celeborn eut un sourire alors que Gabrielle répondit :

« - Je ne peux te le garnatir mais j'essaierai… »

D'un geste il invita son Seigneur a entrer dans la tente, il remerçia Eomer qui repartit et pénétra à son tour sous la toile.

« - Haldir, allongé là elle doit être épuisée. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta, enlevant la cape qui recouvrait ses épaules, il dirigea vers le lit Gabrielle qui s'y allongea.

« - Je ne serai pas toujours si docile tu sais ? »

Il s'agenouilla face à son visage et l'embrassa délicatement :

« - Le contraire m'aurait grandement étonné… »

« - Haldir ? »

Il lui prit une de ces mains.

« - Oui ? »

Elle murmura :

« - J'ai vu Varda… Dis moi, tu le seras toujours n'est ce pas ? »

Il porta à sa bouche la main et questionna :

« - De quoi donc ? »

« - Près de moi… Tu le seras toujours n'est ce pas ? »

D'un geste il caressa les cheveux de sa jeune elfe.

« - Pour toujours et à jamais près de toi. Oui Gabrielle, je le serai toujours. »

Elle ramena contre elle la main d'Haldir et fit en fermant les yeux :

« - Alors d'accord, je le combatterai… »

« - Repose toi, très cher cœur. »

Il attendit quelques instants avant de libérer sa main et de se relever, il rencontra le regard attachant de son souverain. D'un geste se dernier désigna la sortie et tout deux ce retrouvèrent à parler dehors.

« - Quelles sont les nouvelles de la cité ? »

Celeborn devint plus grave.

« - Les attaques se multiplient aux quatres frontières, la situation est difficile. Nous avon reçue de l'aide de nos frères sylvains mais Thranduril doit aussi faire face à l'invasion de ces Terres. Mais tes frères vont bien, Ealron tient à tenir sa promesse qu'il ta faite. Ils sont sous ces ordres et cela ne chagera pas. Et toi ? comment vis tu tout ceci ? »

Haldir haussa les épaules.

« - C'est difficile mais je serai près d'elle quelque soit son choix. Je tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour l'abandonner ainsi. »

« - C'est ce qui a motiver ton choix. Je ne peux que te féliciter mais aussi te mettre en garde Haldir. Elle n'est pas à l'abris de sombrer… Loin de là et ce jour là si il arrive tu devras te montrer fort pour deux… »

« - Mais pourquoi parlez vous ainsi ? »

Celeborn posa une main sur l'épaule de son fidèle lieutenant :

« - Parcequ'il est des choses Haldir que l'on ne peut combattre… Même elle… »

Derrière eux une voix retentit :

« - Vous aussi vous l'avez ressentit ? »

Celeborn se retourna et fit face à Sîndirël qui tenait Legolas par la main.

« - Non Sîndirël , mais Galadriel l'a vu. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le petit groupe d'elfe. Legolas put sentir la pression plus vive de la main de Sîndirël dans la sienne, il osa alors poser un bras autour de ces épaules.

Un peu plus tard, Haldir sommnolait couché contre le corps de Gabrielle, Elrond repartait non sans avoir vu une dernière fois la jeune elfe. Sîndirël faisait ses adieux à Legolas en le grattifiant d'un baiser qui fit monter le rouge à la pointe des oreilles de l'elfe sylvain. Aragorn après une entrevue difficile pour lui mais aussi pour Eowyn brisa les derniers espoir de la jeune princesse.

Alors qu'il entreprit son déprt, il fut stopper par ses deux fidèles alliés et après discussions qui s'averèrent vaines, tout les trois partirent en direction du Chemin des Morts sous les appellent des hommes du Rohan.

Debout en bout de camps, Sîndirël les vit s'éloigner le cœur lourd. Une main se posa sur son épaule et quand elle se retourna elle croisa le regard d'Haldir.

« - Nous les reverrons… Vous le reverrez… »

Elle sentit ses joues rosirent.

« - Je le sais… »

Dans sa tente couchée sous les couvertures chaudes, Gabrielle dormait. Son rêve fut pour la première fois depuis son départ de la Lorien, clair et limpide :

_Aragorn pénétra dans la tente royale la même où fut amené Elrond. Là Théoden parla :_

_« - Je vais vous laissez… »_

_Et après une dernier regard envers Aragorn qui n'en compris pas la signification, il sortit. Là, le rôdeur releva la tête et vit une personne assise. Cett dernière se leva et Aragorn s'inclina :_

_« - Seigneur Elrond… »_

_La vois du seigneur d'Imladris se fit grave :_

_« - Je viens de la part d'une personne que j'adore… »_

_Aragorn le regarda surpris._

_« - Arwen est mourrante… »_

_Le visage du rôdeur se décomposa._

_« - Elle ne survivra pas longtemps au mal qui se répend du Mordor. »_

_Le regard d'Elrond descendit sur l'Undomiel._

_« - La lumière de l'Etoile du Soir s'éteint, se forces diminuent d'autant que grandissent les forces de Sauron. La vie d'Arwen est désormais lié au destin de l'Anneau. L'Ombre es sur nous Aragorn, la fin est proche… »_

_Le visage d'Aragorn refléta soudain une sorte de colère :_

_« - Ce ne sera pas notre fin, mais celle de Sauron ! »_

_Le visage d'elrond refléta soudain une sorte de lassitude :_

_« - La guerre vous attend mais pas la victoire… »_

_Il soupira._

_« - Les armées de Sauron marchent sur Minas Tirith ça vous le savez mais en secret il envoit d'autres forces qui attaqueront par le fleuve. Une flotte de bâteaux pirates venat tout droit du Sud, ils seront dans la cité dans deux jours ! Vous n'êtes pas asser nombreux… Vous avez grand besoin d'Hommes… »_

_Aragorn secoua la tête :_

_« - Il n'y en a pas ! »_

_Les traits du seigneur elfe se tendirent et il fit :_

_« - Il y a ceux qui demeurent dans la Montagne… »_

_Un courant d'air se leva, le visage d'Aragorn refléta soudain une sorte de crainte mais aussi de rancœur :_

_« - Des meurtriers… Des traitres… Vous les enroleriez pour ce battre ? Il ne croit en rien, n'obéssent à personne ! »_

_« - Ils obéiront au Roi du Gondor ! »_

_Elrond sortit de sous sa cape un fourreau qu'il présenta au rôdeur, ce dernier eut un regard envers Elrond :_

_« - Anduril la flamme de l'ouest forgé avec les fragments de Narsil… »_

_Il la présenta à Aragorn qui tendit les mains vers elle, il hésita un instant et s'en saisit la dégainant de toute sa splendeur :_

_« - Sauron n'aura pas oublier l'épée d'Elendil ! »_

_Il leva son regard sur la lame :_

_« - L'épée qui fut brisée doit retourner à Minas Tirith… »_

_Face à lui Elrond reprit :_

_« - L'Homme qui peut excercer le pouvoir sur cette épée peut rassembler une armée plus meurtrière que celles qui ont foulées cette terre ! Oubliez le rôdeur et devenez celui que vous auriez dû être, prennez la route de Dimholt… »_

_Aragorn soupira et rangea l'épée, la voix d'Elrond retentit alors :_

_« - mar amin estel edain »_

_« - ù –chedin estel amin… »_

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, son regard se porta autour d'elle et précipitament elle se leva et sorit de la tente. Ses peids nus frolèrent le sol et elle se plaça dans la direction prise par Aragorn quelques heures plutôt. Elle ferma les yeux et dans son esprit, la vision d'Aragorn couronner se dessina. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres alors que deux bras l'enserrèrent. Elle posa sa tête contre se torse offert et souffla :

« - Je sais où aller… »

« - Je te suivrai quoi que tu fasses… »

Elle se retourna et se blottit contre Haldir.

« - Nous allons au Gondor. »

L'ancien capitaine hocha la tête :

« - Je te suis… »

Relevant la tête elle lui offrit un doux sourire. Non loin d'eux, Sîndirël faisait affuter son épée…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	35. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous!**

**En ce jour qui marque mon 25 ème anniversaire je vous fais ce présent... Et oui je suis sadique mais cela est nécessaire... Alors me tuer pas trop vite si vous voulez la suite!**

**Bonne lecture et merci de votre soutien**

**Tendresse**

**Isabelle**

**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Le chemin des ténèbres**

Le jour se levait sur le campement, Gabrielle se tenait droite face à l'immensité de la plaine qui se dessinait à ses pieds. L'armée du Rohan, beaucoup moins nombreuses que ce que le Roi Théoden espérait… Soupirant, elle eut un frisson, elle ferma un instant les yeux et laissa le silence de l'aube l'envahir. Quand elle les rouvrit, une présence familière était à ces côtés.

« - Nous allons partir en éclaireurs, l'armée et ces dirigeants nous rejoindrons forcément en route. »

Tournant son regard elle croisa les iris grises d'Haldir.

« - Très bien, je vous suit, je suis prête. »

Il passa un bras au niveau de sa taille.

« - Tu en es sûr ? Tu sembles encore fatiguée… Nous pouvons chevaucher avec eux aussi… »

Elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres.

« - Je serai toujours fatiguée… »

Un de ses bras s'enroula à son tour autour de sa taille.

« - Nous partirons en éclairieurs, c'est un bon choix… » Puis elle se laissa allée contre lui.

Haldir n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Alors qu'il la serrait contre son cœur, qu'elle était si proche, il la sentait pourtant s'éloigner de lui. Et cela il ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Les paroles de son Seigneur lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« -Si elle sombre, il te faudra être fort pour deux… »_

A ce souvenir il accentua son étreinte. Ils furent tirés de ce moment par Sîndirël.

« - Si nous voulons partir, c'est maintenant… »

Ils se séparèrent à regret après avoir échangés un rapide baiser. Tout trois se dirigèrent vers leurs montures. En chemin Gabrielle aperçue Eowyn qui se trouvait de dos. S'excusant un moment, elle se dirgea vers elle sous les regards de ces compagnons qui finirent par la laisser.

Arrivée à la hauteur de la princesse, Gabrielle posa une main sur son épaule. De surprise, Eowyn se retourna brusquement, faisant ainsi apparaître un visage ravagé par un chagrin muet, ces yeux n'exprimant plus rien. De voir la princesse ainsi serra le cœur de Gabrielle, elle leva une de ces mains sur une des joues d'Eowyn.

« - Rien n'arrive sans raison Eowyn… » Murmura t-elle.

La princesse ferma les yeux.

« - Quelque part un cœur pur t'attend… Regarde moi … »

La Rohirrim rouvrit les yeux, Gabrielle posa alors ces mains sur ces épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'interdire quoique ce soit, mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse… »

Les yeux de la princesse s'agrandirent à ces mots, surprises des paroles tenues par Gabrielle.

« - Je ne peux rien vous garantir… » Souffla t-elle.

« - Eowyn… » Repris Gabrielle. « … Promet moi de ne rien faire d'irréfléchis… Des gens t'aime et t'apréçis. Ne fais rien d'irraisonné… »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent du rgard. Le silence s'installa et au bout de quelques minutes, la princesse articula :

« - Je vais essayer… »

Sans attendre un autre mot, Gabrielle prit contre elle la princesse qui ne s'échappa pas à cette étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Gabrielle ne se détache.

« - Je dois y aller. Mon cœur me dit que nous nous reverrons Eowyn… Alors ceci n'est pas un adieu… »

Elle embrassa le front d'Eowyn.

« -… Prend soin de toi princesse. »

Cette dernière voulu répondre mais déjà Gabrielle avait disparue. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme et les larmes glissant sur ces joues qu'elle s'éloigna.

Gabrielle rejoignit Haldir et Sîndirël qui étaient déjà en scelle. Près de leurs montures ce tenait Eomer et Théoden. Elle s'approcha et ils se saluèrent mutuellement.

« - Tout est en ordre, nous nous revoyions donc sur le chemin. » Fit Théoden.

Gabrielle hocha la tête, Eomer s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main.

« - Faites attention et surtout ne perdez pas de vue votre lame… »

A cette remarque elle eut un sourire et serra la main du rohirrim. Puis ce fut le tour de Théoden.

« - Il ne tiendrait à moi Demoiselle Gabrielle, vous resteriez avec Eowyn. Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur vous. Je suis rassuré sur un point, c'est que vous êtes bien entourée. »

Il eut alors à son encontre un geste paternel, il lui prit son visage en coupole et embrassa son front.

« - Prenez garde à vous jeune Gabrielle. »

Elle offrit à ce roi un magnifique sourire. Il l'aida à grimper sur sa monture puis il les salua tous.

« - Je ne vous dis pas adieu mais juste au revoir. Soyez tout trois prudent, nous nous verrons sur la route. »

Haldir eperonna sa monture suivit de Sîndirël. Gabrielle lui jeta un dernier regard et lui fit un signe de la main. Pourquoi cette drôle de sensation l'envahie t-elle tout d'un coup ? Un pressentiment qu'elle ne le reverrait pas… Secouant la tête, elle éperonna à son tour son cheval et partit au galop, à la suite de ces compagnons.

Théoden les regarda s'éloigner, lui aussi prit d'une soudaine hésitation…

Ils nous voulurent pas perdre de temps de ce fait, une fois le campement de l'armée dépassée, Haldir avait fait halte et c'était exprimée d'une façon très autoritaire qui avait fait manqué d'éclater de rire les deux femmes.

« - Nous chevaucherons le plus rapidement possible ! Nos montures étant elfique, il sera très facile de mettre suffisament de distance afin de mieux leur ouvrir le passage. Nous ne ferons pas de halte avant la tombée de la nuit ! »

Gabrielle le regarda avec surprise avant de lui dire :

« - Dis moi, c'est ainsi que tu parlais à tes hommes ? »

Sîndirël comprit où son amie voulait en venir et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Un instant déstabilisé, Haldir répondit :

« - Et bien oui pourquoi ? »

Haussant les épaules, Gabrielle répondit laconiquement :

« - Je comprend alors cette réputation que tu avais mon cher Gardien ! »

Le ton de la voix de la jeune elfe était clairement ironique, Sîndirël ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire suivit de près par Gabrielle. Haldir fut décontenancé avant de ce joindre à elle.

« - Bon d'accord, je ne parlerai plus façon capitaine à ces hommes ! » Lâcha t-il.

« - Je crois que cela est préférable mon cher Haldir » Répliqua Sîndirël.

Gabrielle se calma et les regarda succesivement. Leur faisant un clin d'œil, elle éperonna sa monture et passa devant eux. Haldir se permit alors de parler franchement à Sîndirël :

« - Son comportement est étrange ? »

Cette dernière fut surprise de cette remarque, ils refirent partir leurs monturent.

« - Comment étrange ? Une chose vous gêne ? »

Le sentiment que ressentait Haldir était encore bien présent, bien encrer en lui. Devant eux Gabrielle galopait.

« - Je ne saurai vous dire quoi mais oui… Une chose me gêne. »

Sîndirël tourna son regard sur Haldir et put voir ces iris voilé d'inquétude.

« - Vous a t-elle parlé cette nuit ? »

Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête.

« - Elle ma juste dis qu'elle avait vu Varda… Qu'elle le combatterai car elle savait à présent que je seai toujours près d'elle mais… »

Sîndirël continua :

« - Mais une chose vous inquiète, vous n'arrivez pas à vous sortir de l'esprit les paroles de Celeborn n'est ce pas ? »

Haldir tourna la tête :

« - Comment le savez vous ? »

« - Parcequ'elle me hante moi aussi… Rejoignons là. Après tout vous avez dit qu'il fallait ne pas traîner… »

Sîndirël éperonna sa monture et après un soupir Haldir en fit de même. Ils furent rapidement à la hauteur de Gabrielle et ensemble ils chevauchèrent durant tout le reste de la journée.

Les premières ombres de la nuit se dessinaient dans le ciel quand ils stoppèrent. L'endroit était visiblement calme. Descendant de son cheval, Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle et frisssonna. Elle se sentait étrange, de toute la journée aucune vision ne lui était apparu. Alors que Sîndirël se mit à la recherche de bois, Haldir s'approcha d'elle.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Gabrielle se réfugia dans ces bras qu'il avait ouvert.

« - Je crois oui, j'en ai pas eu de la journée alors je me sens un peu bizarre. »

Il ne rajouta rien et la serra contre lui.

« - Dans combien de temps ariverons nous à la Cité Blanche ? » Questionna t-elle doucement.

Haldir se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« - Je dirai trois journées si nous chevauchons comme aujourd'hui. Ils se peuvent que nous arrivions avant l'armée dans ce cas là il faudra l'attendre car seul nous n'avons aucune chance. »

Sîndirël revint avec du bois et alluma un bon feu.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux à l'intonation de la voix d'Haldir. Elle se détacha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - Oui ? »

Ce dernier prit son visage dans ses mains et demanda doucement :

« - Tu me le dirai n'est ce pas ? »

Surprise, Gabrielle fronça les yeux.

« - De quoi donc ? »

Il lui caressa une de ces joues.

« - Si quelque chose n'allait pas tu me le dirais n'est ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse elle se blottit contre lui, il referma sur elle ses bras.

« - Tu serai le premier à le savoir… » Souffla t-elle la tête enfouie dans sa tunique.

Ils se séparèrent et finirent par rejoindre Sîndirël qui s'était assise près du feu. Tout deux en firent de même et Haldir prit Gabrielle contre lui ne la lâchant pas. La soirée passa, ils se restaurèrent et dans les bras d'Haldir, Gabrielle sombra rapidement. Sîndirël prit le premier tour de garde et s'éloigna les laissant seuls. Haldir caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de Gabrielle en chantonant une douce mélodie.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent semblable, ils chevauchaient rapidement et de ce fait ils avaient fait une grande partie du chemin. Les deux elfes passaient beaucoup de temps à surveiller Gabrielle qui adoptait un comportement étrange depuis leur départ du premier camp. Ils s'arrêtèrent le soir du deuxième jours à l'orée d'une petite forêt.

« - Nous pouvons attendre l'armée ici, si nous continuons notre allure, demain nous sommes à la Cité. » Déclara Haldir.

Sîndirël opina et descendit de sa monture, Gabrielle en fit de même et s'éloigna en direction de la forêt.

_« - Petite elfe ? »_

Gabrielle trésaillit comme tirée de ses pensées. Sîndirël s'approcha d'elle alors qu'Haldir venait de stopper tout mouvement.

_« - Est ce que tout va bien ? »_

Sîndirël se tenait à présent face à Gabrielle, leurs yeux se recontrèrent mais ceux de Gabrielle fuyèrent le regard inquisiteur de son amie. Elle ne dit rien et s'éloigna laissant Sîndirël inquiète qui fut rejointe par Haldir.

« - Elle s'éloigne… » Fit il sombrement.

« - Je ne comprend pas… Elle n'a pas eu de vision depuis trois jours, je le sais, elle passe des nuits sereine et ces jours semblent pas perturbé. Pourquoi cet éloignement ? Que ce passe t-il ? »

Le capitaine baissa la tête, ils restèrent ainsi avant de se diriger vers leurs chevaux afin de préparer le camp.

§§§§

A Imladris, Elrond venait de rentrer du Dunharrow. Il se tenait debout face à la vallée qui habritait sa maison. Derrière lui, Arwen, de plus en plus faible était allongée et avait les yeux clos. Sa respiration était faible et sa peau pâle. Ce fut la voix de son fidèle conseiller qui le tira de ses sombres pensées.

« - Seigneur Elrond ? »

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à Glorfindel dont les traits étaient tirés. Jetant un regard à sa fille, il l'invita d'un geste à passé dans la pièce à côté. Doucement il referma la porte et fit face à son conseiller.

« - Votre visage ne me dit rien de bon mon ami… Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Glorfindel soupira :

« - Elles ne sont pas bonnes mon Seigneur. »

Elrond ferma les yeux et la voix de Glorfindel perça le silence de la pièce :

« - Le groupe qui amenait la petite Rionna en Lorien à fait face à une attaque au niveau des Monts Brumeux… »

Le visage du Seigneur d'Imladris se crispa alors que Glorfindel ponctua :

« -… Mon Seigneur, il n'y a aucun survivant… Deux chevaux sont revenus et c'est ainsi que nous avons su… »

L'elfe pu voir son Seigneur se retourner et se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil.

« - Rionna ? »

Glorfindel se rapprocha et répondit.

« - Nous l'avons déposé sur un lit dans les maisons de guérissons ainsi que… »

Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit son Seigneur se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Il se sentit soudain lui aussi las et fatigué…

§§§§

Dans cette petite forêt, Gabrielle avait trouvé refuge près d'un petit coin d'eau. Assise elle se passa un peu de ce liquide frais sur le visage.

« - Pourquoi je me sens aussi étrange ? »

Elle soupira et observa son reflet dans le miroir d'eau.

« - Je suis distante avec eux et pourtant j'ai besoin de leur présence. Mais pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un autre soupir. Elle se redressa avec pour objectif de s'excuser de son comportement. Elle fit un pas mais s'arrêta brusquement portant la main à ses tempes.

Un corps… 

Elle s'appuya à un arbre.

Une voix qui criait… L'image d'Elrond qui répondait à sa question : 

_« - Comment va Rionna ?_

_« - Fidèle à elle même Gabrielle, elle est retournée en Lorien. »_

Sous le poids de sa vision Gabrielle du fermer les yeux et se laisser glissée au sol. Et là, toute l'horreur des images la frappa alors.

_Un groupe d'elfe avec en son centre une petite tête blonde. Cette dernière souriait alors que l'un d'entre eux lui parlait. Mais soudain, des orques sortirent de nulle part, tout ce passa rapidement, les elfes se défendirent mais ils n'étaient pas asser nombreux… Certains orques succombaient, mais cela ne suffisa pas… Le bruits de corps transpercés, les cris et cette image qui s'imposa nette, limpide : le corps de Rionna perforé de coup d'épée tombant au sol, le sang s'écoulant et formant une auréole autour d'elle. Ces yeux étaient grand ouvert et la terreur se lisait sur son visage…_

_« -Il t'a mentit… »_

_Cette voix raisonna au plus profond de son esprit, elle n'était pas comme les autres fois, plus profonde, plus attrayante, plus… Compatisante._

_« - Non… » Se défendit-elle mais sa voix tremblait._

_De nouveau le corps de Rionna se dessina dans son esprit._

_« - Elle est morte ! Il t'a mentit ! Il te disait qu'elle était en Lorien mais cela était faux ! Ouvre les yeux ! »_

_Gabrielle sentit son esprit faiblir, au fond elle son cœur semblait lui souffler que cette vision était réelle._

_« - Pas elle… » S'entendit elle gémir._

_Elle sembla s'éveiller mais se sentit étrange, elle se releva et commença à marcher, face à elle se materialisa cette silhouette tant craint, celle de Sauron tel qu'il aurait dû être. Ce dernier tendit une main vers elle._

_« - Rejoins moi et tu ne souffriras plus, viens… »_

_Elle fit un pas vers lui mais soudain se retourna, elle vit alors que son propre corps était à présent étendu au sol plus pâle que jamais. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle ne voulait plus voir ceux qu'elle aimait partir…_

_« - Viens vers moi et ensemble nous vivrons… »_

_Cette voix… Elle détcha son regard de son propre corps et le porta sur Sauron qui tendait encore sa main._

_« - Aie confiance, je ne désire pas te faire de mal… Je suis ta seule famille… Je ne t'ai jamais mentit…Moi ! »_

_Son esprit ne voulait plus lutter, elle ferma les yeux et oublia tout… Quand elle les rouvrit, elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui, un sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur Noir._

_« - Oui… Viens… »_

_Elle était à quelques centimètre de lui il s'approcha et elle put sentir sa main sur son bras._

_« - Tu ne leur dois rien, ils t'ont mentis ! »_

_Cette voix, ce visage si attirant…_

_« - Tu as été manipulé comme ton père et ton grand père ! Partons, tu n'as rien à faire avec eux… »_

_Sans un mot et sans un regard, elle le suivit, le cœur brisé… Elle ne sentit plus rien, que le noir et le vide alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'ombre irrémédiablement suivant cette voix…_

Près du feu qu'il venait d'allumer, Haldir s'afferait à la préparation d'un maigre repas. Soudain, il se releva brusquement.

« - Haldir ? » Interrogea Sîndirël « Tout va bien ? »

Ce dernier fronça les yeux et porta une main à son cœur. Le regard de Sîndirël se porta alors sur lui, elle le dévisagea un instant et il souffla :

« - C'est comme si une âme venait de s'éteindre… Je l'ai sentie partir… »

Sîndirël se releva et se rapprocha, l'ancien capitaine regarda autour de lui pris soudain de panique.

« - Gabrielle ? Où es Gabrielle ? »

« - Dans la forêt, elle a dû partir se raffraîchir… Mais que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Haldir s'engouffrait dans les bois. Elle se mit à lui courir derrière en l'entendant crier son prénom. Il la devança rapidement si bien qu'elle le perdit de vue. S'arrêtant pour essayer de deviner la direction prise, elle fut alerter par un cri :

« - NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!! »

Se remettant rapidement en route, elle parvint enfin à l'apercevoir mais stoppa net. Un poids tomba sur son cœur alors que ces yeux lui offrait un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité voir. Elle reprit sa marche rapide et la vision s'agrandissait… Elle se mit à secouer la tête.

« - Pas ça… »

Elle arriva près d'Haldir qui berçait le corps inanimé de Gabrielle dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux. Sîndirël se laissa tomber au sol les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte de son amie. Elle leva une main qui vint prendre une de celles de Gabrielle, elle constata la froideur de ce membre. Rapidement elle vérifia si elle était toujours en vie et constata qu'elle respirait encore mais si faiblement… Face à elle Haldir la regardait, comme si il espérait quelque chose… Alors Sîndirël tenta de pénétré l'esprit de la jeune elfe, mais là, elle rencontra que le vide et le néant.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle croisa les iris grises et noyées d'Haldir. Ce dernier n'eut guère besoin de plus de parole, il serra un peu plus le corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

_« - Pas ce chemin… »_ Murmura t-il.

Sîndirël sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant ce spectacle.

_« - Ne pars pas par là, ne va pas là où je ne peux te suivre… »_

Il se mit à lui caresser une de ces joues exsangues.

_« - Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ici… Sois plus forte… Gabrielle ne me laisse pas… »_

Une larme vint s'écrasser sur les cheveux de Gabrielle alors qu'Haldir la berçait toujours. Sîndirël se redressa l'air perdu, hagard. Elle regarda encore ces deux personnes et remarqua alors qu'au coup d'Haldir, le pendentif de son amie avait ternie

Elle se détourna de ce spectacle et s'appuya à un tronc d'arbre :

« - J'ai échoué… Je n'ai pas pu… Pardonnez moi… Gabrielle… »

Elle posa sa tête contre le tronc et laissa libre court à ses larmes…

Le jour déclinit, le soleil se couchait et une ombre planait…

§§§§

En Lorien, Galadriel fut soudain prise d'un malaise, elle ne du le fait de pas s'effondrer qu'à la vigilance de ces suivantes. La souveraine fut allonger, Celeborn qui venait de revenir fut mandé rapidement et fut au chevet de son épouse en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut. Quand elle croisa le regard de son époux elle murmura :

_« - Elle a sombré… »_

Ce dernier pâlit et serra la main de sa femme.

§§§§

A Imladris, Elrond lui aussi avait sentit cette âme s'échappée. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

_« - Aura t-elle la volonté de revenir ? »_ Souffla t-il pour lui même

§§§§

Aux Havres-Gris, Cirdan leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, du balcon de son bureau, lui aussi avait sentit cet envol. Il serra les mains sur la rambarde de son balcon et ferma les yeux.

_« - Ne va pas sur le chemin des ténèbres… Ce n'est pas ta voie Gabrielle… »_

§§§§

_L'étendue était noire, tout autour d'elle n'était que ténèbre… Il avait disparu et elle marchait à présent seule, ses pieds foulait un chemin de cendre et sa robe était aussi noire que son environnement, mais elle avançait, le cœur lourd mais l'esprit enfin léger…_

Haldir n'avait pas bougé, Sîndirël fit un énorme effort et alla chercher les chevaux et les affaires. Elle les ramena à l'endroit où le drame s'était produit. Là, elle prit une couverture et la déposa sur le corps de son amie, elle refit du feu afin de la réchauffer même si elle savait que cela était inutile.

Le capitaine lui fixait ce corps dans ses bras, la serrant encore un peu plus.

_« - Reviens moi… »_

Silencieusement, Sîndirël se mit à prier les Valars…

* * *

A suivre... (merci de pas vouloir la mort de l'auteur!)

* * *


	36. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Désolée de ce retard mais j'ai été asser débordé... Mais le voilà, enfin la voilà la suite...**

**J'annonce par ailleur que ma fic contient 45 chapitres exactement donc... La fin est proche...**

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

**Isabelle****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Entre deux mondes.**

_Une nuit sans étoile, les ténèbres et aucune lumière… Elle avançait se tenant droite, le regard perdu. Elle sentait en elle une sorte d'apaisement mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur ne s'était pas encore éteint. Marchant sur ce chemin de cendres, Gabrielle s'enfonçait inexorablement dans les ténèbres…_

_« - Et je serai enfin libre… »_

§§§§

Chevauchant avec rapidité, quatre elfes s'étaient rejoint sur leur chemin. Deux têtes blondes pour deux têtes brunes, leurs visages étaient emprunt de gravité. L'un d'entre eux accéléra encore la cadence et fut suivit par les trois autres. Ils venaient de traversé les Plaines du Rohan et atteignaient les limites du Gondor.

§§§§

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le basculement de Gabrielle. Haldir n'avait pas lâché une seule fois le corps de la jeune elfe et semblait avoir pris durant ses journées plus d'un millénaire. Ses traits étaient tirés par le manque de sommeil, il n'avait plus rien du fier gardien qu'il avait été. Sîndirël était-elle aussi complètement perdue, ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire. Chaque heure elle essayait, sous le regard anxieux d'Haldir, de pénétrer l'esprit de son amie et chaque fois elle y trouvait ce néant. La respiration de la jeune elfe était de plus en plus faible alors que sa peau perdait à chaque minute un peu plus de ces couleurs. Haldir la berçait, lui parlait de vie à deux et de bonheur, priait où même chantonnait mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait même été, sous le regard éberlué de Sîndirël, jusqu'à lui hurler déçue mais en vain…

_Gabrielle marchait toujours sur ce sentier, elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue, aucune lassitude juste un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait su décrire… Etais-ce de l'apaisement ? La liberté ? Alors pourquoi ce sentait-elle encore si oppressé ? S'arrêtant, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Tout était obscur mais de nouveau une voix résonna en elle sournoise et si tentante :_

_« - Avance… Ce que tu cherche est au bout du chemin… »_

_Sans réfléchir, comme hypnotisé elle reprit sa marche. Cependant une petite voix se démarqua dans son esprit :_

_« - Es tu sûr que ce qu tu cherches est part là ? »_

La nuit était tombée, Haldir caressait les cheveux de Gabrielle alors que Sîndirël s'approchait de lui en tenant un goblet.

« - Tenez, cela vous fera du bien… »

La voix sans timbre d'Haldir lui répondit :

« - Non merci, je n'ai pas soif… »

Elle insista :

« - Haldir, je vous en prie, buvez au moins ceci. »

Mais le gardien refusa d'un geste le gobelet. La mort dans l'âme, Sîndirël se releva et soupira. Elle le regarda, il étreignait toujours le corps inerte de Gabrielle contre lui. Elle allait se détourner quand une voix la fit trésaillir :

« - Crois tu réellement qu'elle appréçierait que tu te laisse mourir de faim et de soif ? »

Se retournant elle fit face à quatre elfes et de surprise le gobelet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tomba au sol. Tellement perdue, elle ne les avaient pas entendu. C'est sans peine qu'elle reconnut Rumil qui venait de parler, à ces côtés ce tenait son frère Orophin. Non loin, descendant de leur monture, deux elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La voix d'Haldir la tira de sa contemplation alors qu'un des deux autres elfes s'approchait d'elle.

« - Cela m'est égal… Regarde là elle est comme… »

La voix d'Orophin claqua sévèrement :

« - Ne continue pas ta phrase ! Elle ne l'est pas ! Reprend toi Haldir ! Crois tu qu'elle souhaiterai te voir ainsi ? »

A présent Sîndirël avait à ces côtés un des elfes. Ce dernier lui déposait une légère couverture sur elle avant de l'aider à s'asseoir.

« - Je me nomme Glorfindel, je suis un des proches conseiller du Seigneur Elrond, c'est lui qui m'envoit ici… »

Enfin le dernier elfe s'était approché alors qu'Haldir relevait sn visage vers ses frères et cracha :

« - Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qu'elle souhaiterait ? La connais tu simplement pour savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« - Il suffit Seigneur Haldir ! »

Sîndirël trésaillit à l'intonnation prise par cet elfe. Ce dernier se plaça face à Haldir dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

« - Si vous pensez ceci c'est que vous aussi vous la connaissez mal ! Je sais de quoi elle est capable et croyez moi, elle reviendra ! »

La voix d'Haldir retentit comme un murmure :

« - Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sur ? »

L'elfe s'agenouilla et répondit :

« - Parce que même après son viol, elle s'est relevée, avec difficulté mais elle l'a fait. Parcequ'elle a eut la volonté de survivre malgès cet abcès qui la rongeait jours après jours. Elle s'est reconstruite petit à petit pour enfin s'éclore en votre compagnie… Alors même si aujourd'hui elle semble loin, elle vit encore. Il vous suffit pour vous convaincre de la regarder respirer… »

Haldir baissa la tête et demanda :

« - Qui êtes vous pour la connaître ainsi ? »

L'elfe se positionna à genoux et à son tour prit une des mains de Gabrielle.

« - Je me nomme Linolen, je viens des Havres-Gris et je fut son guérisseur mais aussi celui qui l'a apprivoisé… »

Haldir eut un faible soupir.

« - Rumil ? Orophin ? » Appella soudain Linolen.

Ces derniers se rapprochèrent.

« - Veuillez vous occuper de votre frère. Faite le se raffraichir, qu'il mange et qu'il dorme. »

Mais l'ancien capitaine se raidit et étreignit le corps de Gabrielle contre lui.

« - Non ! » Essaya t-il de se défendre.

« - Ecoutez moi bien Haldir ! Vous allez suivre mes ordre ! Je veux que vous preniez un peu de repos sans quoi vous nous serez d'aucune aide ! »

Linolen d'un mouvement doux détacha Gabrielle de l'étreinte d'Haldir qui fut relever par ses frères. Il se débattit pour la forme :

« - Je veux rester près d'elle ! »

Relevant la tête Linolen reprit :

« - HALDIR ! Reprenez vous et ne faite pas l'enfant ! Allez prendre du repos ! Ne discutez pas ! Emmenez le ! »

Rumil et Orophin prirent leur frère par les bras. Ce dernier lança des regards perdu vers le corps de Gabrielle que Linolen installait confortablement au sol en la couvrant. Il se débattit encore mais bientôt la lassitude l'envahit. Sîndirël les vit s'éloigner alors qu'à présent Linolen s'agenouillait face à elle.

« - Demoiselle Sîndirël ? »

Elle sursauta de nouveau pour sentir une main sur son épaule qu'elle identifia comme appartenant à Glorfindel. Ce dernier la regardait aussi le visage inquiet. Elle réagit alors et parla d'une voix mal assurée :

« - Comment ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Linolen eut un faible sourire avant de se relever. Il se dirigea vers sa monture, en détacha sa saccoche et revint vers les deux elfes alors que Glorfindel parlait :

« - Disons pour faire simple que nos Seigneurs respectifs ont tous eu la même vision… »

Linolen récupera la gobelet au sol, le nettoya et le remplit d'eau. Il ajouta au liquide transparent une herbe qu'il avait au préalable sortit de sa saccoche.

« - Nous nous sommes croisés sur le chemin… » Ponctua le guérisseur en tendant le gobelet à Sîndirël. « … Tenez, buver ceci, cela vous appaisera un moment. »

Prenant le gobelet, elle en observa le contenu et soupira :

« - J'ai rien pu faire… J'aurai dû le savoir… Elle était beaucoup trop calme, beaucoup trop distante ces derniers jours… J'ai rien vu, je ne l'ai pas protéger… C'est de ma faute ! »

Linolen et Glorfindel se regardèrent alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sîndirël.

« - Ma petite elfe, je n'ai pas su… Je n'ai pas vu… Et maintenant… »

Dans sa main le gobelet trembla tout comme l'ensemble de ses muscles. Avec douceur, Glorfindel l'aida à porter le récipient à ses lèvres et elle but alors que Linolen préparait une seconde couche.

« - Vous n'auriez pas pu prévoir Demoiselle… » Murmura le conseiller d'Elrond.

Sîndirël bu le contenu, elle ne fit aucune résistance quand Glorfindel la coucha et remonta sur elle une couverture. Quand à Linolen, il vit revenir Rumil et Orophin tout deux portant leur frère par les épaules. Se rapprochant d'eux, il les aida à le coucher à son tour le plaçant non loin de Gabrielle.

« - Vous avez réussi à la lui faire avaler ? » Interrogea le guériseur.

Rumil s'agenouilla près de son frère alors qu'Orophi répondit :

« - Non sans mal, il a tout bu. »

Linolen hocha la tête, se relavant, il observa ses trois corps étendu. Mais son regard s'attarda d'avantage sur celui inerte de Gabrielle.

« - Quel événement ta conduit là où tu t'es égarée ? »

Glorfindel qui s'était rapproché lui répondit :

« - Je pense que c'est la disparition de la petite Rionna… Elle a dû le voir où le ressentir. »

Orophin et Rumil relevèrent simultanément la tête et d'une même voix firent :

« - Rionna ? »

Linolen fronça les yeux.

« - Expliquez vous Glorfindel. »

Ce dernier prit une inspiration et leur expliqua. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les deux frères d'Haldir ouvrirent les yeux d'horreur alors que Linolen lui les ferma. Un silence pesant s'en suivit de ces révélations.

« - … Le Seigneur Elrond ma demandé de partir à la recherche du groupe, et c'est là que je vous ait croisé Linolen. La suite vous la connaissez. »

Le guérisseur soupira et ferma les yeux.

« - Elle n'aura pas supporté… »

Quand il rouvrit ses prunelles, il alla se plaçer près de Gabrielle et lui caressa les cheveux, la voix de Glorfindel le tira de ses pensées :

« - Comment la faire revenir ? »

La réponse de Linolen résonna comme un écho :

« - Nous ne pouvons rien faire…C'est à elle de revenir de là où elle s'est égaré… »

La soirée s'avança, Orophin venait de prendre le tour de garde et s'éloignait du campement alors que son frère veillait sur Haldir dont le sommeil était visiblement agité. Sous la couverture qui la recouvrait Sîndirël bougea se qui attira l'attention de Glorfindel qui vint se placer à ces côtés. D'un geste appaisant il passa une de ces mains sur le visage de l'elfe qui se calma. Mais ce n'en était pas le cas pour Haldir. Ce dernier s'agitait de plus en plus au point que Rumil dû faire appel à nLinolen qui veillait Gabrielle. Se levant précipitement, il rejoignit l'elfe blond et s'agenouilla devant l'ancien capitaine.

« - Depuis quand est il ainsi ? » Interrogea t-il.

« - Cela a comencé à la relève d'Orophin et ça ne cesse d'augmenter. »

Linolen hocha la tête.

« - C'est un cauchemar… »

Le guérisseur passa une main sur le front d'Haldir et ferma un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, le visage de l'aîné des frères semblait un peu appaisé. D'un geste Rumil le remerçia et il alla se replacer aux côtés de Gabrielle.

§§§§

_Une sorte de vent se mit a souffler, les cheveux de Gabrielle se mirent à voler autour d'elle alors qu'elle stoppait sa marche._

_« - Ce chemin est interminable… » Souffla t-elle._

_De nouveau son regard se porta autour d'elle et elle ne put voir qu'un immense désert noir cendre. Un frisson la parcourut :_

_« - Il fait si froid. »_

_Une sorte de lassitude l'envahit et il lui sembla soudain que son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine. Elle porta sa main à son niveau et serra le tissu de sa robe. Elle tomba soudain à genoux continuant a serrer sa poitrine._

_« - Cette douleur… »_

_Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'est à ce moment que de nouveau la voix se fit entendre._

_« - Relève toi ! Rejoins moi et tu n'auras plus mal ! »_

_Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de se relever et de suivre cette voix de nouveau. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux et son esprit parvint enfin à lui lancer ce message :_

_« - Est-ce bien ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi ? »_

_Une petite voix résonna alors doucement :_

_« - Gabrielle ? »_

_Impossible… Elle ne voulut pas rouvrir ces prunelles en reconnaisant à qui cette voix appartenait._

_« - Gabrielle pourquoi as tu choisis ce chemin ? »_

_Son poing serra plus fort encore le tissu de sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine._

_« - Ouvre les yeux, je t'en pris regarde moi Gabrielle ! »_

_« - Non… » Parvint elle à murmurer._

_« - Et pourquoi non ? Aurais tu peur Gabrielle ? »_

_« - Tu es morte ! »_

_« - Oui, je le suis mais pour le moment je suis là ! Ouvre les yeux Gabrielle ! Gaby, fait le pour moi… »_

_Gabrielle sentit de nouveau son esprit lui souffler ses paroles :_

_« - Tout n'es pas perdu… Tu peux encore faire ton choix, ce n'est pas trop tard… »_

_A ces mots elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Relevant la tête, elle put voir non loin d'elle la silhouette de Rionna, toute vêtue de blanc, un blanc qui faisait office de lumière dans ces ténèbres sans fin._

_« - Gabrielle, j'ai toujours su que je vivrai pas… Trop de choses me rendais différente des autres… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit et puis il ne t'a pas mentit tu sais… »_

_La silhouette se rapprocha pour finir par s'agenouiller devant Gabrielle._

_« - Tu portes sur tes épaules le poids d'un héritage que tu n'as en rien demandé. Je sais qu'à tes yeux personnes ne peux comprendre, mais détrompe toi. Dans ton combat tu n'es pas seule. C'est ce qu'IL veut, que tu te sente seule. Si tu l'écoutes c'est vers ta propre perte qu'il te menera… »_

_Il sembla à Gabrielle que Rionna parlait avec la sagesse d'une elfe plus âgée._

_« -… Tu trouveras en toi cette étincelle qui alimentera ton brasier. Reprends toi… Sinon, pourquoi tes parents aurat il autant combattut ? Regarde autour de toi, tant de gens t'aime, repars d'où tu viens. »_

_Mais la voix de Sauron redevenue plus forte résonna de nouveau :_

_« - Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle fait partit des leurs ! Elle veut elle aussi te manipuler ! Cette gamine n'existe plus ! Aller relève toi et rejoins moi ! Laisse là ! Elle n'existe plus ! »_

_Et de nouveau tout se brouilla en elle._

_« - Gabrielle… »_

_« - Rionna, je veux que cela s'arrête… Je ne veux plus de ces visions… Comprends moi… »_

_Se relevant toute deux, Gabrielle n'osa même pas porter son regard sur la silhouette. Elle fit un pas et souffla :_

_« - Pardonne moi d'être aussi faible… »_

_Puis à pas lent et sous les encouragements sournois de Sauron, elle repris sa route. Cependant une nouvelle voix la fit se stopper et se raidir._

_« - La fuite ! J'ignorai que j'avais élever une lâche ! »_

_La voix de son père résonna elle aussi comme un coup de tonnerre et ébranla le cœur de Gabrielle._

_« - Je suis pas lâche… » Murmura t-elle sans se retourner._

_« - Oh que si ! En agissant de la sorte tu te conduis comme une lâche ! Tu fuis, tu appelles cela comment ? »_

_« - Je n'en peux plus… Je veux que cela cesse ! »_

_« - Et cela ne dépend que de toi ! Tu as en toi le pouvoir de t'en défaire ! Ne le laisse pas te manipuler de la sorte ! »_

_Le silence s'abatit sur ce désert de cendre._

_« - Retourne toi ! »_

_Mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement._

_« - GABRIELLE ! RETOURNE TOI ! »_

_Toujours rien, Gabrielle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que le long de son corps ces poings se serraient._

_« - EXPLOSE ! VAS Y GABRIELLE LAISSE SORTIR CETTE COLERE ! »_

_Mais la voix de Sauron se fit de nouveau entendre… Il susura de manière douce et tentatrice :_

_« - Gabrielle… Ne l'écoute pas ! Lui aussi est mort, il t'a laissé ce jour là lui le si grand cavalier elfe ! Il n'a pas combattut, il s'est laissé tué… Il n'est rien qu'un souvenir Gabrielle ! Ne l'écoute pas et avance… Reprend ce chemin… »_

_De nouveau la voix d'Aradan retentit :_

_« - Gabrielle… Mon enfant je t'en pris ! »_

_Un étrange sentiment de colère l'envahit alors que les prémices d'une nouvelle phrase de Sauron allait se faire entendre._

_« - SUFFIT ! » Hurla t-elle. « STOP ! »_

_Elle se retourna d'un bloc et fonça droit sur son père. Elle le percuta de plein fouet et se mit sans réfléchir à lui marteler le torse avec ces poings serrés ;_

_« - JE NE VEUX PLUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ! SILENCE !TAISEZ VOUS ! MENTEURS ! VOUS ETES TOUS DES MENTEURS ! »_

_Aradan la laissa faire, à ces côtés Rionna les observaient l'air triste._

_« - Sur quoi nous t'avons mentis ? Tes origines ? Gabrielle et comment aurais tu réagis avant ? Tu étais bien trop jeune… Gabrielle, ma petite fleur. »_

_A présent des sanglots s'échappaient des lèvres de Gabrielle alors qu'Aradan refermait ses bras sur elle et se laissa tomber au sol._

_« - Je…Ne… Veux… Plus… » Sanglota t-elle._

_« - De quoi ? »_

_Il n'eut pas la réponse de suite, de nouveaux sanglots se firent entendre et elle finit par lâcher :_

_« -De voir ce que j'aime mourir… De voir ces horreurs… »_

_« - Gabrielle il ne dépend que de toi… Tu peux le vaincre sur son propre terrain, ne laisse pas les ténèbres t'envahir. Il ne doit pas gagner, reprend toi, ne l'écoute pas… »_

_« - Mais il est là, il guette, il m'appelle… Je peux pas… Papa, je n'y arriverai pas… »_

_Une pression sur ces épaules ce fit ressentir. Puis la voix de son père lui dit :_

_« - Tu y arriveras mon enfant, car tu n'es pas seule. Regarde autour de toi… »_

_« - Si Papa… Je suis seule dans ces moments là… »_

_Il se detacha d'elle et la prit par les épaules :_

_« - Non… Regarde derrière toi… »_

_D'un mouvement de la tête il désigna l'arrière de Gabrielle qui se retourna. Elle put alors voir des silhouettes se dessiner : celles de Celeborn et de Galadriel qui lui offrirent un sourire puis celles d'Elrond et d'Arwen. Près d'eux se materialisa Cirdan et Linolen puis Aragorn et Sîndirël ainsi que Legolas, Theoden et Eowyn en compagnie d'Eomer. La voix d'Aradan se fit de nouveau entendre :_

_« - Regarde les… Ils tiennent à toi, ne les abandonnent pas maintenant, tu as encore tellement de choses à faire… Et que deviendrait il sans toi ? »_

_A ces mots, la silhouette d'Haldir apparut aussi laissant Gabrielle complétement perdue._

_Elle se sentit relever, les silhouettes disparurent, elle trésaillit quand cette voix tant craint retentit :_

_« - Ils te manipulent Gabrielle ! »_

_Et une nouvelle silhouette apparu, celle si sombre de Sauron._

_« -Tu as le choix Gabrielle… » Reprit la voix de son père._

_Regardant autour d'elle elle s'aperçut qu'elle était au croisement d'un chemin. Aradan et Rionna qui était toujours à ces côtés, se déplacèrent et allèrent se placer sur le chemin de droite la laissant seule. A sa gauche, la silhouette de Sauron._

_« - Tu es à la croisée des chemins ma fille. Toi seule doit décider. Ecoute ton cœur. »_

_« - Gaby… Ne les oublient pas… »_

_Gabrielle regarda ces deux silhouettes, le chemin qu'elles désignaient semblait être empreint d'une douce lumière blanche._

_« - Ne les écoute pas ! Ils te mentent ! si tu les suis tu continueras à souffrir ! Au fond de toi tu le sais ! Je t'offre le repos, cette paix que tu recherches tant ! Viens… Suis moi… »_

_Sauron tendit une de ses mains. Gabrielle hésitait, son esprit lui renvoya alors les images unique des moments passés avec Haldir. Les rires, la tendresse, cette voix si tendre et si aimante…_

_« - Gabrielle écoute ton cœur… Tu n'es pas seule mon enfant et contrairement à lui, tu ne le seras jamais. »_

_Elle ferma un instant les yeux et soupira. Elle sentit de nouveau son esprit reprendre le contrôle sur elle. Les rouvrants, elle tourna la tête vers Sauron qui eut un sourire sadique._

_« - Viens ! »_

_Mais pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours, elle l'ignora. Se tournant ensuite vers les silhouettes de son père et de Rionna, elle fit un pas vers eux, tremblant et peu sûr. La voix de Sauron tonna alors de toute sa puissance :_

_« - NON ! Reviens vers moi ! Je peux t'offrir ce que tu désires ! Suis moi ! SUIS MOI ! »_

_Mais de nouveau elle l'ignora et se mit à avancer sous les encouragements de son père dont la silhouette disparut bientôt alors que une dernière phrase retentissait :_

_« - Toi seule peux trouver la solution. Toi seule peut arriver, là où nous avons échouer. Ceci est ta tâche mon enfant, ton combat. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'oublie pas que ta plus grande force réside en ton cœur. Avance, combat et vie ma fille ! »_

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gabrielle :_

_« - Avancée, combattre et vivre… » Répéta t-elle._

_Et alors que la voix de Sauron faiblissait dans son esprit, Gabrielle avançait sur ce chemin lumineux sur lequel en bout une lumière brillait._

§§§§

Le jours ce leva sur le petit campement, Sîndirël bougea et se releva brusquement. Glorfindel fut rapidement à ces côtés et la prit par les épaules.

« - Calme… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

L'elfe se passa une main sur sa figure et frissona. Le conseiller d'Elrond remonta sur ces épaules une légère couverture.

« - Non… C'est réel… »

Il put l'entendre soupirer.

« - Gabrielle ? » Interrogea t-elle.

« - Toujours pareil. »

« - Haldir ? »

« - Il s'éveille lui aussi mais rallongez vous l'aube se lève tout juste… »

Sîndirël s'exécuta et il resta près d'elle la veillant. Rumil lui observait son frère emerger alors qu'Orophin mettait de l'eau à bouillir.

Haldir se redressa en grimmaçant. Il jeta des regard autour de lui et aperçut les visages de ses frères, les corps étendu de Gabrielle et de Sîndirël près d'elles Glorfindel et Linolen.

« - Tout va mon frère ? » Interrogea Rumil.

L'ancien capitaine haussa les épaules avant de soupirer.

« - Aucun changement ? »

Orophin vint se plaçer à leurs côtés et répondit :

« - Non, rien ni en pire ni en bien… »

Haldir leva les yeux au ciel et ses frères purent le voir adresser une prière muette.

« - Haldir… Nous sommes porteur d'une missive pour toi… » Murmura Orophin en sortant de ses affaires une enveloppe.

Reportant son regard sur son frère, Haldir tendit la main et la prit. Se relevant, il la décachetta et s'éloigna un peu pour la lire sous les regards de ses frères.

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude des grands mots… Mais aujourd'hui je sens que mon fidèle gardien à besoin de soutiens._

_Haldir ;_

_Il est rare que je prenne la plume et encore plus que je charge d'autres personnes d'en être le messager mais ta situation me fait présentir un abattement de ta part._

_Je sais ce que tu peux actuellement ressentir. Un sentiment de vide, d'impuissance, comme si tu tombais dans une crevasse sans en voir le fond. C'est ce que j'ai ressentis lors de la disparition de Naelle, ma très chère épouse._

_Elle était malade et n'a pas voulu combattre car elle était épuisée. Nuits et jours je l'ai veillé attendant que les Valars exause mes prières… Mais en vint…_

_La situation de ta chère Gabrielle est tout autre, elle doit se battre contre un ennemi qui exploite ses faiblesses. Elle se croit seule car elle n'arrive pas à parler de ces visions même si elle sait que tu es là._

_J'ai longuement parlé de la situation avec Galadriel et Celeborn, tout deux sont aussi très inquiets cependant, Haldir, elle n'a pas sombrée, du moins pas totalement. Notre souveraine ressens encore sa présence, elle est entre deux mondes. Pas totalement partie mais pas totalement là non plus._

_Ne te laisse pas abattre comme je pense que tu dois l'être. Tu dois être fort pour deux à présent, elle a besoin de cette force qui te caractérise, de cet amour que tu lui porte…_

_J'envoie tes deux frères à tes côtés, ainsi tu ne seras pas seul._

_Reste fort, reste courageux, reste ce gardien que tu es encore aujourd'hui._

_Soit fort pour toi… Pour elle… Pour vous._

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_Ealron_

Haldir ferma les yeux à la fin de la lecture. Il sentit une sorte de force s'insinuer en lui. Il releva la tête pour voir un agitement près du campement. S'en suivit l'appel de Linolen qui le boulversa à l'intonation de la voix :

« - Haldir ! Venez vite ! »

Le gardien se précipita vers eux alors que Sîndirël aidée par Glorfindel se relevait pour s'approcher du corps de Gabrielle.

§§§§

L'armée du Rhoan était en face des Champs du Pelennor, Aragorn se rendait maitre de l'armée des morts, la cité de Minas Tirith était en prois aux flammes… La bataille des Champs du Pelennor était sur le point de débuté…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	37. Chapter 36

**Bonjour à tous! **

**D'abords désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à vos dernières reviews mais le temps m'a manquée. Promis cette fois je le ferai. Merci en tout cas de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements.**

**Donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Amicalement**

**Isa **

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : La lumière au bout du chemin.**

_Elle marchait toujours sur ce chemin, se dirigeant vers cette lumière. Sa robe flottait autour d'elle et en son cœur Gabrielle sentait une sorte de bien-être. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain, une silhouette semblait se diriger vers elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien la reconnaître mais en son cœur elle sentait que cette personne ne lui était pas étrangère. La silhouette se dessina plus nettement et enfin elle la reconnut :_

_« - Roi Théoden ? » S'exclama t-elle._

_Ce dernier s'arrêta, il la regarda et Gabrielle put voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage._

_« - J'espérai vous revoir jeune Demoiselle… »_

_Gabrielle s'avança plus près de lui et ainsi ils se firent face._

_« - Mais pas sur ce chemin… »_

_Elle tendit vers lui une de ces mains qu'il prit dans les siennes._

_« - Vous n'êtes pas… »_

_Mais elle n'acheva pas, Théoden hocha la tête et reprit :_

_« - Je pars rejoindre mes ancêtres… Mon temps sur cette Terre c'est achevé. C'est à vous de continuer à présent ce pourquoi nombre d'entre nous on combattu. Il ne faut pas être triste Demoiselle… »_

_Il posa une main sur une des joues de Gabrielle._

_« - Je vois que vous aussi avez eu votre traversée… Il ne faut pas vous arrêter… Vous êtes attendue Gabrielle… »_

_Elle posa une des siennes sur celle de Théoden qui était sur sa joue._

_« - Veillez sur elle c'est tout ce que je vous demande… »_

_Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se dire de qui il s'agissait. Gabrielle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Théoden se détachait d'elle en lui embrassant le front. Il put alors entendre :_

_« - Là-bas il y a mes parents et une petite fille que j'aimais beaucoup… Saluez les pour moi, Roi Théoden. »_

_Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Elle le regarda disparaître dans cette lumière blanche. Des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues alors qu'elle reprenait sa route dans le sens inverse. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans cette clairière où elle vit de dos des personnes entourant son corps. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, sentant son esprit rejoindre ce corps qu'elle avait voulu fuir._

§§§§

« - Haldir ! Venez vite ! »

Le gardien se précipita vers eux alors que Sîndirël aidée par Glorfindel se relevait pour s'approcher du corps de Gabrielle. Ce qu'ils virent les frappa, surtout Haldir. En effet, le long des joues de Gabrielle, des larmes coulaient. Linolen se plaça de sorte de surelever le corps de la jeune elfe tout en donnant des ordres :

« - Rumil, faites moi chauffer de l'eau s'il vous plait ! Orophin ma saccoche, une couverture supplémentaire s'il vous plait ! »

Sîndirël obéit et se détourna rapidement afin d'aller chercher une autre couverture. Haldir s'agenouilla et prit une des mains de Gabrielle.

« - Elle se réchauffe ! » S'éxclama t-il.

« - Oui mon ami, je l'ai sentit ! » répondit doucement Linolen.

Glorfindel profita de l'agitation pour s'éloigner un petit peut.

« - Mais pourquoi pleure t-elle ainsi ? » Interrogea de nouveau Haldir.

Linolen perçut un brin d'affolement dans la voix du capitaine. Alors qu'il déposait la tête de Gabrielle sur ses genoux, il dégagea une de ses mains qu'il plaça sur le bras du gardien.

« - Elle ne doit pas sentir votre anxiété. Haldir, transmettez lui le plus possible d'appaisement et de sentiments positif. »

Sîndirël revint avec une couverture qu'elle plaça sur le corps de son amie. Puis elle s'agenouilla à son tour et lui prit son autre main. La tête sur les genoux de Linolen, ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et parla doucement :

_« - Tu y es presque… Courage encore un petit effort… »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de la voix de Sîndirël de retentir doucement :

_« - Ma petite elfe… Nous t'attendons tous. Ne baisse pas les bras, rejoins nous… »_

Haldir regarda se visage tant aimé, il osa alors se penché sur elle et effleurer les lèvres décollorées de la femme qu'il aimait :

_« - Reviens moi mon ange… »_

Faible d'abord, de sorte que Sîndirël pensa qu'elle avait rêvé, un peu plus forte et Haldir la ressentit.

« - Elle a bougé ! »

Et c'est doucement, avec lenteur qu'elle serra encore un peu plus fort la main d'Haldir puis celle de son amie.

_Tout était noir mais elle entendait ses voix qu'elle connaissait tant :_

_« - Tu y es presque… Courage encore un petit effort… »_

_« - Ma petite elfe… Nous t'attendons tous. Ne baisse pas les bras, rejoins nous… »_

_« - Reviens moi mon ange… »_

_Elle continua a avancée aveuglément, suivant ces voix, sentant leur présence autour d'elle._

Un mouvement de tête léger, Linolen essaya de la maintenir droite puis des pressions plus forte et enfin… Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, y parvenant, elle les referma aussitôt, la lumière la gênant.

« - Doucement Gabrielle, laisse à tes yeux le temps de se réhabituer. » Murmura doucement Linolen.

Elle bougea de nouveau et parvint a articuler difficilement :

« - Hal… Hal…dir… »

Cette fois le gardien serra à son tour la main de Gabrielle et murmura tendrement, la voix transpercée d'émotion:

« - Je suis là, près de toi, comme je te l'ai promis… Doucement cher cœur… »

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Gabrielle. Linolen fit un signe aux frères d'Haldir qui s'approchèrent. L'un tendit la saccoche tendit que l'autre en fit de même avec le gobelet remplit d'eau. Le guériseur en sortit un pot qu'il ouvrit, il prit une pincée de poudre qu'il contenait et le mélangea à l'eau et porta le gobelet aux lèvres de Gabrielle.

« - Bois ceci Gabrielle, cela te fera un peu de bien. »

Entrouvant les lèvres, elle but gorgée par gorgée le liquide alors que Linolen lui soulevait la tête et tenait le gobelet. Une fois terminer, il la replaça sur ces genoux et ils purent la voir essayer d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, elle parvint à les entrouvrir suffisament pour apercevoir les visages penchés au-dessus du sien. Celui de Linolen d'abord qui lui offrit un doux sourire :

« - Je savais que tu reviendrais… » Lui murmura t-il.

Puis celui de Sîndirël. Cette dernière lui effleura le visage de la paume de la main et reprit les larmes rendant sa voix fragile :

« - Tu nous a fait peur ma petite elfe… »

Et enfin celui d'Haldir… Gabrielle sentit son cœur se remplir de ce sentiment si intense qu'elle resentait pour lui. Elle lâcha la main de son amie, essaya de se relever mais fut rapidement aidée par Linolen qui avait deviné son geste. Ce dernier l'aida alors qu'Haldir ouvrait les bras pour l'acceuillir. Linolen la plaça au creu des bras du gardien, celui-ci enfouit son visage dans son cou alors que cette dernière refermait ses faibles bras autour de ces épaules. Sîndirël se sentit soudain de trop et après un regard sans équivoque envers Linolen, tout deux se relevèrent et laissèrent le couple seul.

Gabrielle put sentir les larmes de son capitaine lui mouiller le cou, elle s'en voulut et raffermit son étreinte du plus fort qu'elle put. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit tant l'émotion était là. Ce fut lui qui murmura :

« - Ne m'abandonne plus jamais… »

Elle sentit Haldir se détacher, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à se faire face, leur visage si proche :

« - Je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois ! »

Il lui caressa le visage, elle ferma les yeux et parvint a articuler d'une voix éteinte :

« - Excuse moi… »

Avant de se laisser aller contre lui les yeux toujours clos. Haldir la prit et la plaça de façon plus agréable. Attrappant une des couvertures, il la plaça sur elle alors que Linolen se rapprocha :

« - Elle est épuisée, elle risque de dormir plus qu'autre chose ces prochaines heures… »

Le capitaine hocha la tête et se pencha sur Gabrielle pour déposer sur ces lèvres un chaste baiser.

« - A combien de jours où d'heures sommes nous de Minas Tirith ? » Interrogea soudain le guériseur.

Glorfindel se rapprocha de nouveau et répondit :

« - Si nous partons maintenant, nous y sommes pour la fin de la journée ! »

« - Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Ce qu'il lui faut à présent c'est un bon lit et du repos. »

Sîndirël rassembla avec l'aide de Rumil et d'Orophin les affaires. Ces derniers jettaient des coups d'oeils tendres et amusés au tableau qu'offrait leur frère et Gabrielle. Glorfindel prépara les montures et bientôt tout fut près. Linolen souleva Gabrielle alors qu'Haldir montait sur son cheval, le guériseur installa alors le corps endormis de la jeune elfe contre son gardien qui l'emitouffla dans sa cape pour pas qu'elle prenne froid. La monture de Gabrielle fut confier à Glorfindel et bientôt les sept montures partirent.

Dans son sommeil dans lequel elle avait basculer, Gabrielle ne sentait rien mis à part cette présence qui appaisait son cœur.

§§§§

Les champs du Pelennor offrirent un bien triste spectacle aux six cavaliers quand ils les atteignirent. Il restait là des vestiges d'une bataille qui avait dû être sanglante. Ils s'avançèrent sur leurs montures évitant les corps des hommes. Bientôt à leur vue s'offrit la vision d'Aragorn accordant la paix à l'Armée maudite de Dimolth, Gandalf non loin de lui s'inclinait. Puis un cri déchira le silence des champs. Sîndirël se retourna vivement alors qu'Eomer découvrait le corps inerte de sa sœur. Rapidement Linolen descendit de sa monture et regarda autour de lui. Il se précipita vers eux et s'agenouilla aux côtés du nouveau roi du Rohan. A son tour Glorfindel descendit de son cheval et alla à la rencontre d'Aragorn qui regardait cette scène horrifiée alors que Gandalf se dirigea vers Haldir et que Sîndirël voyant Legolas descendit elle aussi de sa monture pour aller se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'acceuillit sans se poser de question et contre lui il la sentit trembler, puis pleurer. Haldir ne bougea pas mais se laissa guider en compagnie de ces frères vers la cité blanche par Gandalf qui n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre.

Bientôt il en fut fait de même pour Eowyn, ainsi que pour la pluspart des blesser.

Le soleil se couchait sur le Royaume du Gondor et les troupes des Hommes venaient de perdre beaucoup de leur effecif déjà mince dans cette bataille. Ils atteignirent le haut de la citadelle asser rapidement , là le magicien blanc aida Haldir à descendre du cheval le corps encore endormit de Gabrielle.

« - De quoi a t-elle besoin ? »

Haldir reprit le corps de Gabrielle contre lui et répondit :

« - De repos… »

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers les Maisons de Guérisons. Là ils furent acceuillis par les guérisseurs et les soignantes, l'un d'entre eux les mena à une petite chambre où Gabrielle fut étendue sur un lit. Une des femmes renvoya les deux hommes, Haldir après une objection se plia aux ordres et attendit à la porte de celle-ci alors que Gandalf après un soupir rejoignit Aragorn qui venait d'arriver.

Eowyn avait elle aussi été menée aux Maisons suivies par Merry. Tout deux furent soignés, ainsi que Faramir par Aragorn dont le visage reflétait à présent de la fatigue.

En compagnie de Legolas qu'elle ne quittait plus, Sîndirël s'était assise sur un des bancs de la cour pavé et regardait la nuit et ses étoiles. Elle expliquait d'une voix basse les évenements de ces derniers jours.

Haldir lui avait rejoins Gabrielle et la veillait, il n'était plus question pour lui de s'élogner d'elle. Linolen les regardaient depuis l'embrassure de la porte, les bras croisés. Il avait offert ses services aux guérisseurs qui les avaient acceptés avec plaisir et soulagement ainsi, il avait aidé et soigné des hommes atteint du souffle noir où d'autres blessures. A présent le plus gros des blessés étaient soignés et il s'était acordé un moment pour aller voir Gabrielle. Il fut bientôt rejoins par Aragorn qui était en compagnie des jumeaux d'Elrond ainsi que des frères d'Haldir, de Glorfindel et de Gandalf. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et le rôdeur se permis d'y jeter un œil.

« - Comment va t-elle ? » Interrogea t-il doucement.

Linolen soupira et répondit :

« - Contenu de ce qu'elle a traversé, je vais dire bien j'imagine. Elle nous a reconnu, enfin surtout Haldir, j'ignore si elle était consciente qu'on était à ces côtés. »

Le magicien blanc demanda alors :

« - Aucunes séquelles ? »

« - Hélas Gandalf, je ne peux vous le dire avec certitude. Je vous l'ai dit, elle s'est à peine éveillé et la seule personne qu'elle a reconnu fut Haldir. J'espère simplement qu'il n'y aura aucune séquelle comme vous dites. J'ai bon espoir malgré tout… »

Le rôdeur acquieça et pénétra dans la chambre suivit par Linolen et Gandalf. Les autres d'un commun d'accord décidèrent de rester en retrait afin de pas plus déranger le couple. Aragorn arriva près d'Haldir qui tenait une des mains de Gabrielle dont le visage pâle reposait sur un des oreillers. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du capitaine qui leva sur lui son visage, leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et Aragorn put lire dans celle du gardien, toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu avoir ces derniers jours. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Gabrielle pour ouvrir pour la seconde fois les yeux. Bougeant légerement la tête, elle leva faiblement la main et la porta à son visage qu'elle frotta. Puis ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand cette fois voyant ainsi ces compagnons et amis autour d'elle.

« - Bonjour… » Articula t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle sentit son autre main être soulevé et des lèvres s'y poser dessus. Tournant la tête elle croisa le regard bleu d'Haldir. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire alors que Linolen s'installait à ces côtés.

« - Messieurs, je vais vous demandez de sortir un moment, je dois m'assurer que tout est en ordre… »

Aragorn hocha la tête, sans un mot Gandalf sortit et le rôdeur en fit de même. Haldir se leva, se pencha sur elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres décollorés.

« - Je reviens d'ici peu… »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et le regarda sortir en compagnie des autres. Elle vit la porte se refermer et ce fut la voix de Linolen qui la tira de sa contemplation.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et poussa un léger soupir. Il lui prit une de ces mains et la serra.

« - Je vais m'assurer que tu vas bien d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, Linolen vérifia sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Puis il testa ses réflexes et observa ses pupilles.

« - Dis moi, que resens tu ? »

« - Je me sens fatiguée et faible… »

Linolen l'aida à se redresser un peu sur ces oreiller.

« - C'est normal au vu de ce qui c'est passé. Te souviens tu de ce qui est arrivée ? »

Il put la voir fermé les yeux et se crisper, reprennant une de ces mains pour l'encourager, il réitera sa question :

« - Gabrielle, de quoi te souviens tu ? »

Une faible voix lui répondit alors qu'elle gardait les yeux clos :

« - Il faisait noir, et puis il y avait cette voix, toujours plus forte… Il voulait que je le suive c'est ce que j'ai fait… J'étais si fatiguée et puis Rionna… C'était si tentant et puis tout semblait si calme. Et je les aient vu, ils mon dit de pas suivre ce chemin, de suivre mon cœur. De pas oublier qu'ici j'avais des gens qui tenaient à moi… »

Elle s'arrêta et Linolen put voir des larmes coulés le long de ces joues pâles. D'un geste il les essuya :

« - Continue… »

Mais le silence se fit dans la chambre et Gabrielle frissona :

« - Gabrielle, continue, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, c'est terminé, tu es de nouveau là. »

Alors il la vit rouvrir ces prunelles et répondre :

« - Il sera toujours là, il ne me laissera pas… »

« - Gabrielle… »

Mais il put voir dans les yeux de la jeune elfe, quelque chose de différent, une sorte de volonté farouche qui se superposait à la fatigue qui la touchait :

« - Linolen… Tant que je ne ferai pas le nécessaire pour le combattre, il jouera sur mes faiblesses. »

Le guérisseur la laissa parler, malgré les sauts que faisait sa voix.

« - Je ne veux plus… Et je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus… »

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres. Linolen l'aida à se rallonger et remonta sur elle la couverture, puis doucement il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

A la porte, adossé à un mûr, Haldir attendait, le visage tendu et inquiet. Devant lui Aragorn et Gandalf écoutait Glorfindel qui leur faisait le récit de ces derniers jours. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, tous ce tournèrent vers Linolen. Ce dernier ferma la porte et se retourna pour leurs faire face. A l'interrogation muette du gardien il répondit :

« - Elle va bien et se rappel très bien de ce qui c'est passé. Maintenant il faut la laisser se reposer. Non Haldir ! »

Ce dernier allait entrée de nouveau dans la chambre mais le guérisseur l'en empêcha.

« - Il faut la laisser et vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos et de vous rafraichir. Elle est hors de danger, prenez un peu de temps pour vous et revenez la voir quand vous serrez prêt et dispo. »

Il fit un signe de la tête à Rumil et Orophin qui s'avancèrent et c'est à regret qu'Haldir les suivit. Gandalf regarda les compagnons s'éloigner et Aragorn après un dernier regard partit à son tour. Linolen s'inclina face à lui et décida d'aller aider les guérisseurs pendant une petite heure encore. Le magicien lui décida de rester près de Gabrielle et entra donc dans la chambre. Là il vit la jeune elfe étendue semblant dormir. Précautionneusement il s'approcha et s'assit sur un des fauteuils face au lit.

« - Je ne dors pas Gandalf… »

Le magicien eut un sourire et répondit :

« - Je le sais… »

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et tenta difficilement de se redresser, rapidement Gandalf se redressa et se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider. Il l'installa du mieux qu'il put et resta assis sur le lit, Gabrielle croisa son regard bleu et fit doucement :

« - Allez y… Poser moi la question… »

Gandalf n'hésita pas alors et fit :

« - Il ne vous a pas brutalisé ? »

Gabrielle parut surprise, elle fronça les yeux et répondit :

« - Physiquement non, mentalement c'est une autre histoire… »

« - Mais vous êtes revenus… »

« - Parcequ'on a su me rappeller… »

Gandalf pris une des mains de Gabrielle et reprit :

« - Vous avez montrer une très grande force morale mon enfant, vous avez réussi là où votre grand père a échoué… »

La jeune elfe paru surprise, le magicien se pressa de rajouter :

« - Aucun de vos aieuls, pas même votre père, n'ont réussis à le repousser de la sorte… Je me souviens qu'Aradan est rester plus de quatre semaines sous son influence, quand à votre grand père, il a sombré au bout de huit semaines, cela l'a d'ailleurs tué… Et vous, deux jours… »

Gabrielle baissa la tête confuse, mais Gandalf la lui releva rapidement :

« - Oh non Gabrielle, il ne faut pas vous sentir gênée… Vous avez en vous une grande force morale mais aussi autre chose… »

Il put voir le visage de Gabrielle s'empourprée.

« - Gabrielle, une grande force, bien plus forte que chez vos aieuls vous habite, vous ferez de grandes choses mon enfant, vous avez en vous la force de nous surprendre… »

« - Je ne vois pas de quelle façon je pourrai vous étonner où vous surprendre, moi qui n'est même pas confiance en moi même… »

D'un geste Gandalf prit dans ses mains son visage et planta son regard azur dans le sien :

« - Faites vous confiance… Avancez, combattez et vivez mon enfant… »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Gabrielle.

« - C'est ce que mon père ma dit… » Murmura t-elle.

Et pour toute réponse Gandalf lui fit un clin d'œil avant de ce lever et de la laisser seule. Perplexe quand aux paroles du magicien, Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ressentit soudain un énorme besoin de se rafraichir, avec lenteur, Gabrielle rejetta les couvertures et entreprit de sortir de son lit. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle y parvint enfin mais du se rattrapper au pilier du lit à deux reprises. Regaradant autour d'elle elle vit une porte et en déduit que cela devait être la salle de bain. La tête lui tournait un peu, elle se dirigea d'abord vers le fauteuil où étais déposé ses affaires. Là avec des gestes fébriles elle sortit du sac une simple robe violine qu'elle prit et en s'appuyant aux murs elle arriva enfin à la salle d'eau.

Avec difficulté elle prit une douche sous laquelle elle resta un moment. Puis toujours avec lenteur, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et s'assis en face d'une coiffeuse qui lui renvoya son reflet. Passant une de ces mains sur son visage, elle découvrit ces cernes et sa peau si pâle. Elle soupira et pris une brosse qui était posée sur la petite table et entrepris de coiffer sa longue chevelure, mais le geste la fatigua et elle dû au bout de trois coups dans ses cheveux s'interrompre. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle prendre la brosse et reprendre le coiffage. Levant les yeux, elle vit dans le reflet du miroir, le corps puis le visage d'Haldir.

« - Laisse moi faire… » Murmura t-il.

Avec douceur il coiffa les cheveux bruns de la jeune elfe et tressa ses cheveux. Puis il reposa la brosse sur la petite table et s'agenouilla de sorte qu'il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Gabrielle. Ils s'observèrent en silence au travers du miroir et ne rompirent se contact que lorsqu'il sentit Gabrielle frissonner. Il saisit alors la robe et avec douceur il la lui passa, elle se laissa faire, heureuse de l'avoir à ces côtés. Quand il eut terminé, il s'agenouilla de nouveau mais cette fois face a elle. Il tendit vers elle une main et caressa sa joue, elle ferma les yeux apréçiant cette caresse.

« - Je vais te ramener dans la chambre, tu te sens la force de te lever ? »

Elle hocha la tête, il lui offrit alors son bras, elle s'y appuya et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Il voulut la mener vers le lit mais elle refusa :

« - Non… La fenêtre. »

Il regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Gabrielle, en effet, sous une des fenêtres se tenait une sorte de banquette avec des coussins, Haldir eut un sourire et l'y mena. Il s'installa calant son dos au mur et invita Gabrielle à venir contre lui ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Elle s'installa contre lui et elle laissa aller sa tête contre son torse. Le silence se fit et ce fut elle qui le rompit :

« - Alors comme ça on me hurle dessus alors que je suis sans défences ? »

Haldir eut un petit rire et répondit :

« - Alors on veut partir loin de moi et me laisser ? »

Il sentit le corps de Gabrielle se crisper et il attrappa ses mains qu'il serra.

« - Rionna est morte… »

Haldir soupira :

« - Je sais… »

« - Je ne veux plus voir tout ça, je ne veux plus souffrir de la sorte, me sentir déchirée de toute part sans possibilité d'échapatoire… »

Elle tourna légerement la tête et croisa le regard gris du capitaine. Elle détacha une de ces mains et la posa sur une de ces joues.

« - Tu resteras toujours près de moi ? »

Mais elle lu dans son regard la réponse.

« - Je trouverai en moi le courage, je ferai en sorte que cela ne se produise plus même si pour cela je dois… »

Mais il l'arrêta d'un geste. Il posa un doigt sur ces lèvres qu'il remplaça bientôt par les siennes. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser qu'ils rompirent à bout d'oxygène.

« - Tu sais que je resterai près de toi mais pour cela il faut que tu me fasses confiance. »

Elle hocha la tête, et contre toute attente elle commença à lui parler : d'abords de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, cette terreur qui envahissait ces nuits lui offrant des visions de cauchemars. Ces images, ces corps et cette voix… Cette voix qui s'était materialisée en un homme qui hantait à présent ses rêves et ses visions plus réelles que jamais. Cette incapacité qu'elle avait de percevoir ce qui était réel où pas et cette douleur qui la rongeait…

Il l'écouta, sans rien dire et quand elle termina, il la serra un peu plus contre elle.

« - J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur… »

Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Il la sentit se décontracter et quand il baissa son regard sur elle il vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Avec douceur il la souleva et la porta à son lit où il se coucha près d'elle. Une fois allongé, elle se colla à lui un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Linolen repassa une heure plus tard, au même moment Aragorn arrivait pour lui aussi prendre des nouvelles de Gabrielle. Poussant la porte, le guérisseur eut un sourire à la vision qui s'offrit à lui, à ces côtés Aragorn eut la même réaction. Echangeant un regard, il referma la porte et tout deux s'éloignèrent.

Dans une autre chambre, deux autres elfes dormaient tendrement enlacé après que Sîndirël eut exhorcisé sa douleur, son chagrin et son inquiétude. A ces côtés Legolas la regardait, fragile comme jamais elle ne l'avait été…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	38. Chapter 37

**Salutation à tous!**

**Alors je préviens mes lecteurs que ce chapitre contient une scène difficile, et oui je devais bien un jour où l'autre la faire en parler... Je me rend compte aussi que j'arrive presque au bout de mon histoire et en y pensant ça me fait étrange...**

**Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle.**

**Merci de vos reviews et message perso: Lého je t'adore...**

**Amicalement**

**Isabelle****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Rencontres aux Maisons de Guérisons.**

Allongée sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller, ses cheveux formant une auréole sur ces épaules et la couverture lui arrivant au niveau du bassin, Gabrielle dormait à point fermé. Haldir l'avait laissé car une petite réunion des effectifs avait lieu. Ce fut pour lui le moyen de s'informer des derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à la citadelle et dans ses environs. Il avait donc laissé Gabrielle seule et cette dernière émergea enfin du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée depuis la veille. S'étirant, elle se redressa, bailla, se frotta le visage et repoussa ses cheveux de devant son visage. Elle entreprit de se lever et constata qu'elle se sentait en meilleur forme que la veille, pour preuve, le monde ne semblait plus vouloir vacillé au moindre de ces pas quand elle fut debout.

Gabrielle prit tout son temps, elle passa de nouveau dans la salle de bain, y prit une douche et s'enveloppa dans un peignoir avant de rejoindre la chambre. Fouillant dans ces affaires, elle y trouva la robe qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'en vêtit, cette dernière était de couleur parme, les manches retombait droite sur ces poignets et elle se laçait sur le devant par de petits boutons qui était à l'éfigie de petites feuilles de malorne. Le col remontait en « V » le long de son coup et elle ajouta au tout une ceinture bordeau qu'elle attacha sur son côté. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux long, sans aucun artifices, et ainsi habillée, elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas tout de même encore un peu mal assuré.

Regardant autour d'elle une fois arrivée dans le couloir, elle prit le chemin sur sa gauche découvrant les décors de pierres, elle descendit tout de même avec difficultés les quelques marches soudainement épuisé de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Elle se rattrappa alors à un mur et ferma les yeux. Sentant soudain qu'on lui prenait le bras, elle les rouvrit brutalement et croisa le regard azur d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait nullement. Elle se raidit et demanda d'une voix froide :

« - Je vous pris de bien vouloir me lâcher le bras ! »

Ce dernier fut surpris et ôta rapidement son bras de celui de Gabrielle en s'inclinant.

« - Je vous pris de m'excuser si je vous ai blessé Demoiselle, mais j'ai vu votre détresse et je ne voulais que vous apportez un peu d'aide… »

Sa voix était dépourvue d'amniosité, elle put sentir chez cette homme une grande détresse morale mêlé à une fierté non dissimulé. Gabrielle se sentit soudain confuse, ces vieux démons avaient repris le dessus rapidement et en aucun cas elle ne voulait qu'ils reprennent le contrôle sur sa vie. Elle baissa alors la tête et s'excusa dans un murmure :

« - Je suis désolée… Je suis très méfiante pardonnez moi. »

L'homme eut un sourire et répondit :

« - Etre méfiante quand on ne connaît pas une personne est tout à fait normal. Laissez moi alors me présenter : je me nomme Faramir, je suis le second fils de Denethor qui fut intendant de cette cité. »

Gabrielle nota la pointe attristé de la voix de Faramir à l'évocation de son père. Elle l'observa alors et remarqua son bras en écharppe, le visage du second fils de Denethor s'était assombris et pour le faire sortir de cette torpeur, Gabrielle osa demander :

« - Et bien, Seigneur Faramir, puis je vous demandez de conduire une jeune elfe répondant au prénom de Gabrielle, dans un petit endroit au calme où elle pourrait s'asseoir un instant ? Je crois qu'elle a un peu présumé de ces forces et n'y parviendra pas seule… »

Faramir sortit de ses pensées et son regard croisa celui émeraude de Gabrielle, et c'est avec un sourire qu'il lui offrit son bras valide, qu'il la mena à un petit jardin couvert et qu'il l'installa sur un des bancs. Ils restèrent un petit moment là, parlant de choses et d'autres, faisant connaissance. C'est ainsi que Gabrielle appris les évènements qui s'étaient passés à Minas Tirith, la bataille mais aussi cette ombre noire qui avait planée sur la citadelle pendant un moment. La phrase qu'elle dit à Faramir à la fin de son récit étonna le jeune capitaine :

« - Ainsi la volonté de Sauron à même franchie ces portes ? »

A cette évocation, il la sentit se crisper et put la voir fermer les yeux.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle ? Tout va bien ? »

Il put voir son visage pâlir et s'en effraya, il se redressa et s'agenouilla face à elle en lui prenant ses deux mains qu'il serra. Il réitera son appel mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus…

_« - Je suis partout… Je vois tout… Je sais tout… Il te sera difficile de m'échapper… »_

Dans ces mains Faramir sentit celle de Gabrielle ce serrer aux siennes.

« - Demoiselle ? » Sa voix était paniquée, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un garde qui passait par là. « S'il vous plait, interpella t-il, aller me chercher un des guérisseurs ! Vite ! »

Le garde hocha la tête et partit rapidement en direction des Maisons de Guérissons alors que Gabrielle perdit l'immobilité qui la tenait assise et se laissa tomber de dessus le banc. Par réflexe et malgré son bras blessé ainsi que son côté, il la saisit et se laissa glisser au sol avec elle.

_Un arbre qui brûlait dans une cour pavé, des cris d'hommes et de femmes. Des orques tuant et égorgant des innocents et cette odeur de chaire brûlés._

_« - Si tu as pu revenir, je ferai en sorte de te rendre folle ! On ne refuse pas sans conséquences de me suivre ! »_

_De nouveau le corps d'Haldir mais cette fois il était sur une table de torture et ces membres étaient écartelés._

_« - Que comptes tu faire ? Tu ne te débarasseras jamais de moi car je fais partie de toi ! »_

_Mais tout son être refusait de voir ceci, comme si elle avait trouvé en elle la force de le combattre…_

Inconsciemment elle serra plus fort la main de Faramir comme si elle s'y raccrochait.

_« - Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire ! »_

_Elle essaya de ce concentrer sur autre chose et c'est alors qu'elle vit ces images qu'elle reconnut comme celle qui lui était envoyée par les Valars : Gandalf soulevant une couronne et la posant sur la tête d'Aragorn si somptueusement vêtu, Arwen dans les bras de son bien aimé et Eowyn au bras de celui qu'elle reconnut comme Faramir. Mais ce tableau fut rapidement remplacé par un autre qui détrusit ses faibles défenses : les corps de ses parents mutilés et gisant dans une marre de sang, les regards de ces hommes qui la plaquèrnt au sol, leurs mains sur elle, leurs souffle sur sa peau, la douleur ressentie, la honte, l'envie de mourir._

_« - Je ne te lâcherai jamais… Tu seras à moi, tu sombreras car tu es aussi faible que tes aieux. Contre moi vous ne pouvez rien ! »_

Dans les bras de Faramir, Gabrielle se mit à trembler. Le capitaine se sentit paniquer alors qu'il se demandait ce que faisait le gardien et le guérisseur. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement, quand le capitaine les vit, il reconnut le guérisseur.

« - Ah ! Vous voilà enfin Estebal ! »

Ce dernier se pécipita vers eux et s'agenouilla. Il reconnut Gabrielle pour l'avoir vu quand Linolen s'occupait d'elle.

« - Estar ! »

Le garde se rapprocha :

« - Oui Seigneur ? »

Estebal reprit :

« - Aller immédiatement à la salle du trône, prévenez le Seigneur Linolen que sa protégée veint d'avoir un malaise et mener le ici ! Faites vite ! »

Le garde s'inclina et partit rapidement, Faramir interrogea du regard Estebal :

« - Savez vous ce qu'elle a ? »

Ce dernier releva les yeux sur le capitaine et répondit :

« - Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avons soigné, c'est le guérisseur elfe qui s'en est occupé. Elle est visiblement très estimé et très importante aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes. J'ignore ce qu'elle a mais cela ressemble étrangement à … »

Mais il ne put terminer car Gabrielle parvint à s'extirper de sa vision et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quand elle vit un nouveau visage penché au dessus d'elle ainsi que celui de Faramir qu'elle ne reconnut pas de suite, elle se redressa vivement et avant que les deux hommes n'ait pu faire un seul geste, elle se réfugia dans un coin sombre du jardin se recroquvillant sur elle même, la peur au ventre. Cette réaction déstabilisa Faramir qui voulut la rejoindre mais Estebal l'en empêcha :

« - Non Monseigneur, dans l'état actuel des choses vous ne feriez que la braquer encore plus… »

Faramir le regarda incrédule :

« - Mais voyons ! Nous ne pouvons la laisser ainsi ! »

Mais le guérisseur hocha négativement la tête :

« - Monseigneur, j'ignore ce que cette demoiselle à vécut mais à en voir sa réaction cela ne doit pas être des plus plaisant… Ne faisons rien qui puisse la brusquer d'avantage et attendons son guérisseur. »

Quelques instant plus tard, le garde réapparut avec à sa suite Linolen en compagnie d'Haldir, d'Aragorn, de Gandalf, de Legolas et Sîndirël ainsi que de Glorfindel, des frères d'Haldir et des jumeaux d'Elrond. Quand il vit la scène, Linolen se rapprocha d'Estebal et de Faramir en compagnie d'Aragorn et de Gandalf. Les autres restèrent un peu en retrait et Sîndirël se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de l'elfe sylvain. Haldir lui avait sentit la présence de Gabrielle et se dirigea doucement vers elle. Il l'appella doucement :

« - Gabrielle ? »

Il s'avança encore et put apercevoir dans la pénombre où elle s'était réfugiée, le corps tremblant de la jeune elfe.

« - Gabrielle c'est moi, je vais m'approcher de toi, tu ne crains rien d'accord ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée alors il s'approcha encore un peu. De son côté, Linolen avait eu les explcations d'Estebal et de Faramir, il se retourna vers Haldir et l'observa.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Haldir arriva à son niveau. Elle était assise au sol et sa tête reposait sur ces genoux qui étaient encerclés par ses bras. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui pris avec douceur une de ces mains. Elle trésaillit et releva la tête, croisant les prunelles grises et inquiète de son gardien, elle se détendit un peu et lui offrit une sorte de sourire sans grande conviction.

Linolen ne bougea pas le laissant faire. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui dit mais il put voir la jeune elfe se laisser prendre dans les bras. Puis il vit Haldir la prendre contre lui et la soulever alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son cou se serrant contre lui de toute ses forces. Il passa devant Linolen qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Aragorn sembla un peu rassuré de la savoir avec son gardien et invita Faramir à retourner lui aussi se reposer. Legolas emena Sîndirël à son tour alors que les frères d'Haldir eux se regardaient en hochant la tête.

Haldir la mena de nouveau dans la chambre où il l'étendit, avec douceur il se glissa à ces côtés et l'entoura de ces bras. Gabrielle n'avait pas fermé les yeux, bien au contraire, à présent elle avait totalement retrouvé ses esprits et ce sentait à la fois confuse et gênée. Quand elle sentit les bras d'Haldir autour de sa taille elle soupira. Prenant une grand inspiration, elle ferma les yeux et d'une voix basse commença :

« - On rejoignait la Lorien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon père désirait revoir son frère et puis il en avait asser de parcourir la Terre du Milieu. Je me souviens que ma mère m'avait un jour dit, qu'il souhaitait juste une vie plus calme afin que je m'épanouisse enfin en tant que femme-elfe. »

Haldir écoutait silencieusement, il ne voyait d'elle que ces cheveux, il raffermit la pression qu'il maintenait sur sa taille.

« - Nous étions partis depuis 6 jours d'Imladris, nous étions dans une des petites forêts qui longeait le parcours, le campement de la veille s'était bien passer, mais mon père était étrange, aujourd'hui je me rend compte avec le recul qu'il était tendu et quil dormait peu. Ma mère quand a elle essayait de me distraire, je n'étais guère ravie d'avoir quittée Imladris où je me sentait si bien. »

Le Gardien sentait bien que Gabrielle était en train de passer un cap, il se devait de lui montrer qu'il était là, de plus raconter cette histoire, son histoire n'était sans doute pas si simple.

« - Le matin était frais et nos capes nous protégeaient tout juste de cette brise qui soufflait. En avant mon père ouvrait le chemin, il était à l'affut depuis notre départ du camps. Quand il arrêta sa monture afin de regarder autour de lui, je vis sur le visage de mon père une expresion encore jamais vue. Et puis tout c'est passé si vite… Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, ils étaient là, nous encerclant. Ils étaient une trentaine, peut être plus. Mon père descendit de sa monture et nous donna l'ordre de nous éloigner mais en vain, ma mère et moi furent déstabilisés pr dix d'entre eux alors que mon père était aux prises avec les autres. Ma mère et moi nous nous sommes défendues, n'ignorant pas la maitrise de l'épée. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant… Alors qu'elle tentait de me protéger d'un coup de lame d'un de nos ennemis, elle fut blesser par l'une d'entre elle. Je vis son regard se muer d'incompréhension alors qu'impuissante puisque aux prises avec d'autres, je la vit s'effondrer transpercer par une autre lame noire… Je me souviendrai toujours du cris de mon père, il abattit à la suite nombres d'entre eux avant de courir vers elle. Mais son regard s'était éteint et je venais de voir ma mère mourir sous mes yeux…Je sentis une lame me blesser mais je répondis à cette attaque et c'est alors qu'en me retournant je vis mon père tomber, derrière lui un orque au sourire carnacier qui replongea en mon père sa lame… Nos yeux se rencontrèrent une dernière fois, je vis ces lèvres murmurer mon prénom et il s'effondra. A mon tour je me mit à hurler et soudain ces orques disparurent asser précipitement. Je ne compris pas sur le coup et ignorant ma blessure je me précipitait vers eux et ne put que constater… »

Haldir la sentit frissonner, un silence se fit dans la chambre, si bien que le gardien crut qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais c'est une voix tremblante qui continua et cette fragilité non dissimulée boulversèrent Haldir qui se rapprocha encore et posa sa tête sur une des épaules de Gabrielle.

« - J'ai crié à l'aide mais le vide me répondit… Ils étaient là, les yeux ouvert, le visage figé… Puis j'ai entendu des bruits, je me suis redressé et là… »

Il put entendre un sanglot, il voulut l'arrêter mais elle le devança :

« - Une quinzaine d'Homme, d'un aspect barabre, je compris rapidement que c'est eux qui avait fait fuir les orques. Je leur demanda de l'aide, je me suis pas méfier, j'avais mal et était fatiguée… J'aurai dû…Parcequ'ils… Ils… »

Sa voix se brisa et elle se défit de l'étreinte d'Haldir en se relevant brusquement. Ce dernier se redressa à son tour et la vit se planter la tête baissée devant la fenêtre, ses épaules tremblaient, il en déduit qu'elle devait pleurer. Assit sur le rebord du lit, il ne savait quoi faire, devait il aller près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras où la laisser un moment seule à ce reprendre ? Cependant il ne se posa pas trop la question, son amour pour elle le força rapidement à la rejoindre, refusant qu'elle se retrouve seule et s'enfonce ainsi dans ses sombres souvenirs. Il se plaça à ses côtés, la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui. D'abord un peu réticente, elle se laissa faire par la suite et se raccrocha à lui libérant encore plus ces larmes.

« - Je me suis pas méfiée, je voulais juste qu'ils m'aident. J'étais perdue, j'avais mal et… Tout c'est passé rapidement, je me suis retrouvée au sol plaquée, ils ont fait de moi ce qu'ils voulaient, je ne sentait plus que la douleur… Ils n'ont fait qu'assouvir un besoin primaire qu'ils avaient… A quatre reprises… J'ai essayé de me débattre mais l'un d'entre eux ma assommée et quand j'ai repris conscience, il était sur moi… J'avais froid, j'avais mal et quand j'ai compris d'où venait cette douleur… »

Elle s'accrocha plus fortement à lui, de son côté Haldir la serrait, il la sentait contre lui trembler et pleurer mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui parler.

« - Quand ils m'ont laissés, après m'avoir marquée, je ne voulais qu'une chose : mourir. Que les Valars m'accorde au moins ça. Mais il en fut tout autre… Pendant deux jours je suis restée dans un état de semi-conscience, les corps de mes parents en face de moi et le mien me faisant si mal. Puis mon esprit se tourna vers les Havres-Gris. J'aurai pu partir pour Imladris où même la Lorien dont on était pas loin mais à ce moment là c'est le visage de Cirdan qui se dessina en moi. Avec difficulté j'ai tressé deux grossiers brancard où je déposa les corps de mes parents. Nos chevaux étaient partis, enfin les leurs, le mien était revenu. J'accrochai ces brancards et ramassa les épées et les affaires éparpillées. Puis je monta sur ma monture en lui demandant de m'amener aux Havres-Gris. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Gabrielle qui était toujours contre Haldir.

« - Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps j'y arriva, ce qui s'est passé ces jours qui ont suivit est flou. A mon arrivée aux Havres, je fus pris en charge par Cirdan et Linolen mais je n'arrivai pas a expliquer, a parler… Je ne le voulais pas. Ils ont été patient, Linolen à fait beaucoup plus que me soigner, mais le mal avait été fait, je n'étais plus la même. J'étais devenu un fantôme. J'ai mis longtemps à accepter la mort de mes parents, je n'ai plus versé de larmes jusqu'au jour où on les a mit en Terre. Et après, je me suis renfermé sur moi, ne vivant que dans un seul but : attendre de partir vers l'ouest. Je n'ai jamais parlé, et même si je sais qu'ils ont devinés, ils attendaient une chose que j'étais incapable de faire… »

Haldir fit courir ces mains sur son dos pour la rassurée, elle continua d'une voix lasse :

« - C'était il y a 550 ans… Mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. »

Elle se tut se sentant épuisée. Contre Haldir, elle le sentit se détacher d'elle et l'observer. Baissant la tête elle souffla :

« - Je me demande comment tu peux m'aimer… »

Cette phrase pronnoncée si basse toucha au plus profond le capitaine. Ce dernier prit le visage de Gabrielle dans ces mains et le releva. Il planta ses iris grises dans les siennes et parvint enfin à dire :

« - Sois certaine Gabrielle que je t'aime. Comment je le peux ? Tout simplement parce que tu es une personne formidable, aimante et attachante, pleine de vie malgré ce mal qui ta rongée durant toutes ces années. Ne te pose plus cette question, je t'aime ma Gabrielle, et en me parlant de ceci tu m'as aujourd'hui prouvée que tu me fait confiance et ça… »

Il caressa ses joues :

« -… C'est le plus beau présent que tu s puis me faire. »

Elle allait répondre mais il l'en empêcha en posant un de ses doigts sur ces lèvres.

« - Ecoute moi, j'ignore ce qui ta poussée à te confier. Probablement les évenements que tu as traversé depuis ces derniers jours. Tu avais déjà fait un immense pas en acceptant que notre relation évolue comme elle a évolué, en acceptant que l'on dépasse ce stade et cela est aussi une des plus belles preuves de confiances dont tu m'es honnoré. »

Il vit ces yeux se remplirent de larmes et avec douceur il remplaça son doigt par ces lèvres.

« - Tu as fait de moi une autre personne, je me suis ouvert à toi mais aussi aux autres. Je suis plus à l'écoute des autres et sans doute moins froid et distant, j'ai fait le choix de te suivre et de laisser ma cité et mon devoir au profit de ma vie. Je t'aime et serrait toujours près de toi, quoi que tu choissises, quoi que tu fasses, mes pas s'acorderont désormais aux tiens ma douce… »

Il essuya du pouce une larme qui se mit a couler le long de la joue de Gabrielle. Puis, il la replaça contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes et quand elle se détacha, ils échangèrent un long baiser qu'elle ponctua par ces mots :

« - Je t'aime Haldir… »

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire, puis elle reprit :

« - Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, on ressort un peu ? De plus j'ai grandement envie de revoir le Seigneur Faramir afin de m'excuser. »

« - Bien sur mais avant… »

Il reprit de nouveau ses lèvres et cette fois laissa les siennses s'aventurer sur son visage et su son coup, elle frissonna mais se laissa faire en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde. S'en suivit un échange de caresse et de mot doux qui les conduissirent sur le lit où là les vêtements se retrouvèrent bientôt de trop. C'est avec douceur et lenteur qu'ils s'unirent profitant de chaque moment, se délectant de chaque soupir. Il lu prouva par la plus tendre des façon à quel point il l'aimait.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard dans une petite cour fermée. Là Aragorn était en pleine discussion avec Faramir. Ils se retournèrent à l'entente d'un rire qui était familier à Aragorn mais pas à Faramir. Quand ce dernier vit la jeune elfe sont visage prit une autre expression. Cette dernière quand elle vit le rôdeur lâcha la main d'Haldir et courut vers lui qui la reçut dans ses bras en souriant.

« - Et bien ! »Fit il en souriant. « Tu as l'air en meilleure forme et ça fait bein plaisir ! »

Il la fit tourner dans ses bras et la reposa en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« - Je suis contente de vous revoir Estel. »

Le rôdeur lui fit un clin d'œil et alors qu'Haldir se rapprochait d'eux, elle alla se caler contre lui. Faramir les regarda et quand son regard croisa celui de Gabrielle, cette dernière ne baissa pas les yeux mais planta ses iris dans les siennes sans ciller.

« - Seigneur Faramir, mon comportement de tout à l'heure peut vous paraître étrange et si vous avez des questions, je tâcherai d'y répondre du mieux que je pourrai. »

Le jeune capitaine s'inclina et répondit :

« - J'en ai qu'une : Allez vous mieux ? »

Gabrielle fut surprise, Aragorn eut un sourire quand à Haldir il serra la taille de Gabrielle.

« - Oui, je me sens mieux, grâce à une personne je reprend pied… »

Elle leva sur lui son regard émeraude et Faramir put voir qu'entre les deux elfes un lien solide était tissé. Il fit alors :

« - Bien, je vais aller voir comment se porte les blessés, je vous laisse. »

Il s'inclina devant eux et s'éclipsa. Ce fut Aragorn qui rompit le silence :

« - Gabrielle ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Cette dernière au ton pris par Aragorn releva ses yeux sur lui.

« - Votre voix ne me dit rien de bon… Que ce passe t-il Estel ? »

Haldir sentit Gabrielle se crisper, il prit une de ces mains dans la sienne et la serra :

« - Eowyn est ici, elle a été gravement blessé. Merry lui aussi à été victime d'une blessure. »

Quand Aragorn pronnonça le prénom d'Eowyn, Gabrielle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle lâcha la main d'Haldir et avant que les deux hommes n'ait pu réagir, elle ce précipita vers les Maisons de Guérissons. En chemin elle bouscula Linolen et Glorfindel, Haldir la suivit ainsi qu'Aragorn.

Elle y arriva, et quand elle aperçut la silhouette d'Eomer, elle se dirigea vers lui . Ce dernier veillait sa sœur, elle arriva à ces côtés et posa une main sur son épaule. Il tourna son visage vers elle alors qu'elle s'agenouillait au chevet de la Blanche Dame du Rohan. A leurs tours arrivèrent Haldir et Aragorn suivit par Linolen et Glorfindel.

« - Elle ne cesse de dormir… Son visage est si pâle… »

Eomer soupira alors que Gabrielle prenait la main de son amie et la serrait dans la sienne.

« - Mais Demoiselle je suis content de vous voir… »

Elle lui sourit et passa une de ces mains sur le visage pâle de la princesse. Aragorn fit doucement :

« - Elle revient ne vous inquiétez pas, le plus dur est derrière elle. »

Gabrielle se releva, lui embrassa le front et répondit :

« - Non Aragorn et vous le savez… Pour elle le plus dur reste à venir car il va lui falloir vivre. »

Et après une autre pression sur l'épaule d'Eomer, elle prit la main d'Haldir et ensemble s'éloignèrent. Linolen se plaça au chevet d'Eowyn et entreprit de changer le bandage de la jeune femme.

Cette scène avait eu un specateur. Tapis dans l'ombre, Faramir avait vu cette jeune femme allongée et si fragile, elle ne devait plus dorénavant sortir de ces pensées.

Dehors, accrochée au bras d'Haldir, Gabrielle semblait perdu dans ces pensées. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parvis du palais, devant les grande porte. Levant les yeux, elle vit l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor. Son regard s'attarda sur une des branches et elle fit doucement :

« - Est ce un signe ? »

Haldir suivit son regard et découvrit sur une branche un bourgeaon qui était en train d'éclore.

« - Peut être… »

Un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc, Sîndirël était dans les bras de Legolas. Ce dernier releva la tête, lui murmura quelque chose et aussitôt elle fut debout regardant dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Legolas, elle vit Gabrielle et Haldir contemplant l'Arbre.

« - Gabrielle ! »

En entendant son prénom crié, cette dernière chercha d'où venait cette voix et quand elle aperçut son amie, elle lâcha le bras d'Haldir et se précipita vers elle. Toute deux se tombèrent dans les bras.

« - Ma petite elfe… Ma douce… »

Dans les bras de son amie Gabrielle souriait.

« - Je suis là et maintenant plus rien ne me fera repartir, enfin j'espère… »

Sîndirël se détacha de son amie et lui caressa le visage. De son côté, Legolas avait rejoint Haldir et tout deux regardaient les deux femmes qu'ils aimaient. La voix de l'elfe sylvain tira Haldir de ces pensées :

« - Viens… Laissons les… »

Et tout deux les laissèrent seules, et ces bras dessus, bras dessous que les deux femmes se mirent à marcher le long des mur de la citadelle…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	39. Chapter 38

**Bonjour!**

**C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je vous offre en ce premier jour d'Aôut ce chapitre 38, tout droit sortit de mon esprit. En le relisant, je le trouve meilleur que le précédent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a des chapitres comme ça...**

**Merci encore pour votre soutiens, pour les reviews qui font chaud au coeur.**

**Bonne lecture à vous**

**Amicalment**

**Isabelle**

* * *

** Chapitre 38: La Naissance d'une étoile **

Le jour baignait de ses rayons la petite chambre, assise à un petit bureau, Gabrielle se retourna et contempla Haldir qui dormait. Elle eut un sourire aimant et se replongea bientôt dans son écriture.

Je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mènera… J'ignore moi-même si je serai à la hauteur. Pourtant je devrai me sentir forte, je ne suis pas seule. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent, je sais pertinemment que face à lui je le suis.

_**Je ne suis pas à l'abris de le revoir et là aurai je une nouvelle fois la force de lui dire non ? J'ai été si proche de sombrer.**_

_**Les visions que je reçois sont de plus en plus claire mais en plus du cahot total, il y a ces images de paix et de tranquillité, j'arrive à les percevoir, à entrevoir qu'un futur est possible pour moi mais aussi pour mes compagnons.**_

_**L'affrontement arrive, je le sais, je le sens, bientôt nous saurons mais tout est encore incertain. Je ne sais pas si je vais les suivre. Ma place est elle près d'eux ou ici ? Tant de questions et encore si peu de réponse…**_

_**Et Frodon ? Où est il ? Où en est il ? Il est clair que si l'Anneau était de nouveau en son pouvoir, nous le saurions depuis, mais avec sa perfidie il serait capable de ce réserver.**_

_**Il est des choses contre lesquels nous ne pouvons lutter, je suis ce que je suis, il faut juste apprendre à composer avec…**_

_**Ce que je sais ? Je ne suis pas lui et ne le serai jamais.**_

_**Je suis moi : Gabrielle, fille d'Aradan et de Laurelin, héritière d'un pouvoir que je n'ai pas demander, gardienne d'une force qui ne demande qu'a être exploité…**_

Elle s'arrêta un instant et leva son regard vers la fenêtre, posant sa plume, elle se leva et alla contempler au travers de celle-ci. Elle pensa à sa discussion avec son amie la veille sur les murs de la cité. Sîndirël ne lui avait pas caché sa volonté de suivre Legolas où qu'il aille ce qui avait fait sourire Gabrielle, cependant, elle lui avait aussi dit que si elle le désirait, elle pouvait lui apprendre à bloquer son esprit. A ce moment Gabrielle avait pris une décision et en fit part à son amie. Elle devait faire face seule, ne pas emmener avec elle plus de gens que nécessaire. Sîndirël lui avait alors expliqué que ces aïeuls avant elle avaient déjà aidé ceux de Gabrielle, que leurs familles étaient liées depuis les évènements qui avait conduis à cette situation. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Gabrielle ne réagissa pas violemment, au contraire, elle prit cette révélation avec un sourire et répondit :

« - Mes aïeuls ont échoué. Je refuse que ce soit aussi mon cas, même si je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, je ne le laisserai pas me manipuler, du moins je ne le laisserai plus le faire. Je serai là où il ne m'attend pas… Je n'échouerai pas, parce que j'ai un futur à construire. »

Sîndirël avait été surprise par ses paroles. Elle avait observé sa jeune amie et pu voir dans son regard, une nouvelle flamme. Souriant, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et serrée sur son cœur. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient séparée et l'une et l'autre avaient rejoins sa moitié.

Puis la soirée s'était passée, les visages semblaient grave, Gabrielle l'avait sentie, tout comme elle avait senti le combat que se livrait Aragorn.

Se tournant vers le lit où dormait encore Haldir, elle se dirigea vers lui et se baissa pour déposer sur son épaule un tendre baiser :

« - Je t'aime amour … »

Puis elle sortit de la chambre, le laissant à un repos bien mérité. Elle parcourut les couloirs au hasard et se retrouva bientôt dans la cours pavé de l'Arbre Blanc. Elle eut un sourire en voyant encore un nouveau bourgeon puis son regard vit une silhouette qui se tenait au bout de la cour, à son extrémité. Elle reconnut sans mal Aragorn, sans hésiter elle se dirigea vers lui. Arrivée à son niveau, elle vit que le regard du rôdeur se perdait au-delà des Montagnes Noires. Sans un mot, elle passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Il ne faut pas le craindre… C'est avec cette crainte qu'il manipule. »

Aragorn tourna légerment sa tête vers elle et vit qu'à son tour elle perdait son regard dans la même direction.

_« - Qui suis-je réellement Gabrielle ? »_ Interrogea t-il doucement.

_« - C'est à moi que vous posez ce genre de question ? Avouez qu'il y a de quoi rire non ? »_ Lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

_« - Tant de choses sont encore volées… »_

_« - Mais d'autres sont claires Estel. Vous savez au plus profond de vous ce que vous devez faire et ce depuis le début… Tous les sentiers que vous avez foulé vous ont conduis ici. »_

Elle détourna son regard des montagnes et le reporta sur le rôdeur :

_« - Elessar, prend ton destin en main… Prend ton envol tel un aigle royal dans les hautes cimes. Devient pour elle celui que tu aurais dû être. »_

Leur regard se rencontrèrent, Aragorn put lire dans celui de Gabrielle de la confiance et un immense respect.

_« - Tout est si sombre… Je sais ce que je dois faire mais serai-je à la hauteur ? Moi qui n'est fait que fuir, est ce pour moi tout ceci ? »_

Il rompit le contact visuel et se détourna d'elle. Il s'éloigna quand la voix de Gabrielle le fit s'arrêter :

_« - Abandonner maintenant c'est renoncer Aragorn ! Tu ne dois pas renoncer ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pense à Arwen, elle a confiance en toi, elle croit en ce futur, elle a de l'espoir. »_

Gabrielle s'avança de nouveau vers lui et le força à se retourner. Prenant son visage dans ses mains elle reprit :

_« - Elle n'a pas renoncer, je n'ai pas renoncer… Je t'en prie Elessar, ne te laisse pas envahir par le doute et la peur… C'est ainsi qu'il domine. »_

Pour toute réponse, un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Aragorn, il se détacha de l'emprise de Gabrielle et à son tour prit son visage dans ses mains et lui embrassa le front avant de se détourner et de la laisser là, face au vide et aux Montagnes Sombres. La jeune elfe le regarda disparaître avant de se retourner et de scruter l'horizon. Là, en face d'elle, le ciel était zébré d'éclairs et le ciel était rouge feu. On pouvait entendre une sorte d'orage gronder et le ciel était si sombre. Sa vision se floutta légerment et elle put entrapercevoir cette silhouette qu'elle craignait tant ainsi qu'un murmure :

_« - Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! »_

Cependant elle reprit rapidement le contrôle et secoua la tête, puis à son tour elle se retourna et pris la direction du palais. Mais, alors qu'elle se situait au niveau de l'Arbre Blanc, un vertige la saisit. Elle vacilla et ne dû le fait de ne pas s'effondrer qu'à Eomer qui venait de l'apercevoir et se dirigeait vers elle. Il la retint par la taille et la fit immédiatement s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.

« - Tout va bien Demoiselle ? » Interrogea le nouveau Roi du Rohan.

Reprenant contenance assez rapidement, Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux et hocha doucement la tête.

« - Ce n'est rien… J'ai dû marcher un peu trop vite. »

Cette réponse surpris Eomer mais il n'osa pas répliquer, cependant il demanda :

« - Voulez-vous que je fasse quérir votre guérisseur ? »

Mais un hochement négatif de la tête de la jeune elfe lui signifia que cela n'était pas la peine.

« - Inutile. Linolen a déjà beaucoup à faire. Mais, Seigneur, comment va votre sœur ? »

A cette évocation, elle put voir le visage du rohirrim se détendre.

« - Elle s'est éveillée et semble sur la voie de la guérison, mais je pressens que le chemin risque d'être difficile dans les jours prochains et je ne peux rester près d'elle. »

Eomer soupira et baissa la tête. Gabrielle répondit doucement :

« - Elle ne sera pas seule, je serai près d'elle et de nombreuses autres personnes aussi. Mais votre sœur devra se rendre compte de certaines choses par elle-même. Et pour cela il faut qu'elle en ait la volonté. »

Le jeune roi se leva et fit quelques pas en avant :

« - Je le sais bien, mais l'aura t-elle cette volonté ? J'aurai tant voulu lui épargner tout ceci. »

A son tour Gabrielle se leva et rejoignit Eomer. Elle passa son bras dessous le sien et tous deux se mirent à marcher.

« - Trop longtemps elle est restée dans l'ombre, veillant, espérant, se maudissant de n'être qu'une simple femme. En aucun cas vous devez vous sentir responsable, Seigneur. Seuls nos ennemis sont à blâmés ici… »

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant que Gabrielle demande :

« - Seigneur Eomer… parlez-moi de ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ de Dunharrow. Dites-moi comment il est tombé… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent net et Eomer tourna sur Gabrielle un regard qui s'était soudain voilé. Puis, ils reprirent leur marche et Eomer commença le récit de ces derniers jours.

Appuyé à un rebord de pierre, Linolen observait cette scène avec un léger sourire. Il fut rejoint par Gandalf qui fit :

« - Elle s'est remis assez rapidement. »

Le guérisseur hocha la tête et répondit :

« - Ma place n'est plus ici pour le moment, je vais devoir la laisser mais elle n'est pas seule et en cela je suis rassuré. »

Le magicien blanc leva son regard azur sur les Montagnes Sombres et soupira :

« - L'heure approche, il est trop tard pour reculer. »

Linolen laissa à son tour son regard s'échapper vers cette terre maudite.

« - J'ai confiance en elle… Si elle a réussi en deux jours là où ces aïeuls et même son père ont toujours échoué, je la pense alors capable de beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pense. »

« - Mais comment savoir ? » Interrogea Gandalf en tournant ses yeux vers le guérisseur.

« - Ni vous ni moi ne le pouvons. La route de Gabrielle n'a jamais été celui de la Communauté. Elle le sait pertinemment tout comme vous, laissez la faire ses propres choix, à présent, c'est à elle de déployer cette force qui l'habite. »

« - Mais tout est si incertain… Frodon est hors de ma vision, j'ignore si l'Anneau est encore en sa possession, Minas Tirith est faible et… »

Mais Gandalf fut arrêté par Linolen :

« - Mithrandir, si l'Anneau était en possession de Sauron, nous le saurions et Minas Tirith n'est pas faible… Elle a de nouveau un Roi en qui croire et en qui avoir confiance. Même s'il a des doutes Aragorn sait ce qu'il doit faire et ne se dérobera pas. Il ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à présent… L'épée qui fut brisée est de retour en ce lieu et nous nous devons d'avoir de l'espoir car les Ténèbres n'ont pas encore envahi ces mûrs ni cette Terre. »

Gandalf ne répliqua rien, Linolen posa alors une main sur le bras du magicien et reprit :

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de douter, Gandalf, vous aussi savez ce que vous devez faire… »

Prononçant ces dernières paroles, le guérisseur se retourna et laissa seul le magicien qui s'était perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées. Linolen regagna les Maisons de Guérissons où il alla une dernière fois voir Eowyn. Il aperçut alors que non loin d'elle se tenait Faramir qui visiblement n'osait venir vers elle. Sa sagesse elfique lui fit comprendre que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et c'est après un salut au nouvel intendant qu'il se dirigea vers la Princesse.

Une fois terminé, il chercha Rumil et Orophin qu'il trouva non loin de là en train de dévisser avec Eladan et Elrohir. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et l'entretien fut ponctué par cette simple phrase de Linolen :

« - Pas de folie jeunes gens… Je tiens à vous revoir tout les quatre en vie ! »

Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui et le guérisseur reprit son chemin. Il croisa Legolas en compagnie de Gimli, ils échangèrent quelques mots à leurs tours et il les laissa. Puis ce fut au tour de Sîndirël qui était assise sur le rebord d'un petit muret, ces cheveux ébène au vent et son regard perdu dans le lointain. Il s'assit à ces côtés et lentement elle tourna ses iris vers lui.

« - Je repars aux Havres, je risque d'être plus utile là-bas à présent. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Elle est plus sûr d'elle, même si elle l'ignore encore… » Murmura l'elfe.

« - Je le sais, reprit le guérisseur, il émane d'elle une nouvelle force qu'elle n'a pas encore très bien comprise. Mais elle a fait preuve ces derniers jours d'une certaine volonté si j'en crois son comportement. »

« - Elle a refusé mon aide pour bloquer ses pensées et son esprit. Elle ne veut pas me mêler à ce qu'elle pense être son combat. De la même façon qu'elle ne veut pas échouer là où ses aïeuls l'ont. Est elle différente d'eux ? »

Linolen se releva et offrit son bras à Sîndirël qui l'accepta et ensemble ils descendirent les marches qui les séparaient de la cour.

« - Oui… Elle est différente car a su composer et vivre avec ces visions, même si ce fut pour elle un véritable calvaire voir une véritable torture mentale. Elle est différente car elle ne s'est pas laisser mourir alors qu'elle aurait pu et cela à deux reprises et enfin, elle a réussi là où ils ont échoué en ce construisant un futur dont aujourd'hui elle ignore encore le devenir. »

Ils arrivèrent en bas, Sîndirël s'était tu et Linolen reprit d'un ton amusé :

« - Mais ce n'est pas la seule à s'être bâtie quelque chose… Il semblerait que toi aussi je me trompe pas en affirmant que bientôt Mirkwood aura une charmante princesse digne de ce nom… »

Les paroles de Linolen eurent pour effet de faire rougir Sîndirël au point qu'elle baissa la tête.

« - Mais ce futur n'est pas encore là… » Répondit elle dans un murmure.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui releva le menton :

« - Il est à notre porte… Ne refuse pas toi non plus un bonheur qui pourrait t'apporter cette stabilité que tu as tant recherché au cours de ces années. »

Sîndirël souri franchement et malgré sa gêne répondit :

« - Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

« - Alors tant mieux… »

Il lui embrassa le front et tous deux prirent le chemin des Ecuries où la monture de Linolen attendait son heure.

De son côté, Eomer et Gabrielle se tenaient à présent dans une salle où avait été déposé la dépouille de Théoden ainsi que celle d'autres grands noms de la Maison du Rohan. Respectueusement ils s'inclinèrent et alors que Gabrielle se dirigeait vers le corps inerte, Eomer fut lui soudain appellé par l'un des gardes. Ce dernier lui murmura quelque chose et en retour il hocha la tête, il s'avança alors vers Gabrielle qui était à présent agenouillée devant le corps du défunt roi les yeux clos. Il murmura :

« - Mon amie, je dois vous laisser on me demande. Je serai ravi de vous revoir dans quelques heures. »

Pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête et après un dernier salut à son oncle, il la laissa seule. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les fit se poser sur le visage de cette homme à qui elle prit la main.

« - Je regrette de n'avoir été là… Eomer ma dit que vous aviez semblé inquiet de ne pas nous voir au lieu de rendez-vous. Je dois vous avouez que c'est de ma faute… »

Elle serra cette main froide dans la sienne et reprit :

« - J'ai sombré, vous le savez sans doute puisque l'on s'est vu. Ce n'est pas très glorieux n'est ce pas ? Mais je n'ai pas pu, à ce moment là je ne voyais pas d'autre issue… »

Elle soupira et machinalement se mit à jouer avec une des mêches de cheveux du défunt souverain :

« - Vous êtes beau ainsi, si paisible, enfin en paix avec vous même. Je vous promet à vous ainsi qu'à toute les personnes que je connais et qui sont parties trop tôt de tout faire pour le vaincre à ma façon. Je sais à présent où aller, ma place est pas sur un champs de bataille, pour moi c'est un autre genre de combat qui va s'amorcer et c'est probablement le plus difficile. Je dois le combattre sur son propre terrain et pour cela il va me falloir puiser au plus profond de mon être, là où je n'aurai probablement jamais eu l'idée de chercher… Mais je le ferai, pour vous, pour moi, pour eux. Je vous promet que je n'échourai pas… »

Elle reposa la mêches de cheveux ainsi que la main sur le torse du défunt puis elle se leva, se pencha sur lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front :

« - Je veillerai sur elle n'ayez crainte. Reposez en paix, Roi Théoden. »

Puis elle s'inclina une dernière fois et sortie de la pièce. Ele dévala les escaliers et à son tour se dirigea vers les écuries. Là elle vit Linolen qui préparait sa monture. S'approchant, elle l'aida sans un mot à mettre la scelle et à l'accrocher.

« - Tu le salueras pour moi ? » Interrogea t-elle soudain.

Linolen eut un petit sourire.

« - Quelque chose de précis à lui dire ? »

« - Oui… Que je compte bien moi aussi le revoir sur les rivages des Havres, qu'il se couvre et qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Qu'il s'inquiète pas qu'à présent je vais bien. »

Le guériseur haussa un sourcil à cet aflux de recommandation.

« - Mais encore ? » Reprit il finallement amusé.

« - Rien d'autre, je crois que c'est tout ! »

A l'air pris par Gabrielle, Linolen ne put s'empêcher de rire, bientôt suivi par la jeune elfe. Il ouvrit ses bras et d'instinct elle vint se blottir contre lui.

« - Je suis fier de toi Gabrielle… » Murmura t-il le menton reposant sur sa tête.

« - Ne parle pas trop vite… Rien est encore fait ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre… »

D'un mouvement, il se détacha et lui prit son visage dans les mains

« - Mais je suis tout de même fier, fier de ce chemin parcouru, tu en verras bientôt la fin… »

Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de monte en scelle.

_« - Dis à Aragorn que j'ai dû partir, nos chemins se recroiseront bien asser vite. Prend garde à toi, ta vie est précieuse et pour bien des gens. Ne doute plus et avance, sois simplement toi même._ _Namarie Gabrielle_ ! »

Elle vit le cheval s'ébrouer puis partir aussi vite qu'il lui était permis. Elle songea à lui courir après mais elle se retint et murumura :

_« - Namarie Linolen… »_

Elle attendit quelques instants puis sortit des écuries. Une vague de fatigue la submergea et elle jugea préférable d'aller s'étendre un moment. En chemin elle ne croisa personne, le palais semblait endormit, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et vit que le lit était vide. Elle eut une pensée envers Haldir, s'inquiéta d'où il pouvait être avant de voir une feuille blanche posé sur un des oreillers. Elle la prit et la lu avidement :

_Ma tendre Gabrielle,_

_Je suis partie à une réunion, là des décisions doivent être prise. Rejoins nous si tu le désire sinon je reveindrai ici dès la fin de cette dernière._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Haldir_

Rassurée, elle posa la missive sur la table de nuit et s'allongea sur le dos. Elle observa un moment le plafond pensive avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par sa fatigue.

_Une forêt, claire et lumineuse. Cette clairièr elle la reconnut aisément, c'était la sienne et celle d'Haldir, là où ils aimaient se retrouver lors de leurs instant à eux. Puis un rire lui parvint aux oreilles, il résonna en elle comme une douce mélodie. S'avançant, elle vit alors un spectacle qui la surpris : là, au sol, elle pouvait voir Haldir à quatre pattes faisant de drôles de grimmaces et pronnonçant des paroles étranges qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme étant ni de l'elfique ni du language courant. Les expressions qu'il prenait était plus que surprenante si bien qu'elle en fut passablement retourné. Elle essaya de s'approché mais peine perdue, et cela continuait de plus belle…_

Gabrielle se redressa vivement sur le lit au moment où Haldir pénétrait dans la pièce. Il la vit le regard éberlué et en prit légèrement peur. Il se précipita à ces côtés et la prit par les épaules.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Elle trésaillit en entendant sa voix.

« - Ce n'est que moi… Tout va bien ? »

Fermant un instant les yeux, elle se laissa aller contre lui alors qu'il passait les bras autour de sa taille.

« - Calme, s'est finit… Cauchemar ? »

Il put la sentir hocher la tête.

« - Tu veux en parler ? »

Repensant aux images asser sorgenue, elle répondit enfin :

« - Non, cela ira… Ce n'est rien. »

Il ne rajouta rien, elle fut un instant perdue dans ses pensées. Parler de ce rêve ? Elle réalisa que cela pouvait paraître si stupide comparer à ces précédentes mages qui avait hanté ces nuits, elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Haldir la sentit se détendre et enfin se décoller d'elle. Se câlant au creux des oreillers en position assise, elle conserva une de ces mains dans la sienne.

« - Alors ? Cette réunion ? »

Haldir porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa :

« - Nous partons dans l'après midi. Il a été décidé que nous macherons sur la Porte Noire. Une sorte de distraction afin d'attirer l'œil de Sauron sur nous plutôt que sur ces propres Terres. »

Gabrielle ferma un instant les yeux.

« - De qui est cette idée ? » Questionna t-elle.

« - Aragorn… »

A cette réponse, elle les rouvrit et un sourire passa sur son visage.

« - Il a choisit alors… »

Haldir hocha la tête :

« - Les Hommes du Gondor ont de nouveau un Roi, même si pour le moment rien est officiel. »

Gabrielle eut un autre sourire. Pour elle aussi à présent tout était clair. Elle planta alors son regard dans celui de cet elfe qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

« - Haldir… Je ne vous sivrai pas, ma place n'est pas sur un champs de bataille mais ailleurs. »

Haldir fronça les sourcils :

« - Tu pars ? Mais où ? Je te préviens Gabrielle, tu n'iras nul part sans moi ! Je t'en ai fait la promesse ! »

Ce soudain accès de colère surpris Gabrielle. Rapidement elle se rapprocha de lui et prit dans ses mains son visage :

« - Je n'ai jamais dis que je partais Haldir ! Calme toi ! »

« - Mais qu'as tu voulu dire par « ma place n'est pas sur un champs de bataille mais ailleurs ? » »

D'un geste elle prit les mains du gardien et les posa sur ses tempes.

« - Ma bataille elle est là. Je ne pars pas avec vous, je reste ici. Je sais à présent où est mon chemin, il est pas avec vous… »

Surpris, Haldir mit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi Gabrielle parlait. Il réalisa alors quand il lut sur son visage sa détermination.

« - Ton esprit ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Je dois le combattre sur son propre terrain et l'affaiblir au mieux que je pourrai. »

« - Mais comment ? » Interrogea t-il

Les iris emeraude de Gabrielle se plantèrent dans celle azur d'Haldir :

« - Je sais pas encore, mais au moment venu cela ne fera aucun doute pour moi… »

Haldir fut traversé d'un sentiment contradictoire que devait il faire ? Suivre les Hommes et combattre avec eux où bien rester comme sa promesse le disait près d'elle et la soutenir. Il fit descendre ses mains des tempes de Gabrielle à ses épaules, puis à sa taille. Elle cru comprendre le combat qu'il se livrait et fit doucement :

« - Je ne considererai pas comme un abandon de ta part le fait d'aller combattre. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu me reviendras et ta place est parmis eux. Tu ne tiendras pas ici, tu seras comme un animal pris au piège. Je ne t'en voudrais nullement de suivre ta route qui est celle des armes et de la défense des libertés de cette Terre. »

Elle fit glisser à son tour ses mains sur sa taille et colla son front au sien :

« - Tu es un capitaine Haldir… Conduit notre petite troupe elfique là-bas et veille sur eux. »

A ces mots, il su ce qu'il devait faire et la prit contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant qu'il reprenne :

« - Et toi ? »

« - Moi ? Tu me retrouveras ici à ton retour… »

« - Mais dans quel état ?

« - Cela mon gardien, je ne puis le prévoir… »

Il se détacha d'elle, prit son visage en coupole et en observa tout les traits. Il put y voir aucune peur ni aucune incertitude. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres, de doux au départ il devint passionné et avec sa douceur coutumière, il la fit basculer sur le lit. Il se délecta de chaque parcelle de sa peau la faisant gémir de plaisir, il lui renouvela de la plus aimante des façons combien il l'aimait et il fut récompensé par les soupirs et les cris qu'elle poussa…

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au moment du départ. Quand cet instant arriva, elle l'aida à revêtir son armure, attacha ses cheveux en tresses elfiques. Ils s'enlacèrent encore une fois puis quittèrent la chambre, Gabrielle ayant ris au préalable son épée avec elle, geste que ne compris pas Haldir. C'est main dans la main qu'ils arrivèren dans la cour où ils virent des chevaux prêt. Sîndirël se tenait aux côtés de Legolas qui avait sur sa monture avec lui Gimli, non loin se tenait Gandalf sur Gripoil, Eomer tenait quand a lui Pippin sur la même scelle. Elle reconnut également Glorfindel ainsi que Rumil, Orophin, Eladan et Elrohir elle leur adressa à tous un sourire. Puis elle vit de nombreux Seigneurs de haut rang, des étendards du Rohan se mêlaient à celles du Gondor et enfin elle le vit, descendant les marches, royal qu'il était dans son armure étincellante. Chacun fut un moment surpris, il emanait de lui tant de prestance et de royauté qu'à ce moment plus aucun doute ne fut permis. Il était bien là, le Roi du Gondor, héritier de Numénor. Elle se dirigea vers lui et offrit un doux sourire.

_« - Elessar… »_ Souffla t-elle

Il hocha la tête et répondit :

« - Pas encore… »

« - Mais bientôt… » Reprit elle.

Il eut un faible sourire, elle ouvrit les bras et ils s'enlacèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

« - Tu ne nous suis pas en fin de compte… »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« - Non, mon chemin n'est pas avec vous, mais vous me retrouverez à votre retour sois en certaine, pour rien au monde je ne raterai ton entrée triomphale dans ta cité. »

« - J'envie ton pésimisme… »

« - J'ai envie d'y croire, et toi même tu y crois sinon tu ne serai pas là vêtu ainsi. »

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur les joues avant de rejoindre sa monture. Gabrielle soupira avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers Haldir, le seul encore au sol. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

_« - Interdiction de revenir autrement que sur cette monture… »_ Murmura t-elle.

_« - Je ferai tout mon possible. »_

Ils se séparèrent, là elle tendit enfin son épée à Haldir.

« - Tiens, prend là, combat avec, tu la connais cette lame, aussi bien que moi. Je souhaite qu'elle combatte avec toi ainsi ce sera comme si j'étais moi aussi en train de me battre. »

Il fut un instant déstabilisé, il prit religieusement le fourreau dans ses mains et fit :

« - Elle te reviendra… »

« - Je le sais… »

Leur regard s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, puis enfin il se détourna et monta en scelle. Devant lui Aragorn, à ces côtés, la petite troupe elfique. Gabrielle eut un regard vers Sîndirël et lui offrit un sourire :

_« - Prenez garde à vous, veillez les uns sur les autres et je vous signale que vous devez tous revenir tel que vous partez ! Sîndirël, ne fait rien d'irréfléchie je t'en pris… »_

_« - Ceci est valable aussi pour toi ma petite elfe… »_

Gabrielle eut un faible sourire, son cœur commençait à se serrer dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Elle eut un regard vers Aragorn qui comprit. Il épronna sa monture et bientôt fut suivit par les autres. Le dernier à partir fut Haldir qui regarda une dernière fois cette femme qu'il aimait qui se tenait droite là au milieu de cette cour qui venait de se vider.

_« - Je t'aime Gabrielle… »_

_« - Va, et reviens moi en un seul et unique morceau… »_

A son tour il épronna son monture et suivit le groupe… Gabrielle se sentit soudain terriblement seule. Les larmes glissèrent sur sa joue sans retenue cette fois. Elle entendit le pas des chevaux décroître et fit soudain volte face. Elle courrut rapidement vers l'aiguille de la cour, l'endroit le plus avancé au-dessus des Champs du Pelennor et attendit, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le cortège avec à sa tête Aragorn apparut enfin, derrière lui se tenait bien sur ceux qu'elle avait vu partir mais aussi ceux qui étaient valides et qui avaient rejoins le cortège au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Elle reconnut sans mal les chevelure longues et blondes des elfes et en vit un se retourner.

Il la voyait, là haut, droite et fière, les cheveux volant avec le vent et sa robe porté par ces même bourasque. Il la vit serrer quelque chose contre elle et ressentit soudain une chaleur lui emplir le cœur.

_« - Allez avec la protection des Valars… Je t'aime Haldir de Lorien. »_

D'instinct il porta la main à son coup et serra le pendentif alors que là haut, Gabrielle tenait serré contre elle, le doigt qui portait la bague offerte.

Au-dessus d'elle, un couple regardait ce même cortège avancé au travers les Champs du Pelennor. Faramir tenait dans sa main celle délicate et frêle d'Eowyn.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là à voir ce cortège disparaître de sa vision. Quand elle cessa son observation, le jour déclinait et elle releva son regard sur les Montagnes Sombres. Son regard se durçit :

« - Quoi que tu me réserves, tu ne me fais plus peur à présent… » Murmura t-elle à l'encontre de cette direction.

Mais une chose lui vint alors à l'esprit : depuis quelques jours, elle n'avait plus de visions cauchamrdesques. Mis à part celle eut quelques heures auparavant, enfin pouvait elle appellée cela une vision, et la voix entendue en début de journée, elle réalisa que depuis son éveil, elle n'avait rien vu. Fourberie où developpement d'une force qui protégeait son esprit ? Elle ne sut quoi répondre… Se retournat, elle prit la direction du palais et en relevant la tête, elle vit que non loin de l'Arbre Blanc, ce tenait Faramir et Eowyn qui visiblement l'attendais. Elle pressa le pas et les rejoignit rapidement :

« - Désolée si c'est moi que vous attendiez… »

Faramir s'inclina.

« - Effectivement, c'est l'heure du repas, nous vous attendions… »

Gabrielle eut un sourire et tourna son regard vers Eowyn. Elle prit simplement la main de la jeune femme qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangés mais leurs regards en disaient long.

Tout les trois rejoignirent une petite salle où le repas leur fut servis, Gabrielle dévora au grand étonnement des deux personnes qui furent étonnés. Ce fut Eowyn qui glissa à Faramir :

« - Les elfes ne sont t-ils pas censés ne pas raffolés de la nourriture typiquement humaine ? »

Le nouvel intendant haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. La fin du repas arriva et après une balade sur les mûrs de la citadelle, à parler de tout et de rien, ils se séparèrent sur le seuil de la chambre de Gabrielle. Elle y entra après les avoir salués. Là elle commença à s'occuper d'elle quand un haut le cœur la prit. Elle eut juste le temps de courir vers la salle de bain avant de rejeté l'ensemble de son dîner. S'asseyant au sol, elle chercha un peu de fraîcheur. Elle se releva quelques minutes plus tard, se passa de l'eau sur la figures et sur la nuque, se rinça la bouche et retourna dans la chambre où elle passa son vêtement de nuit, une fois fait, elle s'allongea sur le lit et grogna :

« - Satanée nourriture humaine… Pourtant cela semblait si appétisant… Cela m'apprendra a être aussi gourmande… »

Elle eut une pensée pour Haldir, adressa une prière aux Valars et ferma les yeux soudain épuisée.

Depuis son campement, Haldir sentit de nouveau cette chaleur l'envahir. Son regard tomba sur le fourreau et à son tour il ferma les yeux en adressant une prière muette aux Valars.

§§§§

Aux Havres-Gris, Cirdan regardait l'horizon avec un sourire non fint. Galdwine s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ces côtés sur le ponton où était accosté deux bâteaux.

« - A voir votre sourire, je dirai que pour le moment tout semble aller bien. »

Le charpentier tourna son regard vers l'elfe et la prit par les épaules.

« - Pour le moment oui… Mais je crois que nous pouvons espérer si ce que j'ai vu est réel, il y a de quoi espérer… »

§§§§

A Imladris, Arwen plus faible que jamais s'éveilla en sursaut. Elrond fut rapidement à ces côtés et la prit doucement par les épaules.

_« - Ada, j'ai sentie la vie… »_

Elrond hocha doucement la tête et rallongea sa fille qui referma aussitôt les yeux. Se relevant, il alla sur son balcon et malgré la situation, se prit à sourire.

§§§§

En Lorien, la situation n'était guère des meilleures, les frontières étaient attaquées de toute part et les souverains même étaient montés à la bataille. Galadriel se tenait debout, droite et fière, elle regardait ses troupes renforcées par celles de Mirkwood, ils étaient en chemin pour Dol-Guldur après avoir essuyé de nombreuses pertes. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit et là elle observait les étoiles. Deux mains vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et elle fit doucement, en pointant le ciel de sa main blanche :

« - Regarde Celeborn, une nouvelle étoile vient d'apparaître… »

* * *

A suivre...

PS L'auteur annonce que le **chapitre 39 **s'intitule: **Face à toi je me soulève**... Significatif de beaucoup non? Bisous à vous!

* * *


	40. Chapter 39

**D'abord un merci à Pititoon et Lalolie ainsi au'à Isabelle.d à qui je n'ai pas répondue, désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de bug d'ordi... Mais là, j'en ai un tout beau, tout neuf et rien qu'à mwaaaa!**

**Donc bonne lecture à vous, j'espère franchement que ça va, je vous avoue que je suis pas sur de moi concernant une partie de ce chapitre, ben oui c'est toujours difficile... Bref, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire votre verdict sur tout cela... (c'est la première fois que j'en réclame tiens!)**

**Tendresse et amitié**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 39: Face à toi je me soulève**

Une légère tape sur une de ces joues, des voix qui l'appelait, Gabrielle était dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux où elle n'arrivait guère à voir grand chose. De la fraîcheur, comme si on bassinait ses tempes avec de l'eau, ce contact la fit frissonner et de ce fait elle rouvrit faiblement les yeux. Là elle aperçut les regards de Faramir et d'Eowyn tout deux penchés au dessus d'elle.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle ? » Fit la voix masculine du deuxième fils de Denethor.

Elle remua légèrement la tête ce sentant nauséeuse. Essayant de bouger, elle fut retenue par Eowyn qui reprit :

« - Ne bougez pas, vous venez de vous sentir mal. Un guérisseur a été appeler cette fois vous n'y échapperez pas… »

Gabrielle émit un semblant de grognement et demanda d'une petite voix :

« - Que c'est il passé ? »

« - Nous parlions tranquillement et soudain vous vous êtes trouvée mal, comme hier… »

La voix de Faramir n'était guère rassurée et quand Estebal arriva, il fit un récit détaillé au guérisseur de ce qui s'était passé en oubliant pas de préciser que cela s'était déjà produit la veille.

Gabrielle se sentait mal, elle n'aurait su dire d'où cela venait, une sorte de malaise général et à ce moment précis, elle ne voulait qu'une chose se rendormir, replonger dans ce brouillard. Refermant les yeux, elle n'entendit pas Eowyn s'exclamée :

« - Elle s'est de nouveau trouvée mal ! »

En effet, alors que le guérisseur se penchait sur elle, Gabrielle replongeait dans l'inconscience. Elle fut transporté aux Maisons de Guérissons, là on l'installa dans un lit et Estebal l'examina. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien de spécial hormis une faiblesse générale qui semblait avoir gagner la jeune elfe. Il reposa sur le lit son bras et la laissa se reposer pour rejoindre Faramir et Eowyn. Ces derniers attendaient dans un petit jardin, la princesse était assise et le nouvel intendant lui debout, les mains croisés dans le dos.

« - Croyez vous que ce soit grave ? » Interrogea doucement Eowyn.

Faramir haussa les épaules.

« - Je la connais si peu, mais elle ma parut très fragile, fatiguée même. »

La princesse se releva et sous le regard de Faramir, se dirigea vers un des balcons. Là elle se mit à scruter l'horizon.

« - Il est vrai que je l'ai connu plus vive, plus souriante… »

Eowyn se plongea quelques secondes dans ses propres souvenirs. Ce fut la voix de Faramir qui vint à ces côtés qui la refit prendre pied avec la réalité.

« - Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

La princesse hocha négativement la tête.

« - Elle est arrivée à Meduseld un beau matin, les membres de la communauté la connaissait et elle a su par elle-même s'attirer le respect de mon oncle, comme si ils se connaissaient. Je la respect beaucoup car son passé n'est pas simple et elle a su composer avec, avancer et vivre, même si pour elle rien n'est facile. Elle est forte, plus que ce que l'on peut penser au premier abord mais je vous avoue que de la voir aussi fragile m'inquiète, c'est pas elle… »

Faramir secoua la tête et alors qu'il allait poser une question, Estebal vint à leur rencontre. De ce fait, l'intendant n'eut le temps de ne rien dire.

« - Vous voici, je vous cherchais… »

Eowyn se retourna alors que Faramir interrogea :

« - Alors ? Elle va bien ? »

Le guérisseur acquiesça :

« - Mise à part cette fatigue, je n'ai rien vu d'autre, il faut que je vous prévienne que je ne suis pas meilleur juge de la condition de santé de la gente elfique. Ils peuvent facilement caché à nos yeux leurs symptômes… Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour la remettre sur pied et aussi la surveiller, je ne tiens pas à avoir de problème lorsque les troupes seront de retour… »

Le couple hocha la tête et Estebal après les avoir salués, il repartit en direction des Maisons de Guérissons. Faramir prenant le bras d'Eowyn l'entraîna dans une courte balade.

Allonger sur le lit, Gabrielle se retourna une puis deux fois, son front se couvrit de sueur, une des femmes soignante qui s'occupait d'elle le remarqua et s'empressa de prévenir Estebal qui se précipita à son chevet. Il posa une main sur son front qu'il trouva brûlant, prenant un linge dans une bassine au préalable emplit d'eau fraîche, il le passa sur le front de la jeune elfe puis sur son visage alors qu'un léger gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

_Une porte… Noire. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, Gabrielle se tenait droite face à elle se dessina cette ombre tant craint._

_« - Regarde… Ton futur ! »_

_La voix était tranchante, froide, dure. La silhouette disparue et Gabrielle fût emporté dans une sorte de tourbillon. Ce dernier cessa et elle se figea à la vue qui s'offrait à elle : Aragorn, fouetté et contraint au travail forcé, à ces côtés le corps de Gimli au sol rampant, mais le pire était à venir… Elle vit Gandalf enfermé et torturé, Legolas et Sîndirel tout deux battus et Haldir gisant au sol le corps couvert de blessures…_

_« - Tu l'as voulu, c'est de ta faute si cela arrive… »_

_De nouveau un tourbillon et cette fois elle fut comme spectatrice. Les Terres étaient brûlés, les habitants soumis au joug des orques, Minas Tirith mais aussi Meduseld en proie aux flammes. Les cris des gens, la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de son être._

_« - Vois à quoi tu vas les forcer… »_

_Puis cette fois ce fut les images d'Imladris et de la Lorien, le corps d'Elrond roué de coup mais aussi celui d'Arwen brutalisé. Et enfin, la vision de Galadriel soumise à Sauron, à genoux devant cette ombre._

_Mais Gabrielle sentit en elle une sorte de force jamais ressentie jusque là. Une onde de bien être et de sérénité l'envahie soudainement alors qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle vit Haldir tenant dans ses bras une petite forme, il la maintenait en hauteur et le faisait tourbillonner. Les rires se faisaient entendre, puis derrière Haldir se tenait une femme, elle semblait regarder tout cela avec amour. Gabrielle sentit de nouveau cette chaleur l'envahir alors qu'une nouvelle scène ce dessinait devant ces yeux : Haldir arpentant de long en large une pièce, elle y vit Rumil et Orophin tout deux amusés alors que leur frère lançait des regards inquiet vers cette porte qui était close._

_Aussi rapidement que la vision lui était apparue, elle s'effaça et de nouveau cette silhouette tant craint qui rigola avec hystérie :_

_« - Tu ne peux rien ! Regarde toi ! Tu n'es rien et ils mourront tous ! »_

_Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Gabrielle s'approcha de lui, sans peur, sans crainte, animé de cette force qu'elle ressentait toujours en elle. Tendant vers lui une main elle fit d'une voix qui la surpris elle-même :_

_« - Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je te déteste ! Tu ne me manipuleras plus parce que je n'ai plus peur de toi ! Je te combattrai et ce jour là, tu regretteras mais il sera trop tard ! »_

_Elle pus le voir un instant déstabilisé mais il se reprit rapidement, et c'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il disparut…_

Et c'est couverte de sueur que Gabrielle fit un bon dans le lit qu'elle occupait jusque là. A ces côtés Estebal tressaillit à ce brusque réveil. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu paniqué avant de ce laisser retomber sur les oreillers mettant une main sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait avec rapidité. Le guérisseur ne dit rien dans un premier temps et passa de nouveau le linge sur la figure de la jeune elfe. Mais alors qu'elle semblait se calmer, Gabrielle pâlit et se redressa, de sa poitrine sa main passa à sa bouche et un haut le cœur la prit, devinant sans peine, Estebal l'aida à se lever et la mena dans un cabinet de toilette où il la laissa quelques instant. Quand il entra de nouveau dans le cabinet, il vit Gabrielle assise au sol contre un mur plus pâle que jamais essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration haletante. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'agenouilla à ces côtés.

« - Dois-je m'inquiéter Demoiselle ? »

Il lui prit une de ces mains qu'il serra. Gabrielle parvint enfin a reprendre sa respiration.

« - Disons que c'est la première fois que cela me rend malade… » Murmura t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Il l'aida à se relever et la ramena à son lit où il la rallongea. Là, il repassa le linge humide sur son visage et lui fit prendre une décoction qui lui sembla amère.

« - Cela fera passer la nausée, je ne comprends pas cependant d'où peut venir votre fatigue. Vous semblez en pleine santé, mise à part la fatigue. Vous me laissez perplexe je dois l'admettre… »

Gabrielle eut un petit sourire, elle se redressa, la nausée lui étant passé elle se sentait un peu mieux.

« - Je pense que ma fatigue est dû à des évènements qui ce sont déroulés il y a quelques jours déjà, contrairement à ce que je pensais, mon corps semble avoir besoin de plus de repos. »

Estebal se contenta d'hocher la tête :

« - Vous garderez le lit aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas qu'à son retour, votre fiancé si cela s'appelle comme cela dans votre langage, retrouve la femme de ces pensées dans un état lamentable. Je vous garde aussi à l'œil et au moindre problème venez me voir… »

Après un hochement de la tête de Gabrielle, Estebal se releva, s'inclina et sortit. Une femme le remplaça, elle vint s'occuper d'elle et pour une fois, Gabrielle se laissa faire sans crainte. On lui fit prendre un bon bain dans lequel elle resta un long moment à se détendre, puis les femmes s'occupèrent de ses cheveux qu'elles nattèrent de sorte qu'elle retombe sur son côté droit et enfin elle fut vêtue d'une légère chemise de nuit avant d'être reconduite en son lit où elle prit un léger repas constituer d'un bouillon. A la suite de cela, Gabrielle resta seule un moment. Ne pouvant rester assise aussi simplement dans le lit, elle se risqua à se lever et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la pièce. Là, dans les jardins, elle put voir Eowyn et Faramir, ils parlaient et Gabrielle remarqua que la princesse l'écoutait avec attention, elle les vit cependant à un moment tout deux tournés leur regard vers l'Est et se tenir là, silencieux. A son tour Gabrielle regarda en cette direction, elle pensa à ces compagnons et amis mais surtout à Haldir. Elle sentit une larme perlée à ces yeux alors que son âme adressait une prière aux Valars pour qu'ils les maintiennent tous en vie, qu'ils le maintiennent en vie…

La vie repris son court si l'on pouvait dire cela, une crainte était perceptible mais jamais elle n'était évoquée. Cela faisait à présent six jours que les troupes étaient parties, Gabrielle était sans arrêt observée et par Estebal mais aussi par le couple Faramir/Eowyn qui redoublait d'attention à son égard. Elle n'avait plus fait de malaise mais ses traits étaient tirés, comme si elle ne dormait pas de la nuit. Le guérisseur lui faisait avaler des décoctions pour la calmer avant la nuit mais rien n'arrêtait ses visions et ses cauchemars...

Le soir tombait sur la cité Blanche, Faramir arpentait un des couloirs et s'arrêta soudain devant une des portes. Il hésita un instant puis frappa doucement, personne ne répondit, il se risqua alors à ouvrir la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillure. Là, la vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit sourire… Ouvrant un peu plus la porte, il pénétra dans la pièce et vit Gabrielle endormie en travers du lit, la tête posée sur un de ces bras, les cheveux épart autour d'elle. S'approchant, c'est avec douceur qu'il la repositionna correctement puis il mit sur elle un des plaids et à pas de loups ressortit de la pièce. Il gagna la pièce où ils déjeunaient tous rejoint à présent par Merry. Avec un sourire il annonça que Gabrielle dormait donc qu'elle ne serait pas des leurs ce soir.

Dans sa chambre, Gabrielle semblait sereine mais ce n'était pas le cas de son esprit…

_Elle se retrouva porté dans une pièce, elle était lumineuse et elle vit Haldir affublé d'un drôle de chapeau sur la tête et qui chantait à tue tête une chanson qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Il semblait si heureux et si paisible… Rapidement elle se retrouva de nouveau ailleurs, une clairière encore, là elle entendit des voix, elle ne lui parurent pas adulte, s'approchant de la source, elle put voir de nouveau Haldir en train de chatouillé quelqu'un mais dès qu'elle essayait de voir qui, sa vision changeait… Puis une autre image, une silhouette au ventre rebondis, elle ne put la voir distinctement mais elle vit Haldir agenouillé devant elle, les mains posées sur le ventre collant son oreille dessus…_

A nouveau elle se réveilla en sursaut. A quoi rimaient ces rêves ? Elle ne comprenait en rien leur signification… Pire encore, ils étaient si étrange et elle voyait Haldir dans des situations si grotesque qu'elle commençait à se demander si sa santé mentale n'était pas en train de s'altérer… Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et fut soudain prise d'une étrange sensation… Elle n'aurait su décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à cette seconde précisément mais ce n'était pas un malaise non, c'était autre chose…

Se levant, elle alla à la salle de bain et se passe de l'eau sur la figure avant de retourner s'allonger, sa tête lui tournant légèrement. Elle se rendormit rapidement mais ce ne fut pas d'un sommeil bénéfique…

La nuit passa, le jour pointa ses rayons mais Gabrielle ne se réveilla pas… Alors que la Cité s'activait déjà, Faramir et Eowyn était déjà à leurs postes d'observation, tout deux ne parlait plus et observaient. La matinée passa, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est ce qu'il se déroulait sur les flancs de la Montagne du Destin, ni ce qui se passait devant les Portes Noires du sombre Pays de Mordor.

Gabrielle savait… Son rêve l'avait transporté prêt de Frodon qu'elle avait vu mais c'est autre chose qui attira son attention… L'œil… Cet œil qui se dressait en haut de cette tour…

Elle vit Frodon disparaître, elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait mais soudain elle sentit les fondations tremblées pour s'affaisser… Elle vit l'œil s'éteindre et enfin elle sut, son combat allait commencer maintenant, fermant les yeux, elle se laissa transporter là où son âme voulait qu'elle aille pour enfin mener ce combat pour lequel elle venait de le comprendre, elle était destiné… Pour la première fois elle sentit son âme s'échapper de son corps, elle se sentit transporter et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver là, dans cet endroit qu'elle connaissait. Tout y était sombre et mort, elle sentait aucune âme, aucune vie, elle murmura alors :

« - Le Néant… »

§§§§

A Imladris, Elrond serrait les mains de sa fille unique, les yeux clos, ses lèvres bougeaient et adressaient une prière muette aux Valars :

« - Epargnés les toutes les deux… »

§§§§

Aux Havres-Gris, Cirdan s'arrêta net de toute activité, son regard se perdit vers l'ouest et d'un murmure il souffla :

« - Epargnez là… »

§§§§

Aux frontières de la Lorien, en compagnie de Thranduril, Galadriel et Celeborn unirent leurs mains et ensemble ils adressèrent la même supplique à ceux qui étaient leurs maîtres…

« - Puissiez vous permettre à cette étoile de continuer de briller… » Souffla Galadriel.

§§§§

A Minas Tirith, un évènement étrange se produisit, alors qu'ils étaient encore là à observer, Faramir et Eowyn furent tirés de leur contemplation par un garde qui arrivait en criant :

« - SEIGNEUR ! SEIGNEUR ! VENEZ VITE ! »

Faramir se retourna précipitamment et devant l'air paniqué du garde, il le suivit avec derrière lui Eowyn inquiète. Ils arrivèrent sur le parvis de la cour principale, là où trônait l'Arbre Blanc. Là, ils virent Estebal mais aussi quelques dames soigneuses. Leurs regards convergeaient dans la même direction. Alors que Faramir s'interrogeait, Eowyn lui prit soudainement le bras et le serra. Il rabaissa son regard sur elle, il la vit pâle observant avec des yeux ronds dans une direction qu'il suivit rapidement et là… Il resta figé. Face à lui, face à eux se tenait Gabrielle, elle était vêtue de noire, ses cheveux semblaient plus longs que d'habitude et ses bras étaient ouverts comme si elle prenait quelque chose. Mais le plus stupéfiant c'était cette aura de lumière blanche qui l'entourait tel un halo. Faramir se reprit, se détacha de l'emprise d'Eowyn qu'il confia à Estebal, il entreprit de s'approcher. Avec précaution il avança et se trouva bientôt en face d'elle. Les cheveux de Gabrielle s'étaient mis à voler autour d'elle et quand Faramir essaya de distinguer ses yeux, il ne vit que deux orbites blanches…

§§§§

Elle ne s'était pas mise à marcher, à quoi cela lui aurait il servit ? Elle savait qu'il allait arriver. Elle n'eut pas tord, la voix froide et cruelle de Sauron se fit entendre :

« - Ils n'ont pas totalement réussis… »

Gabrielle expira un bon coup et se retourna, elle lui fit face et eut un mauvais sourire :

« - Ils t'ont divertis et toi tu as marcher… Ils ont réussis puisque tu es ici ! »

Sauron s'approcha d'elle, cependant il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du corps de la jeune femme :

« - Le Néant, qui l'eut cru que je finirai par hanter ce lieu qui n'est plus rien… »

Elle le regarda et répondit :

« - Qui te dit que tu hanteras ce lieu ? »

A ce moment de nouveau Sauron vacilla, ici il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir user des mêmes artifices. Gabrielle le sentit et à son tour s'avança, elle le contourna et lui fit face mais lui était de dos à présent.

« - Vois tu j'ai enfin compris… Au-delà de tout j'ai compris que c'était à moi de terminer ceci… »

Brutalement il se retourna et la fixa d'un œil mauvais.

« - Qui comptes tu impressionner Gabrielle ! Je te rappelle que je suis à l'origine de ta présence sur Terre ! Sans moi tu ne vivrais pas ! »

Il sentit alors que toute sa magie ne s'était pas totalement éteinte en lui, il leva la main droite et envoya à Gabrielle les terribles images de son passé.

« - Regarde … Regarde ce que tu essaies de protéger avec tant de foi ! Un monde qui ta volée une moitié de vie, un monde des Hommes qui ta détruite ! »

Gabrielle vacilla sous l'intensité des images, bientôt, s'en fut d'autres qui apparurent, les images d'un couple qui semblait heureux, la femmes était visiblement enceinte.

« - Ils mon tout volés ! Ma femme et mon enfant ! Ils les ont montés contre moi ! Elle en est morte, et lui ils l'ont pervertis ! Regarde ce que fut mon passé j'aurai pu tout dominer et les détruire ! »

Trop d'images se succédaient dans l'esprit de Gabrielle, Sauron lui transmettait son passé, ses images d'un pseudo bonheur détruit. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes et tomba au sol à genoux.

« - Tu es mon héritière ! Mon sang coule en toi que tu le veuille où non ! Tu ne parviendras pas à me détruire… Ils ont tous échoués avant toi alors pourquoi y parviendrais tu toi ? Je resterai ici, je me reconstituerai et tu verras, je reviendrai et je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs ! »

Elle le sentit s'approché d'elle, d'un mouvement elle se retrouva debout, faiblement elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit une douleur à son coup… Face à elle il avait la paume tendue et il resserra les doigts, au fur et à mesure de ce geste, la respiration de Gabrielle se faisait plus difficile, plus erratique.

« - Les uns après les autres je les aient détruits ! Ils n'ont pas supportés et ont succombés alors pourquoi toi tu y arriverais ! Tu n'es rien tu m'entends ! RIEN ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer… Mais une nouvelle fois, cette chaleur en elle se fit… Elle se sentit aider par une force inconnue et à son tour, difficilement tendue la main face à elle et en serra la paume. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sauron pour la lâcher. Elle retomba au sol et se massa la gorge en toussant. Elle avait baisser son bras, rapidement elle se releva même si ce fut difficile et lança un regard meurtrier à l'encontre d'un Sauron éberlué.

« - Je n'ai jamais été seule contrairement à ce que tu crois ! »

Sa voix était cassée mais elle reprit :

« - Regarde bien ! Regarde bien pourquoi moi face à toi je me soulève ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et ce concentra, elle lui envoya alors toutes ces images à elle, son enfance heureuse, les jeux, les histoires, les rires, les moments de tendresse. Puis malgré la douleur, l'amitié, le soutient sans faille de personne comme Cirdan où Linolen, l'affection d'Elrond, l'amour filial de Galadriel et Celeborn. La renaissance, l'envie de vivre malgré toutes les horreurs. L'acceptation d'un destin, le choix d'un chemin, l'amour d'une vie en la personne d'Haldir.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage décomposer de Sauron.

« - Depuis longtemps j'ai accepté la fatalité ! Depuis peu j'ai accepté ce que je suis… Pourquoi ? Tu demandes pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont réussis à te cacher mon existence ! Trop aveuglé par ton Anneau tu n'as pas vu que j'étais là, que je grandissais… Tu t'en ai rendu compte trop tard et tu as voulu rattraper ton erreur en m'envoyant ces images et ces visions qui m'affaiblissait tant… Mais tu vois… Je suis là, je n'ai pas sombré moi… Et je réussirai là où ils ont échoués parce qu'ils sont tous avec moi ! Ils vivent en moi ! »

Sauron voulut faire un geste mais il le tint en suspens, il regarda soudain Gabrielle avec crainte.

« - Tu dis que je suis ton héritière ? Je te réponds que non ! Je suis l'héritière d'Aradan et de Laurelin, je suis héritière de la Lorien, pas du Mordor ! Je suis aussi l'héritière d'un pouvoir que je ne pouvais comprendre jusqu'alors… Mais maintenant je sais… Regarde… Regarde toutes les horreurs que tu as engendrées depuis ton apparition ! »

Gabrielle ouvrit de nouveau les bras, elle ferma les yeux et puisa en elle afin d'envoyer ces images. Autour d'elle se dessinèrent des ombres, d'abord celle d'Aradan, puis celle d'un autre homme aux cheveux poivres et sel, un autre aux traits semblable à ceux de Gabrielle et puis un dernier au regard sombre puis enfin cette femme au long cheveux ébène. Aucun d'entre eux ne regardèrent en direction de Sauron qui les vit. Il sentit son cœur, du moins si il en avait un, se briser et lorsque les images de sa folie lui parvinrent, il tomba au sol en se tenant la tête. La perversion d'Ar-Pharazon, la destruction de Numénor, l'exil… Mais aussi la duperie à l'encontre des elfes, la création de l'unique… L'attaque du Gondor, la prise de Minas Ithil, la mort d'Isildur, la bataille, les morts la destruction… La perte de sa femme apeurée il le voyait de sa folie contre les elfes, l'enlèvement de son propre fils alors qu'il venait de le doter d'un pouvoir de vison encore plus puissant que celui des elfes… Sa destruction a lui enfin…

« - Arrête ! ARRETE ! »

Il était là au sol haltant, il leva un regard suppliant sur Gabrielle qui avait toujours près d'elle ses ombres qui semblait lui insufflés cette force qui l'habitait.

« - Ils l'ont cherchés ! C'est de leur faute ! Les elfes ! Les elfes ! » Cria t-il.

« - Les elfes comme tu dis on su NOUS apportés une stabilité, de la tendresse une famille ! Les elfes comme tu dis NOUS ont appris à maîtriser du mieux que l'on pouvait ce don ! Imagine simplement ce que c'est sachant que moi et mon père principalement avons hérités en plus de la vision caractéristique au peuple elfique ! »

Il parvint à se relever et tout deux ce faisait à présent face, Sauron avait retrouvé ce regard froid et haineux :

« - Ils m'ont tout volés ! »

Cette fois Gabrielle hurla :

« - TU AS TOUT GACHE ! Tu nous as détruit ! Manipuler ! Rendu fou ! Mais regarde aujourd'hui, on est là ! Et au nom des miens je vais en finir avec tout ceci ! Regarde où ta haine ta mené… Tu n'es plus rien et même si je dois aujourd'hui accomplir la dernière action de toute ma vie alors tant pis, je partirai heureuse de l'avoir fait ! »

Mais Sauron leva les mains, dans le sombre langage il invoqua un de ces pouvoirs et une aura rouge l'enveloppa. Il se concentra sur Gabrielle qui avait à présent autour d'elle cette aura blanche :

« - Je ne partirai alors pas seul ! »

Il lança sur elle cet éclat de lumière rouge, mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'aura blanche fonde sur lui… Elle essaya de maintenir cette lumière jusqu'à la disparition totale de cet être en face d'elle. Elle le vit se consumer face à ces yeux mais n'eut le temps de rien voir d'autre car l'éclat rouge la happa de toute sa puissance…

§§§§

Aragorn et Gandalf ne comprirent pas ce qui venait de se produire. Ce fut comme si le temps avait été suspendus l'espace de ce qui leur avait paru quelques secondes. Un nouveau souffle retentit suivit bientôt de ces deux lumières blanche et rouge. Puis un murmure qui fit se redresser Haldir qui le reconnut, une sensation étrange envahit les compagnons, alors que face à eux, les dernières fondations du Barad-Dur explosaient et que les Portes Noires étaient englouties. Chacun eut cette sensation de fin, de soulagement, mais Haldir l'épée en main et le visage couvert de saleté lui ce concentrait sur une chose qu'il ne sentait plus… Elle l'avait accompagné depuis son départ, il la sentait en lui avec lui et là, Gabrielle semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il fut prit d'une inquiétude immense qu'il dû pourtant taire afin de s'occuper des blesser.

Gandalf monta alors sur Gwaihir et trouva les corps de Sam et de Frodon qui furent transportés en un autre lieu…

§§§§

Linolen rejoignit Cirdan qui était assis sur un de ces fauteuils de son bureau. Le charpentier murmura :

« - Elle est loin, je ne la sens plus… »

§§§§

A Imladris Elrond voyait le visage de sa fille reprendre des couleurs alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Il lui offrit un tendre sourire avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ces bras et qu'il lui murmura :

« - Tu seras une grande Reine ma fille… »

§§§§

Aux frontières de la Lorien, le couple de souverain avait été rejoint par Ealron qui présenta une sorte de sphère brisée en deux. Galadriel eut un soupir puis un faible sourire :

« - Le destin est accomplit… Elle peut désormais enfin vivre… »

Celeborn prit sa femme contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

§§§§

A Minas Tirith, Faramir et Eowyn avait assisté impuissant aux changements intervenus sur l'enveloppe corporelle de Gabrielle, puis soudainement, ils la virent s'effondrer au sol, le halot autour d'elle disparut et ces yeux redevinrent normaux. Stupéfait aucunes des personnes présentes n'osa bouger, le corps de Gabrielle était au sol, les yeux grands ouverts sans aucun mouvement. Ce fut Eowyn qui se précipita alors que Faramir sortant de sa torpeur s'agenouilla, il lui prit une de ces mains qui était glacée, Estebal fut rapidement à son chevet, il tâta son pouls et le sentit, faible, très faible. Alors qu'il la soulevait lui-même ayant repris ses esprits, il la mena sans plus attendre aux Maisons de Guérissons. Le jeune couple resta là, stupéfait, perdu alors que le soleil n'était plus présent dans le ciel. Ils entendirent alors soudain :

_Chantez maintenant, ô vous, gens de la Tour d'Anor,_

_Car le Royaume de Sauron est fini à jamais,_

_Et la Tour Sombre est jetée à bas._

_Chantez et réjouissez-vous, ô vous, gens de la Tour de Garde,_

_Car votre guet n'a pas été vain,_

_Et la Porte Noire est brisée ;_

_Votre Roi l'a franchie, _

_Et il est victorieux._

_Chantez et soyez heureux, ô vous, enfants de l'Ouest,_

_Car votre Roi reviendra,_

_Et il résidera parmi vous,_

_Tous les jours de votre vie._

_Et l'Arbre qui fut desséché sera renouvelé,_

_Et il le plantera dans les hauts lieux,_

_Et le Cité sera bienheureuse._

_Chantez, ô vous tous !_

Des voix se firent entendre dans toute la cité. Faramir eut un pincement au cœur à cette nouvelle, Eowyn se blottit contre lui et murmura :

« - A quel prix ? »

Etendue sur un lit, Estebal avait clos les yeux de Gabrielle. Il ne sentait aucune vie dans ce corps, si ce n'est que le très faible battement de cœur dans la poitrine de la jeune elfe. Il ne savait quoi faire… Il se pencha alors sur elle et murmura :

« - Vous devez revenir pour ce petit être Demoiselle. Vous ne le savez pas encore mais il est là en vous… »

D'un mouvement il effleura la joue cadavérique de Gabrielle avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait : attendre. Il ne pouvait pus rien faire à présent, la décision ne lui appartenait pas. Elle devait seule revenir…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	41. Chapter 40

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'ai le coeur serré... Je viens de me rendre compte pour de bon que j'en suis à deux chapitre de mon final et ça me fait bizarre... C'est la première fois que je vais arrivée au bout d'une fanfic... Et dieu sait qu'elle me tent à coeur celle là...**

**Je pense la republier, en effet elle va passer à la correction et je la republierai. Ensuite, je vais la faire imprimer et la faire relier... Il ne me manquerait plus qu'un dessin, mais là je suis nulle. Pourtant j'aimerai voir représenté Gabrielle et Haldir sur le papier... Mais ils existent par les mots.**

**Merci à vous tous de suivre cette fic. Je vous adore tous... Le soutients que vous me montrez depuis le début est une de mes plus grandes fierté...**

**Avec toute ma tendresse et mon amitié  
**

**Isabelle**

**PS: Lya, trip à la chantilly... Et oui je l'ai fait!mdr**

**PS2: Paroles de Chanson tiré de la comédie musicale les Dix Commandements, l'une c'est _"L'Inacceptable" _et l'autre c'est _"Il est celui que je voulai"_. Adapté je pense aux deux moments où je les aient mises...**

**PS3: Bonne lecture aussi!****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Le début d'une nouvelle ère.**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que l'Ombre avait disparu. Minas Tirith baignait dans une sorte de plénitude qu'inondait les rayons de soleil. Faramir avait dû s'atteler à sa tâche d'intendant abandonnant de ce fait Eowyn et Gabrielle.

Gabrielle… Depuis deux jours elle était inconsciente, son corps était toujours aussi froid et sa respiration très faible. Rien ne semblait laissé croire qu'elle vivait, hormis ces légers soulèvements irréguliers mais présent. Elle était sans arrêt veillée, tantôt par Eowyn qui s'était occupée d'elle en la coiffant, Estebal lui essayait de réchauffer ce corps avec l'aide de couverture où plus simplement en la prenant durant quelques heures contre lui. Mais rien, pas un signe de réveil…

Sur les Champs de Cormallen, Haldir regardait sans cesse, depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés là, en direction de la Cité Blanche. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais une sorte de voile c'était posé sur son cœur. Il aurait du ce réjouir de cette fin mais il n'y parvenait pas. Une main légère ce posa sur son épaule, tournant le regard, il vit à ces côtés Sîndirel. Elle portait l'un de ces bras en écharpe et sa joue portait la trace d'une entaille, pas profonde mais suffisamment visible. Pas une parole ne fut échangée dans un premier temps mais quand elle tourna les yeux sur le visage d'Haldir, elle y lut une telle inquiétude qu'elle fit simplement :

« - Que faites vous encore ici ? »

Surpris le capitaine lui lança un regard incertain.

« - Mais… »

Il fut coupé par l'elfe :

« - Elle est mal, très mal si ce n'est pire… Votre place n'est plus ici mais près d'elle. Vous vous devez d'être là bas, plus ici… Haldir, Gabrielle à besoin de votre présence à ces côtés. »

Leur regard s'accrochèrent et s'affrontèrent. Alors, très simplement, Haldir prit contre lui Sîndirel et la serra, en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser d'avantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur sa monture et après avoir chargé l'elfe d'expliquer son départ précipité il entraîna son cheval dans une course folle en direction de Minas Tirith. Elle le regarda partir, elle sentit ses yeux ce remplir de larmes et quand Legolas vint à ces côtés, elle se jeta dans ces bras en sanglotant :

« - Je la sens presque plus… Elle s'éteint… Legolas, elle s'éteint ! »

L'elfe sylvain serra sa compagne dans ses bras, impuissant face à sa détresse. Que pouvait il dire ? Tous étaient conscients de la situation, même si cette dernière était tue depuis ces deux derniers jours. Aragorn était sombre malgré la situation quand à Gandalf qui veillait les deux courageux hobbits il n'en pensait pas moins. Que s'était il donc passer à la Cité Blanche ?

§§§§

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle était… C'était différent de ces rêves, différents de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir au travers ces visions. Elle se redressa et sentit une douleur au niveau de sa tête. Une migraine, encore… Levant la main pour la porter à ces tempes, elle remarqua alors les manches blanches et évasées. Surprise, elle regarda le reste de son corps et découvrit qu'elle était totalement vêtue de blanc. Se relevant brusquement, oubliant de ce fait se migraine, elle pus que constater : la robe était simple, pas serré à la taille par une quelconque ceinture comme elle en avait l'habitude. Relevant la tête elle regarda autour d'elle, l'endroit ressemblait à une clairière : des arbres, de l'herbe, un petit coin d'eau… Faisant quelques pas, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et c'est alors que deux bras l'enserrèrent par derrière.

« - Doucement mon enfant… »

Surprise d'entendre cette voix, elle parvint à se défaire de cette emprise et se retourna. Là derrière elle se tenait quelques personnes, elles aussi de blanc vêtue. Les premières phrases qui sortirent de la bouche de Gabrielle furent :

« - Je suis morte c'est cela ? »

Un rire raisonna alors dans la clairière alors qu'une autre personne qu'elle identifia sans mal s'avança :

« - Oh que non, tu es entre deux mondes… Ta vie corporelle repose sur un petit évènement qu'aucuns d'entre nous n'avions prévu… »

Gabrielle resta un moment figée, alors que la personne s'approchait encore.

« - Ma fille, laisse moi donc te présenter tes ancêtres… »

Il tendit une main vers elle, Gabrielle n'eut pas peur, bien au contraire… Elle attrapa cette main et fut présentée à son ascendance…

§§§§

Il fallut à Haldir deux autres jours pour rallier Minas Tirith, quand il y arriva, il vit que la cité se préparait au retour de son Roi. Il chevaucha sous les regards de la population, en direction du haut de la Cité. Quand il y parvint, il laissa son cheval au bon soin d'un des gardes et ce précipita vers ce qui avait été leur chambre à lui et Gabrielle. Il y entra précipitamment et là trouva la pièce vide. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit alors qu'il cherchait dans la pièce une trace de vie. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'on entra derrière lui et il se retourna brutalement quand une voix fit :

« - Elle n'est plus ici depuis quelques temps… »

La silhouette de Faramir se dressa face à Haldir.

« - Comment cela plus ici ? Où est elle ? » La voix d'Haldir exprimait tout comme son visage une profonde angoisse. Le nouvel intendant soupira et répondit :

« - Je vais vous menez à elle. La Demoiselle Gabrielle est aux Maisons de Guérisons depuis plus de quatre jours à présent… »

Les craintes d'Haldir se confirmaient. D'un geste, Faramir l'invita à le suivre ce qu'il fit avec empressement. Ils atteignirent le lieu où reposait Gabrielle assez rapidement. Là, Faramir fit entrer Haldir dans la chambre. Ce dernier resta figé quand il vit la pâleur mortelle du visage de son aimé. Eowyn se leva de sa chaise et Estebal qui était près de la fenêtre se retourna vivement. Le visage de l'elfe perdit toute expression, une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il posait la question qui lui vrillait l'esprit :

« - Suis-je arrivé trop tard ? »

Faramir qui s'était rapproché de la Princesse la prit contre lui, Estebal s'avança vers Haldir qui n'osait faire un pas de plus.

« - Elle vit encore… Bien que son corps soit aussi pâle et aussi froid que si la vie l'avait quitté, son cœur bas encore faiblement, irrégulièrement… »

Haldir fit un pas vers le lit où reposait Gabrielle. Tout en marchant, il défit sa ceinture à laquelle pendait son épée, il la posa machinalement sur une chaise alors que lui prenait place sur le lit tout en saisissant délicatement une des mains froide de Gabrielle. Estebal se plaça en face et reprit dans un murmure :

« - Seigneur, je suis désolée mais… »

« - Ne dites rien je vous pris… » Souffla Haldir en portant à ces lèvres la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

« - Seigneur je vous en pris… »

« - Non ! » Reprit Haldir alors que les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ces joues.

Estebal leva les yeux sur Faramir en soupirant. Ce dernier comprit et la voix de l'intendant retentit alors dans la pièce :

« - Seigneur Haldir, je ne peux pas vous dire que je comprend mais il faut que vous l'admettiez comme nous l'avons fait. Seigneur, il est fort probable que cette fois elle n'en revienne pas… »

Mais de nouveau ils durent faire face au refus net d'Haldir qui reprit d'une voix devenue froide et douloureuse :

« - Non ! Jamais vous m'entendez ! Elle reviendra ! Elle est toujours revenue ! Toujours ! »

S'en fut trop pour Eowyn qui s'approcha alors, elle se plaça à genoux devant Haldir et posa ses mains sur ceux du capitaine :

« - Elle était si fatiguée… Elle a fait face avec difficulté. Nous étions là, nous avons vu cette énergie, nous avons vu cette lumière la prendre… Seigneur Haldir, son corps est vidé, comme éteint. Sa flamme se consume et nous n'y pouvons rien… »

Haldir baissa les yeux sur elle, Eowyn eut mal de le voir ainsi, lui qui était si maître de ses émotions à l'ordinaire.

« - Mais elle ne peut pas… Souffla t-il. Pas maintenant que tout est terminé, pas déjà alors que nous avons enfin la possibilité de vivre… »

Eowyn cligna des yeux, des larmes coulaient librement de ces joues.

« - Préparez vous Seigneur… Préparez vous à lui faire vos adieux… »

La Princesse se releva, elle rejoignit les bras de Faramir qui sortit de la pièce sans un autre mot. Ils furent suivit par Estebal et ils laissèrent seul le Gardien et Gabrielle dont chacun redoutait le dernier souffle. Une fois seul, Haldir laissa libre court à ces larmes, il explosa littéralement en ce laissant tomber sur le corps de son aimée.

« - Non Gabrielle ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Il la souleva doucement et serra le frêle corps contre le sien.

« - Gabrielle ! Pas déjà ! Pas maintenant alors qu'on a tout à construire ! Je t'en pris ! Fais un effort ! Fais un autre effort ! »

Mais ces appels restèrent vint, il le sentait bien… La respiration de Gabrielle était de plus en plus irrégulière

Le silence tomba sur la pièce juste entrecoupé par les sanglots d'Haldir qui tenait toujours contre lui le corps inerte de la jeune elfe, murmurant ces faibles paroles :

_On peut se dire  
Que l'irrémédiable  
Avec le temps  
Peut réunir l'oubli  
Avec l'amour  
Pour vous retenir_

_Juste laisser  
Un peu d'espérance  
A peine murmuré  
Sous un silence_

_Mais il y a  
L'inacceptable  
Qui vient tout bousculer  
Une erreur de là-haut  
Qu'on a pas demandé  
Mais il y a l'inacceptable  
En plein vol, foudroyé  
Et qui vient tout reprendre  
Tout ce qu'on vous a donné  
Et vous laisse  
Comme une impression  
Une impression d'inachevé_

§§§§

Adossée à un arbre, Gabrielle regardait face à elle ses aïeux qui devisaient entre eux. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle avait appris à les connaître, apprenant ainsi au passage, l'histoire de sa famille et l'origine plus poussée de ces visions. Elle caressait rêveusement son ventre tout en les regardant.

« - Tu sembles enfin sereine ma fille… » Fit Aradan en venant s'asseoir à ces côtés.

Gabrielle leva sur lui un regard enfin apaisé :

« - Elles ne reviendront plus alors ? »

Son père hocha négativement la tête avec un sourire. Puis il vit le geste de sa fille :

« - Habituée à cette idée ? »

A cette évocation, elle rougit et abaissa sur son ventre son regard.

« - On a jamais parlé ensemble de fonder une famille… »

« - Et bien ma fille, il vous faut à présent assumer les conséquences de vos actes si je puis le dire ainsi… »

De nouveau il put voir son enfant prendre la teinte d'un joli coquelicot.

« - Mais dit moi, tu t'en ai pas douté ? Il y a pourtant des symptômes qui ne passent pas inaperçu… »

Gabrielle leva ses yeux sur son père et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

« - Disons que j'ai mis tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue lier aux derniers évènements. Pas une fois je me suis doutée que… Et puis tu sais, ce genre de choses, maman n'a guère eut le temps de m'en parler… »

Aradan passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille alors qu'au loin des bruits de disputes s'élevèrent. Le père de Gabrielle soupira :

« - C'est pas vrai… Voilà qu'ils remettent cela à présent ! Parfois je me demande comment l'un a pu engendré l'autre ! »

Gabrielle eut un rire cristallin, celui qui le caractérisait tant quand elle était enfant.

« - Papa ? »

« - Oui ma petite fleur ? »

« - Pourquoi maman n'est pas avec toi ? »

Aradan soupira :

« - Ta mère n'est pas une héritière ma chérie, elle ne peut donc pas être là. Tu nous as invoqué nous, les héritiers, pas leurs époux où épouses… »

« - C'est donc à cause de moi que vous êtes ici ? »

« - Non, pas à cause ma belle, grâce plutôt… »

Gabrielle soupira, elle se sentit soudain lasse, très lasse, une vague de fatigue la submergea.

« - Gabrielle ? »

Aradan avait sentit cette fatigue, il détacha sa fille de lui, son appel n'était pas passé inaperçu et les autres héritiers s'approchèrent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'explication, Gabrielle fut allongé, alors que son père lui tapota les joues.

« - Gabrielle ! Gabrielle rouvre encore un peu les yeux… »

Elle bougea la tête et les rouvrit, ces prunelles émeraude rencontrèrent les iris de la même couleur de son père.

« - Papa… Je suis si fatiguée… »

Aradan prit une des mains de sa fille alors qu'autour d'eux une sorte de cercle se fit :

« - Oui… Ton enveloppe corporelle ne survit que grâce à l'énergie que t'insuffle la vie que tu portes… Gabrielle, il est temps que tu nous libères. »

Gabrielle gardait les yeux difficilement ouvert, elle réagit néanmoins :

« - Que je vous libère ? »

Cette fois ce ne fut pas son père qui répondit mais une autre personne qui s'agenouilla :

« - Gabrielle, c'est par ta volonté que nous nous sommes retrouvés près de toi, c'est par ta force que nous avons pu t'insufflé les images de notre passé. Il est temps à présent pour chacun d'entre nous de rejoindre nos mondes… Toi le tiens, et nous le notre. Tu nous emplit de fierté mais en restant ici, dans cet espace que ton esprit à crée, non seulement tu t'empêche de te réveillé, mais en plus tu nous retiens prisonnier. Hors, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires… »

Ils la virent fermé les yeux, pendant un bref instant, ils retinrent leur souffle. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils purent entendre :

« - Mais je suis si bien ici, je suis si sereine, si… »

Elle ne put finir qu'un doigt, celui de son père vint se placer sur ces lèvres.

« - Non Gabrielle, pour la Terre d Milieu, c'est une nouvelle ère qui s'annonce, pour toi c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie. Tu te dois de la vivre car tu n'es plus seule à présent. Tu as ta famille à construire, un bonheur à enfin vivre… Gaby… Plus les secondes passent et plus tu t'affaiblis ainsi que l'enfant que tu portes… Libère toi… Libère nous… »

Il se baissa et embrassa le front de sa fille avec toute la tendresse possible. Les yeux de Gabrielle étaient mi-clos et à la question muette qu'elle posa à son père il répondit :

« - En le désirant tout simplement ma petite fleur… »

Elle les regarda une dernière fois. Tous lui sourirent. Elle put entendre :

« - Tu es notre fierté Gabrielle, vit enfin pour toi… »

Elle ferma alors les yeux en désirant simplement qu'ils repartent de là où ils étaient venus. Elle les remercia de lui avoir permis tout cela, de lui avoir tout simplement donné la vie. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils n'étaient plus là, elle eut un pincement au cœur alors qu'une voix retentissait dans son esprit :

« - Nous vivrons toujours en toi, nous faisons partit de toi… Je t'aime ma courageuse et téméraire petite fille. »

La voix de son père se tut. Gabrielle referma les yeux et là, elle désira simplement retourné près de celui qu'elle aimait…

§§§§

Haldir se tenait à présent à genoux au pied du lit de Gabrielle. Il avait allumé deux bougies qui se situaient des deux côtés du lit. Il tenait dans ses mains celle encore glacé de la jeune elfe et récitait des prière elfiques.

_On peut se dire  
Que l'inconcevable  
Peut arriver  
Un jour sans faire de bruit  
Tout bouleverser  
Sans vous prévenir_

_Même s'y attendre  
Parce que quoi qu'on fasse  
On sait le mur  
Au bout de l'impasse_

_Mais il y a  
L'inacceptable  
Qui vient tout bousculer  
Une erreur de là-haut  
Qu'on a pas demandé  
Mais il y a l'inacceptable  
En plein vol, foudroyé  
Et qui vient tout reprendre  
Tout ce qu'on vous a donné  
Et vous laisse  
Comme un injustice  
Une injustice inacceptable_

_Mais il y a l'inacceptable  
En plein vol, foudroyé  
Et qui vient tout reprendre  
Tout ce qu'on vous a donné  
Et vous laisse  
Comme une impression  
Une impression d'inachevé..._

Il ne sentit pas la faible pression que la main de Gabrielle fit dans la sienne, perdu dans ces prières. Estebal entra dans la pièce, deux heures avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient laissés seuls le gardien. Le guérisseur en s'approchant du lit, sentit rapidement qu'un changement était intervenu. Il se précipita de l'autre côté de la couche, alors qu'Haldir relevait la tête et les yeux sur lui. Il vit le guérisseur prendre l'autre main de Gabrielle.

« - Par tous mes ancêtres! »

Haldir s'inquiéta vivement de ces paroles et se redressa.

« - Quoi ? Que ce passe t-il ? »

Mais Estebal lui fit signe de ce taire. Il ausculta la jeune elfe, vérifia son pouls avant de relever les yeux et de dire :

« - Vous n'avez pas sentit ? »

« - Quoi ? Sentir quoi ? » S'emporta le gardien.

« - La Chaleur Seigneur ! Son corps ce réchauffe ! Sa respiration est de nouveau normale ! »

Haldir ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de s'asseoir précipitamment sur le rebord du lit en prenant de nouveau la main de Gabrielle.

« - Gabrielle ? Gabrielle tu m'entends ? »

Une faible pression dans sa main lui répondit, Estebal eut un sourire alors qu'il se précipitait au dehors afin de prévenir Eowyn et Faramir. De son côté, Haldir encourageait doucement son aimée à revenir.

« - Tu m'entends enfin… Mais ouvre les yeux… Montre moi tes belles iris émeraude mon cœur. »

Il l'encouragea comme cela durant quelques minutes quand il vit enfin ces yeux papillonner, faiblement elle les entrouvrit et murmura d'une voix rauque :

« - J'ai froid… »

A l'entente de cette voix tant aimé, Haldir perdit le peu de dignité qui lui restait et, la soulevant avec douceur, il la serra fortement contre lui… Encore groggy, Gabrielle ne réagit pas immédiatement mais quand elle reconnut enfin l'odeur de celui qu'elle aimait, avec lenteur elle dégagea ses bras et à son tour avec ces maigres forces le serra de tout son cœur… C'est ainsi que les trouva Estebal qui revenait en compagnie d'Eowyn et Faramir. Cette vision emplie de bonheur le couple qui s'étreignit à son tour… Estebal regarda ce tableau avec joie et doucement le couple laissa Haldir et Gabrielle, se promettant de revenir plus tard.

Haldir regardait Gabrielle dormir. Estebal l'avait prévenu, elle risquerait de beaucoup dormir ces prochaines heures. Le guérisseur n'eut pas l'occasion d'ausculter Gabrielle plus que nécessaire, il remit alors au lendemain son rôle laissant le couple tranquille pour la soirée. Un repas fut apporté au Gardien, il sortait de la salle de bain quand il vit une des suivantes le déposer sur une des tables de chevet. Il la remercia en s'inclinant, elle ressortit rapidement. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de son aimée. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais… A présent la guerre était terminée, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux et bâtir une vie à deux. Une faible voix le sortit de ces pensées.

« - Haldir ? »

Il se redressa et vit que Gabrielle était assise dans le lit, ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille et son visage encore un peu pâle. Il vint se placer à ces côtés :

« - Qui a-t-il mon cœur ? »

Gabrielle prit faiblement la main d'Haldir dans la sienne et murmura :

« - J'ai faim… »

En entendant cette petite requête, il eut un sourire et répondit :

« - Cela tombe bien, un repas vient d'être apporté. Attend, je vais te caler contre les oreiller tu serras mieux. »

Il retapa les oreillers et invita Gabrielle à s'y adosser, puis il prit le plateau qu'il posa sur une chaise qu'il avait approchée :

« - Alors, nous avons là un peu de bouillon et des fruits en quantité suffisante, en prime, un pot de chantilly, je pense que cela doit aller avec les fraises. »

Gabrielle eut un petit sourire, elle essaya de prendre le bol que Haldir lui tendit mes ses mains tremblaient un peu. Alors, il prit une cuillère et entreprit de la faire manger.

« - Tu nous as fait peur tu sais… »

Elle mangea avec appétit, soudain, elle le vit poser le bol et planter son regard dans le sien.

« - Je t'avais demandé de ne plus jamais me faire cela… »

Il prit une des mains de la jeune elfe et la porta à ces lèvres.

« - Ce n'était pas délibéré, je te le jure… » Fit elle d'une petite voix.

Elle ouvrit les bras et cette fois ce fut Haldir qui vint s'y blottir. Elle pue le sentir trembler contre elle et reprit doucement :

« - Dois-je en déduire que mon cher Gardien tient à moi ? »

Elle se mit à caresser la chevelure blonde, il ne répondit pas immédiatement et la serra contre lui. Quand il se redressa, elle pue voir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, des larmes perler aux yeux d'Haldir. Une coula doucement le long de sa joue, Gabrielle leva la main et du pouce l'essuya.

« - Gabrielle, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre tu m'entends ? J'ai vécu en l'espace de quatre jours les moments les plus horribles de toute mon existence. Je t'ai sentie partir, je t'ai vu allongée aussi pâle et froide que si tu étais morte. Gabrielle… »

Elle sentit toute la détresse et l'angoisse qu'il avait pu ressentir, elle rouvrit les bras et il s'y blottit de nouveau. Il posa contre son sein son visage et elle reprit :

« - Je suis là maintenant, je ne partirai plus… Non… Il n'y a plus de raison à cela. Haldir… »

Elle redressa, prit son visage dans ses mains et le dévora des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et ce fut elle qui s'approcha doucement et déposa sur ces lèvres les siennes. Le baiser fut doux, aimant et emplit de toute la tendresse possible. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et tout deux basculèrent sur les oreillers. Ils le rompirent quand ils furent à court d'oxygène. Ils se regardèrent et elle lui offrit le plus beau des sourires jamais faits.

« - J'ai encore faim moi… » Murmura t'elle alors qu'il se redressait.

Elle le vit prendre les fraises et le petit bol de chantilly, il en trempa une à l'intérieur et la porta aux lèvres de Gabrielle, elle la croqua avec gourmandise. Puis se fut elle qui en prit une, la trempa et la porta aux lèvres d'Haldir. Ce petit manège continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de fraises mais encore de la chantilly. Elle fit alors quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même. Mettant un doigt dans la chantilly, elle le porta au nez d'Haldir et le barbouilla avec.

« - Gabrielle ! » fit il amusé

Mais elle ne répondit pas, s'approcha de lui et embrassa son nez afin de le débarrasser de la chantilly.

Il s'en suivit une véritable guerre de chantilly et de baiser…

La nuit tomba, le calme régnait sur la Cité. Gabrielle ne dormait pas mais Haldir à ces côtés c'était laissé bercé par ces douces paroles. Elle se leva doucement en se détachant doucement de lui, un peu flageolante, elle passa un peignoir et se tenant aux murs, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle savait pertinemment où elle voulait aller, elle espérait juste pouvoir y parvenir sans finir par terre et que la personne qu'elle voulait voir était toujours éveillé. Elle arriva, après avoir eut un mal fou à monter les quelques marches, là elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Estebal qui fut surpris de la voir là.

« - Demoiselle Gabrielle ? Mais vous devriez être au repos ! »

Il la prit doucement par le bras et la fit entrer.

« - Tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ? »

Elle se laissa asseoir sur un des fauteuils devant une cheminée. Estebal se plaça à ces côtés et attendit. Elle n'hésita pas un instant et fit :

« - J'aimerai une confirmation, juste une confirmation… »

Le guérisseur ne fut pas trop surpris et l'observa :

« - C'est avec plaisir que je le ferai Demoiselle… »

Il se leva, offrit son bras à Gabrielle et la mena dans une autre pièce. Ils y restèrent quelques minutes, quand ils en ressortirent, Estebal fit simplement :

« - Je m'en suis douté mais je n'étais guère sûr de moi, je ne suis pas guérisseur elfique et je ne connais pas où peu la constitution des gens de votre race. »

Gabrielle arriva derrière lui, serrant son peignoir contre elle, elle demanda :

« - Et selon vous depuis combien de temps ? »

Estebal la fit s'asseoir et se plaça en face d'elle :

« - Avec ce que vous m'avez dit, je dirai sept où huit semaines pas plus, mais Demoiselle… »

Elle releva les yeux sur lui, un regard vert, pétillant, heureux :

« - Gabrielle, appelez moi simplement Gabrielle. »

Estebal sourit et reprit :

« - Bien, Gabrielle, avec ce que vous venez de traverser, je veux que vous vous reposiez le plus souvent possible. Evitez le stress où tout évènement pouvant mettre votre santé où celle de ce petit être en danger. Je vous surveillerai si vous le désirez, jusqu'à ce qu'un de vos guérisseurs sans doute plus apte que moi ne vienne. »

Il pue la voir hocher le tête et sourire. Elle se leva et prit les mains d'Estebal.

« - Vous êtes tout à fait apte, n'ayez aucune crainte pour cela. J'accepte que vous me suiviez, j'ai confiance en vous. »

Ce dernier s'inclina devant elle, et c'est sans un autre mot qu'elle quitta la pièce sous le regard amical du guérisseur. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, son pas était plus assuré, cependant elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Otant son peignoir, elle regarda Haldir profondément endormi, se plaçant en bout de lit, elle l'observa. Instinctivement sa main se porta sur son ventre, là où un petit être reposait, là où la vie grandissait. Cette vie qui l'avait protégé, cette vie qui l'avait ramené jusqu'à lui… Elle eut un soupir et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, elle se mit alors à fredonner tout en regardant Haldir :

_Il est celui que je voulais  
Comme venu d'un long voyage  
Il n'est vainqueur de personne  
En tout cas, il a ce courage_

_De ne prétendre à rien  
Que de me suivre où que j'aille  
Avec mes peurs et mes failles  
Quand je n'sais plus mon chemin_

_Il est celui que je voulais  
Et dont je suivrai la trace  
Il sait que ces bras me suffisent  
Pour savoir où est ma place_

_Et trouver l'équilibre  
Etre sereine quand il est là  
A quoi sert d'être libre  
Si ce n'est vivre que pour soi  
A quoi sert d'être libre  
Si ce n'est vivre que pour soi_

_Il est la force, il est le calme  
Il est celui que j'attendais  
Il est la main, il est l'épaule  
Il est celui que je voulais  
Que je voulais_

_Il est celui que je voulais  
Comme tout au bout d'un long voyage  
Après avoir tout traversé  
Une île où l'on fait naufrage_

_Enfin se laisser aimer  
Et faire un peu route ensemble  
Sans qu'il demande en échange  
Que je sois celle qu'il voulait_

_D'être la force, d'être le calme  
ou d'être celle qu'il attendait  
Il est la main, il est l'épaule  
Il est celui que je voulais  
Que je voulais  
Que je voulais_

_Il est la force, il est le calme  
Il est celui que j'attendais_

_Il est l'amour, il est la trace  
Il est celui que je suivrai  
Que je suivrai_

Elle avait fermé les yeux, les images des moments passés à ces côtés lui revinrent en mémoire. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres et elle les rouvrit :

« - Je n'ai plus à le craindre… Je peux enfin vivre… Avec toi. »

Elle se releva et vint se recoucher. Là elle se plaça contre lui qui d'instinct la prit par la taille et la serra. Ils étaient face à face et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle put entendre :

« - Toi aussi, tu es celle que je voulais… »

Et tout deux se laissèrent aller au sommeil.

Trois autres jours passèrent, Haldir et Gabrielle était tout le temps ensemble, elle avait quitté sa chambre très rapidement et reprenait des couleurs ainsi que des forces sous l'œil attendri d'Estebal mais aussi de Faramir et d'Eowyn. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Gabrielle, tout deux s'étaient déclarés et sur le visage de la princesse on pouvait enfin lire la sérénité et le bonheur qu'elle avait tant chercher.

Ce matin là, Gabrielle se tenait près de l'Arbre Blanc. Une sensation étrange la prit et alors que Faramir et Haldir descendaient les marches d'un escalier, ils la virent courir, ses cheveux aux vents et sa robe aux couleurs parme flotter autour d'elle. Ils n'eurent guère besoin d'en savoir plus, en effet, un des gardes de la cité vint près de Faramir en s'inclinant.

« - Monseigneur… Le Cortège est là… »

L'intendant su alors ce qu'il devait faire, Haldir rejoignit Gabrielle, elle se situait sur l'un des murs et regardait en bas, il la prit par la taille alors qu'elle levait ses yeux d'un vert si éclatant sur lui :

« - Regarde… Ils sont de retour. »

Il nota une note d'excitation dans sa voix, il la prit contre lui et elle refit :

« - Le Roi est de retour ! »

Haldir eut à son tour un franc sourire. Derrière lui, on s'activait, en effet, Faramir sortait du sanctuaire où les anciens rois étaient enterrés. Il tenait en ces mains une casette. Il était suivit par Imrahil et d'autres personnes. Le cortège prit la direction de la cité.

« - Veux tu que nous descendions les rejoindre ? »

Gabrielle secoua la tête et fit :

« - Non… Attendons les ici… »

Ils restèrent là, au bout d'une bonne heure, ils purent entendre les exclamations monter de la ville. Gabrielle se tourna vers Haldir, ils échangèrent un regard emplit de signification, elle se détacha de lui et se mit à tourner sur elle-même sous le regard amusé d'Haldir :

« - Le Gondor à son Roi et moi je suis libre ! Libre ! »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Haldir en face d'elle :

« - Et j'aime l'elfe le plus merveilleux qu'il existe sur cette Terre ! »

A cette déclaration, il se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner alors qu'un rire s'échappait de sa gorge :

« - Je suis libre et j'aime l'elfe le plus merveilleux qu'il existe sur cette Terre ! »

Il la reposa au sol et l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse. Enlacés, ils regardèrent l'horizon, les bruits des chevaux s'accentuèrent ainsi que le bruit de la foule, bientôt, ils se retournèrent et virent le cortège que formait les troupes. Ils virent la place se remplirent, les bruits augmenter. Puis la foule se scinda, en premier, elle vit Legolas et Sîndirel, puis Gandalf en compagnie de Frodon et Sam, Gimli venait aussi et derrière lui Eomer et Pippin. Les troupes des hommes étaient pour les valides fièrement dressé sur leurs montures. Les étendards du Gondor et du Rohan se mélangeaient. Et le silence se fit, Gabrielle et Haldir s'avancèrent se tenant par la main. Personne n'avait encore vu le couple. Enfin elle le vit, fier et royal sur sa monture, à ses côté était Faramir portant le sceptre des intendants. Lui il portait la couronne des Rois… Gabrielle lâcha la main d'Haldir et s'avança. La foule était muette, Aragorn descendit de sa monture et en se retournant il la vit. Son regard rencontra des yeux verts pétillant de bonheur et de vie, il fit un pas mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'en faire un autre car elle courut en sa direction. Ouvrant les bras, il la reçut et la fit tourner sur lui-même. Haldir s'était approché de Sîndirel qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Vous l'avez ramené… » Murmura t-elle.

« - Non… Elle est revenue seule… »

Ils échangèrent un regard alors que Aragorn reposait Gabrielle. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et embrassa avec tendresse le front de la jeune elfe. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et elle fit :

« - Alors toi aussi tu l'as accepté ? »

Il hocha la tête, elle se blottit contre lui et il répondit :

« - Chacun son chemin… »

Elle se détacha de lui, lui offrit un doux sourire, le prit par la main et s'inclina :

« - Roi Elessar… »

Il fut gêné surtout quand Haldir rejoignit Gabrielle à qui il prit la main et qu'à son tour il s'inclina…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	42. Chapter 41

**Avis... Votre auteur vous préviens que ce soir, enfin ce matin à 00h55, elle est atteinte grave... Mais que pour vous de là où elle est ben elle vous met quand même ce chapitre...**

**Oui Cindy, je te l'accorde, je peux pas me passer d'un PC! Mais là c'est un cas de force majeur, je peux plus attendre et même de là où je suis, j'avais ma clef USB et donc ben... Je publie quoi... Entre deux blagues carambars, un énorme fou rire... Ben oui, je lis à ma meilleure amie avec qui je partage la chambre mon chapitre sur son ordi et l'antivirus ce met en route, au bout de 20 min j'ai une annonce, ne réalisant pas je me met à lire:**

**Cirdan dit à Elrond: "Merci d'avoir analyser l'ordi!"**

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahaah...!!!!!!**

**Je crois pas qu'en Terre du Milieu ils avaient des ordi XD**

**Bref, comme dirai Pépin (ben oui Pépin Le Bref quoi... oui je sais c'est facile mais bon faut pas trop m'en demander non plus vous avez vu l'heure??? Oo), ben voici, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma _Saga _mwarf ça y est je me prend pour Flavie Flament moi... Hi hi hi... L'auteur vous assure qu'elle n'a rien bu, promis jurée, elle est juste un peu morte de rire à cause des... Blagues carambars... Tiens vous en voulez une? Oui? Et bien voici voilà la blague carambar du dimanche matin:**

**_Quel est le comble pour un coq?_**

**Le premier qui répond aura le droit à une surprise...mdr Et ne cherchez pas la réponse en bas de page, elle y est pas!**

**Mwarf, bon je crois que je suis atteinte là, je vais vous laissez lire mon Chef-d'Oeuvre ( mes chevilles vont trèèèèès bien, elles ne sont pas enflées du tout...!XD)**

**Aller, place à la lecture, faite pleuvoir les reviews, si j'arrive à en avoir au moins 140, je vous réserve à tous une surprise de mon cru... (autre que les blagues carambars, promis juré...)**

**Pour redevenir sérieuse, merci beaucoup de votre soutiens sans faille, Lya, Lého, Lalolie, les premières revieweuses, mais aussi Ptitoon, Isabelle.d... Merci de votre soutiens.**

**A Cindy, je dédis ce chapitre, en croisant fort les doigts pour ce qu'elle sait. De là où je suis tu ne quittes pas mes pensées, si je pouvais faire pour toi le quart de ce que tu fais pour moi... J'espère en tout cas, que tout ira... **

**Je précise aussi que tout _les passage écrit en italique et avec les [... devant_ son tiré de l'oeuvre de JRR TOLKIEN, passage du _Retour du Roi._**

**Tendresse et amitié.**

* * *

**Chapitre 41: L'Héritage d'une vie.**

Les jours passèrent doucement, Gabrielle n'eut guère le temps de voir le Roi Elessar, en effet ce dernier était occupé à ses nouvelles tâches et les assumaient pleinement. Elle avait alors mis à profit ces jours pour passer du temps avec les membres de l'ancienne Communauté. Ainsi, elle avait pu parlé avec Frodon st Sam mais aussi passé du temps avec Sîndirel qui regardait son amie d'un drôle d'air.

Ce matin là, Elessar s'était levé à l'aube et du balcon de sa chambre il regardait la cour pavée de l'Arbre Blanc. Il vit alors la silhouette d'une personne qui marchait le long des murs qui ornaient la cour. Rapidement il passa une de ces royales tuniques et sortit de sa chambre le pas pressé.

Marchant à pas lent, Gabrielle s'arrêta devant un petit banc. Elle eut un léger soupir, ce matin, elle s'était encore levé à l'aube, de plus, elle se sentait nauséeuse comme jamais, sensation particulièrement désagréable de bon matin. Elle reprit sa marche, sur son dos dansait la demi tresse qu'elle avait fait avec ses cheveux, sa tenue était toute simple, une robe vert foncé au reflet doré, ceinturé à la taille mais pas de façon serré comme à son habitude. Elle arriva à un petit muret et s'assit là laissant vagabonder son esprit à la lueur de l'aube naissante. Tellement perdu dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière elle et tressaillit quand une légère cape vint se poser sur ces épaules. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard sombre d'Elessar.

« - Vous m'avez fait peur… »

Il vint s'asseoir à ces côtés et reprit :

« - Je croyais que nous avions dépassés depuis longtemps le stade du vouvoiement… »

Gabrielle eut un petit sourire :

« - Vous êtes Roi à présent, il y a une certaine bienséance à avoir… »

D'un geste il lui prit la main et répondit :

« - Pas de cela entre nous Gabrielle… Pas après tout ceci. Tu restes pour moi, ma chère et tendre Gaby, alors pas de vous entre nous, je t'en pris. Sinon, je vais moi aussi me mettre à t'appeler par ton titre. »

A cette évocation, le visage de Gabrielle s'empourpra et elle se défendit :

« - Je ne suis héritière de rien ! Plus maintenant et surtout pas d'un titre qui ne me revient pas. »

Ils tournèrent simultanément le regard et s'affrontèrent pendant un bref instant. Elessar lu dans les yeux de Gabrielle une crainte dont il ignorait totalement l'origine. Il la prit par les épaules :

« - Calme toi Gabrielle ! Je ne voulait pas te faire peur ainsi voyons. Je parlai de ton titre de Princesse de Lorien, tu es leur héritière la plus proche par ton lien de parenté. »

Il put voir ses traits se détendre, elle posa d'instinct sa tête sur son épaule. Elessar reprit :

« - De quoi croyais tu que je parlai pour que je lise autant de crainte dans tes yeux ? »

Il put la sentir tremblée contre lui et raffermit son étreinte.

« - Gabrielle ? Répond moi… »

Il entendit alors dans un murmure :

« - De là-bas. De ces Terres Maudites… Aragorn, promet moi une chose… »

Il comprit rapidement le cheminement qui s'était fait dans l'esprit de la jeune elfe. Il fit alors doucement :

« - Quoi donc ? »

Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux :

« - De ne jamais me demander quoi que ce soit concernant ces Terres aussi longtemps que je suis sur cette Terre. Je ne suis pas son Héritière, je ne le suis plus, j'y ai renoncé quand je l'ai fait disparaître du Néant. Je ne veux pas être associé à lui où à quoi que ce soit qui le touche. Promet moi que tu oublieras que je suis censée être l'Héritière du Mordor. »

Pour lui cela avait été une évidence. Ces Terres étaient stérile et le mal qui y avait régné durant ces derniers millénaires avait entaché la vie qui était censé y pousser. Jamais il n'avait ne serait ce eu la pensée que Gabrielle pourrait revendiquer ces Terres comme les siennes.

« - Pour moi s'était une évidence Gabrielle… Pour moi tu es… »

Il prit son visage dans ces mains et colla son front au sien :

« - Tu es Gabrielle, Princesse héritière du Royaume elfique de la Lothlorien. »

Ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux à regarder le soleil se dresser dans le ciel. C'est ensemble qu'ils gagnèrent la salle du petit déjeuner où était déjà présent Faramir ainsi que Gandalf. Quand ils entrèrent, l'odeur de la nourriture sauta au nez de Gabrielle qui pâlit en ce raccrochant au bras d'Aragorn qui à cette pression tourna le regard vers elle.

« - Gabrielle ? » Interrogea t-il.

Elle ne put répondre qu'un haut le cœur la prit et elle du sortir rapidement de la salle sous les regards surpris des trois hommes. Elle courut au travers un couloir, descendit les escaliers et se trouva dans la cour pavée. Là, elle essaya de se retenir de rejeté le peu d'élément que contenait son estomac. Alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à calmer cette nausée, un bras ce glissa sous le sien et la mena à un des bancs. Elle ne réagit pas de suite, une fois assise, elle croisa le regard d'Estebal qui tenait dans sa main une tasse fumante.

« - C'est passé ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et il lui tendit la tasse :

« - C'est une tisane à base de plante calmante. Cela devrait apaiser vos nausées, pas d'autres problèmes ? »

Gabrielle prit la tasse, et en huma l'odeur, aucun signe que cette dernière la ferait vomir alors elle la bu d'une traite.

« - Pas d'autre problème visiblement, enfin, je vous dirai cela plus tard dans la journée. »

Elle retendit le gobelet à Estebal qui l'observa. La voix de Gabrielle était calme, trop calme. Il posa ledit objet, glissa un bras sous celui de la jeune elfe et la releva.

« - Je vous ramène chez vous, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit ce matin. Est-il au courant ? »

Doucement il la mena par les couloirs :

« - Pas encore… Ce n'est pas le moment… »

« - Pourtant Gabrielle, vous ne pourrez le taire longtemps au vu de vos symptômes. »

Gabrielle ne répondit rien, elle se laissa mener jusqu'à ces appartements. Là Estebal la laissa, elle se sentait fatiguée alors que la dernière phrase du guérisseur résonnait en son esprit. Elle eut un soupir et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

« - Je le sais bien… »

Fermant un instant les yeux, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'assoupit, la chambre était calme et seul le bruit des différentes activités du palais rompait ce silence. Quand Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, elle se releva et alla vers la fenêtre. Là, elle regarda au dehors avant de ce diriger vers la salle de bain où elle se dévêtit et entra sous la douche. Ouvrant les conduites d'eau, elle laissa le liquide se répandre sur son corps et la délasser.

Haldir remonta de la salle à manger en portant un plateau. Il y était descendu espérant voir Gabrielle qu'il n'avait une fois de plus pas trouvée à son réveil. Une fois là-bas, il apprit de la bouche d'Aragorn qu'elle venait de sortir précipitamment et qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Après avoir échanger quelques mots avec les personnes présentes, apprenant de ce fait qu'elle n'avait ainsi pas pris de petit-déjeuner, il prit le plateau que lui tendit alors Gandalf et repartit en direction des appartements. Lorsqu'il y entra, il entendit l'eau coulée dans la salle de bain lui signifiant ainsi que Gabrielle était bien là. Il posa le plateau sur une des tables et s'y dirigea. Là, il vit la silhouette de Gabrielle qui semblait immobile sous le jet d'eau, ôtant ses vêtements, doucement il se glissa à ces côtés et la prit par la taille la faisant ainsi sursauté.

« - Haldir ! Décidemment, je me trouve facilement … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres douces glissaient le long de son cou. Elle sentit la peau d'Haldir contre son dos et ses mains glisser autour de sa taille pour venir se serrer contre son ventre. A ce geste, elle pensa à cette vie qui grandissait en elle, elle devait le lui dire mais comment allait-il le prendre ? Jamais ils n'avaient évoqués leur futur possible, leur vie après toutes ces horreurs vécues… Mais elle ne put bientôt plus pensée de façon cohérente. Il lui faisait perdre pied sous ce jet d'eau, leur corps humides collés et les caresses dont il la gratifiait de la plus merveilleuse des façons… Elle se retourna soudainement et attrapa ces lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé avant de ce perdre tout les deux dans la danse éternelle des amants. Les soupirs et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la salle de bain ne faisaient aucun doute quand à leur activité…

Enveloppée dans un peignoir de coton, Gabrielle se tenait dans les bras d'Haldir, les yeux clos, reposant contre son torse. Lui était juste couvert par une serviette, ainsi les cheveux encore humide de Gabrielle était contre ce dernier et leurs mains étaient jointe.

« - Rumil et Orophin sont partis à la rencontre des Seigneurs ainsi que Elladan et Elrohir et Glorfindel. Ils devraient tous être à la cité d'ici peu… » Murmura t-il à une des oreilles de la jeune elfe.

« - Enfin, le jour qu'il attend depuis si longtemps…. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle le sentit hocher la tête.

« - Gabrielle ? »

« - Oui, c'est moi… »

Haldir eut un sourire avant de lui demander :

« - Si tu avais un problème, tu m'en parlerai n'est ce pas ? »

Elle sentit le ton de sa voix changer pour ce transformer en pointe d'inquiétude. Se détachant de son emprise, elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

« - Pourquoi cette question Haldir ? »

Ce dernier lui caressa une de ces joues et répondit :

« - Parce que tu es encore si pâle… Et tu sembles étrange à certains instants, comme ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à me poser cette question… Tu me le dirais n'est ce pas si tu avais une de ces visions ? »

Gabrielle comprit ce qu'avait dû penser cet homme qu'elle aimait si fortement. Elle lu dans son regard cette interrogation et cette crainte des jours sombres. Alors elle leva vers lui ces deux mains et prit son visage entre ces paumes. Elle les caressa tendrement et vint coller son front au sien.

« - Depuis qu'Il est tombé, je n'ai plus eu de vision d'aucune sorte ce qui, crois moi, est une excellente chose de mon point de vue. Je ne sais pas si elles reviendront, quoi que j'en doute puisque la plupart des images qui m'étaient envoyés l'étaient par Lui… »

D'un mouvement de la main, il se mit lui aussi à caresser l'une de ces joues.

« - Alors pourquoi cette fatigue ? Pourquoi tes insomnies ? »

A cette question, elle eut envie de tout lui dire mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle se contenta alors de dire :

« - J'ai déployer une force que moi-même je ne soupçonnais pas. Je ne savais pas que j'avais en moi autant… Crois moi quand je te dis que il me faudra encore un petit moment avant de retrouver une certaine force. Mes insomnies sont simplement dues au fait que ce que j'ai vécu reste là, en moi, je ne pourrai pas oublier de si tôt ce qui c'est passé… Là aussi, j'ai besoin de temps… »

Dans un murmure, il posa alors cette question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis son réveil :

« - S'il te plait… Veux tu m'en parler ? »

Elle lu dans son regard tout l'amour et toute la confiance qu'il lui offrait, alors, elle se laissa aller contre lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule nue et d'une petite voix, commença le récit de ce combat qu'elle avait mené, là où elle avait sombré…

La matinée déclinait quand Haldir sortit des appartements. Il était vêtu d'une tunique bleu ciel aux reflets argentés, son pantalon foncé accentuait la couleur claire de ce vêtement. Ces cheveux reposaient sur son dos parfaitement coiffés et tressés à la mode elfique. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce où sur le lit, Gabrielle dormait enfin d'un sommeil réparateur. Avec un sourire il referma la porte et s'éloigna. Il rejoignit Legolas qui se trouvait assis à contempler l'ouest, sur le rebord de l'un des murs.

_« - Bien le bonjour Mellon ! »_ Fit le gardien en s'asseyant à ces côtés.

L'elfe sylvain tourna son regard bleu vers Haldir et lui sourit en hochant la tête.

_« - Belle matinée vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

Haldir approuva en hochant la tête.

« - Tant de choses vont changer… Le monde tel que nous le connaissons va disparaître pour laisser place à autre chose… »

Le gardien écouta les paroles de son ami sylvain.

« - Bientôt nous n'aurons plus notre place ici, notre peuple va partir pour laisser les Hommes enfin dominer toutes choses… »

« - Mais nous avons encore quelques années devant nous… Si les Premiers-Nés partiront d'ici peu, nous nous avons encore certaines choses à accomplir ne crois tu pas ? Seras tu de ceux qui partiront dès que les choses ce seront stabilisés ? »

Haldir put alors voir Legolas hocher négativement la tête avant de répondre :

« - Je maintiendrai le plus longtemps possible la paix entre les Nains et notre peuple. Je m'installerai sans doute en Ithilien où alors je remonterai à Mirkwood. Mais si la deuxième idée ce concrétise, mon Royaume aura une nouvelle reine… »

A ces mots Haldir eut un sourire mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Legolas termina :

« -… Enfin dès que j'aurai prit mon courage à deux mains pour le lui demander ! »

Cette phrase fut ponctuée par un éclat de rire de la part du gardien. Legolas haussa les épaules et fit :

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, j'aimerai vous y voir moi ! »

Haldir s'arrêta net et répondit :

« - Guère besoin mon ami ! Je suis exactement dans la même situation ! »

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et se mirent à rire.

Dans le palais, Sîndirel marchait la tête visiblement ailleurs. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'on l'appelait. Sa robe de couleur rouge et or virevoltait autour d'elle et ces cheveux détachés volaient sur ces épaules.

« - Sîndirel ? Sîndirel ! »

Une main se posa sur son bras la faisant ainsi tressaillir. Cette dernière se retourna brusquement pour faire face à…

« - Gandalf ! Par tout les Valars vous m'avez fait peur… »

Le magicien blanc eut un sourire indulgent :

« - Je trouve la gente elfique bien préoccupée ces derniers jours… Vous, le prince Legolas, Haldir et enfin Gabrielle… »

A l'évocation de ce prénom, Sîndirel leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Gandalf :

« - Gabrielle ? Il y a un problème avec Gabrielle ? Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! »

Quand Gandalf la vit s'énerver, il la prit aussitôt par les bras et gentiment il la secoua afin qu'elle reprenne ces esprits.

« - Sîndirel ! Calmez vous enfin ! Gabrielle est juste disons un peu trop fatiguée à notre goût mais bon… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait matière à s'inquiéter non plus… »

L'elfe regarda le magicien incrédule et ce reprit :

« - Pardonnez moi… Je pense à autre chose et suis totalement ailleurs… »

Gandalf sourit et la prit par le bras.

« - Marchons un peu… »

Ils se mirent à arpenter les couloirs du palais. Sîndirel confia ces craintes à un Gandalf qui réussit à la calmer.

Dans sa chambre, Gabrielle ouvrit ses prunelles émeraude. Elle se sentait enfin bien reposer, se levant, elle constata qu'elle était encore en peignoir. Se dirigeant vers l'armoire, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une robe blanche et une ceinture fine dorée. Passant dans la salle de bain, elle revêtit le vêtement dont les manches étaient largement évasées à partir des bras, le tissu qui recouvrait les avants bras était un fin voilage blanc légèrement transparent. Le reste de la robe était d'un blanc pur et elle épousait parfaitement jusqu'à la taille ses courbes parfaitement dessinés. Le bas lui était ample, elle passa la ceinture et la fit retomber sur le devant puis elle passa à son coup un petit collier d'or fin. Elle se dirigea vers un miroir et se contempla, une chose alors la frappa, retraçant le contour de ses formes avec ces mains, elle se rendit compte d'une chose qui n'allait pas passer inaperçus aux yeux de son cher et tendre. S'attardant sur sa poitrine, elle remarqua que cette dernière semblait avoir légèrement augmenté. A cette constatation, elle leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

« - Et bien si avec cela il ne ce pose pas des questions… »

Puis, se dirigeant vers sa coiffeuse, elle prit soin de ces cheveux et les attacha rapidement de tresses elfiques qui retombaient le long de ces épaules sur le reste de sa chevelure.

Puis, elle se releva et entreprit de sortir de ces appartements. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive, ayant une petite faim, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines et là, auprès des serviteurs elle demanda de quoi se nourrir mais sans excès. Elle parvint ainsi à manger un léger bouillon et quelques fruits.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf avait rejoint Aragorn et tout deux étaient partis ensemble. L'après midi commençait quand Gabrielle rejoignit Haldir qui était à présent seul sur les murs. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et ensemble ils regardèrent vers l'ouest.

« - Haldir ? »

Pour réponse il fit une pression sur sa main :

« - Quand tout cela sera terminé, on rentrera d'accord ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

« - Et rentrer où mon cœur ? »

Elle passa une de ces mains dans ces cheveux, joua avec quelques mèches et répondit :

« - Chez nous… En Lorien. »

A ces mots, il eut un sourire et s'approcha de ces lèvres :

« - Oui… Chez nous, en Lorien. On y rentrera, je te le promets. »

Et sur ces mots ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Legolas avait été rejoint par Sîndirel, tout deux regardait le couple elfique s'embrasser sous le soleil. Le prince elfe tourna un instant le regard et observa l'horizon. Son visage s'illumina alors qu'il glissait à Sîndirel :

« - Bientôt… »

Et il enlaça l'elfe.

_[…Ce fut la veille du Solstice d'été que des messagers vinrent d'Amon Dîn à la cité pour annoncer qu'il y avait un cortège de belles gens du Nord et qu'elle approchait des murs du Pelennor. Et le Roi dit : « Ils viennent enfin. Que toute la Cité s'apprête ! »_

_La Veille même du Solstice d'été, tandis que le ciel était d'un bleu de saphir et que les étoiles commençaient à briller à l'Est, mais que l'Ouest était encore tout doré et l'air frais et odorant, les Cavaliers arrivèrent par la route du Nord aux portes de Minas Tirith. En tête chevauchaient Elrohir et Elladan avec une bannière d'argent, puis Glorfindel et Erestor et toute la maison de Fondcombe, et après venaient la dame Galadriel et Celeborn, Seigneur de la Lothlorien, montés sur des coursiers blancs et avec eux maintes belles gens de leur pays comme_ Ealron, Rumil, Orophin, _vêtues de manteaux gris avec des gemmes blanches dans les cheveux_, à leur suite, sur une monture blanche, sa cape brune couvrant ses épaules, son regard pétillant et sa barbe volant au vent frais avec ces cheveux, vint Cirdan ; _et enfin, arrivaient derrière eux, Maître Elrond, puisant parmi les Elfes et les Hommes, portant le sceptre d'Annuminas, et à côté, montée sur un palefroi gris, sa fille Arwen, Etoile du Soir de son peuple.[…_

Gabrielle était tenu par la taille par Haldir, à leur côté se tenait Legolas et Sîndirel mais aussi Gimli, Sam, Frodon, Pippin, Merry, Faramir qui tenait la main d'Eowyn, Eomer et l'ensemble du palais de la Haute Cité.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gabrielle quand elle reconnut Cirdan, elle se colla un peu plus à Haldir alors que les larmes brillaient à ces yeux. Elle avait envie de courir dans ces bras mais elle se retint, ce n'était pas le moment…

_[…Le Roi accueillit alors ses hôtes, et ils mirent pied à terre ; et Elrond rendit le sceptre et mit la main de sa fille dans celle du roi ; ils montèrent ensemble à la Cité Haute, et toutes les étoiles fleurirent dans le ciel. Aragorn, Roi Elessar, épousa Arwen Undomiel dans la Cité des Rois, le jour du Solstice d'été […, _sous les regards émus de leurs familles, leurs amis…

La cérémonie avait laissé place par la suite à un somptueux banquet comme si tout avait été organisé depuis de longues dates. Gabrielle délaissa à cet instant Haldir pour se diriger vers Cirdan. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec Elrond quand Gabrielle s'avança. Elle s'arrêta se sentant soudain émue. Tant de choses c'étaient passées depuis son départ. Combien de temps déjà ? Plus de un an et demi… Elle le regarda, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il avait changé, ces cheveux toujours de la même couleur, cette barbe qui le caractérisait… Gabrielle sentit son cœur battre la chamade et tourna la tête vers Haldir qui l'encourageait du regard. Cirdan lui s'arrêta de parler à un mouvement de tête que lui fit Elrond. Il se tourna et son regard croisa celui de Gabrielle. Il lui sourit et c'est le plus simplement du monde qu'il ouvrit ses bras et qu'elle courut vers lui pour s'y blottir. Gabrielle ressentit une vague de bonheur intense alors que Cirdan lui la faisait tourner dans ses bras un sourire aux lèvres. Haldir regarda cette scène avec affection, il n'osa pas s'approcher et ce contenta de rester où il était, l'œil rivé sur elle, l'objet de toute son affection.

Quand Cirdan reposa Gabrielle, cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux, il prit son visage dans ses mains et observa chacun de ces traits, passant les doigts sur ces yeux, sur ces joues…

« - Tu es magnifique ma Gabrielle… »

Elle ne répondit pas beaucoup trop émue, elle cligna juste des yeux, laissant ainsi une larme couler le long de sa joue et venir se perdre sur la main de Cirdan toujours sur cette dernière.

« - Il n'est pas souhaiter de pleurer dans un tel moment… Je te sens tellement changer, je crois que nous avons certaines choses à nous dire… »

Il prit le bras de Gabrielle, puis, la prenant par la taille, il l'amena hors de la salle et ils prirent place sur un des bancs à l'extérieur. Personne n'alla les déranger, chacun des compagnons conscients de ce qui pouvait se produire dans l'esprit de Gabrielle.

La fête battait son plein, Elfes et Hommes se mélangeaient, festoyaient, dansaient sous l'œil du couple royal plus heureux que jamais. Quand Cirdan et Gabrielle les rejoignit une heure plus tard, ils purent voir Arwen et Elessar danser sous le regard de leurs familles. A la vision de sa bien-aimée, Haldir la rejoignit, s'inclinant devant Cirdan, il fit :

« - Seigneur, je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance. »

Le Charpentier eut un sourire et répondit :

« - C'est plutôt moi mon ami qui suis plus qu'heureux de rencontrez celui à qui je dois ces étoiles dans le regard de Gabrielle. Merci de l'avoir soutenu avec autant de force et autant d'amour… »

Son regard tomba sur le pendentif qu'Haldir avait toujours autour de son cou. Il leva la main et le montra du doigt.

« - Faut il qu'elle vous aime pour s'en être ainsi départie. »

Le fier Gardien se sentit gêné, il baisa la tête alors que Cirdan s'avança vers lui, il posa un bras sur le sien et fit :

« - Tâchez de la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle l'est actuellement et vous ferez de moi le plus heureux des tuteurs… »

Et il les laissa. Gabrielle vint se placer dans les bras d'Haldir ce dernier embrassa ses cheveux et demanda :

« - Es tu heureuse ? »

La simple réponse de la jeune elfe accentua encore son sourire.

« - Très… Je suis très heureuse… »

Du coin de l'œil, le couple regarda leurs amis. Faramir évoluait avec Eowyn la rendant éclatante de joie et de bonheur. Plus loin, Legolas et Sîndirel riant aux éclats près d'Arwen et Elessar plus resplendissant que jamais. Derrière eux se tenaient les trois grands elfes Elrond, Cirdan et Galadriel en compagnie de son époux qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Gabrielle. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la voir et attendaient patiemment de pouvoir la voir en privé. Mais Celeborn n'y tint plus, il abandonna un instant sa femme et les autres pour se diriger vers Gabrielle. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint près du couple qui parlait doucement.

« - Gabrielle ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, elle se retourna et croisa le regard azur de son oncle, un nouveau sourire vint éclairer ses traits alors que Celeborn continua :

« - N'ai-je pas le droit à une tendre étreinte ? »

Alors qu'Haldir s'inclinait à la vue de son Seigneur et que derrière lui venait Ealron et ces frères, Gabrielle se dirigea vers son oncle et se blottit dans ses bras.

« - Bien sûr que si tu as le droit ! » murmura t-elle.

Haldir après un dernier regard, s'éloigna en compagnie de ces frères et de son ancien commandant. Celeborn chuchota alors :

« - Rien a changer alors ? »

Elle releva son regard émeraude sur lui et répondit :

« - Pourquoi les choses auraient elles changés ? Tu es mon oncle, Galadriel ma tante, Elrond mon cousin et Arwen ma petite cousine… Cela personne ne pourra me l'enlever, plus personne ne pourra m'enlever ce qui a fait de moi celle que je suis. »

Pour toute réponse, Celeborn la serra plus fortement contre lui. Derrière eux vint Galadriel, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son époux, ce dernier se détacha de Gabrielle et les deux femmes elfes se sourirent avant que Galadriel ne prennent le visage de sa nièce et l'embrasse sur le front.

« - Que je suis fière de toi… »

La soirée passa doucement entre sourire, éclats de rires et danses. Plus d'une fois Gabrielle se retrouva sur la piste de danse au bras de différents cavaliers comme Elessar, Ealron mais aussi et surtout Haldir. Le couple était d'ailleurs la cible des regards des Trois Elfes qui du coin de l'œil la regardait évoluer.

« - Vous ne la trouvez pas changer ? » Questionna Cirdan.

« - Niveau psychologique c'est un fait mon ami mais il y a aussi niveau physique… » Reprit Elrond

« - Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'elle en est toujours pas parlé avec Haldir. » Continua Galadriel.

Les deux autres tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers celle qui était leur aîné. Celeborn lui observait silencieusement sa nièce.

« - De quoi parles tu Galadriel ? Pourrais tu nous éclairer ? »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ne jouez pas trop à ce jeu là, chacun d'entre nous l'a senti et si ce n'est le cas c'est que vos capacités elfiques ont bien changés. Cependant je tiens à rappeler malgré tout que mon cher gendre vous êtes guérisseur, et vous ne pouvez pas ignorer certaines choses… »

Elrond haussa les épaules, Celeborn regardait à présent Gabrielle qui était au buffet en compagnie d'Haldir et qui dévissait avec Elessar et Arwen.

« - Je la trouve en appétit pas vous ? » Reprit Cirdan innocemment.

Celeborn parla enfin :

« - Si elle a le même appétit que Galadriel, je plains fortement Haldir… Il lui arrivait de me demander du Lembas et des fruits secs au beau milieu de la nuit ! »

A cette évocation, Galadriel eut un petit sourire, Elrond lui se souvint aussi :

« - Celebrian pour nos deux premiers ne résistait pas à tout ce qui était à base de sucre. Pour la deuxième ce fut les fruits sous toutes leurs formes possibles… Des cerises au mois de novembre… Je m'en souviens… »

La souveraine de la Lorien eut un petit rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, puis elle reprit.

« - Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle toujours pas dit à Haldir ? »

Cirdan ponctua doucement :

« - La peur du rejet mon ami… Elle craint sa réaction… »

Les quatre elfes se mirent à regarder de nouveau Gabrielle qui fut entraîné par Haldir dans une danse.

Sur la piste, elle suivait tant bien que mal. Depuis quelques minutes, elle ne ce sentait pas très bien, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir prendre l'air. Du regard elle avait cherché Estebal mais ne le trouva pas. Rapidement elle fut invitée sur la piste par Haldir qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et tout d'un coup, ce fut le noir complet…

Haldir sentit Gabrielle s'effondrer. Il eut juste le temps de tendre les bras et elle s'affaissa contre lui. Il se laissa tomber au sol avec elle plus blanche que jamais.

« - Gabrielle ? Gabrielle ! »

La musique s'arrêta, autour d'eux, les personnes se pressèrent. Elessar fut rapidement à son tour à genoux, Faramir lui chargea Eowyn d'aller chercher Estebal, l'inquiétude se faisait sentir et aucun d'entre eux excepté Gandalf et Arwen ne remarquèrent l'étrange calme des quatre elfes qui n'avaient pas bouger. Le magicien blanc s'approcha d'eux :

« - Sauriez vous quelque chose que nous ignorons ? »

A sa question Galadriel répondit :

« - Attendez de voir comment tout ceci va tourner… »

Perplexe, Gandalf se tourna vers la foule, il put la voir ce scinder à l'arrivée d'Estebal. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à son tour. Elessar le regarda avec interrogation, le guérisseur répondit avec un léger sourire et un hochement de tête significatif que tout allait bien. Haldir, quand à lui était totalement paniqué. Voyant son état, Ealron s'en approcha et se plaça à ces côtés.

« - Haldir… »

Ce dernier avait placé la tête de Gabrielle sur ces genoux et se lamentait :

« - Mais pourquoi faut elle qu'elle ne dise rien ! Que lui arrive t-il ? Je ne comprends rien ! Gabrielle ! Aller revient ! »

Il lui tapota les joues. Ealron posa une de ces mains sur son épaule.

« - Haldir, calme toi ! Le guérisseur est là… Laisse le faire son travail… »

Le Gardien leva les yeux sur Estebal qui avait sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et qui la rapprochait des narines de la jeune elfe. Elessar avait rejoint Arwen qui d'un mouvement de la tête lui indiqua le groupe des quatre elfe plus Gandalf.

« - Ils savent quelque chose que nous ignorons… »

Au même instant et grâce à la fiole d'Estebal, Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux un peu déstabilisés. Elle essaya de se redresser et fut rapidement aider par Estebal qui lui demanda doucement :

« - Tout ira ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sentit bientôt un bras lui enserré la taille.

« - Mais bien sûr que non ! Cela est une évidence ! Elle ne va pas bien du tout ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait car légèrement fatiguée, Gabrielle leva une de ces mains et ce la passa sur le visage tout en répondant ces quelques mots qui laissèrent l'assemblée figée :

« - Haldir ! Je suis enceinte pas agonisante ! »

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle leva les yeux sur Estebal qui était fort surpris de la manière dont elle venait d'annoncer la nouvelle. Faramir manqua de s'étrangler, Gimli recracha sa bière, les quatre hobbits restèrent bouche bée alors que sur le visage d'Arwen se dessinait un sourire et que sur celui d'Elessar la surprise s'y lisait. De leur côtés, Cirdan manqua d'éclater de rire, Elrond ferma un instant les yeux et Galadriel elle posa une main sur ces lèvres. Ce fut Celeborn qui ponctua :

« - Et bien ça… c'est dit ! »

Gandalf lui arborait un doux sourire.

De son côté, Gabrielle s'adressa à Estebal :

« - Je ne viens pas de dire ce que je crois que j'ai dis si ? »

Le guérisseur hocha positivement la tête.

« - Je crois que si… »

Legolas et Sîndirel qui s'était éclipsé rentrèrent à ce moment, ils virent le visage de Gabrielle, le silence de la salle juste entrecoupé de quelques murmures mais ce qu'ils virent par-dessus tout c'est Haldir s'effondrer sous le regard d'une Gabrielle blanche comme un linge.

« - Haldir ! »

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui releva la tête :

« - C'est moi qui suis censé me trouver mal… Pas toi ! »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Quelques rires fusèrent alors qu'Estebal se penchait sur Haldir et le redressait :

« - Aller Seigneur Haldir ! Je vous ramène, je crois que vous avez à parler avec Gabrielle. »

Gabrielle prit un de ses pans de robes et suivit le guérisseur, ne saluant personne au passage, trop occupé à penser à ce qu'elle allait dire dès qu'il serait de nouveau capable de raisonner.

Dans la salle, le rire du Roi se fit bientôt entendre, suivit par d'autre. Elessar ponctua à une Sîndirel perplexe :

« - Ils ne feront rien comme tout le monde ! Mais au moins je sais à présent pourquoi elle était aussi étrange ces derniers temps ! Venez je vais vous expliquer… »

De leur côté, Galadriel, Celeborn, Cirdan et Elrond avait un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Arwen s'approchait d'eux :

« - Vous le saviez ? »

« - Disons que certaines choses nous avaient été dévoilés… » Répliqua Cirdan.

La nouvelle reine du Gondor hocha avec amusement la tête avant de partir dans une discussion avec sa grand-mère.

De son côté, Gabrielle refermait la porte sur Estebal, puis elle vint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près du lit où Haldir toujours inconscient reposait. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit a caresser son ventre.

« - Comment va-t-il réagir ? Je n'aurai jamais dû le lui dire ainsi… Maman a été stupide petit être tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point… »

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle ne vit pas Haldir reprendre conscience, se redresser et l'observer.

« - Que va-t-il penser ? Ce n'est pas possible, vraiment… Mais je n'ai pas fait attention, je me sentais si fatiguée… »

Elle caressa de plus belle son ventre ce qui ne put qu'émouvoir Haldir qui se leva du lit et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il joignit alors ses mains aux siennes et reprit alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux de surprise :

« - Quelle idée Maman a eut de ne pas prévenir Papa de ta venue… Avait elle peur qu'il ne veuille pas d'un si merveilleux présent que la vie et que la femme qu'il aime lui fasse ? Quelle idée Maman elle a eut de faire s'inquiéter Papa de la sorte, n'est ce pas Petit Etre ? »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se redressa et l'aida à en faire de même. Ils étaient à présent tout deux debout et se regardaient.

« - Depuis quand ? » Interrogea t-il.

Elle répondit doucement :

« - Je le sais depuis mon réveil mais selon Estebal depuis à présent un bon mois et demi… »

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

Il la prit par les bras, elle baissa la tête mais il la lui releva doucement :

« - Parce que jamais nous n'avons évoqué notre futur, parce que je savais pas comment te le dire, ce n'était pas le moment, et puis… J'avais peur… »

« - Peur de moi ? Mais voyions Gabrielle, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire… Un enfant de toi, te rends tu compte ? Le fruit de notre amour, notre avenir… »

Les yeux de la jeune elfe brillèrent de plus belle.

« - Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu es heureux ? »

A ces mots, Haldir prit Gabrielle par la taille et la souleva afin de la faire tourner autour de lui.

« - Heureux ? Si je suis heureux ? Je suis le plus heureux des elfes ! Gabrielle, tu me fais le plus beau des présents ! Je t'aime mon cœur ! »

Elle se laissa porter, soulever elle entendit ce cri du cœur d'Haldir et eut un rire de joie profond et intense. Quand il la reposa à terre, ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser emplit de promesse. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et avec douceur il la mena s'allonger, il se colla à elle et d'instinct posa une main sur son ventre où bientôt une autre la rejoint. Ils restèrent ainsi pour le reste de la nuit à parler de ce petit être et de leur futur…

L'aube avait déjà pointé ses rayons depuis un long moment, le palais fonctionnait un peu au ralentit encore embrumé des vapeurs des noces de la veille. Mais un cri de joie vint troubler la quiétude matinale, une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, un éclat de rire, une cavalcade dans les couloirs et dans les escaliers…

Dans la salle du trône, Arwen observait son royal époux parler avec Elrond, Celeborn et Cirdan. Elle se tenait là avec Galadriel et tous tressaillir quand la porte principale s'ouvrit et qu'une voix fit :

« - Elle a dit OUI ! »

A ce moment, Elessar releva la tête et répondit :

« - En doutiez vous mon ami ? »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire les trois personnes aux côtés du Roi ainsi que Galadriel et sa petite fille. Haldir que rien ne pouvait ébranler reprit :

« - Elle a dit oui ! OUI ! OUI ! »

Cirdan ferma les yeux et murmura :

« - Le voici… L'héritage d'une vie… De sa vie… »

Puis, il les rouvrit croisant ainsi les prunelles azur de la souveraine de la Lorien en face de lui….

* * *

**A suivre...**

**PS: J'imagine, Haldir, tel qu'il est représenté dans les films (Craigggggg... Arg, Isa mode bave on arrivé en trombe dans la salle et sortir ce fameux:**

**"- Elle a dit OUI! OUI!"**

**Mwahahahahahah cette image me fait rire d'une force... Mwahahahahahaah**

**La suite? Qui a dit la suite? Vous voulez la suite? Deux conditions:**

**1°) Ben mes 140 reviews**

**2°) La réponse à la blague Carambars!**

**Et là l'auteur s'en va trèèès vite XD**

* * *


	43. Chapter 42

**Vindiou... C'est moi qui ai écrit tout ça? Oo... je me bluffe moi même XD**

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et le voilà, le dernier chapitre... Isa verse sa petite larme...**

**Alors j'ai quelques petites choses à dire, oui ce chapitre est exclusivement sur notre couple en même temps normal non? Il peut paraitre fleur bleu mais je m'en fiche!**

**Ensuite, à la suite de celui là, il y aura un Epilogue... Je vois déjà vos visages heureux XD. Il est en cours d'écriture, c'est mon cadeau pour vous remerciez de votre fidelité...**

**Donc, rendez vous dans une semaine pour la fin de fin de chez fin...mdr.**

**Au passage, la réponse à ma blague carambar c'est: La Chair de Poule! Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah**

**Aller je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Tendresse et amitié...**

**PS: Brin est pour toi Lého...**

* * *

**  
Chapitre 42 : Là où on ne l'attend pas…**

Assise dans son lit, le dos calé grâce à ses oreillers, Gabrielle était plongée dans la lecture d'un petit livre. Elle était totalement absorbée par sa lecture, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps sur les bois de la Lorien, les étoiles éclairaient le ciel et l'astre de la nuit berçait la cité de sa douce lumière. Elle referma le livre et soupira, tant de choses c'étaient produites en si peu de temps, levant les yeux elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre était juste éclairée par la lueur de ces bougies, sur un des fauteuils, sa tenue de la veille soigneusement pliée, plus loin sa coiffeuse, Gabrielle eut un sourire, elle était chez elle, oui enfin chez elle. Rabattant les couvertures qui lui couvraient jusque là les jambes, elle s'assit, saisit son déshabillé qu'elle passa se leva et se dirigea vers son petit salon prenant au passage une des bougies. Là elle s'assit à son secrétaire, l'ouvrit grâce à une petite clef, en sortit une plume et posa le livre qu'elle tenait encore contre elle. Caressant la couverture, elle feuilleta quelques pages pour enfin prendre la dernière et écrire :

_Mon amour ;_

_Pendant longtemps tu m'as prié de te parler, de t'expliquer ce qui me rongeait mais, bien que tu en saches énormément, je ne t'ai jamais tout réellement dit._

_Il y a des choses qui mon fait souffrir, et même si vous prétendiez pouvoir où vouloir m'aider vous ne le pouviez pas. J'étais seule dans ces moments là, même si vous étiez près de moi._

_Quand j'étais jeune, ma mère ma offert ce carnet, j'en voyais pas l'utilité mais il s'est avéré qu'après sa mort il m'a été bien utile dans les jours les plus sombres qui ont ensuivit ces évènements._

_Quand je regarde aujourd'hui, à cet instant en arrière, je me dis que j'ai accomplis des choses que j'aurais été incapable de faire il y a encore de cela quelques années… Si on m'avait dit il y a deux ans que je connaîtrai moi aussi ce bonheur d'être aimée, je ne l'aurai pas cru._

_Il y a quatre mois tu m'as demandé ma main, nous nous marrions dans deux semaines, je suis enceinte de cinq mois et demi et je t'aime tant…_

_Toi qui as su rallumée en moi un feu que je croyais éteint, toi qui m'apprend encore aujourd'hui à avoir confiance en moi, toi qui a fait de ma vie, quelque chose qui vaut la peine d'être vécue…_

_Haldir, reçoit ce modeste présent, il représente pour moi une sorte de chemin de croix. Tout y est écrit depuis notre rencontre, jusqu'à la veille de notre départ de Minas Tirith._

_Je suis si heureuse mon amour, tu m'as fait le plus magnifique des cadeaux : celui d'aimer de nouveau cette vie, de croire en quelque chose de pure et de vrai : notre amour._

_Merci de m'avoir appris que tout n'étais pas que douleur et souffrance et qu'il ne servait à rien de craindre un passé qu'il suffisait d'affronter et d'accepter._

_Lis ceci et tu comprendras à quel point je t'aime…_

_Avec toute mon amour et ma tendresse, celle qui sera bientôt ta femme, devant les Valars, les Hommes et notre Peuple,_

_Gabrielle._

Elle reposa sa plume et ferma le livre. Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers la porte close de ces appartements et l'ouvrit. L'air frais lui caressa le visage et elle se mit à marcher, serrant ce livre contre elle. Ses pieds nus allaient sur le sol de façon lente et calculé, ces cheveux volaient légèrement avec le vent et sous son déshabillée, son ventre rebondis déformait la chemise de nuit blanche. Elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le Talan de son amour. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus il y a quatre mois, ils ne faisaient plus chambre commune par soucis d'étiquette. Ils avaient ris à cette remarque mais ils n'osèrent ni l'un ni l'autre contredirent Celeborn qui avait mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'au moins cette tradition soit respecté étant donné que certaines étapes avaient déjà été brûlées. Alors, ils n'étaient plus ensemble la nuit, du moins certaines car il arrivait fréquemment qu'Haldir rejoigne Gabrielle une fois les étoiles bien encrées dans le ciel, et au petit matin, il s'éclipsait et rejoignait son chez lui.

Elle arriva devant les marches qui menaient chez Haldir, elle les gravit et poussa légèrement la porte avec douceur. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la chambre, là elle le vit, à la vision qu'il offrit de lui, elle eut envie de se blottir contre lui. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux blond était de part et d'autre de ses épaules qui elles étaient dénudées. Il était torse nu, la légère couverture monté jusqu'aux hanches. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma un instant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle s'avança près de lui, se baissa au niveau de ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser, il ne se réveilla pas, alors, elle déposa près de lui, sous une des mains qu'elle avait soulevé précautieusement le livre et la reposa dessus. Elle lui murmura :

« - Je t'aime… »

Avant de s'éclipser de la pièce puis du Talan. Elle retourna chez elle, se sentant fatiguée, là, elle se recoucha, une de ces mains posées sur son ventre rebondis.

Le matin se leva, la cité s'éveilla. Gabrielle fut tirée de son sommeil par une sensation étrange mais qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. D'instinct elle posa une main sur son ventre alors qu'elle pouvait le voir se déformer par les petits coups donné par ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. S'asseyant dans son lit, elle se mit à caresser son abdomen.

« - Bonjours toi ! Tu es bien actif ce matin, tu m'en as réveillé. »

Elle eut un sourire en sentant un autre coup, puis d'autres coups, mais cette fois à la porte, fit qu'elle dut ce lever. Enfilant son déshabillée, elle se dirigea vers cette dernière qu'elle ouvrit pour ce retrouver face à Estebal.

« - Oh ! Estebal ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir ! »

Le ton de sa voix était plaisantin alors qu'elle s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer.

« - Bien sûr Gabrielle, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! »

Elle referma la porte et l'invita à s'asseoir. Estebal les avaient suivis en Lorien quatre mois plus tôt. Après discussion, Gabrielle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à accepter le fait qu'une autre personne s'occupe d'elle pour une étape si intime de sa vie. Il la connaissait à présent très bien, lors de leurs derniers jours à la capitale gondorienne, elle avait réussit, ce qui constituait un véritable miracle, à évoquer les blessures de son passé avec cet homme qui s'était interrogé de cette cicatrice dans son dos et de cette crainte qu'elle avait dès qu'il l'examinait. Il ne parut pas surpris, il fut reconnaissant de cette confiance dont le gratifiait la jeune elfe et s'en était sentit honoré. Elle avait abordé avec Haldir une chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise par rapport à sa grossesse et ils décidèrent après une nuit entière de discussion, que si Estebal le voulait, ils pourraient les suivre en Lorien. Elle aborda le sujets avec lui de façon direct, sans détour, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'une autre personne la touche, elle consentait à faire des efforts mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Estebal que rien ne retenait à la Cité Blanche, demanda la permission à son Roi de suivre la troupe elfique ce qu'Elessar lui accorda avec grand plaisir. C'est ainsi que le guérisseur ce retrouva en Lorien, rattaché au service de Gabrielle mais aidant aussi les guérisseurs de la Cité elfique avec ces propres connaissances.

« - Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? Pas de problème ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans un des canapés.

« - Ce petit être ma réveillée en me donnant des coups de pieds donc je suppose que tout va bien pour lui. »

Estebal secoua la tête positivement, il posa une petite sacoche sur la table et s'assit en face de Gabrielle.

« - Et la maman ? »

Elle eut un sourire :

« - La maman est un peu fatiguée, les préparatifs lui prennent beaucoup de temps, elle a aussi les chevilles gonflées, des envies bizarre, un peu mal au dos, tout cela mis à part et bien tout va bien. »

Le guérisseur se releva, s'approcha d'elle lui tendit le bras et l'aida à se relever :

« - Allons voir cela… »

Au passage il prit sa sacoche sur la table et tout deux allèrent dans la chambre.

Haldir était éveillé depuis un bon moment. Il avait trouvé le livre à son réveil et l'avait rapidement reconnu. Ce demandant ce qu'il faisait là, il le feuilleta et tomba sur la dernière page écrite, qui semblait avoir été corné pour qu'il le remarque. Quand il lu les premiers mots, il eut un sourire et, assit sur un de ces fauteuils sur son balcon, il débuta sa lecture.

Estebal sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les mains.

« - Donc aujourd'hui repos ! Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Votre fatigue est visible et ces douleurs au dos ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. »

Il se rapprocha du lit où le dos accolé à ses oreillers, Gabrielle n'avait pas bougé. Il s'assit sur le rebord et continua :

« - Je sais bien ce que vous pensez… »

Perplexe elle leva sur lui un regard interrogateur :

« - Et je pense à quoi Mr Le Guérisseur ? »

Il lui prit une de ces mains et la serra :

« - Les préparatifs, les invités qui vont arriver, la décoration florales… Mais je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent se passer de vous une journée… »

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel, cependant, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle reprit alors de façon ironique :

« - Vous avez oublié la robe ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant de partir d'un même rire.

« - Je concède que je suis fatiguée, je resterai donc calmement ici aujourd'hui vous avez ma promesse. » Finit-elle par dire.

Estebal eut un hochement de tête.

« - Je repasserai dans la journée avec des herbes pour votre tisane, je laisse aussi ce baume ici, si votre fiancé pouvait vous en passez dans le bas du dos cela soulagerai un peu vos douleurs. Resté au maximum allongée, je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. »

Gabrielle lui adressa un sincère merci, avant de partir, il lui précisa qu'il se chargeait de prévenir les Souverains ainsi qu'une suivante pour qu'elle lui apporte un petit-déjeuner. Elle se retrouva donc seul et se rallongea, elle n'eut pas besoin de trop pensée que le sommeil la rattrapa.

§§§§

Haldir se tenait assis, le regard dans le vague. Il venait de terminer la lecture du carnet. Il se leva et alla le déposer sur une de ces tables de nuit puis, prenant une de ces tuniques qu'il passa, il sortit de son Talan. Il marcha quelques instant et ce retrouva dans la Clairière qu'ils avaient choisis pour la cérémonie de leur mariage. On pouvait y voir quelques elfes s'occupés de la décoration florale, des petits bancs de mousse avaient été créés. Cherchant du regard Gabrielle, il n'aperçut que sa souveraine en compagnie d'une suivante. S'approchant, il s'inclina et fit :

« - Gabrielle n'est pas encore ici ? »

Galadriel eut un petit sourire et répondit :

« - Elle a reçut une visite d'Estebal ce matin, il lui a demandé de rester tranquille et de se reposer. Myria allait justement lui apporté une petite collation. Voulez vous y aller à sa place mon cher capitaine ? »

Haldir regarda la suivante puis son regard bascula de nouveau sur Galadriel. Il soupira et reprit :

« - Non, j'ai une chose à faire avant d'aller la voir. Merci de m'avoir répondu majesté. »

Il s'inclina et sous l'œil contrarié de Galadriel qui avait sentie chez son fidèle serviteur quelque chose, il s'éloigna.

« - Allez y Myria, mais si elle dort encore laissez là, inutile de la réveiller. »

L'elfe s'inclina :

« - Bien ma Dame. »

Galadriel regardait toujours dans la direction prise par Haldir, puis elle baissa la tête et marcha en direction de sa clairière.

Haldir se retrouva bientôt dans un endroit qu'il connaissait que trop, relevant les yeux et observant, il se rendit compte que ces pas l'avait mené près d'un petit court d'eau. Cet endroit avait été le théâtre de ces jeux d'enfants avec ces frères, fermant un instant les yeux, il ce laissa aller par les souvenirs éloignés d'une enfance déjà si loin.

« - Et bien grand frère ? Te voici bien nostalgique tout d'un coup… »

Haldir rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Orophin qui ce dirigeait vers lui. Ce dernier lui fit un bref sourire avant de reprendre :

« - C'est ici que je viens lorsque je me sens trop oppressé. Je sais que Rumil préfère lui grimper aux arbres… »

Haldir hocha vaguement la tête :

« - De nous trois c'est celui qui est le plus doué à ce jeu. »

Orophin s'assit sur l'herbe verte et reprit :

« - Combien de fois ne nous as-tu pas repêché dans ce cours d'eau ? »

Son frère s'installa à ces côtés :

« - J'ai arrêté de les comptés depuis bien longtemps… »

Le silence tomba sur la petite clairière, Orophin au bout de quelques minutes demanda :

« - De quoi as-tu peur mon frère ? »

Haldir soupira et répondit :

« - De ne pas être à la hauteur… »

« - A la hauteur de quoi ? » Reprit Orophin

Haldir ramena ses genoux contre son torse et passa ses mains autour.

« - Orophin, me crois tu capable d'être un bon époux et un bon père ? »

Surpris par la question, ce dernier tourna son regard sur son aîné. A cet instant il lui parut d'une vulnérabilité impressionnante. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère, lui si maître de ces émotions, avec un visage si empreint d'inquiétude et de peur.

« - Haldir, à la question es tu capable d'être un bon père je réponds oui. Regarde, tu nous as pratiquement élevé avec Rumil. Grâce toi nous sommes aujourd'hui des elfes respectables et respectés. Haldir quelque soit tes doutes, tu ne dois pas t'en faire là-dessus. Tu es quelqu'un de droit, d'honnête, de fier, de courageux. Ton enfant sera fier de son père, ses oncles feront tout pour qu'il sache combien tu es une personne formidable. »

Se rapprochant de son frère, il passa une main autour de son épaule.

« - Quand à être capable d'être un bon époux, je crois que la question ne ce pose même pas. Tu aimes Gabrielle n'est ce pas ? »

Haldir tourna son regard vers son frère.

« - Oui, je l'aime mais elle est si fragile, elle a encore tellement de mal avec certaines choses… J'ai peur de ne pouvoir être à la hauteur face à elle… »

Orophin raffermit la pression sur l'épaule de son frère.

« - Gabrielle sera toujours ainsi, tel un animal apeuré par certaines choses. Il y ait des combats qui laissent des cicatrices à vie. Celles de Gabrielle sont inscrites au plus profond d'elle. Jamais elle ne pourra oublier, mais tu lui as fait accepter ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, elle avance en te sachant à ces côtés, elle vit par et grâce à ton amour. Il n'est pas question d'être à la hauteur où pas Haldir. Il est juste question ici d'aimer et d'avoir confiance et vous remplissez à vous deux ces deux critères… »

Les paroles du plus jeune rassurèrent le plus grand. D'un geste, Haldir passa à son tour un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

« - J'aurai aimé qu'ils voient ce que je suis devenu. Ce que nous sommes devenus. »

Orophin se détacha de l'étreinte de son aîné et l'aida à se redresser. Puis il le prit par le bras et l'amena un peu plus loin, près de deux stèles blanches entourées de petites fleurs d'elanor. Le plus jeune s'agenouilla et répondit :

« - Mais ils sont là Haldir… Ils vivent à jamais dans notre cœur et puis de là où ils sont, ils nous voient j'en suis certain. »

C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'Orophin était toujours agenouillé et qu'Haldir se tenait debout et regardait ces stèles que Rumil arriva. Il resta un moment en retrait, il n'aimait pas venir ici, pour lui c'était impersonnel, lui quand il pensait à eux, il lui suffisait de grimper au plus haut sommet de l'arbre le plus grand de la Lorien et là, seulement là il se sentait proche d'eux. S'avançant, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère aîné.

« - Ils seraient fier Haldir. Fier que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime à ta juste valeur, quelqu'un qui a su te redonner ce sourire que tu avais quand nous étions enfants. Une personne pour qui tu te bats, pour qui tu trembles à son moindre souffle, pour qui tu, enfin, profite de la vie… »

Orophin releva ses yeux sur Rumil alors qu'Haldir lui fixait les stèles les yeux brillant. Il se redressa et vint se placer à sa droite alors que Rumil se plaça à sa gauche.

« - Nos parents seraient fier, fier de nous trois… » Murmura Haldir alors que ces deux frères passèrent pour l'un un bras au niveau de sa taille et pour l'autre autour de ces épaules.

§§§§

Couchée sur son côté droit, Gabrielle dormait à point fermé quand Estebal entra de nouveau pour lui apporté la tisane. Il eut un sourire à cette vision de ce petit bout de femme ainsi complètement abandonnée au sommeil. Ne la réveillant pas, il alla simplement fermer un peu les rideaux afin que le jour n'éclair pas trop la chambre. Puis il en sortit discrètement et posa la tasse fumante sur la table, c'est à cet instant qu'entra Myria avec un plateau où quelques nourritures avaient été placés. Echangeant quelques paroles avec le guérisseur, elle posa le plateau sur la table et s'inclina en ressortant. Estebal prit place sur un des fauteuils mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un drôle de bruit venant de la chambre le fit ce redresser brutalement. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il put entendre des pas précipités et le bruit d'une porte ouverte rapidement. Il frappa et fit :

« - Gabrielle, c'est Estebal. Je rentre ! »

Il tourna la poigné et poussa la porte, il se retrouva dans une pièce vide. Son regard se porta vers la porte qui était ouverte et vers les bruits qui venait de l'autre pièce. Il n'eut pas besoin de savoir ce qui ce passait, ces bruits le renseignait ouvertement. Il ne bougea pas et attendit, au bout de quelques minutes, il vit apparaître une Gabrielle pâle comme un linge se tenant difficilement debout, s'approchant d'un pas rapide, il la prit par le bras et la ramena aussitôt dans son lit. Elle ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Elle allait refermer les yeux quand une légère tape sur la joue la fit tressaillir.

« - Pas tout de suite Gabrielle. Avant tu vas boire quelque chose. »

Elle grogna, il se releva, alla dans le salon, prit la tasse encore tiède et revint dans la chambre où il se réinstalla sur le lit. Surélevant légèrement la tête de la jeune elfe, il posa contre ses lèvres les rebords de la tasse et lui fit boire près de la moitié du contenu.

« - Voilà, cela calmera un peu tes douleurs au dos et apaisera ton estomac. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Il la rallongea sur ces oreillers et à peine sa tête dessus, elle referma ces prunelles émeraude. Estebal l'observa un moment, il fallait qu'elle se ménage, depuis quelques semaines, elle n'arrêtait pas et comme elle ne se plaignait pas et bien il était difficile de savoir quand elle n'allait pas bien. Mais il avait appris à la déchiffrer, de ce fait il arrivait plus facilement à savoir quand les limites de le jeune elfe étaient atteinte hors là, elles l'étaient. Il allait se relever quand il entendit :

« - Merci de veillez sur moi de la sorte. »

Il eut un petit sourire, se pencha sur elle et effleura d'une main douce une de ces joues.

« - C'est avec un grand plaisir que je le fait. »

Puis il la laissa, par acquis de conscience, il jugea préférable de rester avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Haldir.

§§§§

Galadriel et Celeborn cherchait Haldir depuis un petit moment. La souveraine avait fait par à son époux de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait lu dans le regard du capitaine, elle en avait touché deux mots à Celeborn et tout deux s'était mis d'accord pour lui parler. Ils le trouvèrent en compagnie de ces frères, tout les trois assis près d'un court d'eau, riant aux éclats.

« - Je crois que cela sera inutile. Regarde-le, il a l'air d'aller à présent. »

La souveraine hocha la tête.

« - Les craintes d'un futur époux… Légitime surtout quand ce dernier passé le plus long de sa vie à servir les autres sans ce soucier de lui. » Reprit Galadriel.

« - Te souviens-tu d'Elrond le jour des noces avec Celebrian ? » Questionna Celeborn en prenant le bras de son épouse.

« - Il ne tenait pas en place au point que tu as cru que tu allais devoir l'attaché à un siège pour qu'il arrête de faire les Cent pas ! »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, ils partirent tout deux en un éclat de rire. Quand ils parvinrent à reprendre leur sérieux, Celeborn reprit :

« - Quand est ce que les premiers invités sont prévus ? »

« - Demain doivent arriver Thranduril ainsi que son fils et sa future belle-fille, Sîndirel tenait à être là en avance pour Gabrielle. Gandalf ainsi que nos quatre valeureux hobbits devraient être là eux aussi dans la journée après une halte à Fondcombe où ils étaient donc avec eux sera la Maison de notre gendre et nos deux petits enfants. Quand aux familles royales, Le Roi Eomer viendra par le même cortège que le Roi Elessar et notre petite fille, le Prince d'Ithilien et la princesse seront aussi avec eux. Dans ce cortège sera aussi présent notre cher ami nain Gimli ainsi que quelques personnes qui ont noués des connaissances avec notre couple. » Répondit Galadriel en ce mettant à marcher avec son époux.

« - Les Gens des Havres ? » Interrogea son époux alors que leurs pas foulèrent l'herbe verte des sentiers.

« - Cirdan, Linolen et Galdwine sont eux aux Portes de la Cité, ils seront là ce soir. »

Celeborn s'arrêta entrainant sa femme avec lui.

« - L'as-tu retrouvé ? » Le ton de la voix de Celeborn était plus grave. Galadriel eut un sourire énigmatique.

« - En douterais-tu mon époux ? »

« - Non enfin… Oui. Personne ne sait où elle a disparut, alors… »

La souveraine hocha la tête.

« - Je le sais, Elrond nous l'avais dit mais c'est sans compté mon obstination et j'avais déjà une petite idée… Après avoir quittée Fondcombe, elle s'est réfugiée dans un endroit où elle pensait être sûre qu'elle ne verrait plus personne. Elle est devenue une bonne guérisseuse et à contribuée à la défense de sa cité durant les assauts. »

Celeborn écoutait sa femme avec attention :

« - J'ai eu de ces nouvelle par le Prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth, mon miroir m'ayant indiqué où elle était. J'ai interrogé, et il ma répondu que Brin Elessedil était bien dans sa cité… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur un petit banc.

« - Il l'accompagnera lui-même, il m'en a fait la promesse. Ainsi, Gabrielle aura près d'elle, deux de ces fidèles amies retrouvées… »

Le souverain hocha la tête, le silence s'installa entrecoupé par les bruits divers qui venaient des quatre coins de la Cité.

« - Toute la cité s'apprêtent. Il n'y avait pas eu de réjouissance tel que celle qui ce prépare depuis bien longtemps. »

Galadriel prit une des mains de son époux et la serra dans la sienne.

« - Oui, la Cité s'apprête à fêté le mariage de son héritière… »

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

« - Quel chemin parcourut pour en arriver là. »

« - Mais quel bonheur de pouvoir contempler ceci même si je sais que cette joie ne durera pas. »

Galadriel releva brusquement la tête :

« - Et pourquoi cela ne durerait il pas ? »

Celeborn frôla la joue de son épouse :

« - Parce que bientôt mon trésor, mon joyau quittera ces Terres et moi je devrais encore y demeurer… »

Elle leva une main et posa un doigt sur ces lèvres qu'elle remplaça aussitôt par ces lèvres.

« - Ce temps n'est pas encore là mon ami… Alors profitons. »

Il ouvrit ces bras et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Ces gestes de tendresse était rare en public mais à présent, tout leur était égal. Tant de choses avaient changées…

§§§§

La matinée passa, Haldir rejoignit après quelques heures passées avec ces frères les appartements de Gabrielle. Là il y trouva Estebal, plongé dans un ouvrage de médecine, étonné, il interrogea le guérisseur qui lui dit sans détour et sans rien omettre l'état de Gabrielle. Haldir le remercia chaleureusement et les dernières recommandations que lui donna Estebal furent de faire manger un peu la future maman à son réveil.

Quand le guérisseur fut partit, Haldir passa dans la chambre qui était dans la pénombre. Il reconnut la silhouette allongée qui semblait dormir. Doucement, il alla tirer les rideaux permettant ainsi au jour de baigner de ces rayons la pièce. Puis il se dirigea vers le lit, là il s'assit en bout, cala son dos contre le haut et se mit à caresser une des joues de Gabrielle en murmurant :

« - Et si la demoiselle De Doriath ouvrait ses jolies iris émeraude pour son cher Capitaine qui n'a pas encore eut la joie de les voire étinceler ce matin ? »

Gabrielle bougea un peu et se mit sur le dos prenant au passage une des mains d'Haldir dans une des siennes. Ce dernier eut un sourire, se baissa sur son visage et déposa su ces lèvres un doux baiser. A ce contact, Gabrielle eut un frisson et passa ces deux mains dans le dos de son aimé. Quand il se redressa il put entendre :

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter ! »

« - Il faut savoir être raisonnable tu ne crois pas ? »

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et croisa les prunelles grises d'Haldir. Elle voulut se redresser et eut une légère grimace qui inquiéta immédiatement son aimé.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Il l'aida à ce positionné et elle répondit :

« - Des douleurs au dos, rien d'anormal rassure toi. Estebal a laissé un baume qu'il faudrait que tu… »

Mais elle s'arrêta nette prenant conscience d'une chose qui n'était jamais arrivée jusque là. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées n'entendant pas Haldir l'appelée. Le baume était pour le dos hors, jamais encore, Haldir n'avait vu complètement sa cicatrice… Elle s'était toujours arrangée de manière à ce qu'il ne la voie pas… Elle n'aimait pas cette marque sur sa chair qui lui rappelait sans cesse ces évènements. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir.

« -…rielle ? »

Elle baissa la tête perdue dans ses réflexions, comment allait elle faire ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas songée à cela.

« - …brielle ? »

Elle se passa une main sur son visage et sursauta quand Haldir posa une main sur son épaule et l'appela de nouveau :

« - Gabrielle ? »

Tournant vers lui son regard elle secoua la tête et fit :

« - Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs. »

Il l'observa perplexe et continua :

« - Tu me parlais d'un baume pour ton dos…»

Et c'est sous le regard surpris d'Haldir que Gabrielle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en disant :

« - Oublie, ce n'est rien ! »

Le ton de sa voix était différent et cela alarma Haldir qui se redressa vivement et la suivit.

« - Attend Gabrielle ! »

Il la retrouva en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, elle semblait soudain vulnérable, qu'avait il dit pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte ? Il la vit prendre une serviette et se la passer sur le visage puis elle resta là à regarder son reflet. Une de ces mains caressa le renflement de son abdomen, il la rejoignit et se plaça derrière elle. Ces mains vinrent ce placer autour de ce ventre arrondis et il posa son menton sur une des épaules de Gabrielle.

« - De quoi as-tu peur ? » Murmura t- il.

Elle ferma les yeux et ce laissa aller contre lui. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là, elle n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il savait tout d'elle mais c'étais plus fort qu'elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur celles d'Haldir et dans un murmure elle répondit :

« - Excuse-moi… »

Ne comprenant pas ces paroles, il la retourna face à lui et remonta ces mains sur son visage :

« - De quoi donc ? Pourquoi t'excuserai-je ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit contre lui et se serra contre son torse, mais il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il la détacha de lui, posa ses mains sur ces épaules et d'un mouvement la força à le regarder :

« - Gabrielle oublierais-tu ce que tu m'as écrit dans ce carnet ? Dis-moi, parle-moi… De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Il la sentit trembler, elle fit un mouvement pour baiser la tête mais il fut plus rapide. Il la maintenait doucement et fermement par le menton.

« -Je… »

Ce regard la troubla, elle pouvait y lire tant de chose, de l'amour, de la tendresse, mais aussi une demande de confiance. Elle respira un grand coup, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans crainte. Ils avaient déjà tant partagé, tant traversé. Elle sentit ces mains qui étaient remontés sur ces joues, ce regard dans le sien et il ne dû qu'à son ouïe fine d'entendre les paroles qu'elle prononça.

« - Le baume est pour mon dos mais… »

Elle trembla de nouveau, il raffermit la pression afin qu'elle conserve son regard dans le sien.

« - Mais quoi ? »

Il la vit se mordre les lèvres et elle murmura de nouveau :

« - Mais… Tu n'as… Enfin j'ai… »

Haldir fronça les sourcils, d'une voix qu'il voulait convaincante il fit :

« - Gabrielle, tu quoi ? »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle voyait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle se dégagea brusquement et lâcha :

« - Je ne veux pas que tu la vois ! »

Elle se réfugia dans un coin de la salle de bain, elle croisa les bras autour de ces épaules alors que de ces yeux des larmes coulaient. Haldir lui ne comprenait absolument rien à tout ceci, mais la phrase que prononça Gabrielle le fit réagir.

« - Tu ne l'as jamais vue, j'ai toujours fait en sorte que tu ne la vois pas… Elle est horrible, elle est là et je sais qu'elle ne partira jamais… Toute les fois où je la vois, elle me rappelle que je ne suis pas comme les autres ! »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit de dos. Tout d'un coup il s'en voulut. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? La fameuse cicatrice… En effet, il réalisa alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et ce malgré les instants de complicité intime qu'ils avaient partagés. Il se souvint qu'elle avait toujours cachée son dos par ces cheveux où par d'autres moyens. Il se traita silencieusement d'imbécile et se rapprocha d'elle. Il pouvait voir ses épaules tressaillirent, elle pleurait. Il se plaça derrière elle et l'enlaça avec douceur, il plaça ces mains sur les siennes et les serra. Puis, sans rajouté un mot, il la prit par la taille et la ramena dans la chambre où il la plaça sur le lit. Elle se laissa faire, encourager par les paroles qu'il lui murmurait à voix basse. Il l'avait assise, il dû faire preuve de patience quand il décida de faire glisser sur ces épaules les fines bretelles de sa chemise de nuit.

« - Fais-moi confiance… » Glissa t-il alors qu'il y parvenait enfin.

Il était face à elle, dans un geste de pudeur inutile, elle cacha sa poitrine ainsi exposé à son regard et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il eut un petit sourire avant de se redresser et de passer de l'autre côté, face à son dos. Elle s'était crispé, il l'avait sentit. Il saisit le pot de baume sur la table de nuit et le posa sur le matelas. D'un geste doux, il écarta les cheveux et découvrit enfin le dos de son aimée. Elle était là, visible mais plus autant que les premiers jours, elle formait une longue ligne blanche qui partait de son omoplate gauche et qui descendait jusqu'à son flanc. Il la sentit trembler et la rassura en effleurant avec douceur ses flancs. Alors, il prit le pot, l'ouvrit, mit du baume sur ses mains et les posa avec une lenteur calculé sur le bas du dos de Gabrielle.

Elle le sentit, eut un frisson, jamais encore elle n'avait permit à quiconque de lui toucher le dos ainsi, c'était Galdwine qui l'avait soigné quand s'était arrivé. Mais là, c'était différent, cet homme qui la massait avec douceur elle le connaissait, elle avait confiance en lui… Elle finit donc par ce décrispé, se laissant totalement aller. Les mains d'Haldir sur son dos l'apaisait, la calmait elle se sentit soudain basculé sur le côté, puis deux bras l'enserrèrent et une voix murmura à son oreille :

« - Gabrielle, dorénavant, je ne veux plus que tu es peur de me dire quoi que ce soit… Je suis conscient que certaines choses sont difficiles pour toi et le resteront encore pour des années mais, je t'en prie, fais moi confiance… Accorde la moi totalement, je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir pur des choses non dites… »

Elle sentit qu'il remontait sur lui sa chemise de nuit. Elle le laissa terminer avant de se retourner et de lui faire face. Elle hésita un instant et passa une de ces mains sur sa joue.

« - Tu es si patient avec moi… » Murmura t-elle.

Il eut un sourire, mais reprit :

« - Promet moi de me faire totalement confiance, de me parler quand ça ne va pas, de t'ouvrir sur ce qui te fais peur pour que je puisse t'apaiser, te calmer… »

Elle cligna des yeux et souffla :

« - Je te le promet… »

En prononçant ces paroles, elle su à cet instant qu'il était bien celui qu'il lui fallait. Jamais elle n'avait espérer pouvoir connaître cela avant, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de pouvoir confier sa propre vie à une personne et aujourd'hui, à cet instant, tout lui sembla possible… Ce regard gris posé sur elle lui promettait à la fois bonheur, tendresse, amour et protection. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre parce qu'il marcherait toujours dans ces pas désormais. Elle eut un sourire alors qu'il faisait glisser ces mains autour de sa taille et qu'il la rapprochait de lui.

« - Tu en feras de même n'est ce pas ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, il se rapprocha de ces lèvres et souffla :

« - Oui, j'en ferai de même mon cœur… »

Ils échangèrent un baiser doux emplit de promesse et alors qu'il glissait sa main sur le ventre rebondis de celle qu'il aimait, Haldir put sentir les légers coups donnés par ce petit être. Il fit alors une chose qui ému énormément Gabrielle. Il la plaça sur le dos, s'allongea pour placer sa tête sur son ventre et colla son oreille dessus tout en murmurant :

« - Bonjour petit ange… C'est Papa… »

Elle passa une de ces mains dans les cheveux blonds d'Haldir et sourit de la plus tendre des façons.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, ils sortirent de la chambre et Haldir mena Gabrielle dans une balade simple et pas trop fatiguante, évitant soigneusement les lieux où ce préparait les noces. Ils furent rejoins dans l'après midi par les souverains et c'est ensemble, assis non loin du miroir de Galadriel qu'ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Gabrielle tendrement enlacé par Haldir qui l'avait fait se caler contre son torse. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne leur annoncer l'arriver de trois elfes venus des Havres-Gris. Soudainement impatiente, Gabrielle fut retenue de courir par un Haldir qui la maintenait contre lui pour pas qu'elle se fatigue. C'est ainsi qu'elle revit Cirdan mais surtout Linolen et Galdwine. Le guérisseur ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer :

« - Je laisse une jeune fille se remettant tout juste et je retrouve une magnifique femme enceinte ! On peut dire en tout cas que vous n'avez pas traîné vous au moins ! »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir notre couple sous les regards rieurs des souverains et de Cirdan. Cependant, Linolen la prit dans ces bras et la serra contre son cœur, quand il se détacha il lui dit :

« - Le sourire que tu abordes aujourd'hui est le plus beau pied de nez que tu ais pu faire à cette vie ma très chère Gabrielle. »

Elle fut émue de ces paroles, puis vint les retrouvailles avec Galdwine. Cette dernière eut du mal à reconnaître sa jeune maîtresse qu'elle avait quitté craintive et apeurée. La servante s'inclina devant elle les yeux brillant de larmes mais fut rapidement relever par Gabrielle qui secoua négativement la tête.

« - Il n'en a jamais été question Galdwine… Ni là bas, ni ici… »

La suivante pu lire sur le visage de Gabrielle un bonheur et une joie de vivre grandissante, elle ce permit ars de poser les mains sur le ventre rebondis et tournant le regard vers Haldir, elle inclina la tête et fit :

« - Vous avez fait un véritable miracle… »

Il s'approcha de Gabrielle qu'il prit par les épaules.

« - Mais je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul… »

La soirée passa, les convives assistèrent à une petite réjouissance donné en l'honneur de leur arrivé. De nombreuses paroles furent échangés, des rires partagés et ce jusqu'à ce que les étoiles soient haut dans le ciel. A un moment, Gabrielle s'éloigna, elle se dirigea vers un des balcons et laissa l'air frais caresser ces joues tout en passant ces mains sur son ventre, geste qu'elle faisait beaucoup. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle vit une étoile briller et eut un sourire, elle se mit à marcher pour finalement aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Là, elle ferma un instant les yeux et ce laissa doucement aller, sans s'en rendre compte au sommeil. Ce fut Orophin qui la trouva alors qu'il la cherchait justement, il demanda à l'un des elfes qui l'accompagnaient d'aller chercher Haldir, ce dernier arriva rapidement et eut un regard attendri devant ce spectacle. Avec douceur il la souleva dans ces bras et, suivit par Galdwine qui reprenait ces vieilles habitudes, il la mena à ces appartements.

Les jours qui suivirent furent spectateurs de l'arrivée de nombreux cortèges. Cela commença par les Elfes Sylvains de la Forêt Noire ainsi que leur souverain et leur Prince héritier accompagné de sa fiancée. Legolas et Sîndirel affichait un sourire heureux et une complicité sans faille. Thranduril était d'ailleurs plus que ravie de cette future union. Puis ce fut Elrond en compagnie de Gandalf, des quatre hobbits, accompagné par Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir et quelques autres personnes de la cité de Fondcombe qui à leur tour arrivèrent, les talans d'amis furent occupés, ont pouvait entendre des rires s'échappés des appartements de Gabrielle, le visage souriant et expressif d'Haldir, ceux détendus de Gandalf, Elrond et Galadriel qui observait toute cette effervescence d'un œil heureux.

« - Jamais la paisible Lorien n'avait connu autant de rire, de chanson et de joie… » Fit un soir Celeborn en portant un toast en l'honneur de tout ces invités.

Les jours avançaient, on n'était plus qu'à une semaine des noces, et Gabrielle semblait des plus sereine. Il faut dire qu'on lui avait strictement interdis de s'angoisser pour quoi que ce soit ! Sa robe était prête et était suspendue à son armoire, son voile était lui pas tout à fait finis, en effet, elle avait tenu à en faire elle-même les broderies et pour le moment cela n'était pas encore totalement terminé.

Galdwine et Sîndirel était souvent avec elle et il n'était pas rare que Galadriel le soit aussi. Ensemble elles devisaient joyeusement, écoutant parfois les récits de l'ancien temps que faisait la souveraine.

L'arrivée des troupes royales du Gondor et du Rohan accentua encore plus cet air de fête qui régnait sur la Lorien. Quel plaisir ce fut pour Gabrielle d'être soulevé et par Elessar qui la fit tourner légèrement en signe de ravissement, elle tomba aussi littéralement dans les bras d'Eowyn qui resplendissait de bonheur et enfin elle fut serré par une Arwen très émue qui ne ce lassait pas de contempler les rondeurs de son ventre. La phrase que lui dit Gabrielle fit rire l'ensemble des convives et eut pour conséquence un regard sans équivoque entre le couple royal gondorien :

« - Rassure toi Arwen, ces choses arrivent plus tôt que ce qu'on ne le pense ! »

Ce soir là, la salle des fêtes étaient remplies, les chants et les rires étaient de mises et tout cela sous le regard attendrit des quelques anciens présents :

« - Les nouvelles générations… » Murmura Gandalf

Elrond hocha la tête et continua :

« - La vie continue, leurs vie… »

Cirdan regardait Haldir et Gabrielle évoluer à leur rythme sur la piste :

« - Vous m'auriez prédis cela il y a deux ans Galadriel, je ne l'aurai pas cru… »

Et ce fut Celeborn qui ponctua :

« - Personne ne l'aurai cru ami, personne… »

Si on avait dit à Gabrielle ce qui se peaufinait pour elle ce soir là, elle ne l'aurait pas cru… A l'orée des Bois Dorés, deux cavaliers s'arrêtèrent pour passer la nuit. Ils descendirent de leur monture et saluèrent trois elfes qui venaient à leur rencontre. L'un des cavaliers ôta son capuchon et dévoila à la vue des autres une chevelure longue de couleur châtaigne et des yeux d'un gris profond. Elle leur offrit un doux sourire alors que l'autre personne qui l'accompagnait hocha simplement la tête. Ils passèrent la nuit avec les sentinelles et aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ils repartirent en compagnie d'Ealron, venu spécialement les chercher.

« - Elle ne s'attend pas du tout à votre venu Demoiselle Elessedil, nos souverains lui on rien dit. Il faudra y aller en douceur, elle est fragile de part son état. »

Brin tourna le regard vers Ealron et répondit :

« - Je le sais, mais soyez certains que je ne ferai rien qui puisse la fragiliser d'avantage. Mais songer qu'il y a bien des années que nous nous sommes vues, je la croyais disparue quand a elle j'ignore ce qu'elle peut penser quand à ce que je suis devenue… »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cœur de la cité. Dans son salon, Gabrielle en compagnie d'Arwen, Eowyn, Galdwine, Sîndirel et Galadriel finissait les dernières broderies de son voile.

« - Un dernier coup d'aiguille… »

A ces mots, les visages des autres femmes présentes ce relevèrent, elles purent voir Gabrielle poser sa boîte à ouvrage, se lever, prendre l'ensemble de son voile dans ses mains et ce diriger vers sa chambre. Posant à leurs tours les leurs, elles allèrent toutes à la suite de Gabrielle. Cette dernière ce tenait à présent face à son miroir et plaçait le voile sur sa chevelure.

« - Je le ferai tenir à l'aide de petites pinces en argent, le tout soutenu par une petite couronne d'elanor. Je pense laisser mes cheveux détacher, enfin, je ne sais pas trop encore… Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Sîndirel s'approcha de son amie et se lissa derrière elle. Elle arrangea le voile et répondit :

« - Tu seras magnifique ainsi… »

Elles furent rejoins par Arwen et Eowyn qui hochèrent la tête. Galadriel resta à la porte à observer avec un sourire ces quatre femmes que la vie n'avait guère épargnées. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Oui… Après tout, Gabrielle était l'héritière…

L'heure du thé arriva, elles descendirent toute en direction de la salle des réceptions où devaient les attendre leurs conjoints où futur conjoints respectif. Alors que Gabrielle était la dernière à descendre les marches, elle s'arrêta soudain, ressentant une sorte de présence familière. Arwen se retourna au même moment :

« - Gabrielle ? »

A l'intonation de la voix prise par la reine du Gondor, les autres ce retournèrent à leur tour. Galadriel fit marche arrière et vint se placer près de sa nièce.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Gabrielle secoua la tête et répondit :

« - Pendant un instant j'ai cru que… Non, ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Aidée par la souveraine, elle descendit le reste des marches, elles se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle quand une voix les fit stoppée de nouveau. Cette dernière appelait Gabrielle. Quand Galadriel se retourna, elle reconnut la personne de même qu'Elrond qui arrivait au même moment avec les autres hommes.

« - Par tout les Valars, ce n'est pas possible ! » Souffla t-il.

Celeborn posa une main sur le bras de son gendre. Haldir regardait en direction de Gabrielle qui n'avait pas bougé comme figée. Eowyn s'était rapproché de Faramir et Elessar d'Arwen, Linolen, Cirdan et Galdwine eux observait la scène perplexe, Sîndirel posa une main sur l'épaule de Gabrielle sous le regard de Legolas. De nouveau la voix légère s'éleva alors qu'Imrahil de Dol Amroth et Ealron sortait de l'ombre.

« - Je ne pouvais imaginer te retrouver ainsi… »

D'un geste rapide Gabrielle se retourna, elle vit la silhouette sortir à son tour de la pénombre et reconnu sans le moindre mal celle qui avait partagé pendant longtemps ces jeux d'enfants à Imladris. Les deux jeunes elfes s'observèrent l'une souriaient et l'autre ferma les yeux de surprise.

« - La vie nous joue bien des surprises et je t'avoue que je suis plus que ravie de celle qu'elle ma réservé aujourd'hui… J'ai quitté un jour une jeune fille et je retrouve après bien des épreuves une magnifique jeune femme… Gabrielle… »

Elle ouvrit les bras et tous purent enfin voir Gabrielle bouger pour s'y jeter en murmurant inlassablement :

« - Brin… Brin… Par tout les Valars… »

Galadriel fit un signe à tout le monde et ils s'éclipsèrent laissant à leur retrouvaille deux amies d'enfance. La souveraine leur expliqua, sauf à Sîndirel qui avait rapidement compris. Chacun fut heureux et Haldir ne cessa de regarder en leur direction. Elles parlèrent toute une nuit oubliant de dormir, oubliant ce qui les entourait. Des explications furent données, de choses révélées et c'est au petit matin qu'elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Jamais de sa vie Gabrielle ne fut plus heureuse que ces jours là, un sourire permanent était visible sur son visage, elle était rieuse et taquine, passant beaucoup de temps avec Brin mais n'en oubliant pas pour autant les autres.

Haldir l'observait avec amour et tendresse, les moments où ils pouvaient et être seul devenait très rare, mais il se disait que tout cela n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Et il arriva, ce jour… Toute la cité s'apprêtait, tout était prêt des décorations au repas en passant par la musique et les chants. Gabrielle était ce matin là, seule dans sa chambre. Vêtue de son peignoir, elle finissait de coiffer ces cheveux, elle les avait nattés en de nombreuses tresses toutes se rejoignant au final dans une seule qui retombait le long de son dos. Elle sourit à son reflet et se leva, elle prit sa robe et la posa sur son lit et la regarda, elle fut tirés de ces pensées par trois coups discrets à la porte.

« - Entrer ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Galadriel entra portant dans ses mains un coffret d'étoffe rouge et sur ce dernier un autre coffret plus petit. Elle alla les poser sous le regard de sa nièce puis vint vers elle. Gabrielle la trouva magnifique dans cette robe dorée au reflet légèrement argenté et aux manches évasées.

« - Vous êtes magnifique ma tante… »

La souveraine eut un sourire.

« - Et tu le seras tout autant une fois ta robe enfilée… Vient là que je t'aide… »

Prenant la robe, Galadriel après avoir laisser le temps à Gabrielle d'ôter son peignoir, l'aida à l'enfiler. Elle la lui laça dans le dos à l'aide des légers cordons puis boucla le tout. Retournant Gabrielle pour qu'elle lui fasse face, elle eut un tendre sourire.

« - Ma Celebrian n'était pas aussi sereine que toi… »

Gabrielle rougit, Galadriel rit. Elle prit les mains de sa nièce et les tendit afin de pouvoir l'admirer. La robe était d'une beauté étincelante, de couler blanche, elle mettait de façon très nette en avant les rondeurs de Gabrielle surtout au niveau du ventre. Décolletée jusqu'au niveau des épaules, elle laissait ainsi apparaître la peau légèrement pâle de la future mariée, les manches étaient serrés jusqu'aux poignés où là elles finissaient évasées. Des broderies de perles étaient présentes sur l'ensemble de la robe dont le bas était assez ample, plus que les robes normales. Aucune ceinture à la taille, la robe retombaient ainsi sur les rondeurs de la future maman.

Galadriel mena sa nièce devant son miroir. Cette dernière se pinça les lèvres.

« - C'est moi ? »

« - Oui mon enfant, c'est bien toi cette ravissante jeune femme… »

Gabrielle pu voir sa tante se diriger vers sa coiffeuse et prendre le petit écrin qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortit quelque chose et revint près de sa nièce.

« - Une personne ma demander de te passer ceci disant qu'un jour comme aujourd'hui, il devait être au cou de son propriétaire… »

Passant les mais autour du cou de Gabrielle, Galadriel posa sur la peau de sa nièce le pendentif qu'elle avait offert à Haldir un an et demi plus tôt. La jeune elfe effleura le pendentif du bout de ces doigts et eut un sourire. Elle vit de nouveau sa tante s'éloigner, cette fois, elle pu voir qu'elle prenait le voile. Le posant sur la tête de Gabrielle, cette dernière fit en le maintenant:

« - Les pinces sont sur ma coiffeuse… »

Galadriel y retourna mais ne prit pas les pinces, là, elle ouvrit le coffret rouge et en sortit quelque chose que Gabrielle ne vit pas de suite. Quand sa Tante revint se placer derrière elle et qu'elle plaça sur ces cheveux ce qu'elle avait prit dans le coffret, Gabrielle s'esclaffa :

« - Mais qu'est ce que… »

La souveraine répondit :

« - Ce diadème est celui des héritières de la Lorien… Il a appartenu à Celebrian, il ne reviendra pas à Arwen car son chemin est tout autre et tu es à ce jour, l'unique héritière de ces Bois. Il est donc tout à fait logique qu'il te revienne… »

Gabrielle regardait sa Tante le fixé afin qu'il tienne le voile comme aurait dû le faire la couronne de fleur. Ce dernier était tout d'argent, les motifs étaient complexes et s'entrelaçaient. Galadriel termina et regarda le reflet de sa nièce dans le miroir, cette dernière paraissait très émue.

« - Nous sommes tous fier de toi, Gabrielle De Doriath. »

A ces mots, Gabrielle se tourna et vint se blottir dans les bras de sa tante. Elles restèrent ainsi toutes les deux durant quelques minutes, ce fut l'aînée qui mit fin à cette étreinte.

« - Aller, on nous attend à côté… »

Galadriel souleva le voile de sa nièce, cette dernière prit un pan de sa robe et toute les deux sortirent de la chambre. Ce fut des exclamation qui accueillirent la jeune elfe et sa Tante dans le salon. En effet dans ce dernier ce tenait nos quatre femmes qui attendaient leur amie.

« - Tu es radieuse Gabrielle ! » Souffla Brin.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Galadriel positionna de nouveau le voile et Arwen reprit :

« - Bien, maintenant nous avons quelques petites choses pour toi… »

Gabrielle les regarda toutes perplexe.

« - La tradition veut que tu porte sur toi le jour de tes noces, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose de bleu, quelque chose d'ancien et quelque chose de prêté… Alors, tu as déjà quelque chose d'ancien avec le diadème de grand-mère, et voici quelque chose de neuf… »

Arwen ouvrit u petit coffret et prit une gourmette en or qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« - Elessar et moi-même l'avons fait faire à Minas Tirith par les orfèvres royaux. Il est aussi simple et aussi fragile que toi… »

Elle prit une des mains de Gabrielle et attacha à son poigné la gourmette.

« - Merci… » Souffla Gabrielle émue de nouveau.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Eowyn :

« - Quelque chose de bleu… Je l'ai brodé moi-même en pensant à toi, je suis sûr et certaine qu'avant la fin de la journée il te servira… »

Elle tendit un paquet à Gabrielle qui l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un mouchoir de satin bleu pâle portant les initiales HG. D'un autre sourire, Gabrielle remercia la jeune princesse. Puis ce fut Sîndirel qui s'approche, elle ouvrit un petit écrin dans lequel ce trouvait une petite broche en argent :

« - Quelque chose de prêté, elle a appartenu à ma mère et aujourd'hui, je suis ravie de te la prêté pour que tu la porte en ce jour… »

Elle sortit la broche de l'écrin et l'attacha au centre de la robe de Gabrielle. Elle représentait une petite colombe qui prenait son envol. Gabrielle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle les regarda toutes les une après les autres, toutes lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Brin s'approcha et lui tendit un bouquet :

« - Aller, je crois qu'il est temps… »

Galadriel ouvrit la porte, elle invita Gabrielle à sortir la première et suivit par les autres femmes, la future mariée sortit de ces appartements.

Dans son talan, Haldir mettait une dernière touche à sa tenue, il observa son reflet dans son miroir et eut un soupir.

« - Anxieux mon ami ? »

Se retournant, Haldir vit dans l'encadrure de la porte, Elessar qui se tenait là, les bras croisés.

« - Anxieux non, pas pour cela, je le serai plus dans quelques mois… Aujourd'hui ce n'est que l'aboutissement de tout ce que nous avons pu vivre. »

Elessar entra totalement dans la pièce et s'approcha de son ami qui finissait de lacer sa tunique.

« - L'aboutissement oui, je peux tout à fait comprendre… »

Le nouveau Roi aida Haldir puis tout deux sortirent de la pièce.

« - Estel, croyez vous que… »

Haldir s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers, Elessar ce retourna et le regarda :

« - Oui, je le crois Haldir, vous la méritez et elle vous mérite. Ce bonheur est le vôtre et rien ne pourra à présent vous le retirez… »

L'ancien capitaine eut un sourire et descendit le reste des marches, ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la clairière où attendait déjà les convives. Cette dernière était pleine, là ce tenait les invités mais aussi le peuple de la Lorien qui pour rien au monde aurait raté cet évènement. Haldir remonta l'allée fleurie, il croisa le regard d'Ealron assis non loin de Thranduril et Legolas, quand il arriva au niveau du lieu de l'union, il vit sur la gauche ces deux frères vêtus de la même façon qui lui adressèrent un sourire. Elessar vint se placer près d'Elrond, à leur côté était Cirdan et Linolen ainsi que les quatre hobbits, Faramir et Eomer.

Gabrielle était arrivée au niveau de la clairière. Son cœur battait plus rapidement et elle sentait que ces mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle vit Arwen, Sîndirel, Galdwine, Eowyn et Brin aller devant elle, chacune lui envoya un regard avant de s'avancer dans l'allée. Galadriel fit un signe et Celeborn apparu, s'approchant des deux femmes, elle baisa la main de la sienne et observa avec un sourire sa nièce.

« - Nous sommes très fier aujourd'hui Gabrielle. Le chemin que tu as parcouru n'étais pas simple et t as su te montré forte. Tes parents seraient eux aussi très fiers… »

Gabrielle se pinça les lèvres, s'approchant d'elle, Celeborn prit son visage dans ces mains et déposa sur son front un tendre baiser. Après un hochement de tête, Galadriel les laissa et s'avança à son tour, elle remonta l'allée et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Cirdan.

Celeborn passa son bras dessous celui de sa nièce et après un dernier regard c'est à pas lent qu'à leur tour et sous la légère musique qui s'était mise à jouer. Les personnes ce levèrent et c'est ainsi que Gabrielle rejoignit le bout de l'allée, sous les regards de ces amis, de ceux qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa famille. Là, l'attendait Haldir, éblouit par la beauté de celle qui allait devenir d'ici peu sa femme devant cette assemblée. Celeborn mit la main de sa nièce dans celle du capitaine et après un regard échangé, emplit de tant de promesse, ils se tournèrent vers Gandalf qui était en face d'eux et qui attendait avec un sourire.

La cérémonie fut magnifique bien que Gabrielle n'en garda qu'un faible souvenir. Elle avait été happée par ces souvenirs durant le discours de Gandalf, souvenirs d'une année passée, de la confiance, des révélations, des gestes, des mots, des évènements… Elle sortit de ces derniers quand elle sentit une pression dans sa main, celle d'Haldir qui dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent promettait tant. Ils échangèrent leur consentement, vœux d'un moment, promesse d'une vie.

Un chant monta au cour de la cérémonie, ce dernier reflétait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Haldir à ce moment précis. Il l'avait demandé et les paroles qui s'élevèrent dans la clairière firent perler aux yeux de Gabrielle des larmes de bonheur :

_Je sais ton amour  
Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps  
Sentir son cou jour après jour  
J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore  
J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien  
J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles  
Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien  
Tout ne tient qu'a nous_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Tu sais mon amour  
Tu sais les mots sous mes silences  
Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent  
J'ai à t'offrir des croyances  
Pour conjurer l'absence  
J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main  
J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris  
Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin  
Qu'un geste qui revient_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne..._

_Je ferai de toi mon essentiel  
Mon essentiel  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Qu'on s'appartienne_

Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de sa joue, il tendit la main et l'essuya avec douceur. Arriva le moment où ils durent échangés quelques mots, ces derniers furent empreints d'émotions car plus d'une fois pendant qu'elle parlait sa voix ce brisa ce qui accentua encore plus la magie du moment. L'assemblée n'était pas en reste, Eowyn lançait des regards à Faramir, Sîndirel s'imaginait à la place de son amie, Elessar repensait à son propre mariage.

La tradition elfique voulait qu'en guise de lien, les mariés possèdent pour l'homme un bracelet en argent au poigné gauche et pour la femme, un anneau d'argent qu'elle porterait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Gandalf leur fit se prendre par la main, à ce moment, Elrond, Cirdan et Galadriel se levèrent et les rejoignirent, le magicien blanc posa sa main sur celles du couple, suivit par Elrond, Cirdan et enfin Galadriel. Une petite lumière blanche se fit et ainsi l'union fut scellée sous les regards des Hommes, des Elfes et des Valars…

Le tout fut ponctué par un tendre baiser échanger par les mariés sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

Les félicitations, les embrassades, les rires… Tout ce passa comme dans un rêve pour les jeunes mariés qui ne se lâchait plus. Le repas fut agréable, on porta des toasts à la manière du Gondor, du Rohan sous les rires et les sourires.

La soirée arriva et un bal fut donné, les tout jeune mariés ouvrirent la danse, ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

« - T'ai-je dis à quel point je t'aime ? » Demanda Haldir alors qu'ils évoluaient sous le regard des convives.

« - Oui, au moins une centaine de fois mais redis le moi encore ! » Murmura Gabrielle un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il ne le redit pas, pour toute réponse, il s'arrêta de danser et l'embrassa sous les applaudissements de la foule…

La soirée fut agréable, cependant ils abandonnèrent rapidement leur convive, Gabrielle étant fatiguée par les évènements de la journée. Ils regagnèrent les appartements qu'elle avait depuis son arrivée, il avait été décidé qu'en attendant d'avoir un chez eux, ils habiteraient ici. Elle passa dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver Haldir sur le balcon à regarder le ciel. Elle se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça.

« - A quoi pensez-vous Monsieur mon Mari ? »

D'un mouvement il la plaça devant lui et l'enserra :

« - Que je suis le plus heureux des elfes sur cette terre ! »

Elle sourit :

« - Là où on ne l'attend pas… Ton amour… »

Il caressa son visage et captura ses lèvres en répondant :

« - Là où on ne l'attend pas… Ta confiance, ton sourire… »

Puis il caressa le ventre rebondis et termina :

« - Notre avenir… »

Elle se blottit contre lui, il la serra contre son cœur et dans un mouvement, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur…

* * *

L'épilogue pour le prochain chapitre...

* * *


	44. Epilogue

**Oui, j'avais dit une semaine, mais j'ai pas résisté... J'ai fini de le taper cette nuit et je profite de ces quelques instants que j'ai sur mon PC pour vous offrir mon Epilogue.**

**Voilà, l'histoire ce termine ici, je met une fin à cette fic, j'avoue que je suis émue parce que c'est la toute première fic que je termine. On s'attache aux personnages c'est fou non? J'ai aimé faire vivre ma Gabrielle...**

**Cette fic ma aussi permis de faire des connaissance comme toi Lého... Rien que pour cela je ne regrette rien.**

**Elle sera rééditée sous peu, dès que ma correctrice aura terminer la révision de mes chapitres.**

**Merci à celle qui me review depuis le début, celle qui ont découvert ma fic en cours de route et qui on laissés des reviews, à ceux qui ont lu sans laissés de trace... Merci à vous tous.**

**Une autre histoire? Je sais pas, peut être... J'ai un projet mais chuttt c'est un secret...**

**Avec toute mon amitié et ma tendresse**

**Isabelle**

**PS: J'ai remarqué une erreur quand à l'âge de Rionna dans les chapitres antérieur. je rectifierai à la réédition... Bizz  
**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

_Quatrième Age, Les Havres-Gris en l'an 1541,_

On ne pouvait plus dire d'elle qu'elle était une jeune elfe à présent, bien qu'encore aujourd'hui son âge soi jeune comparé à celui de son tendre époux où même aux aînés de sa race. Elle n'avait pas changé, sa silhouette était toujours aussi légère et ce malgré les trois grossesses qu'elle avait traversé.

Aujourd'hui, c'est une femme accomplie, en paix avec elle-même et son passé, une femme qui au long de ces 109 dernières années c'est construit une vie, un bonheur. Ce même bonheur qu'elle aurait jamais pensée pouvoir avoir il y a de cela à présent près de 112 ans. Elle se tenait là, debout face à deux tertres, une cape recouvrait en totalité sa longue robe blanche et or et le capuchon protégeait son visage de l'air qui soufflait. Un bruit de pas la fit se retourner et elle reçut dans ses bras sa fille dernière née.

_« - Nana ! »_

Gabrielle la souleva et la serra contre elle.

_« - Et bien ma petite lumière ! Quel enthousiasme ! »_

Callant contre elle sa fille, Gabrielle se retourna de nouveau face aux deux sépultures.

_« - Ada ma demandée de venir te chercher… »_

La petite fut surprise du silence qu'accueillit sa phrase, sa mère semblait perdue dans la contemplation de ces deux pierres face a elle. Fronçant les yeux pour lire les inscriptions, elle s'exclama alors :

_« - Nana, la pierre elle porte le même prénom que moi ! »_

Gabrielle sortit de ses pensées, elle regarda sa fille, magnifique petit être qui lui avait causé une grossesse très difficile. Elle avait dû rester aliter les trois derniers mois, mais aujourd'hui cela était du passé. La petite avait contrairement à ces deux aînés les cheveux blonds de son père mais avait hérité de ce regard émeraude qui avait fait des ravages à Minas Tirith. La question de la petite fit sourire Gabrielle :

« - Pourquoi elle porte mon prénom la pierre ? »

Attendant une réponse de la part de sa maman, la petite se tortillait dans les bras maternels. Gabrielle s'agenouilla alors et installa sa petite lumière sur ces genoux.

« - Mon ange, c'est tout simplement parce que la personne qui repose ici était ma maman, et pour son souvenir, j'ai choisie de te nommer pareil à elle : Laurelin. »

La petite semblait réfléchir et reprit :

« - Je porte donc le prénom de ta maman à toi ? »

Un hochement affirmatif de Gabrielle répondit, le silence se fit. Non loin de là, deux montures s'arrêtaient dans ce qui fit la cour d'entrée de la Cité. Une voix fit se retourner l'un des cavaliers :

« - Mon fils ? Je te croyais à la Cité Blanche ? »

Au même moment le deuxième cavalier ôta son capuchon et l'elfe qui descendait les escaliers le reconnut sans peine.

« - Eldarion ? »

Les deux cavaliers s'approchèrent d'Haldir qui enlaça son fils. Puis il en fit de même avec le fils d'Elessar.

« - Comment vas-tu ? » Interrogea t-il en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles azures de celui qui était son filleul.

« - Bien, mieux que je l'aurai pensé en tout cas. »

Haldir posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du tout jeune roi du Gondor.

« - Ce fut un très grand roi… Et tu en seras un aussi, tu lui ressemble plus que ce que tu ne crois. Ai simplement fois en toi et crois en ce que tu fais. »

Eldarion eut un léger sourire et répondit :

« - Je le sais, gouverner avec mon cœur et ma tête… »

Haldir eut un sourire et tapota une des joues de son filleul avant de se retourner vers son fils :

« - Cela ne m'explique pas ce que vous faites ici ! »

L'elfe prit alors la parole :

« - Parce que tu croyais réellement que je ne serais pas venu dire au revoir à mère avant votre départ ? »

Haldir eut un sourire indulgent à l'adresse de celui qui était à lui et Gabrielle leur seul héritier mâle. En voyant ainsi son fils, il se rappela avec nostalgie sa naissance :

§§Flash-back§§

Ils avaient décidés de faire un voyage afin de visiter leurs amis du Gondor et du Rohan. Haldir avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange de sa femme, le manque d'appétit, la fatigue… Il n'avait pas vu de tel symptôme depuis quelques années déjà. Leur fille aînée allait devant eux avec sa suivante et Gabrielle ne semblait vraiment pas disposée pour un voyage à cheval. Ils durent s'arrêter à un moment car il l'avait vu flanchée, le résultat fut qu'elle termina le voyage jusqu'à la Cité Blanche sur la monture de son époux, blottit contre lui.

« - Dès notre arrivée, je demande à ce que tu vois le meilleur guérisseur d'Elessar. Depuis le départ d'Estebal, tu n'as été vu par personne et je suis inquiet de te voir ainsi ! » Avait il soufflé à l'oreille de sa femme qui n'avait pas répondu.

Ils arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard à la capitale gondorienne, ils furent agréablement accueillit comme d'habitude par le couple royal ainsi que leur deux filles. Haldir aussitôt descendu de sa monture aida Gabrielle à en faire autant.

« - Haldir, je t'assure que je me sens mieux. »

Mais il ignora la remarque de sa femme et demanda à Elessar s'il était possible qu'ils voient un de leur meilleur guérisseur. Ce dernier eut un regard pour Gabrielle qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire à cette vision, il répondit qu'Arwen se ferait un plaisir de mener sa cousine aux Maisons de Guérisons. Après un regard sans équivoque, Haldir hocha la tête et suivit le Roi, laissant les deux femmes elfes ensembles, les filles elles jouaient ensemble et s'éloignaient en compagnie de leur gouvernante. Gabrielle se tourna alors vers Arwen et fit :

« - Inutile d'aller aux Maisons de guérisons, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai… »

La Reine la regarda un demi sourire aux lèvres, elle prit le bras de son amie et reprit :

« - Le genre de maladie qui donne nausée, fatigue et j'en passe ? »

Gabrielle se tourna vers elle :

« - Dis-moi, comment le sais tu ? Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne ! »

Arwen se pencha au niveau de l'oreille de Gabrielle et fit :

« - Parce que je souffre de la même chose… »

Le visage de Gabrielle s'illumina et d'un geste elle prit dans ses bras la souveraine de Gondor. Elles passèrent le reste de leur temps avant de rejoindre leurs époux, à parler de leur envie d'avoir chacune un fils, héritier de leur nom et de leur terre, volonté beaucoup plus marqué chez Arwen. Elles calculèrent et en déduisirent que leur futur enfant naîtrait aux environs de la même période. Chacune attendit cependant la confirmation d'un guérisseur pour l'annoncer à leurs époux respectifs. Quelle ne fut pas leur joie et leur surprise quand ils l'apprirent…

Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'un émissaire de la Lorien arrivait à Minas Tirith et qu'un autre de Minas Tirith arrivait en Lorien, chacun des deux peuples apprenait la naissance d'Eldarion, futur héritier de la Maison des Rois ainsi que celle d'Edrahil héritier des Bois de la Lorien. Quand Gabrielle apprit la nouvelle, elle tenait son fils contre elle. Haldir se tenait là aussi et finissait de lire la dépêche, les paroles de sa femme résonnèrent dans son esprit :

« - Leur destin sera lié… Eldarion et Edrahil… »

Sur ces mots elle embrassa le front de son fils alors qu'Haldir s'installait à côté d'eux, l'air heureux et satisfait d'un père.

Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu prédire à quel point les deux enfants deviendraient proches. En effet, les voyages en Gondor furent nombreux et durant ces années là, les deux enfants furent quasiment élevés ensemble. Il en naquit une forte amitié et une complicité sans faille…

Les années passèrent et alors qu'Haldir et Gabrielle commençaient à songer à leur départ pour Valinor et que la santé du Roi Elessar déclinait, Edrahil prit une décision qui mit une ombre sur le cœur d'Haldir et Gabrielle. Il ne les suivrait pas, tel était son choix. La décision assombrit les parents de plus que durant ces années, ils durent faire face à la disparition des souverains d'Ithilien mais aussi celle d'Eomer.

Combien d'heures ne passèrent ils pas à parler ensemble ? Le choix d'Edrahil semblait être murement réfléchis et aucun d'eux ne parvinrent à l'en dissuader. Gabrielle fut celle qui eut le plus de mal à l'accepter, Haldir lui se contenta juste de dire à son fils qu'il était fier de lui.

§§Fin flash-back§§

Sur un des balcons d'une des Maisons de la cité portuaire, une jeune fille regardait le spectacle de son père et de son frère ensemble. Une voix la fit tressaillir et elle se retourna brusquement :

« - T'aurai je fais peu Earwen ? »

La jeune fille eut un sourire :

« - Et oui Grand Père, vous avez le don de me surprendre à chaque fois ! »

L'elfe s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille. Il vit en contre bas Haldir en compagnie d'Eldarion et d'Edrahil.

« - Que fais le nouveau Roi ici et en compagnie de ton frère, je croyais qu'il ne partait pas… »

Earwen se tourna vers celui qu'elle appelait Grand-père depuis qu'elle savait parler.

« - Edrahil ne part pas mais pour lui il n'était pas concevable que mère parte sans qu'il lui ait dit au revoir. »

Celeborn tourna son regard vers l'aînée des enfants de sa nièce.

« - Tu lui en veux n'est ce pas ? »

Earwen soupira.

« - Je n'y arrive même pas… Il a choisit, c'est ainsi, on ne peut pas forcer les gens. Mais j'aurai aimé qu'on reste ensemble. »

Celeborn passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent silencieux et ce fut elle qui reprit :

« - Vous devez avoir hâte n'est ce pas ? »

L'elfe eut un sourire qui éclaira son visage :

« - Oui en effet, j'attend cela depuis des années… Je vais enfin la revoir. »

Earwen se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était proche de cet elfe qui l'avait vue grandir, elle l'aimait tendrement et il le lui rendait bien.

« - Où est ta mère ? »

« - Je l'ignore, Laurelin est avec elle. »

Celeborn n'ignorait pas ce que cela signifiait pour Gabrielle ce retour en ces lieux. Avec Haldir ils avaient convenu de la laisser un peu seul avant d'embarquer.

Près des tertres Gabrielle parlait avec sa petite fille, la petite écoutait sa maman religieusement. Quand elles eurent terminés, Gabrielle se redressa, Laurelin elle partit en sautillant en direction de la cité laissant sa mère derrière elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux deux pierres tombales et fit :

« - Vous voyiez, finalement j'y suis arrivée… »

Elle ferma les yeux et ce laissa un instant porté au fil de ces souvenirs. Elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Rouvrant les yeux, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour croiser le regard sombre de…

« - Edrahil ?? »

Ce dernier lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« - C'est ici alors ? »

Il désigna du regard les deux tertres.

« - Oui… Ils sont ensevelis ici. »

Alors, il s'inclina et s'agenouilla sous le regard ému de sa mère, elle put le voir prononcer une prière et il termina par :

« - Merci de nous avoir permit d'avoir une mère pareil… » Avant de se relever.

Gabrielle regarda ce fils tant aimé, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« - Pourquoi es tu ici ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

« - Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir… »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le sera contre son cœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait à l'intérieur, dans un décor qui lui était familier. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter, tout était identique rien n'avais bougé dans cette pièce qui fut le témoin des heures les plus sombres de sa vie… Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et les images s'imposèrent d'elle-même :

_Elle se débattait, à ces côtés se tenait Linolen ainsi que Cirdan. Ils essayaient de la calmer, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, son visage était en sueur et elle pleurait. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, un liquide frais coula dans sa gorge alors qu'une main serrait la sienne…_

Rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle : la bibliothèque, la table, ce fauteuil…

_Recroquevillée sur ce fauteuil elle regardait l'horizon, des pas dans sa chambre ce firent, elle tourna le regard et croisa celui de Cirdan qui s'installa près d'elle, elle ne parlait pas mais chaque jours il venait la voir, il prenait un de ces ouvrage et lui faisait la lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme…_

Le vent se mit avec ces cheveux cet air, ses fragences ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Puis ces pas la menèrent à une pièce adjacente : cet endroit lui était tout aussi familier : sa chambre. Ses mains frôlèrent le bois d'un meuble, la couverture d'un livre. Une voix la tira de ses pensées.

« - C'est ici que tu as passé toute ces années ? »

Gabrielle se redressa en fronçant les yeux. Pourquoi cette scène ne lui était elle pas inconnue ? Elle se tourna vers la silhouette et répondit :

« - Oui, le regard vers l'ouest… »

La silhouette propriétaire de la voix se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle ce souvint, elle avait vu tout cela, dans une de ces visions. Elle eut un sou :rire et reprit

« - Et aujourd'hui c'est notre tour… »

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

« - Je vais le revoir, depuis le temps que je le désire. »

Haldir la serra contre lui, ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants. Il murmura :

« - J'ai su par Eldarion que Legolas et Sîndirel ont aussi prit la mer, en compagnie de leur enfant et de Gimli. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se détacha légèrement de celui qui faisait son bonheur depuis 109 ans. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Merci d'avoir fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est… » Murmura t-elle après ce baiser.

Une autre voix les tira de ce moment :

« - Le bateau est prêt mes enfants. »

La jeune femme releva la tête alors que l'homme la prit par la taille. Le visage de Celeborn se dessina dans l'embrassure. Un sourire était accroché à ces lèvres et c'est d'un même pas que le couple rejoignit le Seigneur elfe.

Tout les trois rejoignirent le ponton, laissant ainsi la Cité portuaire à son sommeil. Là les attendaient les jumeaux d'Elrond ainsi que leurs enfants et Eldarion. Gabrielle s'arrêta pour gravé en son esprit, l'image de ces trois enfants ensemble. Haldir en fit de même et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, Celeborn s'avança les laissant.

« - Te souviens-tu de la naissance d'Earwen ? » Questionna Gabrielle.

Haldir eut un petit rire :

« - Si je m'en souviens ? Oh que oui ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

§§Flash-back§§

« - Haldir, cesse de faire les cents pas tu va finir par traverser le plancher ! » Fit Rumil amusé.

Ce dernier lança un regard noir à son frère.

« - Mais cela fait des heures que ça dure ! Ce n'est pas normal que ce soit aussi long ! »

Le rire de Celeborn les fit se retourner :

« - Mais si mon ami, c'est tout à fait normal, un peu de patience… Calmez vous donc et asseyez vous, ce pauvre plancher ne vous a rien fait. »

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, un cri le fit se redressé et lancer un regard plus qu'inquiet en direction de la porte close. Il allait enfoncée cette dernière mais Orophin l'en empêcha :

« - Aller mon frère ! »

Et à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Galadriel qui abhorrait un sourire, Celeborn se leva, Rumil se rapprocha de ces frères. Haldir s'était lui figé. Il regardait le petit paquet que tenait sa souveraine dans ses bras.

« - Haldir ? Venez donc ici que je vous présente votre petite fille… »

A ces mots, les deux frères le poussèrent en direction de la souveraine, d'un pas hésitant il s'approcha, Galadriel l'aida en faisant quelques pas à son tour. Ils arrivèrent face à face et elle lui tendit le petit paquet de lange et Haldir tint dans ses bras sa fille.

« - Ma fille ? » Reprit-il ému

Celeborn s'approcha de sa femme, les deux frères eux se placèrent de part et d'autre de leur aîné. Tous purent voir les larmes perlées aux yeux du gardien.

« - Comment va Gabrielle ? »

La souveraine lui fit un sourire, elle désigna la chambre et Haldir y entra avec son précieux fardeau. Là il vit Estebal qui posait une couverture sur Gabrielle qui était assise le dos collés à des oreillers. Il la vit, pâle, semblant fatiguée, s'approchant du lit, il s'assit et la regarda. D'un geste, il déposa dans les bras de sa femme ce petit être, Gabrielle la prit dans ses bras et se mordit les lèvres. Haldir tendit la main vers une des joues de sa femme et essuya une des larmes qui coulait le long de sa joue.

« - C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'ais fait… »

Elle eut un sourire.

« - Comment on va l'appeler ? » Questionna t-elle doucement.

Haldir se plaça à côtés de sa femme et mêla ses doigts à ceux de Gabrielle qui caressait les joues de leur petite fille.

« - Pourquoi pas Earwen ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers son époux, leurs regards s'affrontèrent et elle fit :

« - Earwen… »

Cette petite illumina leur vie et la changèrent complètement, elle fut le rayon de soleil de la cité.

§§ Fin flash-back§§

Leurs enfants les regardèrent, ils purent ainsi voir leur père prendre leur mère à bout de bras et la faire tournoyer autour d'elle, ils entendirent ce rire retentir, celui qui avait bercé leur enfance.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent d'eux, Haldir prit la petite Laurelin dans ses bras. Ils regardèrent leur fils, ce dernier vint prendre sa mère dans ces bras et la serra, aucun mot ne fut échanger, les paroles étaient inutile. Il respira l'odeur maternelle, elle le sera contre son cœur.

« - Mon fils… Reste toujours toi-même. Prend soin de toi mon petit… »

Ce dernier répondit :

« - Ce n'est pas un adieu mère… »

Gabrielle embrassa tendrement son fils, ce dernier la mis dans les bras de son père, qui posa son bras libre sur celui de son fils.

« - Je vous rejoindrai, vous vivrez dans mon cœur… »

Haldir hocha la tête, il attira son fils vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis ce fut au tour d'Earwen de dire adieu à son frère, ils s'étreignirent et ce qu'ils se dirent n'appartient qu'à eux. Laurelin sauta dans les bras de son frère qui la fit tournoyer avant de la déposer dans les bras de sa mère. Eldarion les salua, Gabrielle l'embrassa affectueusement tout comme Celeborn.

Puis vint le moment, Earwen monta dans le navire aidé par Elladan puis ce fut au tour de Celeborn et d'Elrohir, Haldir après un dernier regard à son fils y grimpa et bientôt il ne resta sur le ponton que Gabrielle tenant dans ses bras la petite Laurelin qui avait à son cou le fameux pendentif maternel. Elle regarda son fils qui lui souriait, puis Eldarion qui lui fit un signe de la main et son regard se posa sur la Cité, elle sentit une larme coulé le long de sa joue. Dans ses bras, voyant la tristesse de sa mère, Laurelin enfouit sa tête blonde dans le creux de son cou. Gabrielle se sentit prise par la taille et mener sur le bateau, tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard gris et aimant d'Haldir.

Les voiles furent déployées, le vent joua avec les cheveux du couple. Earwen s'approcha de ces parents et glissa un bras sous celui de son père et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent les rives s'éloigner, les silhouettes d'Eldarion et d'Edrahil s'atténuaient. Derrière eux les rivages de la Terre du Milieu, Gabrielle eut un pincement au cœur mais elle se reprit vite quand la petite Laurelin demanda à descendre…

Le voyage dura le temps qu'il fallut, Gabrielle et Haldir était souvent enlacé sous les regards d'Earwen et de Celeborn, les jumeaux d'Elrond eux amusaient la petite Laurelin qui trouvait le temps long. Puis un matin, alors que le soleil était à son éveil, la voix de Laurelin les fit se lever :

« - Ada ! Nana ! Regardez ! »

Elle désigna du doigt l'horizon. Celeborn abhorra un sourire lumineux, les jumeaux sourirent quand au couple ils se serrèrent d'avantage.

« - Haldir, tu te rend comptes, nous y sommes enfin… »

Il passa la main dans ces cheveux et répondit :

« - Après tout ce qu'on a vécut, après tout ce que tu as traversé, toi plus que quiquonque mérite de voir enfin cette Terre. »

Elle se plaça en face de lui et reprit :

« - Sais tu qu'elles ce sont quasiment toutes réalisées ? »

Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille.

« - De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle planta ses iris émeraude dans celle grises de son mari :

« - Cette année là, en plus des visions qui me torturaient l'esprit, je recevais aussi des images d'un futur possible… Plus d'une fois j'y ai vu nos enfants, des scènes qui ce sont produites par exemple celle où tu jouais avec notre fille aînée dans la clairière… »

« - Et ? »

« - La dernière c'est réalisée à l'instant… J'ai pu voir lors d'un de mes songes notre enfant nous montrer cette terre… »

Haldir eut un sourire et embrassa sa femme avant de dire :

« - Ces années passées avec toi furent les plus belles. Et elles dureront encore… Merci pour le bonheur et la joie que tu ma procurée. »

Earwen s'approcha d'eux alors que le rivage approchait. Des silhouettes se dessinaient mais ils ne les reconnurent pas. La petite Laurelin trépignait au point que Gabrielle dû la prendre dans ces bras et l'occupée le temps de l'accostage. Le premier à sortir fut Celeborn, il regarda dans la direction des silhouettes et reconnut sa tendre femme qui lui ouvrait les bras, Elrond lui pu voir et étreindre ces enfants non sans un pincement au cœur, Haldir débarqua et fut accueillit par ses frères et Ealron. Quand Gabrielle aidée par sa fille aînée sortit du navire, elle posa la petite dernière au sol et fut rapidement dans les bras de Cirdan.

Les retrouvailles furent sobres, sincères et vraie, nul besoin d'effusions superficielles. La petite Laurelin s'extasiait de tout sous les regards émus et aimant des adultes présents.

Les jours, les mois, les années passèrent. La vie était calme, paisible, Gabrielle avait trouvé son équilibre sous les regards complices de ceux qui l'aimait. Comment elle avait réussit à mener sa vie fut une véritable énigme pour eux, mais une chose était certaine, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le sourire sur son visage et les rires qu'elle laissait échappés à de nombreuses reprises témoignait qu'elle était en paix avec elle.

Assise sur le sable blanc, Gabrielle regardait l'horizon, ces yeux émeraude étaient étincelant de vie et de beauté. Elle caressait son ventre rebondis, aujourd'hui, elle avait 2000 ans et se sentait la plus comblée.

Deux bras l'enserrèrent par derrière et vinrent se poser sur son ventre, une bouche glissa dans son cou et une voix murmura :

« - C'est une petite fille que vient de mettre au monde Sîndirel… »

Gabrielle eut un sourire, le deuxième enfant de son amie naissait ici, sur ces Terres. Haldir posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« - Haldir, je t'aime… »

Il ne répondit rien mais se contenta de capturer les lèvres de sa chère et tendre alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui et ils furent éclairés des lumières du soleil qui se couchait dans la mer et qui donnait au ciel cette teinte rougeâtre…

FIN


	45. Note à lire si ça vous dit

Petit message à vous qui m'ajoutez encore en favoris, followers et compagnie…

Sept années ce sont écoulées depuis l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Quand je me relis aujourd'hui, je me rends compte de pas mal d'erreur de syntaxe, d'orthographe mais aussi de certaines incohérences, pourtant vous continuez à la lire et pour ça à tous je vous dis… Merci.

Je voudrai la reprendre, corriger et la republier mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu peur… Je crains de la dénaturer un peu en la reprenant itou, alors, puis-je vous demander votre avis ?

Dois-je la laisser ainsi où la retravailler et vous l'offrir de nouveau avec quelques autres nuances ?

Je ne sais pas si vous me répondrez, si c'est le cas, je vais faire une annonce :

* Pour la reprendre j'aurai besoin d'une béta qui pourrai corriger les 43 chapitres de cette fanfic que je chérie énormément…

Voilà, j'espère que vous allez tous aussi bien que possible, je profite pour dire que « Petite Etoile » mon autre fic en cours avance bien^^

Bien à vous et bonne soirée

Essaidel


End file.
